Loups de coeur
by dinedine16
Summary: Un frère, une soeur. Lui le loup, elle la frêle fille à la santé fragile. Que dirait leur père en apprenant leur existence, lui qui voulait tant avoir une descendance... Descendance particulière à dire vrai et convoitée...   T pr lanqage et scènes cru
1. Chapter 1

**Loups de cœur**

**-1-**

Il devait être aux alentours de huit heures ce matin-là quand la sonnerie du téléphone retentit. Je laissai sortir une main de sous la couette, cherchant le combiné, faisant s'échouer sur le sol le verre qui était posé sur la table de nuit.

- Et flute… lançais-je.

La sonnerie s'arrêta et ma main retomba nonchalamment le long du lit, atterrissant sur le parquet. Une nouvelle sonnerie, plus courte celle-ci, raisonna, signe qu'il y avait un nouveau message sur le répondeur. Je sortais ma tête de sous la couette, les cheveux en bataille, et bientôt, mes deux pieds prirent place sur le sol. Je baillai tout ce que je pouvais et me grattai la tête. Attrapant mon téléphone portable, je composai le numéro pour joindre mon répondeur. Attendant que la charmante voix féminine m'annonce qu'elle avait un nouveau message pour moi, j'en profitai pour ramasser le verre que je venais de faire tomber, l'eau s'étant répandue sur le sol.

- Malin ça…

La voix enregistrée laissa bientôt la place à une voix plus familière, apparemment assez décontenancée.

_« Bon c'est moi, rappelle-moi, j'ai un tas de trucs à te dire là ! »_

Je coupai le téléphone et me renversai sur le lit, fermant les yeux à nouveau. Nouvelle sonnerie stridente.

- Mais tu vas me lâcher oui !

J'appuyai sur le bouton afin de pouvoir répondre et plaquai l'écouteur contre mon oreille.

- Allez vas-y dis-moi ce que tu as de si important à me dire pour me réveiller à cette heure un dimanche matin…

Mon correspondant eut un petit rire.

- Tu sais que j'adore te réveiller avec ma douce voix.

- Accouche Ethan…

- Tu me croiras si tu veux mais… j'ai retrouvé quelqu'un de notre famille…

- Ah oui et qui ça ? lui dis-je en bâillant.

J'attendis un petit moment avant qu'Ethan ne réponde.

- Notre père… répondit-il.

Je rouvrais les yeux et fit semblant de chercher une réponse dans le plafond.

- Tu peux répéter ?

- Tu as bien compris. Notre père, je l'ai retrouvé… et je suis chez lui actuellement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me chantes encore. On n'a plus de père. Il est mort avant notre naissance.

Je me relevai dans le lit, parfaitement réveillée à présent.

- C'est ce que disait maman ça… mais j'ai eu raison de faire des recherches. Sur son passé par exemple…

- Tu as fouillé dans les affaires de maman ? Mais… ça t'as pris comme ça sans raison ? Un matin tu te lèves et hop, tiens si je fouillais les affaires de ma mère pour savoir si mon père est réellement mort ?

Un nouveau rire de l'autre côté du combiné.

- Non c'est par un pur hasard Lisa. Vraiment un pur hasard…

A nouveau le silence. Puis une voix qui murmurait légèrement derrière lui.

- Je dois te laisser, ils arrivent. Je te rappelle plus tard ! Ciao.

- Ethan ! Att…

Un signal répétitif me fit comprendre qu'il avait déjà raccroché.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire encore… marmonnais-je avant de me lever.

Je me dirigeai vers la salle de bain, baillant une nouvelle fois et allai me passer un peu d'eau sur le visage. Regardant mon reflet dans la glace, je soufflai de dépit.

- Ma vieille, va falloir se ressaisir… tu te laisses aller là.

Je me brossai rapidement les cheveux et les attachai en une queue de cheval simple avant d'enfiler ma tenue de footing. Maintenant que mon frère m'avait réveillée, autant aller profiter de la fraicheur matinale pour aller courir. Il faut dire qu'avec mon boulot d'infirmière urgentiste à l'hôpital, je n'avais pas énormément de temps pour prendre soin de moi, et je préférai aller courir quand j'en avais l'occasion. La conversation avec Ethan me revint en tête. Qu'est –ce que c'était encore que cette nouveauté qu'il avait été chercher ? Maman nous a toujours dit que papa était mort dans un accident de la route quelques temps avant qu'on ne naisse –ce qui explique pas mal qu'elle ait toujours été assez distante avec nous et avec un air triste en permanence sur le visage. Et encore, je me demande si ce n'est pas le côté « animal » d'Ethan qui la dérange… Ça, je crois qu'elle aura toujours du mal à s'y faire.

Je me dépêchai de prendre un café et un peu de céréales avant de me diriger dehors. Manque de chance, il pleut légèrement aujourd'hui. Bah, un peu de pluie ça fait pas de mal en même temps ! Je passai la capuche de mon sweat sur ma tête et commençait en petites foulées sur le trottoir pour aller rejoindre le parc situé juste à côté de chez moi.

« J'ai retrouvé notre père… »

Cette phrase n'arrêtait pas de revenir dans ma tête au fur et à mesure de ma progression dans le parc. Mais comment cela pouvait-il être possible ? en plus même en imaginant que ce soit vrai –je dis bien en imaginant- comment aurait-il pu retrouver sa trace ?

- Raaaa Ethan, toi et tes énigmes ! Au lieu de tout me dire d'un coup, je dois attendre, comme toujours !

Je m'arrêtai sur le côté, sentant une crise arriver. Je cherchai mon inhalateur dans la poche de mon sweat et le sortit pour prendre une rasade de produit qui m'aiderai à faire passer la crise d'asthme. Fichues crises… Il fallait le dire, Ethan avait de la chance d'être en pleine santé, pendant que moi je me récoltai toutes les maladies qu'on peut attraper… dont l'asthme qui me gâchait indéniablement la vie par moments, surtout lors de fortes crises. Je décidai de rentrer au bout d'un quart d'heure, l'humidité ambiante n'aidait pas à améliorer l'état de mes bronches. La course modérée, je pouvais tenir, mais avec la pluie, c'était évidemment moins facile. J'arrivai juste à temps pour entendre à nouveau le téléphone sonner. Je me dépêchai de décrocher, largement essoufflée et entendit la charmante voix d'Ethan.

- Tu as encore été courir !

- Elémentaire mon cher Watson… belle déduction

- Tu mériterais une paire de claques des fois…

- Oui papa. Bon alors, tu vas me dire ce qui se passe ?

- Pas au téléphone. En fait, il faudrait que tu viennes par ici.

- Tu es rentré ? Mais tu m'as dit que tu étais chez notre soi-disant « père ».

- C'est exact, je suis chez lui. Il faudrait que tu viennes dans les Tri-cities.

- Les quoi ? Où est-ce que c'est ça ?

- Plus au nord… dans l'état de Washington. Il faut que tu ailles à Pasco, on viendra te chercher là-bas.

- Tu as été aussi loin ? Mais… là je n'arrive pas à te suivre. La semaine dernière, tu me dis que tu vas te promener –et je te rappelle que c'est risqué, surtout en période de pleine lune qui approche- et là tu me dis que tu te trouves dans l'état de Washington.

- Oui il fallait que j'aille plus au nord, et… c'est maman qui m'a donné son nom.

Je crois rêver. Un dimanche matin, j'apprends que mon père vit et que mon frère est partit tout simplement le trouver, comme ça, grâce aux dires de notre mère. Merveilleux.

- Pourquoi as-tu besoin de moi ?

- Tu ne veux pas le rencontrer ?

- Qu'est-ce qui me prouve que c'est bien lui ?

- Tu le sauras, il a la même odeur…

- Je n'ai pas ton odorat mon cher…

- A bien réfléchir, si parfois…

Je soupirai.

- S'il te plaît, tu dois vraiment venir ici. Ils veulent en savoir plus sur nous.

- Ils ? Qui ça « ils » ?

- La meute du coin.

Là je dois rêver. Il vient de prononcer le mot « meute » ?

- Oui une meute, tu as bien entendu. Toi qui trouvais ces histoires de meutes de loup-garou à coucher dehors, tiens-toi bien parce que je suis avec l'une d'entre elle, et pas la moindre, celle de la Columbia…

Je marquai un temps d'arrêt devant tout ce qu'il venait de me dire. Cela me fit faire une nouvelle crise d'asthme en apprenant autant de nouveautés.

- Lisa ?

Je reprenais mon souffle lentement et finit par lui répondre avant qu'il ne se décide à appeler les pompiers.

- Ca va. Bon je vais voir pour trouver un vol et je te dis quand j'arrive, d'accord ?

Je pouvais sentir son soulagement dans le son de sa voix.

- D'accord.

Je raccrochai et regardai le téléphone un instant. Je n'y croyais pas. Je ne pouvais pas y croire. Mais il allait falloir aller voir ce qu'il fabriquait avec une meute de loup-garou aux Tri-cities en attendant… J'allai donc voir les vols en partance pour Pasco sur internet en priant pour que cette fois, l'ordinateur ne plante pas –vu que j'étais une spécialiste en la matière- et trouvai mon bonheur pour la semaine suivante. Autant profiter de mes quelques jours de repos, même si cela serait court, j'irai voir l'état de folie avancée de mon frère au moins trois jours… Parce qu'il ne pouvait s'agir que de folie à ce stade. Je ne voyais pas d'autre explication possible.


	2. Chapter 2

_*****Merci pour la review ^^ Bon c'est une histoire longue normalement, j'écris quand je le peux... c'est ma première fic sur mercy Thompson, d'habitude c'est HP. Je risque peut-être de m'emmêler les pinceaux avec les personnages, sont un peu nombreux :p Je précise aussi que Ben va être beaucoup présent, c'est mon perso préféré ^^.******_

**-2-**

Arrivée à l'aéroport de Pasco, je me demandai vraiment ce que je venais faire dans ce coin. Surtout avec aussi peu de temps devant moi. Mon chef de service avait limite hurlé au scandale quand je lui avais demandé deux jours en plus de ceux que j'avais. J'avais le sentiment qu'il allait me falloir pas mal de temps par ici, alors autant mettre toutes les chances de mon côté en évitant de perdre mon emploi en ne venant pas travailler. Ca devait faire un quart d'heure que j'attendais dans le hall, sirotant un café, lorsqu'un homme affublé d'un chapeau de cow-boy, aux pieds chaussés de Santiags fit son apparition devant moi, un léger sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres.

- Lisa ?

En même temps, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de filles seules dans le hall et qui attendaient…

- Un point pour le cow-boy, répondis-je simplement, un léger sourire sur les lèvres également.

- C'est mieux que rien.

Il sourit et se présenta.

- Je suis Warren, l'un des second de l'Alpha. Je vais vous ramener au QG.

J'arquai mes sourcils.

- QG ? Comme Quartier Général ?

- Comme Quartier Général, oui…

Il prit mes affaires et je le suivais jusqu'à son automobile. Un pick-up. Original pour un cow-boy.

- Pourquoi est-ce que mon frère n'est pas venu lui-même ?

- Vous êtes bien sa sœur alors… je l'aurai parié. La même odeur que lui…

Je le regardai en fronçant les sourcils.

- Quoi, il n'a pas dit que sa sœur venait ? C'est lui qui m'a demandé de venir.

Il fit tourner la clef dans le contact et démarra ainsi le véhicule. Il quitta sa place de parking et en sortit pour rejoindre la route qui menait aux tri-cityes, tout en me parlant.

- Il a juste dit qu'il fallait aller chercher une Lisa. Sans précision. Juste que cette jeune femme allait beaucoup nous éclairer sur la situation actuelle.

Là j'avais décroché. Situation actuelle. Quelle situation actuelle ?

- Situation actuelle… c'est-à-dire ?

- Oh ça je laisse le soin à l'Alpha de l'expliquer, beaucoup trop de choses à raconter.

Je le regardai un instant avant de laisser mon regard se porter sur le paysage. Là, autant dire que j'étais perdue. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait encore été faire … Je sentais déjà que mon chef d service allait hurler d'ici peu quand je lui annoncerai que je restai bien plus longtemps que prévu… Ils recrutent des infirmières dans le coin ? Sait-on jamais si je me retrouve sans emploi du jour au lendemain…

- Vous êtes docteur ?

Je fronçai les sourcils.

- Pourquoi ?

- Non vous avez une odeur de produits sur vous. Comme les médecins.

Je me suis lavé dis donc ! Instinctivement, je sentais mon tee shirt. Cela le fit rire.

- Pas sur les vêtements seulement. Vous sentez le médical en quelque sorte. J'ai l'odorat assez développé…

Ah… oui c'est vrai, meute… Alpha… loup-garou. Je me résignai.

- Je ne suis qu'infirmière.

- Déjà pas mal. Vous allez vous entendre avec Sam alors.

En disant ça, il eut un sourire en coin.

- Qui est Sam ?

- Le doc de la meute.

Je failli m'étrangler avec ma salive. Un loup-garou médecin ? Pas compatible ça.

- Un loup-garou médecin ?

Il me regarda et me répondit en même temps.

- Il a un grand self-control.

Je veux pour ne pas avoir dévoré un de ses patients recouvert de sang. Nous discutâmes encore un moment avant d'arriver à Finley. Il faisait encore jour mais la nuit finirait par tomber d'ici peu et la chaleur par diminuer un peu. Tant mieux parce que la canicule, après un voyage en avion, je ne suis pas très fan. Il entra dans un chemin à la sortie de la ville et nous nous dirigeâmes vers une grande maison. Je fus impressionnée déjà par la taille de l'édifice dans un coin aussi reculé et aussi par le nombre de voitures stationnées un peu partout devant.

- C'est réunion ce soir ?

- On peut dire ça. Quand un évènement nouveau entre en compte, l'Alpha réunit sa meute. Surtout lorsque ça la concerne.

Je fronçai à nouveau les sourcils. Dans quoi m'as-tu embarquée Ethan ?

- Pas la peine de paniquer, il ne vous arrivera rien.

Il me sourit.

- On pourrait se tutoyer ? Je n'aime pas les « vous », c'est trop formel.

- Pas de soucis.

Il se gara et je descendis du véhicule, lui s'occupant de prendre mon sac de voyage. Il y avait quelques hommes et une femme qui attendaient dehors. En train de fumer une cigarette. Ça devait être la pause dans leur réunion…

- Par ici !

Il passa devant le petit groupe de personnes qui me regardait avec curiosité. Un rapide bonjour en passant et me voilà à l'intérieur.

- Ah Warren, tu arrives à pic ! Papa voudrait que tu ailles voir en bas. Il a pas l'air content. Oh ! Bonsoir ! Vous devez être celle qu'on attendait !

Une fille –je lui donnerai dans les dix-huit ans maxi- me sourit et me détaille de la tête aux pieds.

- Bonne déduction Jesse… lui répondit Warren.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et prit mes affaires à sa place.

- Tu vas loger chez nous, viens, je vais te montrer ta chambre !

Loger ici ? Hein ? Mais… je ne comprends décidément rien. Où est Ethan ?

- Euh…Où est mon frère s'il te plaît ?

Une sensation étrange se répandit en moi, comme si quelque chose de puissant se rapprochait. C'est une autre voix qui me répondit. Une voix d'homme.

- Si c'est d'Ethan dont vous parlez, il est en cellule d'isolement.

Je me retournai et baissai rapidement le regard en voyant l'homme en face de moi. Vu son aura que je pouvais sentir et le regard imposant dont il faisait preuve, ça devait être lui l'Alpha. Adam Hauptman. Je l'avais déjà vu à la télévision et dans les journaux, mais comme une andouille, j'avais oublié qu'il était l'Alpha du coin…

- Adam Hauptman, me lança-t-il en me tendant la main. Vous êtes donc la sœur d'Ethan, je l'aurai parié…

Je relevai la tête et serrai sa main. Je ressentis une sort de décharge électrique me traverser. Décidément, très puissant le chef de meute… La fille –Jesse- repartit en prenant mon sac et monta à l'étage. Je pouvais entendre le brouhaha dans le salon, signe qu'il y avait beaucoup de monde. J'étais perdue. Cellule d'isolement, meute, réunion… Adam toussa. Je sortais de mes pensées.

- Oh euh… oui sa sœur. Je peux le voir ?

- Je ne pense pas que ça soit une bonne idée pour le moment.

Je le regardai en arquant un sourcil.

- Pourquoi, il ne va pas bien ?

- Oh si. Mais vous saviez que votre frère ne savait pas contrôler son loup lors des lunes presque pleines ?

J'eu un petit rire.

- Et c'est encore pire les soirs de pleine lune, lui dis-je.

Il me regarda avec perplexité.

- Venez avec moi, je dois vous présenter au reste de la meute et surtout à Sam.

- Ah ! le toubib ! Warren m'en a parlé dans la voiture.

- Qu'a-t-il dit d'autre ?

- Rien de bien intéressant et encore moins pour quelle raison je me retrouve ici. Qu'a fait mon frère ? Il a tué quelqu'un ?

J'aurai pu prendre un air un peu plus apeuré mais j'étais habituée à force. Quand Ethan rentrait après des soirs de pleine lune où j'avais été indisponible ou pas assez forte physiquement, il me disait directement qu'il avait tué une personne ou deux… des clochards la plupart du temps. Il s'en voulait mais ne réussissait pas à se défaire de cette folie quand je n'étais pas avec lui. Evidemment, j'accusais le coup sans rien dire, ne voulant pas le blesser, car après tout il n'était pas responsable de son état. Adam me regarda avec encore plus de curiosité.

- Il a failli, mais nous l'avons arrêté à temps. Venez.

C'était un ordre plus qu'une invitation. Je le suivis donc sans broncher. Pas envie de me froisser avec l'Alpha dès le premier soir. Quand j'entrai à sa suite dans le salon, j'ouvrai de grands yeux. Ils devaient être une bonne trentaine, voire plus mais je ne les comptais pas. Ils cessèrent de parler quand leur chef entra et me détaillèrent des yeux comme l'avait fait le groupe dehors. Quelle agréable sensation d'être aussi convoitée du regard par une bande de loup-garou, à l'approche de la pleine-lune…

- Voici…

Adam se tourna vers moi en me demandant clairement mon prénom.

- Oh euh Lisa…

- Voici Lisa, la sœur d'Ethan, notre jeune recrue.

Des exclamations retentirent à droite et à gauche.

- Ils sont deux ? Mais comment c'est possible ?

- Elle ne sent pas le loup, elle !

Plusieurs voix s'élevèrent parmi le groupe et à ce moment précis j'aurai voulu être toute petite, disparaitre sur le champ.

- Je sais, c'est pour ça qu'on va les interroger tous les deux, quand Ethan sera prêt.

Un cri bestial retentit au sous-sol et mon cœur accéléra. J'aurai reconnu ce cri entre mille. Ni une ni deux, je fonçais directement vers l'endroit d'où provenaient les cris.

- Lisa ! Non !

Alpha ou pas, je n'allais pas rester là pendant que mon frère souffrait et m'appelait. Je trouvai une porte d'où une femme sortait, tatouée sur les bras. Elle me regarda arriver droit sur elle, surprise.

- Mercy, empêche là de descendre !

La dénommée Mercy tenta de me tenir par le bras mais j'avais déjà filé et avancé dans l'escalier. Au moins un bon côté pour moi, j'étais très rapide. Mais je sentais déjà une crise d'asthme se profiler au loin… Les cris continuaient de s'élever de plus en plus fortement.

- Mais poussez-vous, vous voyez bien qu'on peut rien lui dire, il refuse !

Une voix d'homme s'élevait au-dessus des cris et j'arrivai bientôt en bas. Je reconnu Warren de dos, il était accompagné de deux autres hommes que je ne connaissais pas et devant eux, une cage. Une cage avec Ethan sous sa forme de loup-garou à l'intérieur.

- Ethan !

J'entendais les pas d'Adam et la dénommée Mercy se rapprocher. Et un grondement sourd. Pas bon là.

- Je t'ai dit de reculer.

- Il vaudrait mieux pour vous que vous reculiez de cette cage, Adam n'aime pas la contrariété.

Il y avait de l'amusement dans la voix de Mercy. Je me reculai en jetant un œil à Adam. Ses yeux avaient déjà changé d'apparence. Ethan, dans sa cage reculait également. Il pouvait sentir que l'Alpha s'énervait. Cinq minutes à peine et j'arrivai déjà à énerver le chef de meute. Bravo Lisa. Je regardai à nouveau vers la cage, Ethan dans sa forme de loup, était couché, les oreilles baissées. Il craignait Adam.

- C'est qui ça encore ?

Je me tournai vers celui qui venait de parler. Un homme blond a l'allure classe me regardait d'un air méfiant.

- C'est… la sœur d'Ethan, lui répondit Adam.

- Pardon ?

Là, ce fut l'autre homme, juste à côté de la cage qui parla. Un homme châtain, aux yeux bleus et sacrément bien bâti et plus que grand selon moi, regardait Adam –qui commençait à se calmer- avec un air incrédule.

- Mais ils sont combien comme ça ?

A nouveau celui qui semblait antipathique à mon égard.

- On n'est que deux si ça peut vous rassurer et je vais reprendre mon frère avec moi si ça ne vous gêne pas !

Il se mit à rire.

- Ben voyons… un loup-garou incontrôlable en liberté avec une gonz… gamine !

Non mais pour qui se prend-il celui-là ? Gamine ?

- Ben…

L'autre homme –le grand- me regarde et regarde Adam de temps à autre.

- Vous êtes… sa sœur cadette ?

Je le regardai, il semblait perdu, tout comme je l'étais un peu moi-même.

- De deux minutes oui.

Il ouvrit de grands yeux.

- Des jumeaux ? bon sang…

Il s'adossa à la cage en se mettant à rire.

- C'est la meilleure là. Des jumeaux.

- Elle a la même odeur Sam, ce n'est pas trop difficile à imaginer… lui répondit Adam.

Ainsi c'est lui le fameux Sam, le docteur de la meûte…

- Je peux savoir ce qu'il y a de drôle dans le fait qu'on soit jumeaux ?

Sam me regarde un instant et finit par sourire.

- Rien de drôle. Juste que je ne pensais pas que je retrouverai un fils et… une fille par la même occasion.

Comment dire à ce moment précis. On dit que la terre arrête de tourner c'est ça ? Bon et bien, ce doit être ce que je ressentis à ce moment précis. Fils et fille… j'ai bien compris. C'est donc lui ? Ma réaction doit être amusante puisqu'il rit. M'agace à rire décidément…

- Désolé de te le dire de cette façon mais depuis quelques jours nous sommes sous tension depuis que ton frère est arrivé par ici, et moi le premier j'avoue.

- Dis-moi Sam, tu fais des tirs groupés maintenant ? lui lance Mercy, amusée.

« Désolé Lisa, je n'ai pas eu le temps de te prévenir. »

Je regarde vers la cage, Ethan est dans un coin au fond et me regarde, l'air encore penaud. L'avantage quand on est sœur jumelle avec un loup-garou, c'est qu'on peut comuniquer avec lui par la pensée.

« Merci de me plonger dans le bordel jusqu'au cou ! Tu aurais dû m'appeler bien avant la pleine lune ! Espèce de crétin ! »

Sa réponse ne se fait pas attendre puisqu'il se met à grogner furieusement en me montrant les crocs.

- Ne joue pas à ça avec moi ! Ca ne marche pas.

- Vous… communiquez par la pensée ? me demande Warren.

- Juste quand il est sous forme de loup.

- Je ne les ai pas entendus… lance Adam.

Sam eut à ce moment-là un rire plus nerveux qu'autre chose. Oui je sais là c'était carrément des histoires à dormir debout, tout s'enchaînait, plus la fatigue et moi ma crise d'asthme qui n'était pas loin devant toutes ces nouveautés –et oui les émotions, ça ne m'aide pas à respirer calmement- que plus personne n'avait l'air de suivre. Seul Ethan finit par se calmer et à tourner en rond dans sa cage, plus par agacement qu'autre chose.

- Nous allons remonter à présent et éclaircir les choses, je pense que ça vaut mieux, annonça Adam.

- Ethan…

- Il sera sous contrôle ici, Ben va rester à côté de lui.

Lui ? Contrôler mon frère ? Et puis quoi encore ! Je regardai Ben, méfiante.

- Je vais rien lui faire à ton frère…

- J'y compte bien.

- Sinon quoi, tu vas me mordre ?

Il eut un sourire narquois. Il m'agace ce type !

- Va savoir…

- Ben, tu restes ici et s'il y a du nouveau, tu m'appelles, lui ordonna Adam avant de faire demi-tour et de remonter les escaliers.

- Ok chef.

Les autres le suivent et je continue de le fixer du regard. Pas une bonne chose, il a déjà les yeux qui changent de couleur. Ne pas fixer un loup dans les yeux, je le sais ça mais bon, c'est tentant là… Je l'entends même grogner. Il m'agace vraiment lui… Je tourne mes yeux vers la cage et voit Ethan qui me tend un regard qui en dit long.

« Va avec eux avant que je ne m'énerve… »

« Ca t'avanceras à quoi ? »

Nouveau grognement de sa part.

- C'est bon ! je te laisse avec ton… gardien.

Un dernier regard qui montre mon mépris pour ce « Ben » et je quitte l'endroit qui sent le fauve. Arrivée en haut, je sens ma crise d'asthme arriver et je me dépêche de prendre une bouffée de Ventoline.

- Ca va ? me demande Mercy, qui m'attend.

- Oui, merci.

- Tu es asthmatique ? Curieux.

- Il faut croire qu'Ethan a hérité d'une santé de fer et moi… de ce qu'il restait à prendre.

Elle a un air amérindien à première vue. Mais elle n'a pas l'air d'être un loup-garou. Méfiante aussi. Ou étonnée ?

- Adam et sa meute s'impatientent, il faut y aller.

Elle passe devant moi et je la suis. Les loups ont l'air énervés par l'attente à sentir l'odeur forte de fauve dans la pièce. Odeur que je reconnais chez Ethan quand il est _vraiment_ énervé.

- Bon, allons-y, après nous sortirons, annonça Adam en me voyant arrivé.

J'entends quelques murmures d'appréciation. Je dois leur faire rater une sortie en groupe…

- Voici donc Lisa, la sœur d'Ethan qui nous est arrivé il y a quelques jours. Vous savez tous qu'il s'agit d'un loup qui ne sait pas se contrôler, il va donc rester avec nous le temps qu'il y parvienne.

Je vois Mercy aller s'installer presque à ses côtés, s'accoudant au manteau de la cheminée. Je me mets un peu en retrait, bien qu'il me mette en avant sans que je le veuille.

- Ils sont jumeaux.

Des cris de stupeur retentissent et quelques petite rires amusés.

- Sam ne fait pas les choses à moitié ! Lance l'un d'eux au fond.

- Très amusant, lui dit Adam, qui lui, ne riait pas du tout.

Plus personne ne parla et il poursuivit. J'avais vraiment l'impression d'être une bête de foire.

- Oui je sais ce que vous pensez… elle n'est pas une louve. Or, elle est capable de communiquer avec lui par la pensée sous sa forme de loup. Il va falloir que l'on en apprenne plus sur eux. Je pense que c'est la première fois qu'une paire de jumeaux naît d'un père loup et d'une femme purement humaine –et sans que celle-ci ne meurt.

Il ne me rassure pas du tout avec ses paroles. Maman aurait pu y passer ?

- Tu pouvais choisir d'autres mots… lui dit Sam en me regardant.

Je dois faire une tête de six pieds de long. Adam me regarde.

- Je vais au plus direct, nous ne pouvons pas y passer la soirée.

Là, il est vraiment agacé et impatient. Je vois ses yeux virer au jaunâtre et les muscles de sa mâchoire se contracter. Je n'aime pas cette ambiance d'un coup. Qu'on en finisse et vite !

- Lisa restera aussi parmi nous le temps que tout ça soit éclairci. Elle est sous ma protection, ainsi que son frère. Que quelqu'un tente quoique ce soit et il le regrettera.

Plus aucun son ne fut émis dans l'assistance. Il fallait l'avouer, il imposait par sa prestance. Puis je réfléchissais. Rester parmi eux ? Mais combien de temps ?

- Bien, allons-y.

Des soupirs et des exclamations se firent entendre et le groupe de loup-garou sortit de la pièce assez rapidement pour se disperser vers l'extérieur. Je vis Adam parler avec Mercy en privé et l'embrasser furtivement. Puis il me jeta un regard, suivi par sa compagne. Il lui chuchota quelques mots et elle acquiesça. Je vis ensuite Sam s'approcher alors que Warren passait à côté de moi pour aller rejoindre le groupe.

- Un peu perdue ?

Je le regardai.

- Perdue ? Je ne sais même pas ce qu'il se passe ni ce que je fais ici…

- On parlera un peu plus longuement demain. Ce soir c'est la pleine lune et nous devons aller nous « dégourdir les pattes ». Nous emmenons Ethan avec nous.

- Quoi, vous sortez ? Mais je ne vais pas rester ici !

Il sourit à nouveau.

- Nous allons chasser plus précisément. Je pense que ton frère le fait aussi à la pleine lune ?

Petit moment de malaise là. Oui ça pour chasser, il chasse…

- En quelque sorte oui.

Il fronce les sourcils. Apparemment, Ethan ne l'a pas mis au courant de ses chasses du côté de Los Angeles…

- Je sens que je vais en apprendre plus que je ne le pensais… Je te laisse, Mercy et Jesse restent ici ce soir. Bonne nuit.

Et il partit sans un mot de plus. C'était une situation surréaliste, je me retrouvai seule dans une grande maison inconnue, en compagnie de la compagne officielle –a ce que j'avais pu voir- et une jeune fille dont je pense qu'il s'agissait de la fille d'Adam. Une minute, lui aussi avait pu avoir une fille alors, ce n'était pas si « rare » d'avoir un enfant avec un loup-garou ! Donc pas une exception Ethan et moi… quoique si… ils ne savaient pas forcément tout de l'histoire. La vie est compliquée parfois.

- Lisa, on allait se faire des hamburgers, tu n'as pas mangé je parie ?

C'est justement Jesse qui me parlait. Elle avait déjà les pains dans la main en me parlant de la cuisine que je distinguais du salon.

- Oh euh non, pas eu l'occasion encore…

- Viens par ici, on va pouvoir discuter tranquillement.

Discuter. En fait j'aurai surtout voulu prendre une douche froide. Non glacée. Car je ne comprenais rien à tout ça. J'entendis qu'on remontait du sous-sol et je vis passer Ethan dans sa forme de loup. Les autres s'étaient changés aussi et je vis un loup blanc le précéder, jetant un regard vers moi avant de partir dehors, Ethan en faisant autant sans un regard en arrière.


	3. Chapter 3

Alors en réponse, non je n'ai pas encore lu le tome 6 (j'ai hâte de l'avoir :p) ça sert de suite au tome 5 là...

Effectivement, le couple sera Lisa/Ben mais bon c'est pas sans difficultés que ça va se faire XD. Mercy est un peu moins présente, je m'efforce de la faire apparaitre le plus possible, mais c'est un peu normal qu'elle ne soit pas tout le temps dans les pattes de Lisa^^

Et pour les chapitres, ben j'en suis au 7ème en écriture, j'ai de la marge ^^ Bonnelecture ;)

**-3-**

Je me retrouvai donc assise sur un tabouret devant un plan de travail dans la cuisine de l'alpha des tri-cities, en compagnie de Mercy sa petite-amie, et de la fille de celui-ci. A part ça, tout allait bien. Mon frère était partit avec une meute de loup-garous et était accompagné de notre père dont j'ignorais l'existence jusqu'à la semaine dernière et que je venais de rencontrer pour la première fois il y a quelques longues minutes. Comme vous le voyez, c'est une vie en gros… très banale. Banale ou qui risque de me faire aller à l'asile à cette vitesse là.

- Alors Lisa, parle-nous un peu de toi, on est vraiment très étonnées par ce qui se passe là. Sam papa, ça fait tout drôle, lança Jesse en préparant les sandwichs.

Je la regardai mettre copieusement du ketchup sur le steak, me rappelant au passage que je n'aimais pas le ketchup.

- Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il l'est, c'est surtout étonnant qu'il ait un fils loup-garou et une fille parfaitement humaine…rajouta Mercy en me servant un verre de coca que je pris avec une rapidité qui montrait ma soif intense.

Puis elle me regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

- Tu es médecin ?

Deuxième fois qu'on me le demande ça…

- Non, infirmière. Oui je sais, je sens le médical apparemment… une minute, tu es un loup-garou aussi ? Tu n'es pas partie avec eux ?

Mercy eut un sourire en coin.

- Non, je ne suis pas un loup-garou, bien qu'Adam m'ait intégrée à part entière dans sa meute en me déclarant comme sa compagne officielle. Je suis ce qu'on appelle une changeuse. Une métamorphe si tu préfères. Je me transforme en coyote.

Je recrachai un peu le coca que je venais de mettre dans ma bouche en l'écoutant parler. Un coyote ? Merveilleux, je n'avais jamais entendu ça.

- Et tu ne fais pas comme la meute, je veux dire partir chasser et tout ça ?

- Non, car à leur différence, je me transforme rapidement. Et je n'ai pas besoin de vivre en meute comme eux. Bon sauf là, vu que je suis la compagne d'Adam… Ils ont eu beaucoup de mal à m'accepter comme supérieure à eux, et encore aujourd'hui, certains ont beaucoup de mal.

- Pourquoi ça ?

- Un coyote est inférieur à un loup, donc t'imagines, un qui se retrouve à la tête de leur clan ? Jesse disait ça en souriant et en restant concentrée sur sa tâche.

Mercy me regarda un instant.

- Tu en sauras un peu plus au fur et à mesures… mais nous aimerions en savoir plus sur toi. C'est très intriguant comme situation. Je connais Sam depuis que je suis petite, alors comprend mes interrogations… qui est ta mère et pourquoi vous a-t-elle cachés à Sam ?

Alors là, si je le savais… j'ignorais cette partie de ma vie.

- Et bien ma mère s'appelle Marie et vit à Los Angeles, pas très loin de chez mon frère et moi. Elle nous a toujours dit que notre père était mort peu avant notre naissance. Elle a eu beaucoup de mal à nous accepter et est toujours un peu distante avec nous, bien qu'elle nous aime à sa manière. C'est surtout à l'adolescence que tout a empiré. Quand elle a découvert qu'Ethan se transformait… elle a voulu le dissimuler et nous mettre à l'écart, mais en grandissant, nous nous sommes affirmés et nous sommes partis vivre en ville, pendant qu'elle restait à la campagne. Par contre, la ville est trop tentante pour un loup-garou, Ethan n'a jamais su se contrôler, ou si, juste en tuant des clochards ou autre junkie.

- Et tu n'as jamais cherché à lui trouver une meute ? Mercy me regardait toujours, intriguée.

- On ne savait pas qu'il existait des meutes. On était seuls, avec une mère qui était effrayée par son propre fils et moi seule pouvais le résonner.

- Comment t'y prends-tu pour le calmer ? J'ai vu que tu communiquais avec lui par la pensée…

- Entre autre oui. Mais il y a une sorte de… lien entre nous qui fait que j'arrive à le gérer.

- Un lien ? Ah oui le lien des jumeaux, parait qu'ils ont un lien fort… ça doit être plus grand en étant loup-garou ? Jesse avait terminé ses hamburgers et les mettait sur des assiettes avant de nous les tendre. J'en croquais un morceau.

Un lien. Oui on peut dire ça comme ça, même si c'est plus qu'un lien à ma connaissance et pas franchement quelque chose d'agréable et plutôt incroyable à mes yeux… Je sentais le regard pesant de Mercy sur moi et cela commençait à me mettre mal à l'aise.

- Et Sam, pourquoi n'a-t-il pas été mis au courant, me demanda Mercy.

- Ca j'en sais foutre rien… dis-je en mordant à nouveau dans mon hamburger.

Ma façon de parler avait dû la choquer un tantinet et je me dis que la fatigue plus tout ce qui venait de se passer n'arrangerait pas ma façon de dire.

- Il faudrait lui demander. Jusqu'à la semaine dernière, je croyais mon père mort et là il paraît que c'est un loup-garou de la meute du coin.

- Il ne fait pas partie de la meute, il est solitaire. Mais c'est vrai qu'il aide Adam si besoin est. Il a été mon colocataire pendant un petit bout de temps pour ne pas trop se sentir inclus dans la meute. Nous habitions le tas de cendre en face.

Je la regardai sans comprendre. Elle avait vécu avec mon père en étant avec l'Alpha ? Je pense qu'elle saisit mon regard interrogateur puisqu'elle me répondit :

- J'habitai le mobil-home sur le terrain d'à côté. Et Sam était mon colocataire, il travaille à l'hôpital de Richland.

- Et Adam le tolérai ? Que sa compagne ait un autre loup chez elle ?

Jesse eut un petit rire.

- Ils ont mis le temps avant de l'accepter tous les deux, mais bon Mercy est la propriété de papa maintenant.

- Propriété ?

- Jesse… je suis juste liée à lui et à sa meute.

- Mien…mienne… minauda Jesse en se moquant d'elle.

- Continue et je te fais avaler ce hamburger par les trous de nez !

- Oui oui…

Jesse continua de rire en prenant son sandwich et en sortant pour regagner sa chambre, un verre de coca dans l'autre main. Elle m'amusait. Je bâillais sans le vouloir.

- Je vais te montrer ta chambre, je pense que du repos sera le bienvenu…

- Oui, je crois aussi là.

Je me dépêchai de finir mon assiette et le verre de coca avant de la suivre à l'étage. Elle me fit entrer dans une pièce au fond du couloir en se tenant sur le seuil de la porte.

- Tu as une salle de bain dans le couloir. Par contre, évite de te balader en petite tenue, il y a pas mal de mâles qui circulent dans la maison… Demain, je pense qu'on se réunira pour mieux parler de toute cette affaire, ton frère devrait être plus apte à communiquer sous forme humaine. Bonne nuit !

Elle sourit rapidement et referma la porte derrière elle. Je regardai alors la chambre qu'on me proposait pour ces quelques jours. Tout était très ordonné et méticuleusement rangé. Serait-ce la maison d'un vrai maniaque ? Je m'asseyais sur le lit en soufflant. Que d'histoires que je ne maitrisais pas. Et qu'allaient-ils demander demain ? J'espérai qu'Ethan n'en avait pas trop dit à mon sujet, après tout c'est lui le loup dans l'histoire, moi je ne suis que sa sœur… Et il y avait ce père inconnu maintenant. J'avais du mal à me faire à cette idée. Il faisait jeune en prime, ça n'aidait pas à le reconnaître comme mon père. Je me relevai pour fouiller dans ma valise et en sortait un short et un débardeur pour la nuit, avec inscrit dessus : « I hate mornings » sous la tête de Garfield. Oui vaudrait mieux éviter de se promener comme ça dans les couloirs décidément… Je partis dans la salle de bain afin de prendre une douche et de me laver les dents, avant de regagner la chambre pour me coucher. Je dormi d'un sommeil sans songe cette nuit-là, trop fatiguée par cette journée de voyage et ces faits nouveaux dans ma vie.

C'est une caresse sur ma joue qui me fit sortir de mes songes le lendemain. J'étais en train de courir après un chat roux, pendant qu'un loup-garou commençait à me demander son chemin tranquillement comme si de rien n'était… drôle de rêve. J'ouvrai les yeux et vit le regard azur d'Ethan au-dessus de moi.

- Debout marmotte, ou tu vas rater le petit déjeuner…

Je fronçai les sourcils et me relevai d'un bond. Un peu perdue sur l'endroit où je me trouvais ce matin.

- Du calme ma grande ! Va pas me faire une crise matinale.

Je le regardai intensément en le secouant pratiquement par les épaules.

- Ethan ? Ça va mieux ? Tu as réussi à te maitriser ?

Il se mit à rire.

- Du calme, pas la peine de t'exciter comme ça !

Je finis par le lâcher et il me sourit.

- Oui, j'ai pu me maîtriser. Je n'aurai plus besoin de tes _services_ à l'avenir je pense.

- Tant mieux, tu sais que je n'adore pas cette sensation…

- Je sais. Je pense que tu vas pouvoir souffler maintenant.

Il me regarda avec un air inquiet.

- Tu as l'air épuisé va ?

- Le voyage m'a fatiguée et… toutes ces nouveautés ne m'aident pas. Je n'ai pas la chance d'avoir ta santé de fer mon cher.

Je lui souris en me levant.

- Tu ne vas pas te promener comme ça dans les couloirs ?

Je me retournai en souriant ironiquement.

- Oui je sais, il y a beaucoup de mâles dans le coin…

- Sérieux si tu te ballades comme ça avec des loup-garous dans le coin, tu vas les exciter !

- Pas besoin d'être un loup-garou pour vous exciter les hommes… Non rassure-toi, j'allais passer mon sweat pour aller dans la salle de bain !

- Mais ton short !Il est trop…

- Oh finis de jouer la mère poule oui ! Je te signale que je me promène comme ça à L.A et que tu ne m'en fais pas toute une histoire.

- Oui mais moi je suis ton frère. Je ne vais pas te sauter dessus. Ici, je n'en sais rien.

Je levai les yeux au ciel en passant mon sweat et mon jean.

- Ça ira comme ça ? Non mais je te jure… Pire que maman toi.

- Tu as eu des nouvelles d'elle au fait ?

- Non, pourquoi, je devrai ?

Il marqua un temps d'arrêt.

- Peut-être, vu qu'elle sait maintenant qu'on a retrouvé notre père. On verra bien, si elle t'appelle… Oh, n'oublie pas de prendre ton traitement !

- Oui papa… je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour savoir que je dois poursuivre mon traitement de fond…

Il se leva du lit et se dirigea à ma suite alors que je m'apprêtais à sortir. Nous sortîmes tous les deux dans le couloir et je sentis une odeur d'œufs et de bacon me chatouiller les narines, ce qui me donna envie de descendre manger avant de me préparer. Mais non, n'allons pas « exciter » ces mâles voyons ! J'entrai dans la salle de bain, Ethan passant à côté de moi pour repartir au rez-de-chaussée.

Je descendais quelques minutes après, retrouvant quelques membres de la meute en train de parler, certains avec un morceau de toast dans la main, d'autres se contentant de boire une tasse de café. Quelques regards se tournèrent vers moi au fur et à mesure que je progressai jusqu'à la cuisine. Tant de monde un dimanche matin !

-Bonjour Lisa ! Bien dormi ?

Je reconnu la voix enjouée de Jesse qui me tendait déjà une tasse de café à peine étais-je arrivée. Déjà que je ne suis pas trop réveillée le matin, autant d'engouement me déstabilisait, tout comme cette situation.

- Jesse, laisse-la donc s'installer au lieu de lui sauter dessus, lui dit Adam qui se tenait debout en croisant les bras à côté de la fenêtre.

Ethan me fit signe pour venir m'installer au plan de travail, à côté de lui. Sam était également à côté de lui et finissait un morceau de bacon. Ils étaient tellement à l'aise et enclins à la franche camaraderie que j'en étais encore plus perdue. J'avais le sentiment d'être sur une île déserte avec des autochtones qui se comprenaient, pendant que moi j'essayais de communiquer avec eux. Seul Ethan semblait parfaitement à l'aise dans ce groupe.

- Alors Lisa, la nuit a été bonne ?

Sam me regardait, attendant une réponse en buvant son café.

- Oui merci.

Plusieurs autres membres de la meute entrèrent dans la cuisine, certains pour bavarder entre eux, d'autres pour venir reprendre de la nourriture et tout ce fouillis général me donna le tournis. Je n'étais pas dans mon élément et je n'étais pas à l'aise au milieu de la foule. Je sentis une bouffée de panique m'envahir et je préférai sortir avant d'être submergée par mes émotions, risquant une crise d'asthme. Je fus vite sur le perron à l'arrière de la cuisine et m'asseyait sur la première marche, fermant les yeux et cherchant à remettre mes pensées au clair. Je ne restai pas longtemps seule, je sentis le bras d'Ethan m'enlacer autour de mes épaules.

- Trop de monde, hein ?

- Tu connais mon goût pour les attroupements…

Il ricana.

- Question d'habitude tu sais. Je n'étais pas très chaud pour vivre en meute, mais on s'y fait.

Vivre en meute ? Comment ça ?

- Que veux-tu dire par vivre en meute ?

Il me fixa un instant, et je sentis comme de la gêne dans son regard. Je pense que j'avais saisi où il voulait en venir.

- Tu viens t'installer ici ?

Il acquiesça après quelques secondes.

- Mais tu les connais à peine !

- Je sais, mais j'ai un tas de choses à apprendre avec eux. Adam va m'intégrer à la meute.

Tout ça allait décidément trop vite. Ethan était un fonceur je le savais, mais de là à tout quitter du jour au lendemain pour vivre en « meute »… J'entendis des bruits de pas se rapprocher de nous et je vis descendre Samuel et Adam qui se placèrent devant nous, en position dominante.

- On va parler ici, je crois comprendre que tu n'es pas amatrice de foule… me dit Adam.

- Lisa aime la solitude, une vraie louve solitaire, répondit joyeusement Ethan pour détendre l'atmosphère.

- Sauf que les louves ne peuvent pas rester solitaires et qu'il ne s'agit pas d'une louve justement… donc elle devra s'y faire.

- Euh excusez-moi mais… on peut me dire ce que je fais ici ? Je n'ai pas prévu de vivre comme vous en meute, je suis une simple humaine qui a une petite vie tranquille à Los Angeles et mon frère a peut-être envie de vivre avec vous mais moi non…

- Tu ne veux pas apprendre à connaître Sam ?

Sam me regardait intensément, comme s'il essayait de me sonder de l'intérieur. Je cherchais la réponse que je souhaitais donner dans ses yeux.

- Surement oui, mais pas en restant ici enfermée dans une meute… Je n'ai pas vos besoins d'être entourée en permanence.

- Tu pourras repartir si tu le souhaites. Je veux juste en savoir plus sur vous deux, me dit Adam.

Je le regardai en prenant soin de ne pas trop le fixer du regard.

- Et à propos de quoi ?

- Comment se fait-il qu'il soit le seul avec le don de lycanthropie et non toi ?

Je regardai Ethan qui souleva ses épaules, en signe d'ignorance.

- Surement parce que je lui ai légué ma partie en étant dans le ventre de notre mère ? Ou parce que j'ai une santé fragile qui m'empêche d'être un loup-garou ? Qu'est-ce que j'en sais…

Le ton que j'avais employé ne sembla pas plaire à l'Alpha qui émit un grondement sourd dans sa gorge.

- Ecoutez, on est venus au monde comme ça, lui extrêmement fort et moi chétive, il se transforme en loup-garou et on sait maintenant que notre père est vivant, merveilleux. Maintenant, Ethan veut vivre avec vous, tant mieux. Moi je vais repartir à L.A et si « Sam » veut venir me rendre visite, parfait. On n'en sait pas plus que vous et on n'avancera à rien de toute façon.

- Ce n'est pas la peine de s'énerver, me lance Sam.

- Je suis calme. C'est juste que je ne suis pas à ma place dans votre meute et que si Ethan est heureux de vous avoir tous trouvés, j'en suis ravie pour lui , mais moi je n'ai qu'une envie, repartir chez moi pour continuer ma petite vie tranquille.

- Très bien. Nous nous débrouillerons sans toi. Nous savons à présent que vous êtes deux nés d'un père loup-garou. Bien que toi tu ne sois pas touchée par la lycanthropie, c'est cela que je trouve étrange, me dit Adam.

- Mais en fait… commença Ethan.

Je lui jetai un regard noir en lui faisant bien comprendre que la conversation était close.

- Non… rien.

Adam et Samuel se regardèrent un instant avant de reporter leur regard vers nous. Et voilà, bravo Ethan, les pieds dans le plat, comme toujours. Va mentir à un loup-garou maintenant.

- Vous ne nous avez pas tout dit…

- Si, on a tout dit. Il n'y a rien de plus à savoir.

Je me levai d'un bon, après tout je n'avais pas menti, il n'y avait rien de plus à savoir, ça ne servait à rien d'aller rajouter les particularités de notre lien. Ce n'était pas au gout d'Adam apparemment qui me bloqua le passage alors que je repartais vers l'intérieur.

- Pas si vite.

- Laissez-moi passer, j'ai des affaires à ranger !

Autant dire que les yeux du loup virèrent à l'or à cet instant précis. Recevoir des ordres n'est pas sa tasse de thé on dirait… Il se contrôlait énormément pour ne pas changer à la vue de ses muscles tendus et de sa mâchoire crispée.

- Samuel, peux-tu dire à ta fille qu'on ne donne pas d'ordre à l'Alpha d'une meute et qu'elle a intérêt à nous dire ce qu'ils cachent ?

Ca me faisait drôle d'entendre le mot « fille », alors que je ne le connaissais pas plus que ça. J'entendis Sam soupirer.

- On ne peut pas les forcer, si Lisa veut repartir, qu'elle parte. Après tout, c'est Ethan qui change. Elle n'est que sa jumelle.

- Et ils mentent, tu l'as aussi bien senti que moi. Il se passe quelque chose que nous ignorons et nous devons savoir de quoi il s'agit !

Adam donnait ses ordres, mais Sam ne coopérait pas. Combien de minutes cela durerait-il avant qu'ils ne décident de s'affronter pour savoir qui aurait le dernier mot ? Ca devenait franchement pénible cette histoire.

- Calmez-vous ! Il n'y a rien de plus à savoir que j'aide Lisa en lui donnant un peu de ma magie lycanthrope pour l'aider à améliorer sa santé ! Voilà ! Rien de plus.

Je regardai Ethan, médusée. Alors là, chapeau mon frère, tu t'en es bien tiré ! Adam et Sam l'interrogèrent du regard. Il haussa les épaules avant de les redescendre.

- Lisa est plus ou moins malade selon les saisons, et quand elle va vraiment mal, je lui transfert un peu de ma force.

- Tu nous explique comment tu procèdes ? Je n'ai jamais entendu de telles histoires…lui demanda Sam.

- Il me mord et ma santé s'améliore.

Ils nous regardaient tous les deux, perplexes. Ca fonctionnait mais pas totalement. Il y avait du vrai et du faux dedans, difficile de savoir ce qui était faux….

- Donc, en résumé, Lisa ne peut pas se passer de vivre à côté de son frère pour « survivre » ?

Adam souriait légèrement. Je n'avais pas pensé à cette option.

- Je peux vivre sans lui, il faut juste qu'il vienne me trouver quelques fois par an pour m'aider à aller mieux si c'est ça la question.

- Si Ethan disparait, tu disparais aussi alors ?

Merci d'aller directement à un sujet aussi peu enjoué monsieur l'Alpha… Que dire, oui ou non ?

- Je pense que je pourrai vivre, grâce à mes médicaments, mais je vivrai surement moins longtemps.

Puis j'ai ma roue de secours surtout, mais si je pouvais éviter de l'avoir en permanence, ça m'arrangerait. Et puis Ethan n'est pas destiné à partir dans l'heure qui suit ! Cette réponse sembla les laisser perplexe néanmoins, ils étaient étonnés apparemment que la magie garou puissent m'aider à vivre. Après tout, il existait bien des faes et des créatures diverses et variées, pourquoi cela ne serait-il pas possible ?

- Ethan, comment as-tu réussi à rester invisible aux yeux de la meute de Los Angeles ? Il y a un Alpha aussi là-bas, je suis étonné que Conrad ne t'ai pas placé sous ses ordres…

- Il a voulu le faire. Mais nous avons réussi à lui expliquer la situation quant à Lisa et aussi par le fait que je ne tuais que des sdf, mais cette partie-là vous la saviez déjà.

J'adore entendre le mot « que » dans une phrase d'assassinat. Certes, ils étaient sans domicile et sans vie réelle, mais de là à s'en servir comme festin… Bon c'était bien joli toutes ces histoires de meurtres et de meute, mais moi j'en avais aussi des questions… J'étais ici pour ça apparemment, donc il fallait que je sache.

- Je peux poser une question à mon tour ?

Ils me regardèrent tous les trois et je me contentai de planter mes yeux dans ceux de mon soi-disant « père ».

- Qui est partit alors, maman ou toi ?

Je pense que ma question n'était pas très attendue et qu'ils ne s'y attendaient pas, surtout Sam à la tête qu'il fit et à la couleur changeante de ses iris.

- Lisa… tu pouvais attendre pour ce genre de questions, me prévint Ethan.

- Je suis ici pour ça, non ? Autant savoir.

Je reportai mon regard vers Sam qui se contrôlait doucement.

- Je ne suis pas partis et pour la prochaine question, je ne savais pas qu'elle était enceinte, ça te vas ?

- Hum. Je vous laisse en famille, je vais retrouver Mercy, nous dit Adam sans attendre son reste. Après tout cela ne le concernait plus à partir de maintenant.

La tension était palpable, et je pense que j'aurai droit à un sermon de la part d'Ethan. Néanmoins, Sam finit par répondre à mes différentes questions. J'appris donc qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés alors qu'il errait un peu en solitaire il y a environ 25 ans, qu'ils n'avaient pas passé beaucoup de temps ensemble –une nuit, c'est court effectivement- dans une ville proche de là où il habitait avec la meute de son père. Elle était en déplacement pour ses études apparemment. Il n'aimait pas ma mère à proprement parler, il l'avait juste rencontrée dans un bar. Elle était en déplacement pour ses études apparemment. C'est étrange de se dire qu'on a été conçus sans le moindre amour… Lui trouva cela plus qu'ironique vu qu'il cherchait absolument une compagne qui lui assurerait une descendance sans que celle-ci ne soit décimée en un rien de temps, et que toutes celles qu'il ait aimées ne soient jamais restées ou aient avorté ou bien fait des fausses couches. Ma mère était repartie le lendemain, n'étant sûrement pas prête à s'installer avec un homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas –mais avec qui elle avait couché, bravo- et ils s'étaient laissés juste leur nom et un numéro, au cas où ils se croiseraient à nouveau. Il nous précisa que ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes d'avoir des histoires sans lendemain, mais quand la solitude vous travaille de plus en plus, vous faites un peu n'importe quoi… Il souhaitait plus que tout avoir des enfants, et c'était chose faite avec nous deux à présent, surtout qu'Ethan se transformait en loup-garou depuis son adolescence ce qui avait l'air de ravir Sam. Ma mère, apparemment, avait choisi de lui cacher qu'elle était finalement tombée enceinte, ignorant totalement qu'il était un loup-garou et ne chercha jamais à le joindre alors qu'elle connaissait son nom et son numéro de téléphone. Elle avait bien tenté d'avorter mais ne put s'y résoudre au moment fatidique. Elle préféra choisir l'histoire du papa mort dans un accident de voiture pour éviter qu'on lui pose trop de questions. D'après Ethan, qui l'avait eue au téléphone, malgré leur manque de communication mutuel –ma mère avait peur de mon frère depuis qu'il avait fait sa première transformation- elle s'en voulait de nous l'avoir caché. Elle comprit que si son fils était ainsi, et après avoir eu vent que les loups-garous existaient bel et bien, c'est que son père devait en être un à la base.

J'en appris un peu plus également sur lui et sa vie passée, comme le fait qu'il avait au début prévu Mercy comme compagne, mais qu'il avait fini par partir quand elle sût qu'elle ne servirait que de reproductrice. Là j'étais quand même choquée d'apprendre ça de sa part. D'où une certaine tension entre Adam et lui. Il vivait jusqu'ici avec mercy dans son mobil-home, mais celui-ci ayant péri dans les flammes, Mercy s'était installée chez Adam et lui avait trouvé un appartement non loin de Finley où nous nous trouvions. Il m'apprit aussi qu'il était accompagné d'une fae du nom d'Ariana mais que la situation était assez compliquée car elle avait la phobie des loups-garous. Il essayait donc de l'habituer progressivement à son autre côté. Il nous la présentera un jour, mais il ne faudra pas s'étonner de son apparence quand nous la verrons. Il était donc médecin à Portland et je lui faisais part de mon étonnement quant à son fameux self-control par rapport au sang et aux blessés. Il avait beaucoup d'expérience, c'était sa réponse. Et pas mal d'années surtout. Il faisait si jeune qu'on aurait pu le croire frère ou oncle mais sûrement pas notre père, c'était assez troublant en fait.

Nous finissions de parler quand les bruits de portes qui claquent retentirent un peu partout, signe que les différents loups repartaient vaquer à leurs occupations dominicales. Il devait être déjà assez tard et à force de discussions, nous n'avions pas vu l'heure passer. Mais il le fallait, j'avais besoin d'en savoir plus et en privé. Pas en réunion de meute comme à chaque fois. Les autres n'avaient pas besoin d'en savoir plus sur nous après tout.

- Il va falloir que je prévienne Bran de votre « arrivée » maintenant.

- Bran ? Qui est-ce, lui demandais-je, intriguée.

- Le marock, le grand manitou des loups-garous si tu préfères, qui est accessoirement mon père et donc… -il va être ravi- votre grand-père.

Il eut un sourire en coin en disant cela et repartit dans la cuisine en refermant la porte. Je restai un instant sans parler ou bouger, regardant fixement devant moi, perdue dans mes pensées. Ethan me fit sursauter en se plaçant devant moi sans prévenir.

- Alors, ça va mieux maintenant ? Tu vois, ils nous acceptent !

- Je sais Ethan. Mais toi, pourras-tu vivre en meute ? Tu ne l'as jamais fait auparavant.

Je sentis la tête me tourner en quelques secondes et je m'accrochai à son bras. Il compris en aussi peu de temps qu'il m'aida à remonter vers la cuisine.

- Tu n'as rien mangé encore, c'est malin !

- Désolée, trop de monde tout à l'heure.

- Tu es impossible, ils ne vont pas te manger quand même.

Il m'installa sur un tabouret et j'entendis une voix ironique répondre, provenant du coin du réfrigérateur.

- Va savoir, on pourrait s'en servir comme amuse-gueule…

Je reconnus cette voix sans problème, un accent anglais vraiment trop prononcé. Je souris en coin et fit signe à Ethan de ne pas lui répondre.

- Oui mange petite, tu auras un peu plus de muscle pour qu'on puisse croquer dedans à la prochaine pleine lune.

- Il vaudrait mieux que tu évites de me croquer, je suis indigeste, ça serait dommage que je te donne une gastro-entérite, ça ne doit pas être beau à voir un loup qui se vide des deux côtés…

- Mais c'est qu'elle a de l'humour en plus ! T'en fais pas pour moi, j'ai l'estomac solide et je ne dis jamais non à un en-cas.

Je le dévisageais avec dépit. Quel plouc ! Il faisait classe comme ça, mais était définitivement un idiot fini.

- Oh au fait Ethan, toujours partant pour aller faire un bowling ? le cow-boy vient aussi apparemment, demanda Ben à mon frère qui me tendait un copieux petit déjeuner.

Je regardais l'assiette en haussant un sourcil.

- Oui pas de soucis. Lis', tu nous accompagnes ?

- Je ne sais pas jouer au bowling.

- Mais vous fichez quoi à Los Angeles ?

Je triai le gras de mon bacon en répondant à Ben.

- Je suis trop occupée pour aller jouer avec des boules sur une piste.

Je l'entendis emmètre un ricanement et je le regardai. Il fit signe qu'il n'en rajouterait pas et continua de sourire en prenant un morceau de bacon dans mon assiette avant de l'engloutir en une bouchée en me faisant un clin d'œil avant de filer dans le salon.

- Hey ! Mal élevé !

- Je crois qu'il t'aime bien.

Ethan était aussi occupé à piquer le bacon dans mon assiette –à ce rythme-là, je n'aurai bientôt plus rien à manger- et je m'empressai de prendre au moins un peu d'œufs brouillés avant qu'eux aussi ne disparaissent.

- Ce crétin ?

- Bah il te parle au moins, apparemment c'est sa manière à lui d'essayer de te dire qu'il t'apprécie.

- Et bien tu pourras lui dire que je n'aime pas les misogynes dans son genre toujours prêts à rabaisser les femmes.

Ethan sourit et termina le bacon. Je secouai la tête.

- Merci pour le petit déjeuner copieux… il était bon ? Je souris et finissais mes œufs rapidement.

- La pleine lune, ça creuse… me répondit-il en débarrassant.

Une femme passa à côté de nous en nous souriant légèrement, ne voulant surement pas interrompre notre conversation.

- Nous n'avons pas été présentées. Je suis Honey.

Belle femme que voilà, le genre qui nous fait nous rendre compte qu'on devrait passer plus de temps dans la salle de bain le matin…

- Ravie, je suis Lisa.

Elle me sourit.

- Ainsi, Sam a enfin réussi à avoir sa descendance viable. Il aura mis le temps… Ethan est en bonne voie pour être un loup obéissant au doigt et à l'œil de notre Alpha. Mais toi… c'est étrange que tu ne sois pas comme nous.

- Il faut croire que la lycanthropie n'a touché que l'un d'entre nous.

- Hum oui surement. Pourtant tu as une odeur particulière. Je trouve étonnant que personne ne l'ai remarquée.

Je regardai Ethan sans comprendre. Lui non plus ne comprenait pas vraiment et se méfiait.

- Une odeur de loup mais moins forte.

- Normal je lui donne un peu de mon pouvoir quand sa santé est trop faible pour elle.

Honey le regarda, étonnée.

- Vraiment curieux alors.

- C'est tout autant curieux qu'on soit vivant en sachant que les enfants nés de loups-garous ne vivent pas ou peu… Exception de Jesse apparemment.

- Mais Jesse n'est pas une louve… Toi tu es né loup, mais ta sœur non. Peut-être que les filles ne possèdent pas ce don…

- Peut-être oui.

- Lisa !

Sam était revenu dans la cuisine et il salua Honey de la tête. Puis il reporta son attention sur moi.

- Je me demandais quelque chose… Peut-être aurais-tu voulu rester près de ton frère ? Et à l'hôpital, ils recherchent une infirmière en pédiatrie. Ca pourrait peut-être t'intéresser ?

Holà. Quoi ? Comment ? M'installer ici ? Euh on ne va pas mettre la charrue avant les bœufs tout de même, je rentre à L.A moi !

- C'est gentil de vouloir me faire rester mais j'ai ma vie à Los Angeles, je n'ai pas prévu de venir m'installer par ici. Je viendrai vous voir oui, mais ça s'arrête là.

- Dommage, ça aurait pu être un bon compromis, tu aurais trouvé un appartement dans les environs, ce qui t'aurais éloigné de la meute sans être loin de nous.

Nous ? C'est-à-dire « Ethan et Sam » ?

- Merci mais non. Trop de changements d'un coup, je ne suis pas habituée.

Je me levai, finissant ma tasse de café et je vis l'air un peu déçu de Sam. Je pense qu'il voulait se rapprocher le plus possible de moi, mais je n'étais pas encore prête de mon côté. C'était vraiment une situation délicate et j'avais du mal à le considérer comme mon père pour le moment. Cela viendrait, sans aucun doute.

- Nom de dieu ! Tu parles d'un bordel !

C'était la voix de Ben qu'on entendait depuis le salon. Je ne pus aller voir pourquoi il s'exclamait de la sorte car mon téléphone portable sonna pendant qu'Honey, Ethan et Sam sortaient voir ce dont il s'agissait.

- Allô ?

- Allô Lisa…

- Ah salut Margaret. Tu pourras dire à Lawer que je rentre plus tôt finalement.

- Ah euh oui d'accord. Mais… ce n'est pas pour ça que je t'appelle en fait.

Margaret était une infirmière de mon service et sûrement ma meilleure amie. Une fille très sympa qui m'aidait souvent, surtout quand j'étais au plus bas question santé. Je l'appelai ma ventoline de secours, vu qu'elle me l'apportait à chaque fois que je l'oubliais. C'est-à-dire très souvent…

- Hey Lisa ! Viens voir !

Ethan m'ordonnait presque de venir les retrouver au salon et je me bouchais l'oreille avec mon doigt. Il y avait de l'agitation dans le salon d'après les brouhahas que je pouvais percevoir.

- Lisa… il y a eu un très gros accident sur la rocade. Les blessés affluent aux urgences.

- Oh, je ne savais pas. Ils veulent que je rentre pour leur donner un coup de main ? J'aurai surement un vol rapidement si je pars maintenant…

- Ma chérie…

Là je n'aimais pas quand elle m'appelait comme ça, c'était signe d'un sale truc à entendre de sa part.

- Lisa ! Oh !

Je baissai le combiné pour hurler à Ethan qui continuait de m'appeler.

- Mais mince Ethan, je suis au téléphone !

Je reprenais l'appareil contre mon oreille, attendant de savoir ce que voulait me dire Margaret.

- Margaret ?

- Je suis vraiment désolée ma grande mais… ta mère… elle était dans le carambolage.

Je sentis une grande sueur froide parcourir mon dos et une boule se former dans ma gorge. Sans compter la crise qui allait être imminente en entendant ces mots.

- Ils n'ont rien pu faire, je suis vraiment désolée.

Je me dirigeai difficilement vers le salon en murmurant :

- Ethan…

Puis je les vis. Les images. La télévision passait en boucle les images d'un carambolage monumental sur la rocade Est de Los Angeles, où des voitures s'étaient encastrées les unes dans les autres, certaines bloquées par des poids lourds qui n'avaient pas pu freiner à temps ou pas assez fortement. Un feu était maitrisé provenant d'un camion transportant des matières explosives et on pouvait voir des auto calcinées tout comme la carcasse du poids lourd impliqué. Là je compris ce que Margaret venait de me dire. Ma mère venait de trouver la mort dans cet accident et c'est à cet instant que je sentis que l'air avait vraiment du mal à entrer dans ma gorge. Je lâchai le combiné qui atterrit sur le sol dans un bruit sourd et cherchais mon inhalateur en proie à une panique comme j'en connaissais rarement, ne le trouvant dans aucune des poches de mon sweat.

- Merde, Lisa !

Ethan fut sur moi en deux secondes et chercha l'inhalateur avec moi.

- Où tu l'as laissé ? 'Tain c'est pas vrai !

Il fonça à l'étage en voyant que je ne répondais pas, cherchant l'air en me tenant à la rambarde de l'escalier. Sam avait pris le relai et me tenait.

- Lisa, respire lentement, il faut que tu reprennes ton souffle sans chercher l'air.

Facile à dire ça. Je veux de l'air ! Donnez-moi de l'air !

- C'est bon, je l'ai !

Ethan me tendit l'inhalateur et je pus enfin prendre une bouffée de mon produit adoré dans ces moments-là. Il me faut quelques secondes avant de me calmer généralement. Je sentis qu'on m'asseyait sur le canapé et je tombai pile devant les images du carambolage qui n'en finissaient pas de tourner en boucle.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Me demande Ethan, inquiet.

Je continuais de regarder l'accident avec beaucoup de mal. Maman…

- Maman…

- Quoi maman ?

- Elle était dans l'accident, lui dis-je en montrant l'écran de télévision, encore choquée.


	4. Chapter 4

Encore merci pour la review, même une seule ça me fait plaisir hein ^^. Oui la fin de la mère de Lisa est triste mais il le fallait…

Pour l'échange lycanthrope… ben là surprise, ça sera pour le prochain chapitre :p

Merci pour l'intérêt porté à la fic )

Ce chapitre peut sembler un peu long mais il y a des éléments que je dois mettre pour la suite ^^

**-4-**

Le voyage de retour fut extrêmement pesant. Ethan avait tenu à m'accompagner à Los Angeles, car il sentait que j'aurai beaucoup de mal à tenir le coup. Et puis, même s'il s'était senti délaissé par notre mère –voire même renié- il l'aimait et il serait présent à son inhumation. Il ne prononça pas un mot durant tout le vol qui nous ramenait chez nous. Nous n'étions pas seuls. Sam avait appelé l'hôpital où il travaillait pour leur dire qu'il allait prêter main forte à celui de Los Angeles, dans lequel je bosse. En vérité, il allait aider mais surtout garder un œil sur moi, étant donné que j'allais faire tout mon possible pour les aider aussi. Plusieurs infirmiers et médecins étaient réquisitionnés pour prêter main forte sur ce qui resterait une catastrophe pour la ville. J'avais apprécié son engagement à aider le service des urgences et aussi, je devais l'admettre, sa présence à mes côtés. Je me sentirai moins démunie face à ce qui nous attendait.

Puis il y avait Warren et Ben aussi. Ils nous accompagnaient pour veiller au grain. Quand je parle de grain, je parle surtout d'Ethan. Il était en plein apprentissage de la vie de meute et en période de pleine lune, il devait être étroitement surveillé par des loups de plus grande expérience. Warren et Ben furent désignés pour veiller à ce qu'il n'aille pas profiter de sa liberté pour aller égorger un innocent. Surtout que je serai très peu présente avec le travail qui m'attendait. Warren avait accepté tout de suite sans rechigner. Ben lui, avait râlé qu'il avait un métier lui aussi et qu'il allait encore se faire allumer par son chef. Daryl lui promis de le couvrir. Ce fut donc un Ben nonchalant et bougon qui monta dans l'appareil et s'installa deux sièges derrière moi dans l'appareil. Ethan était à mes côtés et Warren, un peu plus en avant, à côté d'une vieille dame qui lui faisait la conversation. Sam se trouvait en arrière aussi, à côté d'un homme déjà en train de ronfler après avoir pris ses somnifères. Ben, lui, avait hérité d'un charmant gamin qui lui montrait sa panoplie de Playmobils, avec lesquels il s'amusait à les faire combattre. Chose dont Ben se moquait royalement en préférant regarder vers le hublot à ce que j'observais en me retournant de temps en temps pour voir si tout le monde était bien dans son élément. Après tout, je savais qu'Ethan n'était pas très à l'aise en avion, c'était peut-être le cas de tous les loups-garous ?

Je regardai le ciel par mon hublot en me rappelant de souvenirs de notre enfance, à Ethan et moi. Les fois où on allait voler les pommes chez le voisin, quand maman l'apprenait, elle nous grondait gentiment mais elle était tout de même bien contente de les avoir ces pommes…, la fois où Ethan avait voulu sortir la voiture du garage et avait emboutit le lampadaire. Là, maman rigolait moins et l'avait privé de sortie tout un mois. Quand j'avais des crises d'asthme et que maman me surprotégeait, croyant que j'allais les quitter d'une seconde à l'autre à chaque fois que je manquais d'air, Ethan lui faisait comprendre que j'allais finir étouffée par elle. Nouvelle punition pour lui avoir parlé de la sorte… La fois où mon premier petit copain était venu à la maison et Ethan lui avait collé son poing dans la figure parce qu'il lui avait manqué de respect, maman avait encore une fois été furieuse après lui, et moi je n'avais plus voulu lui parler pendant une semaine.

Puis le moment où Ethan commença à changer en loup-garou vers ses quinze ans arriva et là tout se bouleversa. Maman le croyait possédé et avait fait appel à un prêtre pour l'exorciser, celui-ci lui avait répondu qu'il ne pouvait rien faire contre les créatures du diable de cette sorte et que seul la prière pourrait peut-être lui ôter le malin qui coulait dans ses veines. Maman était devenue une fervente croyante après ça. Elle lançait de l'eau bénite sur Ethan plusieurs fois par jour, croyant que ça arrangerait son état. Voyant que son fils ne changerait jamais d'apparence et quand il lui avoua qu'il avait tué plusieurs clochards ou animaux, elle fut horrifiée et prit peur. Elle voulait me protéger et lui somma de partir sur le champ de la maison. J'avais moi aussi peur à ce moment-là car nous avions découvert avec mon frère que son pouvoir m'était utile pour améliorer mon état de santé. Une morsure et mes symptômes disparaissaient pendant plusieurs semaines. C'est en jouant un peu trop violemment que nous avions découvert cette capacité. J'en étais affreusement déboussolée et Ethan encore plus, car il pensait m'avoir tuée.

Mais à présent, notre mère était morte. Certes elle avait plus d'affection pour moi que pour lui, mais je savais qu'elle l'aimait quand même. Il était son fils et elle ne l'aurait jamais oublié. Elle me le disait quand je venais lui rendre visite toutes les semaines. Elle prenait de ses nouvelles et dans son regard triste, je savais qu'elle regrettait son geste. Surtout depuis que les loups-garous s'étaient révélés au monde entier.

Arrivés à l'aéroport, nous prîmes nos valises et allèrent directement vers la station de métro la plus proche. L'avantage de vivre dans le centre-ville, au moins, ça facilite la vie question transport. Mais un détail me chiffonna. Notre appartement était petit pour loger 5 personnes. Qui plus est 4 loups-garous mâles.

- Question bête mais, comment va-t-on faire pour dormir ? On n'a que deux chambres et le salon, on sera vite à l'étroit…leur dis-je en les regardant.

- Un dans ma chambre par terre et les trois autres dans le salon, ça devrait aller.

- Ils vont s'entasser dans le salon tu veux dire…

- Je prendrai une chambre d'hôtel, ne vous en faites pas pour moi, nous annonça Sam.

- Comme tu veux. Il y en a un à quelques pâtés de maison, dit Ethan.

Ça m'ennuyait qu'il doive dormir ailleurs mais nous n'avions pas trop le choix. On serait les uns sur les autres dans l'appartement et je n'appréciai pas cette idée d'étouffement. Quand nous sortîmes de la station de métro, la chaleur était étouffante et l'agitation régnait encore après l'accident. Des sirènes retentissaient un peu partout et on voyait encore la fumée au loin qui se dessinait. Ils avaient encore du pain sur la planche pour évacuer toute la zone. Ce qui provoquait un embouteillage monstre dans le centre par conséquence. Je nous faisais avancer vers la résidence où nous habitions avec Ethan et les fit entrer. L'air était saturé et sentait un peu le renfermé mais au moins il faisait frais dans l'appartement, vu que les volets étaient resté fermés. Je me dépêchais de les entrouvrir pour qu'on y voie plus clair.

- C'est sympa ici, pas mal grand pour un appartement en centre-ville… lança Warren en faisant le tour du propriétaire.

- Juste ce qu'il faut. On tiendra à quatre sans soucis. Sam, on comprend que tu seras plus à ton aise à l'hôtel… répondit Ethan en posant les affaires un peu partout dans le salon. J'y pense…

Il me regarda, l'air d'hésiter.

- Quoi ?

- On aurait pu aller loger dans la maison de maman…

J'eus un pincement au cœur en l'entendit parler d'elle. J'essayais de laisser la douleur de côté mais quand on en parlait, elle refaisait aussitôt surface. Habiter chez elle, alors qu'elle venait juste de… Non, c'était au-dessus de mes forces. Il compris mon sentiment et préféra ne pas poursuivre.

- Laissez tomber, c'était une mauvaise idée.

- Nous verrons plus tard, pour le moment nous sommes un peu dans l'urgence. Lisa, quand pourrons-nous partir à l'hôpital ? Que je me mette vite dans le bain…

Sam avait posé son sac dans un coin de la pièce et était déjà prêt à repartir.

- On va partir. Ethan, vous restez ici ?

- Mais je ne dois pas venir pour… ben tu sais… reconnaitre…

- Tu feras ça plus tard. Pour l'instant je vais y aller, et je pense que tu pourras venir après.

J'essayais de rester calme et posée mais les sanglots dans ma voix trahissaient le manque total de confiance en moi.

- D'accord. Je vais leur faire un rapide tour de quartier et aussi les quartiers chauds.

Je fronçai les sourcils en le dévisageant.

- Tu réfléchis parfois quand tu parles ? Tu es ici avec des loups garous d'une meute étrangère et tu veux les conduire à un endroit où une autre meute « règne » ? Très très intelligent de ta part là…

- Justement, il faut qu'on sache ce qui nous entoure petite sœur… tu sais combien on m'aime par ici.

Je secouai la tête en signe d'incompréhension. Mon frère était devenu fou. Autant aller directement voir Conrad, l'Alpha du coin avec une pancarte marquée : « Loups étrangers en quête de découverte, zigouillez nous. »

- Fais comme tu veux après tout, c'est ton loup…

Je lui faisais bien comprendre le sous-entendu en appuyant sur le mot « ton ». Il secoua la tête à son tour. Je me tournai vers Sam.

- On y va ?

- Je te suis.

Je laissai donc Ethan en compagnie de Warren et Ben, sortant accompagnée de Sam. Nous prîmes ma voiture restée au parking sous-terrain, une Chevrolet dernier cri, j'avais fait une folie, ça je le savais mais ça avait du bon de gagner sa vie convenablement et de partager le loyer avec son frère. Lui roulait bien en moto, alors…

Sam s'installa et je le sermonnai quand je vis qu'il n'attachait pas sa ceinture.

- Je ne vais pas mourir en passant à travers le pare-brise tu sais.

- Ca je sais. Mais je n'ai pas envie d'avoir un PV parce que tu veux prouver qu'un loup-garou peut survivre à un accident de la circulation.

Il sourit et s'attacha à son siège, me montrant avec exagération qu'il bouclait bien sa ceinture. Nous arrivâmes à l'hôpital quelques minutes plus tard, quarante pour être plus précise. J'aurai du écouter ma première idée et prendre le métro mais j'avais voulu éviter la cohue des sorties de bureau par cette chaleur, et la clim était un avantage certain dans l'habitacle. Résultat, avec les dégâts causés par le carambolage, beaucoup passaient par le centre-ville, ce qui causait des embouteillages. Je décidai de me garer sur une place qui venait de se libérer.

- On va marcher, on ira plus vite, l'hôpital n'est qu'à cinq minutes à pieds d'ici.

Nous prîmes donc les raccourcis que je connaissais pour nous retrouver finalement devant l'hôpital. Des voitures se garaient un peu partout, des gens couraient dans tous les sens, les sirènes n'en finissaient plus de retentir, nous croisâmes une femme en pleurs dans les bras d'un homme plus jeune –sûrement son fils- qui venait sûrement d'aller reconnaître le corps d'un membre de sa famille. Je repensai à ma mère à ce moment-là. Moi aussi il me faudrait aller reconnaitre son corps et je sentis des larmes couler. Je les essuyai rapidement. Ce n'était pas le moment de flancher alors qu'une dure et longue journée m'attendait.

- Ca va ?

Sam me regardait avec un air inquiet, il sentait la tristesse qui m'envahissait et je lui souris.

- Oui, ça passera. Allons voir les urgences, je vais te présenter au chef de service.

Il me suivit et nous eûmes du mal à nous créer un passage au service des urgences. Il y avait un tel monde –autant médical que visiteurs- que j'eu du mal à me faire reconnaître par la fille de l'accueil.

- oh ! Lisa ! C'est le ciel qui t'envoie, on a du boulot par-dessus la tête ! Tu es rentrée plus tôt du coup !

Elle s'appelait Anne, une grande brindille comme on aimait à le dire. Pas vilaine de visage mais sa maigreur lui donnait un air fragile, accompagné par sa voix toute fluette. On se demandait si sa taille ultra file était dû à son métabolisme ou si l'anorexie n'était pas sa façon de vivre chez elle. Bien sur, on penchait plus pour la seconde option. Après tout, il fallait bien plaire à Lawer, le chef de service, et comme il aimait les jolies filles minces… Nous parlions parfois pendant notre pause commune, mais je n'avais pas plus d'affinités avec elle.

- Oui. Lawer est ici ? J'aimerai lui présenter le docteur Samuel Cornick, urgentiste à l'hôpital de Portland, il est venu nous donner un coup de main.

Qu'avais-je dis là. Un homme qui plus est médecin et pas laid à regarder, évidemment la prédatrice avait déjà verrouillé sa nouvelle cible. Sa proie ne partirait pas d'ici sans qu'elle tente quelque chose.

- Enchantée docteur Cornick, je suis Anne. Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésitez pas. Nous vous sommes éternellement reconnaissants pour l'aide que vous allez nous apporter.

- Ravi Anne.

Sam devait sentir qu'elle sautait sur la moindre occasion de draguer et me regarda, comme s'il me demandait de passer à la suite rapidement.

- Lawer est en train de s'occuper d'un blessé du carambolage il me semble.

- Ok. Viens, dis-je à l'adresse de mon père.

Nous allâmes donc dans les couloirs des urgences, croisant les blessés de l'accident pour la plupart. Certains repartant avec une jambe dans le plâtre, d'autre attendant leur tour pour ceux qui n'étaient que légèrement blessés. Des médecins faisaient même les consultations dans le couloir, par manque de places dans les salles d'observation. Quelqu'un hurla à un moment et on ferma un rideau pour que la personne ait plus d'intimité. J'entendis qu'on demandait à une infirmière d'aller chercher de nouvelles compresses, elle passa derrière le rideau et je reconnus Margaret. Quand elle me vit en face d'elle, elle eut l'air étonné puis me pris dans ses bras.

- Oh ma chérie ! Je suis si triste pour toi…

Elle me regarda, guettant une larme de ma part. Mais je me retins comme je le faisais depuis l'annonce de la mort de ma mère. Elle vit Sam derrière moi et m'interrogea du regard.

- Je te présente le docteur Samuel Cornick, il est venu nous prêter main forte.

Je n'arrivai pas à dire qu'il s'agissait en fait de mon père, car déjà il paraissait assez jeune, ce qui aurait semblé louche aux gens que l'on croiserait et ensuite parce que ma mère avait toujours dit qu'il était décédé avant qu'on ne vienne au monde. Présenter un mort me vaudrait une série d'explications à chaque fois et je n'avais ni l'envie, ni le temps de le faire. Elle lui sourit, comme soulagée de le voir.

- Merci dans ce cas ! Lawer est derrière le rideau ma belle, il va être ravi de te voir et d'avoir un doc de plus sous la main !

Puis elle pris une mine attristée, comme gênée.

- Si tu veux dans la journée… aller la voir… n'hésite pas.

Je lui souris poliment.

- J'irai… plus tard, je n'ai pas le courage pour le moment et nous avons trop de travail.

- Comme tu veux. Je dois vous laisser, c'est un sacré bazar ici…

Elle me fit une grosse bise sur la joue et se dépêcha de partir alors que la voix de Lawer s'élevait derrière le rideau.

- Nom de dieu ! Vous allez me les apporter ces fichues compresses ! Ca pisse le sang !

J'en prenais un paquet qui trainait sur un chariot juste à côté et tirai le rideau pour le voir en train d'essayer d'arrêter une plaie au niveau du genou d'un patient. Il avait dû prendre un morceau de métal tranchant à cet endroit-là. Je tendis les compresses à Lawer qui les prit sans regarder. En le voyant aussi énervé et suant à pleines gouttes, on avait du mal à s'imaginer le beau docteur Lawer, chef du service des urgences dont toutes les filles rêvaient discrètement d'aller dans la lingerie pour voir s'il avait la réputation qui le précédait : un étalon de première. Un coureur de jupon oui selon moi. Il avait déjà tenté de me draguer une fois, il n'avait jamais plus recommencé après avoir reçu un coup de coude –involontaire- de ma part dans une partie de son anatomie assez douloureuse. Involontairement voulu on dira… Il était beau garçon, la quarantaine, les cheveux noirs plaqués sur le crâne, des yeux noisettes au regard pénétrant et un sourire à en faire tomber plus d'une. Pas étonnant que la plupart des femmes qui venaient aux urgences pour se faire soigner repartaient avec le sourire aux lèvres et des fantasmes plein la tête par la suite…

- Maggie, il faudrait que vous me fassiez des points de suture au …

Il tourna la tête dans ma direction et eut l'air surpris de me voir.

- Lisa ! Quelle surprise ! Venue en renfort ? Oh je suis désolé pour votre mère. Nous avons essayé de…

- Je sais, merci, le coupais-je. Je suis venue avec le docteur Samuel Cornick, venu nous aider.

Il détailla mon père et acquiesça.

- Ravi d'avoir un collègue de plus, ce n'est pas de refus ! Lisa, je vous laisse lui montrer où se trouvent les blouses et le matériel, je dois finir ce patient… si Maggie se dépêche un peu !

Maggie –Margaret- arriva justement, un énorme paquet de compresses dans les mains.

- Tout de même ! Dépêchez-vous, ça continue de pisser le sang !

Nous sortîmes alors que Margaret s'empressait de changer les compresses du blessé. Je conduisis Sam dans la lingerie pour lui passer une tenue et lui fit déposer ses affaires personnelles dans mon casier. Ce fut alors le début d'une longue journée pour nous deux. Les blessés se suivaient et nous devions faire preuve de courage devant certains cas désespérés. Comme cet homme qui avait l'abdomen transpercé par des barres métalliques. Ce serait un mort en plus dans la liste des disparus de l'accident de L.A. J'avais réussi à faire une micro pause de cinq minutes, le temps d'avaler un café et un biscuit pour éviter l'hypoglycémie. A la fin de la journée vers 20 heures, on amena un petit garçon aux urgences. Je pensais qu'il avait été pris dans l'accident mais en voyant l'état de sa jambe, je me dis qu'il était impossible que ce soit le cas. Les accidents ne mordent pas…

- Que lui est-il arrivé ? Demandais-je à sa mère paniquée.

- Un… chien ou un loup, je ne sais pas, il était immense, il lui a sauté dessus ! Mon dieu, regardez sa jambe !

- C'était une saloperie de loup-garou tu veux dire ! Y'en avait même deux, et ils se sont battus, sûrement pour savoir qui l'aurait en dîner ce soir !

Le mari était arrivé avec les affaires de son fils dans les mains, pris de panique. J'haussai un sourcil en entendant les mots « saloperie de loup-garou ». Effectivement, ça ressemblait à une morsure faite par l'un d'entre eux. Sam était occupé à côté mais il fallait qu'il vienne s'en occuper lui-même, il saurait quoi faire.

- Je reviens, Natacha, tu t'occupes de lui administrer un calmant ? Je vais chercher le docteur Cornick.

Je sortais et le trouvai dans le couloir, la tête baissée et les yeux fermés. Je m'approchai lentement, quelque peu inquiète.

- Sam ? Ca va ?

Il rouvrit les yeux et les cligna, sortant de ses pensées. Il avait le regard légèrement jaunâtre.

- Je fais une pause. J'ai vu du sang toute la journée, je sais que je suis un pro pour me contrôler mais il faut quand même avouer que la dose est forte aujourd'hui, me dit-il en souriant.

- Ah. Oui je comprends. Ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée alors..

- Si, vous avez besoin d'aide, je ne fais que mon travail après tout. D'ici quelques minutes ça ira. Tu voulais quelque chose ?

J'hésitai à lui parler du garçon avec une morsure de loup-garou, sa plaie était ensanglantée et devait sûrement sentir le loup à plein nez, ce qui risquait de l'exciter.

- Et bien, il vient d'arriver un garçon avec une morsure à la jambe…

Il n'attendit pas plus et s'empressa de passer devant moi pour aller voir ce dont il s'agissait. Je perçus un léger grognement de sa part, mais imperceptible aux oreilles des autres personnes présentes.

- Ah docteur, regardez ! Il a bien été attaqué là !

- 'Te foutrais tout ça à l'abattoir… continuait le père, visiblement peu aimant des créatures magiques. On va tous se faire bouffer, vous verrez !

Sam ne le regarda pas et continua d'observer la plaie occasionnée par le loup-garou. Je restai à ses côtés pendant qu'il prodiguait les premiers soins. J'admirai la qualité de son travail, patient et méticuleux. Mais je sentais qu'il se retenait énormément aussi, surtout aux dires du père qui continuait de proférer des insultes vis-à-vis des loups-garous.

- Il va falloir l'emmener en chirurgie réparatrice, on ne pourra rien faire avec des points de suture.

- Il va s'en sortir docteur ? Lui demanda la mère, pleurant chaudement.

- Oui, mais il va falloir lui recoudre les chairs et je ne peux pas le faire ici.

- Mais… il ne va pas se… se transformer en…

- En loup-garou ? Non. Il aurait fallu qu'il soit mourant pour ça.

Toutes ces questions sur les loups-garous commençaient à l'agacer à ce que je pouvais remarquer en voyant la jointure de ses doigts blanchir à force de les serrer.

- Vous pouvez appeler un chirurgien ? Demanda Sam à Natacha, l'infirmière qui m'aidait.

Sam me pris par le bras et nous isola dans une partie du couloir. Il avait l'air en colère.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- L'odeur de loup… il y en avait deux. Un que je ne connais pas et l'autre, c'était ton frère. Tu peux m'expliquer en quoi consiste sa chasse habituelle ?

J'étais horrifiée. Non, Ethan ne pouvait pas avoir mordu ce garçon délibérément ! Il ne chassait en plus que la nuit et uniquement des sans domiciles. Je sais ça peut paraitre horrible dis comme ça, mais c'était ça ou des familles détruites.

- Il ne s'en prend qu'aux SDF habituellement parce que personne ne parle de la mort ou de la disparition de clochards…

Il sembla encore plus énervé, ses yeux changeant de couleur à nouveau.

- On doit se forcer à chasser des animaux ou on est condamnés à se faire éliminer par la meute du coin ! Je suis même étonné qu'il soit encore de ce monde ! Il faut aller le chercher. Et Ben et Warren, qu'est-ce qu'ils fichaient, ils sont sensés rester avec lui !

- Je ne sais pas ! Ecoute, je ne peux pas partir d'ici, il reste encore du travail, mais rentre et essaye de les trouver, ils ont dit qu'ils allaient faire un tour…

Sam me considéra un instant, se calmant lentement. Puis il souffla de mécontentement et acquiesça.

- D'accord. Je rentre voir s'ils sont revenus et si jamais ce n'est pas le cas, je crois qu'on va avoir un gros souci.

Je le regardai s'éloigner en priant pour qu'Ethan n'ai rien fait et qu'il ne lui soit rien arrivé. Je ne le revis pas de la soirée. Je passai ma nuit aux urgences une fois de plus, dormant une petite heure pour récupérer un peu. Autant dire que le lendemain, la fatigue s'accumulait et que j'avais un peu de mal à faire mon travail avec rapidité ou vigilance.

- Lisa…

Je me retournai en sursautant quand j'entendis la voix de Margaret m'appeler doucement alors que je rangeais mon chariot.

- Tu devrais rentrer chez toi, l'agitation s'est calmée tu sais, on pourra se débrouiller. Tu n'as presque pas dormi…

- Ca va je t'assure.

- As-tu été la voir au moins ?

Quand on est occupé à cent pour cent dans une journée, l'avantage, c'est qu'on met ses soucis et ses peines de côté. Mais quand on revenait à la réalité, on s'apercevait qu'il fallait avancer avec ses douleurs.

- Non je vais y aller je pense.

Elle me sourit et me frotta le dos en un geste affectueux et réconfortant.

- Je suis là si tu as besoin.

Je lui sourit et allai en direction de la morgue.


	5. Chapter 5

*****Je sais, beaucoup de questions ^^, c'est le but (mode odieux on :p). Merci pour les reviews une fois de plus !**

**Alors ici, vous allez enfin savoir ce qui se passe autour des jumeaux… je vous préviens à l'avance, c'est… surprenant ^^. En même temps, qu'est-ce qui ne l'est pas dans … Bonne lecture !*** **

**-5-**

Je ne rentrai chez moi que le lendemain matin, épuisée et avec un sentiment de lassitude assez élevé. Je serai restée encore un peu si Margaret ne m'avait carrément pas fichue dehors, mon sac à main dans les bras, m'ordonnant d'aller me reposer. Lawer aussi était furieux que je sois restée aussi longtemps, et m'avait clairement dit que je serai plus utile en ayant dormi afin d'éviter une éventuelle erreur médicale. J'avais passé quelques minutes à regarder le corps inerte de ma mère la veille et cela m'avait pas mal secoué, je devais l'avouer. Ethan et Sam ne s'étaient pas manifestés et je me souvins qu'il s'était passé quelque chose avec mon frère et que Sam était partit à sa recherche. Depuis son départ la veille, plus aucun signe de vie. En me dirigeant vers la voiture, j'accélérai un peu le pas pour être au plus vite chez moi, ayant consulté au préalable mon portable et vérifié mes messages. Aucun, bien évidemment.

En m'approchant de la place de parking j'eu la désagréable vision d'un joli papillon sur le pare-brise.

- Et flute… Bien ma veine tiens.

Je pris l'amende sans regarder le montant à payer pour stationnement impayé et la fourrai dans mon sac à la va-vite avant de monter dans la voiture. Je bâillai fortement et me secouait mentalement pour démarrer et partir en direction de mon appartement. Le trajet de retour me semblait durer une éternité et je failli plusieurs fois m'endormir en attendant aux feux de circulation. Je me fis même klaxonner une fois.

- C'est bon, j'avance !

Enervée par la circulation et par la fatigue, je me garai rapidement sur ma place privée et remontait par l'ascenseur. Devant la porte de l'appartement, je pus entendre des éclats de voix derrière celle-ci. Je m'empressai d'ouvrir et me ruait à l'intérieur. Sam en avait après Ethan qui ne savait plus où se mettre. Au moins, il était ici. J'aurai aimé qu'on me prévienne. Me voyant arriver, Ben et Warren s'écartèrent un peu, ce dernier me gratifiant d'un sourire.

- Tu as une mine affreuse, tu devrais aller te reposer, me dit-il.

On verra ça plus tard, pour le moment, quel est le problème ?

- Ethan ? Sam ? On vous entend du couloir, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Sam gardait toujours son regard sur Ethan, celui-ci me regardant avec son air de chien battu.

- Où étais-tu passé ?

- Il a échappé à leur vigilance, me répondit Sam, se calmant quelque peu.

Je me tournai vers Ben et Warren.

- C'est bien la peine de venir ici pour soi-disant le tenir à l'œil…

Ben s'avança dangereusement vers moi.

- On n'est pas ses baby-sitters.

- Ben, calme-toi, lui lança Warren, plus comme un avertissement.

- Et comment est-il parti ?

- On était dans le quartier chaud comme il l'appelle et on a remarqué en effet que c'était chaud. Ça sent le loup à tous les coins de rue, me répondit Warren, guettant Ben du coin de l'œil. Apparemment, ils n'ont pas aimé notre présence sur leur territoire. Même Ethan, qui appartient presque à notre meute. Du coup ils ont voulu nous éliminer aussitôt, mais nous avons préféré laisser ça de côté en nous éclipsant, nous ne sommes pas ici pour faire la guerre contre une autre meute.

- Faudrait prévenir Adam quand même, lui dit Ben.

- Je vais le faire. Quand Ethan nous aura dit clairement où il était passé et ce qu'il a fait toute cette nuit.

- Il n'était pas avec vous et vous l'avez laissé seul ? Un soir de pleine lune ?

Je ne laissai jamais mon frère seul les soirs de pleine lune. J'avais toujours trouvé un argument pour ne pas travailler ces jours-là, prétextant des ennuis de santé.

- C'est pas faute d'avoir cherché ! La ville est immense et pleine d'odeurs différentes, va retrouver un loup ici ! Me répondit Ben, énervé.

Je me tournai vers Ethan.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'es pas venu me voir ?

- Pour qu'il te dévore ? Ah oui bonne idée.

Je jetai un regard noir à Ben puis le reportai sur Ethan.

- Ethan ne me fera jamais de mal, pas même un soir de pleine lune.

- Et moi je suis blanche neige. Arrête, il est incontrôlable encore, et on a interrompu son début de lien avec la meute en venant ici.

- Il a raison Lisa, d'habitude je viens te voir bien avant de me transformer mais cette fois-ci j'ai pas pu résister…

Je regardai Ethan, ayant peur de comprendre.

- Ne me dis pas que… c'était toi l'attaque ? Sur le garçon ?

Il baissa la tête. Je le regardai encore plus horrifiée.

- C'était bien son odeur sur la jambe, apparemment, l'un des loups de la meute du coin l'a empêché de le terminer, répondit Sam avant qu'Ethan n'ouvre la bouche pour se défendre.

Je m'avançai vers Ethan et le regardai froidement avant de lui assener une gifle qu'il ne sentit surement pas mais qui eût le don de l'énerver car il grogna violemment.

- Ah c'est malin, vous n'en loupez pas une tous les deux, bonne idée de l'énerver Lisa !

Sam l'éloignait de moi, alors qu'Ethan commençait à avoir les yeux virant au jaune doré. Là c'était trop, après mes deux journées quasi non-stop à l'hôpital, la fatigue, la mort de maman et maintenant mon frère qui se mettait à vouloir dévorer des enfants, plus même un peu me faire réprimander par mon père -ce qui était vexant- je partis du salon et m'enfermai dans la salle de bain pour pleurer un bon coup. La tension retombait et mes nerfs aussi également. Je me déshabillai et passai sous la douche pour essayer de me détendre sous le jet d'eau chaude. Une fois délassée quelque peu, je me séchai et partit dans ma chambre en gardant la serviette autour de ma taille, voyant au passage qu'Ethan était en train de se faire calmer par Sam et Ben, ce dernier jetant un coup d'œil dans ma direction quand je me déplaçai, et Warren qui appelait Adam à ce que je compris, car les mots que je pus capter furent :

« Ramène tes fesses par ici, on a un souci… ».

Je m'enfermai dans ma chambre et me laissai tomber sur le lit avant de m'endormir en un rien de temps, laissant de côté mes soucis pour quelques heures.

A mon réveil, je sentis une odeur de frites. Je regardai l'heure sur le réveil. Vingt et une heures quarante-cinq. Mince j'avais dormi tout l'après-midi. Je me levai alors qu'on frappait à ma porte. Ethan passa la tête dans l'embrasure.

- Je te réveille pas ?

Il avait une mine qui en disait long : celle de la culpabilité. Il semblait plus calme mais je pouvais voir son regard encore jaunâtre, la pleine lune agissait encore sur lui et il avait beaucoup de mal à se contrôler. Je savais déjà ce qu'il voulait me demander.

- Non.

Je me levai et passai un peignoir sur mes épaules nues. Mon frère m'avait déjà vu nue et je ne m'en souciais pas. Je l'avais vu aussi à plusieurs reprises comme à chaque fois qu'il changeait. La pudeur ne faisait pas partie de notre lot quotidien. Par contre, je me surpris à penser que je ne saurai si je pourrai me faire à la nudité des autres loups, alors que je ne les connaissais pas.

- Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure. Je t'ai grogné dessus…

- C'est pas de ça que tu dois être désolé Ethan et tu le sais.

Je le regardai avec un air attristé. Il avait tenté de tuer un enfant sans défense alors qu'il ne s'était jamais attaqué à ce genre de personnes avant.

- Je sais. Mais j'ai eu comme un éclair de folie, la pleine lune me rend incontrôlable quand tu n'es pas là et je n'ai pas assez de lien avec la meute d'Adam pour pouvoir gérer la situation. Il est loin de moi en plus, ça n'aide pas.

- Il ne fallait pas venir dans ce cas. Sam m'aurait accompagné pour me donner un coup de main à l'hôpital et toi tu aurais été sous l'influence d'Adam. Maintenant, je crois comprendre qu'on a un souci avec la meute locale.

- Et pas qu'un petit souci.

Je le regardai sans comprendre. Un gros souci ? Il soupira en allant regarder par la fenêtre.

- Conrad, l'Alpha de la meute de L.A pense que je fais partie de la meute d'Adam, donc je suis sur leur territoire et j'ai violé les lois en m'en prenant à un humain. Oui je sais d'habitude il me laisse chasser le sdf sans trop m'importuner mais là, un enfant plus meute différente, il n'apprécie pas.

- Et ça veut dire quoi ?

- Ca veut dire qu'ils vont vouloir m'éliminer. Adam va venir avec quelques membres de la meute pour essayer d'apaiser Conrad, mais je ne sais pas si ça fonctionnera. Lisa…

- Tu n'en loupes vraiment pas une ! Nous voilà bien !

Il baissa la tête en venant s'asseoir au pied de mon lit.

- On va changer. Ce soir. Comme ça ils te laisseront tranquille au moins durant quelques jours.

Il releva la tête et me regarda en prenant une expression paniquée.

- Non ! On ne peut pas faire ça avec les autres dans le coin, tu imagines en plus s'ils me voient… différent ? Ils vont se poser des questions !

- On ira chez maman, dans la salle spéciale comme à chaque fois. On y restera le temps que tu reprennes suffisamment le contrôle. On trouvera une excuse, je ne sais pas… on n'a qu'à dire que j'ai besoin de ton don parce que ma santé s'est encore dégradée. Après tout, c'est ce qu'on a dit l'autre jour.

- C'est à moitié un mensonge mais ça pourrait marcher. Mais Adam voudra surement me voir en arrivant demain.

- Demain, tout devrait aller mieux, tu n'auras pas tenté de tuer quelqu'un et moi j'aurai gagné en santé.

Il prit ma main dans la sienne et me sourit.

- Je ne sais pas ce que je deviendrai sans toi ma petite louve.

- Moi non plus je ne sais pas ce que tu deviendrai sans moi mon petit loup…

Je lui souris en me levant et en passant un survêtement. Il était vrai que ma santé n'était pas à son maximum mais j'aurai pu tenir encore quelques semaines. Mais là, il fallait contrôler Ethan et son loup au plus vite avant qu'il ne nous fausse compagnie ce soir pour aller tuer un nouvel innocent. Je n'aimai pas particulièrement le faire mais que n'aurais-je fait pour mon cher frère ?

Sortant doucement de la chambre, je l'attendais dans le couloir alors qu'il allait dire aux autres que l'on sortait faire un tour pour parler. Et accessoirement modifier la situation, me dis-je.

- Ce n'est pas beau de mentir… entendis-je Ben lancer.

Et merde, pensais-je. Va mentir à un loup… J'arrivai dans le salon, les voyant en train de manger des pillons de poulet et des frites.

- Il vient pour m'aider. J'ai besoin de sa… magie ce soir. Et ça le contrôlera jusqu'à l'arrivée d'Adam.

- Pourquoi ne le faites-vous pas ici dans ce cas, me demanda Warren.

- Parce que je n'aime pas me montrer en spectacle et qu'on a tout ce qu'il nous faut là où on va. Ici c'est trop petit.

- Vous allez où exactement ? Je te rappelle qu'on doit avoir un œil sur lui, demanda Sam.

- Chez maman. On sera de retour dans la journée demain.

- Laisse-moi vous accompagner, me dit-il.

- Non, désolée mais je ne préfère pas.

Je savais déjà qu'on aurait du mal à les laisser en plan. Je pariai même qu'ils nous suivraient. Mais seulement, on avait un avantage, l'endroit où l'on se mettait à l'écart ne serait pas visible par eux.

- Je vous appelle demain pour dire quand on rentre, leur dis-je.

Sam mit un moment avant de répondre puis il acquiesça.

Ethan conduisit pour nous emmener dans un des quartiers plutôt huppés de L.A. Ma mère était avocate et avait plutôt bien réussi sa vie. Elle avait une belle villa protégée par des caméras de sécurité et des alarmes pour tout et pour rien. J'avais toujours les clefs dans mon sac car je lui rendais visite une à deux fois par semaine. On était assez proches, bien que mon frère soit le sujet tabou à la maison. Il venait discrètement à la pleine lune pour qu'on procède à l'échange de magie, sans que maman s'en rende compte et il repartait comme si de rien n'était. Maman s'étonnait de me voir en meilleure forme d'un seul coup. Mais ce soir, elle ne serait pas là, comme tous les soirs à venir d'ailleurs. J'eu une boule dans l'estomac et dans la gorge en me remémorant son visage sur la table à la morgue.

- Tu iras voir maman avant son inhumation ?

Ethan me regarda alors qu'il prenait une rue sur la gauche.

- Oui, je ne sais pas quand, mais je vais tenter d'y aller.

J'acquiesçai puis regardai à nouveau dehors pour voir les voitures défiler. Nous arrivâmes près de dix minutes plus tard devant un lourd portail métallique. Je fouillai dans la boite à gants et en sortit une petite télécommande. J'actionnai le bouton central –je n'ai jamais compris à quoi servaient les deux autres- et le portail s'ouvrit lentement devant nous. La voiture entra dans la propriété et le portique se referma derrière nous. Ethan se gara devant le garage et nous sortîmes du véhicule une fois le moteur coupé. Ethan regardai la maison en soupirant.

- Je ne pensais pas revenir un jour à découvert, ça change de passer par le mur du fond…

Je le regardai, un peu attristée. Maman n'avais jamais voulu le revoir, enfin elle était surtout horrifiée à l'idée qu'il puisse se transformer et nous attaque, sans savoir que j'allais l'aider à escalader le mur d'enceinte extérieur pour qu'il vienne passer la nuit ici lors des pleines lunes… Je passai la première, fouillant dans mon sac à main pour en sortir la clef de la porte d'entrée. Je la déverrouillais et me jetait presque sur l'alarme qui s'enclenchait déjà, attendant le code de sécurité. J'entrai les quatre chiffres et plus aucun son ne sortit du boitier. J'allai lancer un « maman »habituel, mais me souvint que plus jamais elle ne répondrait à mon appel. Je soupirai et Ethan passa le bras autour de mon épaule.

- Allez petite sœur, on fait ça vite, comme ça on sera débarrassés.

J'acquiesçai et faisait en sorte de ne pas trop regarder autour de moi, les souvenirs menaçant de me faire éclater en sanglots en repensant aux années passées ici. Nous nous dirigeâmes donc au sous-sol, dans une pièce à côté de la cave. Elle servait de débarra où on entassait les vieilleries au fil des années. Il n'y avait qu'une chaise encore potable mais que ma mère trouvait franchement laide. Mais conservatrice, elle avait refusé de la jeter. Tant mieux, il fallait bien un objet sur lequel s'asseoir… J'entrai la première à l'intérieur en allumant la lumière et Ethan ferma derrière lui. Mieux valait ne pas être claustrophobe ici, vu la taille exiguë de la pièce. J'entendis le froissement des vêtements derrière mon dos et allai m'asseoir sur la chaise. Ethan était en train de se déshabiller et se retrouva nu devant moi avant de se mettre à genoux. Son changement commençait. Je détestais cette période. Le voir en train de souffrir, son corps se déchirant presque pour faire apparaitre la fourrure de son pelage, ses cris de douleur et son regard jaunâtre… j'avais envie que cette malédiction le quitte et qu'il vive normalement. A mon tour, je me relevai de la chaise, voyant qu'il avait bientôt terminé son changement et me déshabillai. Il faisait frais dans cette pièce et j'eu la chair de poule en me retrouvant nue. Je me réinstallai sur la chaise, attendant la suite, le cœur battant.

Ethan releva sa tête de loup vers moi, son regard plus jaune que jamais. Il avait vraiment du mal à se contrôler, il avait attendu trop longtemps mon aide et celle de l'Alpha était trop récente pour qu'il puisse y arriver. Je le voyais avancer vers moi, l'air menaçant.

« Excuse-moi encore ma sœur … »

- Dépêche-toi Ethan, avant que je ne change d'avis, tu fais peur là.

Il s'approcha donc un peu plus rapidement et vint me lécher la main. Je fermai les yeux et sentit ses crocs me transpercer la main. J'hurlai de douleur et senti presque aussitôt SA force. J'ouvrai les yeux baignés de larmes devant la douleur et vit ma main ensanglantée. Une autre douleur se propagea dans tout mon corps et je me jetai à terre, me recroquevillant sur moi-même en hurlant.

- Désolé Lisa…

La voix d'Ethan raisonna à mes oreilles mais je ne le voyais pas. Ma vision était brouillée et la douleur trop forte. Mes poumons étaient en proie à une chaleur qui les brulait littéralement et je cherchais à respirer bruyamment. Certes mon état de santé s'améliorerait grâce à cette magie, mais c'était douloureux. Cela commençait par les poumons, puis venait le reste des parties de mon corps qui étaient en mauvais état. Mais le plus douloureux était le changement. Je sentais tous mes muscles me tirailler, la peau me démanger et une douleur plus lancinante me parcourir de la tête aux pieds. Il me fallut près de dix minutes à totalement changer. Ma respiration était haletante et je secouai ma tête, encore étourdie.

Ethan se trouvait devant moi, assis et récupérant de son changement brutal. Parfaitement humain. Et plus du tout loup. Je me retrouvai à quatre pattes, sentant ma queue s'agiter dans mon dos. Nous avions échangé le loup et je le contrôlai à présent. J'avais plus de contrôle sur lui pendant la pleine lune qu'Ethan qui l'avait en permanence en lui. Il me fallait quelques minutes pour m'habituer à ce changement. Voilà pourquoi je ne voulais pas dévoiler notre secret. Je n'avais pas envie qu'on nous mette en cage pour nous étudier plus longuement sur notre capacité à échanger un loup qu'on avait en commun. Nous étions jumeaux et avions la même chose en commun qui s'était départagée à la naissance : notre loup. Une partie bien vivante pour l'un et l'une endormie pour l'autre. Mais indétectable pour moi cependant. Sauf pendant le changement évidemment, c'est pour cela que l'on restait enfermé ici durant cette courte période. Je mentais à chaque fois à maman en lui disant que je sortais mais je restai avec Ethan cachée dans cette petite pièce -elle n'y allait jamais- attendant que ma santé soit remise en forme en quelque sorte et qu'Ethan puisse contrôler son loup à nouveau plus facilement.

- Ca va ? me demanda Ethan, inquiet de ne pas me voir bouger.

« J'ai l'impression d'avoir un rouleau compresseur qui m'est passé dessus comme à chaque fois mais ça ira. »

Et à présent, il n'y avait plus qu'à patienter. Seulement, j'avais faim. Et Ethan le savait. C'est pour cette raison qu'il sortit d'une étagère un paquet de biscuits au goût de bacon et me les lança sur le sol. Il savait que j'étais horrifiée à l'idée de tuer quoi que ce soit et c'est pour cette raison qu'on me gardait enfermée sous forme de loup. Je n'étais pas tentée de tuer au moins ici. Sauf mon frère parfois quand la faim était vraiment pesante. Mais je n'en ferai rien, puis il devait être indigeste avec ma chance… Il prenait le plus souvent de la viande crue –que je n'aurai jamais touchée en temps normal- et me nourrissait de cette façon. Je me contentai donc du paquet de biscuits pour cette fois, puis d'un autre… et d'encore six autres avant que je relève la tête rapidement, ayant entendu un bruit sourd. Un claquement de portière. Mes sens étaient largement plus aiguisés et je pouvais percevoir du mouvement dehors. Je m'en serai doutée, ils nous avaient suivi !

« Quelqu'un approche »

Ethan se releva et écouta. Mais sans son loup, il n'avait plus les mêmes capacités que moi à présent. Je n'aimais pas ça, il était vulnérable et moi avec un loup que je gardais uniquement le temps que la magie opère pour chacun de nous deux. Je n'étais jamais sortie à l'extérieur en étant changée. Sauf la première fois que je l'avais fait, bien évidemment. Nous étions en train de jouer comme tout frère et sœur qui se chamaillent –bon exception faite que là le frère était un loup- et il m'avait mordu sans le vouloir. C'était la journée et je peux vous garantir que lorsque ce n'est pas la pleine lune et que vous changez pour la toute première fois, c'est très très douloureux. Surtout pour une ado qui ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. Il avait dû m'emmener rapidement dans un endroit isolé pour que j'évite d'aller éventrer quelqu'un, en l'occurrence la femme de ménage que je trouvais plus qu'appétissante. Il avait usé de moyens simples mais efficaces pour m'enfermer : des morceaux de viande sur le chemin, tout comme le petit poucet…

- Reste ici, je vais voir ce qui se passe, en aucun cas, tu ne sors d'ici !

« Arrête si ils te voient sans le loup, ils ne vont rien comprendre… et j'aime pas rester seule ! »

Je grognai déjà en marchant de droite à gauche, impatiente. Je n'aimais pas cette situation. En temps normal, quand il s'agissait de maman, je ne m'inquiétais pas, mais avec les autres loups j'étais moins rassurée.

- Ca va aller.

Il sortit et referma derrière lui. Non ! Il ne fallait pas refermer ! Je ne sais pas changer en retour ! Mais qu'il est bête, s'il lui arrive quelque chose je ne saurai pas quoi faire… Le changement se faisait d'instinct quand il me mordait, mais je n'avais jamais changé sous forme humaine sans le mordre à mon tour. Et il ne m'avait jamais dit comment faire. J'étais inquiète tout à coup et mon instinct me trompait rarement. J'entendis des grognements au loin et des coups sourds. Que se passait-il dehors ?

« Ethan ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Je tournai en rond dans la pièce et n'entendait rien d'autre hormis des cris. Ses cris !

Ni une ni deux, je ne trouvai qu'une seule solution à ma captivité : défoncer la porte. Cela ne serait pas un gros obstacle vu ma force, mais une fois dehors, j'aurai du mal à contrôler mon côté sauvage. Je fonçai dans la porte tête baissée et je m'y repris une seconde fois pour qu'elle s'ouvre –enfin se fracasse en deux- avant de me ruer dehors, les sens en alerte et une profonde colère en moi. Quelqu'un s'en prenait à Ethan et je devais aller l'aider. Puis j'entendis d'autres hurlements. Et des grognements, accompagnés de sons de bagarre. J'arrivai en haut et les sons provenaient du salon. Je vis passer une chaise devant moi et je me retrouvai dans la salle où l'on se battait. Je reconnu les loups de la meute d'Adam à leur odeur. Par contre, les trois autres, je ne les connaissais pas. Ethan était accroupi dans un coin, blessé. Voyant son état, la colère s'empara de moi et je bondissais littéralement sur le loup gris qui tentait de mordre Sam dans le dos. Quand je le repoussai, je pus les entendre dans ma tête.

« Mais c'est quoi ce bordel ? »

Je reconnu sans peine la voix de Ben, ou sa grossièreté ?

Cela me déstabilisa quelque peu et je sentis des crocs se planter dans mon épaule, me faisant gémir de douleur.

- Lisa, il ne… fallait pas…

Ethan avait la voix entrecoupée, respirant difficilement. Le loup de Sam se jeta sur celui qui en avait après moi et il l'expulsa à l'autre bout de la pièce. Un hurlement raisonna au dehors et les trois loups ennemis relevèrent la tête. Ce hurlement leur disait clairement de revenir, on les rappelait. Le loup de Ben était déjà partit à leur poursuite, mais Warren lui ordonna de rester sur place.

« Ca ne sert à rien, on les retrouvera. »

Je me dirigeai vers Ethan et sentit l'odeur du sang me chatouiller la truffe. J'avais une horrible sensation de faim qui me tiraillait les entrailles. Il dut le sentir car il pris peur en me voyant approcher.

« Lisa, recule immédiatement »

« Juste croquer un bout… »

Sam se plaça devant moi, servant de barrière entre mon frère et moi. Je grognai.

- Sam, laisse-la me mordre…

Le loup blanc tourna sa tête vers Ethan et je l'entendis dans sa tête.

« Tu es fou mon fils, je ne vais pas la laisser te tuer. »

Je m'impatientai de plus en plus et commençai à faire un mouvement rapide sur la droite, mais Warren me bloqua également le passage.

« Pousse-toi ! »

« Non. Tu restes sagement ici ».

Ethan se releva un peu, se tenant les côtes et passa à côté de Sam.

- Ca va les gars…

Il tendit la main vers moi et l'odeur de sang étant trop forte, je m'empressai de le mordre violemment à la main, un peu trop fortement.

- Ahhh arrête ! Tu vas me broyer la main !

Ben me poussa violemment sur le sol, mais trop tard, le loup avait déjà quitté mon corps. Je me retrouvai sur le sol, recroquevillée à nouveau, cherchant l'air et sentant la douleur à nouveau en moi. J'hurlai, sentant mes muscles peu habitués à autant de changements en si peu de temps. Ethan, quant à lui, changeait mais dans sa forme de loup à nouveau. Tout ça ne me plaisait pas. Tout allait bien trop vite ce soir et je ne sais même pas si mon état de santé s'en trouverait amélioré. Je ne les entendais plus en revanche. Le silence dans ma tête était revenu et je n'entendais que les gémissements d'Ethan qui changeait à nouveau. Puis celui de Sam. Il changeait à nouveau et pendant ce temps, je me relevai un peu, puis me ravisai en sentant une violente douleur au niveau de l'épaule. Je jetai un coup d'œil et vit de belles traces de morsure à cet endroit-là. J'appliquai ma main sur la blessure en grimaçant. Il ne m'avait pas loupé et j'aurai une belle cicatrice à mon avis. Ben me fixait, toujours sous sa forme de loup et j'étais incapable de déchiffrer son regard. Bientôt je le vis commencer à changer à nouveau, Warren ayant déjà commencé peu de temps avant. Bientôt j'eu droit à trois hommes devant moi, dans le plus simple appareil, recouverts par endroits de traces de sang séché sur quelques parties de leur corps. Je baissai la tête pour ne pas trop les regarder.

Sam s'approcha de moi et s'agenouilla pour regarder l'état de mon épaule.

- Belle morsure en plein dans la clavicule. Il te l'a déboitée. Ça va faire un peu mal mais au moins, ça sera sans séquelle.

Je savais ce qu'il allait faire et fermai les yeux pendant qu'il prenait mon bras entre son torse, le coinçant sous son propre bras et il compta.

- Un… deux…

Il tira vivement sur mon bras, ce qui me fit gémir de douleur.

- Voilà. Un peu de repos et tout ira bien.

« Ca va Lisa ? »

- Oui je vais bien. Et toi ?

J'entendis un jappement pour toute réponse. Ethan avait l'air d'avoir récupéré. Au moins sa blessure guérirait plus rapidement sous forme de loup.

- Je crois que vous avez des choses à nous expliquer, lança Sam en se relevant. Warren, tu devrais dire à Adam de se dépêcher un peu plus vite, on a vraiment un gros souci sur les bras.


	6. Chapter 6

***** Oui, chapitre posté rapidement allez-vous me dire, mais ça compense car le chapitre précédent était assez court et celui-ci également. De plus je vais être absente quelques jours, donc pas de post avant mardi sûrement ^^ vous inquiétez pas j'ai encore de l'avance (c'est ça d'écrire sans voir le temps passer, et se coucher à 1h du mat, prise dans mes délires avec Ben et Lisa XD).**

**Merci encore pour les reviews et bienvenue aux nouvelles lectrices (je pense pas avoir vu de garçon :p) je suis ravie que l'histoire vous plaise, moi j'adore l'écrire en tout cas ^^**

**Bonne lecture ! (pour info le chapitre 13 est en écriture …)*****

**-6-**

Je ne me réveillai que deux jours plus tard. C'est ce que j'apprendrai en regardant la date sur le journal. Je failli tomber du lit en ouvrant les yeux et en voyant Adam assis sur une chaise au pied de mon lit, lisant tranquillement le quotidien. Mon cœur battait la chamade, je n'étais pas habituée à avoir un Alpha attendant bien sagement que je me réveille. Ça aurait pu être une chose romantique pour certaines filles très fleur bleue, mais là je sentais que ça ne serait pas romantique du tout.

- Tiens, la belle au bois dormant daigne enfin se réveiller…

Il plia le journal et le laissa sur la chaise en se levant de celle-ci.

- Bien dormi ?

- Un peu trop à mon goût.

- Hum oui… ça fatigue quand on change. Surtout quand on n'est pas habitué. C'est nettement plus facile à gérer si on en parle à des personnes qualifiées pour vous aider…

Il me regardait en disant ces paroles d'un air réprobateur.

- Je crois que je n'ai jamais entendu une telle chose. Un loup qui s'échange entre un frère et une sœur. Et vous comptiez garder ce secret longtemps ? Vous ne pensiez pas que c'était assez important pour nous en faire part ?

Son ton devenait plus dur et cassant au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait. Je n'osais pas le regarder dans les yeux ni même le regarder tout court : je trouvai soudainement un certain attrait aux motifs géométriques qui ornaient ma housse de couette.

- Vous nous avez mis dans une belle situation tous les deux. La meute du coin vous prend pour responsable de l'attaque de l'enfant que ton frère a agressé et maintenant qu'ils savent que toi aussi tu peux changer, par je ne sais quel miracle, ils sont très intéressés par toi.

- Et si Ethan ne m'avait pas suivi il aurait été sous ton contrôle et on aurait évité cette attaque, lui répondis-je.

- Oh, donc j'aurai dû l'empêcher d'aller voir votre mère qui vient de décéder.

Ma gorge se noua en entendant ces mots.

- Je ne suis quand même pas si dur, je sais reconnaître quand une situation est plus urgente qu'une autre. Et avec trois loups pour le surveiller, cela n'aurai pas dû arriver. Mais c'est arrivé et maintenant nous sommes en train de voir pour que la meute de L.A ne vous vous cherche pas d'ennuis, et à nous non plus d'ailleurs.

Je regardai ses pieds, tiens, belles chaussures notais-je au passage.

- Il va falloir que tu viennes avec nous aux tri-cities. Tu dois apprendre à contrôler le loup.

Je le regardai ahurie.

- Mais je n'ai pas envie de partir d'ici ! J'ai toujours réussi à vivre normalement jusqu'ici, je ne vais pas…

- Avant, ton frère ne faisait pas partie d'une meute ennemie à celle de L.A ! Maintenant c'est le cas et ils ont découvert que vous aviez un pouvoir formidable. Imagine une seconde s'ils mettaient la main sur toi pour t'avoir dans leur meute… Si tu ne sais pas contrôler le loup également, je ne donne pas cher de ta peau.

- Mais je ne vais pas faire partie d'une meute ! Je ne suis pas un loup-garou, je le suis que lorsque mon frère me mord !

- Ils savent utiliser des arguments très convaincants pour arriver à leurs fins…

Il me regarda et je voyais qu'il se contenait pour éviter de s'énerver plus qu'il ne le montrait.

- Maintenant, habille-toi et viens nous retrouver.

Il sortit de la chambre sans plus de cérémonie et referma derrière lui. Je me passai les mains sur le visage et nota que je n'étais pas dans mon lit à l'appartement, mais dans celui de mon ancienne chambre chez ma mère. J'avais dû aller m'allonger et finalement avais dormi une journée entière plus une matinée. Je me levai, réprimant un gémissement en sentant la douleur au niveau de mon épaule. Je regardai et vis les traces de morsure encore visibles mais commençant à cicatriser. Par contre, je notai une nette amélioration au niveau de mon souffle, je respirai nettement mieux et je pourrai facilement aller faire mon footing sans prendre d'inhalateur avec moi la prochaine fois. La magie lycanthrope avait donc fonctionnée même en si peu de temps. Mais mon corps avait subi trop de transformations en un laps de temps trop court et j'étais remplie de courbatures. Je mis plusieurs minutes à me préparer, une douche dénoua mes muscles endoloris mais m'habiller ne fut pas une partie de rigolade je chutai plusieurs fois en passant mon pantalon. Une fois prête, je me rendis au rez-de-chaussée. Il y avait du mouvement en bas, la télé était allumée et je vis trois têtes qui dépassaient du canapé. Je reconnu la chevelure de Ben, puis deux autres membres de la meute dont j'ignorais le nom. Combien en avait-il amené avec lui ?

Il y avait ce grand type noir dont j'avais oublié le nom. Darren ? Darryl ! Oui voilà ! Il me vit et haussa un sourcil.

- Tiens, voilà notre jeune louve.

Cela m'agaça. Je n'étais pas une louve ! Je ne faisais pas partie de leur meute ! Il sourit et grignota un sandwich. Adam était dans la cuisine également, enlaçant Mercy par la taille. Elle l'avait accompagné. Il y avait un autre homme que je ne connaissais pas. Mercy me salua à son tour. J'avais l'impression de marcher sur des œufs à chaque mouvement, mon corps entier était endolori et le moindre geste était un supplice pour moi. Il me fallut une bonne dose de courage pour m'asseoir sur la chaise.

- Courbaturée ?

Sam apparut dans la cuisine, un verre vide à la main.

- Oui.

- Changer autant de fois quand on n'a pas l'habitude, ce n'est pas étonnant.

Il alla ranger son verre dans le lave-vaisselle et se retourna pour s'appuyer contre le plan de travail, croisant les bras. Et voilà, une fois de plus, j'étais le centre d'attention. Au secours, je veux fuir…. Darryl déposa une assiette devant moi, assez copieuse.

- Mange. Tu as besoin de reprendre des forces.

- Merci.

Là il n'avait pas tort, j'avais une faim… de loup. Oui le jeu de mot était facile, j'avoue. Je m'empressai de manger un peu trop rapidement ce qu'on m'avait servi. Je ressemblai à une affamée et Ethan arriva derrière moi en m'ébouriffant les cheveux.

- Personne ne va te la voler !

Je repoussai sa main en le regardant arriver. Il avait l'air bien. En pleine forme même.

- Tu as dormi toute la journée d'hier, je commençai à m'inquiéter.

- Sommeil en retard, lui dis-je, marmonnant.

Ils attendirent que j'aie terminé mon assiette, moi étant très mal à l'aise de me voir épiée alors que je mangeai et quand ma place fut débarrassée, nous allâmes dans le salon. Mercy coupa la télévision, ce qui agaça Ben.

- Tu regarderas ton émission plus tard, grincheux.

- C'était super important !

- Oui, des filles en bikini, très important.

- C'est pour le salon de l'automobile !

- Bon c'est fini oui, on a des choses plus importantes à régler là, les coupa Adam.

Je m'installai sur le canapé, l'un des loup me laissant la place. Ben me regarda et je ne su déchiffrer son regard.

- Bien, tout le monde sait à présent qu'Ethan et Lisa partagent le même loup. L'un l'a sous forme active et l'autre sous forme passive. Ce n'est jamais arrivé –à moins que ça n'ait été dissimulé- mais maintenant que c'est le cas, nous avons un problème à résoudre. Voire deux. Ou plus…

- Elle est une louve, elle ne peut pas rester solitaire chef, lui dit un de ses loups.

- Je sais Paul.

Adam me regarda, cherchant sûrement ses mots.

- Lisa, il va te falloir la protection d'un Alpha. Tu n'es pas louve à 100% mais tu l'es au fond de toi quand tu ne possèdes pas le loup en entier. Et ça te rend louve pour nous. Et pour toutes les autres meutes. Et à présent que les loups de Conrad savent que tu peux aussi changer, je sens qu'il ne va pas te laisser tranquille.

J'écoutai les mots sortir de sa bouche sans tout saisir complètement.

- Il faut que je t'apprenne à maitriser le loup que vous vous partagez avec ton frère. Il est très incontrôlable.

- J'arrive à le maitriser, protestai-je.

- Oui… tu voulais juste me bouffer l'autre soir… lança Ethan, un peu amusé.

- Normal, je ne suis jamais sortie, je ne suis pas habituée à voir du sang partout.

Cette réponse eu le mérite de faire réagir les autres.

- Jamais sortie ? Mais… vous faisiez quoi ? Une partie de poker en attendant ? Nous demanda Ben en arquant un sourcil.

Je le regardai et soupirai.

- Non on restait dans la pièce et on attendait que le temps passe comme ça. Je n'étais pas tentée et il me nourrissait en attendant.

- Vous vous êtes compliqué la vie, il aurait suffi d'aller trouver un Alpha… commença Sam.

- Non, si l'Alpha du coin avait su qu'ils étaient capables d'une telle chose, il ne se serait pas privé pour faire de Lisa sa compagne attitrée.

Je m'étranglai avec ma salive. Quoi ? Compagne attitrée ? C'est quoi encore ça ?

- Hum, pas faux.

- Euh… pardon mais… compagne attitrée ?

Je lançai un regard à Adam qui me répondit.

- Tu peux te transformer sans porter en toi le gène du loup tout le temps. Donc ce qui fait que tu peux être une parfaite mère porteuse assurant la descendance de l'espèce.

- Pardon ? Mère porteuse ?

J'éclatai de rire. Non mais là quand même, c'est exagéré…

- Je parie que ton corps supportera une grossesse issue d'un accouplement de loup.

- Euh non pitié, on ne parle pas d'accouplement et de loup, sinon je vais aller vomir.

Ca faisait vraiment trop là, je n'avais pas l'intention d'aller m'accoupler avec un loup tout de même !

- Je suis sérieux, et je parle d'accouplement en tant qu'humain.

- Mais je ne vais pas m'accoupler !

Ça devenait gênant cette conversation !

- Je sais. C'est pour ça que tu vas nous suivre aux tri-cities.

Je le regardai, horrifiée.

- Pardon ?

- Tu vas intégrer la meute avant que Conrad ne se décide à le faire. Maintenant que ses chiens de garde lui ont rapporté ce qu'ils ont vu l'autre soir, tu peux être certaine que c'est ce qu'il va vouloir. Conrad n'est pas un Alpha purement sympathique, au contraire. Il obéit au Marrock en ne tuant pas d'êtres humains mais je sais qu'il est à la limite de ce côté-là. Il a ses propres lois ici et sa visite hier soir ne présage rien de bon. C'est pour ça que nous devons repartir.

- Hier soir ? Ce Conrad est venu hier soir ?

Adam acquiesça. Je dormais quand c'est arrivé…

- Oui pour me prévenir qu'il n'hésitera pas à me provoquer si je continue à être sur son territoire et j'ai bien senti que ton cas l'intéressait de très près.

Si ma santé ne s'était pas améliorée depuis ma transformation, j'aurai sûrement eu une crise d'asthme sur le champ. En fait pour résumé, je devais quitter la ville et toute ma vie pour aller dans un coin paumé du nord-ouest des Etats-Unis afin qu'un chef de meute de loups-garous ne prenne possession de moi pour avoir une descendance de petits louveteaux. Et j'oubliai, je devais aussi intégrer une meute à mon tour. Non mais et puis quoi encore !

- Je n'irai nulle part. J'ai ma vie ici, je ne vais pas aller dans un endroit inconnu alors que jusqu'ici tout s'est très bien passé pour nous !

- Avant, Conrad ignorait votre secret, tout comme nous. Maintenant nous devons vous protéger tous les deux.

- Ethan ne risque rien.

- Si, ils peuvent l'emmener pour servir d'otage. Et t'échanger avec lui… me répondit Sam.

C'était foutrement ridicule. Ils n'ont que ça à faire les Alphas ? Vouloir se reproduire ? Et si je ne veux pas moi être sa compagne comme ils disent, il ne va pas me forcer quand même ?

- Et il peut me forcer à être sa compagne ? Je veux dire si moi je ne le veux pas…

- Il peut te déclarer comme telle… pour éviter qu'un autre mâle n'aille te tourner autour ou pour t'éviter des ennuis. Je l'ai fait avec Mercy…

- Oui, charmante intention, j'avoue, répondit la concernée en un sourire ironique.

Adam lui sourit et me regarda ensuite.

- C'est pour ton bien que je fais ça et tu pourras mieux contrôler le loup ainsi.

Je soupirai. J'avais besoin de réfléchir. Je me levai.

- Où tu vas ? Me demanda Ethan.

- J'ai… besoin de réfléchir.

Il me retint par le bras alors que je commençai à partir.

- Tu ne vas pas courir toute seule ?

- Oh c'est bon Ethan, il ne va rien m'arriver dehors !

- Si justement. Je viens avec toi.

- Non !

Je repoussai sa main violemment et eut un grognement de sa part.

- J'ai une meilleure idée, dit Adam. Ben va t'accompagner.

- Hein ? Mais j'ai pas fini de regarder mon…

- Ben va t'accompagner, ordonna Adam cette fois-ci.

- Mais pourquoi est-ce que j'emmènerai ce crétin avec moi pour…

Ben m'attrapa par le bras pour me tirer vers lui, le regard mauvais et son visage à quelques centimètres de moi.

- Traite-moi de crétin encore et je te mords.

Il fit claquer ses dents et j'eu la chair de poule. Il pouvait faire peur quand il s'y mettait.

- Laisse la Ben. Tu vas juste la suivre en forme de loup, pour sa sécurité.

- Et pourquoi pas son frère ?

Il relâcha son étreinte sur mon bras et je me reculai vivement.

- Parce que je dois continuer à intégrer Ethan à la meute, voilà pourquoi. Et je serai toi, je changerai avant que je ne m'énerve.

Ben poussa un juron et alla dans la pièce à côté en marmonnant un :

- 'tain, pourquoi ça me tombe toujours dessus ! Fille gâtée en prime !

Je n'aimais pas cette situation, être protégée, forcée à intégrer une meute, changer de vie… Ma vie prenait vraiment une tournure qui ne me plaisait pas. Je pense qu'Adam comprenait mon mal-être –je suis bête, bien sûr qu'il le sentait, c'est un loup-garou, un Alpha qui plus est, il sent toutes les émotions- et me laissait sortir sans me l'interdire, surtout que je serai accompagnée par l'un de ses loups.

Je me préparai et sortait dehors, mon MP3 sur les oreilles. Je vis Ben sortir à son tour dans sa forme de loup. Un beau loup à dire vrai. Ça change de d'habitude. Oh là tu es mauvais juge quand même Lisa, Ben n'est pas vilain. Enfin il est vilain dans sa façon de parler, c'est vrai… Il me jeta un coup d'œil et j'aurai presque pu l'entendre souffler d'agacement pour être obligé de me suivre.

- Oh ça va, si tu crois que je suis heureuse de devoir me trimballer un chien de garde en courant…

Il me grogna après et je commençai à partir en petites foulées. Les trottoirs étaient larges et agréables pour courir. Je le faisais souvent quand je venais ici. La musique était à un niveau sonore peu élevé, ce qui me permettait d'entendre les bruits alentour. Je jetai un œil sur Ben qui courait à côté de moi, d'un air tranquille, mais je le voyais scruter les environs de son œil expert. Il jouait son rôle de gardien avec intérêt.

Je me remémorai les paroles d'Adam au fur et à mesure de ma progression. Tout quitter ? Aller dans un coin inconnu et avec une meute qui plus est ? Ca relevait de la folie. Je savais que mon frère adorerai que je vienne aussi mais je ne pouvais décemment pas tout quitter pour des raisons aussi bizarres… Je m'apprêtai à traverser la route, perdue dans mes pensées, quand je sentis une morsure au niveau de mes fesses et une pression sur mon short pour me tirer vers l'arrière.

- Aie ! Non mais ça va pas !

Je fulminai après Ben qui avait l'air de me dire « mais arrête donc de râler » en soupirant. Je vis une voiture passer juste devant moi, le chauffeur m'insultant presque. Ben venait de m'empêcher de me faire faucher par une voiture. Mince alors.

- Ca va, j'avais pas vu la voiture ! Mais merci quand même.

Je frottai néanmoins mon postérieur, ça il n'était pas obligé. Il pouvait aussi me pousser. Nous continuâmes notre footing, lui n'étant pratiquement pas essoufflé -pourtant j'allais quand même vite- et nous revînmes dans la rue qui menait à la maison de ma mère quand je me souvins qu'on ne l'avait pas encore enterrée. Un sentiment de tristesse et de panique m'envahit soudainement. Des larmes coulèrent sans que je puisse les arrêter. Je m'en voulais de l'avoir oubliée à cause des derniers évènements. Je sentis une truffe humide me pousser la main et je regardai Ben qui m'interrogeai du regard. J'essuyai mes larmes en souriant.

- C'est rien. On rentre.

Le lendemain, nous enterrions notre mère. Sans que je le sache, Ethan s'était chargé des papiers relatifs à son enterrement et elle serait inhumée en toute intimité dans le cimetière approprié. Je lui en étais reconnaissante. Seul Sam nous accompagna. Il était attristé par sa disparition et par le chagrin que cela me donnait. Ethan était plus réservé mais je savais qu'il était tout de même abattu. Une fois dans la voiture, Ethan et Sam à l'avant, je leur dit la décision que j'avais prise durant mon sommeil.

- Je viens avec vous aux tri-cities.


	7. Chapter 7

*****Et on part pour la suite, patience ce que vous attendez arrive très bientôt :p**

**Oui pauvre Lisa, elle a pas de bol, et comme tu dis, on adore ça ^^ (au passage j'adore malmener mes héros/héroïnes, donc j'en ai pas fini avec elle :p)**

**Le footing avec Ben j'ai trouvé ça marrant de le faire, le pauvre Ben obligé de courir à ses côtés… zut ^^**

**Voici le chapitre de l'installation de Lisa aux Tri-cities, qui risque d'être assez mouvementé pour elle… sacré Ben :p **

**Bonne lecture ^^*****

**-7-**

Mon départ précipité avait rendu Margaret sous le choc. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que je quitte L.A du jour au lendemain. Elle me savait très attristée par la mort de ma mère mais ne se serait jamais doutée de ce revirement de situation. Lawer, lui, resta vague sur son sentiment. J'avais pris quelques affaires avec moi, le reste suivrait par camions de déménagement, où on entreposerait mes affaires chez Adam le temps que je me trouve un appartement. Pour mon travail, Sam avait réussi à me faire accepter par l'hôpital de Kennewick, dans le service des soins intensifs. Ma vie changeait et c'est une boule au ventre que je quittai L.A, là où j'avais toujours vécu. Il me faudrait vivre avec une meute pendant un certain temps et cela ne me plaisait pas, soyons franche. Je me retrouvai donc dans la chambre que j'avais occupée en venant ici la dernière fois, Ethan logeant dans celle voisine à la mienne. J'avais été avec Sam à l'hôpital de Kennewick pour me présenter et je fus accueillie chaleureusement par les infirmières –surement sous le charme du docteur Cornick- à qui il avait dit que j'étais de la famille. Je cherchai un appartement dans les petites annonces, mais pour le moment il était hors de question que je parte de chez Adam, je n'étais pas suffisamment intégrée à la meute, cela prenait plus de temps. Quelques jours, je prenais la place d'Ethan pour aller chasser avec eux, chose qui me rebutait quand j'y repensais après, mais qui était efficace pour contrôler mon côté sauvage. Mais il y avait encore du travail. Je pouvais communiquer avec les membres de la meute uniquement sous forme de loup, mais j'avais beaucoup de mal à m'intégrer au niveau des femelles. Elles me jalousaient. Parce que je pouvais redevenir parfaitement humaine et ainsi pouvoir avoir des enfants, comme m'avait dit Adam. Je m'en sentais encore plus mal. Je n'avais pas demandé ce genre de vie, je m'en serai bien passée. Et je ne voulais pas d'enfants qui plus est, du moins pas encore, je ne me sentais pas assez mûre pour ça et j'avais besoin de mon indépendance. Pourtant Ethan m'avait signalé que j'étais le sujet de beaucoup de conflits au sein de la meute du côté des mâles encore célibataires. Plusieurs me convoitaient, surtout pour le côté femelle encore libre. Les sentiments n'étaient pas forcément présents pour eux, c'était purement un besoin d'accouplement. Charmant. Ca fait plaisir de se sentir aussi désirée uniquement pour pouvoir me sauter dessus et me déclarer « sienne ». Ça m'en donnait des frissons dans le dos. Encore heureux qu'on ne me forçait pas à aller avec l'un d'entre eux, j'en aurai été incapable, aucun ne me plaisait et franchement, un loup-garou comme petit-ami, on trouve mieux, surtout pour le côté douceur…

Nous étions déjà fin septembre, l'été touchait à sa fin, et les températures avaient quand même bien diminué. On respirait nettement mieux et j'en étais ravie. J'avais trouvé un appartement en plein centre-ville de Kennewick, non loin de mon travail, et assez proche de la meute en même temps. Adam préférait que je sois dans le secteur. Surtout qu'Ethan vivrait avec moi et qu'il n'était pas encore au point pour se contrôler. A croire que c'était plus facile sur moi. Bien que je fus incapable de me contrôler en apercevant un être humain au loin les soirs de pleine lune où je possédais le loup. Mon instinct meurtrier refaisait surface et me donnait envie de lui sauter à la gorge voulant sentir le goût de son sang dans ma bouche. Les loups d'Adam qui me suivaient –car j'étais étroitement surveillée, tout comme l'était Ethan- m'en empêchaient en me grognant après et en me disant de passer mon chemin, et de poursuivre la proie que l'on pistait. C'est assez marrant d'écouter les pensées des loup-garous. On en apprend beaucoup sur le sentiment de chacun. Les femelles, je n'y prêtai plus attention, ce n'était que des insultes la plupart du temps. Par contre, les mâles… j'en riais toute seule par moment, ce qui me valait des petites morsures de mécontentement de leur part quand ils m'entendaient glousser. Je commençai à me faire à ma nouvelle vie et je m'habituai de plus en plus aux membres de la meute. Certains se trouvant être extrêmement sympathiques, et d'autres avec qui je n'échangeai pratiquement pas. Il en restait un par contre avec qui j'avais encore du mal, c'était Ben. A part ses blagues stupides qui ne faisaient rire que lui, ou ses remarques à mon égard, j'avoue que je saturai par moments. Un vrai gamin celui-là. Moins je le voyais, mieux je me portai. Mais ce qui était étonnant, c'est qu'en tant que loup, il était très protecteur et m'accompagnait souvent pendant la chasse. Et je n'entendais pratiquement pas ses pensées. Ça m'agaçait profondément d'ailleurs, il se mettait une sorte de barrière autour de lui et je la franchissais rarement. Et manque de chance pour moi, Ethan s'était lié d'amitié avec lui, du coup je le voyais souvent. Trop souvent à mon goût…

Alors que l'on s'installait dans notre nouvel appartement avec Ethan, j'eu la désagréable vision de Ben en train de porter des cartons. Warren était venu nous donner un coup de main également, lui je l'adorai par contre. Enfin quand je parle de vision, c'est surtout que j'étais rentrée dedans en portant un carton plus haut que moi, donc je ne voyais pas où j'allais. Il grogna en me regardant.

- Regarde où tu vas, t'as pas une vue très développée pour une louve… me lança-t-il.

- Je ne suis pas une louve tout le temps comme vous, espèce d'ignare !

- Ouai, une louve à mi-temps en fait.

Il rit à sa propre blague et moi, comme d'habitude, je me renfrognai en jurant de lui mordre les pattes lors de notre prochaine sortie en meute.

- Pause ! Hurla Ethan de la cuisine.

Ca c'était une bonne idée, je commençai à avoir les jambes en coton à monter et descendre les étages avec des cartons plus ou moins lourds. Je m'affalai sur une chaise que venait juste de poser Ben.

- Hey ! Trouve-toi une chaise ! Je l'ai mise pour moi ! Protesta-t-il.

- Et bien trouves-en une autre… lui dis-je dans un sourire.

Il souffla et alla en chercher une dans le salon, se mettant dessus à califourchon, ouvrant une canette de bière au passage et en me menaçant du regard.

- Vous n'arrêtez jamais ? Lança Warren avant de porter la canette qu'il tenait à ses lèvres et de boire une longue gorgée.

Nous le regardâmes tous les deux.

- J'ai rien commencé du tout, c'est elle qui m'agresse !

Là je voyais rouge, il était gonflé quand même ! Moi, l'agresser !

- Pardon ? Moi je t'agresse ? Qui a commencé la première fois où on s'est vu ? Pas moi je te signale, je ne fais que répondre à tes insultes perpétuelles et des blagues débiles qui me visent !

Je pouvais l'entendre grogner violemment et Warren lui fit signe de se calmer.

- Non mais j'vous jure, on dirait un vieux couple en train de se chamailler, ça fait un peu pitié ! Sortez au moins ensemble avant d'en arriver là.

Il éclata de rire, suivi par Ethan que je fusillai du regard sur place. Et bien voilà, ma journée était gâchée… pfff. Je me levai.

- Plutôt crever que de sortir avec ça, lançai-je avant d'aller dans la chambre qui serait la mienne.

Je n'entendis les pas se rapprocher à vive allure qu'une fois dans le couloir. L'instant d'après, j'étais plaquée contre le mur et retenue contre celui-ci par deux puissantes mains qui me tenaient fermement. Le regard luisant de Ben ne me donnait pas envie de blaguer sur le coup. Il me faisait même peur à cet instant.

- « Ca » a un nom et « ça » n'aime pas qu'on le prenne pour de la merde, alors méfie-toi ou je pourrai devenir méchant, me susurra-t-il en serrant les dents, l'air menaçant.

Je dégluti, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Et pourquoi Ethan ou Warren ne venaient-ils pas m'aider ? Il allait finir par me bouffer là ! Je voyais sa mâchoire se contracter, il n'allait quand même pas me manger toute crue ? Si ? En fait, ce fut pire que ça… il ne prévint pas et d'un coup posa ses lèvres sur les miennes, me donnant un baiser forcé et dur, pas du tout agréable en fait. Il me mordit la lèvre et recula.

- « Ca » t'a prévenue…

J'étais carrément choquée. Il me libera de son étreinte forcée et retourna dans la cuisine, me laissant là comme une loque que j'étais en ce moment. Je portai les doigts sur ma lèvre et sentait le sang légèrement couler, je plaçai un mouchoir en papier dessus pour arrêter le saignement. Non Ben n'était pas un idiot. Il était complètement taré ! Un vrai fou ! Mais qu'est-ce que j'avais fait au bon Dieu pour avoir un allumé pareil sur le dos ? Ethan arriva, le sourire aux lèvres, ce qui me blessa.

- Alors, on énerve Ben ?

Je le poussai violemment et sortait de l'appartement, furieuse. Je n'aimais pas qu'on joue au mâle dominant avec moi et qu'on se croie tout permis. Il n'avait pas intérêt à m'adresser la parole à nouveau ou je lui arracherai les yeux. Ce fut Warren qui vint me trouver dans la rue, alors que j'étais en train d'essuyer le sang qui continuait de couler de ma lèvre, assise sur un meuble que l'on monterait plus tard. Il vint se placer sur la marche à côté de moi.

- J'admets, ce n'était pas très sympa de sa part…

Je le regardai, éberluée.

- Pas sympa ? Il a failli me manger oui ! Et en plus il m'a fait super mal avec ses dents !

Warren sourit.

- Et aucun de vous deux n'est venu à mon secours, merci bien !

- Il n'y avait pas de raison de le faire…Il ne t'aurait rien fait de plus que ce baiser.

- Je n'appelle pas ça un baiser.

- Appelle-ça comme tu veux, soupira Warren.

- Mais c'est quoi son problème ? Depuis le début il me cherche, je ne lui ai rien demandé ni fait à ce que je sache !

- Ben est comme ça, il cherche pas mal… mais bon… à toi aussi peut-être d'essayer de sympathiser avec lui.

Il se leva et essuya son jean. Il me sourit et souleva un paquet de cartons.

- Allez, on continue sinon on ne pourra pas aller au festival ce soir.

- Festival ?

- Oui, ils donnent un festival en ville, ton père y sera d'ailleurs !

J'avais toujours autant de mal à me faire à l'idée que Sam était mon père à présent. Mais une sortie me ferait le plus grand bien, cela allait sans dire. Je l'accompagnai en haut avec quelques affaires.

Je n'adressai plus la parole ni ne regardai Ben de la journée. Il m'avait vraiment foutu la frousse aujourd'hui et je ne lui ferai pas confiance aussitôt. Le soir venu, Ben et Warren prirent congé, pendant qu'Ethan et moi rangions un peu l'appartement avant de nous préparer pour sortir.

- Tu pourrais être plus sympa avec Ben quand même, me dit-il alors que je me maquillai légèrement –je n'aimai pas quand c'était voyant.

- Il n'a qu'à l'être avec moi, je n'ai pas commencé les hostilités je te signale.

Je m'appliquai à mettre du mascara sur mes cils avec un peu de mal, la lumière n'était pas géniale dans la salle de bain. Ethan passa une chemise propre pendant ce temps-là.

- C'est son caractère, moi aussi je te charrie tout le temps !

- Tu es mon frère c'est différent. Et toi tu ne me mords pas la lèvre pour imposer le respect.

Il ricana. Je le fusillai du regard.

- Il marque son territoire…

Il continua de rire et je lui lançai un paquet de coton dans la tête, il sortit en continuant de glousser. Ce qu'il pouvait m'agacer par moments ! J'entendis mon téléphone émettre une sonnerie, je venais de recevoir un texto. Je m'empressai d'aller le lire, surement Margaret qui prenait des nouvelles… Pourtant l'expéditeur m'était inconnu, je le lisais donc avec étonnement.

« Tu n'aurais pas dû partir… »

Je pris un air étonné. Qui pouvait bien m'envoyer ce texto ? Ne m'en souciant pas plus pour l'instant, je rangeai mon téléphone dans le sac et m'habillai en vitesse, Ethan m'attendant pour partir. Nous allâmes à pied à l'endroit du festival, c'était à deux pas de notre appartement. Je fus ravie de voir Mercy et Jesse également, tous les loups devaient être de sortie ce soir-là. Sam discutait avec une femme que je ne connaissais pas. Assez âgée. Quand je m'approchai de lui, il lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille. Elle sourit faiblement.

- Bonsoir, leur dis-je.

- Bonsoir Lisa. J'aimerai te présenter quelqu'un…

Je regardai la femme âgée, étonnée et curieuse de savoir de qui il s'agit.

- Voici Ariana.

Je manquai un battement cardiaque. Ariana. Sa « petite amie » ou sa femme je ne sais plus trop le terme employé… ? Ariana me souriait en attendant. Je le regardai, ne comprenant pas.

- Ariana ? Celle dont tu nous as parlé ?

- Celle-là même oui. N'ai pas l'air intriguée, c'est une fae. Son glamour ne divulgue pas son véritable visage.

Oh nom de… Le père que je viens de retrouver sort avec une fae… Décidément, quelle famille ! Ethan vint nous rejoindre et il eut la même surprise que moi en voyant notre père en compagnie d'une femme âgée qui s'avéra être une fae. Elle semblait gentille à première vue.

- Et bien enchantée alors Ariana.

- Je suis désolée de ne pas me montrer sous ma vraie nature, mais je ne le puis…

- Oh pas de problème…

Je ne trouvai que ça à lui répondre. Que pouvais-je dire de plus ? Dommage, j'aurai aimé voir votre tête sans glamour ? Ou encore, ça me fait franchement bizarre de voir un jeune avec une femme âgée ?

- As-tu soif mon amour ?

Nouveau battement de cœur interrompu. Ah non, ça fait vraiment bizarre à entendre, c'est surréaliste comme situation. Sam qui l'appelle mon amour à présent… Je ne savais où me mettre à cet instant précis. J'aurai préféré voir sa véritable apparence je pense. Ethan semblai tout aussi troublé que je l'étais mais il ne répondit rien.

- Nous allons aller chercher quelques boissons, vous nous accompagnez ?

- Euh allez-y, nous on va aller du côté des attractions, lui dis-je dans un sourire. Ravie de vous avoir rencontrée Ariana.

- Plaisir partagé jeune fille, me dit-elle en souriant avant de s'éloigner au bras de Sam.

Ethan me regarda, l'air perdu.

- C'est sa petite amie ça ?

- Ethan…, le prévins-je.

- Elle est un peu… vieille, non ?

- C'est son glamour ! Et puis si Sam l'aime, il n'y a pas de problème…

- Moi qui m'attendais à une jolie fille accro et tout ce qui va avec…

J'arquai un sourcil.

- Hum, laisse-moi deviner, ce qui va avec…c'est-à-dire forte poitrine, joli déhanché et sourire étincelant…

- Ah toi tu me connais bien ma petite louve !

Il m'ébouriffa les cheveux en me faisant un bisou baveux sur la joue.

- Tu n'es qu'un sale gosse Ethan. Et un cas désespérant pour les femmes…

- C'est pas ce qu'a dit la dernière… me dit-il en souriant.

- C'est pour ça que tu lui as brisé le cœur, une de plus.

Je commençai à avancer en direction des manèges présents un peu partout. Des cris retentissaient à droite et à gauche, dans les attractions à sensation. Pas pour moi ce genre de manège… Ethan vint me retrouver alors que je préférai perdre mon argent dans les jeux d hasard, essayant d'attraper une peluche miniature, qui m'aurait couté dix fois moins cher si je l'avais achetée directement sans passer par les pinces maudites de la machine, avec lesquelles je me débattais. Ethan soupira et me tendit la barbe à papa qu'il tenait avant de prendre les commandes de la machine.

- Déjà que tu plantes les ordinateurs, ça m'étonne pas que tu n'y arrives pas non plus…

Du premier coup, il réussit à attraper le nounours et à le faire tomber dans la trappe où je l'attrapai.

- C'est surtout que je t'ai bien avancé en déplaçant toutes les peluches…

- Un merci suffira, me lança-t-il en souriant et en reprenant la barbe à papa.

Je lui en prenais un morceau et nous avançâmes parmi la foule, moi mon ours en peluche dans les bras. Nous allâmes ensuite rejoindre le groupe que formaient Adam, Mercy, Warren, Ben, Darryl et sa femme Auriele – qui commençait à me « supporter »- et un autre homme que je ne connaissais pas. Vu la façon qu'il avait de se coller à Warren, je penchai pour le petit-ami. J'avais été très surprise d'apprendre par Mercy que Warren était homosexuel, enfin pas par son penchant sexuel, mais surtout parce qu'il était un loup-garou, j'avais du mal à me l'imaginer. Il devait bien être le seul. L'homme me sourit et se présenta.

- Vous devez être Lisa, ravi de vous rencontrer, je suis Kyle.

- Ah enchantée, lui dis-je en souriant.

- Lisa… donne-moi ton ours… fit semblant de gémir Warren.

Je le regardai, amusée.

- Pourquoi, tu veux un doudou ?

Il rit.

- Non j'ai un fantasme avec les ours en peluches.

Je grimaçai.

- Pauvres nounours…

Je lui tendis la peluche en riant.

- Lisa ?

C'était Adam.

- Oui ?

- Nous allons avoir la visite de Bran d'ici peu, il voudrait vous voir à l'œuvre avec ton frère pendant votre transformation.

- Bran, le marrock ?

- Oui, il doit en connaître d'avantage sur vous deux, il n'a pas pu se déplacer avant.

- Mais ce n'est pas la pleine lune… lui répondis-je.

- Je sais, nous allons tenter la transformation sans lune.

Intérieurement, je ne savais si c'était une bonne idée… Nous n'avions jamais retenté l'expérience avec Ethan depuis la première fois où il m'avait mordue, vu que c'était en journée. Nous avions décidé de ne le faire qu'à la pleine lune, quand Ethan se sentait incontrôlable. Mais ça avait pris du temps avant que j'accepte porter le loup en moi.

- On ne l'a fait qu'une seule fois… la fois où on a découvert ce don.

- Et que s'est-il passé ?

- Rien, elle voulait juste bouffer la femme de ménage… lança Ethan en souriant.

- Nous avons encore du travail en ce qui concerne Lisa je vois. Ethan me semble avoir vite pris le pli pour se contrôler. Il va falloir essayer de laisser le loup à Lisa un peu plus qu'une simple nuit.

- Euh moi ça me va très bien comme ça… répondis-je à Adam.

- Non, tu le garderas au moins deux jours, puis nous augmenterons la dose progressivement.

- Je ne vais pas me promener avec un loup tout le temps en moi ! Je ne suis pas une louve moi !

- T'en es une que ça te plaise ou non, cracha Ben, apparemment agacé et qui préféra s'éloigner, jetant son mégot de cigarette au loin au passage.

A y est, quelle mouche l'a encore piqué ? Les autres s'échangèrent des regards qu'eux seuls semblaient comprendre.

- Hum. Nous reparlerons de tout ça une autre fois, je dois parler avec un autre loup… décréta Adam avant d'embrasser Mercy et de s'éloigner.

- On vous laisse entre filles, nous on va aller tester la roue de Zeus, lança Warren.

Ils s'étaient lancé un regard avec Mercy juste avant. Ils m'énervaient avec leurs regards qu'eux seuls pouvaient comprendre ce soir ! Les hommes partirent vers l'attraction la plus décoiffante de la fête et je me retrouvai seule avec Mercy et Auriele.

- Dis-moi Lisa… commença Mercy.

- Oui ?

- Quand tu es sous forme de louve, est-ce que tu parviens à ressentir les émotions ? Que ce soient celles des humains ou des loups ?

Je me concentrai pour tenter de me souvenir si j'avais ressenti quoique ce soit.

- Hum, certaines émotions comme la colère ou la peur oui. Mais pas fortement.

Pourquoi me demandait-elle ça ?

- Pourquoi ? C'est important de les ressentir ?

- Tu fais partie d'une meute à présent, et il serait bon que tu saches interpréter les différentes émotions qui émanent de chaque loup, que ce soit la colère, la peur, la faim, ou même encore l'attirance.

-Ah euh… et bien l'attirance ce n'est pas difficile, j'en ai assez qui me collent pour que je devienne leur compagne…

Mercy et même Auriele rirent en m'entendant. Je ne trouvai pas cette situation amusante pourtant. C'est pénible d'avoir des mâles qui vous suivent pendant la chasse, comment voulez-vous apprendre quoi que ce soit dans ces conditions ?

- Il y a attirance et besoin d'accouplement.

- Chez moi, c'est la même chose…

Mercy allait répondre mais mon téléphone sonna. Un nouveau texto apparemment. Je fouillai dans mon sac en m'excusant et sortait le boitier pour lire le message. Un message avec une pièce jointe du même numéro que plus tôt dans la soirée avec comme objet : « tu n'aurais pas dû partir ». Je fronçai les sourcils, me demandant si c'était une sale blague qu'on me faisait. J'avais un mauvais pressentiment au fond de moi. Elles durent le sentir, car Auriele et Mercy me demandèrent s'il se passait quelque chose. Les sentiments, elles, elles pouvaient les sentir… J'ouvrai donc la pièce jointe et laissai échapper un cri de stupeur en découvrant le cliché. Les larmes montèrent directement et je pleurai en découvrant le visage de Margaret tuméfié, la lèvre saignant et un œil mi-clos. Une autre sonnerie retentit : un nouveau texto venait d'arriver. Je fermai la pièce-jointe, les mains tremblantes et ouvrit le nouveau message sans objet cette fois-ci. Juste une phrase d'inscrite :

**Rentre à L.A ou tu le regretteras… Ne le dis à personne et efface les sms.**


	8. Chapter 8

*****Je suis en avance mais je pense que je vais poster deux fois par semaine en fait vu l'avance que j'ai (j'en suis au chapitre 16 ), bienvenue à la nouvelle lectrice ^^**

**Allez dernier chapitre avant… ben vous verrez :p*****

**-8-**

L'expéditeur de mon texto n'était pas très malin… Comment ferais-je pour dissimuler mon malaise devant une louve-garou, accompagnée d'une changeuse qui sentait aussi les émotions ? Paniquant tout de même, j'effaçai les messages rapidement, alors qu'une main me saisissait le poignet. C'était Auriele.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- R… rien du tout ! J'ai appris une mauvaise nouvelle.

Bien évidemment, allez mentir à un loup-garou qui sent le moindre petit mensonge ! Elle m'arracha le portable des mains et regarda les messages.

- S'il n'y a rien, où sont les sms que tu viens de recevoir ?

- J'ai fait une mauvaise manipulation, je les ai effacés en voulant voir le premier.

Allez, continue de mentir, ça ne risque pas du tout de l'énerver ça. Je ne savais vraiment pas quoi faire, je faisais même n'importe quoi. Pauvre Margaret.

- Lisa, dis-nous ce qui se passe, ça évitera de t'enfoncer dans tes mensonges, me rassura Mercy.

Frémissant de plus en plus et sentant qu'elles ne me lâcheraient pas, je décidai que la fuite serait la meilleure solution. Il fallait que j'aille retrouver Margaret, ils ne la laisseraient pas si je ne rentrai pas. Je commençai déjà à partir mais Auriele me rattrapa rapidement.

- Tu restes avec nous, on va demander à Adam de te faire parler.

Je paniquai encore plus : Adam a des moyens de persuasion assez efficaces quand il le veut…

- Non ! Laissez-moi ! Je dois partir !

Je me débattais et Auriele relâcha sa poigne, ce qui me surprit et je partis en arrière. Mais je ne tombai pas sur le sol, quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un amortit ma chute quand je cognai dedans.

- Adam mon chéri, je crois que tu vas devoir la faire parler… raisonna la voix amusée de Mercy.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici, on sent ta peur depuis l'autre bout du parc… Merci de m'avoir appelé les filles…

Mince, j'avais oublié les liens qui permettaient de se contacter en étant éloignés. Fichus liens de meute… Ca n'allait pas du tout. Ils allaient me faire payer de mettre au courant l'Alpha du bassin de la Columbia et en finir avec Margaret, c'était sûr… Un vent de panique m'envahit et je sentis une crise arriver. Il y avait longtemps… Elles s'étaient calmées depuis que j'apprenais à mieux contrôler le loup mais on aurait dit que les émotions fortes faisaient amplifier les débuts de crise d'asthme.

- Et merde, lança Adam en me retenant alors que je portai les mains à mon cou.

- Son inhalateur, il doit être dans sa poche ! Lui dit Mercy.

Et non, je ne l'avais pas sur moi, vu que je n'avais plus de crises en ce moment, je le laissai à la maison. Ce n'était pas du tout prévu, surtout ce soir, d'en faire une violente. Je cherchais l'air en paniquant. Mon dieu que je détestai ça, ce besoin de respirer, cette sensation d'étouffer à petit feu ! Je vis néanmoins arriver les garçons qui étaient partis s'amuser, Ethan en premier et courant vers moi.

- Lisa, ton produit ! Où il est ?

Je n'arrivai même plus à parler.

- Mais merde, pourquoi tu l'as pas sur toi !

Il était aussi paniqué que moi et ça ne m'aidait pas. Puis tout à coup, je le vis, mon sauveur ! Une main me tendait un inhalateur et je m'empressai de mettre l'embout dans ma bouche et de prendre une grande rasade de produit sauveur. J'avais bien cru y passer cette fois. Je fermai les yeux et on m'aida à m'asseoir par terre, pour retrouver mes esprits. J'entendis juste mon frère remercier quelqu'un.

- Merci madame, elle ne l'avait pas sur elle ce soir… Un peu plus et…

- De rien mon garçon, je sais ce que c'est. Mais dites-lui de toujours le garder sur elle !

Une femme m'avait passé son inhalateur, grâce à elle j'allai beaucoup mieux.

Ils attendirent que je reprenne un peu de couleurs pour m'aider à me relever et commencer à me poser des questions. A quoi bon à présent, si je leur expliquai la situation, on pourrait peut-être sauver Margaret…

- Alors, et sans paniquer cette fois, que s'est-il passé pour que tu aies autant peur ? Recommença Adam de son ton impérieux.

- Ils…veulent que je revienne à L.A.

- Ils ? Qui ça ?

- Je ne sais pas. Je ne connais pas le numéro.

Puis je me tournai vers Ethan, la tristesse m'envahissant en repensant à Maggie et son visage défiguré.

- Ils ont Margaret Ethan… ils lui ont… ils l'ont passée à tabac… ils vont la tuer si je ne rentre pas !

Il me serra contre lui, moi me laissant aller contre son épaule.

- Qui est Margaret ? Demanda Adam.

- C'est son amie, elles travaillaient ensemble. C'est quoi encore ces histoires ?

- Conrad n'a pas l'air ravi qu'on vous ait emmené ici apparemment. Je pense que Bran va devoir aller lui rendre visite et rapidement.

Encore ce Conrad et ses envies de descendance ? Il n'allait donc jamais me laisser vivre en paix ? Jusqu'au point d'aller menacer de mort une innocente qui plus est !

- Mais Margaret, qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ? Il faut aller l'aider…

- On ne peut pas se permettre de t'envoyer là-bas. Et nous ne serons pas non plus les bienvenus sur le territoire de Conrad, ça serait pure folie d'y envoyer mes loups. Le mieux que l'on puisse faire, c'est attendre Bran.

- Elle sera morte avant !

Le silence qui suivi me fit réaliser qu'il n'irait jamais la sauver. Une vie humaine ne valait rien à ses yeux ? Je ne voulais pas que Margaret soit sacrifiée pour sauver ma vie. Tant pis, je me passerai de leur aide, j'irai seule comme on me le demandait. Je ne préviendrai personne, au moins on ne me suivra pas.

- Je suis désolé, mais je dois avant tout assurer la protection de mes loups, et tu fais partie de la meute. Je ne peux pas risquer d'aller les faire tuer pour sauver ton amie. Le délai est trop court.

- Si c'est ça votre esprit de meute, tu peux m'en enlever tout de suite.

Personne d'autre ne parlait, écoutant respectueusement le dialogue entre l'Alpha et moi. J'aurai préféré qu'on prenne ma défense. Adam semblait blessé par les paroles que je venais de prononcer.

- Tu es libre de partir. Seulement, je ne pourrai pas te protéger.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de protection. Je sais me débrouiller seule.

- Très bien, si tu le dis…

- Adam ! S'étonna Mercy.

- Non Mercy, il a raison. Je suis libre de partir.

- J'appelle Bran, il saura quoi faire… décréta Mercy en sortant son téléphone portable de la poche de son jean.

Bran saurait-il arrêter tout ça ? Il était le Marrock, il aurait peut-être plus d'arguments que moi pour les empêcher de tuer Margaret…

Sam arriva, seul. Il semblait inquiet.

- Où est Ariana ? lui demanda Warren, resté silencieux jusqu'ici.

- Elle a senti un peu trop de loups-garous autour d'elle et a préféré se tenir éloignée. J'ai senti un souci, que s'est-il passé ?

Ethan lui expliqua la situation et Sam acquiesça.

- Mercy, dit à Bran que je vais aller rencontrer Conrad avec lui.

Puis son regard sembla chercher quelqu'un de précis. Mais il ne semblait pas être ici.

- Adam, je peux te parler quelques minutes ?

Adam sembla surpris mais il acquiesça et ils s'isolèrent un moment parmi la foule pour que personne ne puisse les entendre. Warren, pendant ce temps-là, passa son bras autour de mes épaules.

- Tu n'es pas vraiment gâtée en ce moment toi… t'en fais pas, le Marrock va aller lui dire sa façon de penser et te ramener ton amie vivante.

Je lui souris.

- Je l'espère. Pauvre Margaret, elle n'y est pour rien dans cette histoire.

Je le sentis resserrer son étreinte autour de moi et je perçu la bouffée de chaleur réconfortante qu'il pouvait dégager. C'était rassurant d'être à ses côtés. Adam et Sam revinrent quelques minutes après, ne laissant rien paraître sur ce dont ils avaient discuté.

- Lisa, par protection, je vais envoyer un loup surveiller votre appartement tous les jours, ainsi que la nuit.

J'écarquillai les yeux. Une protection rapprochée ? Il est fou ma parole !

- Ce n'est pas la…

- Si. On ne sait jamais ce qui peut se passer, ils viendront à tour de rôle pour assurer votre protection à ton frère et à toi.

- Je sais me défendre, protesta Ethan.

- Je le sais parfaitement mais je ne veux courir aucun risque. Je ne sais pas ce que prévoit Conrad, mais ça m'étonnerai qu'il lâche cette affaire aussi vite… il est réputé pour être tenace, ça tombe bien, moi aussi. Et on ne s'attaque pas à mes loups et encore moins sur mon territoire.

Mercy mis fin à la conversation téléphonique avec Bran et nous expliqua la situation :

- Autant dire que Bran est furax, il fonce déjà voir Conrad. A mon avis, il va y avoir de la casse à L.A… je lui ai dit que tu le rejoignais Sam.

- Parfait. Je vais me préparer et je pars, en espérant trouver un vol assez vite.

- Bon et bien je crois que la soirée tombe à l'eau… autant rentrer, lança Auriele, apparemment agacée.

Je me sentais légèrement visée en entendant ses paroles.

- Désolée, je n'avais pas prévu que mon amie serait frappée et qu'on me ferait chanter.

Elle se tourna vers moi en plissant les yeux, d'un air supérieur.

- Tu serais restée à L.A, c'est sûr qu'on serait tranquille… et tu ne mettrais pas autant le bazar au niveau des mâles de la meute !

- Auriele, ça suffit, siffla Adam.

Elle me jeta un dernier regard et finit par s'éloigner. Darryl vint vers moi.

- Navré pour ça. Elle est un peu à cran en ce moment.

- Et elle est jalouse, comme toutes les autres… je sais. Et c'est compréhensible…

Je soupirai. Je n'y pouvais rien si les femmes de la meute n'étaient pas capable de se reproduire.

- Ne t'en fais pas pour elle, ça lui passera, elle a son caractère mais elle finira par se calmer, me rassura Mercy, moi aussi au début j'ai eu droit au même traitement…

- Au fait, vous nous le faites quand ? Demanda Warren, un sourire aux lèvres.

- Faire quoi ? Demanda Mercy, intriguée.

- Ben un ptit louveteau tiens !

- Warren, tu es un idiot, on te l'a déjà dit ?

Warren et Mercy se mirent à rire et Adam se contenta de sourire. Ca eu le mérite de détendre l'atmosphère. Chacun repartit ensuite de son côté, et je restai avec Ethan, après qu'Adam m'ait assuré que tout se passerait bien pour Margaret, le Marrock prenait le relais…

Lorsque je vis Bran pour la première fois… comment dire… en fait je n'aurai jamais cru avoir un jour un grand-père qui ferai plus jeune que moi. Je l'avais pris pour un livreur de pizza quand il avait sonné à la porte, coiffé de sa casquette. Ce n'est que lorsque Sam le précéda que je compris qu'il ne venait pas du tout livrer les pizzas –que je n'avais pas commandées d'ailleurs. Même en temps qu'humaine, je pouvais ressentir la puissance qu'il dégageait. A moins que mon côté lycanthrope dissimulé ne le ressentait également…

- Alors voilà Lisa… la fameuse Lisa. Tu sais que tu commences à devenir célèbre ? Jusqu'à Los Angeles, tu y vas fort…

- Je m'en serai bien passée croyez-moi.

- Tu peux me tutoyer, je ne suis pas si vieux quand même, non ?

Il eut un sourire et alla s'asseoir sur le canapé. Ethan n'était pas encore rentré, faisant quelques heures de plus à son travail. Sam resta debout, juste à côté de la fenêtre.

- C'est Ben qui fait le chien de garde ce soir ? Se moqua Bran.

- Oui… pas que ça m'enchante mais oui. D'ailleurs, si vous… -je me corrigeai – si tu pouvais dire à Adam d'arrêter de me faire surveiller toute la journée et toute la nuit, c'est un peu usant d'avoir sans cesse quelqu'un qui me suit…

- Adam aime savoir ses loups en sécurité, il fait ce qu'il veut sur son territoire. On aurait pu faire entrer ce pauvre Ben quand même…

- Il est très bien dehors à attendre dans sa voiture.

Bran avait l'air de s'amuser de la situation, je ne savais pourquoi. Il regarda Sam qui lui répondit par un regard. 'M'énervent avec leurs regards codés !

- Soit. Je pense que tu veux en savoir plus sur ma rencontre avec Conrad ?

Je savais déjà que Margaret était saine et sauve, Conrad avait cédé et libéré ma jeune amie qui s'en retrouvait très choquée. Elle refusait de me parler du coup, me rendant responsable de ce qui lui était arrivée et pour ne pas l'avoir prévenue que je fréquentai les loups-garous. Oui sauf que je ne fréquentais pas ceux de L.A à la base… Ma vie était absolument magnifique, je venais de perdre ma mère, ma meilleure amie ne me parlerait sans doute plus jamais, j'avais un père loup-garou, mon grand-père ressemblait à un étudiant, j'avais des mâles loups-garous qui me tournaient autour, un autre qui ne faisait que me chercher et me blesser avec ses phrases assassines et son humour plus ou moins limite et on aurait aimé que je m'allie à l'Alpha de Los Angeles pour assouvir son désir de descendance. Ah et n'oublions pas que je me transforme en loup-garou quand je le veux avec l'aide de mon frère qui me prête son loup… comme dirait l'autre : elle est pas belle la vie ? Je souriais. Après tout ça aurai pu être pire…

- J'adore quand on ne répond pas à mes questions…lança Bran en jouant avec la télécommande de la télévision sans me regarder.

Je redescendais sur terre.

- Oh euh pardon. Comment s'est passé l'entretien avec Conrad ?

Il me regarda avec un air indéchiffrable.

- Disons que tu intéresses Conrad bien plus que je le pensais. Adam m'avait dit qu'il te voulait, mais à ce point, ça frise le fanatisme…

- Mais je ne l'ai jamais vu !

- Et bien en fait, si, une fois mais tu as du l'oublier. Juste après que ton frère ait changé pour la première fois. Il est venu chez vous. Il a contacté ta mère.

- Ma mère ? Mais elle ne le connaissait pas !

- Détrompe-toi, apparemment il est venu régulièrement aux nouvelles pour savoir ce que vous deveniez…

J'étais sous le choc. Ainsi ma mère connaissait l'Alpha de L.A ? Mais pourquoi venait-il la voir si souvent ? Je ne me souviens pas l'avoir vu pourtant.

- Il est avocat tout comme ta mère l'était. Il a dû la contacter par le biais de leur travail. En fait, ta mère a conclu une sorte de pacte avec lui. Il laissait ton frère tranquille quand il tuait des clochards –ça j'ai puni Conrad pour me l'avoir caché, et je vais avoir une discussion avec ton frère à ce propos- et en échange, tu lui revenais quand tu serais en âge de contrôler le loup.

J'avalai difficilement ma salive. Comment pouvait-elle savoir cette partie-là ? On ne l'avait jamais mise au courant de notre « échange » avec Ethan.

- Ta mère vous a vus pendant un échange de loup. Elle a failli vous interrompre mais a préféré alerter Conrad qui lui a conseillé de ne rien vous dire. Pour information, c'est lui qui l'a contacté en sentant le changement de ton frère. Il en a surtout profité pour mieux vous espionner et voir comment cela évoluait. Et il en a conclu que si tu pouvais supporter un loup en étant une simple humaine, tu devais pouvoir abriter un loup en le portant… Bien évidemment, je lui ai donné une correction pour lui passer l'envie de tenter quoi que ce soit sur toi… Vous devriez avoir la paix à présent.

Il piocha dans le pot de biscuits sur la table basse et en mangea plusieurs en me regardant. Je ne disais plus rien, encore sous le coup de la nouvelle. Ma mère savait pour nos échanges répétés et elle nous l'avait toujours caché. Ethan n'avait pas décelé ce mensonge vu qu'on n'en parlait jamais…

- Dis-moi, lequel as-tu choisi ?

- Père, c'est assez délicat… commença Sam.

Bran l'interrompit en levant la main, attendant ma réponse.

- Choisi qui ?

- Et bien de loup…

Je ne comprenais pas où il voulait en venir là. Quel loup ? Pourquoi devrais-je en choisir un ?

- Tu te doutes bien qu'entre tous ces mâles qui te convoitent, il faudra bien en choisir un, il en va du bien-être de la meute d'Adam…

Je le regardai, effarée. Encore cette histoire ? Mais qu'on me laisse à la fin, je ne veux pas de mâle loup-garou comme petit ami !

- Je ne prendrai personne, je me trouverai quelqu'un quand j'en aurai envie déjà, et pas un loup !

- Vraiment ? Dommage. Je sens que les combats de domination vont commencer à force de les faire languir pour rien en plus. Quel gâchis…

Où voulait-il en venir ? Ils allaient se battre pour m'avoir ?

- Mais il ne faut pas qu'ils se battent ! C'est complètement stupide !

Bran me fixa de son regard pénétrant.

- Rien n'est stupide au sein d'une meute c'est leur instinct qui les fait agir. Une louve seule est convoitée, surtout lorsqu'elle est capable de se reproduire, Adam a dû te le dire. Tu es une exception Lisa, alors ne t'étonnes pas si tu as autant de prétendants. Même ceux qui ne le montrent pas forcément…

- Père… soupira Sam.

Bran préféra rire.

- Désolé, mais c'est trop tentant et… amusant comme situation.

- Ah oui c'est amusant ? Je ne trouve pas moi.

Un grondement sourd raisonna dans sa gorge. Je l'avais offensé en disant ça. C'était pourtant la vérité, rien de drôle dans cette situation. Il se ressaisit en me regardant, un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

- Bon où est ton frère ? Il me tarde de le voir…

Bien évidemment, il avait dû le sentir arriver car la clef tourna dans la serrure juste après qu'il ait dit ça. Ethan apparut et déposa son sac sur le sol.

- Tiens… quand on parle du loup !

Bran se tourna vers Ethan. Ce dernier sourit et serra la main à Sam et Bran.

- Bien content de vous voir ici ! Alors, vous avez fait mordre la poussière à Conrad ?

- Je ne fais jamais mordre la poussière à l'un de mes Alphas… Soit il m'obéit, soit il meurt… En l'occurrence ici, il a choisi de m'obéir.

Je me levai pour aller préparer du café pendant que Bran expliquait la situation à Ethan. Sam me suivit dans la cuisine.

- Alors, que penses-tu de ton grand-père ?

Je sortis les filtres à café et en installait un dans la cafetière, cherchant le café dans le placard du haut.

- Je dirai… original. Et drôlement jeune pour son âge avancé…

Je regardai la cuiller que je plongeais dans le paquet de café. Je poursuivis :

- Par contre, on ressent sa puissance, même moi je l'ai sentie.

- Tu es quand même louve, ce n'est pas étonnant. Mais… tu n'arrives toujours pas à ressentir les émotions ?

- Quelques-unes. Mercy m'a posé la même question. Juste la colère ou la force surtout. Parfois l'excitation.

- Hum. Il va vraiment falloir travailler ça.

- Je sais…

Je mettais l'eau dans la cafetière et mettait en marche. Je repensai à ce que m'avait dit Bran. Maman connaissant Conrad et nous le cachant. C'était fort, elle qui avait une peur bleue de mon frère ! Ce Conrad ne m'inspirait pas confiance et je n'étais pas aussi certaine que Bran qu'il nous laisserait aussi vite.

- Qu'y-a-t-il ?

Sam se plaça à côté de moi, il sentait mon inquiétude.

- Je… je ne sais pas. Ce Conrad… il ne m'inspire pas confiance. Bran a beau lui avoir donné une leçon, je n'ai pas le sentiment qu'il va tout arrêter là…

- C'est aussi ce que je pense mais en allant à l'encontre du désir du Marrock, il sait qu'il s'expose à sa propre exécution. S'il veut aller jusqu'au bout, il devra être très prudent et ça ne rimera à rien.

Je haussai les épaules.

- Oui tu as peut-être raison… soupirais-je.

Il fit une chose que je n'avais encore jamais vue : il me prit dans ses bras et me caressa le dos. Un profond sentiment de chaleur et de bien-être m'envahit et je le remerciai intérieurement de vouloir jouer son rôle de protecteur. Il se recula en me regardant. Je lui souris.

- Dommage que tu n'aies pas été là avant… ça aurait été plus sympa.

Il sourit à son tour.

- Là je n'y suis pour rien, excuse-moi.

- Ca ne fait rien, au moins on sait qu'on n'a pas été lâchement abandonnés par notre père.

- Jamais je n'aurai été capable d'une telle chose, crois-moi, me rassura-t-il.

- Je sais… j'ai appris pour ton passé et… que tu n'as pas toujours eu de chance de ce côté-là.

Il semblait attristé en entendant mes paroles. Ce n'était peut-être pas le sujet dont il raffolait pour discuter.

- Ca fait partie des aléas de la vie. La mienne est longue mais on a toujours des surprises au fil des années…

Sous-entendu qu'on faisait partie des surprises… Je lui souris et emmenai le café, Sam à ma suite. Bran et Ethan étaient en pleine discussion sur le don que l'on se partageait avec ce dernier et le Marrock me regarda arriver :

- Alors, quand aurai-je droit à une petite démonstration de votre don ?

- Euh la prochaine pleine lune n'est pas avant quinze jours, lui répondis-je.

- Et pourquoi pas maintenant ?

Il y eut un silence pendant lequel Ethan et moi regardâmes Sam. Bran suivit nos regards, intrigué. Sam expliqua la situation.

- Et bien, pour résumer, Lisa ne sait pas contrôler le loup la journée pour le moment. Elle ne l'a eu en elle qu'en période de pleine lune. C'est la prochaine étape.

Bran sembla réfléchir quelques secondes et me regarda.

- Et bien on va passer à l'étape suivante dans ce cas…

Je le regardai éberluée puis reportai mon attention sur Sam.

- Tu n'auras pas de meilleur professeur que le Marrock lui-même Lisa… C'est une chance pour toi.

- Mais…mais je ne suis pas prête du tout pour ça ! On pourrait attendre un peu encore. Adam voulait le faire mais je pense que c'était prévu pour plus tard…

Bien sûr que non, Adam voulait le faire assez vite, mais j'étais effrayée à l'idée de me promener en louve en plein jour.

- Attendre quoi exactement ?

Bran semblait s'amuser de la situation.

- Elle a la trouille, tout simplement. Juste peur de ne pas pouvoir se contrôler en journée. On a déjà eu du mal à l'habituer à sortir avec le loup, alors en journée…

- Dis-moi Sam, garde-t-elle le loup sous forme humaine aussi ?

- Non pas encore. Elle s'habitue au loup en tant que tel, mais ce que nous n'arrivons pas à expliquer c'est qu'elle est incapable de le garder en tant qu'humaine.

Bran écarquilla les yeux.

- Ah oui… Donc nous n'avons qu'une véritable louve. Vraiment curieux. Je pense que je vais rester un peu dans le coin pendant quelques jours…


	9. Chapter 9

*****Alors je réponds aux reviews laissées à la fin du chapitre, c'est un tit peu long^^**

**Voici surement mon chapitre favori… sur lequel j'ai passé plusieurs heures à le modifier pour qu'il soit juste comme je le voulais. En espérant qu'il vous plaise autant qu'à moi (en tout cas je me suis éclatée à l'écrire, à rire toute seule devant son ordi on a l'air bien tiens ^^) :p Enjoy !*****

**-9-**

Quelqu'un pourrai me dire pourquoi, un dimanche après-midi, je me trouvai en compagnie de mon frère transformé en loup-garou, de l'Alpha du coin et du Marrock de l'Amérique du Nord, de son fils et de Warren, l'un des second d'Adam ? Car moi je n'avais qu'une envie : fuir d'ici. J'avais plus que la trouille et tous le ressentaient.

- Du calme la belle… il ne va rien t'arriver, me rassura Bran. Si jamais tu n'y parviens pas, tu redonneras le loup à Ethan.

Moi ce que je redoutais surtout c'était cette partie-là. Et si mon loup prenait le dessus et ne voulait pas retourner dans Ethan ? Je vis Bran soupirer.

- Ton loup reviendra dans ton frère. Si tu le veux, il le fera. Et il vaut mieux pour lui ou je risque de me fâcher sévèrement…

Il lit dans les pensées ? Comment avait-il pu deviner ce que je venais de penser à l'instant ?

- Lisa, si jamais tu perds le contrôle, Bran te forcera à rendre le loup de toute façon, il a le don de pouvoir se faire obéir… me rassura Adam.

Je me résignai. A quoi bon tenter de les raisonner ? Ils avaient confiance, autant en faire autant.

_« Allez, on y va ma sœur ! »_

- Non attends ! Je ne suis pas…

Je n'eus pas le temps de terminer ma phrase pour lui dire que je devais d'abord me déshabiller, qu'il me mordait à la main. Quel sadique alors ! Et voilà, une nouvelle tenue à acheter. Il me la payerait celle-là !

La suite, comme toujours, je ressentais une violente douleur me parcourir et là c'était encore plus douloureux que d'ordinaire. On m'avait toujours dit qu'en période de pleine lune le changement était « passable » mais durant les autres jours, il était plus douloureux. Je confirmai sans soucis. Le temps que le loup s'insinue en moi, les autres aidèrent Ethan à se relever, car pour lui aussi le changement rapide était assez douloureux. Bran en profitait pour changer également.

_« Lisa, tu vas te relever maintenant. Nous allons aller chasser tous les deux et après, je te dirai comment changer en humaine. »_

Bran me faisait face, je l'aurai cru plus imposant étant donné qu'il était le Marrock, mais il faisait presque petit par rapport au loup de Sam que je connaissais. Je me mettais sur mes quatre pattes et les fourmillements que je percevais finirent par se dissiper. Je m'ébrouai et suivi mon formateur. Quand il me conduisit en forêt, Sam, Adam, Warren et Ethan nous suivirent en voiture au loin pour voir comment nous nous débrouillions. Ils ne devaient pas m'influencer pendant que je contrôlai le loup en moi. La chasse avec Bran avait quelque chose d'assez particulier. Il était tout le temps sur mon dos, à me dire d'aller à droite ou à gauche, à me faire discrète et de ne sauter sur ma proie que lorsque j'en ressentais le désir au fond de moi, sinon la proie m'échapperait. Je constatai cette affirmation plus d'une fois. Il fallait _vraiment_ vouloir tuer pour y parvenir. Plus d'un lapin me fila entre les pattes avant que j'en tue ensuite plusieurs d'affilé.

_« Ca suffit ! Tu t'es assez amusée. On passe aux choses sérieuses. Attaque-moi. » _

Je regardai Bran sous sa forme de loup, étonnée. L'attaquer ?

_« Je dois voir ta force. »_

Je ne voulais pas l'attaquer. Pour quoi faire ?

_« Allez ! »_

_« Je n'ai pas envie de le faire. »_

_« Ne me désobéis pas… »_

Pour appuyer ses dires, et me démontrer que c'était lui le chef, il vint me mordre la patte. Je jappai en sentant ses crocs se planter dans ma chair. Aussitôt après, j'avais sérieusement envie de lui sauter à la gorge. Il m'avait fait mal et je voulais me venger. Je montrai les crocs et me débattais pour qu'il me lâche. Il relâcha la pression et me laissa lui faire face. S'engagea un combat visuel entre nous et quand je sentis en moi cette folle envie de tuer –celle qui vous prend aux tripes et qui vous dit que vous ne serez satisfait que lorsque vous sentirez le sang sur votre langue- je me jetai complètement dessus en grognant violemment. Bien sûr, Bran était plus puissant que moi, cela allait sans dire, mais je réussis néanmoins à le prendre au niveau du cou et à le mordiller. Oui mordiller, car il fut plus rapide et me repoussa violemment sur le sol, reprenant l'avantage. Il me grogna après en me faisant reculer. Je grognai tout autant.

_« Je te conseille de baisser les yeux… »_

Je le regardai encore un instant mais son regard avait quelque chose qui me forçait à le baisser assez vite. Il était vraiment très fort. J'étais vexée et me mis à geindre en me couchant sur le dos pour offrir mon cou. Il me jeta un coup d'œil en retroussant les babines puis je le vis gémir à son tour mais en se tordant de douleur. Il changeait à nouveau. Que devais-je faire de mon côté ? Je le regardai changer en m'impatientant. Je tournai la tête et vit sortir de la voiture d'Adam celui-ci, accompagné de Sam, Ethan et Warren. Ah j'allai pouvoir rendre le loup, il commençait à devenir un peu trop nerveux à mon goût. Sam tendit les vêtements à son père qui avait retrouvé son apparence humaine à présent, et je le regardai se rhabiller, attendant la suite.

- Elle a l'air de bien se débrouiller. Il faudra l'entraîner pour la force, je l'ai facilement repoussée…

- Père, tu es le Marrock, c'est normal que tu la repousses sans souci.

- Et c'est une femelle… rajouta Ethan.

Je lui grognai après et m'apprêtai déjà à le mordre mais je reçu une tape sur le museau de la part de Bran. Je lui grognai après en retroussant les babines.

- Continue et je te mets une muselière.

Une fois de plus, même en tant qu'humain, son regard m'hypnotisa pratiquement. Je me résignai une fois de plus et m'asseyais sur mon postérieur en baissant la tête en signe de soumission.

- Bien, tu vas changer à nouveau. Sans mordre ton frère. Tu gardes le loup.

Je regardai Bran d'un air incrédule. Je ne me sentais pas prête à le faire et surtout je ne savais pas comment y parvenir…

- Imagine que tu veuilles absolument devenir une femme, une simple humaine. Laisse ton loup te céder la place. Laisse Lisa reprendre le dessus sur ton corps.

J'essayai de faire ce dont il me parlait mais je n'y parvenais pas.

- Lisa, tu dois laisser le loup de côté… me dit Adam.

J'avais beau essayer tout ce qu'on me donnait comme conseils, je ne parvenais pas à changer. Je restai sous ma forme de loup sans pouvoir récupérer mon corps de femme.

Bran et Adam se regardèrent un instant.

- Je pense que son corps ne peut pas garder le loup sous forme humaine. Il appartient à Ethan. Elle ne le garde que sous son côté animal. Ou bien elle n'est absolument pas prête à y arriver…

Bran se tourna vers moi et sembla réfléchir.

- Bon, mord ton frère et on va aller manger un morceau.

Ethan vint me proposer sa main d'office mais j'avais une autre idée. Il m'avait fait mal tout à l'heure, c'était mon tour. Je me dépêchai de faire le tour et le mordit violemment aux fesses, l'entendant hurler. Le loup quitta mon corps aussi vite qu'un court-circuit et je ressentis les douleurs liées au changement. Sam me releva et me donna mes vêtements, que je passai à la hâte, ayant du mal à tenir sur mes jambes.

_« Saleté, tu m'as tué avec tes dents ! Ca se paiera ! »_ Entendis-je Ethan râler dans ma tête alors qu'il reprenait lentement sa forme animale.

- Et bien, je ne sais pas si on pourra modifier tout ça, mais je crois qu'Ethan devra garder le loup en lui. Lisa ne peut pas le faire en tant qu'humaine. Beaucoup de choses sont à expliquer chez eux et je n'ai vraiment aucune clé pour nous avancer…

Bran semblait songeur en nous disant cela. Pour une fois, il n'avait aucune réponse à un problème de loup. Nous étions vraiment un cas à part.

- Je comprends pourquoi Conrad semble si intéressé par vous deux.

- Oui je sais pour servir de mère porteuse et de temps en temps aller zigouiller un ou deux types gênants sur son chemin, ajoutai-je.

Bran sourit.

- Désolé, on ne choisit pas forcément nos rôles dans la vie. Tu sais Mercy a été longuement convoitée aussi, elle pourra te rassurer sur cette partie-là…

Il avait regardé Sam en disant cela, et celui-ci avait maugréé en mettant les mains dans ses poches. Adam semblait amusé de cette remarque.

- Ce que je veux dire surtout, c'est que tu intéresses Conrad par le côté « je te prête mon loup et tu me le rends ensuite ». Il bosse dans un labo, donc tout est envisageable avec lui, faire les apprentis sorciers c'est son dada…

Ethan finissait de changer et se releva. On lui passa ses affaires. Je me tournai vers Bran.

- Tu ne pourrais pas l'éliminer pour qu'on soit tranquille ?

- Pourquoi irai-je éliminer un loup qui assure une parfaite protection dans sa région ? Je n'ai rien à lui reprocher à part ce qu'il a voulu faire dernièrement… Mais il ne recommencera pas à vous ennuyer, crois-moi. Il sait qu'il sera exécuté autrement.

- De toute manière, vous êtes sous ma protection ici, même si tu ne fais pas partie intégralement de la meute à cause de ta part trop humaine, ajouta Adam. S'il vient par ici, nous tenterons d'éviter une bataille, mais il sait qu'il sera exécuté. Il serait fou de tenter quoi que ce soit.

Cela eu le mérite de me rassurer, après tout, on ne défiait pas le Marrock sans avoir à craindre pour sa vie. Si Conrad tentait quoi que ce soit, il était mort d'office.

Mon ventre se mit à grogner d'un coup, ce qui fit rire Warren.

- Allez on va manger un bout, je crois que la p'tite dame a une faim de loup…

Mon entrainement avec Bran continua encore quelques jours avant qu'il ne reparte pour le Montana. Il était vraiment très étrange et on sentait beaucoup du loup en lui, même sous forme humaine. Je n'arrivai pas à lui déterminer un âge exact mais il devait être très vieux, même s'il semblait jeune. Je n'avais plus eu aucun message de la part de Conrad, ce qui me confortait dans l'idée que Bran lui avait vraiment foutu la frousse en allant le voir. Pour une fois dans ma vie, je me sentais bien et épanouie. Une vie qui avait nettement changée et même mes crises d'asthme se faisaient plus discrètes, apprendre à gérer notre loup avec Ethan nous aidait énormément. Lui aussi changeait, il n'avait plus ses envies meurtrières lors des pleines lunes quand il gardait le loup et il partait chasser le gibier avec une sérénité que je ne lui connaissais pas. Le seul hic dans ma nouvelle vie était les loups un peu trop collants avec moi. Ceux qui étaient intéressés me le montraient sans gêne en me suivant pendant la chasse ou même en essayant de me draguer quand nous étions parfaitement humains. Et là ils se cassaient complètement les dents, la drague ouverte, très peu pour moi. Heureusement que je pouvais compter sur Warren pour me venir en aide quand ils se révélaient un peu trop entreprenants. Même Ben les repoussaient par moments quand je me retrouvai en mauvaise posture, comme lors d'une chasse où l'un des loups, Michael, avait réussi à me mettre à l'écart pour essayer de me prouver sa bonne foi et ses valeurs irréprochables –ouai en attendant, j'étais coincée entre une paroi rocheuse et lui…. – pour que je succombe à son charme –vu qu'il se savait canon en tant qu'humain, il ne voyait pas pourquoi je ne craquerai pas pour lui en tant que louve. Or, à part m'agacer, il ne me faisait rien d'autre. Et alors que j'essayai de me sortir de ce pétrin et qu'il insistait lourdement, je vis Ben venir lui grogner après.

_« Laisse-la ! »_

_« Elle n'est à personne, je la séduit si je veux. »_

_« Tu séduis rien du tout tu l'empêches de respirer, du vent ! »_

Je les écoutai s'échanger… de charmantes paroles intérieurement puis ils en vinrent au regard de domination, inévitablement. Ben essayai de me protéger d'un minus mais l'autre s'accrochait.

_« Pas de bagarre ! Michael laisse-moi, je ne suis pas intéressée. »_

Je préférai les laisser en plan, des fois ça avait le mérite de les calmer d'instinct quand je n'étais plus dans les parages. Ca ne rata pas. Michael partit furieux en grognant et me poussa en passant à côté de moi. Ben passa aussi à côté de moi sans s'arrêter. Je lui lançai un rapide « merci » avant qu'il ne s'éloigne, je le vis s'arrêter deux secondes puis repartir en courant dans la forêt, telle une tornade rousse que créait sa queue derrière lui. Autant dire que nous ne nous adressions plus trop la parole depuis l'incident dans la cuisine de l'autre fois. Il était vraiment bizarre, un jour il me faisait peur avec ses menaces, et l'autre il me défendait auprès des loups plus dominants que lui et qui me désiraient en tant que compagne. Bran avait dit que je devrai en choisir un. Super aucun ne me plaisait, comment faire ? Je cru avoir la réponse à ma question quelques jours après, alors que le mois de novembre se rapprochait déjà. Un aide-soignant du service de pédiatrie était venu m'inviter à sortir un samedi soir. Je le connaissais à peine mais il me semblait assez sympathique et au moins, il n'était pas un loup-garou, je ne risquai pas de rentre-dedans comme avec eux. Je me préparai donc simplement –pas de chichi pour aller au cinéma- quand il sonna à la porte et ce fut Ethan qui alla lui répondre. Et là, je ne sus ce qui se passa, la seule chose que j'appris par mon cher frère fut que John –c'est son nom- avait eu un souci et dû repartir d'urgence chez lui. Ce qui m'étonna encore plus, c'est que dans les couloirs, il semblait avoir l'air effrayé quand il me croisait. Et il ne m'invita plus jamais. Je me doutais qu'Ethan lui avait fait peur, mais comment ? J'étais donc condamnée à devoir me trouver un homme en cachette de mon frère… ou un loup, décidément ! Ce que je n'avais pas prévu en revanche, c'est que les choses allaient relativement changer un soir…

Il pleuvait ce soir-là. Et il faisait froid en prime, ce qui était très rare dans ce coin de l'état de Washington. Pourquoi avais-je accepté l'invitation d'Ethan d'aller boire un verre par un temps pareil ? J'aurai largement préféré passer mon samedi soir tranquille en pyjama chaud devant la télé avec des trucs à grignoter comme on avait l'habitude de le faire. Enfin que j'avais l'habitude surtout, vu que lui était un fêtard. En plus je sentais un début de rhume se profiler, j'avais mal à la gorge et j'éternuai pas mal. Mais bon Ethan est tenace et pour une fois que je sortais… Me voilà donc prête à partir et mon frère adorant se faire désirer, je lui intimais l'ordre de se dépêcher.

- On va pas y passer la soirée ! Et puis qui veux-tu draguer dans ce bar ? Il n'y a que des faes et autres créatures venant de je ne sais où ! Et je te rappelle que je travaille demain moi, pas envie de me coucher à trois heures du matin !

- Peut-être, mais il y a une serveuse du tonnerre ! Faut que j'arrive à la draguer.

Il était désespérant. On aurait dit qu'il parlait de trophées à chaque fois. Je l'imaginai en train d'épingler le nom d'une conquête sur un tableau, avec à côté des annotations du style : passable, ne fait rien au lit, embrasse comme une déesse, a un tempérament aussi envoutant qu'une banquise… Quand il sortit de la salle de bain, empestant l'après-rasage, je grimaçai.

- Tu veux faire tomber les mouches ?

Il me regarda de la tête aux pieds en écarquillant un sourcil. Puis sans mot dire, me tira par la main et me conduisit dans ma chambre.

- Hey ! Qu'est-ce que tu… Hey ! Je peux savoir pourquoi tu fouilles dans mon armoire ?

Ethan s'occupait à farfouiller parmi mes vêtements et je le vis en sortir une robe noire que je gardai pour les rares occasions où il fallait paraître élégante. Donc rarement.

- Tu me vires ton pantalon et ton pull et tu mets ça !

- Ca va pas, on va dans un bar, je ne vais pas m'habiller avec ça !

- Sois un peu sortable de temps en temps ! On dirait une gamine comme ça ! Et lâche tes cheveux aussi et maquille toi ! Faut tout te dire décidément…

- Je fais ce que je veux dis-donc !

- Pas quand tu sors avec moi ma grande. Allez, habille-toi !

Il sortit en souriant et me laissai là au milieu de ma chambre, ma robe sur le lit. En plus j'allai avoir froid avec le temps qu'il faisait dehors ! Novembre n'est pas trop un mois pour s'habiller en robe courte même si d'habitude les températures ne sont pas négatives ! Crétin.

Je sortais de la chambre, habillée, maquillée et coiffée comme il le voulait. Franchement, je n'étais pas à l'aise de cette façon et je tirai sur le bas de ma robe.

- Ah ! Ben voilà, tu vois quand tu veux ! Ils vont tous te tourner autour !

Cette réplique eu le mérite de me faire vouloir retourner dans ma chambre pour me changer. Il m'en empêcha.

- On est déjà assez en retard comme ça. On y va !

Il nous conduisit donc au bar d'Oncle Mike. Etant à demi louve-garou, je pouvais entrer, mais apparemment, les humains dits « normaux » ne le pouvaient. Je n'avais pas cherché à comprendre pourquoi, mais je me doutais qu'il s'agissait là d'un moyen de se protéger des humains en gardant un endroit pour les créatures magiques. Comme nous, les loups-garous. Bien qu'on ne soit pas les plus désirés, c'était surtout un repère pour les faes. Mais bon, Ethan, depuis son arrivée avait réussi à bien se faire intégrer, de par sa facilité d'adaptation et son caractère social. Moi j'étais tout l'opposé, j'avais du mal à me mélanger aux gens et à aller leur parler sans avoir été présentée. Une énorme timide en gros. C'était handicapant par moments.

- Viens, on va se mettre à une table dans le fond.

Ethan me conduisit vers un endroit un peu en retrait et m'installa. Il prit congé pour aller commander de quoi boire. Plus ça allait et plus je le trouvai galant. Un peu trop à mon goût. Depuis quand était-il aussi attentionné ? Je sentais comme un problème arriver d'ici peu. Et je ne m'étais pas trompée. Quelle ne fut ma surprise quand je le vis revenir en compagnie de Ben et d'une jeune femme assez élégante avec une tenue de serveuse.

- Oh regarde qui j'ai trouvé ! C'est fou ça !

Son sourire en disait long.

_A quoi joues-tu Ethan… _

Ben s'installa à notre table pendant qu'Ethan parlait à l'oreille de la serveuse qui se mit à glousser. Et une de plus à son tableau de chasse me dis-je mentalement. Je regardai Ben qui en faisait tout autant. Il ne disait rien. Alors là c'était plus que troublant, moi qui m'attendais à recevoir une remarque cinglante sur ma tenue qui n'était pas habituelle…

Ethan s'installa et nous regarda tour à tour.

- Un souci ?

Ben sortit de ses pensées et le regarda.

- Aucun, pourquoi ?

- Pendant un moment j'ai cru que vous étiez mal à l'aise. Oh décontractez-vous hein ! Ca serait le moment de faire la paix je pense.

La paix ? Pas moi qui ai déclenché la guerre en forçant Ben avec un baiser ultra douloureux et en lui foutant les jetons !

- Ah on est en guerre ? Lança Ben, un sourire amusé au coin de la bouche.

Je secouai la tête et préférai regarder ailleurs. La serveuse ne faisait que regarder dans notre direction, cherchant à attirer l'attention d'Ethan. Ce dernier la remarqua et se leva en prenant sa bière.

- Ah, excusez-moi, les affaires m'appellent.

Je le regardai s'éloigner en grimaçant. Et d'un parce qu'il me faisait honte avec son comportement de Don Juan, et ensuite parce que je me retrouvai seule avec Ben à table. Merci mon frère, je vais surement passer la soirée la plus nulle de toute ma vie…

- Encore une à son tableau de chasse, lançais-je plus pour moi que pour engager la conversation.

Mais Ben sembla vouloir poursuivre.

- Ca te choque ?

Je me tournai vers lui, cherchant de quoi il voulait parler. Puis je saisi.

- Ethan n'est pas comme moi, plus il a de conquêtes, plus il se sent bien.

- Oui, c'est sûr que vous êtes différents, lui on le voit chaque semaine avec une fille différente et toi, ben on a vu personne jusqu'ici…

Merci de me rappeler ma merveilleuse vie de célibataire… Je n'y peux rien si les rares hommes avec qui je suis sortie ont préféré en rester là en voyant mes problèmes de santé et mon colocataire envahissant ou bien étaient de véritables crétins.

- Pourtant, c'est pas les prétendants qui manquent.

Je le regardai attentivement. Prétendants ? Il voulait parler des loups de la meute ? Son regard était très intriguant et impossible à déchiffrer.

- Tu veux parler des loups de la meute ?

Il acquiesça.

- Et après, je n'ai pas dit que je voulais me caser avec un loup… qui me colle qui plus est. Ils me donnent juste envie de fuir.

- En fait, tu préfères les loups distants.

- Qui te dit que je cherche un loup absolument ? Un homme normal sans pouvoir ou quoi que ce soit c'est encore trouvable hein…

Je n'aurai pas su expliquer l'expression de son visage à ce moment. Aurais-je égratigné le loup en disant ça ?

- Les loups ne sont pas tous comme ça…

Je le regardai en essayant de saisir où il voulait en venir.

- Oui y'en a des sympas comme Warren ou même Darryl.

- Y'a moi aussi, je suis sympa, rajouta-t-il.

Un doute me saisit quand il dit ça. Pourquoi me disait-il tout ça ?

- Toi tu es arrogant et tu te crois plus malin que les autres surtout…

Il ne répondit pas et préféra boire sa bière en me regardant. Je n'aimai pas ce regard. Je l'avais agacé, je le voyais à la couleur que prenaient ses iris. Je le vis se redresser rapidement et entendit un léger grondement dans le fond de sa gorge. Quelques secondes après, je vis arriver Jake, l'un des loups d'Adam et… un des fameux prétendants. Il était arrivé il y a quatre ans à ce que j'avais appris et était assez discret. Mais il était aussi très tenace et collant. Tout ce que j'appréciai en gros… Au secours, je veux partir.

- Salut Lisa. Ben.

Il adressa un signe de tête à Ben qui le lui rendit aussi froidement. Alors autant dire que l'ambiance devint tout à coup assez électrique… Plus je les observai et plus je me posai des questions. On se serait cru dans un affrontement au sein de la meute. Chacun s'observait sans ciller, tels deux cow-boys dans un western, et je m'attendais presque à les voir dégainer leur colt de la ceinture. Jake fini par me parler :

- Ca te dirait d'aller boire un verre au bar ?

J'entendis le grondement s'amplifier en direction de Ben. Encore à me protéger de ce pot de colle, là je l'aurai béni !

- Euh c'est gentil, mais non. On attend que mon frère revienne…

Ils continuaient leur combat visuel et peu à peu, je me sentais comme mise à l'écart avec une envie de fuir de cet endroit. Ethan ! Reviens !

-Je… vous m'excuserez, faut que j'aille aux toilettes.

Je n'avais trouvé que ça comme excuse pour aller demander de l'aide à Ethan. Bien évidemment, je ne le trouvai plus au bar, surement parti s'isoler avec la fameuse serveuse dans un coin. Bon et bien autant aller aux toilettes…

Quand je revins, l'ambiance n'était plus du tout aussi chaleureuse et festive, la musique avait cessé et des cris retentissaient ou des exclamations.

- Mais allez dehors !

Je voyais un groupe formé vers les places que l'on occupait avec Ben juste avant et m'approchai.

- Allez ! Met-lui un direct !

On se battait ! Et j'avais peur de savoir de qui il s'agissait. Je veux bien qu'on me protège mais de là à se battre tout de même… J'arrivai devant le petit groupe et vit Ben et Jake s'échanger des coups plus ou moins forts, se repoussant violemment et grognant à plusieurs reprises. On pouvait nettement voir la couleur de leurs yeux virer au jaune luisant, signe qu'ils allaient changer. Un grand rouquin arriva en hurlant :

- Les loups dehors ! Si vous voulez vous affronter pour votre femelle, allez le faire dehors ! Commence à bien faire ces histoires !

Ethan arriva à ce moment- là, la chemise à moitié ouverte.

- Et merde. Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là lui ?

Je le regardai, légèrement déboussolée par ce qui se passait devant nos yeux.

- Jake est venu nous trouver pendant qu'on parlait…

- Tu les as laissés seuls ?

- Je trouvai l'ambiance pesante et j'ai voulu te trouver mais tu n'étais pas là, et quand je suis revenue, ils se battaient…

Oncle Mike –c'était son nom car j'entendis quelqu'un l'appeler ainsi- les fit sortir en les poussant violemment dehors (et avec l'aide de la magie), ce qui agaça les deux hommes en train de se battre et ils ne mirent pas longtemps avant de se transformer. Ce fut rapide à dire vrai vu qu'ils avaient déjà commencé. Un groupe les suivit dehors pour suivre le combat alors qu'il pleuvait à torrents. Je suivis Ethan et me retrouvai sous la pluie à mon tour, voyant deux loups-garous en train de s'affronter.

- Merde, merde, merde ! Il aurait pas dû être là ce guignol !

Le loup roux de Ben prenait l'avantage sur le loup gris et blanc de Jake.

- Comment ça ?

Ethan me regarda, l'air énervé.

- Mais putain Lisa ouvre les yeux ! Tu ne vois donc rien ?

A part deux loups complètement fous en train de se battre ? Et que je vais attraper la mort sous cette flotte qui coule à flot ?

- T'es blonde parfois c'est pas possible… Ils se battent pour toi ! C'est un affrontement de mâles là ! Ils te convoitent tous les deux…

Tous les deux…

- TOUS LES DEUX ? Mais pas Ben ! Ethan, il ne fait que me protéger parce que je lui ai dit que je n'aimais pas les loups de la meute…

- Ben t'aime pauvre nouille ! Il ne te protège pas, il te veut aussi là !

J'accusai le choc. Ben m'aimer ? C'était impossible, pas après les insultes, les peurs paniques qu'il m'avait faites plus d'une fois… et mince c'était Ben ! Il avait un cœur de pierre, il ne devait pas savoir ce que c'est que l'amour ! J'entendis un craquement, suivi d'un hurlement à faire peur. Jake avait été sauvagement attaqué au niveau des côtes et il se mis à saigner avant de retomber sur le côté en gémissant. Ben l'avait vaincu.

Je commençai à ne plus voir très nettement la scène avec la pluie qui tombait lourdement sur mon visage et je grelotai de froid. Je vis juste Ben qui jetait un dernier regard à son concurrent qui commençait à changer à nouveau. Il tourna la tête et me vit. Son regard de loup semblait vouloir me parler mais j'étais incapable de l'entendre. Ethan disait donc vrai ? J'étais plus que choquée d'apprendre ça.

Je retournai à l'intérieur, trempée de la tête aux pieds et allait récupérer mon sac pour repartir à l'appartement. A pieds. De toute façon, trempée pour trempée, je tomberai malade de la même façon.

- Lisa !

Ethan accourait vers moi et me retint par le bras.

- Où tu vas ?

- Je rentre. J'en ai assez vu pour la soirée.

- Mais attend qu'il…

- Quoi, qu'il vienne enfin me parler ? Il n'avait qu'à le faire avant et on aurait peut-être évité cette bagarre ce soir ! Vous me fatiguez avec vos histoires de mâles dominants !

Je partis énervée, passant mon blouson sur mes épaules et alla sur le trottoir en direction du centre, sous la pluie battante, toujours en grelottant. Ca faisait une trotte mais tant pis. Je ne restai pas seule longtemps, Ethan arriva avec la voiture et m'ordonna de monter.

- Je ne vais pas t'emmener à l'hôpital parce que tu auras choppé une pneumonie ! Monte !

J'allai monter quand une seconde voiture se gara juste derrière lui. Je reconnus la camionnette de Ben. Il sortit du véhicule, uniquement vêtu d'un jean, sa chemise ayant été arrachée pendant le changement. Il devait avoir un pantalon de rechange dans sa voiture. Son torse était couvert de griffures ou de morsures sanguinolentes, mais les plus superficielles cicatrisaient déjà.

Il parla à Ethan par la fenêtre ouverte :

- Vas-y Ethan, je la ramènerai.

J'allai protester mais Ethan acquiesça et me jeta un regard qui en disait long : ferme la et écoute-le. Il ferma la fenêtre et repartit en direction de chez nous.

Je restai donc debout sous la pluie avec Ben en face de moi uniquement vêtu d'un pantalon durant le mois de novembre moi j'étais déjà transformée en stalactite à l'heure actuelle…

- Viens dans la voiture, tu vas geler sur place.

De toute façon, je n'avais plus le courage d'avancer à pieds sous cette pluie glacée. J'entrai du côté passager et fermai la porte en claquant des dents. Ben s'installa sur le siège conducteur et mis le chauffage à fond avant de passer la première et d'aller se garer sur une place de parking. Il n'y avait pas de lumière dans les environs, juste la lumière du tableau de bord et du poste de radio qui passait un tube de UB40. Il baissa le volume et regarda devant lui. J'avais horriblement froid. Je tremblai de la tête aux pieds. Il se tourna vers moi et je le vis allumer le plafonnier il écarquilla les yeux en me voyant autant grelotter.

- Merde, excuse !

Il fouilla derrière son siège et en sortit une couverture qu'il me plaça sur les épaules. Ca me recouvrait mais bon, ça ne serait pas encore ça… J'attendis environ deux minutes avant d'ouvrir la bouche, vu qu'il semblait chercher ses mots.

- Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit…

Nous regardions tous les deux devant nous alors qu'il n'y avait strictement rien à voir dans le noir.

- Tu l'as dit toi-même, je suis arrogant et je me crois plus malin que les autres…

Je l'avais blessé en disant ça tout à l'heure.

- Désolée.

- Non tu as dit ce que tu pensais, c'est mieux.

Je réfléchis à ce que je pouvais lui dire. J'étais un peu perdue devant cette nouveauté. En plus, je n'arrivais pas à me réchauffer et je tremblais toujours.

- Je vais te ramener chez toi avant que tu fasses une pneumonie.

Il allait redémarrer mais je l'arrêtai dans son élan. Curieux comme parfois les actes des gens nous font faire des choses insensées qu'on n'aurait pas imaginées avant. Il me regarda, surpris.

- Ca ira. Je prendrai un bain en rentrant.

Je le regardai à présent. Ce qui était encore plus curieux c'était le changement radical de caractère de la personne que j'avais en face de moi. Je ne le croyais pas capable d'être aussi peu sûr de lui et limite apeuré. Ok ça fait un peu gros le terme « apeuré » mais bon, ça y ressemblait. Tout comme le serait un jeune louveteau. Cette image me fit sourire.

- Quoi ?

- Non rien.

Je secouai la tête pour chasser cette image d'un Ben tout jeune loup.

- Ce que je voudrais savoir c'est la raison pour laquelle tu m'as toujours traitée comme une moins que rien, à m'insulter ou me foutre la trouille sans raison ?

- Te foutre la trouille ?

Il ne semblait pas avoir remarqué combien il m'avait effrayée le jour où il m'avait plaquée contre le mur pour m'embrasser durement en me mordant la lèvre. Je lui remémorai cet évènement et cette fois, c'est lui qui s'excusa.

- Désolé. J'étais vraiment en pétard. Tu m'as dit un truc qui m'a pas plu. J'aime pas être pris pour de la merde.

- J'ai été un peu excessive ce jour-là mais bon, à force de me chercher, tu m'as trouvée…

Il sourit en entendant ça.

- Ca, oui, je t'ai bien trouvée.

Je saisis le sous-entendu dans sa phrase. A la fois je lui résistai et il m'avait également trouvée pour éprouver des sentiments à mon égard. Plus ça allait et plus je le trouvais troublant. Ce n'était pas le Ben que je connaissais en face de moi. Il s'ouvrait avec une telle facilité que j'en étais ébranlée de l'intérieur. Il allait finir par me plaire cet idiot !

- Mais ça ne répond pas à ma question. Pourquoi est-ce que tu as toujours agis comme ça avec moi ?

Il détourna son regard à nouveau, le reportant sur le pare-brise, n'y voyant pas plus que l'eau qui coulait à verse dessus.

- Ca j'arrive pas à l'expliquer. A chaque fois, j'ai voulu me faire une sorte de barrière pour m'empêcher d'éprouver quelque chose pour toi en fait j'ai essayé de te détester mais plus ça va et moins j'arrive à le faire.

- Et ça fait depuis quand que tu es… attiré par moi ?

Bon sang, je n'aimai pas ce genre de conversation qui tournait autour de moi.

- Depuis Los Angeles.

Depuis tout ce temps ? Il gardait ça depuis si longtemps ? Et personne n'avait rien remarqué… Minute. Je réfléchi longuement. Les sous-entendus de Mercy, d'Ethan… ou même de Bran. Comme quoi il y avait des sentiments que je devrai pouvoir percevoir en tant que louve et le coup du mâle qui ne montrait pas forcément son attirance pour me faire la cour comme les autres…

- Mais quelle nulle alors…

- Quoi ?

- Non je me souviens de Mercy ou encore Ethan qui me disaient que je devais ouvrir mes yeux et ressentir les sentiments en tant que louve, comme quoi certains « prétendants » ne sont pas toujours visible, je ne comprenais pas… Ils savent depuis longtemps eux…

- Pour eux ce n'est pas difficile… ceux que je côtoie le plus l'ont senti, Adam m'a même pris à part pour essayer de me faire avancer mais j'ai refusé. J'y arrivais pas. Tu es trop… fascinante pour que je tente quoi que ce soit et je suis surtout le dernier arrivé dans la meute –avant ton frère- je ne suis donc pas un des favoris pour être ton prétendant.

Je le regardai une fois de plus médusée.

- Euh là ça commence à bien faire ces histoires de prétendants. Je choisis qui je veux et si je ne veux pas du meilleur parmi les loups, je ne vais pas me forcer. Vous avez le don pour nous faire culpabiliser nous les femmes… ou les femelles comme tu veux.

- Tu ne veux pas de loup, tu l'as dit toi-même. Tu ne te sens pas louve…

- Ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas. C'est juste que me forcer la main n'est pas quelque chose que j'apprécie.

- J'ai compris.

Il éteignit le plafonnier et desserra le frein à main. Non là il n'avait pas tout compris.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Je te ramène chez toi…

- Mais on n'a pas fini de parler là…

- Je pense que si.

Il fit marche arrière, je pouvais sentir sa colère même en étant simplement humaine. Je décidai de faire quelque chose de complètement fou à ce moment. Je lâchai la couverture et sortis de la voiture avant qu'il ne passe la marche avant. Me revoilà dehors sous la pluie. Si je m'en sors avec un simple rhume, j'irai prier tous les dimanches. Je devais avoir une tête de zombie avec mon mascara qui dégoulinait sous mes yeux. Je passai devant et m'arrêtai face à sa camionnette, dans le faisceau des phares allumés, l'eau dégoulinant de mes cheveux. Je tremblai encore plus. Qu'est-ce qu'il ne me faisait pas faire ! Il sortit en vitesse de l'habitacle et vint me rejoindre pour me prendre par le bras et me forcer à remonter.

- Non je ne remontrai pas tant qu'on n'aura pas fini de parler !

- Tu veux choper la mort dehors ? T'as pas ton loup je te signale, tu pourras pas supporter la pluie longtemps comme ça !

- Ca m'est égal. Je ne bougerai pas tant que tu ne me l'aura pas dit !

- Mais dit quoi ? T'es bien une nana pour ça… vous commencez une phrase et vous la finissez jamais et… et nous on comprend rien !

De grosses gouttes tombaient de ses cheveux et inondaient son visage tout comme le mien, et je tremblais rien qu'en voyant son torse nu recouvert d'eau glacée. Mais ça ne le gênait pas plus que ça, alors que moi, le froid s'insinuait jusque dans mes os.

- Je suis quoi pour toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu ressens exactement ? Merde c'est pas dur à comprendre ça !

Il sembla chercher ses mots un instant puis, alors que j'attendais une réponse de sa part il s'approcha vivement de moi en me tenant par la taille. J'étais incapable de bouger ou de faire quoi que ce soit. Puis je n'en avais pas tellement envie en fait. Il se pencha alors sur moi et m'embrassa furieusement. Pas comme la dernière fois où il montrait juste sa colère en me forçant. J'étais à la fois surprise mais plus étonnant encore, réjouie. Ca je ne me l'expliquai pas par contre. Je répondis à son baiser après un moment d'hésitation puis il décolla ses lèvres des miennes. Il me regarda, légèrement essoufflé :

- Ca répond à ta question ?

Je ne sus que répondre et il me ramena à l'intérieur de la voiture. Je ne sentais plus mes pieds et mes mains étaient à l'état de blocs de glace. Mon corps tout entier était un réfrigérateur à lui tout seul. Ca sentait la grippe à plein nez tout ça… Ben remonta du côté conducteur et me repassa la couverture sur les épaules, me frottant énergiquement alors que j'étais incapable de m'arrêter de claquer des dents et de trembler. Je le vis sortir son portable et composer un numéro en mémoire.

- C'est moi. Tu peux faire couler un bain à ta sœur ? Je crois qu'elle va en avoir besoin… Tu lui demanderas toi-même. Ciao.

Il raccrocha et me regarda, rallumant le plafonnier. Je rêvai effectivement d'un bain bouillant pour le moment.

- Je te ramène chez toi… Vraiment désolé pour tout ça…

- La prochaine fois, dis-je entre deux claquements de dents, choisis l'été pour te déclarer…

Il sourit et démarra avant de reprendre la route. Il faisait noir dans l'habitacle mais je le voyais continuellement tourner sa tête dans ma direction. Moi je me contentai de me placer devant la sortie d'air chaud sur le tableau de bord pour tenter de me réchauffer. Une fois arrivés devant mon appartement, curieusement, la pluie avait cessé de tomber. Ca aurait pu être le cas avant, je ne ressemblerai pas à une serpillère ambulante en ce moment…

Ben descendit et vint m'ouvrir la porte pour m'aider à descendre.

- Ca ira pour monter chez toi ?

J'étais étonnée qu'il ne veuille pas monter un instant. En fait j'étais étonnée de toute la tournure des évènements ce soir, ni pourquoi j'étais finalement contente qu'il m'ait avoué ses sentiments à mon égard.

- Tu ne veux pas monter ?

Il sourit.

- Oh, j'suis invité maintenant ?

- T'es bête, lui dis-je en secouant la tête.

Il déposa un baiser sur mon front.

- Pas avec ton frère là-haut ma belle… Je passerai demain, ok ?

Je lui souris.

- Ok, mais dans l'après-midi, je travaille demain matin.

Il acquiesça et me regarda longuement avant de se pencher vers moi et il m'embrassa doucement. Décidément, il était bourré de surprises, je découvrais de nouvelles facettes de sa personnalité un peu plus chaque minute. Il remonta dans sa camionnette et me regarda monter les marches du perron et je ne l'entendis repartir que lorsque la porte se referma derrière moi. Une fois arrivée dans l'appartement, je n'eus même pas le temps de retirer la couverture que j'avais gardée sur mes épaules qu'Ethan me tombait dessus, surexcité.

- Alors là ! Si c'était pas du baiser d'amour ça !

Je le regardai, agacée.

- Tu nous as épiés ?

- Fallait bien que je vois si tout allait bien… je vois que oui.

Je tremblai toujours et Ethan me débarrassa de la couverture avant de m'emmener dans la salle de bain. Je me déshabillai et il resta à côté de moi y compris quand j'entrai dans l'eau chaude.

- Merci pour l'intimité…

- Tu me vois plus à poil que tous tes ex petits-copains, fait pas ta mijaurée…

- Merci de me rappeler que je n'ai eu que peu d'occasions d'avoir un homme nu dans ma vie…

Il pouffa de rire et s'assit sur le rebord de la baignoire.

- Alors ? C'est officiel maintenant ? Vous êtes ensemble ?

A vrai dire, je ne savais même pas où on en était. On s'était embrassés mais qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ? Je devenais sa petite amie ? Sa compagne comme ils aiment le dire dans la meute…

- On verra. On a surtout mis les choses à plat.

- Ben je pense que c'est plus qu'à plat. Tu as l'habitude d'embrasser longuement tes simples potes toi ?

Il éclata de rire et se leva.

- Allez repose-toi et passe une bonne nuit, moi je vais aller chater avec ma serveuse un peu.

Il sortit et je me prélassai dans mon bain pendant plusieurs longues minutes. Je me mettais au lit, la tête me tournant quelque peu, et je me repassai en boucle ce qui c'était passé un peu plus tôt avec Ben. Etait-ce réellement arrivé ou bien j'avais imaginé tout ça ? Se pouvait-il qu'il soit en fait tout l'opposé de ce qu'il montrait en surface : quelqu'un de tendre et attentionné et pas aussi arrogant que je le pensais ? Je frissonnai en repensant au baiser qu'on avait échangé sous la pluie. C'était quelque chose dont je me souviendrai toute la vie… je m'endormais, la tête pleine de pensées agréables… et me réveillai en pleine nuit, grelottant et toussant. Je tâtai mon front et le sentais brulant. Et allez, me suis attrapé une grippe, pensai-je en me levant. Je titubai jusqu'à la salle de bain, toussant toujours un peu plus et sentit une crise se profiler à l'horizon. J'avais du mal à respirer… J'attrapai mon inhalateur avec difficulté et les mains tremblantes, prenait une rasade de mon produit avant de retourner me coucher en toussant, trop lasse pour aller chercher de quoi faire baisser la fièvre ou calmer ma toux. Je me couchai et toussai toute la nuit. Ce n'est qu'au petit matin que je finis par trouver le sommeil.

Réponses aux reviews :

**SUperlunard** : Tu me fais délirer toi loool, alors, alors le Ben dégoulinant sous l'eau là il est pas canoooon ? (oui j'admet ça fait cliché mais bon, vive les fantasmes XD)

Alors oui, des fautes, il y en aura surtout pour la concordance des temps, c'est un de mes gros point noir -_- ^^ pis des fautes d'inattention ou sur les noms, j'ai écorché Aurielle (mis qu'un L lol)

L'intrigue se passe surtout aux tri-cities, vu que c'est là qu'ils vont vivre. Je vois que tu aimes bien Ethan, il me fait rire moi. J'en ai pas fini avec lui ^^ Dans ce chapitre, surtout… mdr

Pour ce qui est du point de tous les seconds d'Adam à L.A, c'est parce qu'ils sont sur le territoire d'un autre Alpha et qu'ils protègent le leur, ainsi que Lisa et Ethan. Oui du coup le reste de la meute est un peu sans chef mais ils ne restent pas longtemps à L.A. Et Mercy suit juste Adam (pis j'arrive pas trop à la faire très présente dans la fic pour le moment, vu que c'est pas encore les scènes d'action, donc je la rajoute par-ci par –là mdr)

Merci en tout cas pour tes critiques positives (quoi que les négatives m'aident aussi ^^)

**Aiko** : Oui la maman savait et on en saura plus dans quelques chapitres ^^ Adam

Bran dans les parages, effectivement, c'est sympa

L'Alpha de L.A est assez spécial en fait, mais il y a une raison à son comportement, mais ça… on le saura vraiment plus tard :p Je dévoile pas tout, c'est pas drole sinon :p

**Nao **: Vi Ben n'est là que par illusions mais il sera énormément présent par la suite, ben oui c'est le couple star donc je vais pas le laisser en plan ^^ Il a pas fini de grogner en tout cas mouahahaha

J'essaye de suivre le caractère des persos comme le fait mais c'est vrai que c'est assez difficile quand on ne les voit pas souvent. Même Ben, on sait quelques traits de son caractère, mais dans l'intimité, comment est-il ? J'ai imaginé là vu qu'on l'a jamais vu avec une femme et que normalement il les apprécie pas plus que ça… C'est la partie difficile de l'histoire mais j'aime :p

**Sylberia** : Pour Bran qui remonte les bretelles, oui c'est facile mais pas que ^^ Et pour les prétendants, ils ne sont pas forcément connus comme tu le vois dans ce chapitre


	10. Chapter 10

*****Réponses aux reviews :**

**Sylbéria :** Vi effectivement, Lisa n'est pas très futfut pour plusieurs choses ^^ J'allais quand même pas faire une super héroïne douée sur tout, sinon c'est pas marrant XD. Désolée pour la pluie, t'en fais pas après y'en aura plus –y'aura bien de la neige, désolée d'avance si y'en a chez toi mdrrr- mais bon son rhume sera pas une pneumonie non plus, on va pas la faire mourante ^^

**Nao04** : Contente que mon passage favori te plaise alors ^^ Effectivement, je ne laisse pas tomber le reste de la meute, au contraire, j'en ai besoin XD. Warren sera très présent en tout cas et Ethan… ben il aura aussi son lot de surprises ^^ Il va y avoir une sorte de revirement au milieu de la fic, en espérant que ça ne vous choquera pas trop, mais c'est pour le bien de l'histoire sinon ça risque de manquer de punch un peu ^^

**Miss Sarah90** : bienvenue ici ^^ et merci Oui Adam et Mercy je les aime bien, mais j'aime mieux me concentrer sur d'autres persos qui ne sont pas les héros à la base. Quoique je place beaucoup Adam en avant aussi dans cette fic, il me fait trop délirer ^^.

**SuperLunard** : Tu me fais toujours autant délirer avec tes reviews toi ^^ Continue, je me marre bien :p Alors on rêve de Ben ? Euh 'tention, j'ai mis un copyright sur les rêves avec Ben ^^. Contente que la scène du « torse nu tout mouillé » t'ai plu ^^ En fait, Ben ramollie par amour, non je ne le vois pas comme ça. Bon attentionné avec celle qu'il aime ok, mais de là à faire le mec tout gentil et aux petits soins… je le vois plus comme un fonceur et accro certes, mais aussi –la honte- comme un pervers (enfin léger hein, il pense pas qu'à ça mdrrrr), enfin tu comprendras mieux par la suite ^^. En tout cas, il a pas fini d'en baver avec moi XD.

**Place au chapitre 10, je le trouve sympa personnellement, un peu de calme toujours avant… j'en dis pas plus ^^. Bon la façon de faire d'Adam risque de surprendre ici, mais c'est fait exprès :p**

**Enjoy !*****

**-10-**

Autant dire que le réveil fut difficile. Dormir à peine deux heures en une nuit, ça ne vous motivait pas pour aller travailler. Surtout un dimanche. Je me levai donc, chancelant un peu et me rattrapant au montant du lit. Je tâtai à nouveau mon front. La fièvre était encore là, je devrai prendre un cachet pour la faire baisser. Je me trainai dans l'appartement, ne mangeant rien car pas du tout d'appétit, et m'habillant en tenue plus que décontract : Jean et baskets. Je ne croisai pas Ethan qui profitait du dimanche pour faire sa grasse matinée. Chanceux ! Je regardai dehors et vit que la pluie avait recommencé à tomber mais moins fortement. Ca serait un magnifique week-end pluvieux… exceptionnel par ici.

Le trajet jusqu' à l'hôpital me sembla durer une éternité. L'infirmière que je devais relayer me demanda si ça allait en me voyant arriver.

-J'ai dû attraper un rhume hier soir, c'est rien j'ai juste un peu mal à la tête.

Bon à dire vrai, j'avais surtout des frissons et des courbatures, mais bon, il fallait bien payer les factures et le travail la nuit ou le dimanche était largement rentable pour me sacrifier quelques jours de repos habituels. Je m'activai donc à m'occuper des patients dans mon service aux soins intensifs. On m'appela ensuite aux urgences pour venir leur donner un coup de main. J'avais un peu la tête ailleurs toute la matinée, entre mon mal de tête qui amplifiait et ma lassitude qui me gagnait, sans oublier que j'avais des bribes de la soirée d'hier qui me revenaient en mémoire et ce n'était pas désagréable du tout d'y repenser. Une collègue me surpris en train de sourire bêtement en préparant un pansement et je mentais en prétextant me souvenir d'une blague entendue la veille.

- Mouai, c'est rare les blagues qui donnent le sourire et l'air rêveur comme ça… Il s'appelle comment ?

Cassandra –c'était son nom- était une chouette fille qui m'avait tout de suite plu, on s'entendait plutôt bien et le travail était beaucoup plus plaisant quand on était ensemble. Je n'avais rien répondu et m'étais contentée de soigner mon patient. Les urgences étaient assez agitées pour un dimanche, et je croisai Sam. Il travaillait aussi ce dimanche. Il m'embrassa sur la joue et me regarda, l'air perplexe.

- Tu es malade toi… ça va ?

- Juste un petit rhume, c'est rien. Alors, besoin d'aide ?

- Oui, on a un petit souci aujourd'hui, beaucoup de malades dans le service, donc personnel manquant… les joies du week-end. Tu es sûre que tu vas bien ? Tu as l'air vraiment mal…

- Ca va, j'ai pris un comprimé, ça va passer…

- Dans ce cas… j'aimerai que tu ailles t'occuper d'une patiente arrivée ce matin avec des traces de coups sur elle, elle ne veut absolument pas voir d'homme, elle ne l'a pas dit mais je sais qu'elle s'est faite violer, donc vas-y doucement avec elle… j'ai contacté la police pour qu'ils viennent enquêter et retrouver le salaud qui l'a mise dans cet état. Ma collègue est déjà avec un autre patient, sinon elle s'en serait chargée.

- Je ne suis qu'infirmière tu sais…

- Et tu es très à l'écoute, tu sauras t'en charger j'en suis certain.

Je haussai les épaules et le vit partir après m'avoir donné le dossier de la patiente. J'entrai donc dans la salle d'examen où une jeune femme qui devait avoir mon âge attendait sur le lit. Elle avait effectivement plusieurs bleus au visage, dont un énorme œil au beurre noir. J'avais mal pour elle et aurait voulu tuer sur place le responsable de cet acharnement sur son visage.

- Bonjour, je suis Lisa Garner, je suis l'infirmière qui va s'occuper de vous.

- Il n'y a pas de docteur ?

- Ils sont un peu tous occupés… et on m'a dit que vous préfériez voir une femme aussi…

Elle acquiesça et baissa la tête.

- Je vais soigner vos plaies.

Je mettais mes gants en place, frissonnant à nouveau, et sentant des sueurs froides me parcourir à plusieurs reprises. Il faudrait que je pense à me poser cinq minutes. Le nettoyage des plaies fut délicat particulièrement pour le contour de son œil gonflé. Elle gémit plusieurs fois et se mit à pleurer.

- Je vais arrêter là si vous avez trop mal.

- Pourquoi il a fait ça… j'avais rien fait de mal…

Elle continua de pleurer et je me retrouvai assise à côté d'elle pour la consoler comme je pouvais. Ce n'était jamais facile d'aider une femme qui venait de se faire violer.

- Qui vous a violée ?

Le mot viol était encore plus difficile à entendre et elle redoubla en pleurs. Et moi, je redoublai en frissons et me sentais franchement mal.

- Je sais que c'est douloureux mais si vous ne portez pas plainte, il recommencera…

Du bruit nous parvint du couloir et je me levai, alertée par des exclamations.

- Vous ne pouvez pas entrer !

- Où elle est cette trainée !

- Appelez la sécurité !

J'entendais des coups donnés surement sur des portes et regardai la jeune femme qui tremblait comme une feuille, se recroquevillant sur elle-même.

- Il va recommencer… il va recommencer…

Je compris que c'était lui le responsable et malgré mon état actuel, j'avais une envie folle de faire un meurtre sur le champ. Je sortis de la salle d'examen rapidement, titubant légèrement en étant prise de vertiges et je présumai de mes forces car je dû me tenir aux montants de la porte quand je le vis apparaitre il était battit comme une armoire à glace et faisait peur au premier coup d'œil. Comment une fille qui semblait aussi fragile avait-elle pu aller avec un type pareil ? Il me vit et fonça directement vers moi.

- Veuillez sortir d'ici !

Bien évidemment, j'aurai été en parfaite santé, j'aurai eu plus de conviction dans ce que je disais et ça aurait pu être donné comme un ordre, mais là… j'avais beaucoup de mal à dire ou faire quoi que ce soit. Je voyais des points noirs se former devant mes yeux. Je barrai la porte avec mes bras et ce fut une très mauvaise idée car il fut sur moi en deux enjambées pour me tirer violemment par le col de ma blouse et me donner un violent coup de poing dans la joue pour que je m'écroule sur le sol en gémissant de douleur. Cette fois, j'entendais bourdonner dans mes oreilles et je vis danser des mélanges de couleurs devant mes yeux. Je l'entendis hurler après la jeune femme qui criait de peur, avant que les agents de sécurité n'arrivent en courant pour le maitriser. Sam, alerté par les cris se précipita sur moi et me releva.

- Nom d'un chien ! Je vais le tuer…

Quand une personne normale dit ça, on sait que ce sont des paroles en l'air, mais quand un loup-garou le dit, ça veut réellement dire qu'il va le déchiqueter. Je l'empêchai de bouger en le tenant par le bras, ses yeux commençaient à devenir un peu trop blanchâtres.

- Sam…non…

J'allais de plus en plus mal, j'étais à deux doigts de tomber dans les pommes.

- Il va le regretter.

- S'il te plaît papa…

Première fois que je disais ce mot et cela du le surprendre tout autant que moi, et avant que je ne sombre dans l'inconscience je le sentis me porter hors du couloir.

Je me réveillai avec une violente douleur au niveau de la joue et de l'œil droits. J'avais aussi l'impression d'avoir la tête serrée dans un étau et j'eu du mal à ouvrir les yeux.

- Ah tu es réveillée ! Bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'il t'a mis cette espèce d'enfoiré de première !

Je reconnu la voix de Cassandra qui se penchai au-dessus de moi pour contrôler ma température.

- Hum ta fièvre a du mal à baisser, tu vas devoir rester couchée. Quelle idée de venir travailler avec une grippe… et maintenant, un bel œil au beurre noir et une joue salement amochée.

Je tentai de me relever, en vain.

- Doucement, le docteur Cornick a dit que tu devais te reposer.

- Le… le type… et la femme que…

Je voulais vraiment m'asseoir mais retombais sur mon oreiller, trop affaiblie.

- Du calme Lisa. La police a arrêté ce malade. La femme a été prise en charge par l'équipe et sera suivie par une psychologue, puis portera plainte contre son mari. Elle nous a dit qu'il avait complètement pété un câble sans raison, juste parce qu'elle s'était habillée un peu plus court que d'habitude. Franchement, dans quel monde on vit si on ne peut plus mettre ce qu'on veut…

J'écoutai en plissant les yeux. J'avais un mal de tête épouvantable.

- Je voudrai rentrer…

Je n'aimai pas être allongée sur un lit d'hôpital, j'avais fait assez d'aller-retour pour des aérosols à cause de mes crises d'asthme à répétition pour devoir y passer la nuit pour une simple grippe.

- Il faut que tu passes la nuit ici… ordre de Sam.

- Je veux rentrer je me reposerai plus chez moi qu'ici. Appelle-le s'il te plait.

Cassandra se résigna et fit sonner le bipper de Sam qui arriva quelques minutes après.

- Ah tu es réveillée, parfait.

Il avait le regard fatigué et toujours un peu trop clair, la colère qu'il avait éprouvée vis-à-vis de cet homme avait diminuée mais n'avait pas totalement disparue.

- Comment te sens-tu ?

- Mal dans toute la tête, sans compter mon œil. Mais je voudrai rentrer chez moi pour me reposer. Ici c'est impossible.

- Je préfèrerai te voir avec une équipe médicale, tu as une belle grippe et avec tes soucis aux poumons j'aimerai éviter des complications.

- Je veux rentrer, tu n'as pas le droit de me forcer à rester…

Il me regarda longuement avant d'acquiescer.

- Ok. Mais je vais demander à ton frère de te surveiller étroitement.

- Il le fait déjà en temps normal…

Nous sortîmes de l'hôpital en fin de journée. J'étais extrêmement fatiguée et dormais tout le long du trajet qui me ramenait chez moi. Je sentais que Sam était inquiet mais je ne voulais pas rester dans cet endroit une seconde de plus. J'avais juste besoin de retrouver mon appartement, mon lit et…dormir. Après s'être garé devant mon immeuble, Sam descendit et m'ouvrit la porte pour m'aider à descendre. Je me tenais à lui pour avancer et notai que la camionnette de Ben se trouvait juste devant sa voiture. Un moment de panique me saisit.

- Surtout, ne dis pas à Ben et Ethan ce qui s'est passé pour… le type. Dis juste que je me suis interposée entre une patiente et un mec un peu fou…

- C'est ce que tu as fait…

Il me sourit et m'aida à regagner mon appartement. Quand j'entrai, je vis Ethan, suivit de Ben, arriver dans l'entrée.

- Nom de dieu, qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? Lâcha Ethan.

Mais ce fut Ben qui me prit par le bras pour me tenir, laissant Sam refermer la porte.

- Elle a voulu jouer les superwomen en empêchant un type balaise d'aller taper sur sa femme…

J'entendis Ben émettre un grondement sourd.

- Je vais lui arracher la tête…

Sam eut un sourire.

- Pas la peine, il est au commissariat à l'heure actuelle. Je l'aurai bien fait moi-même sur le moment, mais Lisa ne voulait pas… dommage, ça aurait fait une belle descente de lit pour chez moi.

Je voulu rire mais une quinte de toux me saisit et je sentis mon mal de tête augmenter d'un cran, et encore pire : ma joue me lancer ainsi que mon œil.

- Je voudrai aller m'allonger…

- Je t'emmène.

Ben me porta jusqu'à ma chambre et m'aida à me déshabiller pour me mettre au lit. J'étais plus que lasse et je n'avais qu'une hâte : dormir. Je m'allongeai et fermai les yeux, sentant la main de Ben sur mon front.

- J'aurai pas eu la patience de Sam, il serait mort à l'heure actuelle cet enfoiré…. Dors maintenant.

Il m'embrassa le front et sortit doucement de la chambre et je sombrai dans un sommeil profond.

Je m'éveillai dans la nuit, ayant une soif atroce. Je me relevai dans le lit et me levai doucement. Ma joue et mon œil me lançaient également, il faudrait que je prenne un calmant. Ethan devait dormir, il n'y avait plus aucun son dans l'appartement. Alors que j'atteignais la cuisine et me servais un grand verre d'eau en préparant mon cachet, la lumière du salon s'alluma et je vis Ben arriver, l'air endormi. Que faisait-il ici ? Il se passa la main dans les cheveux en baillant et vint vers moi.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais debout ? Tu devrais être couchée…

- Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Tu ne dors pas dans le sofa quand même…

- Si. T'en fais pas pour moi. T'as vu j'suis prévenant, un vrai gentleman, qui l'eût cru, me dit-il dans un sourire ironique.

Quand j'avais dit qu'il me surprenait, le mot était faible. Etait-il si attentionné au point de passer la nuit chez moi pour veiller sur moi –alors qu'Ethan dormait dans la chambre d'à côté ? J'émis un petit rire qui me fit tousser en buvant en même temps.

Je terminai mon verre et le reposai et il me serra contre lui, me tâtant le front au passage.

- Ta fièvre a l'air d'avoir baissé. Mais retourne te coucher, t'es vraiment pâlotte.

- J'en avais l'intention, je mourais juste de soif là. Je vais prendre la bouteille avec moi.

Il m'aida à regagner ma chambre car j'avais encore du mal à tenir debout toute seule, mes jambes vacillant malgré moi. Une idée me passa par la tête à ce moment-là. Après tout, c'était une façon de le remercier… Il m'aida à me recoucher et je le retenais par le bras alors qu'il allait repartir. Il m'interrogea du regard et je lui souris faiblement, étant vraiment à bout de forces.

- Tu ne veux pas rester ici ? J'ai froid et ça t'évitera de dormir sur le canapé.

J'étais autant étonnée que lui de ma demande mais bon, j'étais vraiment à plat et je n'hésitai pas à le garder près de moi pour avoir un peu de réconfort. Il ne se fit pas prier et s'installa à côté de moi, m'ouvrant ses bras pour que je m'y blottisse. Il éteignit la lumière et je posai la tête sur son torse, étant entourée de son bras autour de mon épaule libre. Je ne mis pas longtemps à m'endormir en étant bercée par ses battements cardiaques, me réchauffant contre son corps irradiant de chaleur et ne me réveillant plus de la nuit.

Une semaine me fut nécessaire pour que je retrouve une santé correcte. Il faudrait que l'on se partage le loup avec Ethan pour que je sois en pleine forme. Ben partait le matin et revenait le soir, travail oblige. Ethan était plus qu'étonné de nous voir si proches alors que la semaine d'avant, c'est à peine si on se saluait. Il pensait même qu'on était déjà passés au stade supérieur de notre relation. Ca hors de question, je n'aimais pas me précipiter. Ben se contentait juste de me réchauffer dans le lit et de veiller sur moi durant la nuit. Ni plus ni moins.

J'appris par le biais des journaux télévisés qu'une vague de violence avait surgi du côté de Los Angeles où les crimes étaient à la hausse. Des nouvelles peu réjouissantes en cette période de l'année. Pas des attaques de loup-garou apparemment, sinon les journaux en aurait parlé…

Arriva enfin le moment où les entrainements pour que je récupère le loup en pleine journée arriva. J'avais un peu peur qu'après ma convalescence ce fut plus difficile de reprendre le contrôle dessus, mais ce fut plus aisé que je ne le pensais. Enfin, je le pensais au début… Alors qu'Ethan me mordait, je sentais à nouveau cette sensation étrange d'un être qui s'intégrait en moi, la même douleur cuisante dans tout mon corps mais aussi mes poumons qui brulaient et je cherchai l'air autour de moi. Néanmoins notre changement devenait plus rapide avec le temps, plus rapide que la plupart des loups créés. Nous, nous étions nés loups, comme Charles à ce que nous avait appris Sam, le second fils de Bran, né entièrement loup-garou. Une première dans l'espèce. Nous étions également une autre curiosité.

Adam se trouvait devant moi, assis dans sa position dominante.

_« Suis-moi »._

Je suivis donc l'alpha et vit arriver à nos côtés Sam et Darryl, ainsi que Ben mais sous forme de loup. Pourquoi nous accompagnaient-ils ? Sam s'approcha lentement et se mis en position accroupie devant moi, avançant sa main lentement.

- Désolé, mais on doit le faire pour ton bien…

Je ne saisis pas où il voulait en venir mais sentit un brin de panique m'envahir et l'instant d'après, il me muselait le museau avec un morceau de corde pendant que Darryl me tenait fermement. Je jappai et tentai de mordre sans y parvenir, j'étais tenue fermement par le premier lieutenant d'Adam.

_« Ce n'était pas obligé de lui faire subir ça… »_

J'entendais Ben peu à l'aise et s'impatientant un peu plus loin.

_« Si nous voulons y parvenir, il faut qu'elle soit mise en situation de détresse. »_

On me transporta dans la camionnette de Ben, je la reconnu à son odeur, et j'étais vraiment prise de panique. Je me débattais et sentis que l'on démarrait. Aucune pensée ni d'Adam, ni de Ben, ne me parvint et j'étais vraiment inquiète. Que me faisaient-ils ? Pourquoi étais-je attachée sous ma forme de loup ?

_Les tuer… il faut les tuer…_

J'entendais la voix au plus profond de ma tête, elle me disait de les tuer. Mais je ne voulais pas les tuer, pourquoi le ferais-je ?

_Ils veulent nous tuer, tu dois t'en débarrasser en premier._

La camionnette s'arrêta après un long parcours et je les entendis descendre l'un après l'autre avant qu'on me sorte dehors. On devait être près de la rivière, j'entendais de l'eau couler doucement. Sam me porta alors que je continuai de me débattre, le griffant au passage. Darryl vint lui donner un coup de main. Ils m'emmenaient vers un petit pont de bois au-dessus de la rivière. Nous étions dans un coin plus verdoyant que d'habitude, on devait être pas mal éloignés de Finley.

- Calme-toi Lisa. Je te promets que tout se passera bien, tenta de me rassurer Sam.

Je grognai de mécontentement. J'avais une envie folle de le mordre. Il pouvait me rassurer, je n'étais pas tranquille.

Il me libéra de mes liens et se releva, imité par Darryl. Ils descendirent du pont de bois et me regardèrent en allant rejoindre Adam et Ben qui attendaient, l'un calmement, et l'autre plus nerveusement. Adam s'avança et je sentis une bouffée de puissance m'envahir.

_« Lisa, tu vas devoir aller sauver Ben._

Que voulait-il dire par là ? Sauver Ben ? Il était en parfaite santé… pourquoi irais-je le sauver ?

Adam se tourna vers le loup de Ben qui baissa la tête.

_« Putain, bien ma veine… » _

Et je le vis sauter dans l'eau. J'hurlai avec mon hurlement de loup, me demandant ce qui se passait.

_« Lisa, dépêche-toi, il ne tiendra pas longtemps… il ne peut pas nager… »_

_« Arrêtez ! Je ne peux pas sauter je vais me noyer aussi ! Allez l'aider ! Sam ! Darryl ! »_

- Change Lisa, et tu pourras le sauver…m'ordonna presque Darryl.

Sam me regardait nerveusement et j'entendais Ben gémir dans l'eau, plus aucun son ne me parvenait autre que ses cris de détresse alors qu'il essayait de nager dans l'eau.

_Ils veulent le tuer, pourquoi tu ne les tues pas ?_

Je dois sauver Ben, il va mourir !

_Sauve-le et après, tue-les… je prends ta place._

L'instant d'après, j'eu du mal à saisir ce qui se passait. Je changeai à nouveau mais ne terminai pas complètement le changement et sautai à l'eau. Je me voyais faire les gestes en allant nager vers Ben qui commençait à fatiguer, emplie de rage, et le voyais qui commençait à changer à son tour, je le ramenai vers la berge, toujours dans cet état second et le laissai remonter alors que son corps reprenait doucement son apparence humaine.

- Adam, tu es complètement givré !

Sam arrivait, en proie à la colère et se dirigea vers l'Alpha qui me regardait toujours. J'avais des envies de meurtre sincères à présent. J'étais à moitié humaine, pas définitivement changée et je me relevai, cette envie de tuer de plus en plus présente, je grognai dangereusement. Ben achevait son changement en toussant et en recrachant de l'eau.

- Merde, la prochaine fois, trouvez un autre cobaye !

Adam regarda furieusement Sam alors que Darryl l'empêchait d'avancer plus. Il y eut une série de grognements des deux côtés. Darryl finit par parler en serrant les dents.

- Regarde-la avant de l'insulter, fils de Bran !

Sam porta le regard sur moi et écarquilla les yeux.

- Elle n'est pas encore humaine. C'est ce que tu voulais ? Une demi-louve ou demi-humaine, au choix ?

Je grognai de plus en plus, et un son me parvint des fourrés sur le côté. Un doux son qui résonnait à mes oreilles. Des rires.

_Tuer… il y a de la chair fraiche là-bas… Il faut tuer…_

- Adam… alarma Darryl.

_« Lisa, calme-toi »._

Trop tard, la voix en moi était beaucoup plus attirante que celle de l'Alpha : je fonçai vers les fourrés à la recherche des personnes qui émettaient ces rires. Alors que je vis enfin les jeunes filles auxquels appartenaient les rires et mon envie furieuse de les dévorer qui augmentait au fur et à mesures, je fus stoppée dans mon élan par une violente morsure dans mon mollet et je retombais lourdement sur les genoux en hurlant : un hurlement à cheval entre celui de femme et celui de louve. A vous glacer le sang. Ce qui dû se produire pour mes deux proies qui hurlèrent, prises de panique et ne demandant pas leur reste. J'étais furieuse que mon gibier se sauve et j'hurlai de rage. Je donnai un violent coup de pied dans le museau d'Adam qui gémit de douleur puis ragea en venant me sauter à la gorge pour me maintenir au sol. Je sentais ses crocs à deux doigts de me transpercer la peau du cou. La puissance qu'il dégageait me fit me recroqueviller en tremblant de tout mon être, apeurée. Il relâcha son étreinte douloureuse et je l'entendis à nouveau dans ma tête.

_« Reprend le contrôle et change encore. »_

Il était penché au-dessus et me sondai au plus profond de moi. Il me fallut toute la volonté du monde pour réussir à changer à nouveau en loup, sentant ma tête comme exploser après tous ces changements.

- Ethan dépêche-toi de le reprendre, lança Sam.

Mon frère nous avait rejoints en moto, quelques minutes avant. Il s'approcha de moi alors que je gémissais en restant couchée sur le flan, incapable de bouger. Je sentais énormément de colère autour de moi, de sa part, de la part de Sam et aussi de Ben. Ethan approcha sa main de mon museau et je le sentis hésiter avant de me donner un coup assez fort sur le museau, ce qui me fit rager et je le mordais sans vergogne. Le loup sortit de mon corps, me faisant hurler à nouveau, ma tête sur le point d'éclater à nouveau. Je fermai les yeux et ne vit plus rien de ce qui se passât ensuite.

Quand je me réveillai, j'étais dans un lit assez confortable, mais les courbatures que je ressentais de part et d'autre de mon corps meurtri me firent comprendre que je n'avais pas rêvé, malheureusement. Tout ça était bien réel. Je gémis alors que j'essayai de me tourner. Quelqu'un fut sur le lit à mes côtés rapidement et je criai de surprise.

- Ben ?

Je fronçai les sourcils alors qu'il me regardait, l'air inquiet.

- Ca va ? Tu te sens comment ?

- Comme si on m'était passée dessus avec un 38 tonnes. Où on est ?

- Chez Adam, on t'a ramenée ici après ce qui s'est passé dans la forêt.

Je me remémorai cette partie et le regardait intensément.

- Pourquoi a-t-il fait ça ? Il n'était pas obligé de… te mettre à l'eau pour que j'aille te sauver, regarde ce que ça a donné : j'ai failli tuer des gamines !

Je pris conscience que j'avais été à deux doigts de les tuer, effectivement. Une bouffée de panique me saisit et je me recroquevillais en pleurant. Ben me pris contre lui et je me serrai contre son torse. J'en avais marre. Tout s'accélérait beaucoup trop vite et je n'aimais pas ce qu'ils espéraient me voir faire. On frappa à la porte et je sentis le grondement dans la poitrine de Ben contre mon oreille.

- Je crois que tu as assez foutu le bordel Adam…

Adam entra dans la pièce.

- Un ton plus bas Ben. J'aimerai éviter de me fâcher.

Le grognement de Ben s'intensifia et j'entendis celui d'Adam raisonner. Je me relevai du torse de Ben.

- Ca suffit, vous n'en avez pas marre de grogner tout le temps ?

Je me levai du lit, ralentissant mon élan au bout de deux mouvements, les courbatures étaient vraiment douloureuses.

- Ecoutez, là je sature, je vais rentrer chez moi, et me reposer…

- Il faut qu'on parle de ce qui s'est passé Lisa, poursuivit Adam.

- On en parlera une autre fois, là je ne veux plus entendre parler de loup, de meute, de don ou de grognements même ! Vous me fatiguez !

Je pris ma veste et l'enfilai avant de sortir en colère de la chambre. J'entendis Adam me rappeler mais je ne l'écoutais plus et descendais les marches en grimaçant en sentant ma jambe me lancer. Il m'avait fait sacrément mal.

- Lisa ? Est-ce que ça va ?

Mercy me rattrapa dans l'escalier et me tint par le bras.

- Non ça ne va pas. Adam me persécute !

Elle eut un sourire amusé.

- Il te persécute ? Bon j'ai appris ce qui s'est passé plus tôt, c'est normal de lui en vouloir, mais il ne te voulait pas de mal tu sais… il fait ça pour t'aider.

- Ah oui, ça m'aide de vouloir tuer des filles qui ne font que se promener en forêt, d'aller mettre la vie de Ben en danger rien que pour voir si j'aurai le courage d'aller le sauver ? En quoi ça m'aide alors que je ne contrôle rien du tout ?

J'étais vraiment fatiguée de toute cette situation et me laissait retomber sur la marche en pleurant. Mercy me frotta le dos pour essayer de m'apaiser.

- Les méthodes d'Adam peuvent sembler assez disons… archaïques et limites sorties tout droit de l'armée, à la dure. Mais il sait ce qu'il fait. Tu sais Sam était hors de lui en revenant ici, j'ai bien cru qu'ils allaient finir par se battre. J'ai réussi à calmer le jeu mais ce n'est pas toujours le cas. Le problème ici, c'est que tu as un loup à te partager avec ton frère et qu'il doit être assez difficile à contrôler, surtout pour toi qui ne l'a que peu de temps en toi. Et si Adam essaye de te forcer à le contrôler c'est pour t'éviter qu'il ne t'arrive une tuile.

Je relevai la tête vers elle en séchant mes joues humides.

- Une tuile ?

- Pour éviter que Bran ne t'exécute… entendis-je dans l'escalier derrière nous.

Je ne me retournai pas, Adam arriva à notre niveau et se plaça en face de nous. Ben resta en haut, nous écoutant du pallier.

- Il ne ferait pas ça…

Adam considéra Mercy quelques instants avant de me répondre.

- Il a déjà du exécuter des amis… et pas de gaieté de cœur. Si un loup n'est pas contrôlable, il doit être éliminé.

Je sentis mes entrailles se retourner. Mon propre grand-père –il fallait le dire, puisque c'était le cas- serait capable de m'éliminer ? Voyant mon air paniqué, Adam s'empressa de rajouter :

- C'est pour cette raison que je voulais voir jusqu'où tu pouvais aller. Nous avons pu voir tes limites et je sais qu'à présent, nous ne te demanderons plus de changer sous forme humaine avec le loup en ta possession. Comme tu n'y es pas obligée, tu te contenteras de le garder sous sa forme lycanthrope. Uniquement. Ton frère sait très bien gérer le loup en étant humain. Comme ça, tu ne risques rien. Ça te va ?

Si ça me va ? On m'apprend que je pourrai être éliminée froidement par mon « grand-père » tout ça parce que je suis incapable de faire une chose simple pour eux, mais je devrai faire comme si de rien n'était… bien sûr, on vit ce genre de situations tous les jours, nous autres êtres humains… J'avais vraiment besoin de changer d'air là… Je me levai, Adam en fit autant, il n'aimait pas se trouver en position inférieure face à quelqu'un, et là il était sur les marches en dessous de moi.

- Je vais prendre l'air.

Il regarda en haut de l'escalier et je le devançai.

- Seule.

Je ne soutins pas son regard et descendais les quelques marches qui me restaient à parcourir avant d'arriver en bas. Je passai ma veste restée au rez de chaussée dans l'entrée et sortait dehors. Il faisait frais aujourd'hui, en tant que loup, je n'avais pas ressenti la fraicheur, mais à présent, je remontai la fermeture éclair de ma veste un peu trop légère pour la saison. Je trouvai les clefs de ma voiture dans ma poche et me dirigeai vers elle pour entrer dedans. Les courbatures étaient encore présentes mais moindres à présent. Je reculai dans l'allée devant chez Adam et partais en direction de Richland. Faire les boutiques me changerait un peu les idées.

Je trouvai quelques tenues sympa pour l'hiver et me surpris même à trouver des sous-vêtements, chose que j'achetai très rarement, allez savoir pourquoi j'en prenais ce jour-là. Puis à la fin de mon après-midi shopping, j'achetai un plat tout prêt pour le soir que l'on se partagerait avec Ethan. Pas envie de cuisiner. Au hasard d'une allée dans le supermarché, je tombai nez à nez avec Warren et son petit ami Kyle, en costard/cravate.

- Hey ! Voilà notre louve qui fait chavirer les cœurs… lança joyeusement Warren en m'embrassant chaudement sur la joue.

Je soupirai en l'entendant dire ça. Après tout, qui savait que j'avais avancé en relation avec Ben ?

- Hum, ça n'a pas l'air d'aller toi. Au fait, comment ça s'est passé cet après-midi avec Adam ? Il m'a dit que vous alliez vous promener en forêt avec Darryl assez loin, je ne pouvais pas venir moi.

- J'aurai préféré que tu sois là finalement, ça aurait été plus facile peut-être.

Il passa un bras autour de mes épaules.

- Allez, viens chez moi, on va commander une pizza et regarder un film nul comme on le faisait avec Mercy, maintenant, on la voit nettement moins depuis qu'elle vit chez Adam… ah la vie de couple, quelle plaie…

- Dis donc, dis-le si je t'ennuie… lança Kyle, plus amusé qu'autre chose.

Warren lui sourit et nous sortîmes du supermarché pour nous rendre chez eux. J'étais déjà venue une ou deux fois et j'aimais bien l'endroit où il vivait. Simple mais sympa. J'expliquai à Warren l'entrainement de l'après-midi pendant que Kyle commandait des pizzas sans me demander mes goûts et je fus ravie de voir arriver une pizza aux quatre fromages, ma préférée. Warren avait paru surpris par le style d'entrainement choisi par Adam mais avait fini par me sortir les mêmes arguments que Mercy. J'abandonnai, tout le monde trouvait cela normal qu'il ait voulu limite noyer Ben pour que je craque afin de changer sans l'aide d'Ethan.

Ils avaient choisi Mary à tout prix comme film, ça allait finalement question film nul, au moins on put rire sur les sketches avec le chien… Mon téléphone sonna et je regardai l'appelant : Ben, -je le gardai en mémoire à présent- mais n'avais pas envie de décrocher je ne savais pas pour quelle raison.

- Tu devrais lui dire où tu es avant qu'il ne retourne toute la ville pour te retrouver tu sais… me lança Warren en prenant de la glace dans l'énorme pot familial où Kyle se servait déjà copieusement.

- Qui ça ? Demanda celui-ci en léchant sa cuillère.

- Ben.

Kyle me regarda en souriant en coin.

- Ah… on est passé aux choses sérieuses ?

Choses sérieuses ? Je ne pense pas en fait. On ne s'était embrassés que deux fois jusqu'ici et rien de plus entre nous. A part le fait qu'il soit resté à mes côtés quand j'étais malade et là quand je dormais… on ne pouvait pas vraiment se qualifier comme d'un véritable couple selon moi. Le téléphone retentit à nouveau et je n'eus pas le temps de décrocher que Warren me prenait le combiné des mains pour répondre.

- Elle est chez moi, si tu veux venir la récupérer… il reste de la pizza aussi.

Il écouta ce que lui dit Ben et sourit.

- Grand fou, moi aussi je t'aime.

Là j'entendis clairement une insulte de la part de Ben avant que Warren ne raccroche. Il se mit à rire.

- Je crois que je l'ai mis en colère, il ne doit pas aimer que tu passes la soirée avec nous au lieu de la passer avec lui… et il n'aime pas que je lui dise que je l'aime.

- Tu me brises le cœur chéri… lança Kyle.

Kyle et Warren se mirent à rire, mais moi j'étais inquiète. Ben n'allait quand même pas débarquer ici, furax, parce que j'avais passé la soirée avec Warren et Kyle quand même ? Warren dut sentir ma nervosité et me tendit le pot de glace.

- Ne t'en fais pas, il était sous le coup de la colère parce qu'il était inquiet de ne pas savoir où tu étais, mais une fois ici, il va se calmer...

Il regarda sa montre et lança :

- Hey y'a une séance au cinéma dans trois quart d'heure, vous aurez juste le temps d'y aller…

- Euh je n'ai pas prévu d'aller au cinéma, surtout en semaine.

- Et bien tu vas y aller avec lui, et en semaine. Ca changera.

Kyle se leva pour aller dans la cuisine et Warren se rapprocha en chuchotant.

- Sérieusement, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec Ben ?

Je ne le savais pas moi-même.

- Tu l'aimes ?

Là non plus je n'avais pas la réponse à sa question.

- Il ne t'a pas laissé le choix, c'est ça ? Il a fait son mâle dominant et tu n'as pas pu refuser…

- C'est pas juste ça, c'est que je ne sais pas ce qu'on est en fait, si on est un couple ou si il est juste là pour me protéger…

Warren fronça les sourcils.

- Quoi tu veux déjà passer aux choses sérieuses ?

Il éclata de rire et je m'empourprai.

- Mais non ! Mais quand on est ensemble, j'ai l'impression d'être avec… un grand frère. Même Ethan ne me protège pas comme ça. C'est limite étouffant. Je le préférai quand il me lançait des piques à la figure parfois.

Warren sembla réfléchir et se recula quand Kyle revint avec des bières. Il m'en tendit une.

- Tu sais quoi, dis-le lui…à mon avis, il n'est pas habitué à être en couple –du moins, depuis qu'il est loup, à part une ou deux aventures sans lendemain à ce qu'il a pu me confier, il n'a pas une grande habitude d'avoir une femme à ses côtés.

- Voilà pourquoi avoir un homme à ses côtés est nettement plus sympa… lança Kyle avant d'embrasser furtivement Warren.

On sonna à la porte avec un peu trop de vigueur et je me levai. Après tout, c'était pour moi alors autant aller ouvrir… je tombai nez à nez avec un Ben aux yeux couleur or et je sortais rapidement avant qu'il ne lui prenne l'idée d'aller casser les meubles de chez Warren.


	11. Chapter 11

*****RAR :**

**Sylberia : **Oui quel BIP BIP cet Adam alors :p Beaucoup de romance vi, et encore plus à venir ^^ On n'est pas au bout de nos surprises cependant avec ces deux zigottos là mouarf.

**Superlunard : **Et vi Bran est gentil… mais il a ses limites ^^ Et encore, c'était pas le pire passage là XD. Adam en enfoiré je sais, j'aime le faire en sadique mdrrr.

Vi Ben est protecteur pour Lisa, il a un côté macho mais calin à la fois ^^

Bon ton retourneur de temps je le veux bien aussi, les journées passent trop viiite mdr.

**Nao04 : **Oui Adam nous le fait à l'armée… et c'est pas le pire ici (eheh). J'aime bien aussi le couple Warren/Kyle, ils me font délirer quand ils ont ensemble eux ^^

**Ce chapitre m'a plu –surtout le début- me suis tapée un délire toute seule :p (j'explique pas plus, vous verrez… -si vous avez vu Mord-moi sans hésitation, la parodie de Twilight, vous saurez où est mon délire ^^). **

**On a aussi droit à un petit rebondissement pour Lisa, quelque chose qui va beaucoup servir pour la suite… **

**Enjoy :p*****

**-11-**

Ben me regarda sortir, l'air essoufflé et j'avançai sous le porche de l'immeuble, passant mes mains sur mes bras pour me réchauffer.

- C'était ça ta ballade en solitaire ? Aller chez Warren… commença-t-il.

- Je suis tombée dessus par hasard, y'a pas de mal à aller manger chez lui…

- Tu pouvais me prévenir.

- Je n'ai pas de compte rendu sur ma vie à te donner.

Je m'assis sur les marches et regardai devant moi, une voiture passa et je notai qu'il lui faudrait un peu de nettoyage vu l'état peu reluisant de sa carrosserie.

- Je peux savoir ce qui se passe ?

Je sentais la colère dans sa voix. Ce qui se passait… si je le savais. Il descendit les deux marches et se posta devant moi alors que je regardai le sol à présent. Il se mit à ma hauteur et me força à lever la tête pour que j'affronte son regard. Il était doré mais avait diminué d'intensité dans sa coloration. Sa colère s'apaisait doucement.

- Lisa, dis-moi ce qu'il y a, je peux pas deviner si tu ne me dis pas…

Je crois que je pouvais répondre à la question de Warren : oui je l'aimais. Même s'il y a peu il me sortait par les yeux rien qu'en le voyant, à présent, je sentais mon cœur battre nettement plus vite quand je le voyais. Comme ce soir, alors qu'il avait l'air perdu et qu'il attendait des réponses.

- Pourquoi as-tu sauté dans l'eau cet après-midi ?

Ben sembla décontenancé par ma question. Il ne s'y attendait pas, moi non plus en fait, elle m'était passée par la tête comme ça.

- Parce qu'Adam me l'a demandé…

- Tu fais tout ce que ton Alpha te demande ?

Il chercha une réponse à ma question.

- Pas tout mais une grande partie, et t'aider en fait partie.

- M'aider ? Aller te noyer va m'aider ?

Je le regardai, incrédule. Il haussa un sourcil et se mit à rire.

- Tu pensais réellement qu'il allait me laisser me noyer ?

J'étais encore plus déboussolée. Il trouvait ça drôle ? Moi non.

- Pitié Lisa… c'est d'Adam que tu parles là. Il va pas sacrifier un de ses loups pour en former un autre… A quoi servaient Sam et Darryl d'après toi ?

- A me ligoter, j'ai remarqué…

Il secoua la tête en souriant.

- J'admets que c'était pas agréable pour toi –ni pour moi d'ailleurs-, mais il fallait que tu n'aies plus aucun repère. Mais Samuel et Darryl étaient là surtout pour me remonter au cas où tu n'arrivais pas à sauter en tant qu'humaine… bien que je doutais de ta capacité à me remonter sous ma forme de loup, encore heureux que tu n'étais pas complètement humaine… mais Darryl serait venu m'aider.

- Il avait vraiment besoin de te mettre à l'eau ?

Il me sourit, amusé.

- T'étais inquiète pour moi ?

- Ca t'arrive souvent qu'on te demande de sauver quelqu'un sans avoir trop le choix ?

- On a tous eu notre petit… bizutage au sein de la meute.

- Bizutage ? C'était quoi le tiens ?

Les loups-garous étaient adeptes de bizutage maintenant… on en apprenait tous les jours décidément. Il sourit et me dit d'un air gêné :

- J'ai du courir plus vite que Darryl après avoir dégrafé le… soutien-gorge d'Aurielle…

Je le regardai, médusée, et éclatai de rire.

- Tu te fous de moi là ?

Il rit à son tour.

- Non. Les joies de la meute… Aurielle était furieuse, Darryl aussi d'ailleurs. On dira que c'était ton bizutage aujourd'hui.

- J'aurai préféré aller retirer le caleçon d'un des mâles de la meute que devoir sauter à l'eau et voir si tu allais te noyer…

Il était parfaitement calmé et détendu à présent et me sourit en m'enlaçant.

- Tu viens avec moi maintenant ? J'aime bien Warren mais… j'aimerai passer la soirée avec toi.

Il me demandait ça en hésitant, peut-être n'était-il pas habitué à inviter une femme à sortir habituellement.

- En pleine semaine ?

- Tu as l'habitude de te coucher tôt la semaine, comme une fille sage ?

Il me sourit un peu plus, et à dire vrai, il avait un très beau sourire. Un sourire classe. Anglais quoi… Je rentrai prévenir Warren que je partais Kyle et lui me souhaitèrent une bonne soirée avec un sourire qui en disait long.

Je suivis donc Ben en voiture afin de déposer la mienne devant mon immeuble et montai dans sa camionnette.

- Alors, on va où ?

Je me souvins de ce que m'avait dit Warren un peu avant.

- Cinéma ?

- Bon choix. Y'a un film d'horreur en ce moment que je voulais aller voir avec ton frère, ça tombe bien…

Je grimaçai.

- Avec des morts vivants qui se baladent pour aller déchiqueter des bonnes femmes en train de perdre leurs dents et y'a aussi…

- Non mais ça ira… y'a quoi d'autre ?

Il sourit, fier de lui. Il m'avait fait marcher.

- Y'a le nouveau Twilight au pire pour la jeune pubère en chaleur…

- Quoi… il est pas mal Jacob.

Il me regarda avant d'éclater de rire.

- Remarque, j'aimerai bien me transformer aussi vite et retrouver mes affaires intactes après chaque changement…

Nous arrivâmes juste pour nous glisser dans la file d'attente pour la dernière séance de Twilight. En fait je n'étais pas fan, mais avec les loups-garous dans mon entourage, on avait de quoi rire pour la soirée. Alors qu'on attendait, Ben fumant sa cigarette, les remarques des jeunes filles nous firent sourire.

- Nan mais tu rêves, je te dis que les vrais loups-garous se transforment aussi vite, t'imagines si ils mettaient cinq ans !

- Ah ouai et leurs vêtements ils se régénèrent aussi vite ?

Ben se pencha en avant entre les deux midinettes.

- Moi j'suis sûr qu'ils font une danse avant de se transformer et qu'ils se changent en chiwawa en fait…

Il laissa la fumée sortir de sa bouche en souriant et se recula. Les filles le regardèrent et se mirent à glousser.

- Nan, pas un chiwawa pffff !

Je souris et glissai ma main dans celle qu'il me tendait pour entrer dans le cinéma.

- Tu serais mignon en chiwawa, mais certainement moins monumental… lui soufflais-je alors qu'on arrivait à la caisse.

Il sourit et paya deux places nous entrâmes à la suite des deux gamines qui s'installèrent devant nous –avec un loup-garou comme accompagnateur, il ne fallait pas espérer être au premier rang, il ne lui fallait personne dans son dos- et nous passâmes le reste de la soirée à nous moquer des soi-disant loups-garous. Par contre, je lui glissai à l'oreille mon étonnement quant aux vampires. Si les loups et les faes existaient… pourquoi pas les vampires ?

- T'as un penchant pour Edward le beau vampire ?

Je pouvais voir son sourire amusé dans le noir, puis son visage se rapprocha du mien et je sentis ses lèvres se poser sur les miennes et ses mains emprisonner mon visage pour le rapprocher du sien. Nous échangeâmes un long baiser, nous arrêtant en entendant glousser à nouveau les deux adolescentes devant nous. Ben ne se démonta pas, au contraire, en leur lançant :

- Jalouses… continuez de fantasmer sur Jacob et Ed' !

Elles rirent sous cape en reportant leur attention sur le film. Il fallait le dire, Ben avait le don pour être à l'aise et se moquer des autres ouvertement… qui aurait cru que je me laisserai séduire par quelqu'un dans son genre ? Une fois sortis du cinéma, nous avions la même impression concernant le film : il faudrait revoir le côté lycanthrope de la chose. Puis nous allâmes dans sa camionnette. Il faisait encore plus froid que tôt dans la soirée et Ben alluma le moteur pour que l'intérieur chauffe. Il passa la marche avant et me raccompagna chez moi. S'arrêtant devant l'immeuble, il coupa le contact et se tourna vers moi.

- Alors, la soirée avec le type le plus arrogant que tu aies croisé de ta vie était à ton goût ?

Je lui tendais un regard qui se voulait méprisant mais il préféra me faire un sourire amusé en réponse. J'entrai dans son jeu néanmoins :

- Ca a été… j'attends de voir s'il se transforme en chihuahua assoiffé de sang maintenant…

Il éclata de rire et s'approcha de moi pour me chuchoter à l'oreille en me tenant la joue :

- Assoiffé de sang je sais pas… mais assoiffé de ton odeur, ça oui…

Il me regarda avec une lueur toute autre que celle que je connaissais jusqu'ici. Puis il m'embrassa à nouveau, cherchant mes lèvres en les caressant avec les siennes avant d'approfondir le baiser au fur et à mesure, me tenant la tête alors que je me laissai faire sans me plaindre. Qu'avais-je dit à Warren déjà ? On ne s'était presque pas embrassés depuis la première fois ? Je crois qu'on a rattrapé notre retard en une seule soirée là… Seulement, je sentais ses baisers un peu plus passionnés que les premiers et sa main ne se contenta pas de rester dans mes cheveux. Elle glissa sur ma cuisse pendant que ses lèvres venaient tracer un sillon vers la peau de mon cou pour l'embrasser. C'était enivrant et assez difficile d'y résister. Je fermai les yeux, en proie à une violente envie d'en vouloir plus encore je lui caressai les cheveux en soupirant d'aise et sentis sa main commencer à descendre la fermeture éclair de ma veste, pour commencer à se glisser sous mon pull, entrant en contact avec ma peau. Une minute, là ça allait un peu trop vite et trop loin en une seule soirée… Ca non, pas tout de suite…

- Ben…

J'avais beaucoup de mal à prononcer son prénom, un peu comme dans un état second.

- Ben, arrête s'il te plait…

Il continuait à m'embrasser dans le cou, puis au niveau de mon décolleté et je dus me secouer mentalement pour lui résister.

- Arrête !

Il se releva vivement en entendant l'intonation de ma voix et me regarda, les yeux brulants de désir, le souffle court. J'étais dans un état un peu moins violent que le sien, mais il avait réussi à me faire vouloir céder à ses avances. Sauf que je n'appréciais pas d'aller aussi vite, ma dernière expérience n'avait pas été des plus agréables et j'avais besoin d'un peu de temps.

- Pas encore s'il te plaît… tu vas trop vite.

Il me considéra un instant et se recula en passant une main sur son visage. Il se replaça sur son siège en regardant devant lui.

- Je suis désolée.

- Non ça fait rien… Par contre, j'aimerai que tu descendes maintenant. Je te raccompagne pas, ne m'en veut pas.

Je sentais qu'il était tendu : un homme que l'on repousse doucement est frustré, alors doublé d'un loup-garou… ça ne rendait pas les choses aisées. Je récupérai mon sac et ouvrai la porte avant de descendre. Il ne me regarda pas et je refermai derrière moi. Avais-je été trop dure ? J'aurai du le stopper bien avant, là je l'avais laissé ouvrir une brèche et empêché de continuer. Je me sentais mal vis-à-vis de lui à présent. Je me retournai quand j'entendis le moteur tourner et la camionnette qui partait en trombe dans la rue éclairée.

- Tu es vraiment nulle ma pauvre Lis', m'insultai-je.

Quand j'arrivai dans l'appartement, Ethan regardait la télévision, une série idiote qui le faisait rire pourtant.

- Ouhhhh ça sent le chaud là… lança-t-il alors que je m'asseyais dans le sofa.

Je le regardai en fronçant les sourcils et en enlevant mes chaussures.

- Quoi ça sent le chaud ?

- Y'a une petite odeur d'excitation sur toi…

Il se releva, tout sourire.

- Et bé, t'as pas perdu de temps dis-moi…

- Mais on a rien fait ! Tu m'agaces avec ça !

- Vous avez rien fait ?

Il huma l'air et eut une mine étonnée.

- Houla, j'en connais un qui doit être sacrément frustré alors…

Il se mit à rire et retourna à son émission télévisée. Alors que je me levai, excédée, il me lança d'un ton amusé :

- Et mets un foulard demain pour sortir…

Un foulard, pourquoi un foulard ? J'écarquillai les yeux et me précipitai vers la glace dans le couloir.

- Nom de dieu !

J'observai le magnifique suçon rouge flamboyant qui ornait mon cou. Je n'avais même pas senti qu'il s'acharnait dessus avec ses lèvres. Cela me fit frissonner en repensant à la scène dans la voiture. Pauvre Ben, je l'avais vraiment vexé ce soir. Comment allais-je réparer ça ? Coucher était hors de question pour l'instant, je ne me forcerai pas à le faire pour lui faire plaisir…

Je me couchai, en proie à une série de questions sur « comment se faire pardonner auprès de Ben de l'avoir quasiment allumé et l'avoir laissé en plan ». Mon sommeil fut agité et étrange. Je me retrouvai dans une sorte de brouillard, incapable de voir quoi que ce soit autour de moi. J'entendais juste une voix, ou plutôt une chanson. Une femme chantait doucement. Je marchai sans but dans le brouillard, ne sachant où aller mais en suivant la voix. J'arrivai dans une sorte de grande salle blanche, immaculée et vide de tout meuble excepté une chaise sur laquelle était assise une jeune femme à la longue chevelure blonde et qui se balançait doucement dessus, fredonnant son air. Je m'approchai timidement et elle arrêta de se balancer.

_Le petit loup va trembler_

_Car sa maman l'a abandonné_

_La petite louve va pleurer_

_Car son frère l'aura laissée_

_Tremblez tremblez _

_C'est l'heure_

_Tremblez tremblez_

_Leur âme est vouée à l'enfer_

Elle arrêta de chanter son air lugubre et leva les yeux vers moi. Un regard qui me fit froid dans le dos, il était vide. Je ne voyais qu'un trou béant, noir. Elle se leva et s'avança vers moi, je reculai, prise de panique.

_Sauve toi petite_

_Avant qu'ils ne t'attrapent_

_Sauve toi petite _

_Ton sang leur appartient_

Elle avança encore plus rapidement, se mettant à hurler d'un cri strident, je me bouchai les oreilles et fermai les yeux et… me réveillai sur le sol de ma chambre, les mains sur les oreilles et tremblant.

La lumière s'alluma et Ethan accouru à mes côtés, seulement vêtu de son bas de pyjama.

- Lis' ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Je retrouvai mes esprits et regardai autour de moi. Ce n'était qu'un rêve… ou un cauchemar vu la tête de la fille. Je sentais mon cœur battre la chamade et Ethan m'aida à me relever.

- Tu as fait un cauchemar ?

- Ou… oui…

- Tu veux en parler ?

- Non…non ça va aller…

Il m'aida à me recoucher et alla me chercher un verre d'eau. Je regardai mes mains qui tremblaient encore, jamais je n'avais eu un cauchemar pareil… Ethan revint avec son verre qu'il me tendit et je bus le contenu d'une traite.

- Tu es sûre que ça va ?

- Ca va je te dis… juste un mauvais rêve.

Je lui souris et me recouchai.

- Dors bien dans ce cas. Si tu as un souci tu m'appelles hein !

- Pourquoi veux-tu qu'il m'arrive un souci ?

Il haussa les épaules et sortit de la pièce en éteignant la lumière.

Je regardai le plafond, me repassant le rêve dans ma tête. Je ne me souvenais plus exactement des paroles de la chanson mais je me rappelai qu'elle m'avait fait trembler de peur en tout cas. J'eu beaucoup de mal à retrouver le sommeil et regardai plusieurs fois mon téléphone portable sur la table de nuit. Le réveil affichait trois heures et quart. Pas de message… et je n'arrivai pas à en envoyer un non plus. Puis vu l'heure, je ne pense pas que le réveiller à cette heure tardive dans la nuit lui fasse plaisir. C'est grognon un loup qui ne dort pas son quota d'heures de sommeil. Je sursautai en entendant le téléphone sonner pour m'annoncer un texto cependant. Je me précipitai dessus et vit que l'expéditeur était Ben. Mon cœur accéléra et je lu le message hâtivement.

_Dsl, je serai pas là cette semaine, Adam a besoin de moi. Sois sage. Bsx._

J'étais déçue de recevoir un message pareil. Ils partaient avec Adam ? A trois heures du matin ? Où allaient-ils ? Pendant une semaine en plus… Une semaine pour apaiser la tension qui s'était installée ce soir. Je relisais le texto plusieurs fois de suite –qu'est-ce qu'on peut être gaga au début d'une relation, que ça soit à 15 ou à 24 ans… - et finit par me rendormir.

La semaine fut très longue, sans aucune nouvelle de la part de Ben. Ethan n'en savait pas plus que moi et nous nous retrouvâmes le dimanche matin chez Adam, même si l'Alpha n'était pas présent. Mercy nous accueilli. Elle saurait peut-être quelque chose…

- Salut Mercy.

- Salut vous deux. J'espère que vous avez faim, j'ai fait des cookies et Jesse des pancakes. Darryl n'est pas là, alors on s'est occupées de nourrir les loups affamés du dimanche matin.

Je m'installai dans la cuisine, saluant au passage quelques-uns des loups que je connaissais le plus. C'était étonnant, il n'y avait pas autant de monde que d'habitude. Jake me salua un peu plus chaleureusement. Je pensais que la raclée infligée par Ben l'aurai ralenti sur ses ardeurs, mais en fait, il profitait du fait que je ne sois pas entièrement la compagne de Ben –comprenez par-là que je n'avais pas encore couché avec Ben- pour toujours essayer d'obtenir mes faveurs. Et avec Ben absent, il en profitait pleinement. Ce qui m'agaçait profondément.

- Tu ne veux pas venir chasser un peu avec moi cette nuit ?

- Non merci Jake. Mais vas-y avec Ethan, il sera content de t'y accompagner…

Je n'avais pas attendu plus longtemps et avais rejoint mon frère et Mercy dans la cuisine. Jesse arriva, les cheveux noirs et une tenue légèrement gothique.

- Ton père doit être content de te voir avec cet accoutrement sur le dos, lui lançai-je, un sourire aux lèvres en imaginant un Adam furieux.

- Il ne m'a pas encore vue, j'attends qu'il soit rentré pour ça.

Elle grimpa sur le plan de travail mais se prit un coup de torchon sur la tête.

- Mademoiselle Hauptmann, descendez de ce comptoir et posez vos fesses royales sur un siège approprié ! Ce n'est pas parce que ton père est absent que je ne vais pas t'enquiquiner…

Mercy lui fit les gros yeux et nous donna une assiette de Pancakes. L'air de rien, je tentai d'en savoir plus.

- Et ils rentrent quand au juste ?

- Oh, on est en manque de son petit Ben ? S'amusa Jesse en prenant un pancake.

- Très amusant… alors ? Des nouvelles ?

- Papa a dit que Bran ne les retiendrai qu'une semaine…

Mercy lui donna un coup de torchon à nouveau mais sur le postérieur. Ainsi ils étaient allés chez Bran…

- Ah elle n'était pas au courant ? Je vois pas pourquoi ils te l'ont caché, c'était pour les histoires de meurtre à Los Angeles de toute façon…

- Jesse !

- Mais quoi ? On en parle dans les journaux, c'est pas un secret !

- Si Adam a préféré ne pas en parler c'est pour une bonne raison.

Mercy en avait trop dit ou pas assez. Je la regardai dans les yeux, cherchant à en savoir davantage. Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

- Merci Jesse… tu iras t'expliquer avec ton père.

- Mais j'ai rien dit ! Ohlala…

L'adolescente pris quelques pancakes et sortit de la cuisine. Mercy se tourna vers nous, Ethan étrangement silencieux.

- Adam a emmené Darryl, Ben, Sam et quelques loups avec lui pour aller voir Bran. Il y a eu des meurtres faits par des loups-garous à Los Angeles dernièrement.

J'avais eu vent de meurtres sur L.A effectivement, mais il n'avait pas été question d'attaques de loup-garou… mais j'avais déjà compris que Sam accompagnait Ben et Adam, ne l'ayant pas vu aux urgences de la semaine.

- Bran a fait en sorte que l'on ne sache pas qu'il s'agissait de loups… Adam est allé avec lui pour rencontrer Conrad et en savoir un peu plus, rajouta Ethan.

- Et ils avaient besoin de partir aussi nombreux ?

Mercy regarda Ethan et je fronçai les sourcils. Je me tournai vers lui.

- Tu peux me dire depuis quand tu sais des choses que j'ignore ?

- Depuis la semaine dernière. Quand les meurtres ont commencé.

- Et tu ne m'as rien dit ? En quoi ça nous concerne ?

Ethan regarda Mercy qui finit par jeter l'éponge.

- Après tout, Adam n'avait qu'à t'informer, c'est normal puisque ça vous concerne.

Les meurtres nous concernaient ? Mercy s'installa en face de moi et prit une gorgée de chocolat chaud avant de commencer.

- Bran a eu vent des meurtres bien avant que les journaux ne mènent leurs enquêtes. Il a la chance d'avoir des loups un peu partout pour le renseigner, dont un journaliste et un agent de police à L.A –des solitaires, qui n'appartiennent pas à la meute de Conrad. Ils lui ont fait part de leurs inquiétudes concernant ces crimes faits par les loups de Conrad. Oui se sont bien ses loups qui ont attaqué ces personnes.

Elle but à nouveau son chocolat, puis reprit.

- Bran a demandé à Adam de l'accompagner à L.A pour régler cette histoire, mais comme Conrad est butté et qu'il a dit qu'il préférait encore affronter sa meute que de dire quels étaient les responsables de ces attaques…

J'haussai les sourcils, étonnée.

- Il a dit ça ? A Bran ? En gros il préfère les affronter que dire des noms ?

- En gros oui.

- Mais alors… ils sont tous partis se battre ?

- Leur donner une raclée plutôt, Adam et Bran avec leurs meutes respectives, ça ne joue pas en faveur de Conrad et les siens…

- Ils vont l'éliminer ?

- Le raisonner surtout. Ils veulent éviter les affrontements, ce n'est jamais bon et Bran est très doué dans ce rôle de médiateur, il n'aime pas tuer des loups-garous compétents.

Ce que je ne comprenais pas, c'était ce qu'on venait faire dans cette histoire avec Ethan.

- Et Ethan et moi, que vient-on faire là-dedans ?

- Conrad n'a pas digéré que tu partes de L.A. Ben a du lui montrer que tu étais « accompagnée » à présent afin qu'il ne te convoite plus. Si on touche à la compagne d'un membre d'une meute, on peut s'attendre à ce que ça se retourne contre soi quand on est un mâle dominant…

Ben était partit exprès pour ça ? Se déclarer comme compagnon officiel ?

- Comment Conrad peut savoir si c'est vrai ? Je veux dire si on n'a pas officialisé notre relation… je reste en quelque sorte, libre, non ?

Mercy haussa un sourcil.

- Tu parles de mariage ?

Je recrachai mon bout de pancake et m'essuyai la bouche.

- Non…mais aller jusqu'au bout des choses…

- En gros, ils ont pas couché ensemble, ça change quelque chose ? Lança Ethan, apparemment agacé.

- Ah, vous ne l'avez pas fait encore ?

Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous à vouloir nous le faire faire ? C'est pénible à la fin, laissez-moi prendre mon temps !

- Ah c'est pour ça qu'il était tendu ces derniers temps Ben… lança Mercy plus pour elle-même que pour nous.

Je me levai, énervée.

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien faire que je n'ai pas couché avec Ben à la fin, j'ai le droit de prendre mon temps ! Je ne vais pas me forcer pour vous faire plaisir !

- On ne dit pas ça Lis', juste que tant que tu n'auras rien fait avec lui, il n'est pas complètement ton compagnon… Vu que tu ne peux pas être intégrée à la meute comme moi parce que le loup n'est pas en toi, tu n'as aucun statut. Ne te reste plus qu'à t'intégrer en étant la compagne officielle de Ben.

- Mais c'est absurde, on sort ensemble, c'est déjà une preuve que je suis avec lui ça, non ?

- Ca ne donne pas un lien assez fort. Moi je suis liée à la meute car Adam a fait en sorte de m'y intégrer –contre ma volonté au début- et je suis sa compagne officielle, rajouta Mercy.

- Vous êtes mariés… ce n'est pas étonnant.

- Oui mais nous avons officialisé quand j'ai été intégrée à la meute.

- En gros, moi je suis exclue de la meute parce que je n'ai pas de loup en moi et que je n'ai pas couché avec Ben, c'est ça ?

- Tu simplifies un peu, mais en gros oui, lança Ethan.

Ca me donnait la nausée. Depuis quand forçait-on les gens à faire l'amour pour intégrer un clan –ici une meute ?

- Rassure-toi, on ne te force à rien… c'est juste pour te dire ce qu'il se passe avec Conrad, il sait que tu es encore à moitié libre, donc il tentera de te convoiter tant que tu ne seras pas liée définitivement à Ben.

- Mais Bran lui a dit de me laisser tranquille, il n'a qu'à l'éliminer !

- Les lois des loups-garous sont strictes, mais Bran ne peut pas éliminer un simple concurrent pour un autre mâle…

- Et les meurtres alors, c'est une raison ça !

- Conrad s'est déjà chargé des loups qui ont eu un petit coup de folie… à ce que m'a dit Adam aujourd'hui. Ils ne devraient pas tarder à revenir d'ailleurs, sûrement aujourd'hui. En fait Conrad ne s'explique pas la raison qui les a poussés à attaquer ces humains. Mais il est toujours intéressé par votre cas en attendant…

Je soupirai. Quand allait-on enfin nous laisser tranquille ? Ah oui, suis-je bête, il me suffit d'aller dans le même lit que Ben. Tout ça était parfaitement ridicule. J'aurai du aller sur un site de rencontre et me trouver un homme normal, ça aurait été nettement plus simple pour ma petite vie tranquille…

- Je vais courir un peu, quelqu'un pour m'accompagner ?

- Non merci, ça m'aurait tenté mais j'ai des factures en retard à m'occuper, et avec la semaine qui s'annonce riche en réparations, je n'aurai qu'aujourd'hui pour le faire…répondit Mercy. Et pas que ça m'enchante du tonnerre d'ailleurs.

- Ethan ?

- Hum, non merci. Mais ne t'éloignes pas des environs.

- Oui chef…

Il me sourit et alla dans le salon, emportant avec lui sa tasse de café. Pour ma part, je me changeai dans la chambre que j'avais occupée jusqu'ici et passais ma tenue de sport pour aller courir au bord de la rivière. Même si je n'étais pas très sportive, un peu de course à pieds de temps en temps me ravissait. Je m'aérai le corps et l'esprit tout en aidant mes poumons à travailler –bien que les changements avec Ethan m'aidaient beaucoup à aller mieux. Je courais pendant une bonne heure avant de faire une pause sur un énorme rocher. J'en profitai pour me désaltérer avec ma bouteille d'eau et reprendre mon souffle.

- On s'aère ?

Je sursautai, le cœur battant rapidement en ayant entendu une voix derrière le rocher. Jake apparu, un sourire en coin et vint se mettre en face de moi. J'avais beau l'apprécier car il était sympa, je n'aimai pas sa façon de me coller continuellement. Son regard non plus ne me plaisait pas, il était comme différent de d'habitude.

- Pas très sympa à Ben de t'avoir laissée toute une semaine. Il n'est pas quelqu'un de fiable tu sais…

Je fronçai les sourcils.

- Comment ça ?

- Ne me dit pas que tu n'es pas au courant…

Il m'intriguait, de quoi voulait-il parler ?

- en même temps, quand on est en mission pour l'Alpha, on évite de trop en dire sur son passé.

- En mission ? De quoi tu parles ?

Il grimpa sur le rocher et commença à balancer ses jambes dans le vide en regardant au loin.

- Sais-tu pourquoi Ben est arrivé ici ? Il est d'origine anglaise je te rappelle…

- Je n'en sais rien, envie de changement surement…

Il eut un petit rire amusé.

- Tu parles de changement… Non ma grande, il a juste fui.

- Fui ? Fui quoi ?

- La police. Savais-tu que ton cher Ben était soupçonné de viols sur des femmes à Londres ? Et que oh miracle, les viols avaient cessé juste après son départ pour les Etats-Unis ? Adam l'a pris sous sa protection, surtout pour le surveiller et faire en sorte qu'il ne recommence pas ici. Mais bon, s'il retourne en Angleterre, il risque d'avoir quelques soucis avec Scotland Yard…

Je l'écoutai, en proie à de terribles doutes. Mentait-il ou disait-il la vérité ? En y repensant, Ben s'était montré assez entreprenant ce soir-là dans la voiture et m'avait quelque peu effrayée. Même si j'avais ensuite eu de la peine pour l'avoir repoussé. Ben un violeur ? Non… pas lui…

- Je ne te veux pas de mal, juste te mettre au courant. Ben est dangereux. Qui plus est, il n'est pas sincère avec toi. Il n'aime pas les femmes et ne pense qu'à ses intérêts. Il se sert juste de toi sur ordre d'Adam pour éviter que Conrad ne mette la main sur toi.

J'étais prise de sueurs froides. Et j'avais mal. Mon cœur me faisait souffrir. Je ne pouvais ni ne voulais le croire.

- Tu dis ça parce que tu es jaloux Jake. Tu me voulais et c'est Ben qui t'as vaincu.

- Je l'ai laissé me battre, après tout, je suis arrivé avant lui dans la meute, il ne me fait pas peur… Je voulais juste voir jusqu'où il serait capable d'aller pour mettre à bien le plan de notre chef. Tu es quelqu'un d'exceptionnel et Adam le sait. Il ne veut pas que Conrad te mettes la main dessus. Donc Ben étant assez proche de lui maintenant, il a réussi à le rendre assez proche de toi… c'est dommage, moi je t'aurai rendu nettement plus heureuse et je suis plus patient que Ben.

Revoilà la tentative de conquête en piste. J'en apprenais trop aujourd'hui encore. J'avais besoin d'un break, de me changer les idées.

- Ecoute Jake, je ne peux pas te croire complètement, ça semble trop farfelu. Adam faire en sorte que Ben me drague pour rester à leurs côtés ? C'est… grotesque !

- Crois-moi ou non…mais ce que je t'ai dit sur Ben est réel, tu n'as qu'à chercher sur Google, tu verras ce que je te dis sur ces histoires de viol… fais juste attention à toi.

Il me sourit faiblement et s'éloigna pour regagner sa voiture qui était garée un peu plus loin. J'étais très troublée. Ben, un violeur ? Je ne pouvais y croire…bien sûr il avait été entreprenant mais pas au point de perdre le contrôle et vouloir abuser de moi ! Je faisais demi-tour et regagnai la maison d'Adam, voyant que peu de voitures étaient encore présentes. Il devait être près de midi et la plupart des loups présents était repartit. La moto d'Ethan n'était plus ici non plus et je me doutais qu'il devait être partit faire un tour, le dimanche pour lui était synonyme de trainer à droite et à gauche. Je remontai donc pour prendre une rapide douche, voyant au loin Mercy plongée dans sa paperasse sur la table de la salle à manger en soufflant d'agacement, et je croisai Jesse dans le couloir qui redescendait en pleine conversation téléphonique avec son petit ami.

L'après-midi passa lentement, me perdant dans mes pensées et complètement paumée, me goinfrant de chocolat ou autres gâteaux devant ma télé à m'abrutir de films à l'eau de rose –qui n'étaient vraiment pas mes favoris. Le soir venu, je pris la décision de me bouger et de sortir en solo dans un bar, en évitant de me faire draguer, quoique finalement, un mec normal, ça serait pas mal, ça m'éviterai une horde de mâles dominants ou un prétendu violeur. J'étais mal et je le sentais en moi, mon cœur était secoué et je ne savais plus quoi penser. Je me surpris même à pleurer en allant dans le centre-ville. Je trouvai un bar éclairé et pas mal animé pour un dimanche soir. Tant mieux, plus il y avait de monde, plus on éviterait de me voir.

Je m'installai donc au comptoir et commandai une bière au barman qui me sourit. Allez va donc voir ailleurs avec ton sourire de dragueur toi… je veux de la tranquillité !

- On sort en solitaire ce soir ?

Je me tournai à peine pour voir un type s'asseoir à côté de moi. Bon ben c'était raté pour la soirée en solitaire pour noyer ma peine. Il m'offrit une autre bière. Je n'étais pas habituée à boire beaucoup par contre…

- Oui et j'aime être en solo si ça vous gêne pas.

- Oh hargneuse… j'aime ça.

Le type est plutôt grand, une moustache légère sur le haut de sa lèvre et les yeux d'un vert profond. Je vidai ma seconde bière. Houlà, je sens que ça va me retomber dessus ça…

- Et si on faisait un petit concours ? Celui qui vide ses verres de vodka en premier a gagné !

- Gagné quoi ?

- J'sais pas, on pourra toujours trouver après !

Il commanda au barman et celui-ci ramena des petits verres qu'il remplit d'alcool transparent. Je regardai le contenu en haussant un sourcil.

- Allez cul sec ma jolie et que le meilleur gagne !

Après tout, j'étais là pour me changer les idées, et au pire j'irai vomir un bon coup pour aller mieux. Je vidai le premier verre en toussant juste après. C'était plus fort que la bière et je n'en buvais que très rarement. Un petit verre de temps en temps ça fait pas de mal…

Donc résultat, après avoir vidé tous mes verres, je me retrouvai debout sur le comptoir en train de danser gaiement et en lançant mon haut un peu plus loin en hurlant de joie. Je me retrouvai donc en jean et en soutien-gorge au milieu de parfaits inconnus qui m'encourageaient à aller plus loin. Ensuite, je ne saurai dire ce qu'il s'est passé, je me souvins juste de tabourets qui passent à droite ou à gauche dans le bar –c'est très drôle de voir des tabourets voler, enfin moi ça me fit rire- d'hommes volants –ce qui me fit beaucoup rire aussi, allez comprendre- de coups donnés et de quelques grognements. Puis je me sentis soulevée du bar, toujours hilare et après, ce fut le trou noir.

Le lendemain matin, j'avais la tête serrée entre deux étaux et une envie de vomir. Je me tournai dans le lit et ouvrai les yeux lentement. Ma vision était douloureuse à cause de mon mal de tête et j'eu du mal à reconnaître qui se trouvait à mes côtés dans le lit. Je refermai les yeux et les rouvris d'un coup en voyant Ben à mes côtés. La peur me saisit et je regardai sous les draps. J'étais nue. J'hurlai un grand coup, ce qui eut pour mérite de faire sursauter Ben et de le faire tomber sur le sol, surpris. Il se releva rapidement, complètement déboussolé et me regarda, l'air ahuri.

- Ca te prends souvent d'hurler comme ça ?

Je me rassis dans le lit en me tenant la tête. Pourquoi il criait comme ça ?

- Crie pas…

- T'as la gueule de bois ? Bien fait !

Il se leva et passa un jean. Je me recouchai sur le côté en me tenant les tempes et je l'entendis sortir de la chambre et faire un remue-ménage dans la cuisine. Ca me semblait raisonner et c'était désagréable. Il revint quelques secondes après avec un verre d'eau et une aspirine en train de se dissoudre dedans. Il m'aida à me relever pour m'asseoir et me força à prendre le cachet. Ca avait un goût immonde.

- T'as de la chance que j'en ai encore quelques-uns qui trainent dans mon placard, je m'en sers pas d'habitude.

Une minute, son placard ? Je regardai autour de moi et remarquai que je ne connaissais pas cet endroit.

- J'te jure, tu veux vraiment que je pète un câble… te trimballer à moitié à poil sur un comptoir de bar au milieu de gros obsédés… je peux savoir ce que tu foutais là ?

De quoi parlait-il ? Ah oui la soirée d'hier… quelques bribes de souvenirs me revinrent et je ne savais s'il s'était agi de moi ou d'une autre… mais une minute, là je suis dans son lit ? Nue ? Je le regardai, effarée en voyant qu'il ne portait qu'un jean.

- On… on a fait quoi ?

Il haussa un sourcil et me répondit, les yeux cernés de doré :

- Nan on n'a pas couché ensemble madame la sainte nitouche qui n'hésite pas à se trimballer en soutif au milieu d'autres mecs !

Je soufflai de soulagement et cela sembla l'agacer.

- Tu pourras reprendre tes affaires et claque pas la porte, ça coince la serrure après.

Il sortit de la chambre et je me retrouvai seule. Je ne comprenais rien à rien. Et comment étais-je arrivée là moi ? Je me levai du lit, mon mal de tête toujours présent, et m'habillai difficilement avant de sortir de la chambre. Je voyais son appartement pour la première fois –et certainement la dernière- et remarquai qu'il n'y avait pas de décoration particulière et que c'était assez petit. Un appartement de mec célibataire en gros…

Je le vis assis sur la rambarde de la fenêtre du salon, en train de fumer une cigarette, perdu dans ses pensées et je préférai m'abstenir d'ouvrir ma bouche. Je ne savais même pas quoi lui dire… Je sortis donc de chez Ben sans claquer la porte comme il me l'avait dit et gagnai l'arrêt de bus le plus proche pour rentrer chez moi, le cœur lourd et un mal-être profond.


	12. Chapter 12

*****RAR :**

**Sylberia : **Oui ben rebelle et romantique, je l'en crois bien capable ^^. T'as trouvé le côté chiwawa mdrr. Ah leur réaction t'étonne ? Pas vraiment moi, elle est perdue et lui la retrouve ivre morte à moitié nue et elle a peur en se retrouvant nue dans son lit… donc il est blessé ^^. Puis il ne faut pas oublier ce qu'il a vécu étant enfant, il n'a pas apprécié qu'elle pense qu'il ai profité d'elle pendant qu'elle était saoule et à l'ouest :p. Le rêve de Lisa… ahhh ça je dis pas, tu verras qu'il a beaucoup d'importance pour la suite ^^ Ben oui si y'a pas de suspens, c'est pô marrant XD

**Nao04 : **Oui tout à fait pour Ben, il confie à Adam sans vraiment le révéler qu'il a été abusé étant enfant –après que Mercy se fasse violer, c'est pour ça qu'ils deviennent plus proches d'ailleurs- mais Lisa l'ignore ça… pour le moment ^^. Pour le côté plat de l'histoire, t'en fais pas, là l'action va pouvoir commencer maintenant que tout le monde est en place :p. Contente que ça t'ai plu pour la scène du lit, un ptit délire qui me passait par la tête encore ^^

**Le chapitre qui suit est pas mal important, avec plusieurs choses pour la suite de l'histoire. Ouvrez bien vos noeils :p**

**Je tenais à préciser que certaines phrases semblent être assez longues, ce n'est pas volontaire de ma part, apparemment FF bug un peu sur les points-virgules :p, donc quand vous trouvez qu'une phrase semble assez longue, c'est qu'il manque le point-virgule ^^**

**-12-**

Je déprimai à vue d'œil. Pour quelles raisons ? Je ne saurai dire si c'était à cause de ce qui se passait autour de moi, ces histoires de loup-garou, ce cauchemar qui revenait assez souvent avec cette fille qui me foutait une frousse de tous les diables, ces histoires sur Ben et ces viols commis à Londres ou… tout simplement parce qu'il ne me parlait plus depuis cet incident au bar il y a quelques jours… Il avait vraiment été blessé par mon comportement, et encore plus par ce qui s'était passé dans sa chambre, c'est ce que j'en déduis. Mais rapidement, ce que m'avait dit Jake sur lui revenait dans ma mémoire et je frémissais de peur. Ethan essayait de me redonner le sourire ou me sortir de l'appartement, mais rien n'y faisait, je m'enfonçai dans un silence et une léthargie que je ne me connaissais pas. Je sortais uniquement pour aller travailler et aller courir, au moins ça je le faisais encore, ça me changeait un peu les idées –mais vraiment un peu. Je n'avais même plus envie d'aller chez Adam, et risquer de croiser Ben. Sam essayait bien de me parler aussi mais il se heurtait à un mur. Personne ne comprenait ce qui se passait chez moi, pourquoi un tel emmurement et un changement aussi radical de ma personnalité. Je pense que ce que m'avait dit Jake m'avait réellement atteint au cœur je ne faisais plus confiance à Adam ou à Ben à présent, en proie aux doutes. Mercy était venue me parler à la sortie de mon travail, surement envoyée par Adam pour en savoir un peu plus. Elle fut la seule à laquelle j'acceptai de m'ouvrir un peu. Je me souvins qu'il faisait nettement plus froid en cette fin de novembre les écharpes et les bonnets étaient de sortie. Je baillai car je sortais de ma nuit de boulot. Vivement que je retrouve mon lit.

- Laisse-moi te dire que tu as une tête à faire peur. Bon y'a aussi le boulot de cette nuit, ça aide pas…

Mercy me regardait avec un air très scrutateur alors qu'on était installées à un café pour prendre un chocolat chaud assises juste devant la fenêtre, nous laissant tout le loisir de voir ce qui se passait dehors.

- Alors…tu es décidée à parler ou bien tu continues à t'emmurer comme tu le fais ? Parce que entre Ben et toi, ça commence à faire beaucoup côté « je parle à personne, je préfère déprimer en solo »…

Je la regardai.

- Ouaip ma ptite dame…

Elle avait pris volontairement l'accent de Warren pour essayer de me faire sourire. Ce qui marcha, je souriais légèrement.

- Ben nous fait une tête d'enfer depuis deux semaines, c'est marrant ça correspond pile poil avec toi… Vous nous faites une crise de couple chacun de votre côté ?

Je perdis mon sourire. J'avais vraiment peur de ce que m'avait dit Jake. Etait-ce vrai ? C'est ça je pense, qui me rongeait de l'intérieur.

- Mercy ?

Elle me regarda et m'interrogea du regard.

- Est-ce que… est-ce que tu connais bien Ben ?

- Je commence à bien le connaître oui, c'est le dernier à être arrivé dans la meute avant ton frère… pourquoi ? Tu as des doutes à son sujet ?

- En fait…

Je jouais nerveusement avec l'anse de ma tasse de chocolat. Ce n'était pas évident de lui poser la question : au fait Ben a violé des filles avant de me connaitre il parait, c'est vrai ?

- Lisa… est-ce que tu es au courant de quelque chose sur lui ?

Je relevai les yeux vers elle, la voyant chercher une réponse dans mon regard.

- Ok… dis-moi ce qu'on a pu te dire sur lui et aussi QUI te l'as dit…

J'avalai ma salive et lui racontai tout ce que Jake m'avait dit, mais ne lui donnait pas l'identité de celui qui l'avait fait.

- Donc, Adam voudrait te garder et aurait fait appel aux services de Ben pour y parvenir…

J'acquiesçai. Elle éclata de rire je ne savais où me mettre à cet instant.

- Sérieusement… la personne qui t'as dit ça s'est mal renseignée. Adam ne ferait jamais une telle chose. Le seul truc qu'il a sûrement demandé à Ben de faire, c'est de te protéger et d'officialiser votre couple comme on en a déjà parlé, mais de là à forcer Ben… Et rassure-toi, Ben n'a pas fait ce que tu sais. C'est un malentendu, Adam l'a écouté longuement et crois-moi, il n'aurait pas pu mentir à son Alpha. Une fois de plus, c'est un mensonge pour essayer de vous séparer… Alors qui t'as dit tout ça ? Un des loups d'Adam, un jaloux ?

Je secouai nerveusement la tête. J'avais surtout peur que Ben ou même Adam aille voir Jake pour lui faire passer l'envie de raconter des mensonges, et je ne voulais plus que l'on se batte pour moi.

- Ok, tu ne veux rien dire. Mais saches une chose : Ben t'aime sincèrement, et ton silence le fait beaucoup souffrir.

- C'est lui qui ne veut plus me parler… pas après ce qui s'est passé dans le bar et ce matin-là…

- Hum j'ai cru comprendre qu'il avait failli casser le barman et un moustachu en deux… ton frère et Warren étaient là pour l'en empêcher. Il t'a juste portée ensuite –apparemment, tu étais pas mal éméchée et à moitié nue- pour te ramener chez lui et garder un œil sur toi, tu étais malade toute la nuit après ça. Il a parlé avec Adam, qui m'a ensuite parlé.

- Ben était vraiment en colère ce matin-là. Je n'ai pas osé l'affronter.

- Il était en colère parce que tu te refuses à lui et que tu as directement allumé un autre homme en petite tenue pendant son absence… ce qui n'est pas très malin.

- Je n'ai allumé personne ! Il m'a fait boire…

- Tu as voulu te lâcher un peu, c'est compréhensible… mais ne t'étonne pas de sa réaction, quand lui est frustré et qu'avec de parfaits inconnus tu es différente… Ca a beau être un loup… il n'en reste pas moins un homme avec des sentiments et des besoins. Tu sais au début, je ne pouvais vraiment pas le supporter et j'avais de l'appréhension comme toi, au sujet de ce que tu sais… j'ai même dit à Adam de ne pas laisser Jesse en sa compagnie, c'est pour dire. Mais au fil du temps, j'ai appris à le connaître et franchement, même avec ses manières qui laissent un peu à désirer et son côté misogyne –quoique ça s'est calmé depuis que tu es là- c'est un mec très sentimental et qui a vécu des choses assez semblables aux miennes, donc on se comprend tous les deux.

- Quelles choses ?

Je la regardai, absorbée par son récit.

- Ce n'est pas à moi de te le dire… un jour peut-être qu'il te le dira. Moi j'essaye juste de te dire de sortir la tête du sable et d'aller le voir pour t'expliquer avec lui. Et de commencer à passer à un stade un peu plus avancé dans votre relation, parce qu'à force il va vraiment nous griller son disque dur…

Je la suivis alors qu'elle se mettait à rire. Elle paya pour nous deux et elle me raccompagna chez moi. Enfin je pensais que c'est la direction qu'elle prenait mais en fait, elle me déposa au bas de l'immeuble de Ben, qui vivait non loin de chez Warren, environ dix minutes en voiture.

- Je n'aime pas jouer les entremetteuses mais là, ça affecte l'humeur de la meute aussi vos petites histoires, donc pour le bien-être général, sors de cette voiture et va te réconcilier avec lui… ou je viens vous mordre pour vous y pousser !

Elle me sourit d'un air ironique et je sortis de sa golf pour la voir repartir aussitôt, n'attendant pas de voir si je repartais ou non. C'aurait été idiot de ma part de prendre le bus pour repartir. J'entrai donc dans le hall de son immeuble et tentai de me souvenir de l'étage et du numéro de l'appartement où j'étais venue la dernière fois. Une fois arrivée devant sa porte, mon cœur se mis à cogner fortement dans ma poitrine. Et s'il ne voulait pas m'ouvrir ? Mon doigt appuya sur la sonnette et j'attendis, la peur m'envahissant. J'avais vraiment la trouille. La porte s'ouvrit et mon cœur manqua un battement quand je vis la tête d'une jeune femme apparaitre, un pot de yaourt dans la main et une cuiller dans la bouche. Et légèrement vêtue, si on pouvait qualifier un long pull et une paire de chaussettes de tenue. Je fronçai les sourcils.

- Je… Ben n'est pas là ?

- Nan, il est sorti. On l'a appelé j'sais plus où… Vous êtes qui ?

- Une…amie.

Je sentais que j'étais à deux doigts de pleurer en la voyant devant moi. Mais je tins bon en essayant de ne pas craquer et en gardant mon sang-froid.

- Ah ben, il m'a pas dit que quelqu'un viendrai, mais j'lui dirai que vous êtes passée. C'est quoi votre nom ?

A quoi bon lui dire que j'étais passée, je pense que Mercy avait tout faux, Ben m'avait vite oubliée. Je faisais demi-tour sans rien ajouter et je l'entendis m'appeler.

- Hey, vous m'avez pas dit votre nom !

- Ca ne fait rien…

Je l'entendis râler en refermant la porte. Cette fois, alors que je regagnai l'abribus, les larmes coulèrent sans que je les en empêche. Ah oui, Mercy avait raison, Ben était très malheureux, c'est sûr. Il avait vite repris le dessus en tout cas. Le bus arriva et je m'y engouffrai en cachant une grande partie de mon visage sous mon écharpe afin de me cacher aux yeux des gens. Arrivée chez moi, je ne m'arrêtai plus de pleurer, me traitant de fille stupide trop fleur bleue et trop aveugle. Qu'est-ce qui m'avait pris de me laisser séduire par un crétin pareil, capable de me remplacer en moins de deux semaines ? Et Mercy qui m'affirmait que je lui manquais ! Je n'oublierai pas de la remercier pour ça aussi ! De rage, je fis tomber tout ce qui se trouvait sur le meuble de l'entrée, le téléphone tomba et je le vis se décomposer, d'un côté le compartiment à piles, de l'autre, le combiné. Suivi tout ce qui se trouvait sur la table du salon puis les coussins que je balançai à travers la pièce, dont un qui vint frapper le vase qui trônait sur le vaisselier. Lui aussi, par terre en morceaux. Je retombai lourdement sur le canapé et allumai la télévision en continuant de pleurer comme une madeleine, ne regardant même pas les images et repensant simplement à la fille qui m'avait ouvert la porte chez Ben. Je m'endormais dans le sofa, la fatigue me rattrapant rapidement, quand j'entendis des coups frappés à la porte d'entrée. Je sursautai.

- Lisa ! Ouvre !

C'était la voix de Ben. Qu'est-ce qu'il venait faire ici ? Je me levai précipitamment et me dirigeai vers la porte lentement.

- Je sais que t'es là, ouvre !

Il rajouta :

- S'il te plaît…

Je ne répondis pas et pensai qu'il allait repartir mais il n'en fit rien. Au lieu de ça je vis la porte s'ouvrir avec fracas, la serrure arrachée et Ben s'engouffrer dans l'appartement, emporté par son élan. Il avait cassé ma porte ! Je le regardai, effarée.

- Ma porte ! Soufflais-je.

Ben regarda derrière lui et tenta de la refermer, en vain, elle ne fermait plus du tout.

- Désolé, me dit-il. Puis on s'en fout de la porte !

Il s'approcha de moi et me prit par les épaules.

- Mercy m'a prévenu chez Adam que tu venais chez moi…

Je souris sans joie.

- Ah oui, ta colocataire en pull et chaussettes m'a dit que tu étais absent… c'était donc chez Adam…

- C'est pas ma colocataire.

- Ah. Oui je vois, un coup chez elle, un coup chez toi en fait… lui répondis-je d'un ton morne.

Il fronça les sourcils.

- Hein ?

Mon téléphone portable se mit à sonner dans la poche de mon jean et je l'éteignais sans regarder l'appelant, répondant en même temps à Ben, énervée.

- Oui tu vis chez elle et une autre fois, elle vient chez toi… tous mes vœux de bonheur et je t'enverrais la facture pour la porte.

Je tentai de le repousser, en proie à une colère grandissante mais il me bloqua les bras.

- C'est une collègue de boulot !

- Oh ! Oui remarque, on trouve des filles plus facilement sur son lieu de travail…

- T'as rien compris, je la dépanne, elle a une fuite d'eau chez elle. Elle n'est pas toute seule, elle a sa copine avec elle.

Je le regardai, dégoutée.

- Ah un plan à trois, mais c'est génial ça ! Tu dois t'amuser maintenant, au moins, elles sont pas saintes nitouches celles-là !

- Je ne couche pas avec, elles sont lesbiennes ! Je les dépanne juste punaise ! 'Tain, j'aurai mieux fait de la laisser dans la merde…

- Arrête, tu t'enfonces là. Va voir miss pull/chaussettes et laisse-moi tranquille !

Il me relâcha et se mit à rire nerveusement.

- Ah c'est pas vrai ça. On fout tout en l'air à cause d'un couple de lesbiennes que j'héberge chez moi, merveilleux… c'est de mieux en mieux cette histoire.

Il regarda autour de lui et vit le bazar un peu partout. Il m'interrogea du regard.

- Tu refais la déco ?

J'étais toujours en colère. Pourquoi insistait-il, ça lui était égal ?

- Tu as fini ? J'aimerai me reposer si ça ne t'ennuie pas…

Je commençai à repartir vers le salon mais il me souleva du sol pour me prendre sur son épaule, à la manière d'un sac.

- Ben ! Lâche-moi !

Il me déposa sur le sofa et resta au-dessus de moi, me bloquant dans mes gestes, plongeant son regard dans le mien.

- Maintenant tu m'écoutes et tu la fermes !

J'allai protester mais il me fit taire en mettant son index sur ma bouche afin de me faire taire.

- La fille que tu as vue s'appelle Paola, elle bosse avec moi et je l'héberge parce que sa petite copine et elle ont une fuite d'eau énorme chez elles. Comme elles étaient dans l'urgence, j'ai proposé à contrecœur qu'elles viennent chez moi, leur laissant la chambre pendant que je dors sur le canapé. C'est l'affaire de deux ou trois jours, après elles repartent chez elle. J'ai su que tu venais chez moi quand Mercy me l'a annoncé tout à l'heure en arrivant chez Adam et comme on ne s'est pas parlé depuis deux semaines, je n'ai pas pensé à te prévenir avant ; j'ai engueulé Mercy car je savais que ça allait se passer comme ça, vu que toutes les nanas sont les mêmes, suffit de mettre une autre fille sur votre chemin et on a droit à une crise…

- Pardon ? Je retrouve une fille à moitié habillée qui fait comme chez elle et qui m'ouvre la porte chez toi, et je devrai rester de marbre ? Tant qu'on y est, pourquoi est-ce que je n'irai pas jouer au poker avec elle en petite tenue… Mets-toi à ma place, tu aurais fait quoi en voyant un homme torse nu venir ouvrir la porte ?

- Tu m'as déjà fait le coup, sauf que c'était pas pour faire semblant dans le bar…

Je pense que mes joues s'empourprèrent quand il me fit comprendre que je lui avais fait bien pire ce soir-là. Il marquait un point.

- Je t'ai retrouvée à moitié à poil en train de danser au milieu de types pas forcément nets et c'est moi qui ai droit à la crise de jalousie pour des filles qui se tapent même pas de mecs ! Elle est forte celle-là !

- Tu… tu n'avais qu'à me prévenir ! Mais je n'ai même pas eu un seul coup de fil ni aucun message en deux semaines, alors…

- Tu pouvais aussi m'appeler, c'était pas interdit.

En se renvoyant la balle chacun notre tour, on n'avancerait pas vite. Il soupira en me regardant.

- T'es vraiment difficile à suivre. Un coup ça va, un autre coup tu broies du noir et on te retrouve en train de faire la fête en solitaire dans un bar…

- Si je n'avais pas eu des doutes te concernant, j'aurai peut-être évité de faire ce que j'ai fait ce soir-là.

Il me regarda intensément.

- Des doutes ? Quels doutes ?

Je détournai le regard. Il me força à le fixer des yeux.

- Dis-moi. De quoi tu as peur ?

- On m'a dit des choses qui… qui m'ont faites peur.

Son visage blêmi et je vis la colère dans ses yeux.

- On t'as raconté quoi exactement ?

Je fermai les yeux et répondit.

- Des histoires de… viols…

Je le senti se relever du canapé et l'entendit lancer un meuble dans la pièce –une tablette qui se trouvait sur le côté du sofa. Je pris peur.

- Mais c'est pas vrai, ça va me suivre combien de temps encore ces conneries !

Il se rapprocha un peu trop vivement de moi et je vis ses yeux qui viraient doucement au doré.

- C'est qui l'enfoiré qui t'as parlé de ça ?

Je me reculai dans le siège pour essayer de fuir ce regard effrayant, mais était arrêtée par le dossier.

- QUI ?

Je sursautai et me mis à pleurer en me protégeant de mes bras : il m'effrayait encore plus que la fois où il m'avait plaquée dans le couloir pour m'embrasser méchamment. Je l'entendais respirer rapidement, et se reculer vivement. Je jetai un œil rapide et le vit me tourner le dos en se tenant la tête. Ma peur accentuai son côté prédateur. Il baissa la tête et revint rapidement vers moi, les yeux tournant au doré. Il me prit contre lui pour me serrer fortement.

- J'suis désolé. C'était pas contre toi… arrête d'avoir peur avant que je fasse une connerie là…

Je fermai les yeux en me sentant presque écrasée contre lui, comme s'il avait peur que je disparaisse. Il me caressa les cheveux et je passai mes bras autour de son dos en tentant de le calmer ainsi. Il m'effrayait mais m'attirait plus que de raison en même temps. Comment expliquer un tel sentiment ? Il se recula et me regarda en retirant quelques mèches de cheveux qui retombaient sur mes yeux.

- Je voulais pas m'emporter mais… l'enfoiré qui t'as dit ça… c'est faux. J'ai jamais violé personne !

Je fermai les yeux, laissant les dernières larmes qui stagnaient retomber sur mes joues.

- C'est ce que Mercy a dit...

- Tu crois… tu crois que j'aurai pu être capable de ne pas te toucher quand je t'ai ramenée chez moi l'autre fois ? J'ai pas abusé de toi pendant que tu étais complètement ivre et nue dans mon lit… un violeur se serait pas retenu.

J'entendis comme des sortes de sanglots dans sa voix quand il me dit ça. Il avait raison sur ce point. Je rouvrais les yeux pour tomber sur son regard brillant. Il avait mal, je le voyais. Surement parce que j'avais douté de lui sur quelque chose d'infondé. La seconde d'après, je sentais ses lèvres se poser sur les miennes, puis nous échangeâmes un baiser tendre qui se transforma vite en un baiser plus passionné. Il m'attira contre lui en m'enlaçant fortement, puis il s'occupa de faire courir ses mains dans mon dos pour me le caresser longuement. Je le repoussai sur le sofa pour venir me mettre à califourchon sur ses jambes et continuait de l'embrasser. La brèche s'ouvrait de plus en plus et je faisais tomber les dernières barrières autour de moi, n'ayant plus peur de céder à ses avances à présent. Je sentais ses mains se glisser sous mon pull pour venir caresser ma peau et je m'occupai de lui ôter le sien avant de repartir dans un autre baiser fiévreux.

- Mais c'est quoi ce bordel ! Lisa !

Nous nous arrêtâmes quand Ethan arriva dans le salon, suivi de Warren.

- Mais c'est pas vrai ! Gémit Ben en fermant les yeux.

- Euh, on vous dérange peut-être… lança Warren, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres.

- Lisa, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici ? Et la porte ? Pourquoi elle est fracassée ?

- J'ai déglingué la porte pour entrer et j'allai m'occuper de ta sœur mais vous avez tout fait foirer, ça te va comme réponse ? Lança Ben, quelque peu énervé d'avoir été coupé dans son élan.

- Ouai ben tu t'en occuperas plus tard, il a besoin de nous , t'as pas entendu son appel ? Et ton portable en mode silencieux, ça aide ! Et Lisa qui me coupe le téléphone… on est obligés de venir te chercher après avoir été voir partout…

- Allez-y sans moi, j'ai autre chose à faire…

Je regardai Ben en prenant un air déçu. Je n'aimais pas que l'on parle de moi de cette façon. Je me relevai.

- Vas-y. Je te retrouve plus tard…

Il dut comprendre que j'avais mal pris sa façon de parler car il se leva en soufflant.

- 'Commencent à me rendre dingue ces histoires…

Il remit son pull et alla se passer un coup d'eau sur le visage avant de revenir. Warren, pendant ce temps me mima un « désolé » en souriant quelque peu. Je souris à mon tour. Je sentais que calmer à nouveau Ben ne serait pas une partie de plaisir. Ils partirent rapidement, et j'entendis juste un « ça sent le roussi, tu vas devoir aller le chercher ».

Le téléphone sonna tard dans la soirée, alors que je dormais sur le sofa. Enfin quelqu'un allait me donner des nouvelles ! C'était Samuel, je décrochai.

- Sam ?

- Lisa… j'aimerai que tu viennes chez Adam s'il te plaît.

Il semblait nerveux, je m'inquiétai.

- Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

Il marqua un silence.

- Pas exactement. Dépêche-toi s'il te plait.

Il raccrocha, je remettais donc le portable dans mon sac. Je me dépêchai de partir en direction de chez Adam, quand même légèrement inquiète. Que s'était-il passé pendant cette fin d'après-midi ? J'arrivai et vit un nombre impressionnant de voitures garé devant la maison de l'Alpha, allant même jusqu'à l'extérieur de la propriété. Je jetai un œil sur les diverses plaques et remarquai que plusieurs venaient de Los Angeles. Mon cœur accéléra et je me garai à la hâte avant de descendre et de courir jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Un des loups d'Adam m'ouvrit avant que je n'appuie sur la poignée et je me retrouvai à l'intérieur. Il y avait énormément de brouhaha au rez-de-chaussée. Je me frayai un chemin parmi les personnes présentes, croisant de nouveaux visages qui me considéraient attentivement. Je vis Sam en train de parler avec Adam et un homme plutôt grand que je ne connaissais pas. Ils se tournèrent vers moi quand j'arrivai à leur hauteur.

- Samuel ? Adam ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Qui sont toutes ces personnes ?

- Ah… la fameuse Lisa. Enfin en personne… lança l'homme que je ne connaissais pas, avec une pointe d'accent espagnol.

Je le regardai attentivement et sentit une vague de puissance me caresser le visage. Adam grogna et le regarda avec ses yeux dorés.

- Pas de ça chez moi Conrad.

Je retins ma respiration. Ainsi, c'était lui le fameux Conrad, l'Alpha de Los Angeles ? Cette espèce de grand type basané avec ses cheveux plaqués sur le sommet du crâne ? Il avait un air hispanique qui ne donnait pas forcément envie de parler avec. Il fit une courbette en souriant d'un air qui se voulait charmeur, mais avec ses canines un peu trop longues, j'avais plutôt l'impression d'être sur la liste de son prochain repas.

- Ravi donc miss… Cornick a ce que j'ai compris ?

- J'ai gardé le nom de ma mère… mais je crois que vous le connaissez déjà, non ?

Il n'apprécia pas que je lui tienne tête en le regardant fixement dans les yeux. Il émit un grondement sourd, ce qui fit cesser les conversations.

- Lisa, s'il te plaît… me demanda Sam en me forçant à le regarder.

Je détournai les yeux. Ethan vint nous rejoindre sous sa forme de loup.

_« Fais gaffe Lisa, il est assez malin et ne le cherche pas, on évite de les énerver depuis tout cet après-midi… »_

Je regardai Ethan en fronçant les sourcils.

_« Je t'expliquerai plus tard. »_

- Vous communiquez par la pensée ainsi… vraiment très intéressant… continua Conrad avec son accent hispanique, en roulant les R.

Je ne prêtai pas attention à l'intérêt qu'il semblait porter au lien qui nous unissait avec Ethan et essayai de ne pas trop le regarder dans les yeux.

- Qu'est-ce que vous nous voulez ?

Il sourit.

- Disons que j'étais venu prendre mon bien mais le Marrock a une façon particulière de faire comprendre qu'il ne faut pas toucher à ce qui lui appartient…

Sympathique le grand-père, on n'était pas ses objets tout de même…

- Votre bien… rien que ça.

- Nous sommes liés par contrat ma chère…

Je le regardai en écarquillant les sourcils. Il sourit et sortit une enveloppe de sa veste qu'il me tendit ensuite. Je la pris en continuant de le regarder.

- Voyez-vous, je connaissais votre mère depuis pas mal de temps maintenant, en fait… depuis que votre frère se transforme je crois. Il a eu beaucoup de chance que je le laisse continuer ses meurtres sur ces sans domicile et que je ne contacte pas le Marrock pour ça…

Je décachetai l'enveloppe ayant déjà été décollée et l'ouvrit. Je reconnu l'écriture de ma mère.

- Et elle a été bien aimable de me donner son bien le plus précieux pour éviter que son fils ne soit tué…

Je lu la lettre, les mains tremblantes.

_« Je soussignée, Marie Garner, _

_Désigne l'Alpha Conrad Moralès comme représentant légal de ma fille, Lisa Garner, lors de ma disparition. Il assurera sa sécurité ainsi que celle de son frère Ethan Garner. Quand le loup sera mis sous contrôle de Lisa Garner, l'Alpha aura tout droit sur son don et de tout ayant droit._

_Fait à Los Angeles, le 12 avril 1998. _

_.»_

Il y avait un sceau en dessous de sa signature, suivi d'un autre doré que je ne reconnaissais pas. J'eu un rire nerveux.

- C'est complètement stupide… je suis majeure, vous n'avez aucune autorité sur moi. D'autant plus que j'ai un tuteur légal, mon père est ici je vous rappelle.

- Il n'a pas été déclaré comme père légal il me semble… il n'était même pas au courant.

- Et après… je suis quand même majeure.

Je commençai à déchirer la lettre mais celle-ci résista. Je fronçai les sourcils et vit une lueur dorée l'entourer.

- Qu'est-ce que…

- Ah… la magie me surprendra toujours… C'est fou ce que le sceau magique peut faire sur une simple lettre, hum ?

Je regardai le sceau doré en bas de la lettre, il luisait. Magie ?

_« Lisa, Bran est en chemin, il va venir l'exécuter, mais ne lui fait pas comprendre que tu le sais. On a tout fait dans l'urgence, Conrad nous a eus par surprise en arrivant avec sa meute ici. Il a sorti la lettre et contre ça, Adam ne peut rien faire. Il y a trop de vies à risquer. »_

Conrad baissa les yeux vers Ethan et retroussa les babines.

- On fait des plans en cachette ? Lisa m'appartient et c'est scellé par la magie, personne ne peut rien contre ça car même si vous m'empêchez de la garder avec moi, la magie se retournera contre vous…

- On parie ? Lança Samuel en grognant.

- Samuel, non ! Tenta de l'empêcher Adam.

Mais trop tard, Samuel s'en prenait déjà à Conrad. Il lui assena un coup de poing dans l'estomac, ce qui surprit l'alpha de Los Angeles mais celui-ci se releva rapidement en grognant.

- Mauvaise idée.

Des grognements s'élevèrent un peu partout dans la maison et je sentis que cela allait virer au drame d'ici peu. Conrad commença à changer, juste après que Sam ait débuté, et ils furent bientôt suivis par les autres loups présents. On allait assister à un vrai carnage !

- Non ! Arrêtez ! Non !

Je sentis une main me tirer hors de portée des hommes en train de changer et je tentai coûte que coûte de rester là, pour les empêcher de s'entretuer.

- Lisa, si tu restes là, tu vas y passer, viens !

C'était Mercy. Elle me conduisait hors de la maison.

- Mais il faut faire quelque chose !

- Mercy, vite !

Jesse avait pris le 4x4 de son père et s'était garée dans l'urgence pour nous laisser monter.

- Mais ils vont s'entretuer, il faut aller les aider !

- Non Adam m'a dit de t'emmener loin de chez lui, Conrad doit être éliminé par Bran !

Je montai sur le siège passager alors qu'elle prenait le volant quand Jesse passa sur la banquette arrière.

- Ethan ! Où est Ethan ?

- Il reste les aider.

Elle démarra en trombe et sortit de la résidence. Que se passait-il ? J'avais créé un véritable chaos…

- Mais pourquoi ne l'ont-ils pas arrêté avant ? Et pourquoi m'avoir fait venir, ça aurait évité tout ça !

- Conrad leur a dit de te faire venir pour te montrer que tu lui appartiens. Mais entretemps, Ben est partit prévenir Bran de rappliquer.

Ben… je ne l'avais pas vu ce soir.

- Où est Ben ?

- A mi-chemin entre ici et Aspen Creek, il revient avec la cavalerie…

- Aspen Creek ? Mais ils ne seront pas là à temps !

- Conrad est arrivé cet après-midi, mais Adam a demandé discrètement à Ben d'aller chercher Bran avant qu'il ne revienne ici, Ben a contacté le Marrock je pense en même temps qu'il partait. Ils ont réussi à le faire patienter en disant que tu n'étais pas encore disponible et que tu serai là en fin de soirée. Une chance que cet Alpha soit un beau parleur et adore parler de lui, mais j'ai senti quelque chose de… bizarre chez lui. Par contre, on n'avait pas prévu que ça tournerai à la bagarre générale, Sam ne peut pas se contenir si on touche à sa famille… il a voulu te défendre. Adam n'a pas de contrôle sur lui. En gros, on est dans la mouise.

Je fermai les yeux, prise de panique. Je priai pour qu'il n'arrive rien aux loups d'Adam ni à Sam et Ethan. On aurait jamais dû venir ici, nous aurions évité tout ça.

- Oh ! ils ont fait vite ! Regarde !

Mercy tendait son doigt devant elle. Quatre voitures arrivaient, je reconnu même la camionnette de Ben en premier. Ils fonçaient vers la maison d'Adam.

- Ils ont du se retrouver à mi-chemin. Ils ont dû rouler comme des malades !

La camionnette s'arrêta à notre hauteur et Mercy descendit sa fenêtre, Ben en fit autant. Il me jeta un coup d'œil.

- Lisa va bien, mais dépêchez-vous, ils ont commencé à changer.

- Je le sais ça, on le sent de loin… lui répondit Bran, assis à côté de Ben.

- Restez à l'abri toutes les trois, nous dit Ben.

- Soyez prudents.

Ils continuèrent sans attendre et nous repartîmes de l'autre côté. Je tournai ma tête en arrière pour voir les quatre voitures et la camionnette de Ben poursuivre leur route jusqu'à la demeure d'Adam.


	13. Chapter 13

*****RAR :**

**Sylberia : **Euh… ben je vais pas dire ce qui se passe dans le chapitre qui suit, mais si tu devines tout aussi, c'est pô marrant XD. En tout cas, oui moi aussi j'ai bien ri en écrivant la scène avec la porte et celle qui suit. Ethan tombe toujours quand il faut ^^ T'as eu chaud ? Hum, ben t'as pas fini là :p

**Superlunard** : T'en fais pas, niveau action, ça va pas tarder à arriver ^^ Je réserve d'autres trucs, notamment le chapitre en écriture où je me prend bien la tête dessus lol ! Pour info, Lisa s'est un peu « vomi » dessus, donc Ben l'a changée et pas pris la peine de l'habiller pour la coucher à côté de lui. Mais je dis pas que la nuit a été facile pour lui mdr.

*Quelqu'un pourrait me dire si les loups peuvent ressentir la magie comme Mercy ? Je n'arrive plus à me souvenir de cette partie là :p j'ai comme un doute ^^.*

**Bon alors le chapitre 9 était mon préféré, mais celui-là… je l'ai relu et relu mdrrr, il est pas mal long mais a beaucoup d'importance. Ouvrez bien vos yeux, va falloir tout suivre ^^ Enjoy !*****

**-13-**

Mercy nous amena chez moi –pas vraiment un coin rassurant et facile d'accès pour un alpha s'il venait à gagner. Je tremblai en pensant à cela. Gagner Conrad ? Non impossible, Adam était plus fort que lui et Bran allait lui faire regretter d'être venu dans le coin.

- Ouah, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici ? On t'as cambriolé ? Demanda Jesse en poussant la porte cassée.

Je l'avais oubliée celle-là, et tout le bazar dans l'appartement-entre ce que j'avais jeté et le meuble balancé par Ben. Je n'avais même pas cherché à ranger après le départ de Warren, Ethan et Ben.

- Rien, Ben s'est un peu lâché sur la porte…

Je la repoussai et la bloquai avec un gros pot.

- On fait quoi maintenant ? Demanda Jesse en s'asseyant sur le sofa.

- Je dois appeler Zee, Adam m'a dit qu'il pourrait nous aider.

- Zee ?

- Un fae, il avait le garage avant moi, je le lui ai repris et il me donne un coup de main parfois. Il y avait un truc bizarre avec Conrad… j'ai senti de la magie… Il faut vraiment que Zee vienne nous voir…

Je laissai Mercy appeler le dénommé Zee et regardai par la fenêtre, me rongeant les ongles, terriblement inquiète sur ce qui devait se dérouler. Quelques minutes après, elle revint de la cuisine où elle s'était isolée et nous regarda.

- Le sceau sur la lettre a été sûrement fait par un Seigneur gris selon lui et rien ne peut le détruire. Seule la mort de Conrad effacera le contrat. Ce qui devrait être réglé, personne ne résiste à Bran.

- Mais avec tous les loups de Conrad présents… ça risque de tourner au carnage !

- Papa va leur botter les fesses, t'en fais pas !

- Je retourne là-bas, restez ici.

- Mercy, n'y va pas ! C'est trop dangereux !

Elle me sourit et rajouta :

- Je sais, mais j'adore aller là où il y a du danger… Jesse, reste ici avec Lisa.

Elle partit sans rajouter quoi que ce soit et je me retrouvai seule avec la fille de l'Alpha. Quelle misère de ne rien pouvoir faire pour les aider. Soudainement, je sentis une violente douleur au niveau du cœur et des côtes. Je m'écroulai sur le sol, me tordant de douleur.

- Lisa ?

Jesse fut à côté de moi en quelques secondes, me demandant ce qui se passait. J'avais l'impression que mon cœur allait éclater et mes côtes me faisaient souffrir. Puis je vis une scène qui me fit froid dans le dos. Un loup se tenait au-dessus de moi, en train de me mordre au cou, mais un autre loup le repoussa. Je sentis la douleur s'insinuer au niveau de mon cou puis vis un autre loup venir me tirer par la peau du cou. J'étais trimballée sur le sol de la maison d'Adam, je reconnaissais le haut plafond et j'étais au milieu de la bagarre qui avait lieu entre les deux meutes : celle d'Adam et celle de Conrad.

Mais je sentis aussi la force de Bran. Elle força tous les loups situés autour de lui à se coucher. Je pouvais entendre quelques loups gémir de douleur dont un particulièrement. Son hurlement était effrayant et quelques secondes après, on ne l'entendit plus, son cri s'étouffant dans un gargouillement macabre. Je ne vis plus rien ensuite, tout devint noir.

Je ne sentais plus les douleurs qui m'avaient assailli un peu plus tôt et me retrouvai à nouveau allongée sur le sol de mon salon, Jesse penchée au-dessus de moi.

- Lisa ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? T'étais flippante ! Me lança Jesse en m'aidant à me rasseoir.

Je me relevai, me doutant de ce que je venais de voir, plus qu'inquiète.

- J'ai vu… à travers les yeux d'Ethan… il est blessé ! On doit y retourner !

- Attends, on doit attendre que…

Mon portable sonna et je décrochai, encore toute retournée par ce que je venais de vivre.

- Lisa, c'est Sam, vous pouvez revenir, il n'y a plus de danger.

Il était essoufflé, il devait juste avoir terminé de changer.

- Papa, comment va Ethan ?

J'avais de plus en plus le réflexe de l'appeler papa, naturellement, et son silence m'inquiéta. Je raccrochai et fonçai en voiture avec Jesse peu rassurée à mes côtés, vue la vitesse à laquelle j'allais et les virages un peu trop courts que je prenais. Une fois chez Adam, la plupart des voitures de Los Angeles repartaient, mais beaucoup de loups de cette meute sortaient tout juste, encore sous le coup du changement. J'en croisai avec plusieurs traces de griffures et morsures, et on porta l'un d'entre eux : mort. Mon cœur accéléra quand je repensai à ce que j'avais vu plus tôt, j'étais certaine d'avoir vu à travers les yeux d'Ethan. Je courais à l'intérieur et enjambai un loup mort. Je priai pour qu'il ne s'agisse pas d'un loup de la meute d'Adam. Un espagnol se pencha sur le loup et injuria qui le voulait bien en ramassant la dépouille de l'animal. Bran apparut, visiblement peu ravi. Il me vit et s'approcha de moi.

- Tu ne seras plus ennuyée par Conrad.

Ses yeux étaient encore luisants et je n'osai pas trop lui parler. Il leva la main pour me dissuader d'ouvrir la bouche.

- Mieux vaut que tu te taises, je ne suis pas d'humeur là.

Je le regardai sortir dehors, jetant un œil sur le loup de la meute de L.A qu'on emmenait dehors. Je vis Sam et Adam qui étaient penchés au-dessus de quelqu'un et j'entendis un hurlement. C'était Ethan.

- Bon sang, il a le bras complètement retourné, ça va prendre du temps pour cicatriser !

- Doucement, ne le secouez pas trop… lança Sam qui tenait le bras de mon frère, encore à l'état de loup.

Je m'approchai d'eux rapidement et constatai les dégâts. Ethan était vraiment mal en point, le sang le recouvrant un peu partout. Il piailla quand on le souleva entièrement et chercha à mordre. Adam se poussa pour qu'on l'emmène ailleurs.

- Où est-ce qu'ils l'emmènent ? Demandais-je.

Adam me regarda, il avait quelques plaies sur le visage et sur les avant-bras.

- A l'étage. Sam va le soigner.

Je regardai autour de moi et vit quelques loups de la meute d'Adam qui finissaient de changer et d'autres qui reparlaient de la bataille.

- Conrad est mort, bran l'a exécuté. Autant dire que la meute de L.A est dans le flou total, ils vont se battre pour voir qui va reprendre la meute. Le plus fort d'entre eux sera le nouvel alpha.

Il semblait dépité par ce qui venait de se passer, effectivement, perdre des loups et aussi un alpha n'était pas quelque chose de facile à vivre pour eux. Bran n'aimait pas exécuter les autres qui plus est. Mercy arriva et passa le bras autour de la taille de son compagnon.

- On a eu deux loups de perdus dans la bagarre.

- Qui ?

- Wallace et John.

Wallace était un bon élément, John juste un loup que je croisai et qui était ébéniste à ce que j'avais compris. C'était tout de même une perte énorme déjà rien que pour la meute. On avait été responsables de leurs disparitions avec Ethan. Je m'en voulais énormément. Je regardai autour de moi et constatai qu'il manquait quelqu'un.

- Où est Ben ?

Adam grimaça.

- Il est à l'étage déjà. Il a été pas mal amoché, comme ils ont senti qu'il est ton compagnon, ils ont voulu l'éliminer directement, on l'a défendu, mais ils ont réussi à bien le blesser.

Non pas Ben aussi ! Je courais à l'étage et cherchai dans quelle chambre ils l'avaient mis. J'eu la réponse en entendant des hurlements de loup, c'était soit lui, soit Ethan. J'allai donc dans la chambre où je sentais de l'animation derrière la porte. Je vis le loup de Ben en train de se débattre et Darryl et Warren en train de le tenir. J'entrai, prise de panique en voyant l'état de Ben. On pouvait voir les chairs à vif au niveau de son torse, et je voyais même les côtes saillir. J'approchai du lit mais Warren me voyant, il m'ordonna de reculer.

- Lisa sors d'ici, il n'est pas en état, il pourrait te blesser !

Je reculai en sentant mon cœur se serrer et regardai Ben se débattre continuellement, me sentant poussée légèrement quand Sam entra dans la pièce à son tour. Il alla directement vers le loup de Ben. Il me vit et secoua la tête.

- Lisa, sors, Ethan et lui sont trop blessés pour que tu les approches. Tu seras plus utile en bas pour soigner les autres. Allez !

J'étais blessée qu'il me fasse sortir alors que je ne voulais qu'être aux côtés de Ben ou Ethan. Je ressortais et fermai la porte derrière moi, fermant les yeux en pleurant en entendant la longue plainte de Ben. Je retournai au rez de chaussée où le monde commençait à diminuer en intensité. Je sentais les regards pesants sur moi de la part de certains loups de la meute. Ils me tenaient pour responsable de la perte de deux d'entre eux et je les comprenais. Je réussi à me frayer un chemin jusqu'au sofa –du moins ce qu'il en restait- et m'assis, je me sentais parfaitement impuissante face à cette situation.

- Ohlala les dégâts, papa va apprécier de devoir tout remplacer encore… lança Jesse en venant me rejoindre.

- Désolée, c'est encore de ma faute…

- Oh non je pense pas. Ce type-là Conrad, il était vraiment pas très net. Et papa dis toujours que chaque loup est important dans une meute, et s'il est en danger, tous les autres doivent le protéger.

- Mais je ne fais pas partie complètement de la meute Jesse. Je ne suis qu'un boulet qu'ils doivent se trimballer là…

Elle rit en entendant me traiter de boulet.

- Ben tu sais des boulets on en a eu déjà par ici et papa a toujours réussi à tout régler.

Des gémissements retentirent à nouveau et mon cœur se serra encore. Mes larmes reprirent en me sentant inutile ici alors que j'aurai pu aider.

- Pauvre Ben.

Elle me regarda.

- T'en fais pas, doc va bien le soigner, il est doué pour ça. Il sera vite sur pieds.

Elle me sourit et s'éloigna quand son père lui fit signe de le rejoindre. Elle s'éclipsa et Adam pris la parole au milieu des loups restants.

- Ce soir, nous avons vaincu la meute de Los Angeles, ce conflit nous guettait depuis plusieurs semaines et le Marrock a mis un terme aux agissements de leur Alpha. Leur arrivée ici n'était pas calculée mais selon Bran, il semblerait que de la magie fae ne soit pas étrangère à ce qui s'est passé.

- Les faes n'ont pas à se mêler des affaires des loups ! Lança un des membres de la meute.

- Je sais. Il va continuer à chercher et nous aussi de notre côté. Autre chose, je ne veux en aucun cas, que l'on s'en prenne à Lisa ou Ethan. Ils ne sont pas responsable de ce qui se passe ici et le premier qui veut s'en prendre à l'un ou à l'autre devra en découdre avec moi.

- Adam, pourquoi ne l'intègres-tu pas à la meute alors ? Elle ne fait pas partie de notre clan !

La voix d'Honey s'était élevée parmi les autres et Adam n'apprécia pas qu'on lui parle sur ce ton en lui grognant après. Elle baissa la tête en signe de soumission.

- C'est prévu. Si le lien fonctionne… nous n'en savons rien encore. Lisa est une louve que vous le vouliez ou non. Il faudra vous y faire, surtout vous autres femmes.

Les femmes justement, se mirent à grogner. Décidément, elles avaient un problème avec moi… Adam leur fit comprendre qu'il valait mieux qu'elles arrêtent leur manège en leur montrant une fois de plus l'étendue de son pouvoir d'Alpha. Elles se courbèrent sous l'onde de puissance qui émanait de lui et il les fit sortir de la pièce.

Bran entra à nouveau dans le grand salon et tous se turent. Il imposait vraiment ce soir par sa prestance. Personne n'osa le regarder dans les yeux, même pas Mercy ou même Adam.

Il appela de là où il se tenait :

- Samuel !

Il continua en disant quelque chose en gaélique que je ne compris pas et Sam fit son apparition quelques secondes plus tard, les mains tachées de sang, et le visage dans un état assez identique. La tension régnait dans le salon et je ne savais pour quelle raison. Alors que Samuel s'approchait de son père, l'air nerveux, je ne compris pas pourquoi Bran lui assena une gifle qui eut plus l'air d'un énorme coup de poing, ce qui fit reculer Sam jusqu'au mur, celui-ci le heurtant et le fracassant. Je retins un cri de stupeur dans mes mains, les yeux écarquillés.

- Bran… commença Mercy mais Adam la retint.

- Fils, tu m'as désobéi ! A cause de toi, des loups ont été tués, tu seras corrigé pour ça.

- Mais c'est ton fils ! M'insurgeai-je.

Bran tourna sa tête vers moi, l'air menaçant et les yeux plus jaunâtres que jamais.

- Tu n'as pas à parler femme ! Samuel est certes mon fils mais je suis le Marrock et on ne me désobéit pas. Il a risqué la vie de plusieurs loups ce soir alors que je lui avais dit de m'attendre.

Il s'approcha de moi, et je pris peur. J'avais déjà eu peur auparavant face à des loups –même devant Ben et son regard menaçant- mais là j'avais vraiment une peur terrible qui me donnait des frissons dans tout le corps. Il planta son regard dans le mien et je ne pu détacher mes yeux des siens.

- Quant à toi, je te conseille d'apprendre à maitriser ton loup en tant qu'humaine ou je serai contraint de t'éliminer.

Aucun son ne sortit de ma bouche, tant j'étais choquée et apeurée. Il plissa les yeux et s'éloigna, jetant un regard à son fils qui se tenait en position de dominé devant lui au passage.

- Adam, je te contacte dans peu de temps.

Puis il sortit de la maison de l'Alpha. Aucune parole ne fut échangée pendant quelques secondes, je vis Samuel se relever, la tête baissée et retourner à l'étage en serrant les poings.

- Vous pouvez partir, merci d'avoir aidé la meute.

Les paroles d'Adam furent simples mais suffisantes. Les loups se dispersèrent et bientôt, la maison se vida. Je restai là, plantée sans pouvoir bouger, entendant encore les paroles menaçantes de Bran. Adam s'approcha.

- Tu devrais rentrer chez toi, tu as besoin de dormir. Nous reparlerons de tout ça une autre fois.

Je cillai quelque peu et finis par le regarder.

- Il… il n'était pas sérieux ?

Adam soupira.

- On va t'apprendre à contrôler le loup sous forme humaine.

Je le regardai une fois de plus, horrifiée.

- Bran me tuera si je ne parviens pas à le faire ?

- C'est la règle… même s'il s'agit d'un membre de sa famille. Si tu es incontrôlable, tu es un danger pour nous et les humains également.

- Alors je ne veux plus être une louve. Je laisse le loup à Ethan, moi je ne veux plus en entendre parler.

- Le loup fait aussi partie de toi, que tu le veuilles ou non. Si tu as pu l'entendre auprès de la rivière comme moi je l'ai entendu, cela veut dire qu'il est en toi. Tu auras beau l'éviter, viendra un jour où il voudra reprendre son apparence entière en te forçant à le récupérer dans le corps de ton frère. Il te contrôlera et là Bran t'exécutera.

- Mais… c'est Ethan qui a le loup en lui, je lui emprunte !

- Non. Tu as une partie du loup en toi. Tu le réveilles juste en prenant le pouvoir de ton frère. Vous n'avez jamais remarqué que vos loups n'étaient pas identiques ? Le sien est plus foncé que le tiens et tu as une tâche sur la patte arrière droite, qu'il n'a pas. Vous avez un loup chacun mais le pouvoir a été divisé en deux à votre naissance. Tu dois donc apprendre à le contrôler.

J'écoutai toutes ces informations sans broncher. C'était une vraie malédiction pour moi, et pas un pouvoir. J'avais peur de ne pas y parvenir et de devoir périr sous les mâchoires de Bran. Qui plus est, Sam aussi allait être corrigé –une fois de plus à cause de moi- et je le vivais mal.

- Rentre chez toi, on a tous besoin de dormir ce soir… Ça ne sert à rien de veiller auprès de Ben ou Ethan cette nuit, mes seconds vont s'en occuper. Ils sont trop instables pour le moment pour que tu restes à côté d'eux.

Mercy et Adam me raccompagnèrent jusqu'à ma voiture, et ils me regardèrent partir avant de rentrer, à ce que je voyais dans le rétroviseur. Une fois rentrée chez moi et en voyant la porte branlante, je fondis en larmes. C'est bête de pleurer en voyant une porte cassée. En fait je laissai les émotions que j'avais refoulées jusqu'ici, s'échapper de mon corps. Je ramassai les objets lancés plus tôt dans la journée dans des gestes d'automate, et faisait tenir la porte tant bien que mal en la bloquant avec une commode. Il ne manquerait plus que l'on me cambriole parce que la porte est restée ouverte… Je me couchai, toujours en pleurant, et m'endormais, évidemment, les yeux baignés de larmes.

Le rêve refit son apparition cette nuit-là. Le brouillard, puis j'avançai jusqu'à la grande salle blanche, là où la chanson continuait inlassablement mais avec un refrain différent.

_Le petit loup a tremblé_

_Car sa maman les a abandonnés_

_La petite louve a pleuré_

_Car son grand-père veut la tuer_

_Tremblez tremblez _

_C'est l'heure_

_Tremblez tremblez_

_Il est l'heure des monstres_

L'autre couplet qui me faisait le plus peur à mon réveil recommença mais lui aussi avait changé :

_Sauve toi petite_

_Ils sont tous proches_

_Sauve toi petite _

_Ton sang leur appartient_

_Sauve-toi petite_

_Avant qu'ils ne te mordent._

Une fois de plus, la femme me regarde de ses yeux sans vie et hurle et je me réveille en hurlant. Ce cauchemar m'épuise et m'effraie de plus en plus, j'aimerai tant ne plus le faire… Je poursuivis donc ma nuit dans le canapé, à zapper devant la télé emmitouflée dans une couverture, finissant par m'endormir dans les environs de quatre heures du matin. Autant dire que le réveil fut plutôt difficile une fois de plus. Mais j'avais une motivation ce matin : aller voir comment se portaient Ethan et Ben. Je prenais une douche rapide et m'habillai puis alors que je me préparai à sortir, je fis demi-tour, pris un sac et y mis quelques affaires dedans. Je préférai rester auprès d'eux durant leur rétablissement, et honnêtement, je n'avais pas envie de rester toute seule dans l'appartement. Je passai prendre un petit déjeuner rapide au café du coin et continuai ma route pour la villa d'Adam. Il vint m'ouvrir quand je sonnai.

- Tu es matinale…

Il me laissa entrer et je n'eus pas le temps de parler qu'il m'invita à monter et déposer mes affaires.

- La chambre est prête, tu sais où aller… par contre, vas-y doucement, surtout avec Ben, c'est le plus mal en point.

Mercy arriva, prête pour partir travailler.

- Salut Lisa. Je te rassure, ton frère et Ben ont passé une nuit correcte, ils sont calmés et commencent à récupérer… même si les blessures de Ben risquent de mettre un peu de temps à cicatriser. Ils ont repris leur apparence humaine. Tu as pris ton petit déjeuner ?

J'hochai la tête sans répondre. J'avais vraiment passé une sale nuit et je n'avais pas envie de parler, surtout après ce que j'avais vu et entendu la veille.

- Ok, je te laisse et un conseil, dors un peu.

Elle me sourit rapidement et alla rejoindre Adam dans la cuisine pendant que je grimpai les marches et allai déposer mes affaires dans la chambre qu'on m'avait attribuée au tout début de mon arrivée ici. J'allai ensuite dans la chambre où se reposait Ethan et vit Darryl à ses côtés, en train de le couvrir.

- Je t'ai dit de garder cette couverture, tu la gardes !

- J'ai chaud ! Aie !

- Tu vois, tu arrêterais de bouger, tu cicatriserais plus vite !

- Oui mais j'ai chaud. Oh salut Lis' ! Aie.

Ethan grimaça et me sourit néanmoins.

- Si tu peux raisonner ton frère et lui dire d'arrêter de bouger, ses côtes ne vont jamais se remettre comme ça et encore moins son bras…

Je souris à Darryl et ne répondit pas, me contentant d'aller m'asseoir à côté du lit d'Ethan. J'étais heureuse de le voir reprendre des couleurs et surtout de voir qu'il avait survécu.

- Je vous laisse, je vais voir si Warren a besoin de moi à côté avec notre autre grand blessé…

Darryl sortit de la chambre et je me retrouvai seule avec Ethan. Il me sourit en grimaçant.

- Comment tu te sens ?

- Ca peut aller, j'ai juste les côtes cassées et j'ai bien cru qu'on allait me broyer le cœur hier soir, heureusement que des loups de la meute ont réussi à les repousser, sinon j'y passais je crois…

J'avais du mal à sourire ce matin, le cœur n'y était pas. Je souffrais pour lui, pour Ben et de ce que m'avait dit Bran. Ethan le remarqua.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Souris, on est sorti d'affaire ! Même Ben… tu pourras finir ce que vous aviez commencé hier !

Il rit et s'arrêta aussitôt. Je me mis à pleurer sans raison et Ethan paniqua.

- Hey, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Je préférai ne pas l'inquiéter et me contentais de lui dire que la fatigue jouait beaucoup sur mon état du moment. Je lui racontai par contre que j'avais vécu la scène comme lui quand on l'avait attaqué, j'étais lui et je ressentais ses douleurs. Il sembla étonné.

- C'est nouveau ça… tu expliques ça comment ?

J'haussai les épaules. Comme si je pouvais le savoir…

- Il faudrait en parler à Bran sûrement.

- Non. On ne dit plus rien à personne.

Ethan sentit ma nervosité et m'interrogea du regard.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec Bran ?

- Rien.

Je me levai rapidement.

- Je vais voir Ben.

- Lisa… attends ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Rien qui te concerne. Repose-toi.

Je sortis de la chambre, l'entendant qui continuait de m'appeler. J'arrivai devant la porte de la chambre occupée par Ben et frappai avant d'entrer. Je passai la tête et vit Warren et Darryl en train de redresser la tête de Ben. Il était couvert de blessures sur le visage et des bandages l'enserraient à la taille. Plus un bras plâtré. Warren me fit signe d'entrer doucement, Ben était endormi.

- Il a l'air de récupérer plus lentement que ton frère, me chuchota Warren.

Il s'interrompit en tendant l'oreille.

- C'est ton frère qu'on entend ?

- Surement.

- Que lui as-tu fait encore ?

- Mais rien !

Warren sourit et regarde Darryl.

- On vous laisse, on vient de lui faire ses pansements. Mais bon si il faut, tu sais quoi faire hein… après tout tu es infirmière.

- Oui merci…

Il m'ébouriffa les cheveux et sortit, accompagné de Darryl. Cette fois, j'étais seule avec Ben. Il me faisait mal au cœur. Son visage était tuméfié et des plaies étaient encore ensanglantées, signe que les griffures et morsures avaient était profondes. Son bras gauche était plâtré, je me contentai de prendre sa main droite dans la mienne et je le vis gémir. Chaque mouvement devait être douloureux encore pour lui.

Je restai là un bon moment à le regarder dormir, avant de faire une pause et me nourrir en grignotant un morceau le midi. La maison était déserte, sauf Warren qui était avec moi. Adam était partit travailler, tout comme Mercy. Il respecta mon silence et me laissa veiller au chevet de Ben. Dans l'après-midi, il vint frapper à la porte.

- Viens faire une pause, tu as passé toute la journée enfermée ici. Il ne va pas s'envoler.

Je me levai et venais le rejoindre pour aller faire un tour dehors.

- Ca n'a pas l'air d'aller fort encore. J'ai appris ce que Bran a dit hier soir. Samuel s'est pris une raclée aussi… on ne va pas le voir pendant quelques jours, l'égo du fils du Marrock a été un peu égratigné je pense…

- Pauvre Sam.

Warren passa son bras autour de mes épaules en soupirant.

- Les lois des loups sont assez sévères. Si on désobéit au Marrock, il faut s'attendre à en subir les conséquences par la suite…même si on fait partie de sa famille.

- Comme être… éliminé ?

- Comme être éliminé, oui. Adam m'a expliqué cette partie-là aussi. Ne t'en fais pas, on ne va pas laisser Bran te zigouiller gentiment.

J'eu un rire amusé en l'entendant utiliser le terme zigouiller gentiment.

- Tu vas le contrôler ton loup, crois-moi ! Au pire on noiera Ben plusieurs fois de suite et tu y arriveras…

Je lui donnai un coup de coude dans les côtes.

- Quoi ! Ça a marché apparemment l'autre fois !

- Même pas en rêve…

- Bon on le mettra sous la guillotine alors…

- Mais c'est fini oui ! Laisse ce pauvre Ben tranquille, déjà qu'il ne peut pas bouger…

- Oh il va vite se remettre, il sait que tu es à ses côtés, ça l'aide beaucoup.

- Tu crois ?

Je le regardai. Il acquiesça.

- Parle-lui. Il m'est arrivé d'être dans un état bien pire que le sien, et j'ai été vraiment heureux d'avoir Kyle à mes côtés qui me parlait. Ça m'a aidé à me remettre sur pieds rapidement. Tu sais c'est assez con à dire comme ça mais, l'amour fait des miracles hein. Oui je sais c'est très cucul dit comme ça…

On se mit à rire tous les deux et nous retournâmes vers la demeure d'Adam, moi aux côtés de Ben, et lui partit écouter les jérémiades d'Ethan qui souhaitait sortir de la chambre alors qu'il ne tenait pas debout encore.

J'appliquai donc ses conseils en parlant à Ben, de choses plus diverses les unes que les autres, cherchant à avoir une réaction de sa part. J'en étais arrivée à l'histoire de la fille qu'il hébergeait chez lui quand j'eu enfin une réaction.

- Tiens, miss pull/chaussette a ramené d'autres copines chez toi apparemment… elle a appelé sur ton portable pour savoir si elle pouvait rester un peu plus et avec deux copines en plus. C'est dommage tu vas tout rater…

- Dis-lui de prendre des photos…

Je l'entendis faiblement mais je l'entendis ! Je souris en me penchant au-dessus de lui et vit ses yeux ouverts.

- Je savais que le coup des filles ça marcherait… lui dis-je en souriant.

- Tu me brises le cœur là, me dit pas que c'est faux…

Il avait du mal à parler mais il ne perdait pas de son humour en attendant. Il toussa en fermant les yeux et en grimaçant.

- Soif.

- Attends.

Je me levai pour aller chercher un verre d'eau et lui apportait en lui relevant la tête pour qu'il puisse boire. Il gémit de douleur devant ce léger effort.

- Mal partout…

- Mais tu es en vie, c'est le plus important. Tu vas vite guérir.

Je lui pris la main et il caressa la mienne avec son pouce.

- Tu m'as fait une sacrée frousse… lui dis-je.

- Encore… ça devient une habitude chez moi.

Il sourit et ferma les yeux. Je me penchai alors sur lui et lui embrassai les lèvres légèrement. Il rouvrit les yeux immédiatement et sourit à nouveau.

- Tu vas devenir accro, fais attention…

- Pas grave, ça me gêne pas.

On frappa à la porte et j'autorisai la personne à entrer. Adam apparu et s'approcha.

- Tu as vite récupéré… heureux de voir que tu es réveillé.

- Désolé de pas me lever chef, suis cloué au lit.

Adam sourit.

- Ton infirmière devrait t'aider à récupérer assez vite.

Puis il se tourna vers moi.

- Je peux te parler un instant ?

J'acquiesçai et le suivit dans le couloir.

- Sam est retourné à Aspen Creek avec Bran. On le reverra dans quelques jours mais il vaut mieux le laisser seul à son retour. Ce n'est jamais évident d'affronter la colère du Marrock.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il va lui faire ?

- Lui donner une leçon comme il dit.

- Et ça consiste en quoi ?

- Un combat généralement et une mise à l'épreuve.

- Il ne va pas le tuer ?

- Non. Sam n'a que désobéi.

- Mais c'est quand même à cause de moi que tout est arrivé…Si je n'étais pas venue ici…

- Tu n'es responsable de rien. Les évènements se sont enchainés, voilà tout. Maintenant nous sommes débarrassés de Conrad, le nouvel Alpha sera étroitement surveillé par Bran.

Les images de mon cauchemar me revinrent en mémoire et je frissonnai.

- Un problème ?

- Non rien.

Ça n'était qu'un cauchemar après tout…

- Pour ton loup… quand Ben ira mieux et ton frère également, nous reprendrons l'entraînement pour que tu puisses enfin le contrôler sous forme humaine.

- Je n'aime pas l'avoir sous forme humaine… il m'effraie.

- C'est le cas pour tous, il faut apprendre à le contrôler c'est tout.

Adam regarda la porte et sourit.

- Retourne avec Ben, je vais préparer quelques trucs à manger pour ce soir, Mercy ne devrait pas tarder.

Il s'éloigna et je retournai auprès de Ben qui me regardait entrer.

- C'est quoi ces histoires avec Bran ?

Il était pleinement réveillé et semblait plus apte à parler. Je lui expliquai donc la situation.

- Ok… je crois que je vais avoir droit à des séances natation assez souvent dans peu de temps…

De temps en temps, je sortais prendre l'air quand Ben dormait. Il m'arrivait de repenser à la première fois où on s'était embrassés et aussi à cet épisode où il avait défoncé ma porte d'entrée parce que je doutais de lui. Jake… il avait mis le bazar en me racontant des mensonges sur Ben uniquement par jalousie. Il était là un soir où les loups se réunirent pour parler de ce qui s'était passé avec Conrad –Adam leur signala que son comportement avait été des plus étranges : un Alpha qui se jette dans la gueule du loup ouvertement n'était pas normal- et je vins le trouver avant le début de la réunion, juste avant de partir pour mon travail de nuit à l'hôpital.

- Jake… je peux te voir deux secondes ?

Jake se tourna vers moi en se demandant ce que je lui voulais.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Il se passe que la prochaine fois que tu me sors des histoires sur Ben, je te l'envoie directement, c'est compris ? Qu'on me mente pour tenter de m'avoir, ce n'est pas très malin… J'aime Ben et il faudra que tu t'y fasses.

Jake me regardai, comme perdu. Il eut un sourire de totale incompréhension.

- De quoi tu parles ? Quelles histoires ? J'ai bien compris que c'était ton compagnon va, pas la peine de me le rappeler, il m'a assez démonté pour t'avoir…

Je le regardai, sans comprendre à mon tour.

- Quand tu es venu me parler le jour où j'allai courir… tu m'as dit que Ben était envoyé par Adam… et que tu l'avais laissé gagner lors de votre combat…

Il écarquilla les sourcils.

- Je ne suis jamais venu te parler, tu dois confondre…

Il me regardait comme si je débarquai d'une autre planète. Et à dire vrai, je me posai les mêmes questions, je n'avais tout de même pas rêvé ?

- Bon tu as fini ? Je peux y aller ? Et rend-moi service, évite de me parler à l'avenir, c'est déjà difficile de te voir avec Ben, alors si en plus tu viens me voir…

Il me regarda une dernière fois et s'éloigna en baissant la tête. Je le regardai partir, tentant de comprendre quoi que ce soit à cette histoire. Je n'avais pas rêvé, il m'avait bien parlé ! Il l'avait oublié ou quoi ? Je partis au travail, cherchant une explication à ce mystère, ne réussissant pas à le résoudre.

La semaine s'écoula pendant laquelle j'enchainai mon service à l'hôpital –j'avais demandé à ne travailler que de nuit exceptionnellement pour pouvoir être avec Ben et Ethan la journée- et comme ça, j'aurai plus de jours de libres par la suite. Ethan avait bien récupéré et pouvait enfin se déplacer et me harcelai pour savoir quel était le problème avec Bran à présent. Et à chaque fois je l'envoyai promener. Il finirait par le savoir mais je ne voulais pas qu'il s'emporte et risque un incident diplomatique au sein de la meute en voulant aller affronter Bran pour lui dire sa façon de penser. Il en serait capable, tête brulée comme il est… Ben aussi allait nettement mieux, et a part son bandage sur le torse, il ne restait presque plus de trace de lutte sur lui. On enlevait même son plâtre pour libérer son bras déjà guéri. C'est formidable la magie lycanthrope quand même, on se soigne tout seul et rapidement en prime.

- Dis-moi… tu as eu des nouvelles de Paola ?

Je regardai Ben, sans comprendre.

- Paola ? C'est qui Paola ?

- Celle qui loge chez moi… ma collègue.

Je souris en continuant de retirer son bandage. J'étais fière de voir qu'il n'en aurait plus besoin à présent.

- Ah oui… elle a appelé pour dire que la fuite chez elle était réparée et qu'elle avait laissé les clefs dans ta boite aux lettres.

Je touchai la peau cicatrisée pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait plus aucune plaie de visible. Il me retint la main et je le regardai.

- Ça te fait mal ?

- Non. Ca chatouille.

Il me sourit et j'en fis autant.

- Dis-moi… c'est vrai ce qu'on raconte sur les infirmières ?

Je l'interrogeai du regard en reposant le plateau avec les compresses sur la table de chevet.

- A propos de quoi ?

- Vous êtes en sous-vêtements sous votre blouse ?

Je fermai les yeux en soupirant.

- Allez, le vieux fantasme de tous les hommes… Va donc prendre une douche, tu peux bouger maintenant et j'aime mieux te voir rasé, la barbe d'une semaine, ça ne te va pas.

Je me dirigeai vers la porte et j'eu envie de le faire marcher un peu.

- Oh et pour la petite précision… l'été… c'est rare quand on porte quelque chose sous notre blouse…

Je souris en coin et sortis de la chambre, légèrement rouge et avec un sourire gêné. Pourquoi est-ce que j'avais été lui raconter ça moi ? Cela dû le laisser rêveur car j'entendis à travers la porte :

- Va chercher ta blouse !

J'éclatai de rire et partis prendre une douche aussi, la journée avait été longue et la nuit précédente tout aussi pénible. On ne revit Sam qu'au dîner, l'air harassé et quelques traces de bleus sur le visage. Il était juste venu prendre des nouvelles et avait vérifié l'état de Ben et Ethan. Satisfait de mon travail pour les avoir soignés pendant son absence, il se contenta d'un bref sourire avant de repartir. Il me faisait beaucoup de peine, Bran n'avait pas dû y aller de main morte avec lui.

J'étais perdue dans mes pensées en entrant dans ma chambre ce soir-là et je sursautai quand je sentis deux mains m'enserrer par la taille. Je vis dans le miroir le visage de Ben, avec cette lueur particulière dans le regard. La même que j'avais vu un soir dans sa voiture…

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu devrais être dans ton lit…

Il se pressa contre moi, continuant de me serrer la taille avec ses mains et m'embrassa dans le cou.

- Ben…

- Je vais très bien. Et j'aimerai continuer ce qu'on avait commencé avant qu'on me refasse le portrait.

J'eu un moment de panique. Quoi, maintenant, tout de suite ? Je n'étais pas préparée à ça. Je m'écartai de son étreinte et lui faisait face.

- Ne me dit pas que c'est pas le moment encore…

Je ne trouvai rien à répondre et il prit ça pour un refus direct.

- 'Tain, c'est jamais le moment avec toi ! Bien la peine de m'allumer avec tes histoires de blouses…

Il sortit de la chambre en claquant la porte. Et allez, j'avais encore fait une gaffe moi. Mais quelle crétine décidément. Je passai mon peignoir nerveusement et m'asseyais sur le lit, repensant à ce qui pouvait bien clocher chez moi. Pourquoi est-ce que je n'arrivai pas à aller plus loin à chaque fois avec Ben ? Il me fallut deux émissions et un film pour me pousser hors du lit en pleine nuit, pas du tout fatiguée car complètement décalée avec mes horaires nocturnes. La maison était silencieuse et je me déplaçai dans le couloir dans le noir. Je commençai à connaître le chemin jusqu'à sa chambre par cœur à force. Mon cœur battait rapidement dans ma poitrine et ma main se posa sur la poignée. J'avais l'impression d'être une enfant en train de commettre une grosse bêtise, c'était complètement idiot de ma part de penser ça. J'ouvrai lentement la porte et entendit la respiration lourde de Ben qui dormait profondément. Il maugréait même dans son sommeil. Il devait être en train de râler après quelqu'un dans un rêve… Je m'approchai doucement du lit, le plus discrètement possible et arrivai à côté de lui. Je n'entendis plus la respiration longue et agitée et je me demandai s'il continuait de rêver. Un moment de panique me saisit, me demandant ce que je fichais ici en pleine nuit et je commençai à faire demi-tour quand je sentis une main me saisir le poignet. Il était réveillé, bien évidemment… La reine des boulets. Il se releva dans le lit et je n'arrivai plus à bouger à présent. Il se mit à genoux devant moi en restant sur le lit et m'attira pour me serrer contre lui, sa tête reposant sous ma poitrine. Il releva la tête et je pouvais distinguer ses pupilles qui brillaient dans la pénombre. Il tendit la main vers le chevet et alluma la lumière qui s'y trouvait, je pouvais nettement distinguer son visage et voir tout le désir que son regard contenait pour moi. Il détacha le nœud de mon peignoir et fit tomber celui-ci de mes épaules. Je me retrouvai donc nue debout devant lui à présent, le cœur battant extrêmement vite. Il embrassa la peau au niveau de mon ventre puis remonta vers ma poitrine et finit par se lever à ma hauteur pour m'embrasser dans le cou en me serrant contre lui. Je fermai les yeux en me laissant captiver par ses baisers et il finit par venir trouver mes lèvres avec les siennes et nous échangeâmes un baiser tendre qui se transforma vite en quelque chose de bien plus passionné avant qu'il ne s'assoit dans le lit et ne m'attire sur lui, me couvrant de baisers et de caresses. Il prit son temps, ne me brusquant pas et découvrant chaque partie de mon corps qu'il n'avait encore touchée ou vue, chose que je fis également en lui prodiguant les mêmes caresses. Il me recouvrit finalement avec son corps pour me faire découvrir un autre côté de sa personnalité que je ne connaissais absolument pas : un être passionné capable de beaucoup de tendresse à la fois et qui me fit perdre pieds durant toute une nuit où je me délectai de ses démonstrations d'amour et ses caresses à n'en plus finir.*

_* La fin du chapitre a été un peu raccourcie car il s'agit d'un lemon (autrement dit la scène détaillée dans le lit :p) Je ne l'ai pas mise ici car je n'ai pas noté la fic en « M » pour ne pas en faire une fic où toutes les scènes un peu « hot » sont détaillées ^^. Par contre… je l'ai écrite pour les intéressées, donc si quelqu'un veut en savoir un peu plus sur comment Ben s'occupe de Lisa dans le lit, suffit de me mettre un ptit comm ou message privé et je vous le donne :p_


	14. Chapter 14

**RAR :**

Déjà, merci pour les réponses, effectivement en y repensant, les loups sentent la magie, j'avais un doute par rapport au passage où Adam pète un cable dans lebar d'Oncle Mike avec le sac plein de magie… Donc c'est bon pour moi ^^ Thanks !

Passage de la chambre envoyé par MP si vous ne l'avez pas eu ^^

**Nao04 : **je pense comme toi pour Bran. Il peut être très sympa mais n'hésite pas quand il doit devenir un salaud… C'est le marrock, pas un enfant de cœur ^^. Merci pour ta review

**Miss Sarah90 : **Comme je l'ai dit au-dessus, Bran n'est pas un enfant de cœur. Si une meute est en danger à cause d'un loup, il n'hésitera pas. Nao a raison, il n'aurait pas hésité avec Sam…

**Modigou29 : **Merci pour la review et bienvenue ^^ j'espère que la suite te plaira.

**Sylberia : **Ah des faes… oui y'en aura, mais pas que ^^ Vous allez voir, au fur et à mesure… ah j'en dis pas plus :pEt le rêve… il est très important le rêve ^^

**Voici le chapitre 14, je l'ai trouvé sympa à écrire, et il nous apporte de nouvelles infos pour la suite ^^ Bonne lecture !**

**-14-**

Le matin suivant, je m'éveillai avec un sourire sur les lèvres et une fatigue monumentale. La nuit avait été plutôt… courte. Je souris en y repensant et m'étonnai moi-même des prouesses dont j'avais été capable. Je regardai à côté de moi et vit une chevelure blonde qui reposait sur l'oreiller, le visage collé dessus, le corps mollement allongé sur le ventre. Je me penchai au-dessus de Ben et sourit. Il dormait à poings fermés, la bouche entrouverte. Je l'avais épuisé à ce point ?

Je me levai sans bruit et passai mon peignoir pour aller dans la salle de bains et prendre une douche, je me sentais toute collante et poisseuse. Je ne restai pas longtemps seule sous la douche, Ben arriva parfaitement réveillé et souriant doucement il m'enlaça par la taille.

- Bonjour vous…

Il m'embrassa avant de plonger ses lèvres dans mon cou –il devait être à moitié vampire pour autant aimer mon cou. Et bien apparemment, je ne l'avais pas tant épuisé que ça…

Quand nous descendîmes pour le petit déjeuner, Ethan était attablé en train d'éplucher une orange. Mercy se servait en céréales avec un sourire en coin.

- Salut vous deux, nous lança-t-elle.

Ethan leva les yeux vers nous, le même sourire en coin que Mercy.

- Alors, bien dormi ? Me demanda-t-il.

- Impec. Et toi ?

Il sourit en continuant d'éplucher son orange.

- Ben au début oui… mais en pleine nuit va savoir, j'ai été réveillé par des bruits et des gémissements… J'ai pratiquement pas fermé l'œil de la nuit après ça…

Ben éclata de rire et Mercy tenta de ne pas rire mais ce fut plus fort qu'elle et elle le suivit. Bien évidemment, j'étais déjà cramoisie et Mercy en rajouta.

- Tu exagères Ethan… On a eu une pause à trois heures et demi et une autre à… il me semble cinq heures moins vingt…

Je restai bouche bée alors qu'ils riaient tous les deux. Ben souriait lui, et me regarda en me faisant signe de ne pas y prêter attention.

Adam arriva et vint enlacer Mercy avant de l'embrasser. Il nous regarda en souriant.

- Je dois admettre que pour le côté discrétion, il faudra repasser… mais je ne vais pas me plaindre de mon côté.

Mercy lui donna un coup dans les côtes et il lui sourit.

- Ahhh mais je suis tombé dans une maison de fous ! Lança Ethan en les regardant, ahuri. Bande d'obsédés !

- Ethan… tu changes de fille comme de chemise, ne viens pas faire le petit garçon sage tout à coup, lançais-je à mon tour en prenant un muffin sur la table.

- Justement ! Vous me dégoutez, tout le monde s'envoie en l'air et moi rien ! Chienne de vie…

Il partit en continuant ses fausses lamentations et sortit de la maison, nous tous avec le sourire en l'entendant. L'instant d'après, sa moto démarrait et il s'éloigna.

- Au fait Lisa, j'ai fait installer une porte sécurisée à ton appartement, apparemment la tienne a eu quelques soucis…m'annonça Adam.

Je le regardai, étonnée. Puis je lançai un regard à Ben qui se contenta de sourire en allumant sa cigarette et en se mettant à la fenêtre.

- La prochaine fois Ben, utilise la sonnette, ça évitera de remplacer une porte… lui dit Adam.

- Et ça va me couter combien toute cette merveille sécurisée ?

- Rien.

- Ah si, ce n'est pas gratuit ces choses-là !

- C'est pris en compte par ton propriétaire, vu que j'ai fait passer ça pour une tentative de cambriolage, ton assurance devrait s'arranger avec lui…

- Tu les as contactés ?

- Tu voulais laisser ton appartement ouvert à tout le monde ? La sécurité c'est mon affaire, donc j'aime bien avoir mes loups à l'abri.

J'étais estomaquée qu'il se soit occupé de ça, en plus des problèmes récents, une histoire aussi banale qu'une porte arrachée, il s'en chargeait quand même…

- Et bien, merci alors… C'est très aimable de ta part.

- Rêve pas ma belle, il m'a déjà demandé de lui rembourser, me dit Ben en soufflant la fumée de sa cigarette à l'extérieur.

Adam eut un sourire.

- Prépare-toi à aller nager souvent… lança Ben, soupirant.

Je les regardai tour à tour, ayant peur de saisir.

- Ah non, pas encore !

- Et si… tant que tu n'auras pas maitrisé le loup, Ben ira dans l'eau… appuya Adam.

- Là je dois vraiment être dingue pour accepter.

- Ou juste amoureux… lui dit Mercy.

- Mais de là à être à deux doigts de se noyer… il y a de la marge.

Ben referma la fenêtre après avoir jeté son mégot et m'enlaça en me chuchotant :

- On en fait des choses stupides par amour.

Je secouai la tête d'un air agacé. Décidément, je n'aimai pas cette partie de l'apprentissage.

- Par contre, on attend un peu que Ben soit entièrement rétabli, nous dit Adam.

- Ah parce que tu crois qu'il n'est pas rétabli après la nuit qu'il nous a fait subir ? lui demanda Mercy, amusée.

Une fois de plus, j'étais rouge de honte et cherchai un endroit où me cacher. Non mais on avait été si bruyants ?

- Tous des jaloux… dit Ben en souriant.

- Ah non, ça éveille les sens chez certaines plutôt… lança ironiquement Adam en regardant Mercy.

- Comme si ça te déplaisait…

Elle l'embrassa avant de sortir de la cuisine, Adam à sa suite, nous souhaitant bonne journée. Je sentis déjà le souffle de Ben dans mon cou.

- Ben, je dois aller chez moi là…

- Je te suis dans ce cas.

- Sans arrières pensées !

Il jura sur son torse.

- Jamais !

- J'en doute sincèrement, entre les trois fois de cette nuit et la fois de ce matin… je ne pense pas que tu en restes là…

Il plissa les yeux en me regardant.

- Je ne me souviens pas t'avoir entendu me dire d'arrêter… ça t'as donc pas déplu…Tu es même venue me chercher pour la deuxième fois…

- Oui mais on ne va pas faire que ça, ok ?

- Je te rappelle juste que ça fait des semaines que tu me fais tourner en rond et que j'ai pas mal de pression si tu vois ce que je veux dire, t'étonnes pas si je te colle souvent maintenant…

- Et bien tu iras redescendre la pression manuellement, si tu vois ce que je veux dire…

Il écarquilla les yeux et pris une tête faussement choquée.

- Vous me choquez mademoiselle Garner !

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de rire. La situation était plus que ridicule et on partait sur un délire purement inutile. Je l'enlaçai et l'embrassai. Je l'arrêtai rapidement en le réprimandant du regard alors qu'il accentuait le baiser et me caressait dans le dos.

- Ben…

Il gémit.

- Je crois que je vais plutôt retourner chez moi et voir si miss Pull/chaussettes comme tu dis, ne m'a pas tout laissé en bordel. C'est pas le genre à se gêner pour faire comme chez elle. On se verra plus tard.

Il était nerveux, je le voyais. Il ne pouvait donc pas s'empêcher de penser au sexe ? Ca promettait s'il ne savait pas se contrôler…

Je rentrai donc chez moi, Ben retournant dans son appartement. La porte avait été effectivement changée et j'étais reconnaissante envers Adam d'avoir fait le nécessaire. En espérant que Ben n'ai pas encore l'idée de la défoncer. Ethan était rentré aussi, sa moto était garée devant. Je le trouvai en compagnie d'une personne que je ne connaissais pas. L'homme était âgé et peu costaud selon moi. Il me regarda arriver en me détaillant de haut en bas.

- Bonjour.

- Guten Tag kleines Mädchen von Marrock (je ne parle pas du tout allemand, donc si c'est faux, c'est absolument normal :p)

Je le regardai en haussant les sourcils, n'ayant absolument rien compris à ce qu'il venait de me dire.

- Euh…

- Tu es la petite-fille du Marrock… la fille du doc aussi. Je suis Zee.

Son nom tilta dans mon esprit. Le fae que Mercy connaissait !

- Ah bonjour ! C'est vous que Mercy a appelé l'autre jour…

- Ja. Peux-tu me montrer à quoi ressemblait le sceau sur la lettre que ta mère a signé avec l'Alpha de Los Angeles ?

- Euh, je n'ai pas gardé la lettre. En fait je ne sais pas ce qu'elle est devenue.

- Je l'ai moi, me dit Ethan avant d'aller dans sa chambre et me rapporter la lettre.

J'étais étonnée de le voir avec.

- C'est Adam qui me l'a redonnée, il a dit qu'elle n'avait plus de valeur mais que ça pourrait intéresser les faes de savoir que l'un d'entre eux a signé un accord entre une humaine et un loup-garou.

- Sauf si c'est un Seigneur Gris qui l'a signée… ajouta Zee en prenant la lettre que lui tendait Ethan.

Il observa attentivement le sceau et haussa un sourcil sur son visage émacié.

- Ce n'est pas le sceau d'un Seigneur gris et ce n'est pas de la magie fae.

- Pas les faes ? Mais alors qui a posé ce sceau ?

- Je n'en suis pas sûr, mais je sais qui pourra nous renseigner, il faut que Mercy contacte son ami fan de scooby-doo.

Je le regardai, ne comprenant rien à rien. Scooby-doo ? Que venait faire Scooby-doo dans cette histoire ?

- Elle ne vous a pas parlé de Stefan ?

- Stefan ? Non, qui c'est ? Demanda Ethan.

- verflixt und zugenäht ! Vous savez quand même qu'il y a un essaim dans les environs ?

Je regardai Ethan, étant complètement perdue devant ce qu'il nous disait –et l'allemand n'aidait pas à m'éclairer.

- Oui, ça je le sais… lui répondit Ethan.

- Qu'est-ce que des abeilles viennent faire ici ?

Ethan éclata de rire et se reprit en voyant l'air énervé de Zee.

- Un essaim de vampires, du Idiotin !

Je regardai à nouveau Ethan, n'étant pas plus avancée. Il n'avait pas prononcé le mot vampire quand même ? Zee regarda Ethan, perplexe.

- Elle n'est pas au courant pour les vampires ?

- Non… pas encore.

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous lui apprenez à cette louve ? A ronger des os ?

Ils devaient plaisanter là, je ne voyais pas d'autre explication. Ils se tournèrent vers moi, Ethan, cherchant à m'expliquer et Zee secouant la tête par dépit.

- Lisa. Les vampires existent. Et ils vivent en groupe qu'on appelle essaim.

- Et ici, il y a un « essaim » de vampires… on parle bien des bonhommes qui sucent le sang dans le cou là ?

Ethan acquiesça.

- C'est pas dur à croire, on a des faes, des loups-garous… pourquoi pas des vampires ? Continua Ethan.

Là il n'avait pas tort.

- Oui on n'est plus à ça près hein…

Je me laissai tomber sur le canapé, les yeux dans le vague.

- Bon je vous laisse, je vais voir si Mercy est au garage pour lui parler de tout ça. Elle vous contactera sûrement d'ici peu. Einen guten Tag noch !

- Oui... Guten tag not…répondais-je, toujours les yeux dans le vague.

- Argh on ne massacre par ma langue kleines Mädchen !

Zee sortit de l'appartement, Ethan le raccompagna jusqu'à la porte et vint me rejoindre sur le canapé ensuite.

- Des vampires hein ?

- Je sais que ça semble fou mais c'est vrai.

Je tournai la tête vers lui.

- Et quelqu'un pensait me le dire un jour ? Ah et dire que Ben se foutait de moi quand je lui disais que les vampires pourraient exister aussi…

- On ne doit pas révéler leur existence au monde. Ben a préféré le garder pour lui et attendre que tu le découvre par toi-même sûrement. Nous les sentons à des kilomètres à la ronde.

- Vous auriez quand même pu me le dire. J'ai l'air de quoi moi maintenant…

Il soupira.

- Il faut aussi que tu apprennes à découvrir les choses par toi-même…

- Et ces vampires, ils sont sympas ?

- Est-ce que les loups-garous sont sympas ?

- Ceux qu'on connaît oui je crois, quel rapport ?

- Ben voilà, ceux que tu connais. Sinon les autres loups sont plutôt bestiaux, non ? Les vampires c'est pareil, on ne peut pas leur faire confiance, ils sont très malins. Stefan est ami avec Mercy, on peut surement lui faire confiance mais bon, restons méfiants.

Je me levai et vit le tas de courrier sur la table de l'entrée. Je le feuilletai et vis une enveloppe provenant de Los Angeles qui avait suivi à ma nouvelle adresse. C'était une réponse au concours que je voulais passer pour me spécialiser dans le domaine de l'anesthésie. J'avais envie de changer de « branche » dans mon métier et ainsi, je pourrai travailler en bloc opératoire, en aidant l'anesthésiste pendant les opérations. J'eu un choc quand je vis qu'il faudrait que je retourne à Los Angeles pour les épreuves. Forcément, vu que j'avais écrit quand je vivais encore là-bas… Est-ce qu'on me laisserait partir ?

- Je dois partir à un concours dans deux mois. Tu penseras à nourrir le poisson rouge et nettoyer la litière du chat pendant mon absence.

- Pfff, pour qui tu me prends ?

Je souris en secouant la tête.

- Ben on a pas d'animaux…

- Et c'est moi la blonde…

Je partis dans un fou rire et me pris un coussin dans la figure.

- Tu vas faire quoi ?

- Me spécialiser. Et le concours est en janvier. Deux jours.

- Ahhhhh mon dieuuu !

Il imita la voix d'une hystérique. Je me demandai ce qui lui arrivait.

- Tu verras pas Ben pendant deux jours !

Je lui renvoyai le coussin pour toute réponse.

- Et ben au moins, les nuits seront calmes et je pourrai dormir.

- Mais c'est fini oui !

Je lui sautai dessus comme j'avais toujours eu l'habitude de faire pour le faire taire quand il me taquinait et bien évidemment, il me plaqua sur le sol, comme toujours.

- Tu comprendras jamais, je suis le maître, toi l'esclave mouahaha.

- Esclave de rien du tout.

Je lui donnai un coup de pied dans le bas du dos et il se poussa.

- Rappelle-moi l'âge qu'on a déjà ?

- Bientôt 25 piges ma vieille… me dit-il dans un grand sourire.

- Et on joue encore comme quand on était gamins…

- Et après… vu tout ce qu'on a rencontré jusqu'ici, on a bien le droit de s'amuser un peu.

Il prit ma tête sous son bras et me la coinça pour m'ébouriffer les cheveux, j'hurlai plus par jeu que par douleur et nous nous retrouvâmes à nous balancer des coussins et tout ce qui nous tombait sous la main en nous courant après.

- Ah non ! Pas la nourriture !

Il me poursuivit avec la bouteille de ketchup et me plaqua au sol pour m'en recouvrir sur la tête.

- Ethan ! Je vais te tuer !

Je me relevai, recouverte de ketchup et lui sautai sur le dos.

On sonna à la porte. Ethan ne se démonta pas et alla ouvrir, moi sur son dos et nous deux recouverts de sauce tomate.

- Attends, on va pas ouvrir comme ça !

- Laisse c'est pour nous.

Il ouvrit et je vis Warren et Kyle, suivis de peu par Ben. Tous les trois nous regardèrent en haussant les sourcils.

- On s'amuse bien par ici… lança Warren, amusé.

Je descendais du dos d'Ethan, gênée.

- Ah j'ai oublié de te dire que je les avais invités pour la soirée. On va se faire une partie de Wii…

- T'aurais pu me prévenir…

Je m'essuyai le visage et Ben s'approcha, amusé. Il pris du ketchup sur ma joue avec son doigt et le suça.

- Lisa au ketchup, faudra me donner la recette.

Warren et Kyle avancèrent, et virent les dégâts dans le salon.

- On a eu une alerte à la bombe aujourd'hui ?

Ethan les avait invités et on avait joué comme des gosses juste avant. Bravo. J'étais honteuse.

- Je calmais un peu ma petite sœur, elle est tendue en ce moment.

Je ne pensais pas qu'il dirait à Ben de venir, d'ailleurs il ne m'avait rien dit.

- Tu aurai pu me dire qu'on aurait du monde ce soir, lui chuchotais-je dans la cuisine alors qu'on se nettoyait un peu.

- On fait une soirée pour s'amuser un peu, on n'en fait jamais… Au moins tu es détendue.

- Mais Ben… je ne pensais pas le revoir ce soir…

- T'es pas contente ?

- Si, bien sûr que si…

Mais s'il a encore envie, je fais quoi, je le vire du salon ? On était censé être chacun chez soi pour éviter les tentations –surtout pour lui- et nous revoilà dans la même pièce le soir-même. Quel faiseur de trouble mon frère quand il s'y mettait…

Etonnement, la soirée fut très agréable Ethan lança la Wii et nous jouâmes à tour de rôle à divers jeux plus fous les uns que les autres. Kyle était largement devancé car peu habitué à jouer et Ethan était en seconde position juste derrière Ben.

- Normal, t'es un Geek toi, tu passes ta vie sur les ordis et les consoles… lui dit Ethan, mauvais perdant.

Quand ce fut mon tour de jouer, étrangement, la télécommande eut du mal à fonctionner et au bout de cinq minutes d'essais de relancer le jeu qui plantait, j'abandonnai et les laissai jouer entre hommes. Ils étaient vraiment absorbés par la console, surtout depuis que Warren avait lancé un jeu de course, je m'éclipsai donc pour aller consulter mes mails, ça faisait un moment que je n'avais pas été vérifier. Je chargeai l'ordinateur et regardai de temps en temps au-dessus de l'écran pour les voir rire et se pousser quand l'un passait devant l'autre sur l'écran avec sa voiture. De vrais gamins… des gamins loups-garous dans mon salon… rien de plus normal. Puis je regardai l'écran de mon ordinateur allumé et virer au… bleu. J'appuyai sur toutes les touches pour tenter de le débloquer, mais rien n'y fit. Puis j'eu droit à un écran noir qui se relança plusieurs fois de suite, suivi d'un écran vert à rayures qui dansaient devant mes yeux. Ethan allait me tuer une fois de plus. Je levai le doigt, timidement en l'appelant.

- Euh… Ethan…il est encore garanti le pc ?

Il ne se retourna pas et continua de jouer en me répondant.

- Non, je pense pas. Pourquoi ?

- Comme ça…

Il y eut un moment de flottement et Ethan mis le jeu sur pause en baissant la tête.

- Ne me dit pas que tu as _encore_ planté l'ordi…

- Euh… ça se pourrait ?

Il souffla et se leva pour venir voir, Ben le suivant, légèrement amusé.

- Ah bien, bravo…

- J'ai rien fait, ça s'est mis tout seul !

- Laisse, je vais m'en occuper, lui dit Ben en me poussant pour prendre ma place.

- Je sais pas comment elle fait mais elle plante la moitié des ordis qu'elle touche.

- Juste des mauvaises ondes, ça peut arriver… Lisa, fais-moi plaisir, ne touche jamais à mes ordis chez moi.

Ben me sourit ironiquement et je le laissai bidouiller l'ordinateur pour aller m'asseoir dans le canapé. Les hommes occupés à jouer à la console d'un côté et Ben à traficoter l'ordinateur de l'autre, je commençai à m'ennuyer et trouver le temps long je fermai les yeux et m'assoupi rapidement vu l'heure tardive à présent et… la nuit précédente qui avait été peu reposante.

Aussitôt, je me retrouvai plongée dans mon rêve récurrent avec un petit changement cependant. La femme qui se tenait en face de moi avait un aspect moins agréable au premier coup d'œil et avait la peau blafarde, les joues creusées et de longues canines qui saillaient de ses gencives. Elle ne chantait plus et me regardait approcher avec ses yeux sombres et vides de toute vie. Elle me sourit et me tendit la main pour que je lui donne la mienne. Chose que je fis sans rien contrôler, je vis ma main reposer dans la sienne et elle se pencha au-dessus. Je vis sa langue sortir pour venir lécher la fine peau de mon poignet et y planter ses canines. Je la voyais me vider de mon sang, me regardant par moments en souriant d'un air déplaisant et effrayant. Je tentai de retirer mon poignet mais elle s'agrippait à moi comme une forcenée et je tentais de me débattre en hurlant mais aucun son ne sortait de ma bouche. Elle se releva et je vis son visage effrayant, difforme, qui n'avait plus rien d'humain se projeter sur moi et me planter ses crocs dans le cou une nouvelle douleur lancinante à cet endroit cette fois et j'hurlai de terreur et de douleur.

_- Mienne…_

Je m'éveillai en sentant qu'on me secouait vivement et en m'appelant. Je me débattais en essayant de lui faire enlever les crocs de mon cou.

- Lisa… oh ! Réveille-toi ! Tu fais encore un cauchemar !

Ethan était penché au-dessus de moi, en train de me donner des claques légères et je vis également Ben, qui me tenait les mains. Je papillonnai des yeux, cherchant à savoir si j'étais dans mon rêve ou dans la réalité. Je me relevai en portant les mains à mon cou, prise de panique en sentant encore la douleur à cet endroit. Il n'y avait aucune morsure.

- Quoi… tu avais des vampires dans tes rêves ? Me demanda Ethan.

- A force d'en parler, j'en rêve moi…

Je restai assise, les hommes m'entourant autour du canapé.

- Tu rêves souvent de vampires ? Demanda Warren.

- Première fois, depuis qu'on m'en a parlé…

- Tu as vu le buveur de sang copain avec Mercy ? Demanda Ben.

Ethan expliqua la visite de Zee et le fait qu'il pensait que les vampires pouvaient être impliqués dans l'histoire nous concernant avec mon frère.

- Je pensai qu'elle savait pour les vampires… nous dit Warren. Elle ne les a pas sentis ?

- En fait, elle les a sûrement sentis mais n'a pas expliqué ce que c'était.

- C'est rien, c'est juste un rêve, on va pas épiloguer là-dessus ! Leur dis-je en me relevant.

Je leur souri pour tenter de les rassurer.

- Ca va ! Vous ne faites jamais de cauchemars après avoir vu un film d'horreur ?

Kyle eut un sourire amusé.

- Je pense que c'est un truc de femme ça…

Les trois autres rirent de bon cœur et je repartais dans la cuisine, vexée. En vérité, je n'étais pas vexée, mais apeurée. Ce rêve semblait réel –comme les précédents- et j'aurai cru vraiment sentir les crocs se planter dans mon cou et je portai à nouveau la main à l'endroit où je les avais sentis. Je regardai par la fenêtre, laissant mon regard vagabonder sur les voitures qui défilaient dans la rue principale, repensant à la brève rencontre avec Conrad. Ainsi, ma mère nous avait donnés en quelque sorte à l'Alpha. Je tombai des nues d'apprendre ça. Elle avait connu le monde magique bien plus que je ne le pensais –via son travail, il lui arrivait de défendre des faes ou des loups-garous il y a peu- et avait même fait appel à des faes ou des vampires pour rédiger ce court contrat. Mais pour quelle raison voulait-elle que l'on soit sous la coupe de Conrad ? Ce dernier, apparemment, me voulait pour assurer sa descendance –on me l'avait assez répété- mais il avait vite compris que je ne le ferai jamais et qu'à présent j'étais avec un des loups de la meute d'Adam, un de ses ennemis. Meute à laquelle j'étais liée à présent, il ne pouvait donc pas disposer de moi comme il le voulait. Nous savions à présent que Marie, ma mère, avait signé un contrat avec soit des faes, ce que Zee désapprouvait, soit des vampires. C'est là que je ne saisissais pas pour quelles raisons elle avait fait appel à eux. Des loups-garous je veux bien, mais des vampires ? Que pouvais-je bien leur apporter ? J'avais cru comprendre qu'ils n'étaient pas très amis avec les loups-garous. Je ressentis une douleur au niveau du cœur. C'était la douleur de la trahison, celle de ma mère qui m'avait en gros, vendu à un type complètement déjanté aux desseins malfaisants, préférant finalement que le fils qu'elle reniait –du moins le pensais-je- vive pendant que moi je servais de mère porteuse. Ces loups sont fous… J'allai dans ma chambre, me sentant envahie d'une profonde détresse. Quand on se sent aimée et choyée par sa mère, et qu'on apprend qu'en fait, elle n'hésiterait pas à nous refourguer le moment venu, il fallait revoir sa vie à la baisse. Assise sur mon lit, les yeux rivés sur une des rares photos où nous étions tous les trois dessus –j'avais insisté pour qu'on pose tous les trois à un Noël il y a trois ans- je me mis à pleurer en la prenant dans ma main. Douleur mêlée de tristesse et de colère. Pourquoi Ethan avait à tout prix voulu retrouver notre père –bien que j'en sois heureuse aujourd'hui- tous ces ennuis ne seraient pas arrivés…

Je sentis soudainement deux bras venir m'enserrer par la taille et une tête se poser sur mon épaule. Je laissai ma tête reposer sur le torse de Ben, venu s'asseoir derrière moi. Il ne dit rien et je le remerciai silencieusement pour sa compréhension. Je n'avais pas envie de parler et il devait le ressentir, comme il devait sentir ma douleur en regardant cette photo.


	15. Chapter 15

**Réponses aux reviews à la fin )**

Ce chapitre est un peu plus long que les autres car beaucoup de choses à mettre dedans ^^

Vous trouviez qu'Adam était un enfoiré pour ses méthodes douteuses ? Vous risquez de le détester là XD

**-15-**

La première fois qu'on rencontre un vampire, on s'attend à voir un homme élégant avec les cheveux plaqués sur la tête, le regard sombre et le teint blanc, vêtu d'un costume classe du moyen-âge, sans oublier la cape bien entendu. Bon là, j'eu droit à la version plus cool, avec un pantalon large et un sweet, un bandana sur les cheveux et le summum : un van décoré aux couleurs de la mystery machine dans Scooby Doo. Il avait juste le teint blafard qui collait avec l'image qu'on se fait du vampire. Manquait que le super costume élégant. Ok, donc les vampires savaient vraiment s'adapter aux différentes époques. Mercy l'accompagnait et ils étaient venus nous rencontrer la semaine après l'affrontement avec Conrad.

- Lisa, Ethan, voici Stefan, un ami qui m'a aidé plusieurs fois.

Bizarre comme elle semblait dire le mot « ami » sur un ton léger. Le dénommé Stefan s'inclina, ce qui contrastait avec sa tenue.

- Plutôt cool pour un vampire, lança Ethan.

- J'aime me démarquer de mes semblables… répondit simplement le vampire en souriant.

Je guettai discrètement ses lèvres pour voir si l'on apercevait ses crocs. Heureusement, il n'y avait rien, sinon je pense que mon angoisse aurait été légèrement visible. Son regard se posa sur moi.

- Vous savez que vous affolez un peu ma maîtresse ?

- J'affole votre maîtresse ?

- C'est compréhensible… Votre sang a vraiment l'air _particulier_.

Il n'allait quand même pas me mordre ? Instinctivement –et surtout bêtement- je portai les mains à mon cou. Stefan émit un rire.

- Ne vous en faites pas, je ne vais pas vous mordre.

Je baissai mes mains, me demandant s'il sentait combien j'étais mal à l'aise en sa présence. Bien qu'il semblât assez sympathique, je n'aimai pas l'idée d'avoir un mort-vivant en face de moi.

- Je ne pense pas que je plaise beaucoup à ton amie, Mercedes… lança Stefan en la regardant.

- Elle n'a pas l'habitude de croiser des vampires surtout…

Je croisai le regard de Stefan un instant et malgré le fait que je ne voulais que croiser ses yeux, je me retrouvai plongée dedans. Me sentant vide tout à coup, je ne bougeai plus et me sentait comme happée par son regard.

- Stefan…

Le contact visuel fut interrompu car Stefan détourna les yeux.

- Pardon. Je n'ai pas vraiment voulu le faire, mais elle n'a pas l'air de beaucoup résister à mon pouvoir…

Je cherchai autour de moi s'il s'était passé quelque chose.

- Qu'est-ce que vous m'avez fait ?

- Rien, j'ai juste eu une facilité déconcertante pour vous mettre sous mon pouvoir, il faudra faire attention, des vampires mal intentionnés pourraient en profiter.

- Des vampires mal intentionnés ? Qui par exemple ?

- Certains de l'essaim du coin par exemple mais comme vous êtes sous la protection de l'Alpha, ils ne s'aventurent pas jusqu'à vous.

- C'est rassurant…

Stefan sourit légèrement et regarda Mercy.

- Tu as une lettre pour moi m'as-tu dit ?

- Oh oui !

Mercy se tourna vers Ethan qui acquiesça et alla chercher à nouveau la lettre qu'avait rédigé ma mère, le fameux contrat conclu entre Conrad et elle. Il la tendit au vampire qui la lut et fini par écarquiller les sourcils.

- Alors ? Lui demanda Mercy.

- Alors… il s'agit bien d'un sceau de vampires. Mais ce que je ne saisis pas, c'est que c'est le sceau du Maître de Milan… Il est certes très puissant, mais que vient-il faire dans une affaire de loups-garous aux Etats-Unis ?

- Milan ? Marsilia aurait pu le contacter ?

Stefan se tourna vers Mercy.

- Je ne pense pas, elle a été chassée je te rappelle… Ou alors elle dissimule des choses dont je n'ai pas connaissance.

- Stefan ?

Ethan me regardait en appelant le vampire.

- Oui ?

- Est-ce que Lisa est en danger ?

Stefan me regarda.

- En danger, je ne saurai le dire… mais cette histoire est vraiment très étrange et je ne sais pas ce qui se passe. Laissez-moi mener mon enquête de mon côté, j'en saurai peut-être plus. Seulement… faites attention et ne faites confiance à aucun autre vampire, excepté moi.

Il regarda Mercy en disant ça, qui se contenta d'arquer un sourcil en croisant les bras.

- J'emmène la lettre avec moi. Vous aurez de mes nouvelles bientôt…

Stefan nous salua et quelques secondes après, il disparut. Je regardai autour de nous, n'ayant rien compris.

- Il… il a disparu ?

- Stefan adore disparaitre… Bon je vais aller mettre Adam au courant de ce qu'on vient d'apprendre, ça va surement beaucoup l'intéresser.

Mercy attrapa son sac et me regarda.

- Surtout, ne fait pas confiance aux vampires. Comme tu l'as vu, il leur suffit d'un regard pour t'hypnotiser, tu es une humaine avant tout et très facile à obtenir. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils viennent faire ici mais on va tâcher d'être prudents.

Puis elle sortit de l'appartement. J'avais des frissons en repensant à la manière dont Stefan m'avait mise sous son contrôle : un simple regard et hop, on devient presque un zombie…

Les jours commencèrent à passer, se refroidissant de plus en plus et mon entrainement devenait de plus en plus difficile. Adam n'hésitait pas à me faire souffrir pour que je réagisse et que je parvienne à garder le loup en moi en restant humaine. C'était la partie la plus difficile pour moi. Un soir, il nous demanda de rester dormir chez lui, Ethan, Sam, Warren, Ben et moi. Il précisait bien que c'était pour pouvoir se lever aux aurores et aller le plus tôt possible dans la forêt la plus proche et recommencer à tenter le sauvetage de Ben dans l'eau le pauvre en avait ras la casquette de devoir jouer le rôle de la jouvencelle en détresse comme il disait et râlait à l'idée de devoir replonger dans l'eau glacée.

- Dormez bien, demain risque d'être assez mouvementé… nous avait dit Adam en nous regardant monter avec Ben, le soir venu.

- Ouai, une fois de plus, je me retrouve à l'eau… lança Ben, peu enjoué à cette idée.

Je souris en le suivant dans l'escalier, nonchalamment. J'étais fatiguée. Ma semaine à l'hôpital avait été assez difficile, plus les entrainements, j'avais du mal à tenir le rythme. Je baillai à m'en décrocher la mâchoire en arrivant en haut de l'escalier quand je sentis deux bras me lever dans les airs et m'emmener jusqu'à la chambre. Ben me regardait avec la lueur habituelle qui me faisait comprendre qu'il avait besoin de moi ce soir-là… mais j'étais vraiment HS et je ne savais pas si je pourrai tenir le rythme. Il me déposa sur le lit et m'embrassa furtivement avant de se relever.

- Tu bouges pas, j'en ai pour deux minutes !

J'acquiesçai et le laissai repartir dans le couloir, sûrement pour aller dans la salle de bain. J'en profitai pour m'allonger et fermer les yeux. Je m'endormis aussitôt.

Je fus réveillée en sursaut par la lumière qui s'alluma violemment et la voix d'Adam qui m'hurla dans les oreilles.

- Debout ! C'est l'heure !

Je tombai du lit en cherchant à savoir où je me trouvai, complètement perdue.

- Allez ! Bouge-toi, on y va !

Je le regardai dans le flou total, et regardai l'heure sur le réveil. Trois heures du matin. J'ouvrai grand les yeux.

- Hein ? Trois heures ? Mais…

- Pas de discussion et sors de cette chambre dans une minute ou tu vas le sentir passer. Exécution !

Je sautai sur place en entendant le dernier mot. On se serait cru à l'armée en l'entendant parler. Adam sortit et je me retrouvai à genoux sur le sol.

- Il te reste trente secondes !

Adam attendait dehors et je me dépêchai de passer mes chaussures, vu que je m'étais endormie habillée.

- Dix ! Neuf !

Je continuai à lasser ma basket en sautillant jusque dans le couloir et me retrouvai en face d'un A dam au sourire carnassier qui me jugeait du regard.

- En avant, et pas un mot !

Il se croyait à l'armée ? Et il aimait ça le salaud ! Je le suivais dans l'escalier, complètement à l'ouest et arrivai en bas sans vraiment m'en rendre compte. Tout était silencieux et endormi dans la maison, sauf Adam et moi qui avancions pour aller dehors. Mais où était Ben ? Et les autres ? J'étais la seule à bénéficier de ce traitement de faveur ? Il faisait un froid épouvantable dehors et je n'avais que mon pull et mon pantalon sur moi.

Adam s'arrêta et me fit face. La lueur de la lune pas encore pleine se reflétait sur lui et il leva la tête pour l'observer. L'instant d'après quand il baissa la tête, ses yeux étaient recouverts d'une fine pellicule dorée et j'étais comme hypnotisée par son regard. C'était la première fois qu'il me regardait de cette façon. Je ne pouvais que baisser la tête en signe de respect et de soumission.

L'instant d'après, je sentis une morsure au niveau de la jambe, je tournai la tête et vit Ethan sous forme de loup quelques secondes avant que le loup ne s'insinue en moi. A nouveau, la douleur me traversa et je sentis mes muscles se contracter sous la force qui commençait à prendre possession de mon corps. Je m'habituai de plus en plus au changement et la présence d'Adam y était pour beaucoup. L'Alpha nous soulageait en quelque sorte et je lui en étais reconnaissante.

- Amenez-les ! Ordonna Adam, une fois que j'eu fini de changer.

Je vis sortir des côtés de la maison Sam et Warren, suivis de Ben et de Stefan. Que faisait le vampire ici ?

- Loup, je ne suis pas fan de ton idée mais si ça peut aider…

- Ca aidera, ne t'inquiètes pas de ça.

- Bon on fait ça vite qu'on en finisse… Lança Ben.

Je m'impatientai, qu'allaient-ils faire ? J'eu la réponse à ma question en voyant Stefan venir mordre Ben dans le cou. Celui-ci eut une grimace face à ce contact et mon cœur accéléra.

- Lisa…si tu changes, tu pourras arrêter Stefan et empêcher que Ben ne soit vidé de son sang… A toi de choisir.

Adam était fou ! Pourquoi tenter quelque chose d'aussi risqué ?

- Vas-y Lisa, tu peux le faire, me dit Ethan qui avait récupéré après son changement.

Je me concentrai en espérant vraiment y arriver. Je voyais Ben fermer les yeux en essayant de repousser la tête de Stefan sans y parvenir ou sans forcer, je ne saurai dire. Stefan releva la tête et je croisai à nouveau son regard qui m'hypnotisait.

_Il sera à moi si tu ne fais rien…_

Je l'entendais dans ma tête ! Son regard n'avait pas le même pouvoir quand j'étais sous forme de louve, mais il était tout de même puissant et je luttai pour me sortir de ses yeux rougeoyants.

_Lisa…_ prévint la voix d'Adam dans ma tête également.

Ca faisait beaucoup de voix pour moi là et je commençai à saturer, d'autant plus que Stefan ne semblait pas vouloir s'arrêter. Je commençai à sentir les effets du changement à nouveau et regardai mon corps se transformer, reprenant petit à petit son apparence humaine, un effort long et douloureux et j'espérai que j'arriverai à le terminer à temps pour éviter à Ben d'être vidé de son sang. Quand je finissais, Adam m'aida à me relever et je me sentais différente. Le loup était en moi, je le sentais, mais j'arrivai à contrôler mon corps sans que celui-ci ne le fasse à ma place. Mes sens étaient beaucoup plus développés aussi, je pouvais entendre et sentir un lapin qui mangeait dans le terrain à côté. Je relevai la tête et vit que Stefan avait lâché Ben, ce dernier étant assis en tailleur pour reprendre des forces. En le voyant dans cet état, je sentis une envie de tuer Stefan sur le champ et cela dû se sentir car Adam me bloqua avec sa main au niveau de l'estomac.

- Doucement. Stefan a arrêté depuis plus longtemps que tu ne penses, Ben va vite récupérer.

Je regardai Adam, en proie à une colère grandissante.

- Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? La prochaine fois ça sera quoi, le découper en morceaux ?

Je grognai. Première fois que je grognai en étant humaine avec le loup en moi. Ca me surprit moi-même et Adam eut un sourire. Ce qui m'agaça encore plus.

- Il fallait t'obliger à penser à la place de ton loup, lui aurait sûrement tenté d'attaquer Stefan, mais tu as préféré obéir pour sauver Ben, comme c'était convenu. Désolé de t'imposer ça, mais tu vois toi-même… ça a fonctionné.

Je me dirigeai vers Ben, croisant Sam qui semblait pensif en me voyant arriver. Il parla à Adam.

- Le loup est encore très présent, il va lui falloir du temps pour s'habituer à sa présence en elle.

- Elle y arrivera, on va lui laisser le garder quelques jours.

- J'aime pas être humain à 100%, j'ai l'impression qu'il me manque quelque chose… leur dit Ethan.

- Et bien pour une fois, tu vivras comme un humain « normal », tu sais que beaucoup aimeraient redevenir comme ça parmi nos frères ? Lui répondit Sam.

- Par contre, je veux qu'elle soit étroitement surveillée, donc pas de sortie pour l'instant, ou juste accompagnée. Et pas de travail à l'hôpital, elle n'a pas ton contrôle Sam.

Adam dictait ses ordres et je ne pouvais qu'obéir. Je me retrouvai à côté de Ben qui était à genoux à présent, et le vit relever la tête. Il était pâle. Je jetai un œil à Stefan qui restait là et il haussa les épaules.

- Vraiment désolé d'avoir participé, mais je leur devais un service.

- Tu parles d'un service… grognai-je.

Je m'agenouillai aux côtés de Ben et posai sa tête contre ma poitrine. Il renifla mon odeur et me serra fortement contre lui. Il semblait perdu et amorphe.

- On va l'aider à regagner sa chambre, il a besoin de récupérer. Merci de ton aide Stefan.

- Curieuse aide mais si ça a pu vous être utile…

Puis il se tourna vers moi.

- Signora Lisa, j'ai aussi fait quelques recherches de mon côté, il semblerait que le Maître de Milan ait pris contact avec l'essaim de Los Angeles. Je continue de chercher de ce côté-là, et je vous tiens au courant d'ici peu.

Puis il s'inclina avant de disparaitre. Bon dieu, je n'aimai pas ces apparitions/disparitions en un clin d'œil.

- Le maître de Milan ? De quoi parlait-il Lisa ?

Sam me regardait, perplexe.

- Le sceau sur la lettre n'est pas celui d'un fae mais d'un vampire et Stefan nous a dit qu'il s'agirait du sceau de Milan.

Adam, Sam et Warren se regardèrent.

- Je vais t'intégrer à la meute le plus rapidement possible, décréta Adam.

- Quoi ? Mais je suis déjà dans la meute…

- Tu n'es pas liée à la meute. S'il t'arrive quelque chose, nous ne pourrons pas le sentir. Je ferai ça quand Darryl sera rentré.

Darryl était en déplacement pour son travail. Il fallait sûrement la présence des seconds de l'Alpha pour me lier à la meute…

- Pourquoi maintenant ? Il risque de se passer quelque chose ?

- Nous ne savons absolument rien, mais avec les vampires il vaut mieux être prudents, ils sont bien plus malins que Conrad qui a commis de grosses erreurs. J'aimerai savoir pour quelles raisons le chef de l'essaim de Milan a pris contact avec lui…

Je baillai largement et me ressaisis rapidement. Il fallait dire que le réveil brutal plus le changement et le loup qui sommeillait en moi à présent ne m'aidaient pas à me tenir éveillée.

- Allez vous coucher avec Ben, me dit Adam.

Warren m'aida à le remonter alors que Ben semblait en proie à un sommeil profond. Je n'aimai vraiment pas l'idée qu'il doive être mordu par un vampire pour que je puisse garder le loup en moi, c'était ignoble et inhumain. En même temps, on parlait de loups, donc le côté humain n'existait plus vraiment. Adam avait trouvé un bon point sensible en se servant de lui comme monnaie d'échange.

- Je te laisse le border madame l'infirmière, me lança Warren en souriant.

Puis il poursuivit en me voyant secouer la tête.

- Maintenant que tu as le loup, Adam va arrêter ses expériences pour te faire réagir, Ben ne sera plus le cobaye, t'en fais pas.

- J'espère bien, ça commence à m'énerver sévère cette façon de faire. Pauvre Ben, il en prend plein la tête alors que je ne lui ai rien demandé.

- Il se propose à chaque fois tu sais. Ethan voulait le faire aussi mais Adam a préféré que ça soit Ben qui le fasse et comme il le voulait… il a sauté sur l'occasion.

Il me prit par les épaules.

- Tu sais, tu as beaucoup de mâles dans la meute qui te voulaient uniquement comme compagne, comme reproductrice. Mais aucun ne t'aimai réellement. Tu as juste gardé le seul qui t'aime et qui te sera fidèle. Et ca commence par quelques petits sacrifices comme celui de ce soir…

Il me sourit et me regarda intensément.

- Ton loup est pas mal présent, rien que dans ton regard. Mets-toi en paix avec lui pour que vous soyez en fusion. Ah et mets des boules Quies si tu veux réussir à dormir…

Il fit un sourire en coin et sortit de la chambre. Je regardai celle-ci se refermer et me demandai pourquoi il voulait que je mette des boules Quies Je sus pour quelles raisons quand je vins m'allonger près de Ben –toujours profondément endormi- et que je fermai les yeux dans le noir. Je pouvais entendre ce qui se passait dehors ! Mon ouïe était si fine que j'entendais le lapin de tout à l'heure qui sautait vers la propriété, éveillant en moi mon instinct de chasse.

_On se calme… pas l'heure d'aller tuer… laisse le joli lapinou, tu le boufferas demain…_

Je regardai le plafond en luttant contre mon envie d'aller trucider la peluche vivante dehors. C'est horrible cette sensation de vouloir à tout prix manger quelque chose de vivant en sentant son odeur qui vous chatouille les narines. J'arrivai même à le sentir maintenant ! Ils faisaient des boules Quies pour les narines par hasard ? Même ma vision se trouvait améliorée. Nous étions dans le noir et pourtant je distinguai les meubles dans la pièce. J'étais habituée à ressentir ces sensations sous forme de louve, mais sous forme humaine, c'était bien la première fois. C'était déroutant.

Je tournai la tête vers Ben qui ronflait doucement à présent. Comment arrivait-il à dormir en ayant tous ses sens en alerte comme moi ? D'ailleurs comment parvenaient les autres à dormir sur leurs deux oreilles ? Je suivi donc le conseil de Warren et pris des morceaux de coton pour me faire des bouchons à mettre dans les oreilles. Me réinstallant dans le lit, n'entendant plus Ben respirer lourdement au passage, je fermai à nouveau les yeux. Mais là ce fut pire, le silence pesant me donna des sueurs froides. Je n'étais pas tranquille car je n'entendais rien. Là c'est l'instinct de survie qui se sentait menacé et qui se mit en route du coup. Je rouvrais les yeux et regardai le plafond en retirant les boules de coton. Le lapin sautillait toujours dehors et je luttai réellement pour ne pas aller le chercher avec mes dents.

Une fille qui gambade en pleine nuit en pyjashort pieds nus en plein mois de novembre dans un jardin, ça peut paraitre bizarre, alors imaginez cette même fille courir après un lapin sans défense et vouloir le croquer à tout prix, et y parvenir pour se retrouver avec la bouche barbouillée de sang frais… on l'enfermerait illico dans un asile. Sauf s'il s'agit d'une louve-garou, ce qui était mon cas. Et là je me sentais pleinement rassasiée un bon petit goût le lapinou…

J'étais en proie à une fatigue qui me tenait depuis la veille et m'arracher de mon lit à trois heures du matin pour me faire changer deux fois n'était pas de tout repos. Trop lasse pour remonter, je m'allongeai sous des buissons et m'endormi tranquillement, étant en parfaite harmonie à l'extérieur, les bruits que je pouvais entendre ne me dérangeant pas autant qu'à l'intérieur de la maison.

- Aheum.

J'ouvrai les yeux sous un rayon de soleil qui m'aveugla et une silhouette qui se trouvait en plein dans ce rayon.

- La prochaine fois, demande-moi un lit de paille, ça évitera qu'on se demande où tu es passée…

La voix d'Adam résonnait à mes oreilles et je cherchai où je me trouvai en ouvrant de grands yeux. Il me tendit la main et je la saisis pour me relever, encore un peu hébétée. Mes sens étaient en alerte et je regardai l'Alpha en face de moi, cherchant des réponses.

- Hum, la chasse nocturne sous forme humaine, ce n'est pas le plus agréable… ça laisse plus de traces…

Il me montra mon menton et le haut de mon tee-shirt. Il était couvert de sang. Je sursautai et me rappelai le lapin de la veille.

- Viens, il va te falloir un peu plus de temps pour te faire à ton loup sous forme humaine, ce ne sont pas les mêmes sensations qu'en étant le loup à part entière…

Je suivi Adam qui était habillé en costume pour aller travailler. Nous arrivâmes sur le perron de sa maison, voyant Sam nous attendant, les bras croisés. Il écarquilla un sourcil en me voyant arriver.

- Chasse nocturne ? Tu aurais pu nous prévenir que tu sortais, on ne peut pas être sur ton dos 24h/24.

- Désolé, j'ai pas calculé, le lapin m'agaçait, j'ai été le zigouiller. Je n'arrivai pas à dormir…

Adam eut un sourire amusé et nous laissa pour repartir dans la villa. Sam contempla mon tee-shirt.

- Je dois aller travailler, Ben va rester avec toi aujourd'hui, Ethan doit aussi aller travailler. Tu ne fais rien de plus que « zigouiller » des lapins si l'envie de tuer te prends, d'accord ?

- Ce n'est pas trop au programme je pense…

Je sentais qu'il était tendu, je ne savais pas pourquoi par contre…

- Ne fais pas de choses imprudentes, c'est tout.

Il descendit les marches sans un mot de plus et s'éloigna dans sa voiture qui démarra quelques secondes après. Je me demandai vraiment ce qu'il avait ce matin…Je rentrai dans la maison apparemment déserte, mais mon ouïe plutôt aiguisée me renseigna sur les bruits à l'étage. Il y avait deux personnes encore. Je sentais l'odeur de Jesse et celle de Ben. Les pas de Jesse se rapprochèrent de l'escalier et je la vis arriver toute pimpante pour aller au lycée.

- Ohlala ! T'as passé la nuit avec des vampires ? T'as du sang partout…

Elle me regarda d'un air étonné et se recula.

- Euh Ben ?

Elle appela en regardant en haut. Ben arriva rapidement, passant son tee-shirt sur le torse. Mon pouls s'accéléra.

- Lisa ! Tu étais où ? Mais… qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

Il fronça les sourcils et regarda Jesse.

- Ok Jesse, tu pars au lycée, elle n'est pas trop contrôlable avec son loup pour le moment…

- Quoi, elle a le loup en elle maintenant ? A y est ? Tu as réussi ?

Jesse semblait vouloir discuter mais Ben lui fit signe de partir.

- C'est bon, j'vous laisse !

Elle partit en râlant et sortit de la maison. Ben se tourna alors vers moi en me prenant les mains.

- J'étais inquiet ce matin, Adam ne te trouvait pas dans la maison mais ton odeur était présente encore… Tu as passé la nuit dehors ?

C'est fou, plus je le regardai et plus j'avais le cœur qui accélérait en le voyant.

- Lisa…

J'avais comme des pulsions en moi qui me disaient de carrément lui sauter dessus, c'est dingue ce changement !

- A quoi est-ce que tu penses en ce moment ?

A te sauter dessus et faire l'amour sauvagement ? Non non, je peux pas dire ça… Flute, il a du deviner à son regard amusé.

- Vas-y, dis à quoi tu penses là, ton regard luit un peu trop pour que ça soit catholique… Et en plus tu rougies… dis-moi…

Son regard m'oppresse et m'envoute, c'est carrément… dément. Pour répondre à sa question, je me contente de l'embrasser furieusement en lui tenant la tête de mes mains, il est surpris par tant d'enthousiasme de ma part et me retient les mains pour reculer quelque peu.

- Oh doucement là, t'es pas dans ton état normal, ça serait pas sympa de ma part d'en profiter… et le sang séché dès le matin, c'est pas très appétissant.

Je tentai de l'embrasser à nouveau, toujours autant attirée par lui et voulant le sentir contre moi, mais il me tint fermement les mains, je grognai de mécontentement.

- On va se calmer jeune louve… C'est carrément plus que tentant mais on fera rien tant que tu contrôleras pas mieux ton loup. Viens plutôt prendre une douche, t'as du sang partout…

Il me tint fermement la main pour me faire monter l'escalier et je tentai de me défaire de sa prise de fer, ma force étant plus importante à présent. Il se contenta de tourner la tête et de me montrer son regard de dominant –après tout, je n'étais que la toute dernière dans la hiérarchie et je ne faisais pas entièrement partie de la meute, je lui devais donc le respect, même s'il était mon compagnon- un regard doré qui me faisait baisser la tête et le suivre docilement. Il me laissa dans la salle de bain et je passai sous la douche pour me décrasser. Je vis le sang couler dans le bac et me demandai à quoi je pouvais ressembler juste avant. Une fois propre je passai la serviette en l'attachant autour de ma poitrine et sortit de la salle de bain. Et bing, revoir Ben en face de moi ne m'aidait pas à garder mon sang-froid. J'avais irrésistiblement envie de lui… il dû à nouveau le remarquer car il me passa mes vêtements en gardant toujours cet air distant, du moins essayait-il car j'arrivai tout de même à sentir son pouls battre assez rapidement. C'était plus fort que moi, je le voulais… je laissai donc tomber ma serviette sur le sol et m'approchai de lui doucement.

- Lisa… arrête ça…

Je souriais car je sentais qu'il avait du mal à résister tout de même. L'odeur d'excitation me parvint jusqu'aux narines. Après tout, il restait un homme et la vision de moi nue ne le rendait pas insensible… surtout dans ce moment précis. J'étais déjà contre lui à lui mordiller le lobe de l'oreille sans qu'il tente de me repousser et je le sentis gémir de plaisir.

- Nom de dieu… tu me fais faire n'importe quoi !

Il me repoussa néanmoins en me regardant. Mais à ce moment-là je su que j'avais gagné. Il n'était pas du tout en position de domination, son regard exprimait du désir, tout comme ça devait être le cas pour moi. En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, il fut sur moi pour me couvrir de ses baisers bestiaux, car avec nos deux loups cela ne pouvait être fait de façon tendre. Il ne se retint pas pour user d'un peu plus de violence que les fois où on le faisait quand j'étais une simple humaine, et j'en étais au même stade que lui. De vraies bêtes en quelque sorte… Nous terminâmes sur la moquette, à haleter l'un contre l'autre et je l'entendis soupirer. Je relevai la tête, le regardant. Il me tendit un regard amusé.

- T'es pire que moi en louve toi… j'suis sensé te gérer pour que tu ne fasses pas de conneries… et voilà ce qu'on fait… va falloir que je passe le relai.

- Oh non, si c'est Adam, je vais encore me croire à l'armée !

Je posai ma tête sur son torse et il me caressa le dos.

- Et alors ? Laquelle est la mieux ? Lui demandais-je en caressant son abdomen.

- Laquelle quoi ?

- La Lisa ordinaire ou la Lisa un peu plus « bestiale »…

Il me fit passer sous lui et me sourit.

- Sans hésiter la première… j'aime pas quand on a le dessus sur moi…

Il m'embrassa et cette fois, c'est lui qui prit les devants, après qu'il ait un peu récupéré. Je ne me reconnaissais plus avec le loup en moi. J'étais carrément différente et j'avais du mal à me contrôler niveau pulsions.

Quand nous fûmes repus de ce côté-ci, nous redescendîmes à la cuisine où je mangeai comme un ogre. Je ne saurai dire ce qui m'avait le plus creusé, la nuit fatigante, le loup en moi, la trop longue attente de nourriture depuis la veille ou… l'amour physique ? Ben m'embrassa dans le cou alors que je mangeai tranquillement. J'eus le réflexe de grogner en pensant qu'il voulait me prendre mon assiette. Cela le fit rire.

- Je vais pas te voler ta gamelle…

Je me sentais honteuse de penser ça et de grogner surtout, mais l'instinct, que voulez-vous…

- Ce soir on va tenter d'aller manger à l'extérieur, je dis bien tenter. Normalement ça devrait aller… faut juste éviter qu'un meurtre ne soit commis devant toi pour que tu ne sois pas tentée par l'odeur du sang…

Il sourit et pris un morceau de mon toast. Nouveaux grognements.

- Maîtrise-toi.

- Je te signale que tu grognes aussi pour un oui ou pour un non.

- Pas quand on prend dans mon assiette…

Nouvel essai de sa part avec carrément une tranche de bacon. Je me répétai intérieurement de ne pas grogner et me focalisai sur un point fixe dans la cuisine. Par contre, je le vis prendre mon assiette et là je grognai fortement.

- Bon là c'est que j'ai la dalle, tu m'as donné super faim…

Il sourit en engloutissant mon petit déjeuner et je montrai les crocs. Le loup en moi n'appréciait pas du tout sa façon de me narguer. Cela ne sembla pas l'inquiéter plus que ça et il continua de manger comme si de rien n'était. Je bondis sur la table et éjectai l'assiette en même temps et le menaçait du regard, toujours en grognant. Il regarda l'assiette sur le sol et secoua la tête.

- Va nettoyer.

Il m'agaçait sérieusement là. Je le saisis à la gorge avec ma main et serrai. Il tourna la tête et me saisit vivement la main avec la sienne en grognant plus fortement que moi.

- Va nettoyer.

Son regard était jaunâtre et le mien aussi sûrement mais il avait le truc pour se faire imposer. Je relâchai la pression avec ma main et le libérait, bien qu'il n'aurait eu aucune difficulté à le faire lui-même. Je me levai en grognant doucement et allait ramasser l'assiette puis jetai le contenu qui s'était répandu sur le sol dans la poubelle. Je sortis ensuite par la porte arrière et alla m'asseoir sur les marches pour me calmer. Ben arriva bien évidemment et s'assit à côté de moi.

- C'est vache je sais. Mais va falloir que tu apprennes à contrôler tes instincts… primaires.

- Quand est-ce qu'Ethan récupère le loup ?

Je regardai devant moi, sentant l'air ambiant me chatouiller les narines. Un gibier assez gros trainait dans le coin, ce qui activa mon instinct de chasse. Je fermai les yeux.

- Adam a dit que tu garderais le loup quelques temps pour t'habituer. Je me demande comment ça se passe pour ton frangin maintenant qu'il est humain. Allez t'en fais pas, t'as le choix toi, tu vivras pas éternellement avec le loup qui contrôle pratiquement ta vie. Quand on arrive à le maitriser c'est plus cool déjà. Regarde ton père, il arrive carrément à bosser dans un hôpital ! Je sais pas comment il fait, je boufferai tous les malades je crois.

Il émit un petit rire et je rouvrais les yeux.

- En tout cas, la prochaine fois, je dis à Adam de te faire garder le loup quand t'es pas en période d'ovulation !

Je me tournai vers lui, intriguée.

- Comment tu peux le sentir ça, que j'ovule ?

- Ben, les mâles ressentent un peu ça et puis… tu m'aurais pas sauté dessus comme ça en temps normal. Dommage que ça marche pas quand tu es purement humaine, ça change de se faire sauter dessus, mais pas par une louve, c'est trop rapide.

J'arquai un sourcil.

- Trop rapide ? Je te signale que c'est pas moi qui met fin à l'acte hein…

- Ca je sais bien, mais c'est parce qu'on prend le temps de rien quand tu es en louve. Je peux pas tenir aussi longtemps qu'avec toi en mode « humaine ».

Il me sourit et se pencha pour m'embrasser mais je le repoussai.

- Non.

- Non ?

- Tu veux que je te resautes dessus et qu'on aille trop vite encore ?

- Je t'ai vexée ?

Il rit et là j'étais vraiment vexée. Je me levai mais il me tint par la main. Je grognai en le sentant vouloir me contrôler.

- Du calme. Pardon, ok ? Je pensais pas que ça te blesserai. C'était juste une remarque en l'air…

Il se leva et m'enlaça, puis il me chuchota à l'oreille :

- C'était bien mais je préfère quand tu es douce, j'aime pas les filles violentes et tu es tout ce que j'aime.

Je le regardai et fini par sourire.

- C'est une déclaration ?

Il sembla réfléchir.

- Si on veut. J'suis pas un pro des déclarations alors, si tu dis que c'en est une…

- La fin y ressemblait en tout cas.

Il repensa à ce qu'il avait dit et acquiesça.

- Ah, le « tu es tout ce que j'aime » ?

J'opinai du chef.

- Ok, faut que je te donne une rose rouge aussi et que je me mette à genoux en disant des trucs à l'eau de rose en disant je t'aime en italien ?

J'éclatai de rire.

- Juste la fin m'ira aussi, mais sans l'italien.

Je souris et je l'entendis me chuchoter à l'oreille, à nouveau :

- Alors, je t'aime.

Je le regardai en souriant de plus belle et l'embrassait beaucoup plus tendrement cette fois. Mais bon, la tendresse ça allait deux secondes, mon envie pour lui se réveillait et je décollai mes lèvres des siennes.

- Ca va être pratique ça… j'espère que ça dure pas des jours sinon je vais devoir me mettre une armure. Au fait, j'espère que t'as pris tes précautions et assez dosées parce que je pense pas que ça marche comme avec les humaines.

Je cherchai à comprendre où il voulait en venir. Il chercha ses mots, comme d'habitude et me répondit.

- Euh… je parle de pilule, je sais pas si t'es au courant, mais là tu es avec ton loup, donc imagine que tu tombes enceinte, tu fais une fausse couche en changeant… Pis j'suis pas comme les autres mâles moi, j'ai pas franchement envie d'avoir un marmot…

Il ajouta, un sourire en coin :

- Je pourrai prendre ce qu'il faut aussi mais tu me laisses pas le temps d'en mettre…

- Oh ! Oui t'en fais pas pour ça. Tant mieux si tu ne veux pas d'enfant, parce que c'est pas du tout à l'ordre du jour. Je crois qu'ils m'ont traumatisée avec leurs histoires de descendance forcée avec Conrad.

Il me sourit et m'invita à rentrer.

Le soir venu, il me raccompagna chez moi pour que je me change, Adam étant venu aux nouvelles en rentrant pour savoir comment cela s'était passé.

- Ben impec écoute, j'ai su gérer, on devrait s'en sortir avec elle… lui dit Ben en me regardant.

- Très bien, on va changer de mentor chaque jour pour qu'elle s'habitue à différents ordres. Demain, Warren se chargera de toi Lisa. Ensuite, ce sera moi comme nous serons le week-end.

- Mais… et mon travail, je crois que mon chef de service va moyennement apprécier que je m'absente autant !

- Sam a tout arrangé, il a trouvé une excuse, comme pour lui quand il doit partir plusieurs jours de suite. Il s'occupera de toi samedi. Ensuite, tu redonneras le loup à ton frère.

- Ouf ! Je me préfère en humaine…

Ben eut un petit sourire en m'entendant dire ça.

- Je l'emmène manger dehors ce soir. On va voir comment elle se comporte avec du monde autour.

Adam me jugea du regard.

- Ok mais si il y a le moindre problème, tu m'appelles. Et vas-y doucement Ben, ok ? On évite le bazar dès le premier jour…

Ben acquiesça avant de me conduire jusqu'à mon appartement.

Nous voici donc chez moi, avec Ben, quand Ethan arriva de son travail. Il semblait mal en point.

- Ca va pas ? Lui demandais-je.

- Nan. Je crois que j'ai chopé la crève ! Rend-moi mon loup ! J'ai jamais été malade ! Je vais mourir !

J'haussai un sourcil et éclatai de rire.

- Ah oui c'est vrai, les hommes vont mourir d'un simple rhume. C'est drôle vu que je ne t'ai jamais entendu te plaindre de ça…

J'allai chercher le thermomètre et lui mis dans la bouche pendant qu'il s'affalait sur le canapé, à l'agonie.

- Tu as 39°C de température. Tu n'as plus qu'à prendre une soupe et aller au lit.

- Et une petite p…

Je lui donnai une tape sur la tête.

- Aie ! Non mais tu sens pas ta force toi !

Il se frotta le crâne et je me pinçai les lèvres pour ne pas rire. Non, je ne sentais pas ma force, effectivement. Ben semblait s'impatienter et l'aida à se relever du canapé.

- Allez va dormir, nous on sort avec ta sœur.

- Vous m'abandonnez lâchement alors que je suis à l'article de la mort ?

- Décidément, je savais les hommes chochottes mais toi tu bats des records… lui dis-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

Ethan grommela en allant dans la cuisine pour se préparer quelque chose de chaud et nous en profitâmes avec Ben pour nous éclipser et nous rendre à un restaurant italien. J'avais sérieusement faim ce soir. Il me tendit la main en sortant de voiture et je le suivis. Dès que nous approchâmes du restaurant, je sentis l'alléchante odeur de la cuisine italienne, mais également celle des personnes alentour et les conversations également. Tout était surdéveloppé et c'était assez déroutant. Je m'arrêtai pour remettre mon cerveau en place en fermant les yeux.

- On y va par étapes. Habitue-toi déjà à ce qui t'entoure et tente de mettre les trucs moins importants de côté.

- Il y a beaucoup de monde, c'est difficile.

- Essaie.

Je me contentai donc de me concentrer sur les odeurs de cuisine qui flottaient autour de nous et laissai les conversations -qui ne me concernaient pas- de côté. Après un petit moment et retrouvant un peu plus de calme, je rouvrais les yeux et tombai sur le regard noisette de Ben.

- Ca va ?

- Oui… je pense que ça ira.

- Ok, on entre.

Il me tint toujours par la main et m'ouvrit la porte pour me laisser entrer en premier. Là, les effluves de parfums divers m'imprégnèrent les narines et je dû plisser les yeux pour m'habituer. Je pouvais ressentir la même chose sous forme de loup, mais d'un je n'approchai que très rarement les humains, et de deux, les sensations étaient quand même différentes sous forme animale ou humaine. Elles étaient surtout plus naturelles sous forme de loup, car là j'avais comme le sentiment d'être Superman avec ses supers pouvoirs, à la différence que le bonhomme en collants bleus n'avait pas envie de dévorer les gens…

On nous installa à une table isolée, à la demande de Ben. Finalement, mon professeur me gâtait, un dîner en tête à tête dans un restaurant sympa et dans un coin discret… ce n'est pas donné à tout le monde de recevoir de telles leçons. Le garçon pris notre commande et fut étonné par tout ce que je commandai.

- Elle a un appétit d'ogre… lui dit Ben, amusé.

- Normal, quand on fait des folies de son corps, ça brûle des calories.

Je ne sus qui était le plus gêné, le serveur ou moi ? Pas Ben en tout cas : lui, souriait largement. Mais pourquoi est-ce que j'avais été sortir ça ? Je devenais zinzin ma parole. Le serveur repartit en me jetant un regard oblique et s'éloigna pour aller en cuisines. Je tentai de me cacher derrière la bouteille d'eau. Ben pouffa de rire.

- Alors comme ça, on fait des folies de son corps ?

- Oh ça va, je sais même pas pourquoi je lui ai dit ça… la honte.

- Tu vas apprendre que parfois tes pensées dépassent tes paroles. Veille à tourner sept fois ta langue dans ta bouche avant de l'ouvrir.

Il se réjouissait de la situation car il savait que j'étais très vite mal à l'aise pour un rien. Et là, parler de ma vie sexuelle à un étranger me rendait plus qu'embarrassée. J'allai rajouter quelque chose au sujet du tournage de langue mais me ravisai rapidement en appliquant son conseil et en refermant ma bouche. Ah mais quelle horreur, je devenais dépravée ou quoi ?

- Un problème avec la langue ?

Il s'amusait énormément de mon embarra et je lui répondais en lui jetant un morceau de pain sur le torse. Il sourit en coin et regarda autour de lui.

- Est-ce que tu sens l'odeur que dégage cette fille là-bas ?

Il me la montra d'un mouvement de tête et je me tournai légèrement. Mise à part qu'elle était sacrément mignonne, j'en grognai de jalousie. Pourquoi regardait-il cette fille ?

- Molo sur les grognements.

- Oui je la sens, lui répondis-je, agacée en me remettant bien en face de lui.

Il me regarda attentivement et sourit.

- Alors, laisse ta jalousie de côté une minute et concentre-toi sur elle. Qu'est-ce qu'elle ressent en ce moment ?

- Ce qu'elle ressent ? Qu'est-ce que j'en sais moi.

- Si tu arrives à sentir les émotions en tant que louve, tu les sentiras comme tu es là. Allez vas-y, tu vas vite trouver je pense.

Je me retournai à nouveau discrètement et je me concentrai sur la « blonde à forte poitrine » -qui plairai à Ethan tiens- et commençai à ressentir son émotion. Un mélange d'excitation et de désir. Ok, il n'avait pas choisi l'exemple le plus dur là… Je me tournai à nouveau vers lui.

- En gros, elle a envie de se faire son copain en face.

Il rit.

- Oui sauf que c'est sûrement pas son petit-ami. Lui, tu as vu ? Regarde mieux, il a de la sueur sur le coin des tempes… monsieur est infidèle mais a du mal à assumer on dirait.

Je regardai le type, plus âgé qu'elle apparemment, mais bel homme. Dans la fleur de l'âge comme on dit. Effectivement, il ne semblait pas tranquille et le mélange de l'excitation qu'il ressentait avec le sentiment de peur montrait qu'il n'était pas tranquille avec lui-même. Joli.

- Tu vois comment on peut ressentir les mensonges en même temps…

Le serveur arriva avec nos plats et je sentis à ce moment-là un léger sentiment d'envie chez ce monsieur. Je relevai la tête, le voyant suer aussi, et respirer un peu trop vite en me voyant et il sourit rapidement avant de repartir. Aussitôt, Ben grogna. Je lui souris en coin à mon tour en piquant dans mon assiette.

- Laisse ta jalousie de côté…

- Ouai mais là c'est toi qu'il mâtait. Il est mort…

Voyant son regard légèrement jaunir, je ne trouvai qu'une solution à son envie d'aller tuer un pauvre serveur : j'ôtai ma chaussure et glissai mon pied directement dans son entrejambes, touchant directement l'endroit certainement le plus incontrôlable chez lui. Il sursauta en me regardant.

- Arrête !

Je continuai d'agiter mon pied à cet endroit en mangeant tranquillement.

- Arrêter quoi ?

- Bon sang, vivement que tu rendes le loup à ton frangin, je sais pas comment je vais tenir moi…

Il repoussa mon pied difficilement et je souris. Il avait toujours le regard qui commençait à devenir doré et pris une profonde inspiration.

- T'étonne pas si je me retiens pas dans la voiture.

- Mince alors. Je suis punie…

J'étais plus que satisfaite de l'avoir fait flancher et je continuai de manger mon assiette mais je sursautai en sentant à mon tour son pied venir se nicher dans mon entrejambes. J'en lâchai ma fourchette et resserrai les cuisses en le regardant.

- Chacun son tour… me dit-il en souriant ironiquement.

- Arrête !

Je passai ma main sous la table et attrapait violemment ses orteils pour les serrer fortement. Même s'il était un loup-garou, la douleur avec la force que j'employai devrait le faire réagir.

- Ah mais t'es malade !

Il retira vivement son pied en hurlant, attirant tous les regards autour de nous. Il s'avança, l'air menaçant.

- Merci, pour la discrétion, c'est raté.

Il remit sa chaussure et les conversations reprirent aux tables d'à côté, nous regardant par moments. Enfin surtout Ben qui avait les yeux luisants. J'entendis distinctement le mot « loup-garou » dans la bouche d'un jeune et je compris que j'avais dû faire une bêtise.

- On part.

Ben se leva, énervé et alla payer l'addition –courte du coup, vu qu'on n'avait presque rien mangé- et revint me chercher en me tenant par la main extrêmement serrée. Des regards nous suivirent quand nous avançâmes et je tentai de me faire toute petite. Ben ne dit rien jusqu'à ce qu'on soit arrivés à la voiture.

- Bordel, tu veux qu'on nous lance des piques et qu'on nous brule vifs ? La discrétion, tu connais ? On a peut-être fait notre coming-out, mais pas tous ! Moi j'ai pas envie que tout le monde sache que j'en suis un ! C'est trop risqué ! Tu crois que ça plait aux humains de savoir qu'ils ont peut-être un voisin loup-garou ? Faut pas rêver, les faes ont eu des soucis, on en aura aussi !

Il monta dans la voiture et attendit que j'en fasse autant en m'ouvrant la portière.

- Monte, je te ramène chez toi. Demain tu iras avec Adam, on a besoin de distance je crois pour le moment.

Je le regardai, interloquée. Il voulait mettre de la distance ? Il me regarda et soupira.

- Vaut mieux qu'on s'évite pendant que t'as le loup en toi, tu es trop instable avec moi. C'était pas une bonne idée de venir ici.

Je sentais la rage m'envahir et refermai la porte violemment –un peu trop- et elle fut pliée en deux. Ben la regarda avec des yeux ahuris et descendit du véhicule.

- Ma porte ! Merde, j'suis pas Adam moi, j'ai pas son pognon !

Il regarda les dégâts et je m'éloignai, furieuse. Je balançai une poubelle dans le décor au passage. Ben me rattrapa rapidement en me tenant par le bras pour que je fasse demi-tour.

- Eh, on se calme, ok ? Tu vas où là, tuer quelqu'un ? T'as vu dans l'état que tu es ?

- Lâche-moi ! Sifflais-je entre mes dents.

- Ca va aller mademoiselle ?

Ben et moi nous tournâmes en voyant un homme qui passait dans la rue en face et me voyait tenue par Ben. Il devait penser à une agression sûrement. Mais seulement, j'étais en colère et voir un humain et sentir son odeur alléchante activa mon instinct de prédateur. J'avais déjà envie de lui sauter au cou mais Ben m'éloigna en me forçant à reculer. Ce qui alerta l'homme en face. Il commença à traverser la route et je grognai d'envie de mordre dans ses cuisses.

- Et merde, Lisa, tu nous fous dans une espèce de merde monumentale là ! Magne-toi !

Je le repoussai en lui donnant un coup de coude dans l'estomac, il se plia sous le coup de la surprise en grognant. Je courrai déjà en direction de l'homme mais une voiture –un 4x4- arriva entre nous et m'empêcha d'avancer. Adam en sortit, l'air énervé, vu la teinte dorée de ses iris.

- Monte ! Et Ben… je te retrouve plus tard !

Adam m'imposa son regard d'Alpha et je me recroquevillai. Il me saisit par le col de mon manteau et me fit grimper dans sa voiture à côté de lui. Il alla parler à l'homme pour le rassurer et remonta en voiture rapidement, redémarrant et laissant Ben sur le trottoir, à côté de sa camionnette. Je sentais sa fureur rayonner jusqu'à moi. Mais elle n'était rien comparée à celle qui irradiait de l'Alpha assit à mes côtés…

**RAR :**

Aiko : Bon ben mdr pour tes commentaires hein ^^ t'es à fond, je vois ça :p Désolée si certains passages peuvent t'agacer, te mettre dans tous tes états, te rendre triste etc etc… mais c'est pas fini ^^ Ma fic va de l'humour en passant par l'amour, à des choses moins sympa. Mais sinon ça serait plat, donc j'aime intégrer une partie pas franchement sympa. Mercy a pas eu que des jolies rencontres non plus, donc moi c'est pareil ^^. Les vampires sont là… vous verrez à quoi ils servent par la suite. Je te préviens juste que la suite risque de te révolter quelque peu ^^, vi j'adore faire suer mes persos moi XD.

Superlunard : je dirai un peu de calme avant la tempête là ^^ Faut pas rêver avec moi, on reste pas longtemps tranquille pour s'ennuyer mouahahaha. Par contre j'y vais pas de main morte avec eux par la suite XD. Je sens qu'on va me détester là loool.

Sylberia : Ah ça comme je l'ai dit plus haut, les vampires arrivent, ça sent pas bon pour Lisa ^^ Pis la suite va tourner un peu en bad trip pour eux ^^ Avec mes excuses sincères si vous trouvez que je suis archi vache avec eux. C'est fait exprès loool. Pas de souci pour le lien direct sur ton profil )


	16. Chapter 16

**RAR : **

**Doumbea : **Ravie que la fic te plaise alors ^^ . Bonne lecture pour la suite

**Lohra** : Bon ben j'ai déjà vu avec toi pours les soucis « techniques » de la fic XD . En tout cas merci de tout cœur pour cette loooongue review qui m'a bien plu, vi ça fait une dizaine d'années qu'on s'est connues et j'suis bien contente de t'avoir retrouvée ^^ Au moins, on a les mêmes délires looool. On a changé de registre mais le fun est toujours là ^^.

**Info importante : je ne posterai plus que le mercredi maintenant. J'ai pris un peu de retard dans mes chapitres car ils sont un peu plus difficiles en écriture et je manque un peu de temps ^^ Donc désolée d'avance, mais va falloir patienter maintenant **

**-16-**

Je me tenais recroquevillée sur le siège passager de la voiture de l'Alpha du bassin de la Columbia, tremblant de tous mes membres. Sa colère pénétrait en moi sans que je puisse y faire quoi que ce soit. Il se gara sur un parking désert d'un centre commercial. Il coupa le moteur et tenta de se calmer en fermant les yeux. Après quelques longues secondes, il rouvrit les yeux et se tourna vers moi. Son regard avait retrouvé une teinte a peu près neutre. Mais moi, je me tenais toujours en position de dominée à cause de son pouvoir d'Alpha toujours présent.

- Alors ? Que s'est-il passé ?

Je baissai les yeux. Il grogna fortement.

- Parle !

Je baissai à nouveau la tête et lui expliquai ce qui s'était passé au restaurant, un peu honteuse car la dispute était partie d'une raison franchement stupide. Il se frotta le visage d'une main en inspirant longuement.

- Donc, je résume, tu étais sur le point d'aller sauter à la gorge d'un homme qui ne demandait rien à personne, uniquement parce que vous vous querelliez à propos de vos instincts sexuels ? J'espère que c'est une blague !

- Mais j'y peux rien, je n'arrive pas à contrôler ce côté-là ! Dès que je le vois j'ai envie… de lui sauter dessus. Il m'a dit que ça devait être parce que j'étais en période d'ovulation… On pourrait redonner le loup à Ethan maintenant ?

Adam me regarda en haussant un sourcil.

- Non, on ne redonne pas le loup à ton frère, tu le gardes. Demain c'est avec moi que tu passeras la journée à la place de Warren et je ne suis pas aussi tendre que ton compagnon. Au moins tu n'auras pas l'envie de me sauter dessus toute la journée ! Je savais que ça serait une mauvaise idée ce restaurant. Il va m'entendre quand je vais aller le retrouver.

J'eus peur de ce qu'il pourrait faire à Ben en l'entendant dire ça.

- Non, ne lui fait rien, il n'y est pour rien, c'est moi qui l'ai poussé à bout !

- Il m'a désobéi. Je lui avais dit d'y aller mollo avec toi. On ne va pas dans un restaurant avec un nouveau loup.

- Mais tout allait bien jusqu'à ce serveur qui pensait que j'étais une espèce de… dépravée ou je ne sais quoi… Ben était jaloux c'est tout.

- Jaloux ou pas, il n'avait qu'à se contrôler aussi.

Adam leva la tête, faisant craquer son cou.

- Je te raccompagne chez moi, tu vas rester avec nous le temps que tout se fasse. Pas de contact avec Ben pendant ce temps, il a raison sur le côté physiologique, une femelle qui est en période de reproduction a tendance à être souvent sur le dos de son compagnon. Ce n'est pas ce côté qui me dérange, c'est juste que tu es nouvellement louve et que tu ne te contrôles pas assez encore, la preuve ce soir.

J'abdiquai une nouvelle fois. Adam savait ce qu'il faisait après tout. Ce qui m'ennuyait, c'est que je ne verrai pas Ben pendant cette période et cela m'attristai.

- S'il te plait, ne fais rien à Ben… il n'y est p...

- Tu n'as pas d'ordre à me donner, j'agis comme chef de la meute et ce soir il a pris un risque. A lui d'en payer les conséquences.

Son ton était dur et cassant à nouveau et je fermai ma bouche. Je me repliai sur moi à nouveau et il démarra pour nous ramener chez lui. En sortant de la voiture, nous croisâmes Jesse enlaçant un jeune homme.

- Salut Lisa, Ben n'est pas avec vous ?

- Non, mais je dois aller le voir. Vous allez rester avec Lisa ce soir, je reviens vite, lui répondit son père avant de repartir au volant de son 4x4 un peu trop vivement à mon goût.

Le jeune homme me salua.

- Bonsoir, je suis Gabriel.

- Euh enchantée Gabriel. Lisa.

- Alors, ça fait quoi d'être une louve-garou de temps en temps ?

- C'est… troublant.

Je le regardai qui semblait intrigué. Et d'où connaissait-il ma situation ? Mais je n'avais pas envie de parler ce soir, je me sentais mal vis-à-vis de Ben.

- C'est une grande source d'ennuis surtout. Excusez-moi, je vais aller me coucher je pense.

- Ca a pas été ta soirée avec Ben ?

Je soupirai.

- Pas vraiment. Un vrai fiasco.

Je m'éloignai en baissant la tête. Mercy m'attendait à la porte d'entrée.

- Je vous ai entendu rentrer.

Elle s'effaça pour me laisser entrer.

- Adam est partit d'un coup en me disant qu'il devait aller vous retrouver. Il s'est passé quoi ? me demanda-t-elle.

Je posai mon manteau sur le porte-manteau de l'entrée et secouai la tête.

- Rien de grave mais Ben va se prendre une soufflante par Adam je crois. Alors qu'il n'y est pour rien en plus.

- Laisse faire Adam, il sait ce qu'il fait. Ne t'en fais pas pour lui, il ne va pas lui refaire le portrait pour autant que je sache !

Elle me tendit une boite avec des cookies. Mon ventre grogna en les voyant, je me souvins qu'en fait je n'avais presque rien mangé ce soir.

- Tu sors du restaurant…

- On n'a pas eu le temps de manger autre chose que l'entrée.

Elle sembla surprise mais ne me demanda pas ce qu'il s'était passé. Adam lui expliquerai de toute manière. Elle me sortit du poulet froid et quelques restants de purée qu'elle réchauffa au micro-onde avant de me les servir. J'engloutissais le tout rapidement, Mercy se contentant de grignoter quelques Cookies. Elle sursauta à un moment donné et moi aussi sur le coup. Une autre odeur était dans la pièce, que j'avais déjà sentie mais sous forme de loup auparavant.

- Stefan ! Tu pourrais sonner ! Je sais bien qu'Adam t'as invité chez lui, mais quand même…

- Désolé Mercedes… Oh la Signora Lisa est ici aussi… parfait, ça m'évitera de répéter.

Je regardai le vampire qui ornait un nouveau tee-shirt à l'effigie de Star Wars, la tête de Dark Vador en gros plan. Il me sourit. C'est bizarre mais depuis qu'il avait mordu Ben, je l'appréciai nettement moins, déjà qu'il me foutait la trouille habituellement… Il dû s'en rendre compte car il arrêta de sourire.

- Si c'est par rapport à l'autre fois que vous semblez si méfiante, je m'en excuse à nouveau, mais je n'avais pas trop le choix si je voulais remonter dans leur estime.

- Tu pouvais te contenter de lui mordre le poignet comme quand il t'a aidé alors que tu étais à l'état de charbon carbonisé…

- Charbon carbonisé ? Demandai-je.

Mercy m'expliqua qu'il y a peu de temps de ça, Stefan avait eu quelques soucis avec la Maîtresse de son essaim et qu'elle l'avait réduit à l'état de… chose inexplicable, qui s'apparentait à un morceau de charbon. Ben et quelques-uns des loups d'Adam l'avaient remis d'aplomb en lui laissant le loisir de les mordre un par un pour leur prendre un peu de sang. Je ne savais par contre, pas pour quelle raison il devait remonter dans leur estime, avait-il fait quelque chose contre eux ?

- Signora Lisa…

- Euh par pitié, on pourrait arrêter le signora tout le temps ? Et le vouevoiement ?

Stefan eut un sourire amusé.

- Parfait. Donc… Lisa, j'ai été me renseigner à propos de la présence du sceau de l'Ancien sur la lettre qui liait ta mère à l'Alpha de Los Angeles.

J'écoutai attentivement ce qu'il allait me dire.

- Jamais l'Ancien ne se déplacera ici, il contrôle tous les vampires d'Italie et a d'autres chats à fouetter si je puis dire. Donc j'ai demandé à ma Maitresse si elle savait quelque chose à ce sujet, mais elle m'a envoyé promener en hurlant qu'elle n'aurait plus de ses nouvelles vu qu'il l'avait envoyée en exil… elle n'a donc rien à voir avec ça et les vampires d'ici ne s'en prendront pas à toi si ça peut te rassurer.

- C'est déjà ça…

- Par contre, je suis allé faire un tour du côté de Los Angeles et j'ai vite compris que je n'étais pas le bienvenu… surtout après avoir parlé avec l'un des membres de l'essaim de Ludwina.

- Ludwina ?

- C'est la Maîtresse de l'essaim. Ici, il s'agit de Marsilia.

Les vampires avaient de drôles de noms quand même…

- Ludwina n'a pas apprécié que je pose des questions apparemment et m'a simplement fait renvoyer ici sans ménagement. Je ne peux pas aller là-bas sans autorisation et ma Maitresse ne me la donnera pas. Elle n'est pas en très bon terme avec elle…

- Pourquoi, elle aussi voulait le courtisan qu'avait dragué Marsilia ? Lui demanda Mercy.

Stefan soupira.

- Non. Elle, a choisi de venir ici, elle n'a pas été exilée comme Marsilia… et a gardé de bons termes avec l'Ancien et les essaims d'Italie… et même d'Europe.

- Donc, qu'est-ce qu'on sait de plus ?

- Et bien, Wilfried, celui avec qui j'ai parlé, m'a dit que Ludwina se rendait régulièrement à Milan mais n'en savait pas plus. Par contre, il sait qu'elle a contacté assez souvent Conrad, l'Alpha de Los Angeles.

Les vampires qui causaient avec les loups-garous maintenant…

- C'est bizarre que Ludwina aille parler avec un loup-garou… Dommage que tu ne saches pas plus que cette partie-là, mais c'est déjà bien que tu nous aies appris ça.

- Je ne peux plus aller à Los Angeles, dommage j'en aurai appris plus surement.

- Et Milan, que viennent-ils faire là avec leur sceau ?

- C'est là tout le mystère de cette affaire. Juste un conseil… si tu vas à Los Angeles à nouveau, vas-y accompagnée surtout.

Je devais justement m'y rendre pour mon concours… qui m'accompagnerai ?

- Demande à un loup au pouvoir assez important… comme le docteur –ton père- il pourra te protéger. Si je le pouvais, je viendrai mais je risquerai la vie de l'Essaim de ma Maîtresse en dérogeant aux règles de Ludwina. Mais si jamais il y a un souci avec les vampires de là-bas, n'hésitez pas à me contacter, Mercy donnera mon numéro de téléphone au docteur Cornick.

- Je ne suis pas encore partie…

Je pensai surtout que Ben aurai pu m'accompagner, mais est-ce que ça serait le cas avec la soirée qu'on venait de passer ? Il voulait un peu de distance et je désespérai de le voir à mes côtés pendant au moins deux jours.

- Tu dois partir ? Me demanda Mercy, intriguée.

- Oui en janvier, j'ai un concours à passer pour une spécialisation. On a le temps de voir venir…

- Il faudra en parler avec Adam, il pourra surement te faire surveiller par le nouvel Alpha de Los Angeles…

Voyant mon air paniqué, elle s'empressa d'ajouter :

- Ce n'est plus Conrad qui dirige la meute de L.A, celui-là a l'air d'être beaucoup plus raisonnable. Il est plus vache par contre mais sait très bien gérer ses loups à ce que nous a dit Bran. Il pourrait t'aider qui sait.

- Je préfèrerai avoir une personne que je connais avec moi plutôt…

- Mercedes, Lisa, je dois vous laisser, au plaisir de vous revoir…

Stefan s'inclina à nouveau et je le remerciai pour les informations qu'il m'avait données. Puis il disparut à nouveau. Je sursautai encore, jamais je ne me ferai à ses apparitions/disparitions.

Adam revint une heure plus tard. A sentir la colère qui se dissipait lentement de lui je me doutai que la confrontation avec Ben n'avait pas été de tout repos. Mercy alla l'accueillir alors que nous attendions dans le salon en regardant une émission télévisée à laquelle je ne prêtai aucune attention, étant trop préoccupée par ce qui devait se passer entre Ben et lui. Je me levai à mon tour et me dirigeai vers l'entrée où il déposait ses affaires. Quand je croisai son regard, je vis des stries dorées qui coloraient ses iris. Je baissai instinctivement les yeux.

- J'ai dit à Ben de se calmer dans son comportement. Si lui n'arrive pas à se maîtriser, on ne pourra rien faire avec toi. Il va s'éloigner quelques temps pour faire le point.

Je senti comme un coup de poignard dans le cœur en entendant ça. Pourquoi partait-il ? A cause de moi ? Faire le point… ça voulait dire qu'il souhaitait arrêter ? Je senti les larmes monter.

- Faire le point sur quoi ?

- Sur tout. Ce n'est pas après toi Lisa. Il a juste besoin de remettre ses idées en place. Il n'est pas habitué et les tentations sont lourdes à supporter pour lui.

J'étais en colère. Il lui fallait décidément se remettre souvent les idées en place… à quoi s'attendait-il en venant me chercher, en s'accrochant pour que je sois sa compagne ?

- Ta colère n'arrangera rien. Laisse-le et quand il sera calmé, il reviendra.

- Et si moi je n'ai pas envie de revenir ? Moi aussi je dois me remettre les idées en place.

Je partais à l'étage en pleurant, furieuse qu'une simple sortie ait tout gâché. Surtout pour des prétextes aussi idiots ! La vie aux côtés de Ben ne semblait pas être bercée de simplicité, cela faisait déjà deux fois qu'on s'accrochait violemment et à nouveau, je me sentais envahie d'une incommensurable tristesse. Je n'allai pas passer ma vie à lui courir après et à faire le gentil toutou qui obéit pour satisfaire son égo mal placé de mâle dominant ! Même si cela réduisait mon cœur en morceaux, je n'avais pas envie de lui laisser diriger ma vie je savais depuis le début qu'être avec un loup serait tout sauf une partie de plaisir. Je prévins quand même Ethan que je ne rentrerai pas pour dormir, il se remit à gémir en disant qu'il allait finir par mourir tout seul. Ben voyons…

Le lendemain donc, Adam passa la journée avec moi. Il me fit passer plusieurs tests en m'emmenant dans des endroits divers plus ou moins peuplés, m'aidant à ressentir les émotions des gens sous ma forme humaine. Il fallait le dire, il était plus strict et moins conciliant. Si j'avais le malheur de repérer une potentielle proie qui me donnait envie de changer sur le champ, il me démontrait sa puissance d'Alpha douloureusement. Ma gorge allait finir par porter la marque de ses doigts à force de la pincer pour me faire réagir. Le seul moment de répit que j'eus fut dans le parc près de chez lui où il m'initia à un art japonais pour me détendre et me concentrer sur mon moi intérieur. C'est fou à dire, mais j'arrivai plus à ressentir mon instinct humain de cette manière, apaisant le loup qui vivait en moi. Même lorsque une femme passa près de nous avec son bébé –pourtant très appétissants les bébés- je ne ressenti pas l'envie d'aller sentir de plus près le pouls de celui-ci.

J'eu finalement les félicitations d'Adam pour avoir su résister comme il le fallait. Il me conseilla d'appliquer cette méthode de relaxation quand le besoin se faisait ressentir afin de focaliser mon esprit sur mon côté humain pour que le loup s'apaise doucement. Une fois rentrés chez lui, je montai prendre une douche, pensant à Ben, une fois de plus. Il me manquait et j'espérai qu'il ne mettrait pas un temps indéfini à « faire le point ».

Mon portable sonna et je regardai le numéro de chez moi s'afficher. J'avais oublié Ethan à « l'article de la mort » comme il disait. Je décrochai.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

La respiration que j'avais au bout du fil me fit dresser les cheveux sur la tête –bon peut-être pas mais j'avais au moins les poils hérissés sur les avant-bras- une respiration limite cadavérique, pire que la mienne quand j'étais prise de crises d'asthme.

- Ethan ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Peux… pas… 'spirer…

J'écarquillai les yeux et entendit le téléphone tomber –sûrement sur le sol. Je raccrochai rapidement et redescendait en trombe au rez-de-chaussée, trouvant Mercy et Adam en pleine séance de baiser poussé. Ils s'arrêtèrent quand ils me virent débarquer.

- Lisa ?

- Ethan… il a des problèmes pour respirer… je viens de l'avoir au téléphone, je crois qu'il étouffe…

- Je n'ai pas ressenti de mal-être chez lui… Tu es sûre de ça ?

- Je l'ai très bien entendu avoir des problèmes pour respirer !

- Ok, je t'emmène.

Je suivis Adam à la hâte dans son 4x4.

- Tu devrais changer pour lui redonner le loup quand on arrivera, ça lui permettra de se remettre plus vite.

J'acquiesçai, légèrement paniquée par ce que devait être en train de subir Ethan. Je connaissais le sentiment de suffocation avec mes problèmes de santé et je ne le souhaitai à personne. Je me concentrai pour parvenir à sentir en moi les signes annonciateurs du changement. Mes membres commencèrent à picoter et une violente douleur se répandit tout le long de mon corps. Je me courbai en gémissant de douleur et sentit bientôt mes muscles tirailler et se modifier, la peau de mon corps se transformer et être comme parcourue de milliards de micro coupures. Que celui qui dit qu'être un loup-garou doit être cool prenne les douleurs que je ressentais sur le moment pour voir si c'est aussi cool que ça... Je sentais néanmoins la puissance d'Adam venir me soulager quelque peu, il m'aidait dans mon changement et je lui en étais reconnaissante une fois de plus.

Quand il se gara devant chez moi, je n'avais pas totalement terminé ma transformation et il attendit que j'aie terminé avant d'ouvrir la porte arrière pour que je saute du véhicule. Je courais déjà la première vers l'escalier en défonçant la porte du hall –le gardien ferait une attaque en voyant son état- et même Adam ne dit rien face à la situation d'urgence dans laquelle nous étions. Quand j'arrivai devant la porte de l'appartement, la détresse d'Ethan me sauta au museau et je bondis sur la porte une nouvelle fois –Adam n'aurai plus qu'à m'en faire installer une nouvelle, ça allait finir par me revenir cher d'être un loup-garou, entre la porte de la camionnette de Ben et la porte d'entrée maintenant- l'Alpha derrière moi.

Nous trouvâmes Ethan allongé sur le sol, le téléphone à côté de lui. Je m'approchai et reniflai son visage. Ses yeux étaient entrouverts mais ses pupilles dilatées. Il aspirait difficilement l'air entre ses lèvres entrouvertes, me faisant penser à un poisson en train de mourir lentement hors de l'eau.

- Mord-le Lisa !

Adam relevait la tête d'Ethan et je ne perdis pas une seconde en voyant le teint livide de mon frère. Je le mordis violemment à la main, sentant mon corps changer aussi vite qu'un éclair. La douleur fut violente, comme à chaque fois et je restai sur le sol, incapable de me relever.

- Du calme Ethan…

J'entendais Ethan gémir et le vit secoué de spasmes, cherchant l'air. Adam s'était reculé pour éviter de prendre un coup lancé au hasard, mais je sentais la décharge d'énergie qu'il envoyait à Ethan pour l'aider à changer plus « calmement ». Je me reculai difficilement en me trainant sur le sol et m'adossai au mur en regardant mon frère changer doucement mais plus douloureusement que d'habitude. Il me faisait de la peine en le voyant s'arc-bouter de la sorte.

Au bout de quelques minutes qui me parurent durer une éternité, il avait repris son apparence animale et bestiale. Seulement, il restait couché sur le côté, respirant plus rapidement. Je m'approchai mais Adam m'empêcha d'avancer.

- Non. Attends, il n'a pas le contrôle de lui-même encore.

J'entendis un grondement sourd provenant du poitrail d'Ethan sous forme de loup et je me reculai à nouveau. Ethan ne m'avait jamais fait de mal sous forme de loup, j'espérai que ça serait toujours le cas aujourd'hui. Je tremblai. A la fois de froid car j'étais nue et aussi parce qu'il m'effrayait.

- Lisa, passe des vêtements sur toi et sors, tu vas l'énerver à force de trembler de peur comme ça… Je m'en occupe.

J'obéi sans discuter et me dirigeai dans ma chambre pour passer un jean et un pull large en vitesse. Je sortis de l'appartement en regardant derrière moi. Adam était au-dessus d'Ethan, toujours couché et grognant mais respirant déjà plus facilement. J'attendis à côté de la voiture d'Adam, essayant de me réchauffer en me frottant les bras. Quelques minutes à peine après, je vis arriver la voiture de Warren qui se gara derrière le 4x4 d'Adam.

- Salut Lisa. Adam vient de m'appeler, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Je le suivais quand il entra dans le hall.

- Ethan a eu une sorte de crise, il ne pouvait plus respirer. Il m'a dit de sortir pour le moment.

- Ah ok, bon ben reste ici alors.

Il monta les marches quatre à quatre et je m'installai sur les marches, attendant. Je vis sortir la mamie du rez de chaussée, madame Donatello –la commère du coin- et levai les yeux au ciel. Quand elle commençait à parler, elle n'arrêtait plus. Elle vint vers moi en me souriant.

- Bonsoir ma jolie ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites dans les escaliers ? Vous avez perdu vos clefs ?

Elle avait un léger accent italien quand elle parlait. Elle me fit penser à Stefan.

- Bonsoir madame Donatello. Euh oui…

Un fort grognement, suivi d'un jappement retenti à l'étage, provenant de mon appartement. Je fermai les yeux, madame Donatello allait vouloir en avoir plus.

- Hola ! Ils font un combat de chiens là-haut ?

- Sûrement oui…

- Oh l'autre jour, j'ai oublié de vous dire, j'ai vu passer une dame et un homme qui semblaient vous chercher. Je dis ça parce qu'il a regardé votre nom sur la boite aux lettres et semblait réfléchir devant.

- Une dame et un homme ? Comment étaient-ils ?

- Elle m'a fait une drôle d'impression en fait. Elle était habillée assez … comment dire… elle avait une tenue dépareillée et une capuche sur la tête. J'ai pensé que c'était une grand-mère ou une tante à vous ? Et lui il était en costume, bien habillé… la cinquantaine.

Je réfléchis et ne vis pas de qui il pouvait s'agir. J'entendis des bruits de pas en haut et du mouvement, puis la porte qu'on tentait de faire tenir, ainsi que les murmures d'Adam et Warren. Mince, avec madame Donatello ici, ils n'allaient pas passer inaperçus avec Ethan s'ils l'emmenaient. Je me levai et entraînai la grand-mère un peu plus loin, en direction de son appartement.

- Et bien, c'est sûrement une tante qui est venue me voir oui… je téléphonerai autour de moi si quelqu'un voulait venir me rendre visite.

Chose fausse car je n'avais plus personne dans mon entourage sauf mon père et mon frère maintenant. Sans oublier Bran, mon grand-père.

- Vous voulez prendre un thé ou quelque chose de chaud ? Vous avez l'air frigorifié … En plus si vous n'avez plus vos clefs…

- Ca ira madame Donatello, c'est très gentil mais mon frère ne devrait plus tarder maintenant.

- Oh il est adorable votre frère…

Je regardai Adam descendre, suivit de Warren qui portait Ethan serré, ce dernier étant muselé fermement.

- Oui il l'est… mais excusez-moi je dois partir…

- Il m'a apporté des gâteaux l'autre jour…

Elle continuait de jacasser sans que je l'écoute –ni elle sans voir que je ne l'écoutais plus- et me tournai vers Adam et Warren qui me firent signe avec la tête de sortir.

- Je pars, excusez-moi !

La mamie était tellement plongée sur ses éloges à propos de mon frère qu'elle referma la porte en pensant que je la suivais et je m'éclipsai derrière Adam qui tenait la porte.

- Qui est-ce ? Me demanda-t-il.

- Une mamie un peu casse-pied, mais qui est dingue d'Ethan je crois bien…

Il sourit.

- Que va-t-il arriver à Ethan ?

- Je vais l'isoler. La crise a eu un effet assez violent sur lui et comme il a failli y passer, son loup a du mal à réagir positivement pour l'instant. On va prendre le pick-up de Warren pour que je reste avec ton frère à l'arrière. Prends le 4x4 et suis-nous.

Il me tendit les clefs de sa voiture et je grimpai dedans pendant qu'il montait à l'arrière di pick-up de Warren avec Ethan, surement pour l'apaiser avec son pouvoir d'Alpha. Je les suivis donc jusque chez lui.

On déposa Ethan dans la cage à la cave de chez Adam car il était toujours incontrôlable.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il a fait une crise pareille ? Demandai-je quand Adam referma la porte de la cage.

Il continuait de regarder Ethan sous forme de loup, de son air strict et professionnel.

- Je n'en ai aucune idée, je vais contacter Bran et lui parler de cet incident. Mais j'ai comme l'impression que ton frère ne peut pas vivre sans son loup…

Il se tourna vers moi et je ne sus à quoi il pouvait bien penser à ce moment-là. Il remonta à l'étage, donnant ses directives à Warren qui monterait la garde cette nuit, et je regardai mon pauvre frère étendu et respirant rapidement. Je ne percevais aucune de ses pensées, ce qui m'inquiétait. Je sentis une main sur mon épaule et Warren parla doucement.

- Va dormir, je vais veiller sur lui, t'en fais pas.

- Je vais rester ici aussi alors…

- Non. Même en étant sa sœur, il sentirait une odeur humaine à côté de lui et il ne vaut mieux pas trop l'exciter pour le moment. Quand on perd pied en étant loup, on oublie vite qui sont les gens qu'on aime pour vouloir s'en servir comme casse-croûte…

Il me sourit et me poussa gentiment vers l'escalier.

- Allez grande fille et fais de beaux rêves !

- Bonne nuit Warren.

Je remontai et saluai Mercy qui écoutait la conversation téléphonique d'Adam –apparemment avec Bran à l'autre bout du combiné. Je passai une nouvelle nuit dans la demeure de l'Alpha, ma porte étant de toute façon encore hors d'usage et espérait que personne n'ai l'idée d'appeler la police du coup… Ce n'était pas gagné ça. Je me couchai et mis un peu de temps avant de m'endormir, trop de questions en tête, trop de peine dans le cœur… qui a dit que la vie était simple et merveilleuse, digne d'un conte de fée ? Encore un crétin qui écrit des contes sans mettre le nez dehors ça…

Une fois de plus, mon sommeil fut agité, j'avais des périodes de calme, mais cette nuit-là, le cauchemar revint avec l'apparence du début –et non plus la fin avec le vampire. Elle reprit sa chanson une fois que je fus devant elle.

_Le petit loup va pleurer_

_Car sa sœur va l'abandonner_

_La petite louve va trembler_

_Car son frère l'aura laissée_

_Tremblez tremblez _

_C'est l'heure_

_Tremblez tremblez_

_Leur âme est vouée à l'enfer_

Il y avait un nouveau couplet après celui-ci.

_Le temps est venu_

_Ils se sont réunis_

_Le temps est venu_

_Dit adieu à ta vie._

A nouveau, elle hurla la fin et je me réveillai en hurlant à mon tour, en sueur. Que je n'aimai pas ce cauchemar… Pourquoi revenait-il souvent et avec de nouvelles paroles dans cette chanson ? Peut-être aurais-je du en parler à quelqu'un. Mais les loups ne me semblaient pas être les bonnes personnes à qui m'adresser. Ils aimaient tout contrôler et là, un rêve… que pourraient-ils savoir de plus ? Une personne magique m'aiderait sûrement plus. Et la seule que je connaissais qui avait cette capacité était la compagne de mon père.


	17. Chapter 17

**RAR :**

**Superlunard : **Moi aussi j'aime bien Stefan, fallait pas que je le laisse de côté ^^. Oui Lisa en mode louve est assez différente de la Lisa habituelle ^^ Pauvre Ben XD, déjà Stefan qui lui pompe le sang, après Lisa accro mdrr. Tu veux de l'action ? Ben en voilà justement ^^. Et la suite risque d'être… perturbante :p

Nao : Ben merci pour le lien vers FB mdr. Contente que je te fasses mourir de rire alors, je m'applique à essayer de faire quelque chose qui soit comique mais sans exagération ^^ Bon là on va passer à un peu moins comique quand même, faut pas rêver non plus, on peut pas faire que rire ^^

**Lohra** : Roo ça va t'as les chapitres en exclu toi XD. Ben Ben… où il eeeeest, il es cachéééé et on va pas le voir pour le moment ^^ j'suis sadique je sais :p

**Allez, ça bouge un peu dans ce chapitre, avant qu'on s'endorme lol. Ne vous posez pas trop de questions… car la suite va sûrement vous paraître très bizarrement faite XD.**

**-17-**

Je me retrouvai devant la porte d'entrée de l'appartement de Samuel le lendemain soir. J'étais allée travailler après avoir pris des nouvelles d'Ethan, Adam m'avait assuré que la nuit avait été correcte pour lui et qu'il reprenait doucement le contrôle sur lui-même. Samuel travaillait aussi ce matin à l'hôpital, il y serait toute la journée. Je lui avais demandé si ça les gênerai, Ariana et lui, si je passais à la fin de ma journée de travail, pour parler de quelque chose qui me travaillait avec elle. Il avait tout d'abord voulu en savoir d'avantage, mais comme je refusais de lui parler de mon rêve, il accepta en prévenant sa compagne dans la journée.

J'avais toujours du mal avec le glamour d'Ariana. Une vieille femme en compagnie de mon père, ça faisait franchement bizarre. Ainsi, quand elle ouvrit la porte, je pensai fortement au fait que ce n'était pas sa véritable apparence. Elle me sourit en me saluant.

- Bonjour Lisa. Samuel m'a dit que vous viendriez nous rendre visite, entrez !

Ariana semblait extrêmement gentille. Et cela semblait coller entre Sam et elle, bien que je me pose toujours des questions sur leur « couple ». Elle ne restait tout de même pas sous forme de grand-mère quand ils étaient seuls, non ?

- Votre père ne devrait pas tarder de rentrer, j'ai fait quelques petits gâteaux en attendant, ça vous dit ?

- Oh euh oui, merci ! Mais vous pouvez me tutoyer vous savez…

Elle me sourit et m'invita à m'asseoir en acquiesçant. Je jetai un œil autour de moi, voyant pour la première fois l'appartement dans lequel vivait Samuel. Il était décoré avec classe et du mobilier de qualité, après tout il avait les moyens, il pouvait se le permettre. Une grande table contemporaine trônait dans la salle à manger et le salon était dans le même style simple mais chic. Ariana s'installa en face de moi, déposant son plat avec des gâteaux faits maison sur la table. Je la regardai attentivement, essayant de voir si on pouvait apercevoir la moindre trace de sa véritable apparence et elle dû le remarquer car elle m'interrogea du regard. Je me sentais mal à présent, vraiment trop curieuse moi…

- Je sais ce que tu penses… Samuel ne me voit que sans mon glamour, cette apparence-ci, je ne l'utilise que pour mon petit fils et les gens que je ne connais pas.

- Votre petit-fils ? Il ne sait pas que vous êtes une fae ?

- Oh si, et il m'a déjà vue sous forme magique, mais il est tellement habitué à me voir comme une gentille vieille dame que je ne fais jamais tomber mon glamour en sa présence.

- D'accord, je comprends.

La clef tourna dans la porte d'entrée et Ariana sourit en entendant Sam faire son entrée.

- Bonsoir les filles… oh, tu as remis ton glamour ?

- Tu sais bien que je ne pourrai pas en changer tant que mon petit-fils sera en vie… passer d'une grand-mère à une jeune femme, cela risque d'être un peu trop pour lui.

Elle lui sourit et se laissa embrasser doucement sur les lèvres. Ça faisait quand même bizarre cette scène. Je regardai ailleurs pendant ce temps-là.

- Je pense que tu peux l'ôter en sa présence tu sais, elle n'a pas l'air à l'aise de me voir embrasser une gentille vieille dame.

Il rit et vint m'embrasser sur la joue. Pendant ce temps, Ariana enleva son glamour, ce qui me fit sursauter quand je la vis à nouveau. Son apparence était certes, curieuse- surtout avec les cheveux bleus et les yeux un peu trop grands- mais elle n'était pas laide, loin de là. Je vis des cicatrices sur son corps, me demandant de quoi il pouvait bien s'agir.

- Ferme ta bouche, tu vas gober les mouches…me lança Samuel en allant piocher dans le plat de gâteaux.

Je ne m'étais pas rendue compte que je restais ébahie devant elle sans rien pouvoir dire. Je rougis instantanément et regardai le sol.

- Désolée… mais c'est la première fois que je vois une… fae sans son glamour…

- Je sais, c'est troublant… répondit Ariana.

Je relevai la tête pour voir Samuel sourire à sa compagne. Toujours un drôle de couple en les voyant mais ils s'aimaient et ça se voyait. Il se tourna vers moi.

- Alors, de quoi avais-tu besoin de parler ? Tu avais l'air pas mal préoccupée ce matin.

- Oh euh… et bien, je me suis dit qu'Ariana étant une fae aux pouvoirs assez importants à ce qu'on m'a dit… pourrait me renseigner sur un rêve que je fais assez souvent depuis que je suis ici.

- Un rêve ? Est-ce un rêve agréable ou le contraire ? Me demanda-t-elle.

- Un cauchemar en vérité. Il est récurent.

- De quoi parle-t-il ?

Je leur expliquai le songe qui me hantait plusieurs fois par semaine, l'angoisse que je ressentais à mon réveil et la peur panique qu'il m'insufflait sur le moment. Les paroles de la chansonnette qu'elle poussait semblaient intéresser la fae. Quand j'eu terminé mon récit, Ariana semblai perdue. Elle regarda Samuel et se leva pour aller marcher un instant de long en large.

- La femme que tu vois dans ton cauchemar s'appelle Llewele. C'est une fae très puissante qui apporte son lot de malheur avec elle. Si on la voit dans ses rêves, c'est signe que quelque chose d'important ou de grave va se produire. C'est assez rare de la voir cependant. Ici, sa chanson mortuaire te parle de personnes apparemment qui se sont réunies. Cela pourrait vouloir dire que quelqu'un te veut du mal…

- Conrad est mort… qui pourrait vouloir du mal à Lisa ? Demanda Samuel en gardant les yeux rivés sur moi.

- N'importe qui. Quelqu'un qui semble la vouloir apparemment… Ne m'avais-tu pas parlé d'un sceau sur la lettre qu'avait signée sa maman ?

- Oui, le sceau provient de l'Ancien, qui dirige les vampires d'Italie.

- S'il a apposé son sceau, cela veut dire qu'il est lié également. Pour quelles raisons, je ne pourrai pas vous renseigner. Mais ce qui est étrange, c'est que Llewele apparaisse ici. Elle ne vient que très très rarement dans les rêves –et encore plus ceux des humains- il faut vraiment que la personne soit en grand danger.

Elle s'arrêta de marcher et me considéra de ses yeux étranges.

- Lisa, ce que tu as vu n'est pas une bonne chose, tu aurais dû en parler bien avant à ton père ou quiconque. Elle est entrée en contact avec toi à présent et je ne peux rien faire pour l'empêcher de te mettre sous son pouvoir.

- Me mettre sous son pouvoir ?

Elle acquiesça.

- Quand Llewele entre en contact avec l'esprit d'une personne, elle le fait pour prendre des morceaux de son âme au fur et à mesure, c'est ainsi qu'elle se nourrit. Mais pour cela… il faut que quelqu'un l'ait contactée pour te lancer une malédiction. Un sorcier ou une sorcière généralement.

- Une sorcière ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ?

Je l'écoutais, abasourdie. Voilà qu'on avait des sorcières dans le lot maintenant, de mieux en mieux. Vivement les dragons et les phœnix, Harry Potter n'a qu'à bien se tenir…

- Hum… je vois, Samuel, tu ne lui as pas dit que nous avions des sorciers et sorcières éparpillés un peu partout dans le monde ?

- Non, j'avoue que je n'y ai pas pensé un instant, répondit-il en la regardant.

- Les sorciers sont plus ou moins puissants. Celle qui vit ici aux Tri-cities est la plus puissante de la côte-Ouest. Il y en a un peu partout dans le monde mais ils savent se montrer discrets. Ils servent à un grand nombre de choses… et Adam fait souvent appel à ses services pour effacer des traces plus ou moins gênantes pour la meute. Tout comme les vampires.

- Elle est en relation avec les loups-garous et les vampires à la fois ?

- Et bien d'autres choses mais la liste serait trop longue pour être énumérée.

- Donc, si je comprends bien, un sorcier ou une sorcière a demandé à cette fae –Llewele- de me pourchasser dans mes rêves pour prendre des morceaux de mon âme… Mais dans quel intérêt ?

- Ça, je l'ignore. Mais c'est la seule explication. Seuls les sorciers peuvent communiquer avec elle. Ou les Seigneurs gris, mais cela voudrait dire qu'ils en ont après toi et c'est une très mauvaise chose… Car lorsqu'ils veulent un humain, c'est pour le voir mort. Mais tout cela est très flou…

- Tu ne pourrais pas entrer en contact avec elle ? Lui demanda Samuel.

- Non, je ne suis pas habilitée à le faire.

- En gros, tu me dis que je ne peux rien faire et que je la laisse continuer à me manger mon âme gentiment parce qu'un malade a envie de me voir disparaître ?

- La seule chose que je puisse faire, c'est de retrouver le sorcier qui est entré en contact avec elle, il y a une sorte de lien de créé entre eux. Cela sera difficile et long mais je finirai par le retrouver…

- Et quand je n'aurai plus d'âme… il se passera quoi ?

- Ton corps cessera de vivre…

Elle prit un ton désolé et regarda Sam qui se leva brusquement.

- Ce n'est pas possible, n'importe qui pourrait souhaiter la mort de quelqu'un ! Comment pourrait-on faire disparaitre une personne à petit feu sans qu'on le voie…

- Il faut vraiment le vouloir et avoir un côté très sombre. Je vais rechercher du côté des sorciers qui sont réputés pour leur côté noir. Pour le moment, Lisa, essaye de lui parler dans ton rêve, tu peux communiquer avec elle, seulement il faut que tu arrives à mettre ta peur de côté. Si tu y parviens, tu pourras peut-être en apprendre d'avantage.

Je sortis de chez mon père et sa compagne fae avec un sentiment de flou total. Je me demandai si c'était moi ou si il y avait marqué quelque part à mon sujet : Fille à mettre à genoux, n'aura pas une vie facile, devra se coltiner des loups-garous, des vampires, des faes et même des gentilles cinglées qui voudront son âme pour bien lui foutre la trouille. Je me demandai si je ne préférais pas me faire exécuter par Bran finalement.

Je me rendis chez Adam à nouveau le lendemain matin, pour venir voir comment allait Ethan. Celui-ci avait repris sa forme humaine et dormait souvent à ce que m'avait dit Warren. Je me trouvais donc à côté de la cage dans laquelle il était enfermé, alors qu'on le transférait dans une des chambres à l'étage. Sa respiration avait retrouvé un rythme régulier, signe que son loup avait repris le dessus et le soignait de l'intérieur. J'accompagnai Adam et Warren qui le déposèrent sur le lit, je m'empressai alors d'aller à son chevet pour tâter son pouls et lui prendre sa tension avec le matériel que laissait à disposition l'Alpha, étant donné que les blessés défilaient dans la maison. Son pouls était rapide, mais avec la lycanthropie, ce n'était pas étonnant. Comme sa tension qui était aussi élevée. Néanmoins, d'après ce que m'avais appris Sam, je notais qu'il avait une tension et un pouls corrects pour un loup.

- Lisa, laissons-le se reposer. Nous devons aller au salon, nous avons de la visite… m'annonça Adam en m'attendant à la porte.

- De la visite ?

Il acquiesça et m'invita à le suivre. Warren referma après moi pour nous accompagner en bas. Arrivés en bas, je vis Bran qui attendait sagement, à côté de Jesse qui n'avait pas cours ce matin-là. Il venait tout juste d'arriver. Il me lança un regard perçant mais avec un sourire amical. Mais depuis la fois où il m'avait gentiment annoncé qu'il pourrait m'arracher la tête, je n'aimais plus trop être en sa présence. Je me rapprochai de Warren instinctivement pour éviter d'être à sa portée.

- Tu as peur de ton grand-père Lisa Cornick ? Me lança Bran, amusé en serrant la main d'Adam.

- Ben… depuis qu'il m'a annoncé qu'il pourrait me zigouiller sans état d'âme, un peu oui…

Il rit légèrement. Adam nous invita à nous installer dans le salon, chose que l'on fit en nous asseyant sur les fauteuils disposés près de la fenêtre.

- Je vois. Mais ce que tu dis n'est pas vrai à 100%. J'ai toujours des états d'âme quand il concerne des membres d'une de mes meutes, en particulier quand il s'agit de ma famille ou d'amis proches…

_On ne doit pas avoir la même façon de voir les choses alors… _pensai-je intérieurement.

Il plissa les yeux en me scrutant du regard.

- Soit. La demoiselle a du mal à comprendre que je n'ai pas le choix par moments, même si ce n'est pas une partie de plaisir d'exécuter l'un des miens. Mais bon… tu vas pouvoir te réjouir. Je viens aux nouvelles de ton frère, apparemment, il y a eu un couac lors de l'absence de son loup en lui.

- Un couac…

Je me mis à rire, mais nerveusement.

- Il a juste failli crever, mais on peut appeler ça un couac oui.

- Ethan, apparemment, ne peut pas vivre sans son loup. Il a les problèmes respiratoires comme ceux de Lisa, mais en plus prononcé… Lui dit Adam.

- Il était malade aussi l'autre soir, ajoutai-je.

- En période froide, son métabolisme à l'air de se fragiliser plus vite quand il est purement humain. Et j'ai bien peur que de rester sans loup plus de deux jours d'affilé ne lui soit fatal.

Bran écoutait en acquiesçant à ce que nous disions.

- Ah, Lisa a réussi à se maitriser avec le loup sous forme humaine. Avec moi ça a été impeccable, mais avec Ben… une cata.

Bran tourna le regard vers Adam, l'interrogeant du regard. Adam eut un sourire amusé et répondit.

- Période reproductive pour la dame…

Bran éclata de rire.

- Ok, je vois. Le pauvre Ben a eu du mal à la gérer du coup… Ça s'est fini comment, Lisa qui lui courait après pendant qu'il essayait de se cacher ?

- Ça s'est terminé que j'ai failli croquer un type qui pensait que Ben me voulait du mal car il essayait de me calmer et je lui ai brisé la portière de sa voiture… Répondis-je, n'entrant pas du tout dans son jeu.

- D'accord. Bon, et bien du moment qu'avec Adam tu as réussi à maîtriser le loup, je pense qu'on est sur la bonne voie. Suffit de te booster un peu pour que tu y mettes du tien. Mais je te rassure… me coupa-t-il alors que j'allai répliquer, si la vie de ton frère est en danger quand il n'a pas le loup en lui, tu n'auras pas besoin de le garder.

- Ça veut dire ?

- Ça veut dire que tu n'es plus menacée d'extinction… me dit-il dans un sourire amusé.

- Champagne alors… dis-je d'un ton ironique.

- Je sais que tu n'aimes pas que je t'ai menacé de mort la dernière fois… c'est compréhensible, la moitié des loups que je dirige me hait et pense que je suis un vrai salaud. Et je confirme, je suis un salaud. Mais un bon salaud, qui gère ses meutes comme il le faut. Samuel a eu une correction la dernière fois, ce n'est pas la première qu'il reçoit et pourtant, il me respecte toujours. Tu n'es pas louve complètement, tu ne comprends pas parfaitement le lien qui existe entre les loups.

- Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'à cause de moi, on a eu pas mal de soucis jusqu'ici…

- Tu n'es pas responsable de ce que tu es Lisa. Bon tu attires les ennuis comme un aimant, mais tu n'es pas responsable. Mercy et toi devez avoir une recette pour vous mettre dans le pétrin. Ah ces femmes…

Il sourit et Adam en fit autant. Warren se contenta de les suivre en me regardant d'un air de dire : ben quoi ils ont pas tort…

- Je crois que je vais rentrer chez moi ce soir.

- D'accord. Warren tu la raccompagnes, m'annonça Adam.

- Je peux rentrer toute seule.

- Certainement pas. J'ai eu un appel assez curieux cet après-midi de la part de Samuel, rajouta Adam.

- Il m'expliquait votre petite conversation avec Ariana. Tu pensais me mettre au courant un jour ou l'autre ?

Je soupirai.

- Je ne pensais pas qu'un rêve pouvait avoir une quelconque importance…

- Quand une fae cinglée s'y balade, si.

- Un fae cinglée ? Tu m'intéresses là… lui dit Bran.

Adam le regarda.

- Llewele, ça te parle ?

Bran écarquilla un sourcil en me regardant.

- Tu as vu Llewele en rêve ? Bon sang !

- Tu la connais Bran ? Demandai-je.

- Bien évidemment. C'était une vieille légende qu'on disait pour effrayer les plus jeunes auparavant, mais elle est bien réelle et quand elle vient vous voir, c'est annonciateur de mort…

- Oui c'est ce que m'a, en gros, expliqué Ariana…

- Mais c'est bizarre qu'elle vienne te voir, normalement, ce sont les âmes impures qui reçoivent sa visite et avec une grande motivation… il faut la payer en quelque sorte.

- Elle m'a aussi parlé de ça, elle pense que quelqu'un lui a demandé de le faire et qu'elle se nourrit de mon âme…

Bran réfléchit quelques instants, puis se tourna vers Adam.

- Intègre-la à la meute. Dès que son frère sera en état, qu'elle reprenne le loup et intègre-la.

Adam fronça les sourcils. Il paraissait aussi surpris que moi que Bran veuille faire avancer les choses aussi vite.

- Je n'aime pas la tournure des évènements. Je préfère qu'elle soit liée à ta meute et que tu gardes un œil sur elle de cette façon.

- On ne sait même pas si ça fonctionnera Bran… elle est à moitié humaine.

- Ça a fonctionné sur Mercy, ça pourra très bien marcher avec Lisa.

- Nous verrons, à l'heure actuelle, il ne s'agit que de suppositions.

- Comme tu dis, nous verrons. Mais intègre la dans ta meute et ensuite je verrai pour en savoir un peu plus sur la présence de Llewele dans son esprit. Pour l'instant je ne peux rien faire.

Entrer dans mon esprit ? Il n'était pas sérieux quand même. Je ne voulais pas qu'on s'introduise dans ma tête !

- Pour le moment, garde étroite de la demoiselle. Et où est Ben d'ailleurs ? Il n'est pas sensé veiller sur elle ?

- Hum… ils ont eu un petit accrochage suite à ce qui s'est passé, lui répondit Adam en me regardant d'un air critique.

- Vous êtes vraiment des têtes de mules tous les deux. Bon tu me le trouves vite fait et tu lui dis de ramener ses fesses ici. Warren la raccompagne en attendant.

- Je pouvais aussi la surveiller s'il le fallait… proposa Warren.

Oh oui, ça m'éviterai de devoir m'expliquer avec Ben tiens.

- Non Warren. Ben va s'occuper de sa compagne comme il devrait le faire… J'irai lui parler quand il sera ici.

Puis Bran se tourna vers moi.

- Lisa, quand tu reverras Llewele –et je pense qu'Ariana a dû te le dire- essaie de communiquer avec elle. On peut parfois arriver à établir un dialogue si on est suffisamment motivé. Plus on en saura, mieux ça sera.

- Facile à dire, elle me fout les jetons quand je la vois…

- Oui je sais, elle n'a pas vraiment le physique d'une vedette de cinéma, ou à la limite pour Scream mais sans le masque…

Cette réplique me fit rire. Je n'imaginai pas Bran en train de regarder Scream. Il sourit.

- Allez-y, on se revoit rapidement. Je reste dans le coin. Adam, tu vas vraiment devoir me donner un abonnement pour une chambre chez toi, je reviens souvent ces derniers temps.

- Il faut dire que ta petite fille est assez enquiquinante…

- Hey !

Ils rirent et Warren me donna le bras dans un air galant qui ne lui collait pas du tout.

- Si la jeune dame veut bien me suivre…

- Warren, tu as oublié ton queue-de-pie et ton haut-de-forme…

- Ouaip, va falloir que j'en demande un à Ben, après tout c'est lui l'English, il est censé avoir de bonnes manières…

Je me mis à rire en le suivant après avoir salué Bran et Adam. Les bonnes manières de Ben se résumaient à m'ouvrir la porte et m'aider à descendre de voiture. Ce qui était déjà pas mal… J'aurai pu rajouter aussi qu'il prenait un grand soin à me procurer du plaisir, mais bon, je ne sais pas si ça pouvait entrer en compte.

Dans la voiture, Warren m'en demanda plus sur ce cauchemar avec Llewele.

- C'est le rêve que tu as fait la dernière fois qu'on était chez toi ? Tu sais avec le vampire dedans…

Je me remémorai la soirée où ils étaient venus avec Kyle.

- Oui… sauf que là le souvenir du vampire s'était mélangé dedans et je ne l'ai plus jamais refait de cette façon.

- Curieux. Des vampires qui se lient avec des faes pour t'avoir… tu dois vraiment avoir un truc d'intéressant pour qu'ils y mettent autant du leur pour te foutre les jetons.

- Et bien… je me souviens de la première fois où j'ai rencontré Stefan…

Il tourna la tête vers moi, conduisant tranquillement.

- Mercy lui a demandé d'arrêter je ne sais quoi… il commençait à me mettre sous son pouvoir à ce que j'ai compris. Il m'a alors dit que mon sang était vraiment… euh…particulier. Oui, particulier c'est ça.

- Alors, je résume, Conrad te voulait pour assurer une descendance viable, les vampires veulent ton sang et une fae cinglée veut dévorer ton âme… Dis-moi, tu as d'autres trucs de cachés en toi ? Adepte de super kung-fu ou strip-teaseuse endiablée ?

J'éclatai de rire.

- Non rien de tout ça. Déjà que je ne me considère pas comme quelqu'un d'important, alors savoir que plusieurs veulent ma peau… ça me rend légèrement perplexe.

- Remarque, le truc de la strip-teaseuse, ça plairait à Ben…

Il sourit et je levai les yeux au ciel. Pour ça, il faudrait déjà que Ben arrive à se calmer et à se maîtriser. Je n'étais pas complètement responsable de ce qui s'était passé au restaurant et il fallait qu'il l'admette. J'espérai seulement qu'en venant pour me « garder », il ne ferait pas sa tête de mule en voulant avoir raison. Warren arrêta la voiture et coupa le contact. Je commençai à déboucler ma ceinture et ouvrir la portière quand il me retint par le bras. Je me tournai vers lui en l'interrogeant du regard.

- Attend. Je sens un truc bizarre.

Il fronça les sourcils en regardant dans le hall de mon immeuble.

- Tu restes ici.

Il sortit de la voiture et je le vis prendre son téléphone pour appeler et parler à son interlocuteur. Je le regardai avancer prudemment, comme lorsqu'on partait en chasse. J'aurai dit qu'il traquait une proie à ce moment-là. Un instant après, je ne compris rien à ce qui se passait, car il fut projeté en arrière violemment par une sorte d'onde qui vint le faire retomber lourdement sur le capot de sa propre voiture. J'hurlai de stupeur et descendis du véhicule à la hâte, me précipitant vers lui. Il était juste sonné et se releva en secouant la tête.

- Merde !

Il se mit à grogner en regardant vers le hall et je suivis son regard. Quelque chose sortit rapidement du coin obscur et nous fit face en se déplaçant extrêmement vite. La « chose » avait une apparence de femme fantomatique. Elle me rappela vaguement quelqu'un. Elle me regardait à présent et je sentis des frissons me parcourir l'échine. Je l'avais déjà vue. Elle hurla de son cri strident et je mis mes mains sur les oreilles. Je sentis Warren me porter et me faire entrer dans la voiture de force, avant de remonter de son côté et de démarrer avant de partir sur les chapeaux de roue. Je sentis un grand coup donné sur le côté de la voiture, ce qui la décala de sa trajectoire.

- Bordel, une fae !

- C'est Llewele… c'est Llewele… répétai-je en jetant un œil dans le rétroviseur extérieur, tremblante de peur.

- Hein ? Mais elle est pas censée être dans les rêves ?

- J'en sais rien ! Mais je te dis que c'est elle !

Un autre coup fut donné mais à l'arrière cette fois, nous projetant en avant tous les deux. Warren accéléra et je vis une ombre blanche nous dépasser. J'étais morte de peur et regardai partout à la fois pour tenter de la voir. Warren arriva à la hauteur de l'embranchement qui nous ferait prendre la direction de la demeure d'Adam, mais à ce moment-là, une voiture atterrit lourdement quelques mètres devant nous, faisant piler Warren, surpris.

- Et merde !

Il fit demi-tour dans une maitrise totale de son véhicule et pris l'autre chemin qui nous éloignait de chez Adam du coup. Il reprit son téléphone et me le passa.

- Appelle Adam et dis-lui qu'on est attaqués. Je passe par les bras de la Columbia pour rejoindre sa maison.

Je pris le téléphone et appuyai sur la touche de rappel automatique. Adam décrocha rapidement.

- Warren, qu'est-ce que…

Un autre coup fut donné sur le dessus de la voiture, puis des sons de pas qui résonnèrent.

- C'est Lisa. On a un fae qui nous colle, c'est Llewele…

J'entendis un grand coup frappé au-dessus de moi et j'hurlai de surprise et de peur.

- Lisa, où êtes-vous ?

- On fait… le tour par la Columbia, elle a bloqué la route directe.

J'entendis un murmure derrière lui.

- Bran me dit que ce n'est pas Llewele. On arrive au-devant de vous. Soyez prudents.

Il raccrocha et j'éteignis le téléphone. Nous longeâmes la rivière puis atterrîmes sur le pont qui l'enjambait quand un dernier coup plus fort fut donné sur le toit de la voiture. Warren freina brusquement, ce qui fit dégringoler la fae qui se retrouva devant la voiture. Il accéléra rapidement et la manqua de peu car elle s'évapora aussitôt.

- Rapide la saleté !

Elle fut tellement rapide qu'il ne la vit pas arriver sur le côté et nous pousser violemment contre les parois du pont.

- Lisa, sors, elle essaye de nous foutre dans l'eau !

La voiture était encore poussée et je vis la tête de la fae. Effectivement, ce n'était pas Llewele, mais elle avait toujours une tête fantomatique. A dire vrai, je n'arrivai pas à savoir quelle tête elle pouvait avoir on aurait dit qu'elle changeait d'apparence…

- Lisa ! Bouge !

Je baissai la vitre et sautai par-dessus, me poussant de justesse avant que la voiture ne heurte le bois de la rambarde du pont pour faire basculer la voiture dedans.

- Warren !

Warren était sorti de son côté alors que la voiture tombait rapidement dans la rivière. La fae avait disparu. Warren s'approcha de moi, guettant autour de nous.

- Elle est dans le coin…

J'eu la confirmation de ce qu'il me disait car je sentis une puissante force me pousser d'un coup, m'empêchant de lutter et je fus projetée dans l'eau glacée de la Columbia, emportée par la fae. Warren dû sauter aussi mais la noirceur de l'eau m'empêchait de le voir. Je sentis alors une étrange sensation en moi, comme une chaleur qui se répandait. Curieusement, l'eau n'entrait pas dans mes narines ou dans ma bouche. Puis je la vis : Llewele. Elle m'apparut alors que la fae m'emportait encore plus loin, m'éloignant de l'endroit où j'étais tombée.

La fae de mes cauchemars murmura sa chanson morbide sans me dire les paroles et je sentis mes paupières s'alourdir, et une sensation étrange, comme si on enlevait une partie de moi. L'instant d'après, je me sentis bercée par l'eau glaciale qui m'enveloppait comme dans un cocon et ne saurai jamais ce qui se passa ensuite…


	18. Chapter 18

**RAR :**

**Aiko : **Hum…tu penses que je suis sadique ? Double humm… ben t'as pas fini de le penser alors, surtout après le chapitre que je viens d'écrire, là j'ai fait fort pour le côté sadisme XD (chap21 ), quand je dis que j'aime bien faire suer mes persos, c'est pas pour rien ^^Oui, elle bat Mercy pour attirer les ennuis sur ce coup-là, mais y'a des raisons, tout se regroupe :p Des choses t'ont agacées… la suite le risque aussi, on part un peu moins dans le délire du coup, obligé là ^^ Merci pour les reviews en tout cas )

**Emichlo** : Ben merci ^^

**Lohra : **roo ben maitresse du suspens je sais pas, mais j'aime bien quand y'a une intrigue et me creuser pour que ça s'enchaîne –vite- avec une bonne dose d'humour, et de sadisme mouahahaha.

**Raaaa mais où est Beeen ! Eheh, pas encore là désolée ^^. Alors, ici, je vous préviens, va falloir vous accrocher, on commence la partie de l'histoire écrite « spécialement », vous comprendrez vite où je veux en venir… en espérant que ça vous plaise (moi je m'éclate en tout cas lol). Enjoooy !**

**-18-**

Deux jours. Ça faisait deux jours qu'elle avait disparu. Cette saloperie de fae l'avait emmenée dans la Columbia, l'entraînant dans le fond pour je ne sais quelle raison. Pourquoi avait-il fait ça ? Qui pouvait vouloir sa disparition ? Et ça faisait deux jours que je me mettais à pleurer comme un gamin. On m'avait pris ma sœur et je n'avais rien pu faire contre ça. Remercions Bran et Adam pour leur merveilleuse idée de lui laisser le loup alors que je ne peux pas vivre sans et que j'ai failli y passer à cause d'eux. A cause de ça, ma sœur est quelque part dans l'eau et ne pas avoir la preuve de sa disparition me rend vide. Je me suis réveillé la veille et on me dit que Lisa a été emportée par un fae dans l'eau. C'est mon père qui me l'a annoncé. Bon dieu, pourquoi avais-je été le chercher ? Sans tout ça, rien ne serait arrivé et Lisa serait encore parmi nous ! Warren s'en voulait énormément, il devait assurer sa protection mais avait été incapable de la trouver dans l'eau quand il l'avait suivie pour l'en sortir.

Mon loup voulait prendre le dessus je le sentais, il voulait aller la chercher, la venger… J'avais une rage telle que je n'approchai plus personne. Tous les loups d'Adam mettaient tout en œuvre pour la retrouver vivante ou…morte. Rien que ce mot me donnait envie de chialer à nouveau. Pourtant je n'arrivai pas à me faire à cette idée. On le sent quand la moitié de nous disparait, non ? Même si je ne lui ai jamais dit, ma sœur est quelqu'un d'important pour moi. C'est ma moitié, je ressens ses peines et ses joies quand elle est près de moi. On a un lien qui nous unit depuis notre naissance, et notre loup commun intensifie ce lien. Lui aussi souffre de sa disparition. Il lui manque quelque chose pour être en harmonie totale.

Je me levai en me rendant à la cuisine de chez Adam. Je logeai là vu que retourner chez nous me donnait envie de vomir. Sentir son odeur ne m'aidait pas à accepter qu'elle soit sans vie dans l'eau sombre et glaciale de la rivière qui longeait la demeure de mon Alpha. J'arrivai quand je vis Sam et Adam en train de parler à voix basse. Quoique avec des loups autour de nous, ça n'aidait pas. On entendait quand même… Ils me virent arriver et continuèrent leur conversation.

- Rien non plus du côté de l'Ouest… Ariana a offert son aide, elle trouvera peut-être quelque chose… lui dit Sam.

- On la retrouvera Sam.

- Elle aurait été liée à ta meute, elle aurait été facilement retrouvée ! Là, rien ! Personne ne sent sa présence ! Pourquoi avoir mis autant de temps ?

Samuel était en pétard à présent. Il se sentait faible face à tout ça. Sa seule fille avait disparu et il ne pouvait rien faire. Tout comme nous autres… A quoi ça sert d'être un loup-garou si on ne peut pas sauver l'une des nôtres, même si elle n'est qu' à moitié louve…

- Calme-toi… Ça ne sert à rien. On ne sait même pas si le lien de meute aurait fonctionné sur elle… Ton père n'arrive pas à entrer en contact non plus, même si ça fait deux jours qu'il essaye. Je doute qu'elle arrive à s'intégrer à une meute.

Sam balança une corbeille de fruits sur le sol et regarda vers la fenêtre.

- Je vais voir Ben.

Adam quitta la pièce, nous laissant, Sam et moi dans la cuisine. Un long silence s'installa et je sentais sa peine. Tout comme il pouvait ressentir la mienne.

- On la retrouvera… il le faut…

Je savais, en entendant ces mots qu'il pensait à son corps, pas à Lisa vivante. Je préférai sortir, en proie à une violente envie de changer. Chose que je fis en enlevant mes vêtements au fur et à mesure de ma progression, sentant déjà les effets du changement sur mon corps. Il fut plus rapide qu'à l'accoutumée et je me retrouvai à quatre pattes, m'ébrouant en humant l'air ambiant. Je parcourais la rive de la Columbia, désespérant de voir Lisa m'appeler à l'aide, couchée sur le bord, m'engueulant même, rien que ça j'aurai aimé l'entendre. Mon regard se porta au loin, l'air aux alentours m'aidant à reconnaître les odeurs plus ou moins familières. Je sentis aussi un peu de magie dans l'air, ce qui me fit hérisser les poils. Mais cela disparu aussi vite que c'était apparu.

Puis mon sang se glaça quand je la vis. Une main qui sortait de l'eau, s'accrochant à un rocher. Je me mis à courir à toute allure et me figeai en voyait le haut du corps à laquelle appartenait cette main. Je m'approchai et senti la main devenue blanche et sans vie. Ma tristesse amplifia et j'hurlai à la mort, sachant très bien que les autres arriveraient aussitôt. Ma douleur était telle que je gémissais en poussant sa main avec ma truffe. Je changeai à nouveau, me répétant mentalement que le processus devait accélérer pour que je puisse la sortir de l'eau. Quand ce fut fait, mon cri bestial se transforma en cri humain et je me jetai sur son corps pour la sortir de l'eau, en pleurs. Je l'arrachai de l'eau, sa tête inerte retombant lourdement vers l'arrière. Elle était si pâle que je ne la reconnaissais pas. Se pouvait-il qu'il s'agisse de ma sœur, morte dans mes bras ? Je pouvais sentir une odeur forte de magie, dû au fae qui l'avait emportée au fond de l'eau. Je repoussai les cheveux qui lui couvraient le visage et vit son visage paisible comme endormi. Je me penchai sur elle et la serrai contre moi, pleurant ma peine contre son cou. Ma sœur était morte et mon monde s'écroulait.

Les autres ne mirent pas longtemps à arriver, seuls quelques loups de la meute furent présents. Samuel allait s'approcher mais Ben le devança, m'arrachant Lisa des bras pour la prendre contre lui. Si ma peine était immense, sa douleur l'était tout autant. Voire plus sûrement. Il la secoua comme s'il pouvait la rappeler à la vie, pleurant comme un enfant perdu. Je le vis s'accrocher à elle, pleurant dans son cou comme je venais de le faire juste avant. L'odeur de magie resurgit un instant puis disparu presque instantanément. Adam s'approcha de Ben, mais ce dernier grogna lourdement. Il savait la douleur qu'il ressentait mais le releva. Ben était furieux, ses yeux dorés indiquaient qu'il allait changer d'un instant à l'autre. Chose qu'il fit en hurlant sa peine et quand il fut changé, il s'enfuit en hurlant à la mort. Samuel s'approcha du corps de Lisa en relevant sa tête. La peine qu'il ressentait était moins prononcée mais l'habitait tout autant que nous. Il souleva le corps de sa fille et la pris contre lui.

Adam grogna un instant et les autres le suivirent. Moi également. L'odeur de magie amplifia dans nos poumons puis disparu à nouveau.

- Allez voir aux alentours, lança Adam aux quelques loups présents, il y a quelque chose qui rôde dans les environs…

- Je… je vais m'occuper d'elle.

Sam s'éloigna avec le corps de Lisa dans les bras, pendant que je suivais Adam et les autres dans les parages, recherchant l'endroit d'où avait pu provenir toute cette magie qui semblait aller et venir. Nous passâmes une bonne partie de l'après-midi à chercher, mais ne trouvâmes rien. Aucune piste. Cette magie éphémère était un vrai mystère, mais au moins notre traque nous avait un peu changé les idées…surtout moi. Mais quand le soir arriva, je me sentais envahi à nouveau par la tristesse. Lisa n'était plus. Sam l'avait emmenée à l'hôpital dans le secret le plus total, sûrement afin de procéder à son autopsie, et était revenu le soir-même m'annoncer ce qu'il avait découvert.

- Ses poumons étaient remplis d'eau. Il n'y a pas eu besoin de chercher bien loin…

Il ferma les yeux et se laissa choir sur le canapé.

- On ne reverra pas Ben de si tôt… lança-t-il comme pour trouver un sujet de conversation.

Oui, Ben ne reviendrai pas vers nous avant de longs mois. S'il survivait… la plupart des loups dont la compagne meure préfèrent la mort à leur tour, car ils perdent une partie de leur être et n'ont plus le désir de vivre. Mais certains, comme Sam, arrivaient à surmonter les disparitions de leurs compagnes au fil du temps et survivaient des siècles durant. Concernant Ben, je ne savais s'il pourrait tenir le coup, il était vraiment mordu de Lisa comme il me l'avait confié. Repenser au corps inerte de ma petite sœur me bouleversa et je préférai m'isoler dans la cuisine pour pleurer encore. Une vraie fontaine décidément… Sam vint me trouver et m'accola affectueusement, envahi d'une tristesse qu'il partagea avec moi.

**oOo**

Un bourdonnement raisonna dans mon crâne. J'ouvrai les yeux difficilement, comme si j'avais dormi trop longtemps. Le réveil était douloureux et je regardai le plafond. Où est-ce que j'étais ? Je tournai la tête et vis une chambre totalement inconnue. Une lampe de chevet était allumée sur la table de nuit à côté du lit. Une large armoire trônait au pied de mon lit et un bureau était posé dans le coin à côté du lit. Une tablette médicale à roulette était disposée un peu plus loin également. Je n'avais jamais mis les pieds ici… J'entendis des bruits de pas dans un couloir à côté de la pièce où je me trouvais. Je paniquai, me demandant ce que je faisais ici et ce qu'on me voulait. La porte s'ouvrit rapidement et je vis un homme se poster dans l'encadrement. La vague de puissance que je sentis me fit fermer les yeux. Sûrement un loup-garou… et un puissant à en juger par son aura.

- Bien le bonjour mademoiselle Garner.

Il avait un accent en parlant. Il devait être étranger. Je tentai de me relever mais j'étais trop lasse pour y parvenir.

- Evitez de bouger pour le moment, les sorts lancés par notre sorcier sont assez puissants et un peu longs à s'estomper.

Sorcier ? Sorts ? De quoi parlait-il ?

- Qui êtes-vous et qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?

Il sourit et prit la chaise accolée au mur avant de venir s'asseoir à côté de moi.

- Je suis Erik Balostrov. Mon nom ne doit pas vous dire grand-chose je pense. Après tout votre Marrok ne doit pas parler des autres Marrok bien souvent… surtout quand on est un peu en froid…

- Marrok ?

Je le regardai en écarquillant les yeux.

- Oui. Le Marrok d'Europe centrale.

Je dégluti rapidement. Il avait dit Europe ?

- Si vous vous demandez où vous êtes actuellement, nous nous situons à la frontière italienne, en France, précisément.

- En France ? Mais… qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? Pourquoi m'avez-vous enlevée ?

- Oh je vais répondre à vos questions, ne vous en faites pas. Je suis très patient, une qualité que mes loups apprécient chez moi. Ce qui n'est pas vraiment le cas de Bran Cornick à ce que j'ai compris…

Il souriait constamment et cela ne me plaisait pas.

- Vous êtes un cas rare Lisa… et très recherchée. Vous n'imaginez pas une seule seconde la capacité que vous possédez en vous. Vous m'intéressez, mais intéressez aussi Armando, l'Ancien qui dirige les essaims par chez nous.

Revoilà les vampires au-devant de la scène. Mais pourquoi en avaient-ils après moi ?

- Vous n'êtes que la troisième personne que je rencontre à avoir un frère jumeau… un frère loup si je peux préciser.

Nous n'étions pas seuls ? Moi qui pensais le contraire… Il acquiesça en voyant que j'étais étonnée par sa révélation.

- Oui. Trois femmes. La première fut ma compagne que j'ai longuement aimé. Nous avons passé plus de deux siècles ensemble.

J'accusai à nouveau le coup. Elle avait vécu aussi longtemps ? Mais comment avait-elle pu faire ? Nous étions humaines avant toute chose…

- Elle m'a donné deux fils, qui, je l'espérai, auraient des pouvoirs bien supérieurs à la moyenne… ce n'était pas faux, mais mise à part qu'ils sont nés entièrement loups, leur force était comparable à celle de leurs frères et sœurs loups. Je ne compte pas les filles qu'elle me donna mais qui ne me sont pas utiles ici, ni les nombreuses fausses-couches. Quand ma compagne est décédée de vieillesse, je me suis promis de trouver celle qui pourrait faire en sorte de participer à l'évolution de notre race.

J'eus soudain une peur panique en entendant son récit. La descendance refaisait surface comme avec Conrad, et je me doutais que je n'étais pas ici pour faire du tricot à sa marmaille lycanthrope.

- Mais maintenant, dans l'ère de la technologie où nous sommes, je vois enfin mes espoirs aboutir positivement. Voyez-vous, mes chercheurs et loups accessoirement, mettent tout en œuvre pour que mes fils accroissent leurs pouvoirs avec une aide extérieure que je n'aurai jamais cru capable.

Il me sourit d'un air sadique.

- La magie vampirique a des pouvoirs insoupçonnés. Jamais je n'aurai cru possible une alliance entre nos deux clans et pourtant… avec leur aide, j'ai enfin pu avoir ce que je désirai.

- Qu'est- ce que vous me voulez exactement ?

Je connaissais déjà la réponse à cette question et j'en tremblai d'avance. Mais je préférai avoir la réponse de sa bouche.

- Vous le savez je pense. Il me faut beaucoup plus de descendants pour que cette nouvelle race de loups-garous impose le respect dans le monde. Quand ils seront en âge de se reproduire entre eux, la race sera tellement parfaite que rien ne les arrêtera.

- En gros, vous avez besoin d'une nouvelle mère porteuse pour vos chiots…

Il plissa les yeux d'un air menaçant en grognant au fond de sa gorge.

- Vous pourrez jouer verbalement, mais vous ne pourrez rien faire pour échapper à votre sort. Personne ne viendra vous aider ici…

- Oh si, ils viendront me chercher. Ils remarqueront ma disparition et feront vite le lien avec le vampire de Milan…

Il éclata de rire.

- Bien sûr ils le feraient… s'ils ne pensaient pas que vous êtes morte…

Je blêmi en l'entendant dire ça. Il sourit en me voyant perdue.

- Voyez-vous, avoir un sorcier puissant comme allier, ça m'aide pas mal pour créer des illusions parfaites… et indétectables. Il est l'un des rare à pouvoir faire en sorte que sa magie ne se sente pas en se concentrant bien. A l'heure qu'il est, vos amis ont dû repêcher votre corps… noyé. Il leur sera donc impossible d'avoir l'idée de vous retrouver ailleurs, n'est-ce pas ?

- Ils verront bien que ce n'est pas mon corps ! C'est complètement idiot ! Et la meute d'Adam saura que je suis en vie !

- Vous n'avez pas été intégrée à la meute aux dernières nouvelles…et c'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison que j'ai dû faire accélérer les choses car j'ai cru comprendre que cela allait se produire assez vite.

Comment pouvait-il savoir tout ça ? Personne n'était au courant hormis Adam, Warren et Bran.

- Je ne dirai qu'une chose, Llewele m'est d'une grande aide depuis plusieurs semaines.

Il sourit en se levant et en allant regarder par la fenêtre.

- Grâce à la connexion que vous avez avec elle, je sais tout ce que je veux en lui faisant fouiller votre esprit.

- Mais pourquoi l'avoir appelée ? Pourquoi vouloir ma mort ?

Il rit doucement.

- Vous n'avez pas encore compris que ce n'est pas votre mort que je souhaite ? Elle était juste là pour détourner votre attention, ainsi que celle de vos proches… Par contre, le fae qui vous a enlevé n'a pas vraiment fait ce que je lui demandai. Cet idiot s'est fait remarquer un peu trop avec le loup-garou qui assurait votre protection… Il devait juste vous effrayer ce soir-là, mais a préféré vous enlever… ce qui a un peu précipité les opérations. On trouvera une excuse avec l'ancienne compagne de Conrad… la jalousie, l'envie de vous éliminer pour avoir fait exécuter son compagnon… tout a toujours une solution, surtout avec notre sorcier.

Il m'effrayait. Il était machiavélique et le pire de tout, Marrok. Ses loups le suivaient sans broncher car il était leur chef et personne n'avait eu l'idée de lui dire que ses idées étaient pure folie ? Il fallait que j'en sache le plus possible… et que je tente de sortir d'ici coûte que coûte. Il ne se servirait pas de moi comme mère porteuse !

- Pourquoi toute cette mise en scène ?

- Pour qu'on ne vous recherche pas… Si j'ai le Marrok d'Amérique du Nord sur le dos, mon plan ne fonctionnera pas puisque vous êtes sa petite fille. Il va vouloir empêcher tout ça. Et il en est hors de questions. Ce qui devait juste être ma descendance pour une race parfaite s'est transformé en désir de constituer une armée. Cette armée nous servira quand les humains se révolteront.

- Les humains se révolter ?

Je le regardai avec un sentiment de totale incompréhension.

- Bran a décidé de révéler notre existence au monde entier… Croyez-vous que les humains nous apprécient ? Il a beau avoir utilisé les loups vaillants au combat, mercenaires et autres agents qui aident la population… le monde tremble en sachant qu'on existe. Plusieurs groupes se sont déjà créés en Europe anti-loups-garous. Peut-être n'êtes-vous pas au courant dans votre pays, mais ici, les gouvernements mettent tout en place pour calmer les personnes désireuses de voir éliminer les démons comme ils nous qualifient. C'est là que j'offre mon aide. Grâce à la nouvelle génération de loups, nous sauront éliminer ces intrus de la société qui ne nous acceptent pas. Nous n'avons pas choisi d'être ce que nous sommes… à eux d'en payer le prix à présent pour ne pas le comprendre.

Je le regardai horrifiée et ahurie. Une armée ! Mais ça prendrait des années avant que cela ne soit le cas !

- Bien, je crois que notre conversation va se terminer ici, la suite viendra plus tard, j'ai d'autres choses à faire. Pour information, vous n'êtes pas prisonnière dans l'enceinte de ma propriété, mais les murs extérieurs seront votre limite. Je fais étroitement garder ma demeure, donc ne tentez même pas de vous enfuir ou vous le regretteriez…

Il se tourna vers moi en me regardant intensément. Son regard m'effrayait encore plus que ce qu'il venait de me dire. Il sortit de la chambre en refermant la porte derrière lui. Je la regardai un long moment avant de me lever du lit, titubant légèrement, et allai voir à la fenêtre. Je vis un paysage montagneux en face de moi, recouvert de neige. Il devait faire sacrément froid à l'extérieur. Je vis aussi un immense mur qui entourait le terrain –lui aussi immense à première vue- et plusieurs hommes passer d'un endroit à l'autre. Les loups de garde, pensai-je. Pour la première fois depuis que je m'étais réveillée ici, je pris vraiment peur. Moi qui pensai que je pourrai facilement sortir en le bernant, je me heurtai à la réalité. Je ne savais pas où je me trouvais, ni comment sortir d'ici avec tous ces moyens de sécurité mis en place. Je repensai à Ethan, Sam, Ben… et une profonde détresse m'envahit. Pensaient-ils réellement que j'étais morte ? Bran qui parlait de liens de meute et autres choses magiques entre les loups… pourquoi n'existerait-il pas de lien justement, alors que je n'étais pas censée être morte ?

**oOo**

On enterra Lisa deux jours plus tard. Ben ne se montra pas, il se terrait dans les montagnes rocheuses au loin. On pouvait encore ressentir sa peine au sein de la meute et personne, même Adam, ne chercha à aller lui parler ou le faire revenir vers nous. Il lui faudrait beaucoup de temps, comme disait Adam, mais il avait confiance en lui, ce n'était pas le genre à baisser les bras ou se suicider. Du moins, l'espérait-il…

Le cercueil blanc reposa auprès d'un arbre près de la rivière, là où elle avait l'habitude de venir courir, à l'abri des regards et surtout dans un coin tranquille. Avec Sam, nous ne voulions pas la mettre au milieu d'autres pierres tombales, Lisa était unique pour nous, on ne devait la mettre avec personne d'autre. Quelques loups furent présents, même les femelles, car même si elles ne la portaient pas forcément dans leur cœur, elles se devaient d'être présentes car Lisa faisait partie de la meute, quoiqu'elles en disent. Bran vint lui aussi, plus peiné que je ne l'aurai pensé. Il se sentait responsable de la mort de sa petite fille car il aurait dû sentir que quelque chose se tramait contre elle. Mais qui aurait pu le savoir ? Tout le monde pensait qu'une fois Conrad mort, les choses redeviendraient normales… Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Je m'en voulais encore plus que lui pour ne pas avoir su la protéger. La cérémonie fut très simple. Mercy n'était pas venue et je m'en étonnais. Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'elle ne se montrait presque pas. Adam nous expliqua qu'elle était malade et gardait le lit, mais qu'elle pensait fortement à nous.

Lorsque je fus à nouveau seul dans l'appartement, je marchai de long en large, ne sachant quoi faire pour le moment. Partir un peu serait sûrement le meilleur remède à ma tristesse. La seule chose que j'arrivai encore à faire était d'aller dans sa chambre pour voir ses affaires qui étaient toujours à la même place depuis son départ. Je pris un de ses pulls et le humais. C'était son favori, un qu'elle m'avait pris un soir où elle avait de la fièvre. Son parfum imprégnait la laine et je fus assailli par les souvenirs en repensant aux fois où je me moquais d'elle quand elle portait ce truc trois fois trop grand pour elle. Je regardai le pull avant de le lancer avec rage au fond de la chambre. Les larmes revinrent sans que je les commande.

- Merde Lisa pourquoi t'es partie !

Bran vint me trouver alors que je nettoyai mon brin de vaisselle, avec autant d'enthousiasme qu'un hippopotame en train de se dorer la pilule au soleil.

- Je ne te dérange pas ?

- Non, entre.

Il déposa sa veste sur le canapé et regarda autour de lui.

- Ça manque sa présence…

Je me contentai de soupirer pour toute réponse.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Il y a quelque chose qui me chiffonne dans la disparition de ta sœur. Conrad la voulait mais il a été éliminé. Quelques temps plus tard, elle nous dit qu'elle rêve de la seule fae qui peut entrer dans les rêves d'une personne sur qui on a jeté la malédiction. Pourquoi, alors qu'elle était très convoitée, quelqu'un voudrait l'éliminer ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Je ne sais pas mais je n'arrive pas à réellement croire à sa disparition.

- Tu as vu son corps, tu as senti comme nous son odeur. C'était Lisa que j'ai retrouvée dans la rivière ! Elle puait le fae qui l'a noyée !

Je m'emportai malgré moi et Bran grogna en retroussant les lèvres. Je baissai la tête, rageant intérieurement et serrant les poings.

- Oui j'ai vu et senti tout comme vous. Mais admets que cette histoire est particulièrement louche.

- Et après, ça ne nous la rendra pas de toute façon de savoir qui lui en voulait…

Il me regarda intensément et finit par me poser une question.

- Ethan… Ressens-tu la mort de Lisa en toi ?

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Est-ce que tu sens sa disparition totale ?

Je réfléchis à ce qu'il me dit. Disparition totale ? De quoi parlait-il ?

- J'aurai une réponse plus précise avec Ben, mais à l'heure actuelle, je n'obtiendrai rien de lui, il est trop choqué pour le moment, je préfère le laisser seul avant d'aller le voir avec Adam. Ce que je cherche à savoir c'est si Ben ou toi ressentez au plus profond de vous que Lisa est morte. On ressent ces choses-là quand on est intimement liés. Tu es son frère jumeau, tu dois pouvoir le ressentir.

- Merde, je l'ai vue morte, je l'ai portée morte ! Il faut quoi de plus pour prouver qu'elle l'est réellement ?

Je me tournai vers la fenêtre, tentant de calmer la douleur qui se transformait en rage.

- Ethan, je ne parle pas de vision précise, je te parle de ce que tu as dans ton cœur ! Ce que tu ressens, le lien qui vous unis ! Comme celui qui unissait Ben à Lisa. Car même si elle ne fait pas partie de la meute, vous étiez liés elle et toi, tout comme elle l'était avec son compagnon, même si c'est moindre.

Je me tournai vers lui et le regardai. Il était fou pour penser que Lisa n'était pas morte ? Si elle était vivante, qui était-ce que j'avais repêché ?

- Dans mon cœur, elle est morte, elle me manque terriblement. Ça ira comme réponse ?

Il secoua la tête de dénégation. Il remit sa veste sur lui et ferma la fermeture éclair.

- Quand tu sentiras ce dont je veux parler –si je ne me trompe pas- viens me voir. Pour l'instant, c'est trop tôt.

Il quitta l'appartement sans un mot de plus, me laissant dans le flou le plus total. C'était quoi cette histoire de lien encore ? Lisa était morte bon sang, il fallait être aveugle pour ne pas l'avoir vue gisant dans son cercueil ! Bran était peut-être un marrok puissant, il lui arrivait de partir complètement en vrille à certains moments…

**oOo**

Je sortis de la chambre précautionneusement, regardant dans l'interstice de la porte s'il y avait quelqu'un dans le couloir. Celui-ci était désert et très long à ce que je vis au premier coup d'œil. J'avançai à pas feutrés et vis un nombre important de portes. Je ne retrouverai jamais ma chambre parmi toutes celles-ci me dis-je intérieurement. En même temps, je n'ai pas prévu d'y revenir, mais plutôt de m'évader le plus vite possible, bien que cela me paraisse risqué. Je continuai ma progression et arrivai en haut d'un escalier immense en pierre qui partait des deux côtés en courbe. La vision du hall d'entrée me fit l'effet d'un château avec ses élégantes tapisseries à la française, les armures disposées le long des murs. Ce devait être un manoir ou quelque chose du style. Mes yeux se portèrent sur un objet que je n'aurai jamais cru trouver ici en libre-service : un téléphone ! Je me précipitai dans l'escalier, regardant en arrivant en bas si quelqu'un arrivait, mais aucun son ne me parvint. Je décrochai le combiné avec un soupire de satisfaction et le porta à mon oreille. Une voix parla en français, je compris vaguement quelques mots.

- Je vous écoute Chef. Damien à l'appareil.

Je ne répondis pas, regardant le combiné alors que la voix parlait toujours.

- Chef ? Vous avez besoin de quelque chose ?

Je ne pensais pas avoir à faire à un standard téléphonique ici. La voix du dénommé Damien s'assombri et j'entendis un grognement sourd.

- Si vous êtes la nouvelle venue, je vous conseille de reposer ce téléphone, il ne vous sera d'aucune utilité.

Je reposai le téléphone, hébétée. Ils n'avaient pas de ligne directe… Je me retournai et sursautai en hurlant de peur. Un homme se tenait devant moi, un regard plus qu'étrange et un sourire qui ne me plût pas du tout, il semblait regarder son prochain festin.

- Hector… on ne touche pas aux favorites d'Erik, retentit une voix en haut de l'escalier.

Je levai ma tête pour voir une femme assez élégante, vêtue d'un tailleur cintré. Elle descendit pendant que le dénommé Hector continuait de me regarder avec gourmandise. Elle regarda Hector qui se replia sur lui-même en gémissant. Une femme au-dessus d'un homme dans la hiérarchie, c'était quelqu'un d'important donc. Elle me détailla du regard en écarquillant un sourcil.

- Je suis Emma. La femme du premier lieutenant d'Erik. Nous nous verrons souvent, nous vivons pratiquement ici. Tout comme le second lieutenant et quelques loups. Ils sont partis avec Erik à une petite réunion à Milan. Nous les reverrons dans un jour.

Elle se tourna vers Hector qui regardait le mur avec un certain intérêt.

- Hector est un loup assez instable, mais il est l'un des fils d'Erik, seulement il est né avec un léger problème. Il a donc du mal à se contrôler et reste assez primitif.

- Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir éliminé dans ce cas ? On ne garde pas les loups instables chez nous.

Hector grogna en me regardant avec des yeux rougissants. Cela m'étonna et me fit peur.

- Calme Hector, lui dit fermement Emma.

Puis elle se tourna vers moi.

- Pourquoi éliminerions-nous un élément qui s'avère être un redoutable adversaire pour nos ennemis ? Il assure également votre surveillance au cas où il vous viendrait à l'idée de prendre la poudre d'escampette…

- Comment pouvez-vous cautionner tout ça ? Me garder prisonnière pour faire la poulinière de votre Marrok ?

- Il a des raisons plus que justes. Votre Marrok a trahi les loups-garous en révélant leur existence. En Europe, nous sommes traqués, Erik n'a pas voulu se montrer au grand jour non plus, mais ses loups se font repérer. Nous restons reclus pour la plupart. Croyez-vous que ce soit une vie pour nous ?

- Et m'enlever et faire croire à ma mort, c'est une vie ?

Elle grogna en retroussant les lèvres. Je vis briller ses crocs.

- Il faut parfois sacrifier quelques éléments pour assurer une armée digne de ce nom.

- Vous imaginez le nombre d'années qu'il va falloir pour la créer votre soi-disant armée ?

Elle sourit. D'un sourire carnassier, comme celui d'Erik. Ils fichaient vraiment la trouille par ici…

- Disons que nous avons des alliés à ne pas négliger qui nous rendent un fier service avec leurs pouvoirs chose qu'on ne pensait pas capable à dire vrai…

Elle s'approcha de moi et me renifla doucement.

- Dommage, tu n'es pas en période de reproduction, il va falloir attendre le prochain cycle… tu pourras mieux apprendre à nous connaître pendant ce temps-là. Viens, je vais te faire visiter, ça sera plus simple pour toi.

Je vis la porte d'entrée alors qu'elle partait en direction de ce qui devait être la salle à manger. Je me mis à courir vers la sortie et ouvrai la porte à la volée. Je ne vis personne, juste un paysage fantomatique avec de la neige partout autour de nous. Je n'avais pas fait un pas que je sentis une puissante poigne se refermer sur le col de mon pull et me tirer vers l'arrière. Un grognement l'accompagna. Hector me poussa contre le mur en me plaquant contre celui-ci, le regard luisant et rougeoyant. Il avait un air sadique qui me faisait vraiment avoir la chair de poule.

- Calme Hector. Elle a compris je pense.

Emma le repoussa et il me lâcha à contrecœur. Elle me regarda en haussant un sourcil.

- A-t-elle compris ?

Je regardai le sol, rageant intérieurement.

- Bien. Si tu sors d'ici, tu seras automatiquement ramenée à l'intérieur, est-ce clair ? Fais-toi une raison. Tu as la chance de pouvoir procréer, alors profites !

- Si je veux procréer, ça sera avec mon compagnon, pas avec un allumé qui croit faire une révolution !

Emma se mit à grogner lourdement en retroussant les lèvres, me montrant à nouveau ses crocs naissants.

- On sait faire obéir les fortes têtes ici, un petit tour à Milan suffit généralement pour ça… alors un conseil, sois sage…

Elle me prit par le bras sans ménagement et me montra les différentes pièces de la maison, je ne regardai que peu les détails, trop absorbée par ma condition de captive. Cela tournait vraiment à la pièce de théâtre, me voilà captive, les autres pensant que je suis morte… mais quand ce cauchemar allait-il finir ? Ethan… sors-moi de là !


	19. Chapter 19

**Emichlo : **Une nouvelle fois merci^^

**Khalya : **Oui ça pour le côté sexisme et macho… les loups, faut repasser si on les veut charmants et tout ça XD. T'as du courage alors, je m'embêterai pas à lire quelque chose qui me fait grincer des dents mdr. Bon en tout cas si t'as grincé des dents, tu risques de continuer pour la suite mdrrr ^^

**Hum ce chapitre va nous montrer quelque chose à noter, ça peut être sympa pour la suite de l'histoire… ^^ J'espère que vous arrivez à suivre la façon dont j'écris à présent, parfois ça pourrait ne pas être simple ^^**

**-19-**

Je regardai par la fenêtre la neige qui tombait ardemment, se collant même sur le carreau au fur et à mesure. Si cela continuait, les routes deviendraient impraticables… Avec un peu de chance Erik et ses hommes auraient un accident grave et tomberaient dans un ravin et mourraient décapités, pensai-je. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas car je vis des 4x4 entrer dans la cour et le lourd portail en fer forgé se refermer après leur entrée. Plusieurs hommes descendirent des véhicules, Erik en dernier. Il leva la tête vers ma fenêtre et me regarda. Je me reculai vivement. On toqua à ma porte. Curieux, je suis prisonnière et on vient frapper à ma porte…

- Entrez…

La porte s'ouvrit et une femme d'une trentaine d'année aux cheveux noirs ébène attachés en queue de cheval apparut.

- Bonjour.

Elle parlait d'une voix tellement faible qu'il me fallut tendre l'oreille pour bien l'entendre.

- Vous êtes la nouvelle venue… je tenais à me présenter. Excusez mon accent, mais je ne parle pas souvent l'anglais…

Effectivement, elle avait un accent qui ressemblait à celui de Conrad, en roulant des R. Elle entra dans la chambre, refermant la porte derrière elle. Alors qu'elle approchait, je remarquai que son ventre était assez rond. Elle le dissimula avec son gilet quand elle vit que je regardais cet endroit.

- Je suis Maria. Vous êtes Lisa c'est ça ?

Son regard semblait triste et dénué de vie. De grosses cernes soulignaient ses yeux noirs pourtant jolis à regarder. Même son visage semblait blanc et fatigué. Elle n'était pas louve, sinon elle ne serait pas dans cet état, et encore moins enceinte.

- Oui Lisa. Je peux savoir ce que vous faites ici ?

Elle prit un air dépité.

- Il ne vous a pas dit ? Vous avez vu Erik n'est-ce pas ?

- Euh oui, le malade qui veut créer une armée en 2 jours… ricanai-je, plus nerveusement qu'autre chose.

- Deux jours, peut-être pas… mais rapidement oui.

Elle me regarda intensément et finit par parler ensuite.

- Vous avez déjà dû croiser Hector non ?

- Le grand balaise qui a l'air assez primitif… oui.

- C'est mon fils aîné.

Je dégluti violemment. Fils… aîné ?

- Euh… je peux savoir votre âge ?

- J'ai quarante ans, mais mon âge ne laisse pas de traces visibles… je suis comme vous. Mon frère était mon jumeau.

Je commençais à saisir à présent. Emma avait parlé de « favorites », elle en était donc une ?

- Vous avez dit « était » ?

- Oui. Erik l'a exécuté quand mon frère a voulu venir me récupérer il y a de ça quinze ans…

- Vous êtes prisonnière depuis quinze ans ?

- A peu près oui, je ne sais plus combien de temps a réellement passé… Mais Hector est mon repère dans le temps, je l'ai eu en arrivant ici.

- Il n'a pas quinze ans… il fait beaucoup plus…

- Oui, en fait il fait l'âge d'un homme de vingt-cinq ans environ. Et cela restera ainsi toute sa vie à présent…

- Comment, sa croissance a été accélérée ?

- Je vous disais qu'Erik avait ses enfants rapidement…

Je sentis une sueur froide me parcourir. Ainsi, elle servait de poulinière à Erik. Je regardai son ventre dissimulé par le gilet et elle s'assit sur le lit.

- Combien d'enfants avez-vous eu ?

Elle leva la tête vers moi et un sourire fin mais sans joie vint étirer ses fines lèvres.

- Ce sera mon 19ème enfant, me dit-elle en désignant son ventre arrondi.

Je m'étranglai avec ma salive.

- 19 ? Mais c'est impossible ! Pas en quinze ans !

Je m'assis à ses côtés, ahurie.

- Deux grossesses par an en moyenne…

Je la regardai, la bouche entrouverte, incapable de prononcer un seul mot.

- Il faut que vous sachiez qu'Erik n'agit pas seul, il est secondé par un vampire du nom d'Armando.

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase car la porte s'ouvrit et Erik entra. Il regarda Maria un instant, ne laissant rien paraître de son sentiment.

- Je vois que vous avez fait connaissance… Maria, lui as-tu expliqué le fonctionnement de la villa ?

- Non, je me présentais juste…

Elle baissa la tête en signe de soumission totale.

- Très bien. Comment vous portez-vous Lisa ?

Je le regardai en réprimant mon dégoût.

- Oh parfaitement bien, les oiseaux chantent, il fait beau, je suis enfermée contre mon gré et on veut se servir de moi comme mère porteuse, ça va donc divinement bien.

Il plissa les yeux en grognant. Maria prit peur et ferma les yeux en rentrant sa tête dans les épaules.

- Continuez à vous rebeller si ça vous chante… je vous ai déjà dit que vous ne partiriez pas d'ici. Je pense qu'un petit tour à Milan vous fera le plus grand bien ma chère… Oh et passez une blouse qui se trouve dans votre armoire, votre médecin va venir vous examiner.

Il regarda Maria.

- Explique-lui la suite Maria. Et retourne t'allonger ensuite, tu sais bien que tu ne dois pas te fatiguer inutilement.

- Oui Erik.

Elle garda la tête baissée, regardant le sol et il sortit de la pièce. Je me relevai du lit, parfaitement indignée.

- Il ne faut pas vous laisser faire comme ça !

Maria releva sa tête pâle vers moi, l'air toujours aussi accablé.

- Tu ne comprends pas, je ne peux rien faire, il m'a mise en son pouvoir et je ne suis plus qu'obéissance à présent…

- Plutôt mourir que devoir subir sa folie…

- Il t'en empêchera… et une fois que toi aussi tu porteras son enfant, tu ne pourras même plus tenter de mourir. Crois-moi, j'ai déjà essayé… au début.

Porter son enfant. Rien que ces mots me firent frissonner.

- Pourquoi est-ce impossible ?

- Ils ne l'expliquent pas mais l'embryon crée une sorte de protection autour de lui alors rien ne peut le tuer quand il est bien implanté. J'ai eu plusieurs fausses-couches, mais les enfants viables sont très résistants et malgré toutes mes tentatives au tout début de mon arrivée ici, je n'ai jamais réussi à mourir, que ce soit en me tailladant les veines ou en voulant me pendre…

Je la regardai horrifiée. Elle était passée par des moments extrêmement douloureux qu'une personne ordinaire ne pourrait supporter en temps normal.

- Est-ce que…tu as des ennuis de santé d'habitude ?

Je me souvins que sans Ethan à mes côtés, mon espérance de vie serait réduite avec mes problèmes respiratoires…

- Avant oui. Plus maintenant, je suis enceinte la plupart du temps. Les fœtus que je porte me donnent le complément que m'apportait mon frère. Je connais les souffrances de la maladie et la morsure du frère pour nous aider à rester en bonne santé. Mais maintenant qu'il n'est plus là et que je suis continuellement enceinte, je n'en ai même plus besoin… un point positif dans mon sort…

Elle sourit à nouveau sans joie. Elle me faisait de la peine. C'était pire que de l'esclavage, elle n'en voyait même pas le bout… Toute cette situation m'effrayait, quand mettrait-t-il son plan à exécution avec moi ?

- Si tu te poses la question, non Erik ne te violera pas. Il est fidèle à sa compagne. Il use juste de moyens techniques de pointe, l'insémination en fait partie et avec un taux de réussite élevé. Nous sommes très fertiles apparemment… même si toutes les grossesses n'aboutissent pas forcément.

Je regardai le sol d'un air perdu.

- Où sont tous tes enfants ? Il n'y a qu'Hector ici.

- Erik a monté une sorte de centre à Milan où il les fait élever par ses professeurs comme il le dit. Des loups leur apprennent l'art de vivre et… de se battre.

- Mais… pas les bébés !

- Il y a une nurserie, les louves sont heureuses de s'en occuper, vu qu'elles n'ont pas la chance de pouvoir enfanter…

- Tu appelles ça une chance ? Servir de mère porteuse indéfiniment ?

- Je ne m'attache plus à ces enfants qu'on m'implante. On les prend et on m'en remet d'autres… c'est mon sort.

Je remarquai qu'elle parlait d'un regard vide de vie. Elle était comme absente. J'étais tombée dans une maison de fous, ça ne pouvait être que ça…

- Maintenant, passe une blouse, le docteur va venir t'examiner.

- Il ne me touchera pas.

- Fais-le crois-moi. Ça t'évitera des souffrances inutiles.

Elle se leva du lit et sortit sans un mot de plus. Je regardai la porte refermée sans pouvoir me résigner. Ils n'auraient pas mon corps !

**oOo**

- Bonjour Ethan.

J'ouvrai la porte, tombant sur Samuel. Il avait les traits tirés, il avait dû passer la nuit de garde à l'hôpital. Ou bien sa tristesse ressortait sur son visage.

- Salut.

Je le laissai entrer, avec autant d'entrain que ces derniers jours. Il regarda l'état de l'appartement et se tourna vers moi.

- Tu penses ranger un jour ou tu attends que les cafards se baladent tranquillement sur ton canapé ?

- Pas envie.

Sam soupira.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Il s'installa dans le canapé, retirant une chaussette qui trainait en la mettant sur la table basse.

- Voir comment tu vas.

- Comme quelqu'un qui a eu sa sœur d'assassinée.

Ma colère montait malgré moi et Sam me regarda en m'imposant ses yeux de dominant… et de père.

- Et tu crois que c'est en te laissant aller que ça te la rendra ?

- Tu crois que j'ai envie de reprendre ma vie tranquillement alors qu'elle repose six pieds sous terre ?

J'avais balancé une étagère avec les livres qu'elle contenait sur le mur d'en face.

- Merde, j'aurais jamais dû venir ici ! Elle serait encore vivante !

Je pleurai à nouveau, je me transformais en vraie loque décidément. Sam se leva et me serra contre lui en faisant un bruit sourd avec sa gorge, un son apaisant en fait. Je me sentais vraiment lâche et las et me laissai pleurer contre lui. Après tout c'était mon père, je n'avais pas à avoir honte à me laisser aller.

- Je comprends ta douleur mais ta colère ne servira à rien. Tu dois avancer maintenant. Ariana aimerait te parler, passe à la maison ce soir, nous dînerons ensemble.

Je me reculai et le regardai.

- Pourquoi Ariana veut me voir ?

- Elle a ressenti de drôles de choses dernièrement.

- Et ça va me servir à quoi ?

- A trouver pourquoi on a voulu tuer ta sœur absolument… et la venger en nous débarrassant de celui ou ceux qui ont fait ça.

Pour une fois, là j'étais entièrement d'accord avec lui et d'aplomb pour repartir en « chasse ». Mon loup et moi réclamions vengeance, il fallait aller trouver l'enfoiré qui avait causé tant d'ennuis à notre famille.

Il repartit un peu après le repas, nous ayant préparé un truc à grignoter vu que j'étais une vraie plaie ambulante dans une cuisine de mon côté. J'irai le retrouver le soir, pour le moment, il avait surtout besoin de dormir. Je me demandai ce que me voulait sa petite amie grand-mère fae. Je rangeai un peu l'appartement, hésitant à rentrer dans _sa_ chambre. C'était un sanctuaire interdit pour le moment, je n'arrivais plus à y entrer. Il faudrait que je songe à changer d'appartement rapidement…

Le soir venu, me voilà donc chez mon père et sa femme/compagne, au choix. Il m'ouvrit la porte et me fit entrer. Je restai bouche bée en voyant une femme à l'allure plus proche des contes pour enfant style la fée clochette que la mamie qui l'accompagnait la plupart du temps.

- Bonsoir Ethan…

Je regardai Sam qui souriait.

- C'est mieux ainsi, n'est-ce pas ? L'image de la grand-mère est assez traumatisante à ce que je vois…

Ariana eut un rire léger et je refermai ma bouche.

- Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez exactement ?

- Oh rien, ne t'en fais pas. Je voulais juste que tu me dises si ta sœur t'avait parlé de son rêve ?

Le téléphone portable de Samuel sonna et il se mit à l'écart pour répondre. Je suivis Ariana dans le salon et m'installai sur le canapé. Je sentais l'odeur de Lisa sur celui-ci, elle était venue il y a peu de temps et mon cœur se serra en pensant à elle. Sam était en grande conversation avec Adam apparemment mais comme Ariana me parlait, je n'arrivais pas à me concentrer sur ce qu'ils se disaient.

- Je n'ai pas su ce qu'elle voyait en rêve. Elle m'a juste dit que c'était une femme une fois. Elle avait peur des fois en allant se coucher car elle savait que son cauchemar reviendrait. Pourquoi ?

- Et bien, je m'étonne que Llewele soit venue aussi souvent la voir et qu'elle ait disparu aussi vite. D'habitude, cela prend beaucoup de temps à cette fae pour récupérer l'âme entière d'une personne, et elle n'agit qu'avec un pacte entre elle et la personne qui l'a appelée. Sachant très bien que cette personne, un jour, devra lui céder son âme le moment venu. C'est pour ça qu'on ne la voit pas très souvent en rêve, le prix à payer est cher.

- Attendez… l'âme de ma sœur ? Cette Llewele… elle bouffe des morceaux d'âme ?

- Oui, elle _mange_ l'âme par petits bouts, me corrigea-t-elle.

Nous arrêtâmes de parler quand Sam hurla presque au téléphone :

- Comment ça a pu arriver ? Personne ne la surveillait ? Merde !

Il coupa la conversation téléphonique et se passa les mains dans les cheveux en regardant dehors.

- Samuel ?

Il resta dos à nous, en regardant dehors tout en parlant.

- Ils savent qui en voulait à Lisa…

Mon cœur accéléra en entendant ça.

- C'est qui l'enfoiré qui a fait ça ?

- Elle est morte à l'heure actuelle.

- Quoi ? Qui est morte ?

Samuel se retourna et regarda Ariana.

- La compagne de Conrad. C'est elle qui a tout manigancé. Elle s'est suicidée la nuit dernière.

Je me levai d'un bon, furieux.

- Quoi ? Cette espèce de… pourquoi ?

- Elle a expliqué dans une lettre qu'elle ne pouvait vivre sans son compagnon et que sa vengeance avait été accomplie.

- Mais quelle salope !

Je n'en revenais pas. A cause de sa jalousie, cette nana que personne ne connaissait c'était permis de faire sa petite vengeance en allant tuer ma sœur ? Elle avait envoyé ce fae sur elle pour la noyer ?

Je passai ma main dans mes cheveux nerveusement. Je voulais la tuer mais elle avait pris les devants ! Comment pourrait-on arriver à vivre maintenant en sachant ça ? La lâcheté était un défaut que je n'appréciais pas et là… c'était le summum.

- Je vais rentrer. J'ai besoin de changer d'air…

Je prenais ma veste et ils ne me retinrent pas. J'avais vraiment besoin de me changer les idées. Je ne trouvai qu'une seule chose à faire, aller au bar d'Oncle Mike et profiter de l'ambiance là-bas.

**oOo**

Le médecin arriva, me toisant du regard. C'était un homme grand, brun, avec un bouc bien taillé. Il semblait chaleureux à première vue, mais je me méfiais des apparences souvent trompeuses.

- Je suis Alex, le médecin qui vous suivra, tout comme je suis Maria depuis pas mal d'années maintenant.

- Ah depuis tout ce temps, et ça ne vous fait rien de servir de valet dans une entreprise complètement folle menée par un tyran ?

Il sourit mais je sentais que je l'agaçais.

- Une entreprise est toujours folle… mais quand on sait ce qu'il y a au bout, il faut bien faire quelques…

- …sacrifices, je sais. Vous arrivez à dormir le soir ?

- Mettez votre blouse, je dois vous examiner.

Je restais sur le lit, sans bouger. Il se mit à grogner en me tendant la fameuse blouse qu'il avait prise dans l'armoire. Je la jetai au loin, d'un air de défi. Cela ne lui plut pas, bien évidemment et il s'approcha dangereusement de moi.

- Un conseil, passez-la.

- Non.

Il m'attrapa par le col de mon pull et me fixa de ses yeux virant au doré.

- Allez-y, tuez-moi, votre chef sera très heureux d'apprendre que vous voulez m'éliminer… et moi ça me libèrera.

Il plissa les yeux et relâcha sa poigne en se reculant et en grognant.

- Très bien.

Il alla vers la tablette où était entreposé le matériel médical et appuya sur une sonnette que je n'avais pas vue. Il attendit à côté du chariot en croisant les bras et quelques secondes après, Emma arriva, suivie d'un autre homme que je ne connaissais pas.

- Tu as un souci ?

Il me désigna de la tête.

- Une forte tête. Besoin d'un petit coup de main.

Emma se tourna vers moi et haussa un sourcil.

- Très bien. Hervé, donne-moi un coup de main.

Je les regardai approcher avec une profonde terreur, que voulaient-ils me faire ? Ils s'employèrent à me prendre chacun un bras pour me forcer à m'allonger sur le lit.

- Lâchez-moi !

Je me débattais mais c'était peine perdue, ils étaient bien trop forts pour moi. Emma laissa Hervé me tenir les mains pendant qu'elle tenait mes jambes. Le docteur vint à côté du lit et releva des étriers de table de gynécologie qui étaient dissimulés au- dessous du sommier. J'hurlai en voyant ce qu'il voulait faire.

- Arrête de te débattre et reste calme, ça sera beaucoup moins douloureux et beaucoup plus rapide pour toi ! M'ordonna Emma en me tenant fermement.

Hervé continuait de me tenir les mains et le docteur remonta vers mon buste pour sortir des sangles qu'il attacha au sommier de part et d'autre de mon torse. Il lia mes mains de chaque côté, alors que je continuais de me débattre. Je fus bientôt clouée au lit.

- Tu peux sortir Hervé, laissons un tant soit peu d'intimité à la jeune dame. Emma par contre, tu restes ici.

- Avec plaisir mon cœur.

Mon cœur ? Ils étaient en couple ? Elle avait dit qu'elle était la compagne d'un des lieutenants d'Erik… c'était lui alors…

Hervé sortit, sans un mot, et je me retrouvai seule avec mon couple de tortionnaires. Emma vint déboutonner mon jean et me le retira, pendant que je continuai de me débattre en vociférant contre elle. Peine perdue à nouveau, même si je réussis tout de même à lui coller un coup de genou dans le nez, la faisant saigner. Elle grogna de rage en me regardant, mais son nez cessait déjà de saigner. Elle retira finalement tout le pantalon et ôta ensuite ma culotte, me tenant fermement les jambes. J'étais honteuse à présent, me sentant souillée d'être à leur vue alors que je ne les connaissais pas. Les larmes se mirent à couler, je priai pour que ça s'arrête, priai pour que Ben ou Ethan vienne me sauver, mais il ne se passa rien d'autre qu'un examen de mon intimité par le médecin qui me fit atrocement mal. Une fois qu'il eut terminé et retiré ses gants, il me sourit.

- Tout ça m'a l'air parfait. On va commencer la préparation pour l'insémination et à la prochaine ovulation, nous commencerons. Dommage que la période reproductive soit passée, on aurait pu faire un essai.

Emma me relâcha et je m'empressai de passer le drap sur moi, me repliant sur moi-même. Elle me donna plusieurs petites tapes sur la jambe.

- Tu vois, ce n'était pas si compliqué… Alex, tu lui fais la piqure maintenant ?

- Oui. Tous les jours à présent.

Je le vis du coin de l'œil en train de préparer une seringue qu'il avait sortie d'un tiroir sur le chariot. Il la prépara et vint vers moi. Je reculai vivement mais Emma me retint à nouveau.

- C'est trois fois rien, ça va préparer le terrain pour favoriser une bonne implantation.

- Laissez-moi ! Je ne veux pas !

- Que tu veuilles ou non, tu le feras, décréta Emma en repoussant la couverture.

Alex s'approcha finalement et planta l'aiguille dans le bas de mon ventre. Je sentis la piqure et le produit chauffer légèrement.

- Voilà qui est fait. Emma viendra te faire ta piqure tous les jours, mais si tu n'es pas coopérative, je l'accompagnerai.

Il s'avança vers la porte, la tenant, pour qu'Emma le suive. Elle se leva en me souriant et l'accompagna dehors. Quand je fus à nouveau seule dans le lit, j'éclatai en sanglots et me mis en position fœtale, me demandant si on réussirait à m'arracher à mon triste sort.

**oOo**

J'avais enfin réussi à me saouler. Il m'avait fallu descendre cinq bouteilles de Whisky pour que je ressente enfin les effets de l'alcool. Au moins, là je me sentais bien, tranquille et ma peine s'était envolée. J'avais envie de faire la fête maintenant, de me laisser aller, j'étais sûr que ça m'éviterai de penser à trop de choses. Complètement éméché, j'étais en charmante compagnie. Ma préférée, ma petite serveuse, Rosa. Allez savoir pourquoi elle avait un prénom de fleur à la noix, mais elle était douée en tout cas pour les choses coquines. Ça, ça me plaisait bien ! Elle était toujours en face de moi, en train de me sourire avec son air aguicheur, et me servait l'alcool à volonté. Oncle Mike l'engueula plus d'une fois, moi avec, car il faudrait que je lui paye toutes les bouteilles et illico comme il disait.

- Mais t'en fais pas ! J'vais les payer les bouteilles !

J'attrapai Rosa par le cou au-dessus du comptoir et l'embrassai furieusement. Elle se laissa faire sans souci, bien dommage, j'aurai bien joué un peu moi. Trop facile décidément.

- Bon ça suffit maintenant ! Y'a des endroits pour ça ! Ethan, tu ferais mieux de rentrer chez toi !

- Laisse-moi m'amuser, j'ai besoin de m'détendre !

Je le sentis me faire me lever de mon siège et je grognai.

- Dehors !

- Eh, je les paye mes consommations ! Tiens !

Je lui laissai des billets sur le comptoir, ne sachant absolument pas combien je mettais et il rit.

- Ben tiens, c'est pas avec ça que tu vas me payer cinq bouteilles de Whisky !

Je me levai, titubant, et le pointait du doigt.

- J'suis pas riche peut-être, mais j'suis pas un minable ! Je te les paierai la prochaine fois tes fichues bouteilles !

- Ethan, je pense que tu ferais mieux de rentrer… commença Rosa.

Je balançai un tabouret contre le miroir derrière le bar comme réponse. La musique cessa aussitôt et les conversations également.

- Je rentrerai pas ! Elle est morte, tu comprends ça ? MORTE ! Tu veux que j'aille me terrer dans un appart où elle ne sera plus jamais là ?

Le loup commençait à prendre le dessus et je le laissai venir à moi sans le refouler. Après tout, si je pétais un câble, autant qu'ils m'achèvent ici, je souffrirai moins…

- Ethan…

Je sentis une vague de puissance venir me caresser le dos, puis m'envelopper totalement. Je me retournai pour tomber nez à nez avec mon alpha adoré.

- Ohhhh ! Chef ! Tu tombes bien, viens prendre un verre avec moi !

- Je ne crois pas. Tu me suis, je te raccompagne.

Je reculai, le défiant du regard. Je baissai les yeux plus vite que je ne le pensais car il me fit comprendre que je ne faisais pas le poids face à la puissance qu'il dégageait. L'instant d'après, je sentis ma tête me bruler et je me la tins à deux mains en fermant les yeux. J'entendais comme des cris, ou des pleurs… je ne saurais dire.

- Putain, c'est quoi ce … truc… Ça fait mal !

- Ethan ?

Adam me releva alors que je sentais des picotements à l'intérieur de mon crâne. J'avais beau être un loup, ça faisait un mal de chien –oui jeu de mot facile je sais. Comme si on était entré dans ma tête et qu'on hurlait à tout va. Mais là c'était une voix de femme. Flippante la voix.

- Ça va ?

Je retrouvais mes esprits petit à petit, enfin essayais car j'étais encore pas mal éméché.

- J'sais pas… c'était bizarre… j'ai entendu crier.

- Crier ? Qui criait ?

- J'en sais foutre rien moi ! Ça m'a brulé le crâne, c'est tout ce que je sais !

- Bon en attendant, qui va me payer les consommations et le miroir brisé ? Demanda Oncle Mike, agacé.

Adam soupira et sortit des billets de son portefeuille qu'il lui tendit.

- Si ce n'est pas suffisant, je t'enverrai un chèque.

Mike compta et acquiesça.

- Il en manquera pour le miroir brisé. Mais il devrait payer…

- Il n'est pas dans son état normal. Je le ramène.

Adam me fit sortir alors que je commençais à m'endormir sur place. Je devais vraiment être dans un sale état.

- Tu vas rester chez moi pendant un petit moment. Tu n'es pas prêt à rester seul pour l'instant, mieux vaut que je garde un œil sur toi. J'ai assez de Ben qui refuse de parler à qui que ce soit…

Je ne répondis pas et m'enfonçai dans le sommeil, alors qu'il nous ramenait chez lui, me repassant en boucle le cri que j'avais entendu un peu plus tôt. Un cri familier, mais où est-ce que je l'avais déjà entendu ?


	20. Chapter 20

**Rar :**

**Lohra : **mouarf, oui j'aime bien qu'il se passe toujours quelque chose moi, sinon j'm'ennuie (comme dans le tome 6 de mercy que j'arrive pas à lire Oo) Et Ben, ben oui pas trop présent mais il va reviendre hein :p Oh et euh désolée mais là les fautes j'arrive toujours pas à les voir comme toi hein, donc ben ce chapitre là en aura sûrement ^^

**Khalya** : oui j' avais compris que c'était les loups et pas l'histoire qui te faisait grincer les dents XD. Ben bon courage en tout cas, parce qu'en plus des loups, moi j'ai rajouté des vampires, et tu risques de grincer doublement des dents ^^. Oui comme tu dis, elle est pas dans la merde Lisa, mais c'est ça qu'est bon :p oui je suis trèèès sadique ^^.

**Hum je ne dirai rien sur ce chapitre, juste que je pense que vous serez étonnées par un fait nouveau ^^**

**-20-**

Que faire quand on est prisonnière ? A part déambuler dans les couloirs, ma vie prenait un sens tout autre de ce que je pensais en faire. J'avais rencontré pas mal de membres de la meute d'Erik, tous me regardant avec intérêt et parfois un sourire narquois sur les lèvres. Ils m'effrayaient. Je voyais une nette différence entre cette meute et celle d'Adam par exemple. Le pire était qu'ici, c'était le clan du Marrok. Donc quelqu'un d'important, et surtout qui dirigeait toutes les meutes d'Europe… C'était effrayant comme vision.

Je me repassai en boucle la scène avec Alex, quand il m'avait examinée et j'en tremblais. Mon dieu que ça avait été humiliant. Les examens gynécologiques en temps normal ne me font rien, mais fait de cette manière et aussi brutalement, il y a de quoi être traumatisée. J'espérais que je n'aurai pas à le refaire souvent… Pour le moment, on se contentait de me faire cette piqure dans le bas du ventre, chaque jour et une prise de sang tous les deux jours. Combien de jours s'étaient écoulés depuis mon arrivée ici ?

Je n'avais pas revu Erik depuis le début, apparemment, il était pas mal occupé à l'extérieur. Tant mieux, je n'avais pas envie de le voir de toute façon. Je ne parlais presque pas, ou seulement à Maria que je voyais s'arrondir de plus en plus. C'était vraiment une grossesse rapide. Je m'inquiétais pour la suite. J'avais beau essayé de regarder un peu partout s'il y avait un moyen de sortir d'ici, mais cela semblait ultra protégé. Adam serait largement dans son élément avec tous ces systèmes de sécurité mis en place. Un vrai bijou de technologie apparemment…

J'étais devant la porte d'entrée quand une idée me vint. Le système d'alarme était juste à côté de la porte et je fronçai les sourcils. Le soir, les hommes d'Erik avaient l'habitude de se réunir pour faire une pause. Après tout, j'avais déjà eu ma dose de malchance avec les systèmes électroniques… ça pourrait peut-être marcher ici aussi… Je remontai dans ma chambre, impatiente que le soir arrive.

Emma était dans ma chambre, m'attendant pour ma piqure journalière. Je ne l'aimais vraiment pas. Son petit air suffisant me donnait envie de vomir dès que je la voyais.

- Et alors, on faisait sa petite promenade quotidienne ?

Je ne lui répondis pas, comme toujours, et me contentai de baisser le haut de mon jean pour qu'elle me plante son aiguille.

- Dépêche-toi, moins je vois ta tête, mieux je me porte.

Elle sourit et me planta l'aiguille fortement, me faisant gémir de douleur.

- Et moi c'est un plaisir de te planter ça.

Elle me regarda longuement avant d'ouvrir à nouveau sa bouche.

- Tu ne sais pas ce que ça fait toi, de savoir que tu ne pourras jamais avoir d'enfants. Tu as la chance de pouvoir en porter et en prime des loups… nous on se contente de vivre et de nous rabaisser devant les mâles. Alors profite de ta chance.

- Ma chance ? Ma chance elle était avec celui que j'aime, non enfermée ici pour monter votre armée de monstres !

Elle m'assena une gifle qui me fit horriblement mal et me fit tomber par terre. Je me relevai, les larmes aux yeux.

- Ce ne sont pas des monstres ! Ils nous aideront à nous faire respecter devant ces maudits mortels qui se croient supérieurs à nous en nous traitant d'anomalies ! Ils croient qu'on a voulu devenir ce que nous sommes ? Nous n'avons rien choisi, et nous subissons chaque jour notre nature ! Toi tu as la chance de n'avoir le loup que quand ça t'arrange, de vivre normalement ! De quoi tu te plains ?

- On m'a arraché à ceux que j'aimais… voilà de quoi je me plains.

Elle sourit et jeta l'aiguille dans la poubelle prévue à cet usage.

- On perd souvent des choses dans la vie. Moi j'ai tué mon fiancé quand je suis devenue une louve. Heureusement qu'Erik m'a recueillie, sinon je tuai ma famille aussi. Et pourtant aujourd'hui, je suis fière de ce que je suis devenue.

- Encore heureux que tu ne puisses pas avoir d'enfants, ça serait dommage qu'ils soient aussi fous que toi.

Elle fut sur moi à m'enserrer la gorge violemment en moins de deux. Elle grogna fortement, ses iris luisant de colère, me dévoilant ses crocs naissants.

- Emma… lâche-la.

La voix d'Erik raisonna doucement mais dangereusement dans la chambre. Elle plissa ses yeux et recula, à contrecœur.

- Sors.

Emma me dévisagea et sortit en baissant la tête. Erik suivi sa progression sans ajouter un mot. Quand la porte fut fermée, il se tourna vers moi. Je constatai une chose en le voyant : il n'aurait pas été un véritable salaud, j'aurai pu dire qu'il était bel homme. Mais seulement, c'était un salaud.

- Tu ferais mieux de te calmer… Il faut la comprendre, le fait de ne pas pouvoir avoir d'enfant la rend assez… susceptible.

Je le regardai, pleine de mépris.

- La comprendre ? Et moi, on m'a demandé mon avis pour servir de mère porteuse ? Pour finir comme Maria, être une âme sans vie, à déambuler dans les couloirs, enceinte la plupart du temps ?

Il ne répondit rien et se dirigea vers la porte. Avant de sortir, il rajouta :

- Prépare-toi pour demain. Nous partons pour Milan. Je pense que ta vision des choses va nettement changer après ça…

Il referma derrière lui et me laissa seule à nouveau dans la chambre. Milan ? Je ne voyais qu'une seule personne qui serait à Milan : l'Ancien, le chef des vampires, pour faire simple. Là ça sentait vraiment mauvais pour moi. Il fallait que je réussisse à contacter les autres au plus vite, sinon je ne donnais pas cher de ma peau !

Le soir venu, donc, après le dîner que l'on me servit dans la chambre –normalement les repas étaient servis dans la salle à manger, mais j'aurai droit à ce traitement de faveur un peu plus tard… (quand les poules auront des dents selon moi)- je me rendis dans le couloir. Comme prévu, les hommes de main d'Erik se trouvaient dans une salle vers l'arrière, une salle de jeu apparemment, car le son des boules de billard raisonnait au loin. Quelques rires fusèrent et je saisi quelques bribes de conversation mais en langue étrangère, je ne compris donc rien. Je me dirigeai lentement vers la porte d'entrée, écoutant s'ils cessaient de parler et me rassurai en entendant un grand éclat de rire. J'arrivai devant le système d'alarme et ouvris le boitier qui servait à composer l'alarme. Juste en dessous, il y avait un cache pour dissimuler les fils électriques. Je priai intérieurement pour que cela fasse comme avec la manette de la console de jeux, que je crée des interférences ou je ne sais trop quelles mauvaises ondes salvatrices pour une fois. J'ôtai le cache et vis les fils de toutes les couleurs. Si on en enlevait un normalement, l'alarme se mettrait à sonner. Mieux valait éviter de faire arriver tous les loups présents ici. Je jetai un coup d'œil en arrière pour voir s'il y avait du nouveau mais les conversations allaient toujours bon train. Je posai mes doigts sur les fils, les serrant quelque peu, les frottant ou les pinçant. Ca me prit quand même pas mal de temps, et j'espérai toujours que personne ne sentirai ma nervosité. Je passai mon doigt sur l'écran tactile, et là je souris de joie en voyant le système grésiller et finir par s'éteindre. Je souris largement et ouvrai la porte qui venait de se déverrouiller, me ruant à l'extérieur. Je vis au loin deux hommes qui faisaient leur ronde nocturne près du mur du fond et me dissimulai derrière l'un des piliers sur le perron.

Quand ils s'éloignèrent chacun de leur côté, je me mis à avancer discrètement –à pas de loup aurait-on pu dire- pour me diriger vers le garage : une voiture était stationnée devant. Aux vitres teintées en prime, là c'était un cadeau du ciel. Je m'abaissai en avançant et ouvrai la porte. Ils mettaient des systèmes d'alarme mais ne fermaient pas les portes de leurs voitures… par contre, ils ôtaient les clefs du contact. Zut ! Mais laissaient leur téléphone portable sur le siège passager ! Je m'empressai de prendre le mobile entre mes mains tremblantes, et vit avec bonheur que le signal était excellent et qu'il ne semblait pas vouloir partir au paradis des divers appareils électroménagers que j'ai pu griller jusqu'ici. Je savais qu'il fallait un code pour appeler en international, je regardai au hasard dans le menu et tombai sur la liste des appels passés. Il y avait un numéro à rallonge et je me souvins que c'était l'indicatif au tout début. Je composai le dit-indicatif suivi du numéro de téléphone de chez moi, priant pour qu'Ethan décroche à la première sonnerie. Le cœur battant à toute vitesse, je posai l'écouteur contre mon oreille et entendit deux sonneries avant que l'on décroche.

- Ethan !

- Bonjour, vous êtes bien chez Ethan et Lisa, bon ben on n'est pas là, donc laissez un message…

- Merde Ethan ! Répond c'est moi !

Je criai de stupeur et de peur quand la porte s'ouvrit à la volée et une main puissante venir me tirer hors de l'habitacle.

- Alors chérie, on se balade ?

L'homme me releva par le col de mon pull et me sourit en reprenant le téléphone et en coupant la conversation que j'avais avec le répondeur.

- Pas très discrète tu sais… J'attendais de voir si tu allais réussir à démarrer sans les clefs…

Il agita le trousseau de clefs de la voiture devant mon nez.

- Alors comme ça on s'amuse à trafiquer les systèmes d'alarme… c'est pas joli joli tout ça…

Il souriait de plus en plus et je n'aimai pas son regard brillant. Il s'approcha de mon visage et respira mon odeur.

- Tu sais que t'es pas vilaine en plus, on pourrai bien s'amuser avec toi…

L'instant d'après, je sentis une vague de puissance me parcourir et il me lâcha aussitôt. Erik arriva et le fusilla du regard.

- Max, touche-la encore et je t'élimine. Compris ?

Le dénommé Max se courba devant lui et me jeta un regard noir avant de filer en gardant toujours la tête baissée. J'aurai pu remercier Erik sur ce coup-là mais le regard qu'il me tendit m'annonça une autre partie de domination de sa part.

- Comment as-tu réussi à couper l'alarme ?

Je ne répondis pas et regardai ailleurs.

- Comment as-tu réussi à couper l'alarme ?

Il avait répété sa question sur un ton dangereux et menaçant.

- Je ne sais pas, j'ai tapé le code au pif…

- Continue de mentir et la prochaine fois je laisse Max s'occuper de toi. Et généralement, il n'est pas très tendre avec les femmes, c'est bien pour ça qu'il est souvent mis à l'écart par mes soins…

Je le dévisageai, mon envie de le tuer grandissant de plus en plus.

- Qui as-tu appelé ?

- Je n'ai eu personne. Comme ça personne ne saura que je suis en vie, ça t'ira ?

Il sourit et sortit son téléphone portable avant de composer un numéro. Il attendit deux secondes avant qu'on ne décroche.

- C'est moi. Vous êtes encore sur place ? Bon alors, faites demi-tour et allez faire un tour chez la fille et vérifiez le répondeur… Je m'en contrefiche que vous soyez à l'aéroport prêt à partir, retournez-y en vitesse ! Et soyez discret.

J'écarquillai les yeux, prise de panique. Comment avait-il deviné ? Mon dernier espoir s'envolait, Ethan aurait pu entendre ma voix sur le répondeur ! Quelqu'un était sur place, mais qui ?

**oOo**

Dans la vie parfois, il arrive un moment où on ne sait pas où on va ni ce qu'on fait. C'était mon cas. Installé, devant la glace de la salle de bain, regardant mon visage tiré par la fatigue et la tristesse, je me demandai ce qu'allait devenir ma vie. J'avais le sentiment d'être incomplet, d'avoir un morceau de ma vie ou de mon âme - allez savoir- arraché. Je logeai chez Adam en attendant, mais je me sentais assez à l'étroit en étant à leurs côtés perpétuellement avec Mercy et Jesse. Pas que je ne les aimais pas, mais j'avais besoin de solitude. D'autant plus qu'une nouveauté faisait son entrée au sein du couple Alpha : Mercy était enceinte. Donc, gros chamboulement ici, une Mercy nauséeuse et franchement peu ravie de vomir une quinzaine de fois par jours, avec un caractère à prendre avec des pincettes, un Adam assez nerveux de par une grossesse qui était plus qu'une surprise et un fœtus qui avait une chance sur deux de naître, étant donné qu'ils ne savaient pas ce que donnait l'accouplement du loup et du coyote ici. La meute avait plutôt bien réagi à la découverte de l'état de la femme de notre chef, même les femelles –là c'était carrément une surprise. Warren s'amusait à narguer Mercy sur son état, sachant très bien qu'elle ne le vivait pas réellement bien. Ce n'est pas qu'elle n'aurait pas voulu d'enfant, mais elle commençait juste sa vie de femme mariée et avait encore besoin d'un peu de liberté. Là pour la liberté, c'était assez mal parti, elle en prenait pour au moins trente ans. D'autant plus qu'Adam la couvait un peu trop sur les bords, lui obligeant presque à rester couchée vu son état de fatigue et sa pâleur. Alors là, autant dire que Mercy faisait une tête de six pieds de long, incapable d'aller travailler et profitait des départs d'Adam au travail pour sortir et s'aérer… pour rentrer rapidement étant donné qu'elle ne tenait pas longtemps sans vomir. Décidément, c'était une grossesse compliquée et épuisante pour elle, on espérait juste qu'avec le temps, ça finirai par se calmer, l'esprit de la meute ressentait son mal-être et c'était assez stressant et flippant. Jesse par contre, était folle de joie de devenir grande sœur et agaçait encore plus Mercy en prévoyant déjà toutes les affaires pour le bébé à venir. Donc autant dire que le calme ne régnait pas forcément dans la demeure familiale. Et un peu « too much » pour moi en ce moment.

Ainsi, je décidai de repartir chez moi pendant quelques jours, le temps de faire le point. Je devais changer d'appartement, y rester était trop déprimant maintenant. J'avais reçu un message sur mon portable de mon patron qui me disait que suite à mes éternelles absences, il me virait, sans chichi. Pas de problème, de toute façon faire le larbin de service pour un patron de société sur des parfums, ça commençait à me gonfler. Plus de boulot, plus de sœur, bientôt plus d'appart à ce rythme-là, ouaip, la vie c'était sympa à vivre… pour une minorité.

Arrivé devant l'immeuble déjà, je sentis que quelque chose n'allait pas. Une odeur étrange de magie flottait dans le coin et je n'aimai pas du tout ça… Je descendis de moto et scrutai les environs. Rien d'anormal selon moi. Je rentrai donc dans le hall de l'immeuble et alors que j'allai monter, une voix m'interpella.

- Pssst ! Ethan !

Je me retournai et vis madame Donatello, la concierge de base. Je levai les yeux au ciel en allant vers elle, c'est pas qu'elle était mauvaise, mais vraiment pipelette et pot de colle. Et là je n'avais pas envie de jouer le gentil garçon en écoutant ses histoires de petits-enfants accro aux maths ou son chien à trois pattes capable d'ouvrir la porte du réfrigérateur…

- Bonjour Emilia.

- Comment vas-tu mon grand ?

Elle savait pour Lisa, et elle avait été extrêmement choquée de la savoir disparue. Du coup, elle venait aux nouvelles pour savoir si je supportai son absence.

- Ca va, je vous assure…

- Hum… Je n'en suis pas sûre… si tu veux venir me voir, n'hésite pas, ma porte est toujours grande ouverte.

Oui… à la Saint Glinglin…

- Vous vouliez me dire quelque chose ?

- Ah euh oui…

Elle baissa sa tête en regardant derrière moi, pour voir si quelqu'un nous écoutai.

- Vous avez de la visite. Mais je les trouve très bizarres… ils sont déjà venus avant, quand… ta sœur était encore parmi nous.

- De la visite ? J'attendais personne…

- Ils sont déjà venus et Lisa m'a dit que ça devait être votre oncle et votre tante.

Un oncle et une tante ? On n'a plus personne…

- Ah euh d'accord, je vais voir dans ce cas. Merci !

Je repartis en direction de l'escalier, tentant de trouver de nouvelles odeurs, mais je ne perçu rien d'autre que le produit nettoyant utilisé pour laver les marches. Pourtant en montant à l'étage, j'avais une drôle de sensation en moi et j'aurai mis ma main à couper que j'avais perçu une faible odeur de magie. Je m'empressai de monter et arrivai devant la porte de mon appartement et l'ouvrai à la hâte. Rien. Ni odeur suspecte, ni trace d'âme qui vive. Et encore moins de visiteurs…

- Elle doit fumer de sacrés trucs quand même la mamie…

Je me dirigeai vers la salle de bain pour aller prendre une douche et contrôlai les messages sur le répondeur du téléphone. Mise à part mon ancien patron et un appel de l'hôpital pour Lisa alors qu'elle était encore parmi nous, il n'y avait rien de bien intéressant. En plus, il commençait à rendre l'âme, il y avait des grésillements dans le combiné. Je le reposai et me déshabillai pour aller me laver et changer de vêtements. Je passai ma journée affalé dans le canapé, mais ne regardai même pas ce qui défilait à la télévision. Mes pensées partaient comme toujours vers la seule personne qui me manquait le plus sur cette maudite terre. J'aurai donné n'importe quoi pour pouvoir lui parler une dernière fois. Si seulement je n'avais pas été aussi affaibli, j'aurai pu veiller sur elle, au lieu de ça, j'étais allongé dans un lit pendant qu'elle se faisait tuer. La télécommande que je tenais dans ma main éclata sous la pression que j'effectuai, sentant la colère et la frustration monter en moi.

Je me levai, préférant aller faire un tour pour me changer les idées et aller manger un morceau. Je fermai l'appartement et redescendis dans le hall, passant devant l'appartement de mamie Donatello. Elle avait laissé sa porte entr'ouverte : sûrement en train d'épier un voisin dans l'immeuble… Mais quand je passai un peu plus près, je sentis une odeur qui ne me disait rien qui vaille : la mort. Je me précipitai dans son appartement et la trouvai allongée sur le sol. Je tâtai son pouls mais je savais déjà que son cœur avait cessé de battre. Elle était déjà froide, sa mort devait remonter à beaucoup plus tôt dans la journée. Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé ? Une crise cardiaque ?

Je composai le numéro des urgences en leur expliquant la situation et les attendis pour au moins accompagner la pauvre vielle dame solitaire. Décidément, ça faisait beaucoup de morts en si peu de temps…

**oOo**

Il était encore tôt quand on me réveilla ce matin-là. J'avais mal dormi, repensant à ce dénommé Max, l'imaginant avec ses sales pattes sur moi. Je frissonnai en imaginant ce qu'il aurait bien pu faire si Erik n'était pas arrivé.

- Allez marmotte, debout, on part pour Milan.

C'était Alex. Venu faire sa prise de sang journalière comme toujours. Au moins, il ne me faisait pas mal comme sa compagne, ça rendait mon calvaire un peu plus supportable. Il frotta le creux de mon bras avec un coton imbibé d'alcool et me posa un garrot léger en haut du bras. Il planta la seringue dans ma veine et je vis le liquide rouge sortir pour aller remplir la petite fiole qu'il rangea bientôt dans sa mallette.

- Habille-toi et mange un morceau. Nous partons dans une demi-heure.

- Nous ? Qui viens ?

- Erik, Emma, Maria, Max, Philippe, Pierre et moi.

Philippe et Pierre étaient des hommes de main d'Erik, assez rustres et froids. Et de bons gardiens aussi. J'aurai droit à leur présence devant la porte de ma chambre à tour de rôle pour que je ne tente pas à nouveau le coup de la veille. Cela avait fortement déplu à Erik que je réussisse à couper son alarme –surtout sans savoir _comment_ j'y étais parvenue- et encore plus que Max ait oublié son portable dans la voiture, je pensai même qu'il avait dû lui infliger une correction.

Il sortit en reprenant ses affaires et me laissa à nouveau seule. Je m'habillai à la hâte, sentant mon estomac se nouer en imaginant tous les scénarios possibles sur la rencontre avec l'Ancien. On frappa à la porte et Emma entra, n'attendant pas ma réponse pour lui dire d'entrer.

- On y va.

Je la suivis sans broncher après avoir enfilé mes baskets, et arrivai en bas où les autres nous attendaient. Les hommes patientaient nerveusement à ce que je remarquai. Maria arriva accompagnée de Max.

- Ce n'est pas dangereux pour elle de voyager ? Demandai-je.

Erik eut un sourire amusé.

- Au contraire, il faut qu'elle aille régulièrement voir l'Ancien pour être en parfaite santé.

Il me regarda d'un œil critique, je ne sus pour quelle raison.

- L'avion nous attend sur la piste, nous devons y aller… annonça Philippe en ouvrant la porte.

Je vis débarquer Hector qui arrivait de l'extérieur.

- Hector, tu restes ici, lui ordonna Erik.

Hector ne savait pas parler, ou ne le pouvait, je l'ignorai. Il s'exprimait par gestes ou par grognements. Il signa donc pour son père –oui, il faut se rappeler qu'Erik est son père, et que Maria est sa mère- assez vite.

- Non Hector, la fille vient avec nous aussi. Tu gardes la villa pendant ce temps.

Hector agita à nouveau les mains de gestes vifs et Erik grogna.

- Non elle n'est pas pour toi, elle est pour Armando ! Maintenant va dans ta chambre !

Hector me regarda une dernière fois avant de s'éloigner en trainant le pas. Je le regardai s'éloigner avec joie, il me faisait peur avec son air de prédateur.

- Bien, allons-y.

On nous escorta, Maria et moi dans une voiture aux vitres teintées –différente de celle de Max- et nous partîmes en convoi de deux véhicules, passant à travers des paysages montagneux enneigés, avant d'arriver à un petit aéroport –sûrement privé- où un jet nous attendait. On nous fit monter à l'intérieur, deux hommes nous accueillant.

- Bonjour Erik, tout est prêt, le pilote a prévenu que nous allions bientôt décoller. Milan est OK.

- Parfait. Allez mesdames, en route pour l'Italie…

Erik nous sourit à Maria –déjà éteinte et sans réaction- et moi –ayant une envie folle de prendre la poudre d'escampette. Nous grimpâmes donc dans le jet privé d'Erik pour décoller en direction de Milan.

Le vol fut assez rapide selon moi, nous ne devions pas être très éloignés depuis la frontière franco/italienne. Après avoir atterri, on nous conduisit à nouveau dans une voiture aux vitres teintées, même plus que noires selon moi et nous partîmes sur la route qui menait jusqu'à la ville de Milan. Nous passâmes dans le centre-ville, et j'en profitai pour regarder les immeubles avec une architecture assez imposante et relativement magnifique. Les rues et les bâtiments étaient décorés pour Noël et je me demandai dans combien de temps les gens fêteraient la fin d'année. Ce serait la première fois que je ne serai pas avec Ethan ou encore maman pour les fêtes de fin d'année… Une vague de tristesse m'envahit et quand je vis Alex me regarder furtivement, je m'empressai de penser à autre chose pour ne pas lui montrer ma faiblesse actuelle. A regarder autour de moi, j'avais au moins de quoi me changer les idées le temps d'arriver. Nous bifurquâmes vers la rocade extérieure et je vis que nous nous éloignions du centre. Après tout, cela m'aurait étonné que le Maître incontesté des vampires choisisse de se mêler au commun des mortels…

Pendant que nous sortions de la ville, je jetai quelques regards vers les occupants de la voiture. Emma était à côté du chauffeur, pendant qu'Alex nous escortait à l'arrière. Erik était dans une autre voiture, accompagné de Max, Philippe et Pierre. Alex lisait tranquillement une revue médicale pendant qu'Emma se refaisait une beauté dans le petit miroir du pare-soleil, jetant de temps à autres un œil sur Maria et moi. Nous tournâmes dans un chemin blanc, au milieu de nulle part et quand je vis l'immense demeure se dresser en face de nous, je sus que le voyage touchait à sa fin. Là pour le coup, on se serait cru dans un film d'horreur avec la grande bâtisse ancienne bien flippante, manquait plus que l'orage et les zombies.

Ce devait être un grand manoir, dans le style baroque, entourée par de hauts murs en brique rouge. Un lourd portail en fer forgé s'ouvrit sans qu'on ne s'arrête et nous entrâmes dans l'enceinte de la propriété. Quand la voiture s'immobilisa, nous étions devant les marches qui menaient à l'entrée. Alex et Emma descendirent et nous firent descendre, Alex aidant Maria, toujours aussi silencieuse et apeurée. Je suivis Emma sans un mot, regardant plutôt ce qui m'entourait. Un détail me vint à l'esprit. Nous étions encore en pleine journée, bien que le temps ne soit pas très ensoleillé, les vampires ne sortaient que la nuit il me semble. On ne resterait pas coucher ici quand même ? Cette éventualité me fit peur, car la nuit n'allait pas tarder à tomber et l'idée de passer la nuit dans une demeure aux allures de château hanté avec des vampires dans le coin ne me rassurait guerre.

- Avance.

La voix d'Emma me sortit de ma torpeur et j'avançai d'un pas rapide dans la demeure de l'Ancien de Milan. Nous pénétrâmes dans un hall d'entrée immense, avec deux escaliers en face de nous, chacun s'élevant d'un côté pour se faire face tout en haut. Les murs étaient surement en marbre vu leur éclat, tout comme le sol qui était d'un blanc immaculé et zébré de traces brunes.

- Le Maître sera bientôt parmi nous, puis-je proposer à ses invités de passer des tenues plus appropriées ?

Je sursautai en entendant une voix faible et fluette nous parler derrière nous. Je me retournai et vit une petite femme, rondelette, portant une tenue qui n'était plus du tout d'époque. On se serait cru dans une série de télévision ancienne, où les serviteurs portaient l'uniforme.

- Nous y allions Ariette. Prévenez Armando que nous l'attendrons dans le petit salon quand il sera prêt, lui répondit Erik.

Emma me poussa légèrement et je suivis les autres en continuant de faire le « tour du propriétaire » avec mes yeux. Nous arrivâmes en face d'un long couloir illuminé par des luminaires en forme de candélabres argentés. Plusieurs portes fermées longeaient le couloir ornementé de tableaux de style baroque, comme la demeure. Il n'y avait que des toiles de maître et je ne pense pas qu'il s'agissait de reproductions… Emma s'arrêta devant une porte et me fit entrer dans une chambre.

La pièce était entièrement décorée dans les tons bleus roi, ce qui l'assombrissait beaucoup. Emma passa devant moi et se dirigea vers une armoire de style louis XV, l'ouvrit, fouilla dedans et en sortit ce qui ressemblait à une robe d'apparat. Elle la tendit à bout de bras devant moi et haussa un sourcil.

- Ca devrait aller. Met-ça et rejoins-nous en bas quand tu seras prête. Et dépêche-toi.

Elle sortit sans un mot de plus et m'abandonna là, avec sa robe digne des bals à la cour des rois d'entant, me laissant complètement pantoise.

**oOo**

Crise cardiaque m'avait-on dit. Mamie Donatello était décédée après un méchant coup au cœur selon les urgentistes. Pauvre petite vieille. Mais cela ne me disait toujours pas qui était venu me voir peu avant, ni pourquoi j'avais senti une faible odeur de magie… Je me promenai tranquillement dans les rues décorée pour les fêtes qui se rapprochaient à grand pas maintenant –bien que cette année, je ne pensai pas fêter quoi que ce soit-quand je croisai la voiture de Mercy qui devait se rendre chez elle, chez Adam donc. Elle s'arrêta à mon niveau et baissa la vitre côté passager.

- Grimpe, j'ai besoin de toi.

- Besoin de moi ?

- Oui, on va aller rendre une petite visite à Ben…

Ben. Houlà. Personne ne s'en approchait en ce moment, à moins de vouloir entendre ses grognements de mâle en mal-être profond. Seul Adam arrivait à communiquer à peu près avec lui, mais il se heurtait souvent à un mur. Ben vivait extrêmement mal la disparition de Lisa, bien plus que moi il fallait le dire. On avait cru plus d'une fois qu'il ferait une connerie mais s'était contenté de s'isoler en restant sous sa forme de loup. Je me demandai pourquoi elle avait besoin de moi pour lui parler.

Je montai donc à côté d'elle et la regardai.

- Tu as meilleure mine.

Elle me fusilla du regard.

- Ouai bon un peu meilleure mine. Toujours malade ?

- Je m'amuse comme une folle à faire des allers retours entre le lit et la cuvette des toilettes… mais Sam m'a donné un truc pour réussir à ne pas trop vomir.

- Les joies de la grossesse hein !

Ce soir devait vraiment être une exception pour qu'elle soit en état de conduire.

- C'est Adam qui t'a demandé d'aller lui parler ?

- Oui, il voudrait voir si je peux réussir à le faire sortir de sa torpeur. Il a établi un contact, mais il aimerait que Ben revienne vers nous pour éviter de finir à l'état de loup sauvage, ce qui pourrait être une mauvaise tournure pour lui.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Ses sens primitifs pourraient reprendre le dessus et il ne serait plus un loup capable de se contrôler… et deviendrait donc un danger pour n'importe qui…

En gros, Adam serait obligé de l'éliminer s'il devenait instable. J'espérai qu'il nous suivrait docilement pour lui éviter cette tournure...

Elle démarra à nouveau et nous partîmes en direction de l'endroit où était enterré Lisa, apparemment, Ben avait trouvé un endroit où venir pleurer sa peine et sa douleur. Je l'avais vu une fois en allant me recueillir, il avait pris la fuite, ne voulant pas me parler. Alors que nous avancions, je vis Mercy tourner la tête en suivant apparemment quelqu'un du regard et ralentir, puis secouer la tête.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Elle sembla réfléchir un instant.

- Rien… Un moment, j'ai cru voir Lisa. Mais je me suis trompée.

Je tournai à mon tour la tête et ne vis strictement rien ni personne. Mercy devait vraiment être fatiguée et mal en point pour avoir des hallucinations pareilles. Elle poursuivit sa route et nous conduisit à l'endroit recherché. A peine fus-je descendu du véhicule, l'odeur de la tristesse et de la peine, ainsi que l'odeur-même de Ben, emplirent mes poumons. Mercy me regarda et acquiesça. Je changeai, cela serait plus simple pour communiquer avec lui. Mercy m'attendit, appelant Adam pendant ce temps-là pour lui expliquer que nous étions arrivés et qu'on allait faire notre possible pour le ramener avec nous.

- J'espère juste qu'il ne va pas prendre la…

Mercy ne termina pas sa phrase et se contenta de froncer les sourcils. Une nausée ? Je finissais de changer quand je la vis avancer doucement, regardant droit devant elle. Je me retrouvai à quatre pattes et m'étirai pour évacuer les dernières sensations liées au changement. Je gémi pour appeler Mercy, ne sachant trop ce qu'elle suivait.

- Viens Ethan.

Je suivis donc Mercy jusqu'à la tombe de Lisa, sentant l'odeur de Ben de plus en plus présente.

- Attends.

Je m'arrêtai à ses côtés, m'asseyant sur mon séant et attendis.

- Qui êtes-vous ? Vous venez souvent vous promener par ici ?

A qui Mercy parlait-elle ? Je la regardai, étonné, causer avec… le vent.

- Oh ! Et vous attendez souvent votre ami par ici ?

Je jappai faiblement pour attirer son attention. La grossesse ne lui allait vraiment pas, elle devenait zinzin. Elle me fit un signe de la main pour me faire taire, je baissai le museau, vu qu'elle était la compagne de mon alpha et que je devais lui obéir.

- Et mince ! Elle est partie… Je me demande ce qu'elle fait par ici…

Elle se tourna alors vers moi, mes yeux rencontrant enfin les siens.

- Je peux communiquer avec les esprits… et il y avait une jeune femme qui se promenait juste là. J'ai voulu savoir de qui il s'agissait mais elle a continué sa route et a disparu.

Je regardai Mercy d'un air complètement hagard –enfin c'est la tête que j'aurais eu si j'avais été humain- en me demandant si ce qu'elle me disait était réel. Parler aux fantômes ? En voilà une bonne nouvelle… on pourra parler à Lisa aussi un de ces jours ?

- Tant pis, allons voir Ben.

Je la suivis à nouveau, guettant les alentours quand même au cas où quelqu'un en voudrait à la compagne de l'Alpha. Puis nous le vîmes. Il était là, couché à côté des quelques fleurs encore présentes sous le gros arbre qui plongeait au-dessus d'un embranchement de la Columbia. Ben avait le museau posé juste au niveau de la petite pierre tombale que Sam avait faite poser il y a peu. Je l'entendis gémir faiblement pour finalement grogner en nous sentant nous rapprocher. Mercy s'arrêta et le regarda.

_« Qu'est-ce que vous foutez là ? »_

La voix de Ben n'était pas chaleureuse, comme d'habitude, mais là c'était bien pire que d'habitude. Il ne voulait pas parler et encore moins voir du monde.

_« On est venus voir comment tu vas… »_

Il grogna pour toute réponse et se tourna pour se mettre dos à nous. Chose qui était inconcevable en étant loup, on ne tourne pas le dos à ses ennemis ou même ses amis…

- Ben… Adam voudrai te revoir parmi nous.

_« Dit à Mercy que je suis très bien où je suis, laissez-moi crever là. »_

_« Tu crois que c'est ce qu'aurai voulu Lisa ? »_

Ben se tourna vivement et me lança son regard pénétrant de loup plus dominant.

_« Et tu crois que c'était son destin de pourrir sous terre aujourd'hui ? »_

Je sentais sa détresse même en l'entendant penser. Son loup avait choisi Lisa, tout comme lui l'avait choisie en tant qu'humain. Les deux pleuraient leur compagne et Ben ne savait comment gérer sa disparition.

_« Ben, elle me manque à moi aussi, mais je sais qu'elle voudrait qu'on vive normalement. Pas qu'on se lamente comme ça. Ca ne la ramènera pas et tu le sais. »_

_« Je veux juste m'endormir à ses côtés. Partez maintenant. »_

Il tourna à nouveau la tête et se recoucha comme il était quand nous étions arrivés, commençant à gémir doucement.

- Oui, ce sont des loups assez sympas quand on sait leur parler…

Je me tournai vers Mercy qui recommençait à divaguer en parlant toute seule. Ben n'y prêta même pas attention et continua sa lamentation.

- Mais vous sembliez chercher où aller tout à l'heure, vous avez trouvé ?

Elle jeta un œil à Ben en haussant un sourcil.

- Ah je vois… le loup vous empêche d'avancer, il vous fait peur…

Elle me regarda un instant avant de reporter son regard sur Ben, imperturbable.

- Ben, la dame voudrait passer mais tu l'en empêches.

Ben grogna en relevant la tête et en montrant les crocs. Mercy ne se démonta pas et imposa son regard de dominante, elle était sa supérieure, il devait lui montrer du respect. Il finit par se lever, renifla de dépit et s'en alla en gémissant.

- Bon, je crois que c'est raté pour ce soir, Ben ne nous accompagnera pas.

Je changeai à nouveau, me demandant bien à quoi tout cela rimait. Mercy continuait de converser avec son soi-disant fantôme, comme si je n'existai pas.

- Et pourquoi êtes-vous venue ici ?

Les effets du changement s'amenuisaient et j'avais hâte de me retrouver sur deux jambes à nouveau.

- Non, il ne vous fera rien, ne vous en faites pas… Comment ? Dans l'eau ? Non je ne vais pas vous emmener sur l'eau, pourquoi ? On vous a promis de vous conduire sur l'eau ?

Je terminai de changer, me relevant dans le plus simple appareil quand Mercy me regarda intensément.

- Ethan… tu ne sens rien de… bizarre ?

Je regardai autour de moi et humai l'air. Rien d'étrange, il y avait les odeurs habituelles et naturelles comme l'eau, les arbres, la terre, la magie…

- Tu parles de magie ?

Elle acquiesça.

- Lisa a été noyée par un fae, normal qu'elle empeste encore la magie.

Elle se tourna et regarda devant elle, sûrement son amie fantôme.

- Justement, ce n'est pas « normal ». Cela fait trop de temps qu'elle a été enterrée pour qu'on sente encore la magie. Il y a un truc louche là-dessous…

Je la regardai sans comprendre. Pourquoi cela serait-il louche ?

- Je ne sais pas, demande à ta copine la fantôme…

- J'essaye d'en savoir plus depuis tout à l'heure. Tu ne devineras jamais pourquoi elle se promène dans le coin…

- Elle s'est perdue et cherche sa route ?

- Son petit-ami lui a donné rendez-vous au bord de l'eau pour aller se promener en barque… mais il n'est jamais venu. Depuis, elle l'attend et vient à cet endroit car elle se sent bien, entière. Complète en quelque sorte…

Elle me regardait en insistant à la fois sur les mots et avec son regard.

- Euh… oui… tant mieux pour elle. Mais son petit-ami est un vrai salaud s'il l'a oubliée.

- Tu sais que tu ne réfléchis pas franchement des masses ?

- Mais réfléchir à quoi ?

Mercy souffla d'agacement.

- Un fae ne laisse pas une aussi forte odeur de magie après autant de temps ! Il y a certes de la magie, mais je te parie ce que tu voudras que ce n'est pas l'œuvre d'un fae qui en est à l'origine ! Il y a une sorcière là-dessous, j'en mettrai ma main à couper. Je sens parfaitement la différence. Mais vous êtes tellement obnubilés par votre tristesse que vous n'avez même pas différencié les deux ! Merde…

Elle s'éloigna rapidement et vomi de justesse en se penchant en avant. Pendant qu'elle rendait tripes et boyaux, je réfléchi à ce qu'elle venait de me dire. Ce n'était pas la magie fae qu'on sentait ? Mais alors… la magie, aussi faible soit-elle, était l'œuvre d'un sorcier ou d'une sorcière. Pourquoi sur la tombe de ma sœur ? Mercy revint quelques secondes après, l'air encore plus pâle que tout à l'heure. Elle sortit son téléphone portable et appela sûrement Adam.

- Tu peux me croire, j'ai l'odorat très sensible à la magie en temps normal, mais là c'est encore plus développé.

Adam répondit.

- Pourrais-tu venir par ici ? Non, je n'ai pas réussi à faire changer d'avis Ben, mais là j'ai quelque chose que je voudrai vérifier. Ah ! Et emmène des pelles… Oui des pelles. A tout de suite.

Elle raccrocha et composa un autre numéro. J'entendis une voix féminine lui répondre.

- Elizaveta, c'est Mercy. Pourriez-vous venir sur la rive sud de la Columbia, près du gros arbre qui fait l'embranchement entre les deux bras ? Oui, celui-là même. Hum je ne peux rien dire par téléphone mais… ça pourrait vous intéresser, je pense qu'on a un sorcier dans les parages qui s'amuse à jouer avec nous.

Elle sourit.

- A tout de suite.

Elle rangea le téléphone dans la poche de son jean et me sourit.

- C'est quoi le délire là ? Lui demandai-je, perdu.

- Hum… je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je sens qu'on va trouver des choses intéressantes dans le coin…


	21. Chapter 21

**-21-**

Je me retrouvai devant l'immense psyché qui reflétait mon image et me demandai si on avait annoncé un carnaval pour la soirée. Car vu la tenue que j'arborais, je ne voyais pas d'autre explication. On se serait vraiment cru à un bal costumé où le thème était : les bals à la cour du roi. Je tirai sur le haut de ma robe pour que ma poitrine soit moins dénudée mais c'était mission impossible avec un tel décolleté. Je sortis de la chambre en tentant de dissimuler ma peau mise à nu et tombai malencontreusement sur Max. Il siffla en souriant ironiquement en me reluquant de la tête aux pieds.

- Mazette, on a une sacrée poupée… vraiment dommage qu'on puisse pas y goûter.

Il n'y avait pas à dire, il m'effrayait vraiment avec son air de prédateur.

- Max, laisse la dame tranquille…

Erik arriva en s'interposant entre Max et moi. Il était habillé en costume élégant, tout comme Max. Mais leur tenue n'était pas originale comme la mienne, au moins ils évitaient le déguisement… Il me tendit le bras et j'hésitai un instant mais quand je vis le regard pesant et lourd de sous-entendus de Max, je m'empressai de m'y agripper.

- Armando sera ravi d'avoir une nouvelle tête mise en beauté à sa table.

- Sa table ? Composée de quoi, de sang ?

Il sourit.

- Pour nous, non. Il nous offre le gite et le couvert.

- Et nous, qu'est-ce qu'on lui offre ?

- Du sang… et celui de Maria et le tiens lui vont à ravir au passage.

Je m'arrêtai et le regardai, ahurie. Je tentai de libérer ma main de son bras mais il la tint fermement.

- Pas la peine d'essayer de fuir ma jolie. C'est le prix à payer…

Il avança dans le couloir pour nous mener aux escaliers, me tirant presque pour avancer.

- Quel prix ?

- Nous allons tout expliquer une fois que nous serons attablés. Armando adore argumenter sur ses actes et il te dira en quoi consiste notre accord… Il est bien meilleur narrateur que moi. Oh, il parle anglais, ne t'en fais pas. Comme nous tous, tu l'as bien compris. On a le temps d'apprendre les langues étrangères en plusieurs siècles…

Il nous conduisit dans le hall et la petite dame qui jouait le rôle de la servante nous escorta dans un salon de taille raisonnable pour tous nous contenir. Les loups d'Erik tournèrent la tête vers nous quand nous entrâmes. Leur regard caressant ma tenue me fit froid dans le dos et je maudissais ma poitrine un peu trop saillante en ce moment. Maria était assise dans un fauteuil, vêtue d'une tenue un peu plus ample pour laisser de la place à son ventre rebondi. Je m'installai à côté d'elle et la regardai. Elle avait le regard vitreux me sembla-t-il. Je passai ma main devant ses yeux dénués de vie et ne la vit pas réagir.

- Elle ne réagira pas, me dit Emma en venant s'asseoir en face de moi.

Je me plaignais de l'affreux décolleté qu'on m'avait infligé, mais là c'était carrément du libertinage à outrance en la regardant. Sa tenue correspondait à celle d'une courtisane dans mon esprit et je me sentais plus proche de la femme de chambre que de la noble invitée ce soir. Alex vint s'asseoir sur le bras du fauteuil et vint lui chuchoter quelque chose qui fit sourire Emma.

- Pourquoi ne réagit-elle pas ? Poursuivis-je, agacée de les voir jouer les amants éperdus en manque de sexe.

Alex tourna la tête vers moi.

- Parce qu'elle est sous son emprise. Elle restera comme ça le temps de notre séjour.

Sous l'emprise de l'Ancien, compris-je sans difficulté. Si Maria était aussi passive et possédée, je ne m'imaginai pas avoir de meilleur traitement à mon tour quand le moment serait venu. Je triturai les plis de ma robe turquoise nerveusement.

- Quelle nervosité dans de si fines mains… cela serait dommage de les abimer…

La voix qui prononça ces mots était douce et agréable à entendre. Mais elle me fit frissonner sans raison. Je tournai la tête et vit un homme à l'allure classe et très bien habillé se tenir dans l'encadrement de la porte du petit salon. Il n'aurait pas eu ce visage aussi étrange, on aurait pu le dire humain, sauf que là ses traits semblaient exagérés et ses expressions tout sauf naturelles. Sans oublier la blancheur laiteuse de sa peau. Il paraissait âgé d'une quarantaine d'année, mais depuis combien de siècles à dire vrai ? Ses longs cheveux noirs étaient noués en une queue de cheval stricte.

Il s'avança vers moi, et je tentai de ne pas le regarder dans les yeux, j'avais eu un aperçu de ma faiblesse devant les vampires avec Stefan.

- Ravi de faire votre connaissance Signora Lisa. Cela faisait un moment que j'attendais cette rencontre… A dire vrai, depuis une dizaine d'années. Il me tardait de vous voir !

Etonnée par ce qu'il venait de me dire, je relevai la tête et fut aussitôt plongée dans son regard rougeoyant. J'étais hypnotisée sans pouvoir l'éviter et restai là, à attendre. Il prit mon poignet et l'approcha de ses lèvres. Il ferma les yeux et sortit sa langue pour venir lécher la fine peau d'où apparaissait ma veine et il sourit. Je sentis une piqûre à ce niveau et je le laissai goûter mon sang sans pouvoir réagir. J'étais dans un état second, ne voyant plus ce qui se passait autour de moi, fixant uniquement un point imaginaire en face de moi. La sensation dura quelques secondes puis je repris « conscience », me retrouvant à nouveau face à son regard. Mais cette fois, rien ne se passa.

- Délicieuse.

Je clignai des yeux, regardant autour de moi, voyant Erik qui attendait sans montrer aucune émotion sur son visage, et les autres qui attendaient qu'Armando en ait fini. Je baissai mon regard sur mon poignet et vis deux petits points rouges en train de coaguler qui finiraient en croûtes.

- Erik, je dois avouer que deux ne seront pas de trop, les jeunes nous demandent beaucoup de sang.

- C'est bien pour ça qu'on l'a amenée ici. Et également pour lui montrer qu'il ne vaut mieux pas nous fausser compagnie.

- Vous fausser compagnie ?

Armando me regarda d'un air amusé. Son expression était si travaillée que je n'arrivai pas à savoir s'il trouvait cela drôle ou fâcheux en réalité.

- Oui, cette jeune personne a voulu fuir l'autre soir en trafiquant le système d'alarme pendant le temps de repos de mes hommes.

- Oh ! Eh bien, nous allons faire en sorte qu'elle comprenne qu'il ne sert à rien de vouloir fuir… et qu'elle l'assimile à la perfection dans sa jolie tête.

Il me baisa la main et me lâcha finalement. Je m'empressai de reculer, complètement effrayée. Que voulait-il me faire ?

- Ce n'est pas la peine de prendre cet air effrayé jeune biche… me dit-il dans un semi-sourire.

Il se tourna vers ses invités et poursuivi :

- Bien, passons à table, je n'aimerai pas que mes hôtes meurent de faim. Le sang est moins agréable en bouche quand c'est le cas…

Personne ne rit à sa remarque et je remarquai que certains des loups présents semblaient stressé et méfiants. Après tout, les vampires et les loups n'étaient pas forcément en bon terme, même si ici, ils étaient alliés. Nous suivîmes l'Ancien de Milan dans une immense salle à manger, une table aussi longue qu'une piste de bowling, sans exagération, trônait au milieu et le couvert était mis. Tout était fait dans l'élégance raffinée qui se devait d'être pour ce genre d'endroit. De la musique classique s'élevait d'une chaîne hifi située un peu en retrait, donnant l'impression d'être dans un restaurant raffiné. Plusieurs serviteurs attendaient, tels des statues, de chaque côté de la table, nous tirant une chaise pour nous inviter à nous asseoir. Je pris place à côté d'Alex qui était à côté de sa compagne Emma. Philippe s'installa de mon côté vide à ma gauche. J'étais donc entre deux loups-garous pour manger à la table du vampire sûrement le plus puissant d'Italie. Maria fut installée en face de moi, Erik à son côté droit, Max à sa gauche et Pierre à côté de lui. Armando s'installa en bout de table, comme tout bon hôte qui se respecte. Sauf que lui n'avait aucune assiette ni couverts devant lui. Je me doutai bien que son repas ne serait pas servi à table avec nous.

On nous apporta l'entrée assez copieuse –des antipasti à ce que je cru reconnaitre- mais mon ventre était encore en état de grève de la faim et je refusai d'avaler quoi que ce soit. Je sentis le regard oppressant d'Armando sur moi et je tentai de me baisser sur ma chaise pour éviter d'être trop à sa vue.

- Le menu n'est pas à votre goût ?

Je me contentai de regarder le contenu de mon assiette en répondant sèchement :

- Je n'ai pas faim, merci.

- Il faut que vous preniez des forces, cela m'ennuierai que vous défailliez pendant votre grossesse future.

Je m'étranglai avec ma salive en sentant la colère monter, le regard toujours porté sur mon assiette.

- Erik, est-elle au courant de notre accord ?

- Je n'ai rien divulgué de plus qu'elle n'ait besoin de savoir… lui répondit Erik en terminant son assiette.

- Vraiment. Peut-être aimerait-elle savoir toute l'histoire…

Je regardai vers le vampire, évitant son regard.

- Faites-vous plaisir, lui dit Erik en portant son regard vers moi.

- Parfait, cela fera une distraction, les repas sont tellement ennuyeux…

Armando frappa dans ses mains et les serviteurs débarquèrent rapidement pour débarrasser.

- Voyez-vous ma chère Lisa…

- Arrêtez de me traiter de « chère », je vais vomir autrement, le coupai-je.

- Voyez-vous ma charmante Lisa… continua-t-il, un sourire sur les lèvres, Erik vous suit depuis votre adolescence. L'essaim qui est dirigé par Ludwina à Los Angeles –une ancienne protégée- m'a contacté pour me parler de jumeaux qui semblaient posséder un sang assez particulier, les excitant son essaim et elle. Elle a tout de suite pensé à moi pour que je profite de votre sang. Je suis venu quelquefois à Los Angeles pour vérifier par moi-même l'étendue de votre don et pris contact avec Erik, avec qui j'étais déjà en _affaires_. Il a été enthousiaste en sachant déjà que vous, Lisa, pourriez servir de mère porteuse pour lui, comme le fait déjà Maria.

Il regarda Maria et sourit, celle-ci toujours hypnotisée et laissant son regard fixe devant elle. Il poursuivi son récit, me coupant toujours autant l'appétit.

- Erik a demandé à Conrad de garder un œil sur vous, vous laissant libres et non liés à sa meute, mais pour être certain qu'il ne vous toucherait pas, j'ai fait établir un contrat avec votre mère. Elle a tout de suite accepté car elle était dépassée par les évènements. Imaginez une mère qui se retrouve avec deux enfants capables de s'échanger un loup-garou, il y a de quoi être perturbé…

- Pourquoi Conrad ne nous a jamais pris avec lui pour nous amener à vous dans ces cas-là ?

Armando me regarda et je détournai les yeux.

- Tout simplement parce qu'il voulait vous garder pour lui. Il a compris que le plan d'Erik n'était pas anodin alors si lui aussi pouvait en faire autant à Los Angeles, il ne se priverait pas. Seulement…

Il eut un sourire amusé avant de continuer.

- Seulement, je n'aime pas les traitres. Soit je les exile, soit je m'arrange pour les faire éliminer. Conrad a été très facile à faire disparaitre avec l'aide de la meute qui vous protège. Un sort puissant lancé par notre Sorcier attitré et Conrad n'a plus été maître de ses actes. Il s'est jeté lui-même dans la gueule du loup, si je puis me permettre l'expression.

J'entendis quelques rires au sein des loups présents.

- Ce que je n'avais pas prévu en revanche, c'est la lettre. Il l'avait récupérée au domicile de votre mère sans que je le sache et a contré le sortilège sous lequel il se trouvait en vous la montrant. Nous avons donc dû faire accélérer votre enlèvement. Llewele a été d'un grand secours à partir de là…

- Mais pourquoi attendre aussi longtemps, vous auriez pu nous enlever avant…

- Non. Et nous n'avons besoin que de vous, votre frère ne sert à rien dans cette histoire. Du moins jusqu'à ce que vous maîtrisiez le loup. Voyez-vous…

Il prit une autre position dans sa chaise, tentant de la rendre naturelle mais il était si raide dans ses gestes qu'on aurait dit une marionnette qu'on essayait d'asseoir sans succès.

- Voyez-vous… reprit-il, Erik a fait plusieurs essais avec son ancienne compagne. Il a alors découvert que vous deviez maîtriser le loup pour que vous puissiez supporter l'ADN du fœtus que vous porterez. Ainsi, il y a moins de risques de fausse-couche. Cela a été un travail long et fastidieux…

Il regarda Erik qui acquiesça pour approuver ses propos.

- Nous avons donc suivi votre progression avec l'aide de notre Sorcier qui vous surveillait étroitement. Le fae l'a accompagné durant tout ce temps pour pouvoir agir en conséquence. D'ailleurs, il nous a été très utile pour nous débarrasser d'un élément gênant…

Il sourit à nouveau en croisant ses mains devant lui, appuyant ses coudes sur un genou en croisant les jambes.

- Savez-vous ce qui a déclenché l'immense carambolage à Los Angeles, celui qui a coûté la vie à votre mère ?

Une sueur froide me parcouru et j'eus peur de comprendre. Ce n'était pas un accident ?

- Votre frère a commis une énorme erreur en allant demander l'identité de son père à votre mère. Sachant qu'il irait le retrouver et qu'en plus de cela, il est le fils de Bran Cornick, Erik a préféré faire éliminer votre mère, en faisant passer sa disparition pour accidentelle.

J'avais la nausée. Ma mère avait été assassinée et n'avait été qu'un maillon dans toute cette histoire, alors qu'on pensait qu'elle m'avait vendue. En fait, elle était ignorante en la matière et ne savait comment gérer tout ça. Mes yeux me piquaient rien qu'en l'imaginant mourir sur cette portion de route, ainsi que d'autres personnes innocentes. Espèce d'ordure. Je regardai Erik, furieuse. Comme je l'étais depuis mon arrivée ici. Il argumenta à son tour :

- Ta mère nous posait problème, autant nous en débarrasser. A cause d'elle j'ai dû attendre pour te mettre la main dessus et nous avons eu beaucoup de chance qu'Adam Hauptman ne te lie pas à la meute. Quoiqu'il n'aurai pas réussi de toute façon, j'ai eu beau essayer avec Maria, cela ne fonctionne pas. Au moins, le côté positif, c'est qu'il t'aura fait utiliser le loup rapidement, au lieu d'attendre que cela ne vienne de vous deux. Tant que ta mère était en vie, Conrad ne pouvait rien faire, alors quand elle a disparu, il a voulu sauter sur l'occasion, me trahissant.

Je sentis les larmes couler en l'entendant parler de ma mère de cette façon. Elle avait été trompée et ils l'avaient éliminée froidement, tuant d'autres personnes en même temps.

- Oh, non, pas de larmes, charmante Lisa…

- ARRETEZ DE M'APPELER COMME CA ! Hurlai-je.

Le vampire me regarda alors que je tremblai de rage. Il n'était pas décontenancé, loin de là. J'avais envie de mourir sur place, rien que pour ne pas leur apporter satisfaction de se servir de moi comme poulinière. Il sourit, ce qui m'énerva encore plus, me faisant pleurer de colère.

- Oh non… calmez-vous, _mio_ _cuore_…

Il planta son regard dans le mien alors que je ne m'y attendais pas.

- Arrête de pleurer et de te rebeller, tu as un nouveau maître et tu devras lui obéir à présent.

J'entendis sa voix et écoutai attentivement ce qu'il me disait. Aussitôt, les larmes cessèrent de couler et je me résignai. Il avait raison, je ne pouvais rien faire d'autre que lui obéir…

- Bien ! Dansons un peu… voulez-vous ?

J'étais encore sous son emprise quand il me fit lever, j'agis telle une marionnette en lui donnant la main alors qu'il m'aida à me mettre debout. J'entendis un faible gémissement de l'autre côté de la table et aussitôt après, un des loups grogner. Nous allâmes, Armando et moi, un peu plus loin où la musique nous parvenait plus fortement et il se plaça devant moi.

- La valse est une de mes danses préférées… surtout pour mes moutons.

Il attrapa une de mes mains et posa l'autre sur ma hanche. Le contact était glacial, sa peau étant une vraie banquise à elle seule. Je me laissai faire sans broncher, toujours hypnotisée par son regard. Puis lentement, il se mit à tourner, m'entraînant dans ses pas de danse, en souriant. Je repris la maîtrise de mon corps quand le contact qu'il avait établi entre nous deux se rompit. Il souriait toujours, mais d'un air plus vicieux cette fois-ci.

- Un, deux, trois… un, deux, trois… Bien, vous avez trouvé le rythme !

Il me serrait la main un peu trop fortement et je me débattis pour tenter de m'extraire de cette danse grotesque et déplacée mais il me tint vraiment serrée.

- Lâchez-moi !

Au lieu de me lâcher, souriant toujours plus –enfin essayant car ses traits étaient tout sauf humains, il était même effrayant à ce moment précis- il attrapa mon autre main pour la saisir à son tour.

- Les fortes têtes ne font pas long feu ici _mio_ _cuore. _On sait leur faire passer l'envie de recommencer…

Il me saisit les poignets vivement et j'entendis Maria gémir. Je tournai la tête vers elle mais c'est alors que je sentis une violente douleur au niveau de mes poignets, me faisant gémir de douleur. Ma tête tourna vers Armando qui n'avait plus aucun sourire de visible à présent, il m'effrayait et je me débattis encore, le sentant appuyer de plus en plus fortement avec ses doigts sur mes poignets.

- Arrêtez ! Arrêtez !

- Oh non… je n'arrête jamais quand la souffrance raisonne à mes oreilles.

Il se mit à rire en m'entraînant dans une valse plus sauvage que tout à l'heure, tenant toujours mes poignets entre ses mains. Puis je me mis à hurler de douleur quand je sentis sa poigne s'intensifier, faisant craquer les os sous ses doigts. Je vis trente-six chandelles en pleurant, la souffrance que je ressenti à ce moment-là était indescriptible, j'avais l'impression qu'il me broyait les os lentement. Je tentai de m'échapper mais ne fis qu'accentuer la douleur, hurlant de plus belle, et sur le point de m'évanouir tant je souffrais.

- Ethan… pleurai-je, priant pour que mon calvaire s'achève.

Au lieu de ça, je vis Armando s'avancer violemment vers moi, libérer une de mes mains dont le poignet était sûrement cassé, et pencher ma tête pour venir planter aussitôt ses crocs dans mon cou. Nouvelle douleur qui me fit hurler à nouveau, et après quelques instants, je sombrai dans l'inconscience.

**oOo**

Adam arriva, accompagné de Warren et de Paul. Il avait dû préférer demander à deux de ses loups de le suivre, intrigué tout autant que moi par la demande de Mercy de rapporter des pelles. Je le vis ouvrir la porte arrière de son 4x4 et en vis sortir une vieille femme qui semblait être bloquée dans les années 1900 et des brouettes vu la tenue qu'elle portait. Ils s'approchèrent de nous, Mercy allant vers Adam et la vieille femme.

- Merci d'être venue Elizaveta, lui dit-elle. Je crois que nous allons avoir besoin de votre aide…

- Je l'espère pour toi, j'étais assez occupée quand Adam est venu me trouver.

- Pourquoi veux-tu des pelles Mercy ? lui demanda Adam.

- Approchez-vous de la tombe de Lisa, et dites-moi ce que vous sentez…

Elle les conduisit à cet endroit et Warren et Paul en firent autant.

- Hum… je ne sais pas… la terre, l'eau, et… commença Adam.

- Tu ne sens pas la magie ? L'interrompit Mercy.

Les loups se mirent à renifler plus fortement.

- C'est vraiment à peine perceptible.

- Moi je le sens nettement. Mes sens sont encore plus développés depuis que je suis enceinte… Crois-moi, il y a quelque chose d'étrange…

- Tout ça parce que ça sent la magie ? Où est Ben ?

Les loups regardèrent autour d'eux, ne le voyant pas, mais le sentant tout comme moi.

- Il se cache, il ne veut voir personne… leur dis-je.

Adam se tourna vers Mercy.

- Pourquoi les pelles, tu ne veux quand même pas la sortir de là ?

Un seul regard suffit à lui faire comprendre que c'est justement ce qu'elle attendait de lui et de ses hommes.

- Tu as perdu la tête ? On ne déterre pas un mort !

- Et bien explique-moi pourquoi depuis que je suis arrivée ici, et même en route, je croise le fantôme d'une jeune femme qui m'a fait penser à Lisa et qui dit qu'on lui a fixé rendez-vous au bord de l'eau, et qui ère sans but depuis ?

- Des noyades, il y en a plusieurs dans cette rivière…

- Crois-moi, je sens qu'il se passe quelque chose de louche.

Mercy soutint son regard et je cru qu'Adam allait exploser devant son entêtement. Sa colère était palpable et nous attendions la suite avec appréhension. Il finit par se calmer doucement, et tendit une pelle à Warren, l'autre à Paul.

- Allez-y.

Il regarda Mercy une dernière fois avant de secouer la tête.

Warren et Paul se mirent à creuser le sol à l'endroit où reposait ma sœur. J'espérai que Mercy savait ce qu'elle faisait, je n'apprécierai pas qu'on touche à la sépulture de ma sœur sans raison. Adam releva la tête et fixa l'horizon. J'en fis autant, tout comme Warren et Paul qui cessèrent de creuser. Ben revenait, et il était en colère. Quand il apparut –toujours sous forme de loup- il avait les babines retroussées et grognait fortement.

- Ben, calme.

Adam nous fit profiter de sa puissance un instant pour apaiser le loup de Ben et ce dernier se coucha sur le sol, en signe de soumission. Mais il grognait toujours.

- On ne lui veut pas de mal, Mercy sent quelque chose d'étrange. Laisse-la se fier à son instinct.

Ben gémit doucement, posant son museau sur ses pattes, et ferma les yeux en continuant de gémir. Il aurait pleuré, cela aurait eu le même effet. Adam s'approcha de lui, se baissa pour se mettre accroupi et lui caressa la tête.

- Ta souffrance est compréhensible mais laisse-nous vérifier.

Ben gémit à nouveau et le regarda avant de plonger sa tête entre ses pattes. Adam se releva et alla voir l'avancement du trou creusé par Warren et Paul. Ils buttèrent bientôt sur quelque chose de dur.

Bizarrement, je sentis mes mains m'élancer, comme prises de fourmillements. Je les secouai, mais l'effet continua de plus belle. Je les regardai, me demandant si c'était un effet de la magie qu'avait décrite Mercy, mais à ce moment-là, je ressenti une violente douleur au niveau des poignets, me faisant hurler tant elle me surprit –et je suis dur au mal pourtant.

- Ethan ? M'appela Adam.

Je m'écroulai sur le sol, en poigne à une sorte de douleur qui se propageait dans tout le corps, sentant mes poignets me bruler, comme si on les brisait en les serrant fortement. Je vis ensuite une scène au-dessus de moi, ne voyant plus rien d'autre que le visage d'un homme inconnu qui souriait. J'entendis clairement des cris et des pleurs. Je connaissais cette voix…

_- Arrêtez ! Arrêtez !_

L'homme était toujours en face de moi ou de la personne qui se tenait devant lui, et la douleur monta encore crescendo. J'hurlai à nouveau, voulant que cela s'arrête et je l'entendis m'appeler.

_- Ethan…_

Lisa, c'était sa voix, je la reconnaissais nettement. Je vis alors l'homme s'avancer rapidement pour plonger dans mon cou. Je sentis une douleur au niveau du cou et quelques instants après, la vision que j'avais disparut comme elle était venue, la douleur avec elle.

- Ethan, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Magie tu penses ?

J'entendis les voix de Warren et Adam au-dessus de moi et sentis qu'on me relevait. Je rouvris les yeux, paniqué.

- Calme-toi !

Je réalisai pour la première fois que j'avais vécu la scène depuis les yeux de Lisa. Elle n'était pas morte bon sang !

- Lisa !

- Quoi Lisa ?

Je vis Ben relever la tête en entendant ce prénom.

- Elle… ils l'ont ! Elle n'est pas morte !

Je me mis debout, passant ma main nerveusement dans les cheveux afin de me remettre les idées en place.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

- Raaaa, j'ai oublié de t'en parler… quand on a eu la visite de Conrad chez toi…tu te souviens quand je me suis fait attaquer… Lisa, le lendemain m'a dit : j'ai vu la scène et j'ai ressenti les mêmes douleurs… merde… c'est ce que je viens de voir je crois…

J'en avais les larmes aux yeux, à la fois de joie de l'avoir sentie, mais aussi de peur car si ce que j'avais vu était vraiment réel, ils la torturaient et je ne le supportai pas.

- Ce type là… ça doit être le vampire, il… l'enfoiré, il lui a brisé les poignets !

- Quoi ?

Adam et les autres me regardèrent avec autant d'intérêt qu'on en aurait pour un fou échappé de l'asile. Ils commençaient à m'énerver à ne rien comprendre à ce que je disais. J'expliquai donc, d'un air agacé.

- J'ai vu la scène des yeux de Lisa ! Et là, il était en train de lui briser les poignets, et il l'a mordue dans le cou !

- Tu peux voir dans les yeux de Lisa ? Vous ne pouviez pas nous en parler avant ? S'irrita Adam.

- On a oublié ! Et là, ce qui compte c'est qu'elle soit vivante !

J'entendis Ben gémir et le vit commencer à changer.

- Warren, Paul, continuez de creuser, si ce n'est pas Lisa, il faut qu'on en sache plus sur l'identité de la personne qui a pris sa place… Elizaveta, s'il s'agit bien de magie, nous allons avoir besoin de ton aide…

La sorcière écoutait nos échanges verbaux sans rien dire et se dirigea vers la tombe ouverte. Elle attendit que Warren et Paul finissent avec leur creux et lorsqu'ils sortirent le cercueil, elle se plaça devant celui-ci, lançant un sort dessus. Le couvercle sauta avant qu'ils aient fini de le poser sur le sol.

Warren et Paul reculèrent, grimaçant, tout comme nous, car l'odeur qui s'en dégageait était peu encourageante. Je m'approchai et fut pris d'une forte nausée en voyant le visage qui commençait à se putréfier, voyant nettement les traits de Lisa.

- C'est Lisa… comment expliquer ça ? Demanda Adam, en venant voir de lui-même.

Elizaveta fronça les sourcils et formula une incantation assez longue au-dessus du corps qui reposait dans le cercueil. Pendant ce temps, Ben avait terminé de changer et se retrouva sur ses deux jambes, nu, et en un état de maigreur pas mal avancé, les cheveux sales et en bataille, sa barbe ayant poussé, et le regard fatigué et cerné de noir. Il s'approcha et ferma les yeux en tournant la tête en voyant le corps.

Mercy était déjà partie vomir à nouveau, Adam allant s'assurer qu'elle tenait le coup, quand la sorcière russe nous appela.

- Puissant sortilège d'illusion et de camouflage, mais j'ai réussi à l'ôter. Il s'agit d'une femme, mais je ne saurai dire qui…

Nous regardâmes le visage encore un peu reconnaissable et vîmes qu'il appartenait à une femme qui devait avoir le même âge que Lisa, et qui lui ressemblait légèrement. Dans la forme de son visage surtout.

- Comment cela est-il possible ? Demanda Warren.

- Un sorcier a lancé un sortilège d'illusion pour faire croire à l'apparence de la jeune personne que vous recherchez. Mais pour être certain que vous ne puissiez pas sentir le subterfuge, il a utilisé un autre sort qui lui permet de ne pas révéler le sort. C'est très difficile et délicat à réaliser, très peu d'entre nous y parvienne.

- C'est qui le fils de pute qui a fait ça ?

La voix de Ben était rocailleuse et quelque peu caverneuse quand il s'exprima et il continuait de regarder le cercueil d'un air crispé. Elizaveta le regarda avec mépris, surement à cause de son langage grossier.

- Je peux trouver l'identité du sorcier mais ça va me prendre un peu de temps.

Elle ne perdit pas de temps et reprit ses formules magiques au-dessus du corps de la malheureuse et Ben se tourna vers moi.

- Tu as ressenti sa douleur ?

Son regard luisant et la colère que je ressentais montrait qu'il avait du mal à se contrôler.

- Oui. Et je l'ai entendue.

- Pourquoi toi tu ressens quelque chose et moi rien ?

Il avait hurlé sur la fin, rageant et tremblant.

- Ben… ils sont liés car ils sont jumeaux. C'est normal qu'il ressente des choses que tu ne puisses pas sentir. Ce n'est pas pour autant qu'elle n'est pas liée à toi.

Adam s'était approché, parlant d'une voix calme et imposante. Il était allé jusqu'à son 4x4 le temps qu'on parle et avait rapporté un jean et un tee-shirt qu'il lui tendit.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? Demanda Warren.

Ben prit les affaires et les mit, celles-ci trop larges pour lui. Adam regarda Mercy.

- Il faut qu'on contacte Stefan. S'il s'agit du vampire de Milan, lui seul pourra nous aider.

Elizaveta se tourna ensuite vers nous, l'air épuisé. Nous attendions de savoir l'identité du sorcier capable de nous rouler dans la farine depuis des semaines, nous ayant torturé de la sorte.

- Il n'est pas américain. Mais espagnol. J'ai du le croiser une ou deux fois, et cela ne m'étonne pas qu'il ait fait partie d'une histoire d'enlèvement… il est adepte de magie noire.

- Qui est-ce ?

- Diego Caralavejos. Vous le trouverez sûrement en Espagne ou dans les environs, et il a sûrement quitté le pays.

- En Europe ? Demanda Adam, étonné.

- Oui, je ne pense pas qu'il soit resté sur place, vu que vous avez tous pensé à la disparition de cette Lisa.

- Comment ont-ils pu l'enlever sans qu'on s'en aperçoive ? Poursuivit Warren.

- Il y a de la magie fae aussi, cela a dû lui servir pour s'enfuir. Mais un avion ou un bateau privé les aura sûrement aidés à fuir.

- Un jet privé… lança Adam.

La sorcière acquiesça.

- Je vais contrôler les listes d'appareils privés qui ont quitté l'Etat il y a peu… il ne doit pas y en avoir des tas, nous dit-il. Pour le moment, Mercy, on va avoir besoin de Stefan.

Mercy sortit son portable, composa un numéro et parla dans le combiné.

- Stefan, quand tu auras ce message, viens directement me retrouver, on a besoin de toi. C'est urgent.

La journée allait nous paraître longue jusqu'au coucher du soleil…


	22. Chapter 22

**RAR :**

**Sylbéria : **Vi une mercy ronchonnante, c'est sympa à souhait ^^ Pour Lisa, ce n'est que le début du "corsage" loool.

**Fuyuki : **Merci ! Mais je ne vais pas arrêter alors que je continue d'écrire ^^ C'est prévu que j'aille jusqu'au bout XD.

**Ce chapitre apporte quelques explications et de fausses frayeurs je pense (clin d'œil à ma beta readeuse XD et quelques faisans au passage… mdrrr)**

**-22-**

- Allez marmotte, on se réveille.

On aurait voulu me faire rager de bon matin, on n'aurait pas fait mieux en me réveillant de cette façon. J'ouvrai les yeux, m'attendant à trouver Ethan au-dessus de moi, un large sourire ironique sur les lèvres. Je mis un petit moment à me rappeler que je n'étais pas à la maison, ni avec Ethan à mes côtés. Au lieu de ça, je me trouvais dans un lit immense, entouré de tentures bleues, et le visage d'Alex penché sur moi. Je me relevai rapidement et sentis mes poignets m'élancer. Je les regardai en grimaçant et vis deux plâtres les entourant. On m'avait brisé les os !

- Un conseil, évite de trop bouger, ça évitera à la douleur de se réveiller.

- Il… il me les a cassés !

J'étais abasourdie de voir que ce vampire avait été capable de faire ça rien que pour s'amuser.

- Armando aime faire savoir qu'on doit lui obéir. Tu ne risques plus de tenter de te sauver ainsi.

- Quand est-ce qu'on repart d'ici ?

J'avais la nausée, une forte envie de vomir.

- Oh d'ici quelques heures. Nous allons faire un tour dans la ménagerie, voir comment se portent nos petits soldats.

- Quoi… vous gardez les enfants de Maria ici ?

- Les enfants si tu veux… lève-toi et je vais t'aider à t'habiller.

- Je le ferai toute seule, merci, lui dis-je d'un ton froid.

Il se mit à rire.

- Et tu vas faire comment, en sautillant pour enfiler ton pantalon ?

Il m'aida à me lever et je ne réussis pas à éviter à mon envie de vomir de se concrétiser. Alex se poussa et me plaça de justesse un haricot sous le menton pour que j'évacue la bile qui me tiraillait depuis mon réveil. Il me rassit le temps que cela passe et alla nettoyer le récipient dans la salle de bain. Je regardai les plâtres piteusement. Je ne risquais pas d'aller loin avec ça. Et ça faisait un mal de chien en prime. Je ne rêvais que d'une chose en ce moment : planter un pieu dans le cœur –inexistant pourtant j'en étais sûre- de ce vampire et le voir brûler en enfer, bien que cela ne suffirait pas à expier ses crimes.

Alex revint vers moi et m'aida à me lever puis m'habilla, comme on le ferait avec un enfant. Je haïssais ma situation, être aussi dépendante, mon statut de captive me rendait nerveuse et j'osai espérer que cela se terminerait rapidement. Mais comment sortir de ce guêpier alors que tout le monde me croyait morte ?

- Nous devons rentrer dans la soirée, c'est la pleine lune et nous ne pouvons pas manquer la chasse. Tu resteras avec Maria… et n'espère pas sortir de la villa d'Erik, l'alarme sera remise et je ne pense pas qu'avec tes plâtres tu réussiras à t'enfuir cette fois. Ou bien tu peux t'attendre à souffrir plus encore.

Il finissait de boutonner mon pantalon –au moins, on m'avait enlevé la tenue ridicule que je portais avant- quand son téléphone sonna. Il répondit et se mit à l'écart, parlant en français avec Erik à ce que je compris car il prononça son nom. Quand la conversation fut terminée –ce qui fut rapide- il me rejoignit à nouveau et me conduisit dans le couloir désert et silencieux pour redescendre dans le hall d'entrée. Je le suivais sans mot dire, étant à bout de force et ne voulais même plus me battre, à quoi bon ?

Une petite fille arriva, ce qui m'étonna. Que pouvait-elle faire ici, dans cette immense demeure et seule qui plus est ?

Alex lui parla en français et la fillette lui répondit en me regardant.

- Elle aussi va faire la maman ?

Je fus surprise de l'entendre parler anglais.

- En quelque sorte. Viens, nous allons te raccompagner dans la salle de jeux.

Alex lui tendit la main et elle l'accepta en souriant. Elle ne devait pas avoir plus de 6 ou 7 ans. Elle était mignonne, mais je me méfiai des gens « mignons » depuis que j'avais atterri ici. Armando paraissait aimable et courtois au premier abord, mais finalement s'était révélé un monstre abominable. Ne jamais faire confiance aux vampires nous avait dit Mercy… je la croyais à présent.

La petite fille me regardait pratiquement tout le long de notre progression et je notai que son regard était flamboyant par moments. C'était très troublant. Alex finit par m'expliquer en chemin qu'il s'agissait d'Angela, une des rares filles nées de Maria et Erik. Elles étaient deux, Angela était née il y a trois ans mais avait la maturité d'une fillette de 7 ans, et la seconde était plus âgée, née juste après Hector. Angela s'avérait être extrêmement intelligente et rusée. Ils la protégeaient car elle pourrait leur être très utile pour plus tard. La preuve était qu'elle savait déjà parler plusieurs langues étrangères rien qu'en lisant des livres.

- Comment peuvent-ils paraître un âge plus avancé en étant si jeune ?

- Le sang de vampire a des pouvoirs insoupçonnés. Lorsqu'Armando transmet de son sang à la mère quand elle est enceinte, la grossesse est accélérée et la croissance du fœtus également, ce qui se poursuit après sa naissance… jusqu'à ce que son cerveau et son corps soient suffisamment complets –l'exception étant Hector, il était le premier essai et son cerveau a subi quelques traumatismes pendant la grossesse. Nous avons amélioré cela par la suite.

- C'est charmant cette idée de vouloir faire une armée de loups/vampires miniatures…

Mes poignets recommencèrent à me faire mal et je grimaçai de douleur. Nous tournâmes dans un couloir sur la droite –ils étaient sacrément longs ces couloirs et remplis de portes- et Alex s'arrêta devant une porte close.

- Miniatures pour l'instant, mais ils grandissent très vite. Tu vas mieux t'en rendre compte en les voyant…

Il ouvrit la porte et j'entrai dans une pièce aux couleurs chaudes avec des murs recouverts de peintures d'enfants. Curieux contraste entre cette pièce et le manoir. J'entendis des rires et des mots d'enfants et quelques cris. Un garçon d'une dizaine d'année passa devant nous en nous regardant et fila, suivi par un autre plus petit.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?

La voix d'Alex raisonna fortement, faisant cesser tous les rires et cris. Une femme arriva, portant un autre enfant dans les bras. Il ne devait pas être âgé de plus d'un an. Angela entra et alla rejoindre le coin où l'on avait déposé des poupées. Elle s'agenouilla et commença à brosser les cheveux à l'une d'elles.

- Que je vous entende encore hurler et ça ira mal.

Je m'étonnai moi-même de l'entendre les réprimander de la sorte. C'était des enfants… quoi de plus naturel pour eux de jouer, rire et crier ?

- Pourquoi leur crier après, ils ne font que jouer, ce sont des enfants…

Alex grogna en tournant la tête vers moi.

- Ce sont des soldats. Mets-toi ça dans le crâne. Il n'y a pas de place pour le laisser-aller ici.

- Alors pourquoi leur mettre tous ces jouets ?

- Afin de développer leurs capacités et leurs compétences, l'utilisation du jeu est un bon moyen pour les développer, jusqu'à un certain âge. Passé huit ans, ils reçoivent la seconde partie de leur éducation.

Il me fit passer parmi les enfants qui n'osaient pas regarder dans la direction d'Alex et restaient stoïques en attendant que l'on termine notre progression. La femme qui s'occupait du bébé me regardait intensément, évitant le regard d'Alex, apeurée. Elle me sourit faiblement et quand Alex la regarda, elle s'empressa de regarder le sol, paniquée. Le loup médecin alla ouvrir une seconde porte au fond de la salle et nous conduisit vers une seconde pièce, moins chaleureuse et sentant la transpiration. Des coups sourds raisonnaient et quelques grognements également. Je vis des adolescents en train de se battre sur des tatamis, pratiquant des arts martiaux dont j'étais incapable de donner le nom, sûrement du karaté ou des dérivés en tout cas.

- La seconde partie de l'éducation de nos soldats… me dit Alex en continuant d'avancer.

Seulement, je commençais à fatiguer et la douleur au niveau des poignets me lançait énormément. Je m'arrêtai contre un mur et soufflai. Alex stoppa sa progression et vint vers moi.

- On continue, tu te reposeras dans l'avion. Ça fait déjà un jour que tu dors, tu as assez dormi je pense.

- J'ai mal…

- Ça te fera réfléchir la prochaine fois que tu tentes de t'enfuir…

Il me tira par le poignet, m'arrachant un cri de douleur, ce qui fit arrêter les jeunes en train de se battre. Ils nous regardèrent, étonnés sûrement de me voir ici.

- Qui vous a dit d'arrêter ? Reprenez l'entraînement ! leur ordonna Alex.

Aussitôt après, les adolescents se remirent en position de combat et reprirent leur entrainement. J'avais les larmes aux yeux et la douleur me donnait le tournis, je ne sus comment j'arrivai à avancer mais je le suivis en titubant.

- Eh bien Alex, est-ce une façon de traiter une de mes protégées ?

Erik se tenait à l'autre bout de la pièce, accompagné des membres de sa meute, tous en train d'entraîner les jeunes. Il y avait aussi des professeurs en tenue de karaté qui se contentaient de regarder ailleurs le temps que les loups étaient présents. Le marrok d'Europe souriait largement en me voyant arriver, peinant pour parvenir jusqu'à la chaise qu'il me désigna de la main. Je m'assis, prise de vertiges. Décidément, Armando m'avait bien achevée en me cassant les poignets, j'étais toute mollassonne et souffrais énormément, ne sachant quoi faire pour faire passer la douleur.

- Cesse donc de la torturer, et donne-lui des calmants, ça évitera qu'elle tourne de l'œil. Elle doit être en forme pour la suite, lui dit Erik en me regardant.

Alex s'éloigna et Erik se tourna vers les jeunes en train de se battre. D'ailleurs l'un d'entre eux fut violemment projeté contre une paroi capitonnée et j'en criai de stupeur vu le bruit sourd que cela fit quand il la heurta.

- Eh là David, doucement, ne me l'abime pas quand même !

Le dénommé David, un grand gaillard d'une quinzaine d'années regarda Erik et sourit fièrement.

- Ah ces jeunes loups… tous fous de combats. Ils feront de bons soldats.

A mieux regarder les visages des adolescents présents, je pouvais remarquer qu'ils avaient tous quelque chose d'Erik qui ressortait. Sans aucun doute possible, il ne pouvait les renier. Il avait maîtrisé son plan à la perfection, montant son armée progressivement et sans se poser de questions. J'allais devoir y participer aussi dans quelques temps, quand je serai en mesure de procréer… j'en eus des frissons en m'imaginant porter sa descendance et je ne pus m'empêcher de pleurer, j'aurais tant préféré mourir noyée ce soir-là…

- Bien ! En route, nous avons déjà assez perdu de temps. Je reviendrai la semaine prochaine pour voir l'avancée des entraînements. Nous emmenons Vlad avec nous… annonça Erik.

- Vlad ? Il est à peine formé… lui dit Max.

- Oui mais il sait très bien se battre, il ne sera pas de trop dans notre garde rapprochée.

- Il n'est pas habitué à se nourrir seul, chef, lança Philippe.

- Nous aurons de quoi satisfaire son appétit, et n'oublie pas que nous avons une nouvelle mère nourricière…

Je n'aimais ni le regard, ni le sourire d'Erik quand il dit ça en me regardant. Je sentis une piqure sur mon épaule et je sursautai. Alex m'injectait un produit.

- Ça va calmer ta douleur, mais tu risques d'être un peu amorphe.

- Chouette, au moins, je ne vous verrai plus si je retombe dans les vapes…

- Portes-la Pierre, on ne va pas y passer la journée.

Pierre s'approcha de moi et me souleva comme si je ne pesais que 500 grammes. Mes yeux semblaient vouloir se fermer tous seuls et je luttais pour voir qu'on sortait de la pièce et quittait le hall par la suite. Je vis Maria endormie dans les bras de Philippe. Alors qu'on avançait, mes yeux se fermèrent, et j'entendis juste une phrase avant de tomber dans un profond sommeil :

- On va pouvoir commencer avec elle, son taux a augmenté, c'est le moment…

**oOo**

Attendre un vampire sur le pas de la porte de chez Adam n'était pas franchement une habitude chez moi, mais là je m'impatientais. Le soir allait tomber dans peu de temps et Stefan ne s'était pas encore manifesté suite à l'appel que lui avait donné Mercy. Il lui fallait du temps pour se lever ? Un petit déjeuner sanguinolent pour être en forme pour la nuit ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'il fiche…

- Patience Ethan. Il ne viendra pas plus vite en s'énervant, me dit Adam, après avoir raccroché le téléphone.

Je le regardai, l'interrogeant du regard.

- Sam va arriver, il a prévenu Ariana pour voir si elle pourrait demander à des contacts fae de retrouver Lisa pour nous.

- Elle connaît du monde en Italie ?

- Quelques faes oui. Nous verrons bien, il ne faut négliger aucune aide extérieure.

- Bonsoir.

La voix et l'apparition de Stefan nous firent sursauter en même temps. C'est vraiment flippant un vampire quand ça s'y met…

- Stefan, la prochaine fois, viens en combi VW… le prévint Adam, peu ravi de se faire surprendre de la sorte.

- Désolé, on m'a dit que c'était urgent, je me suis dépêché. Que se passe-t-il ?

Adam l'invita à entrer à l'intérieur, où nous attendaient les autres : Warren, Paul, Ben et Mercy.

- Lisa n'est pas morte. Elle a été enlevée et on nous a fait croire à sa mort grâce à un sorcier. Elle serait sous l'emprise d'un vampire, et nous pensons qu'il s'agit de l'Ancien.

Stefan s'arrêta en considérant Adam gravement.

- Comment avez-vous pu savoir tout ça ?

Je m'empressais de lui expliquer en détail le lien qui nous unissait avec Lisa, le fait que je puisse ressentir la douleur à travers ses yeux et son corps. Il parût étonné mais aussi heureux que ma sœur ne soit pas morte finalement.

- C'est à la fois une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle.

- Comment ça ? Lui demanda Ben.

- Si c'est l'Ancien qui la détient, elle ne risque pas de mourir, il en aura besoin pour se nourrir de son sang. S'il a fait tout ça pour l'obtenir, c'est qu'il la voulait et ne la tuera pas.

Il regarda Adam ensuite.

- Le problème est que je n'ai plus aucun droit à Milan. Je ne peux plus m'y rendre sous peine d'être éliminé sur le champ.

Ben pesta en se passant la main nerveusement dans les cheveux. Voyant son énervement, Stefan poursuivit :

- A moins de lui apporter un présent…

- Un présent ? Demanda Adam.

- Oui quelque chose qui lui prouvera ma bonne foi et mon envie de lui obéir. Chose que je n'ai jamais voulu faire, ni avec Marsilia, ni avec lui…

- Et que peut-on lui apporter ?

- Il est très friand des loups-garous…

- Ok, emmène-moi là-bas, lança directement Ben.

- Hors de question. On ira avec Stefan, tu n'y vas pas seul.

- Si vous venez à plusieurs, il ne me dira rien et n'aura pas confiance en moi.

- Et tu penses qu'il ne va se douter de rien en te voyant arriver, un loup-garou empaqueté bien gentiment ? Lui dit Mercy, assise dans le canapé.

- C'est sûr que tu aurais fait un excellent présent pour lui, mais il faut se contenter de ce qu'on a. Soit vous me laissez faire, soit Lisa sera sous son emprise d'ici peu… Il prend un malin plaisir à faire souffrir ses moutons, mais je ne sais pas ce qu'il prévoit avec elle.

- Je continue de penser que c'est risqué. Je l'imagine mal t'accueillir les bras ouverts, s'il t'a condamné à l'exil avec ta Maîtresse…

- Si le cadeau vient de Marsilia, il pourra penser qu'elle essaie de se faire pardonner…

- Mais il lui faudrait un loup plus important qu'un simple loup de meute… poursuivit Adam, pensif.

Stefan acquiesça en le regardant.

- D'accord, je t'accompagne. Les autres suivront mais resteront cachés…

- Quoi ? Non, Adam, tu ne vas pas aller dans le repère de ce vampire ! Lança Mercy.

- S'il voit qu'on lui offre un Alpha, il sera plus enclin à accorder sa confiance.

- Stefan, tu veux mentir en disant que c'est Marsilia qui offre Adam comme cadeau, tu sais les conséquences que ça aura… Lui dit Mercy.

Stefan soupira.

- Sans cette option, vous ne pourrez pas entrer dans le Palais de l'Ancien.

- On n'a plus rien à perdre, si Stefan n'y va pas, je m'en fous, j'y vais sans invitation et je défonce cet enfoiré, annonça Ben.

Stefan eut un sourire amusé.

- Défoncer l'Ancien ? Tu ne penses pas sérieusement y parvenir, non ?

- Sans aller chercher à supprimer l'Ancien… Stefan, peux-tu te rendre dans la demeure de ce vampire ? Et voir si tu trouves Lisa… Demanda Adam.

- Oui… Stefan ! Tu l'as déjà fait, tu la trouves et tu te téléportes avec elle ! Lui dis Ben.

- Ce n'est pas si simple, je suis trop loin pour me téléporter, je dois moi aussi prendre un avion pour me rendre en Italie… et une fois dans sa demeure, je serai à découvert, on me trouvera facilement… mais si ça peut vous être utile, je peux toujours m'y rendre de cette façon. Mais je vous préviens que cela éveillera des soupçons de sa part et que c'est risqué…

Adam regarda Mercy, puis Ben, pour finir sur Stefan.

- Essayons de cette façon, cela compliquera moins les choses. Si tu es en danger, abandonne les recherches et retrouve-nous ensuite. Nous allons partir avec toi. Je vais tâcher de faire partir un avion qu'on peut me prêter, mais il va me falloir pas mal de loups avec nous… et il va falloir rester discrets.

- Oui, l'Ancien a pas mal de monde –humains et créatures magiques- à sa botte. Plus on sera discret, mieux ça sera.

Il fut donc conclu que la plupart des loups de la meute d'Adam nous suivrait jusqu'à Milan. Plus on serait nombreux, plus cela nous servirait à nous protéger au cas où cela tournerait mal. Stefan nous accompagnant, nous dûmes attendre la nuit pour pouvoir partir, mais un coin fut aménagé pour qu'il soit suffisamment sombre lorsque le jour se lèverait -avec le décalage horaire, le jour ne tombait pas de la même façon que chez nous. Sam nous rejoindrai le lendemain, il avait dû aller rejoindre Bran pour un problème dans la meute. Ce dernier avait été mis au courant, il me lança fièrement un « je te l'avais bien dit que je n'y croyais pas à sa disparition ». Mouais, en attendant il avait été aussi atterré que nous quand on l'avait mise sous terre… Il tenait à ce qu'on le mette au courant tout le long de l'opération, il interviendrait au cas où… en espérant que le « au cas où » ne soit pas de rigueur par la suite…

Plus nous avancions dans les rues de Milan, plus je me disais que ça serait le premier Noël qu'on ne fêterait pas avec Lisa. L'effervescence dans les rues me donnaient envie d'hurler et de dire aux gens : comment pouvez-vous faire la fête quand ma sœur est retenue prisonnière quelque part par un vampire complètement taré ? Je regardai en direction de Ben qui regardait lui aussi à la fenêtre de la voiture de location que nous avions. Il était dans un état de nerfs indescriptible, Adam dû venir le calmer plus d'une fois, lui assurant qu'on ramènerait Lisa saine et sauve dans peu de temps. Adam conduisait, Warren à ses côtés, somnolant. Le petit-ami de ma sœur était toujours aussi nerveux et sa jambe s'agitait sans qu'il puisse la contrôler. J'espérais que tout ceci se terminerait vite et sans gros accrochage, mais Stefan nous avait mis en garde contre Armando, l'Ancien… il irait dans son soi-disant Palais et nous ferait un rapport, en espérant qu'il puisse en ressortir sans encombre.

Il faisait nuit déjà et les lumières clignotantes un peu partout en signe de festivité me donnaient envie de la secourir rapidement. Et quand nous arrivâmes à l'hôtel, la fille de la réception nous fit comprendre que cela allait être difficile de nous loger, étant donné que les fêtes de fin d'année étaient le rush avec les étrangers venus les passer ici. Super, on va dormir où ? Quoique dormir en ce moment, ce n'est pas trop ce que je fais de mieux…

- J'ai une idée, je vais voir si je peux vous loger dans un endroit sûr… attendez-moi ici, nous annonça Stefan en nous suivant.

Adam et Warren l'interrogèrent du regard, mais Stefan disparu aussitôt. Nous attendîmes cinq bonnes minutes avant qu'il ne réapparaisse.

- Marsilia vivait ici auparavant… elle avait une demeure à la sortie de Milan, non loin de la ville. Vu qu'elle était bien vue par Armando, elle a pu vivre à côté de son essaim, et comme je m'en doutais, son ancienne résidence est abandonnée. Le prix de la trahison, on ne touche plus aux biens souillés…Il doit la louer cependant par moments, il y a une pancarte de location devant.

- Ça nous arrange. Est-ce loin ? Demanda Adam.

- Une heure d'ici, et ça nous éloignera un peu du Palais mais au moins vous serez ensemble.

- Il vaut mieux s'éloigner de toute façon… la meute du coin ne voudrait pas avoir d'ennemis sur son territoire…

Nous remontâmes en voiture et suivîmes les directives de Stefan pour sortir de la ville et aller en direction de l'ancienne demeure de Marsilia. Il recommençait à neiger et la route serait vite impraticable à l'endroit où nous nous rendions. Quand nous nous garâmes devant le portail, à côté de la pancarte de l'agence immobilière qui louait cet endroit, j'eus une vision globale de la bâtisse dans laquelle nous allions séjourner –peu de temps je l'espérais- et je me demandai comment les vampires faisaient pour être aussi friqués… Une sorte de grand manoir à foutre les jetons si on rajoutait des éclairs et des sons de porte qui grince ou de volets claquant contre les murs… Lisa aurait adoré ça… pour se terrer dans le fond de son lit en tremblant, m'assurant qu'elle n'avait pas peur. Cette pensée me fit sourire, car je l'avais souvent vue dans cet état après avoir vu un film d'épouvante avec des tas de zombies. Nous entrâmes dans la cour après que Stefan eut ouvert le portail, puis sortîmes des véhicules.

Stefan passa devant nous, ouvrant la porte en cassant la serrure –oui les clefs devaient être gardées quelque part ailleurs- et nous entrâmes après lui. Il faisait froid à l'intérieur mais notre métabolisme nous permettait de ne pas trop en souffrir, au moins on n'aurait pas de problèmes de clim à installer… L'intérieur était resté intact, avec quelques toiles d'araignées un peu partout cependant. Des draps blancs recouvraient les divers meubles et une odeur de renfermé nous sauta au nez. Adam alla ouvrir une des fenêtres condamnées et Warren suivit son exemple. Le froid s'insinua encore plus, mais il nous en faudrait plus pour nous faire frissonner.

- Bien, je vous laisse vous installer à l'étage, il y a largement de quoi vous loger tous. Je vous retrouve d'ici peu, en espérant que je puisse ressortir de là-bas.

Nous allâmes donc à l'étage pour poser notre sac dans les diverses chambres à coucher. Il n'y avait plus de vampires mais leur odeur imprégnait encore les murs et les meubles. A l'étage, cela sentait plus l'humain cependant, les vampires devaient avoir aménagé un endroit où « dormir » en sécurité et loin du soleil, donc l'étage ne leur était donc pas réservé. Les moutons eux, avaient dû y séjourner. Je passais devant la porte de la chambre qu'occuperait Ben, bien que je savais pertinemment qu'il ne fermerait pas l'œil dans cet endroit. Il était debout face à la fenêtre où il avait ouvert les volets pour aérer la pièce, embaumant le vampire et le renfermé ici aussi. Sa main reposait sous son menton, son bras gauche soutenant son coude droit. Il me faisait penser au Penseur de Rodin ainsi. Il tourna sa tête vers moi et reporta son regard vers l'horizon noir uniquement éclairé par la lune, quelques secondes après.

- Elle n'est plus ici… me dit-il, son regard toujours perdu dans l'étendue noire devant lui.

- Lisa ? Pourquoi penses-tu ça ?

Je m'approchai doucement, m'asseyant sur le lit sans draps.

- J'sais pas. Un truc que je… sens. Toi tu ressens ses douleurs, moi je sais pas l'expliquer mais j'ai comme une intuition…

Je ne répondis rien. Il avait le droit de penser ce qu'il voulait après tout. Je savais qu'il se sentait blessé de ne pas avoir le même lien fort qui nous unissait avec Lisa. Mais que pouvais-je y faire ? Tant que Lisa ne serait pas ancrée à la meute, ils ne pourraient rien lier tous les deux.

- Des fois je me dis que j'aurais mieux fait de rester célibataire, ça m'aurai évité tout ça.

Je fronçai les sourcils en entendant ces mots. Et j'eus mal pour Lisa. Je me levai et me mettais derrière lui. Il se tourna vivement, ne supportant pas d'avoir quelqu'un dans son dos.

- Comment tu peux oser dire ça ? Tu veux dire que tu la laisserais crever tout ça parce que tu « serais » célibataire ? Tu imagines seulement ce qu'elle vit depuis qu'on la croit morte ? Un putain de vampire s'est amusé à lui briser les poignets et tout ce que tu trouves à dire, c'est que t'aurais préféré rester célibataire pour t'éviter tout ce bordel ?

J'étais furieux, mais son regard qui vira au doré et son air mauvais n'avait rien à m'envier de ce côté-là. Il m'attrapa par le cou et serra fortement.

- Ne me fait pas dire ce que je n'ai pas dit. Ce que je voulais éviter, c'était souffrir. T'imagines même pas ce que je peux ressentir.

- Et tu crois que je ressens quoi moi ? Merde c'est ma sœur, c'est peut-être pas la fille avec qui je veux faire ma vie mais elle fait partie de moi aussi ! Et je préfère vivre ce qu'on vit que de la savoir réellement morte, au moins là on a un espoir de la sauver ! Alors arrête de te renfermer sur toi-même et ressaisis-toi pour aller la chercher !

Il m'imposa son regard de dominant –faut pas oublier que je suis en-dessous de lui dans la hiérarchie- et je baissai le mien, lui offrant ma nuque. Il finit par me relâcher et je toussai en reprenant mon souffle qu'il m'avait légèrement coupé en serrant de cette façon.

- Tout va bien ici ?

La voix d'Adam retentit derrière nous, nous faisant nous retourner vers lui. Ben me jeta un regard en répondant à notre chef.

- Tout est ok.

Il nous considéra un instant avant de reprendre la parole.

- Redescendez. Stefan est revenu. Nous irons chasser après.

J'ouvrai de grands yeux et me précipitai en dehors de la chambre, suivi par Ben puis Adam. Stefan se trouvait en bas dans l'entrée, en entier, c'était bon signe. Mais il avait été franchement rapide selon moi…

- Alors ! Qu'est-ce que tu as appris ? Lui demandai-je, encore dans l'escalier.

- Pour le moment rien. Mais nous allons en savoir plus dans quelques minutes… J'attends quelqu'un.

Ben passa à côté de moi, autant intrigué que moi en regardant le vampire.

- Qui ?

- L'une des servantes d'Armando… on peut dire que mon appel est légèrement… irrésistible. Cela sera plus sûr pour nous. Je l'ai trouvée qui se rendait à l'extérieur du Palais. Je n'ai eu qu'à la cueillir, mais pour éviter de ne plus pouvoir vous aider, j'ai préféré lui imposer de venir en voiture plutôt que la transporter avec moi, sinon je devrai récupérer… et je veux en savoir autant que vous sur cette histoire.

Il eut un sourire et nous fit passer dans le salon où nous devrions attendre l'arrivée de la fameuse servante.


	23. Chapter 23

**-23-**

Ca recommençait. Une fois de plus, mes poumons étaient en feu et l'air avait du mal à passer dans ma gorge. J'avais été tranquille pendant un bout de temps, mais c'était repartit à nouveau. Cela s'expliquait facilement : j'avais un prédateur en face de moi.

Hector me regardait de son air affamé, ses yeux couleur rubis luisants dans la semi clarté du salon. Je me tenais dos à la cheminée qui rayonnait de chaleur, cherchant l'air, en proie à la panique face à cet homme qui me destinait pour son prochain repas apparemment. Mais où étaient les loups ou même Erik ? Pour une fois que j'aurai voulu les voir, personne ne venait à mon secours. Ils devaient bien sentir que j'étais en difficulté !

Il s'avança vers moi et je tremblai en tentant de me reculer un peu plus, cherchant quelque chose pour me défendre avec la main. Celle-ci heurta le bloc d'ustensiles pour la cheminée et je touchai ce qui devait être le tisonnier. Je le brandis devant moi et grimaçai en voyant qu'en fait j'avais pris la balayette. Va te défendre face à un loup-garou à coup de balayette… Un petit brossage de crocs à la limite ? Je toussai, cherchant l'air, et laissai tomber ma pitoyable arme de défense de catégorie zéro et portai mes mains à ma gorge en tombant à genoux.

Je sentis alors le souffle chaud du loup-garou sur mon cou et je savais que ma dernière heure était arrivée. Vas-y, de toute façon je n'ai plus rien à perdre ! Je fermai les yeux en priant pour que ça ne soit pas trop douloureux ou que je manque d'air carrément, ça m'éviterai de souffrir. Plus ça allait, plus le temps me paraissait long. Bouffe-moi nom d'un chien, qu'on en finisse ! Ça ne sera pas pire qu'ici…

- Hector… on n'effraie pas les dames… c'est mal élevé.

Je relevai la tête et vis Armando à l'entrée du salon, son sourire ironique au coin des lèvres, regardant la scène avec amusement. Puis je sentis une forte morsure au niveau de mon cou et hurlai tout ce que je pouvais.

- Hey ! Du calme ! C'est pas fini d'hurler comme ça ?

J'ouvris les yeux et me retrouvai allongée dans mon lit, les avant-bras emplâtrés relevés devant moi en position de défense et me créant une douleur au niveau des poignets. Je ne saisis pas tout de suite comment j'étais passée du salon à ma chambre en un clin d'œil, mais finis par saisir qu'il s'agissait d'un cauchemar… encore. Max se trouvait penché au-dessus de moi et la vision de cette espèce de pervers dans ma chambre ne me rassurait pas plus que mon rêve. Par contre, ce qui était bien réel, c'était la sensation de manquer d'air. Ca, ça ne faisait pas partie uniquement de mon cauchemar et je cherchais l'air bruyamment. Je vis Max froncer les sourcils et sortir de la pièce en vitesse en appelant Alex. Il revint avec lui quelques secondes après alors que j'étais toujours en position de détresse, incapable de me relever à cause de mes avant-bras bloqués.

- Il fallait la relever !

Alex engueula Max en venant m'aider à me relever en actionnant le dossier du lit pour l'élever. Il alla dans le placard au fond de la chambre, celui qui restait fermé à clef, et en sortit un appareil pour m'aider à respirer. Je le connaissais bien, j'avais passé plusieurs nuits avec ça à mon chevet pour mieux dormir –en fait, j'avais surtout mieux respiré mais dormi, pas vraiment, vu le boucan que ça fait ces engins-là. Il le brancha et m'installa directement un masque pour que je reprenne un maximum d'air. J'aurai droit au tuyau dans les narines sûrement après…

- C'est malin, une crise pile aujourd'hui. On va attendre que ça se calme et on te descend en salle.

- Salle de quoi ? Réussis-je à articuler sous mon masque, reprenant mon souffle difficilement.

- On va t'inséminer.

Je sentis à nouveau la panique m'envahir et inspirai plus profondément, essayant de vouloir fuir de mon lit, de cet endroit maudit. A quoi bon de toute façon, je ne pouvais rien faire avec mes deux avant-bras bloqués.

- Et si tu continues de t'énerver, je te mets sous calmants, ça sera d'autant moins douloureux pour toi.

Je me mis à pleurer, me sentant comme un véritable légume, ne pouvant rien faire de mon propre corps.

- Bon allez, ça suffit comme ça… plus tu seras zen, mieux ça sera.

Alex alla vers le chariot et fouilla dans l'un des tiroirs pour en sortir une nouvelle seringue qu'il déballa et pris un flacon d'un produit dans lequel il planta l'aiguille. Il fit ensuite sortir un peu de produit de la seringue pour enlever toute trace d'air et revint vers moi pour me planter la seringue dans le bras. Je me débattis une fois de plus pour rien, Max me tenant fermement par les épaules.

- Voilà. Quand tu seras calmée, on passera à la suite. Tu as de la chance, on te bichonne, sinon ça irai nettement plus vite si on le voulait.

Il fit signe à Max de sortir et le suivit en me regardant avant de partir. Une fois la porte fermée, je me remis à pleurer de plus belle, appelant intérieurement Ben pour qu'il vienne me chercher. Je finis par me sentir complètement à l'ouest, somnolant, me sentant enfin « bien ». Quand la porte se rouvrit à nouveau, Alex vint me porter dans ses bras, je me laissai bien évidemment faire étant donné que je ne pouvais plus rien faire d'autre qu'ouvrir ou fermer les yeux, totalement amorphe. Il me conduisit au sous-sol à ce que je compris et me fit entrer dans une salle inconnue, stérile. L'odeur de médicaments et de désinfectants remplit mes narines et je vis tout un tas de matériel médical, dont une grande partie à usage gynécologique. Je crois que je n'irai plus jamais voir un gynécologue de ma vie après tout ça, si je m'en sors un jour…

Alex me déposa sur la table gynécologique et prépara son matériel. Si j'avais été en état normal, je me serai enfuie –enfin j'aurai tenté- mais le calmant que j'avais pris me rendait incapable de faire le moindre geste. La porte s'ouvrit et un autre des loups d'Erik entra, suivi d'Emma.

- C'est bon, on peut commencer. Relève-lui les jambes Emma, Denis, tu me fais passer les accessoires comme d'habitude.

- Ok.

Et mon calvaire commença. Ce n'était pas douloureux en soit, juste désagréable. La sonde qu'il m'introduisit me fit quand même grimacer et je fermai les yeux en sentant une larme couler. Celle de la honte à nouveau. On me faisait subir quelque chose que je ne désirai pas, on me volait mon corps. Souillée, on m'avait souillée. Au moins, ce fut rapide et l'autre loup me reconduisit dans ma chambre aussitôt. Une fois sur le lit, je tournai le dos à la porte et me recroquevillai pour m'endormir d'un sommeil extrêmement lourd.

**oOo**

Le téléphone d'Adam sonna et il le sortit de la poche de son pantalon pour décrocher.

- Mercy ? Il y a un problème ?

L'inquiétude montait rapidement pour lui ces derniers temps avec sa femme enceinte. Surtout qu'il était loin d'elle et qu'il ne pouvait veiller sur elle comme il le voudrait.

- Ah. Passe-la moi alors.

Il parla en russe ou autre dialecte de l'Est à nouveau et nous attendîmes qu'il eût terminé en contemplant l'extérieur. La neige tombait doucement et la nuit empêchait de voir au-delà des avancées sous les fenêtres. Même la lueur de la pleine lune ne suffisait pas pour éclairer suffisamment les alentours. Nous ressentions tous son appel, il faudrait faire vite pour que nous puissions aller chasser un peu, histoire de nous défouler. Stefan s'était posté à la porte d'entrée et attendait l'arrivée de la servante de l'Ancien, les bras croisés.

- La voilà, annonça-t-il.

Adam terminait sa conversation avec la sorcière russe quand Stefan laissa passer à côté de lui une jeune femme qui semblait dans un état second, comme hypnotisée. Elle était assez grande et élancée, les cheveux blonds et frisés qui lui retombaient sur les épaules, le regard bleu et un teint mat. Elle me faisait penser à une poupée avec son air sage. Il lui prit la main et la conduisit dans le salon. Son cœur battait, et elle sentait l'humaine, elle n'était donc pas vampire. Sûrement l'un des moutons de cet Armando. Nous les suivîmes dans le salon et j'en profitai pour demander à Adam les nouvelles de la sorcière.

- Quoi de neuf chez nous ?

Les autres écoutèrent en même temps.

- Elizaveta m'a prévenu que le sorcier se trouvait en France, elle ne sait pas où exactement, mais pas très loin de Milan. Elle a des contacts un peu partout et l'un d'eux l'a trouvé qui revenait de l'aéroport de Nice. Elle a fait appel à ce contact d'ailleurs pour nous donner un coup de main, il est assez puissant d'après elle. Il sera là demain je pense, je lui ai dis où nous nous trouvions.

- A quoi va nous servir de trouver le sorcier ?

- On ne va pas le chercher, c'est juste une mesure de précaution. Un sorcier avec nous sera toujours utile.

Stefan nous attendait, gardant la fille sous son emprise. Nous nous plaçâmes en face d'elle et attendîmes la suite. Stefan lui parla alors en italien et la fille répondit en le regardant fixement dans les yeux :

- Carla.

- Je vais faire la traduction pour vous simplifier la vie… nous expliqua Stefan. (Il reprit) Quelle est ta fonction dans l'Essaim de l'Ancien ?

Il traduisit à nouveau en italien pour Carla qui s'empressa de répondre. Nouvelle traduction pour nous.

- Elle n'est qu'une servante parmi tant d'autres. (A la fille) Où allais-tu tout à l'heure ?

Nouvelle réponse italienne traduite par Stefan.

- Elle devait aller porter les repas aux enfants.

Adam fronça les sourcils et interrogea Stefan du regard. Il ne pouvait poser les questions, elle était sous l'influence du vampire.

- De quels enfants parles-tu ?

Réponse traduite de l'italienne :

- Les enfants du loup et de sa favorite. Ils sont dans un centre à part.

Stefan regarda Adam et acquiesça comme s'ils se comprenaient par la pensée.

- Bien, tu vas nous expliquer qui sont ces enfants et ce loup dont tu parles et ce que vient faire Armando dans cette histoire. Racontes-nous tout ce que tu sais… et si tu as vu une jeune femme appelée Lisa récemment.

Il traduisit pour elle et Carla réfléchi quelques secondes et répondit.

- Il y avait une autre fille l'autre jour. Lisa, oui. Elle est la nouvelle favorite du loup.

J'allais l'interrompre pour lui demander plus de détail mais Adam me fit signe de ne pas intervenir avec la main. Carla poursuivi sans avoir remarqué quoi que ce soit et Stefan nous traduisait au fur et à mesures.

- Armando lui a expliqué en quoi consistait sa venue ici, elle va servir de mère porteuse comme la première. Il a fallu nourrir le Maître, le sang des favorites est très prisé par lui et son Essaim. C'est leur monnaie d'échange avec Erik.

Adam interrompit tout de même Stefan.

- Erik ? Erik Balostrov ?

Quelques murmures s'élevèrent parmi les loups et je les regardai sans comprendre.

- Quoi, le Marrok d'Europe ? Questionna Warren.

Un Marrok ? Y'en avait d'autres ? Moi qui croyait que Bran gouvernait sur tous pratiquement… C'est cette ordure qui la retient ?

- Qui est cet Erik ? Stefan poursuivit avec sa traduction.

La fille reprit et nous attendions la traduction impatiemment.

- C'est le loup qui vit en France, leur chef à ce qu'elle pense. Il vient toujours accompagné de quelques-uns de ses loups, dont une femme et un docteur, il s'occupe des favorites. Ils sont venus pour le dîner de présentation et il… il a fait la valse avec cette Lisa.

La voix de la servante d'Armando se brisa en prenant un air apeuré et Stefan secoua la tête avant de se tourner vers nous.

- La valse ? C'est quoi la valse ? Demanda Ben, dont la colère était à la limite du supportable.

- L'Ancien a la fâcheuse manie de « torturer » les invités ou les moutons récalcitrants… ou qui veulent jouer les fortes têtes. Il l'invite à danser une valse sous hypnose et quand il choisit le bon moment, il retire l'hypnose et lui brise les poignets pour qu'il ou elle comprenne bien qu'Armando est son Maître et qu'on ne lui désobéi pas. Peu d'entre eux se révolte ou tente de fuir après ça…

Plus d'un loup grogna, Ben et moi les premiers. Quelle espèce d'enfoiré ce vampire ! C'est bien ce que j'avais vu alors dans ma vision en étant dans l'esprit de Lisa !

Carla reprit son récit et Stefan recommença la traduction.

- Ils sont repartis après avoir contrôlé les jeunes. Elle a vu des plâtres aux bras de Lisa et apparemment, elle et Maria –ça doit être l'autre fille dont elle parle, la favorite- sont reparties inconscientes dans les bras de deux loups.

- Qui sont ces jeunes ? Demanda Adam.

Aussitôt, Stefan traduisit la question à Carla qui répondit, il s'empressa de traduire à nouveau pour nous :

- Erik a déjà eu plusieurs enfants avec Maria, elle se souvient en avoir vu… combien ?

Stefan reposa la question à Carla, un sourcil arqué en signe de surprise.

- Dix-huit…

- Quoi ? Dix-huit loups ? Une seule femme en si peu de temps ne peut pas faire autant d'enfants… quel âge a cette Maria ? Demanda Adam.

Nouvelle demande de Stefan pour Carla et nouvelle traduction de la réponse pour nous :

- Elle la connaît depuis peu mais elle a vu tous les enfants qui vivent au centre et qu'ils amènent au Palais quand Erik vient. Et il y en a dix-huit. Ils n'ont pas d'âge précis, ils grandissent plus vite que des enfants normaux. Le Maître doit se rendre à la demeure d'Erik normalement pour…

Stefan écouta attentivement la servante et écarquilla les yeux. Il lui parla en italien et se tourna vers nous.

- Armando doit aller voir Erik pour donner de son sang à Lisa. Apparemment, ils ont commencé avec elle aussi…

- Commencé quoi ? Demanda Ben.

Stefan regarda Adam, puis Ben pour répondre finalement.

- A la transformer en mère porteuse comme la première.

Ben émit un gémissement et sortit de la pièce, puis de la maison pour aller évacuer sa colère dehors. Warren sortit à sa suite pour aller le calmer sur ordre d'Adam.

- J'appelle Bran, il faut qu'il intervienne. Erik et lui ont quelques différends à régler, je pense que ça en rajoutera un sacré sur la liste là… il se sert de sa petite-fille comme mère-porteuse, je pense qu'il ne va pas trop apprécier l'idée… annonça Adam en reprenant son téléphone pour joindre Bran.

Il s'isola dans un coin pour l'appeler.

- Elle sait où il vit cet Erik ? Demandai-je à Stefan.

Le vampire se tourna vers Carla et le lui demanda en italien. Sa réponse fut rapide en retour à traduire.

- Non, personne ne le sait. Seul Armando s'y rend tous les mois pour nourrir la favorite.

- Il la nourrit ? Continuai-je, ne comprenant rien à rien.

Nouvelle question en italien, et nouvelle traduction pour nous :

- Le sang de l'Ancien a un pouvoir puissant et permet au fœtus de se nourrir complètement, et de grandir plus vite.

Puis il ajouta sans le lui demander :

- Et ainsi, il peut la mettre sous son emprise… Il faut vraiment la récupérer rapidement, il a du commencer à créer un lien entre Lisa et lui et je dois échanger mon sang avec le sien avant que leur lien ne soit trop fort…

- Si on te donne l'adresse du Marrok, tu pourras la récupérer, non ? Lui demandai-je toujours.

Stefan secoua la tête négativement.

- Je n'ai pas été invité à entrer chez lui, je ne peux pas. Mais je pourrais vous aider à combattre, car je me doute que c'est ce que vous prévoyez de faire.

- Tu nous suivras effectivement Stefan, mais quand on aura trouvé Lisa, tu l'emmèneras loin de l'endroit où nous seront, plus elle sera éloignée, mieux ça sera… lui dit Adam en revenant parmi nous.

Il remettait son portable dans la poche de son jean en disant cela.

- Bran prend le premier avion avec Sam pour nous rejoindre.

- Il a dit quoi ?

- Qu'Erik avait été trop loin et venait de signer son arrêt de mort. Bran emmène des loups à lui. On ne fait rien tant qu'ils ne sont pas arrivés.

- En gros on les laisse la torturer tranquillement et on glande…

Je soufflai d'énervement.

- En gros, ça résume la situation. Nous allons aller chasser, ça nous mettra en condition. Ethan, si on y va sans plus d'aide, on ne fera pas le poids devant sa meute qui est au complet. Nous ne sommes qu'une poignée et même si je ne doute d'aucune capacité de chacun, le nombre y fait quand on se bat. Attendons Bran et ses loups et ensuite nous aviserons.

Warren et Ben revinrent, ce dernier apparaissant sous sa forme de loup.

- Bien, allons changer. Stefan, je pense que tu peux la libérer de ton pouvoir, nous n'apprendrons rien de plus d'elle qui nous serve je pense.

- Et si je la retiens plus longtemps, cela va paraître suspect auprès d'Armando.

- J'ai une dernière question pour elle ! Annonçai-je.

Adam et Stefan me regardèrent.

- Demande-lui où se trouvent les enfants ont elle parle.

- Excellente idée Ethan, me dit Adam.

Oui ça m'arrive de réfléchir et d'avoir des idées par moments… Stefan se mit à traduire à Carla qui répondit du même ton monocorde.

- Ils sont situés à quelques kilomètres du Palais, je vois l'endroit dont elle parle, je vous y conduirai si vous voulez.

- Oui, on doit les éliminer, ils n'ont rien à faire sur terre… lui répondit Adam.

J'étais surpris de la décision radicale d'Adam. Moi j'avais plus dans l'idée d'en savoir plus sur eux mais lui les éliminait carrément. Il nota ma réaction et secoua la tête.

- Ethan, pas d'état d'âme ici, ils ne sont ni loups, ni vampires, une anomalie créée de toute pièce et qui apportera son lot de malheur si on les laisse en vie. Crois-moi, c'est la meilleure solution et Bran te le confirmera.

J'haussai les épaules.

- Si tu le dis.

Puis il se tourna vers ses loups.

- C'est l'heure, allons nous dégourdir les pattes…

**oOo**

Le matin suivant, je déambulai dans le salon, recouverte de deux pulls et un gilet, tremblant continuellement. Je me sentais salie et mal au fond de moi. Non, on ne m'avait pas violée, mais on m'avait fait une chose que je n'arrivais pas à accepter. Maria, habituellement m'aidait à me laver et m'habiller, vu que mes plâtres m'empêchaient de faire les gestes quotidiens, comme manger ou même aller aux toilettes. Mais ce matin, elle n'était pas venue, Emma avait pris sa place et je le regrettai. Je me sentais encore plus en état de loque face à elle et son sourire satisfait perpétuel sur ses lèvres.

Je pleurai continuellement en regardant le feu danser dans la cheminée ouverte. Cela faisait-il mal de se laisser caresser par les flammes ? Au moins, ils ne pourraient plus se servir de moi de cette manière. J'avançai l'un de mes avant-bras plâtré devant l'âtre et une main me coupa dans mon élan. Je sursautai et retins un cri en voyant Hector me regarder avec des yeux moins rouges que d'habitude. Il me fit reculer d'un pas vif et désigna mon ventre de son doigt. J'y jetai un coup d'œil avant de m'arranger pour que mon gilet dissimule cette partie souillée de mon anatomie.

- Hector est un très bon test de grossesse si je peux me permettre ce terme, lança une voix amusée de mauvais goût.

Emma avait fait son apparition, accompagnée d'un homme que je ne connaissais pas et d'un être fantomatique que j'avais déjà vu par contre. J'essayai de ne pas m'étouffer en étant prise de panique en le voyant et m'éloignai le plus possible d'eux.

- Du calme ma belle… Je ne te présente pas Azarel…tu l'as déjà croisé une ou deux fois déjà. Hum… voire plus qui sait…

Emma eut un sourire en coin en regardant le fae qui changea aussitôt de forme et m'apparut sous les traits de… Jake ?

- Salut Lisa. Comment se passe ta vie dans le coin ?

Je réprimai un haut le cœur en voyant son air satisfait. Il se transforma à nouveau et pris cette fois l'apparence de Ben. Mon cœur se serra en le voyant.

- Oh non là, c'est cruel… lui montrer son petit ami quand même… Continue, j'adore ça.

Emma prenait plaisir à me voir souffrir et souriait largement. Je rêvai de voir sa tête arrachée du reste de son corps…

- Oh je ne t'ai pas présenté Diego Caralavejos, l'un des sorciers les plus puissants selon moi…

- C'est un grand honneur de votre part… répondit l'homme qu'elle venait de présenter.

Il était grand, âgé d'une soixantaine d'années selon moi et portait un complet bleu foncé. Son regard pétillant ne le rendait pas dangereux au premier abord mais je me méfiai de tout et de tout le monde à présent.

- C'est grâce à lui que tu te trouves parmi nous ! Tu devrais le remercier, non ?

- Que lui est-il arrivé pour avoir les bras dans le plâtre ? Demanda Diego.

Il roulait les R, tout comme le faisait Conrad auparavant, ainsi que Maria.

- Elle a tenté de fuir… Armando lui a fait comprendre qu'elle ne devrait pas recommencer.

- Il a des méthodes efficaces pour faire comprendre les choses, c'est vrai. Quand doit-il venir ?

- Demain si mademoiselle est enceinte, mais je me doute que oui, Hector a dû le sentir.

Je ne voulais pas le croire. Cela ne pouvait pas avoir fonctionné ! Le taux de réussite d'une insémination était faible, surtout pour un premier essai et cela ne faisait que quelques heures seulement. Elle se trompait !

- Ne fais pas cette tête, la grossesse pour Maria et toi est assez rapide. Nous battons des records de vitesse dans ce domaine. Peut-être qu'un jour Alex aura un prix pour avoir réussi à accélérer le processus de gestation d'une demi-louve. Enfin tout le mérite revient à Armando ici…

Je me tournai vers la cheminée pour éviter de croiser leur regard et pleurai silencieusement.

- Nous devons voir Erik, Emma. Se trouve-t-il ici ?

- Il se repose, la chasse d'hier était assez sportive et il doit récupérer. Y'a-t-il un problème ?

- Hum je pense oui. J'ai senti l'un de mes sortilèges être rompu, et j'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

J'écoutai attentivement ce qu'ils se disaient. De quel sortilège parlait-il ?

- J'espère pour toi que ce n'est pas quelque chose d'important qui risque de mettre en péril les plans d'Erik, il ne t'épargnera pas.

- Je le sais bien, mais il sait aussi le prix à payer si son plan tombe à l'eau comme tu le dis si bien.

Il y eut un silence et Emma reprit.

- Allons dans le bureau d'Erik. Hector, viens avec nous, je ne veux pas te voir avec Lisa seul à seul.

Ils partirent, le fae me lançant un dernier regard en prenant la forme d'Ethan et en clignant de l'œil. Il pouvait me narguer, j'avais au fond de moi un espoir à présent. Un sortilège rompu ? Voilà qui était intéressant…


	24. Chapter 24

**RAR :**

**Sylbéria : **Oui… là ça sent mauvais pour Lisa et j'ai pas encore tout mis ^^

**Klicia : **Merci ^^ Pour info, je poste tous les mercredis soir !

**Mija :** Merci ^^ Oui effectivement, j'adore le personnage de Ben qui est assez complexe et intriguant. Tout ce que j'aime :p, il y a des trucs à développer qui vont me demander un peu de travail pour essayer de coller au perso selon ce qu'on peut penser de lui^^. Chap13bis envoyé en mp !

**Ce chapitre va nous montrer quelque chose qui avait un peu disparu et là… ben c'est carrément mieux que les nouvelles technologies XD (clin d'œil à ma Beta ^^)**

**-24-**

Bran et Sam, accompagnés de plusieurs loups de la meute du Marrok, arrivèrent le matin suivant. Ils étaient fatigués, cela se voyait à leurs traits tirés, mais ils étaient là, prêts à affronter nos futurs ennemis. Bran était perplexe quant aux plans d'Erik. Il allait falloir user de ruse avec lui, mais il avait bien l'intention de l'éliminer sans chercher à en savoir plus sur ses intentions. Ou réussir à le faire éliminer par un loup qui prendrait sa place en tant que Marrok, chose qui n'était pas aisée : qui oserait affronter le loup qui dirigeait les meutes d'Europe ?

- Tu sais où vis Erik ? Lui demanda Adam.

- Je connais deux adresses. Une en Suède et une en France, frontière italienne.

- Ils sont en France, sinon ils ne seraient pas souvent ici, lui dit Ben. Quand est-ce qu'on va butter ce fils de p…

- Du calme Ben. Y aller dans ton état déjà ne va pas nous aider donc premièrement, tu mets un bémol à ta colère et ton excitation.

Bran le regardait intensément, lui imposant son regard de grand manitou.

- Deuxièmement, nous devons mettre en place un plan, mais avant, j'ai quelques coups de fils à donner.

Il s'isola, prenant son téléphone et commença à appeler ses différents interlocuteurs.

- Ethan ?

C'était Sam qui m'appelait. Je le regardai, l'interrogeant du regard.

- Quand on aura mis la main sur Lisa, donne-lui le loup.

- J'avais déjà prévu de le faire.

- Mais tu sais que tu seras plus vulnérable. Et Lisa ne pourra pas faire grand-chose s'ils ont réussi à lui implanter des embryons, le temps que la fausse-couche agisse…

- Comment ça, implanter ? Il l'a violée cet enfoiré, t'appelles ça implanter toi ?

- Je ne pense pas qu'Erik soit le genre à violer ses mères porteuses. Je penche plus pour de l'insémination. Bran m'a dit qu'il avait avec lui un médecin, ce qui faciliterait beaucoup les choses.

Insémination ? Complètement barge le type.

Bran était toujours au téléphone, changeant de personne à appeler à chaque fois. Je fus étonné qu'il parle dans plusieurs langues inconnues. Tout à coup, mes sens se mirent en alerte. Je ne devais pas être le seul à ressentir la menace car nous nous mîmes tous à grogner en retroussant nos lèvres en signe du danger approchant. D'autres loups s'approchaient, et ils n'étaient pas de nos deux meutes, celle de Bran et celle d'Adam. Bran continuait de parler au téléphone, l'air de rien mais nous sentions qu'il faisait déjà ressentir à nos visiteurs son pouvoir de Marrok.

Adam sortit, suivi de Warren. Ils restèrent sur le parvis de la maison et regardèrent le groupe d'hommes s'avancer. Je me mis à la fenêtre pour mieux voir. Ils étaient six. Le premier, leur Alpha, monta les marches avec un air neutre. Il était pas mal grand, métisse, les cheveux et les yeux noirs. Bran passa derrière moi et sortit pour se poster devant Adam. L'homme en face s'arrêta, ainsi que ses compères.

- Que vient faire le Marrok d'Amérique du Nord en Italie ?

L'homme parlait dans un anglais parfait, il devait avoir des origines anglaises sûrement.

- Bonjour à toi Wilfried. Content de te revoir aussi…

L'amusement dans la voix de Bran nous fit baisser légèrement notre garde. S'il le connaissait, il y avait peut-être un espoir que tout ne se passe pas trop mal.

- Que fais-tu ici toi et ta meute, ainsi que celle d'un Alpha étranger ? Vous êtes sur mon territoire.

Wilfried retroussa les lèvres, dévoilant ses crocs et nous en fîmes autant de notre côté.

- Du calme loup. N'oublie pas qui t'as formé…

- Et je ne suis plus dans ta meute Bran. Je suis l'Alpha de cette partie de l'Italie.

- Tant mieux, tu vas pouvoir m'aider.

L'homme métis eut un rire amusé.

- Et pourquoi devrais-je t'aider ?

- Parce que tu ne veux certainement pas que je te botte les fesses et encore moins que l'on soit tous exécutés par les humains à cause des plans de ton Marrok, non ?

Wilfried fronça les sourcils et regarda ses hommes. Il leur fit signe de rester à leur place et monta les marches pour rejoindre Bran. Ce dernier grogna fortement et Wilfried inclina la tête. Même si ce n'était pas son Marrok, il lui devait le respect et se soumettre en se présentant à lui était une marque de respect. Il suivit Bran, Adam et Warren qui referma la porte, restant posté devant celle-ci, accompagné d'un autre loup au cas où…

- Laisse-moi déjà te présenter Adam Hauptman, Alpha de la meute du bassin de la Columbia.

Wilfried et Adam se dévisagèrent un moment, luttant sûrement pour démontrer qui avait le plus de pouvoir dans cette pièce et finirent par se serrer la main, professionnellement parlant dirions-nous.

- Il est avec plusieurs membres de sa meute également…

- Il y a un vampire ici…

Il avait senti l'odeur de Stefan, « reposant » à l'étage à l'abri de la lumière et de tout prédateur possible.

- Oui, mais nous y reviendrons plus tard.

Bran lui fit comprendre qu'il devrait l'écouter jusqu'au bout.

- Tu te souviens sûrement de Samuel ?

Sam lança un sourire amusé à Wilfried, que celui-ci lui rendit.

- Comment oublier le doc de la meute… toujours médecin ?

- Toujours. Je vois que tu t'en es bien sorti, qui aurait cru qu'on se croiserait à nouveau ?

- Tous les chemins mènent à Rome il paraît…

Ils sourirent d'un air entendu et je vis Bran se tourner vers moi.

- Et voici son fils, Ethan.

Wilfried me dévisagea, je baissai mon regard.

- Je ne savais pas que tu en avais encore un en vie…

- Moi non plus jusqu'à il y a peu. En fait… il n'est pas tout seul.

- Erik retient sa sœur jumelle prisonnière, compléta Bran.

Je relevai la tête pour voir l'Alpha de Milan regarder tour à tour Bran et Sam.

- Laquelle ?

- Celle qui vient d'arriver normalement…

- Tu es au courant pour cette histoire ? Lui demanda Sam.

- La plupart des Alpha savent qu'Erik crée des loups viables à partir de louves capables de porter le gène du loup en elle.

- Il a précisé pour quel but il destinait ces « enfants » ? Demanda Bran.

- Sûrement pour avoir une meute plus importante.

- Donc il ne vous a pas dit qu'il comptait en faire des soldats pour se battre contre les humains car il n'a pas supporté que je dévoile au monde entier que les loups-garous existent ?

Wilfried le regarda d'un air perplexe.

- Des soldats dis-tu ? Il nous a juste fait comprendre que tout allait bientôt changer pour nous autres loups, mais sans nous préciser dans quelle direction…

- Sais-tu où se trouvent ses « enfants » ?

- Oui, nous devons nous assurer de leur protection ici à Milan. Mais les vampires (il grimaça en réprimant son dégoût en disant cela) s'en chargent la plupart du temps, nous assurons juste la protection extérieure.

- Bien. Wilfried, que dirais-tu de défier ton Marrok ?

Bran avait une expression neutre, Wilfried lui, était décontenancé.

- Pardon ?

- Il est temps de prendre sa place. Il fait courir de trop grands risques à notre communauté. Sans oublier qu'il a en sa possession une femme qui n'a rien demandé à personne et ma petite fille, qui est pas mal attendue chez elle, surtout par son compagnon là-bas qui va finir par nous faire une petite dépression…

Il désigna Ben de la tête et Wilfried le regarda.

- Je ne pensais pas que c'était un plan aussi poussé de sa part. Tu as bien fait de m'en parler, je me vois mal déclencher une guerre contre les humains alors que je suis au gouvernement…

- Wilfried est attaché en relations extérieures pour l'Italie… nous expliqua Bran.

- Que fait-on alors ? Demanda Adam.

- Déjà, je préviens mes hommes de ne pas avertir Erik de votre présence, c'était le mot d'ordre aujourd'hui, vu que vous êtes étrangers. Notre Marrok devait être au courant. Ensuite, nous aviserons pour tenter d'aller récupérer vos femelles.

- Il n'y a que Lisa qui soit à nous, Maria, la seconde, n'est à aucune meute, tu devras sûrement la prendre avec toi… elle doit avoir son frère quelque part.

- Je ne sais pas si elle a un frère… mais je ne connais personne de lié à elle dans le coin en tout cas. Nous verrons quand nous en serons là, pour le moment, cela risque d'être difficile de les reprendre. Il vit dans une véritable forteresse et son premier fils, Hector, est vraiment un bon garde du corps. C'est le premier qu'il a eu avec Maria justement.

- Un mélange de loup et de vampire donc… que fait-il au juste ?

- Il est très fort et très rapide, et cherche surtout à vider ses ennemis de leur sang… comme ces saletés de buveurs de sang. Mais il est un peu attardé, il ne parle pas. Il est très primitif, donc autant se méfier de lui.

- D'accord. Pour le moment, je pense que nous devrions commencer par nous rendre à la frontière franco/italienne. Quand tout sera terminé, et avec succès je l'espère, nous détruirons les monstres qu'il a créés ici.

Chacun acquiesça, prêt à aller livrer bataille et à se débarrasser de celui qui pensait faire régner la justice par ses propres moyens. Or, la justice, ce serait nous qui la lui rendrions pour ce qu'il avait osé faire.

**oOo**

Je ne sus ce qui m'avait fait sursauter, le grand fracas ou les éclats de voix virulents. Tous ces sons provenaient du bureau d'Erik, qui se trouvait non loin de ma chambre. C'était lui, d'ailleurs qui avait vociféré des insultes. Je me trouvai assise sur mon lit, les yeux perdus dans le vague comme toujours, essayant de me réchauffer comme je le pouvais, mais n'y parvenant pas, ce froid envahissait mon âme plutôt que mon corps. Mon plateau repas était intact à côté de mon lit, je n'avais rien voulu avaler quand Emma était venue m'aider à manger. En fait, je n'avais rien dans le ventre depuis la veille. Je n'avais pas faim et ne voulais plus me nourrir. Tout ce que je pourrais faire pour que cette grossesse échoue, je le tenterais.

Erik était réapparu une ou deux heures après l'arrivée d'Azarel le sorcier, et s'était rendu dans son bureau pour s'entretenir avec lui. Moi, je m'étais contentée de retourner dans ma chambre, ayant peur de tomber à nouveau sur Hector ou sur ce fae qui foutait les jetons. Seulement, quand je me mis sur le lit, quelque secondes après, la voix d'Erik raisonna dans tout l'étage. Quel sort lancé chez nous, aux Tri-cities, par le sorcier était tombé pour mettre Erik dans cet état ? Je me mis à angoisser pour la suite des évènements, prenant peur en imaginant la porte s'ouvrir à la volée et un Erik tonitruant débouler dans la chambre pour passer ses nerfs sur moi.

La porte ne s'ouvrit pas à la volée mais lentement et je sentis une crise d'angoisse monter en moi quand je vis le vampire de Milan qui se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte. Il avait revêtu un costume de ville plus sobre que ce qu'il portait la dernière fois que je l'avais vu. Une minute, on était en plein jour en ce moment, comment pouvait-il être dehors ? Il était censé dormir la journée.

- Buongiorno bella Lisa !

Il entra et referma la porte derrière lui, je me retrouvai donc seule avec lui dans ma chambre. Je regardai autour de moi pour trouver un endroit par où m'enfuir mais je savais que c'était peine perdue.

- Que faites-vous ici ?

Il sourit de son sourire inhumain, forcé.

- Je suis venu m'assurer que tout se passe à merveille et pour effectuer la sélection.

- La sélection ? De quelle sélection parlez-vous ?

Il ne répondit pas et s'avança vers moi, je reculai instinctivement. La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau et Alex entra, un plateau dans les mains.

- Maria dort toujours, il faudra aussi passer la nourrir… lança-t-il à l'adresse du vampire.

- Chaque chose en son temps. Tout d'abord, cette jeune personne.

- Vite car Erik doit lui parler.

Armano fit volte-face et dévisagea le loup-garou qui se tenait debout devant lui sans bouger.

- Personne ne me donne d'ordre, et encore moins un loup. Dois-je vous rappeler que je vous offre mon aide uniquement parce que l'échange de sang m'est d'une grande utilité ? Je vous conseille de vous en souvenir…

Alex grogna et se résigna à baisser la tête pour s'occuper des affaires qu'il transportait sur son plateau, à savoir des compresses et d'autres pansements. Le temps que je tourne la tête pour voir ce que faisait Armando, il était déjà à côté de moi et je sursautai. Mon pouls s'accéléra et je me reculai vivement, butant contre la fenêtre.

- N'ayez pas peur _bella_… cela ne prendra qu'un instant.

Aussitôt, j'étais plongée dans son regard hypnotique, suivant à la lettre les ordres qu'il me donnait, à savoir pencher ma tête sur le côté pour qu'il puisse mordre mon cou. La douleur fut moins intense que la première fois et je le laissai boire mon sang sans rechigner, me sentant comme enveloppée d'un épais brouillard qui me faisait perdre pied. Je ne sus combien de temps cela dura, mais je restais toujours dans cet état second, entendant la voix de mon « maître » qui me susurrait des mots en italien dans mon esprit. Quand je le vis approcher de mes lèvres son poignet, celui-ci portant une entaille ensanglantée, je suivis les ordres qu'il me donnait : boire le sang qu'il m'offrait. Je posai donc mes lèvres dessus et commençai à avaler le liquide couleur rubis que je sentis couler le long de ma gorge, me brûlant presque et picotant par moments.

- Cela suffit.

Il retira son poignet et j'en aurai voulu encore, mais il rompit le lien qui nous unissait et je clignai des yeux, sentant un arrière-goût amer dans la bouche. Je grimaçai et constatai que la plaie sur son poignet se refermait. Avais-je réellement bu le sang du vampire ? Je sentis une nausée m'envahir en pensant à cela et je détournai le regard.

- Je vous laisse vous en occuper, je dois aller voir Maria et la nourrir également. Je parlerai à votre chef avant de repartir.

- Entendu, à la semaine prochaine, lui répondit Alex en prenant une compresse dans la main.

Armando sortit de la pièce et Alex vint vers moi pour me tirer le bras, me faisant grimacer. Il ne sentait pas sa force et quand il me tirait le bras à chaque fois, la douleur se réveillait au niveau de mes poignets, toujours plâtrés.

- Allonge-toi sur le lit, ça m'étonnerai que tu tiennes debout dans quelques instants.

- Pourquoi ?

Il ne répondit pas mais je compris ce dont il parlait quelques secondes après. Une violente douleur me transperça au niveau du bas-ventre, me faisant m'écrouler sur le sol à genoux. Alex soupira et me porta pour m'allonger sur le lit. Je me tordais de douleur et me mis en position fœtale. J'avais la sensation qu'on me brulait le ventre, ou qu'il allait exploser je n'aurai su le décrire autrement. J'hurlai en pleurant tant la douleur était vive. Je sentis à peine Alex ôter mon jean et ma culotte pour déposer une alèse sous mes fesses. Je relevai la tête pour voir du sang s'écouler et paniquai encore plus.

- Ne fais pas cette tête, c'est juste la sélection, ne rêve pas, ce n'est pas une fausse couche. Quoique c'est une semi fausse-couche si on peut dire…

Il se contenta d'éponger le sang avec les compresses et de nettoyer le surplus avant de me remettre ma culotte dotée d'une protection. La douleur était encore présente mais amoindrie et je pouvais la supporter. Alex me releva dans le lit pour m'asseoir après s'être lavé les mains et me couvrit.

- Tu dors maintenant, ton corps doit récupérer.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demandais-je, la voix enrouée par les larmes que j'avais versées plus tôt.

- Armando a juste apporté son aide pour sélectionner le fœtus viable. Les autres ont été éliminés.

- Eliminés ?

Je ne comprenais pas à ce moment précis ce qu'il voulait dire par « les autres » et « éliminés ».

Il râla et me répondit en rangeant son matériel sur son plateau en même temps :

- Tu as eu plusieurs embryons de développés, seul celui avec l'ADN du loup a survécu grâce au sang du vampire. Les autres ne nous servant pas, il les a ôtés avec l'échange de sang. Pas la peine de me regarder avec cette tête-là, Maria y passe à chaque fois, elle s'y est habituée, tu verras à force.

_- Putain l'enfoiré…_

Je sursautai.

- Ethan ?

Alex me regarda, étonné.

- Quoi ?

Je secouai la tête.

- Non rien.

Il continua de me regarder intensément en continuant de me parler.

- Maintenant dors, je reviendrai plus tard voir l'avancement de tout ça.

Puis il ramassa son plateau avant de quitter la chambre.

Je n'avais pas rêvé… j'avais bien entendu la voix d'Ethan dans ma tête !

- Ethan ?

Je cherchais dans la pièce si mon frère ne s'y trouvait pas, dissimulé dans un recoin, sait-on jamais. Je sentais mon ventre recommencer à me faire mal et je fermai les yeux pour tenter d'évacuer la douleur de cette façon. Ce qui ne produit rien bien évidemment.

_- Lisa ? On est là, on va venir te chercher… t'en fais pas ! Tiens bon ! _

_-_ Ethan, comment fais-tu…

_- Ouah c'est dingue c'est encore mieux que le téléphone ce truc ! Oui ça va ! _

J'écarquillai les yeux en me demandant si tout ceci était bien réel. J'entendais mon frère… dans ma tête alors qu'il n'était pas dans la même pièce que moi ?

_- Ben arrête merde ! Tu m'étrangles ! Oui j'lui dis ! Lisa, Ben me fais dire qu'il t'aime et qu'il va zigouiller ces fils de p… oui ! Ah et Bran veut savoir où tu te trouves…_

Je ne savais pas si je devais répondre à haute voix ou penser. Je décidai de parler.

- Je… je suis dans une grande demeure, en France, Erik et ses hommes maintiennent la…

Je fermai les yeux à nouveau, la douleur reprenant de plus belle, je sentais le sang continuer à couler et me demandais si cela était normal, je risquai une hémorragie à ce rythme-là.

_- Lisa ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? _

- Il… il a…

Les larmes montèrent en pensant à tout ce que j'avais vécu jusqu'ici et y compris cette nouvelle douleur. La sélection, voilà la sélection dont il parlait… évacuer des embryons sûrement viables pour n'en garder qu'un seul parmi les autres.

- Dépêchez-vous de venir s'il te plaît, il y a sa meute avec lui, une quinzaine je dirais. Méfiez-vous d'Hector, et Max aussi.

J'entendis des pas se rapprocher de la porte, mais la voix d'Ethan ne répondait plus. La douleur diminuait en intensité et je finissais par m'y habituer.

- Ethan !

Rien, aucune réponse ne me vint en retour. J'avais perdu le lien qui nous permettait de communiquer à distance. La porte s'ouvrit et Erik entra. L'air devint alors électrique…

**oOo**

Wilfried était en pleine discussion avec ses hommes à présent, leur expliquant la suite des évènements. Etant donné qu'on était en période de chasse, il faudrait attendre encore un jour avant d'aller affronter Erik et sa meute, la lune nous appelait et il était difficile de ne pas céder à ses avances. La tension était montée d'un cran maintenant que tout se concrétisait, les loups de Wilfried sentant également une bataille s'approcher alors qu'ils ne savaient rien de ce qui se tramait dans leur dos par rapport à leur marrok. La personne à qui ils obéissaient sans broncher, était en fait un fou qui leur promettrait une mort certaine avec ses idées de dictateur.

Adam pris Ben à part pour lui parler et sûrement lui expliquer quoi faire quand on serait en situation de sauvetage de Lisa. Mon père vint me voir, raccrochant son téléphone juste avant.

- J'ai eu Arianna, elle a contacté les Seigneurs Gris, l'un d'eux va venir s'occuper personnellement du fae qui a aidé à ce complot. Il a bafoué plusieurs règles de chez eux et Arianna, en expliquant ce que comptait faire Erik, a réussi à les convaincre de se mêler à nos affaires pour éviter que l'espèce humaine soit en danger, car les faes seraient également visés pour avoir apporté leur aide.

- Très bien, j'espère qu'ils feront ça rapidement.

Ma vue se brouilla tout à coup, et mon esprit s'embrouilla. Je fermai les yeux et tentai de me concentrer sur les paroles de Sam. Plus ça allait et moins j'arrivai à suivre la conversation, sentant comme mon esprit s'échapper. Je dus tomber à genoux car je sentis la main de Sam me retenir.

- Ethan ?

Je me retrouvai plongé dans un épais brouillard. Devant moi se tenait un loup. Ou plutôt une louve, c'était la louve de Lisa, je la reconnaissais. Elle me fixait de son regard luisant et me fit signe de la suivre en partant en avant. Je la suivis donc, et marchai quelques pas avant de me retrouver devant un rocher. La louve monta dessus et se mit à hurler. Un fil coupé en deux était étendu devant la pierre et l'animal me le désigna avec le museau. Je le pris dans ma main et approchai les deux morceaux de fil entre eux. J'eus comme une sorte de flash devant les yeux et je me retrouvai dans une pièce inconnue, devant le vampire que j'avais déjà vu. Derrière lui se tenait un autre homme que je ne connaissais pas. Armando était déjà en train de se pencher en avant pour boire le sang au niveau du cou, et je me doutais de quel cou il s'agissait.

- Lisa ! Oh Lisa ! Réveille-toi, il est en train de te sucer le sang !

J'avais beau l'appeler, rien n'y fit, la louve gémissait à côté de moi, cherchant sûrement par tous les moyens de l'aider à faire revenir ma sœur parmi nous. Je vis juste Lisa s'avancer pour boire à son tour le sang de ce maudit vampire, je réprimai mon dégoût devant une telle scène. Aussitôt, le brouillard blanc réapparu et je me sentis rejeté vers l'arrière, incapable de faire un pas en avant. La louve se mit à nouveau à hurler et me poussa de la tête pour que je reparte en avant.

_- Tu es à moi Lisa…_

La voix raisonna tout autour de moi et je ne trouvai rien d'autre que secouer le fil que j'avais relié pour essayer de retrouver la vision que j'avais eu auparavant. Je vis Lisa cesser de boire le sang de l'Ancien et quelques secondes après, je m'écroulai au sol, sentant une forte douleur au niveau du ventre. Comme si on me plantait plusieurs couteaux à l'intérieur. J'hurlais en étais couché sur le dos et je vis la scène suivante avec effroi. Lisa en train de se tordre de douleur et le type qui la levait pour l'allonger sur le lit, préparer quelque chose et revenir vers elle pour lui retirer ses vêtements, je vis alors du sang couler et j'avais envie d'hurler de la laisser, d'aller lui arracher la tête et de la sortir de ce lit.

Je ressentais sa douleur vive et cuisante au niveau du bas-ventre et j'espérai qu'au moins, cela servirait à quelque chose, à faire une véritable fausse-couche pour qu'elle ne souffre pas pour rien. Mais j'entendis le type lui annoncer que ce n'en était malheureusement pas une. Une sélection ? Je compris en l'écoutant parler que le vampire avait fait en sorte de choisir, grâce à son pouvoir, un seul et unique fœtus pendant que les autres étaient tout simplement éliminés. Apparemment, l'autre fille, Maria était habituée à ce traitement…

- Putain l'enfoiré…

_- Ethan ?_

Elle m'avait entendu ! Incroyable ! Mais le paysage autour de moi se modifia et je ne vis plus ce qui se passait dans la pièce où elle se trouvait. Au lieu de ça, j'étais à nouveau dans le salon, sur le dos, avec les autres penchés au-dessus de moi. Ben me releva par le col et me regarda, affolé et menaçant. Je me relevai complètement et le repoussant, paniquant de mon côté de peur d'avoir perdu le lien. Je tentai néanmoins de lui parler. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je lui parlai à voix haute directement, allez comprendre pourquoi…

_- _Lisa ? On est là, on va venir te chercher… t'en fais pas ! Tiens bon !

_- Ethan ? Comment fais-tu…_

- Ouah c'est dingue c'est encore mieux que le téléphone ce truc !

Les autres me regardaient l'air de dire « il est complètement barge », mais Ben s'empressa de lui parler plus vite.

- Oui ça va !

- Dis-lui qu'on arrive et que je vais massacrer ces enfoirés… et que je l'aime aussi…

Ben était tellement dans son délire qu'il m'étranglait à moitié, mais cela n'inquiéta pas Bran qui se contenta de me demander quelque chose à son tour.

- Demande-lui où elle se trouve, si elle le sait.

Ben continua de serrer et je toussai.

- Dis-lui !

_- _Ben arrête merde ! Tu m'étrangles ! Oui j'lui dis ! (il me lâcha enfin) Lisa, Ben me fais dire qu'il t'aime et qu'il va zigouiller ces fils de p…

- Ethan… me prévint mon père.

- Oui ! Ah et Bran veut savoir où tu te trouves…

Lisa me répondit, la voix tremblante et je sentais sa peur, sa douleur et son envie de s'enfuir plus forte que tout, mais le lien semblait diminuer en intensité, sa voix semblait s'éloigner au fur et à mesure. Elle ne me dit que l'emplacement de la demeure d'Erik, à savoir en France, mais s'interrompit, des sanglots dans la voix.

- Lisa ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Elle mis un moment avant de pouvoir parler normalement et repris, un peu plus déterminée cette fois.

- _Dépêchez-vous de venir s'il te plaît, il y a sa meute avec lui, une quinzaine je dirais. Méfiez-vous d'Hector, et Max aussi._

- Oui oui…ne t'en fais pas. Lisa ? Lisa ?

Je secouai la tête.

- Merde je n'ai plus de lien avec elle, je l'ai perdue.

- C'est donc ça le lien dont vous parlez depuis le début ? Le lien lié à la douleur ? Demanda Bran, curieux.

- Oui c'est ça, mais c'est la première fois que l'on se parle comme ça, très bizarre. Et j'ai vu sa louve plus tôt… elle m'a conduit jusqu'à Lisa.

Ils voulurent en savoir plus bien évidemment, alors je m'empressai de tout leur raconter, entre le vampire qui lui suce le sang, ma sœur qui boit le sien et le passage encore plus glauque de cette « semi » fausse-couche. La terreur et la tristesse de Ben nous envahit, ainsi que sa rage et Adam préféra l'éloigner pour le calmer. Il valait mieux pour lui et même pour nous, il aurait été instable pour quoi que ce soit d'autre après avoir entendu ça. Bran les suivit quelques secondes après et Sam me regarda avec un air consterné.

- Si ta sœur s'en sort sans séquelles psychologiques, on sera chanceux…

- Du moment qu'elle s'en sort, c'est le principal. Le reste… le temps fera son œuvre.

Du moins, je l'espérais. J'espérais surtout qu'on arrive à l'arracher des mains de ce grand malade et en vie.

Le soir venu, avant notre partie de chasse, Wilfried et ses loups repartirent et confirmèrent leur venue en plus grand nombre demain en fin de journée, pour prendre un avion que l'un des loups de l'Alpha de Milan mettait à notre disposition, étant le directeur adjoint de l'aéroport. Pratique d'en avoir un sous la main. Et on savait aussi que notre signalement avait été donné à Wilfried quand nous étions arrivés à Milan du coup… Nous devions attendre que Stefan soit assez « réveillé » pour partir car il nous servirait à se téléporter avec Lisa pour la mettre en lieu sûr. Le plan était simple : on zigouillait un maximum de loups pour arriver jusqu'à Erik, et on mettait Lisa à l'abri, Ben et Sam s'occupant d'elle –c'est ce qu'avait proposé Bran, car il pensait qu'elle ne voudrait sûrement pas énormément de monde autour d'elle. Il voulait aussi que j'aille me mettre en sécurité, c'était hors de question, moi je voulais surtout butter cette bande de malades. Ben aussi aurait aimé, mais il avait vite changé d'avis quand Bran lui avait dit que Lisa aurait besoin de soutien et de beaucoup d'aide.

Je vis Bran revenir vers Ben une fois de plus, alors qu'on était en train de manger les hamburgers que Wilfried avait fait rapporter pour nous plus tôt dans la soirée. Les loups étaient nerveux car l'heure de la chasse approchait et nous n'attendions que sortir pour goûter au plaisir de traquer le gibier.

- On essaye encore, lui dit Bran.

- Ok.

Bran se plaça devant Ben, tous les deux assis, et ils fermèrent les yeux. Je me demandai ce qu'ils pouvaient bien fabriquer et n'en saurai la réponse que bien plus tard, alors que Ben semblait partit dans les bras de Morphée…

**oOo**

Erik me faisait face, son regard doré ne me disant rien qui vaille. Je tremblais rien qu'à le voir et je savais que c'était une mauvaise chose de montrer sa peur à un loup. Un loup Alpha qui plus est… Il s'approcha de moi et je regardai ailleurs, ne voulant pas lui montrer plus de peur dans mon regard en plus de celle que je laissai échapper de mon corps. J'étais toujours allongée sur le lit, la douleur au niveau de mon bas-ventre diminuant doucement, mais toujours présente. Il était largement en position dominante et à l'heure actuelle, cela ne me posait plus aucun problème, je voulais juste dormir pour que la douleur disparaisse complètement et, qui sait, réussir à rentrer à nouveau en contact avec mon frère.

- Comment expliques-tu que l'un des sorts lancé par Diego ait réussi à être brisé ?

La coloration blanchâtre au niveau de sa mâchoire trahissait la rage qu'il contenait et qui menaçait d'exploser à tout moment. Il me posait une question à laquelle je n'avais aucune réponse.

- Je n'en sais rien, il n'est peut-être pas très doué…

Je vis la chaise voler et passer à quelques centimètres du lit pour aller éclater en morceaux contre le mur sur ma droite, des bouts de plâtre volant un peu partout, jusque sur moi. J'avais tourné la tête pour éviter de recevoir quoique ce soit sur moi. J'essayai de dissimuler la peur qui me traversait de part en part. Mais il la sentait, évidemment. Lorsque je tournai à nouveau la tête, il se trouvait juste en face de moi. J'étais persuadée qu'il était à deux doigts de changer sur le champ. Ça sentait mauvais pour moi…

La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau et une femme entra dans la chambre. Une grande femme blonde d'une beauté à couper le souffle, élancée et habillée élégamment mais sans chichi, tout en simplicité. Maquillée juste comme il faut et sans surcharge, elle aurait largement pu faire la une pour un magazine de mode. Je l'avais déjà croisée une ou deux fois mais n'avais jamais su de qui il pouvait s'agir. Alors quand elle prononça les mots « Calme-toi mon amour », j'écarquillai grand les yeux. Sa femme, c'était la femme d'Erik ! Il ne tourna pas la tête quand elle lui parla mais ce que je remarquai, c'est qu'il avait aussitôt semblé plus détendu en sa présence. Elle s'approcha doucement, se mettant à sa hauteur pour ne pas le dominer et vint se mettre à genoux à côté du lit pour lui prendre la main. Il ferma les yeux et respira plusieurs fois rapidement avant de calmer sa respiration.

- Elle va tout faire tomber à l'eau, Lena… lui dit-il, se calmant de lui-même.

- Non, Erik, tout ira bien… tout se passera bien.

Elle lui caressait la main en même temps qu'elle lui parlait de sa voix douce. C'est dingue, on aurait dit un calmant à elle toute seule. Même moi je me sentais remplie de calme au fond de moi, une sérénité comme on en rencontrait rarement. Elle tourna la tête vers moi et me détailla de son regard clair. Je ne savais si elle me trouvait antipathique, mais je me doutais que oui, étant donné que je portais en moi la descendance de son mari, tout comme Maria.

- Je te conseille de ne pas l'énerver si tu ne veux pas finir en pièces avant la fin de la nuit… c'est l'heure de la chasse et il est assez tendu en ce moment. Comment expliques-tu que notre sorcier ait perdu l'une de ses barrières magiques ? As-tu pris contact avec qui que ce soit dans ta meute ?

J'avais envie de tout lui dire, de lui dire n'importe quoi sur ma vie, mais à cette question, je n'avais aucune réponse. Quoique… Je me mis à réfléchir à toute vitesse. Je venais d'entendre Ethan dans ma tête, il était arrivé au moment où je souffrais le martyre, ça me faisait penser à la fois où j'étais à sa place lors de l'attaque des autres loups… dans sa tête. Ce fut comme un éclair dans mon cerveau. Si j'avais pu être « en lui » pour ressentir ses douleurs, alors… il se pouvait qu'il le puisse aussi ! Ce qui signifiait qu'il avait tout ressenti comme moi depuis le début… comme quand Armando m'avait brisé les os des poignets !

Je regardai mes plâtres et ouvrai de grands yeux. C'est de cette façon qu'ils avaient compris que je n'étais pas morte ? Si je souffrais, alors mon frère… pouvait le ressentir !

- Oui Lisa… tu as quelque chose à me dire ?

Erik avait relevé la tête et me regardait –ses yeux avaient repris une teinte plus habituelle- et semblait attendre la suite.

- Non… rien.

Alors qu'il allait à nouveau s'énerver contre moi, Lena le calma à nouveau, exerçant une pression au niveau de sa main.

- Elle ment ! Elle sait comment !

- Je sais Erik, mais cela ne sert à rien de s'énerver… Lisa… libère-toi et dis-moi ce que tu sais.

J'étais comme appelée par son étrange pouvoir qui me mettait dans un état second, tout comme l'était Erik.

- Mon frère a ressenti mes souffrances.

Lana et Erik plissèrent les yeux pour tenter de comprendre ce dont je voulais parler. Mais tais-toi donc Lisa, tu vas tout lui dire !

- Quand l'un de nous deux souffre, l'autre le ressent. Je pense que ça vient de là.

- Et tu attends ce moment précis pour le dire…

- Déjà je ne l'aurai jamais dit si je l'avais su, et je viens seulement de le comprendre. Je l'aurai gardé pour moi si ta femme n'avait pas cette façon de faire pour obtenir des renseignements.

Je vis un sourire ironique sur les lèvres d'Erik. Il prit la main de sa femme dans la sienne et la baisa.

- Lena est une Omega. Elle est notre source d'apaisement. Mais elle sait aussi se montrer très persuasive pour obtenir comme tu le dis, des renseignements, ou ce qu'elle souhaite. (Il regarda sa femme) Tu as bien fait de venir ma chérie, je sens qu'on va s'amuser un peu…


	25. Chapter 25

**-25-**

J'étais dans une grande prairie semblait-il, recouverte de neige. Mais curieusement je ne sentais pas le froid ici. En fait, je pensais qu'il s'agissait de neige, mais c'était plus du brouillard, fluide, auquel je passais au travers en me demandant où mes pas me menaient. J'errai depuis quelques minutes quand j'entendis une voix familière.

- Ce fut plus dur que je ne le pensais, mais j'ai enfin réussi à te trouver…

Que faisait Bran dans cet endroit ? Je le cherchais du regard, tournant la tête dans tous les sens, puis je le vis s'avancer vers moi, tout sourire.

- Bran ?

- Je pense que c'est moi, effectivement.

Je m'avançai plus rapidement, m'arrêtant tout aussi vite quand je fus devant lui. Je le touchai du doigt et sentis son corps sous celui-ci. J'étais rassurée, au moins je ne rêvais pas. Mais si je ne rêvais pas, où étions-nous ? Et comment avais-je récupéré mes poignets intacts, sans plâtre ?

- Euh, c'est réel ?

Il eut un sourire amusé.

- Pas vraiment. Tout se passe dans ta tête, mais que veux-tu, tu as un grand-père très doué qui arrive à entrer jusque dans ton crâne… Oh et j'aimerai amener quelqu'un aussi, mais le pauvre, son lien avec toi semble moins fort qu'il ne le faudrait… il va falloir que tu travailles pour ça.

Je le regardai en fronçant les sourcils, amener quelqu'un ? C'est quoi ce délire ?

- Je sais, c'est bizarre comme situation. Disons que même sans être liée à la meute d'Adam, nous avons un lien familial qui me permet de te contacter de la sorte pendant que tu dors. C'est difficile et long à faire mais j'y arrive. Et une autre personne qui t'es liée voudrait te voir, mais tu dois recréer le lien qui a été détruit quand il t'as crû morte…

Je ne voyais qu'une personne dont il pouvait parler.

- Ben pourrait venir ?

Il acquiesça.

- Mais dépêche-toi, je ne peux pas tenir aussi longtemps qu'avec un lien de meute.

J'étais impatiente et stressée de savoir que je pourrai voir Ben, même si cela n'était pas tout à fait réel et pour une courte période.

- Comment dois-je faire ?

- Regarde à côté du rocher, derrière toi.

Je me tournai et avançai dans la direction opposée, Bran à mes côtés. Nous arrivâmes devant un gros rocher et je vis une sorte de corde qui reposait dessus.

- Ca, c'est ton frère qui a recollé votre lien. Il était par terre, un sorcier a eu la bonne idée de traficoter tout ça pour faire croire à ta disparition. Celui qui te relie à Ben doit trainer sur le sol, mais enfoui je pense. Tu n'as plus qu'à fouiller…

Je me mis à genoux à côté du rocher et me mis à fouiller le sol à tâtons pour essayer de trouver ce fameux lien. Bran se contenta de s'asseoir sur un rebord plat du rocher, me regardant faire.

- Tu pourrais m'aider quand même !

- Non, je ne le peux pas. Allez, fouille.

Je grommelai et farfouillai à nouveau le sol quand j'heurtai quelque chose de souple et filamenteux. Je le tirai et eut un large sourire en voyant le lien qui ressemblait à celui que mon frère et moi avions. C'était très étrange comme truc. Liés par un lien imaginaire…

- Rajoutes-le au tiens, le même qui te lie à ton frère…

Je me relevai en tenant le lien entre les mains et l'accrochai au mien. Je sentis une drôle de sensation en moi et regardai Bran.

- Et après ?

- Attend quelques secondes, je dois aider Ben à venir et ce n'est pas facile vu son état de nervosité…

Je sentis soudainement deux mains me saisir par la taille et j'hurlai de surprise en me retournant vivement. Ben se trouvait devant moi, souriant largement et me serrant fortement à la taille. Je me jetai littéralement contre lui, alors qu'il m'étreignait encore plus fort avec ses bras.

- J'ai cru t'avoir perdue…

Sa voix était tremblante et je me doutais qu'il aurait pleuré si on avait été dans la vie réelle. Je n'aurai pas fait mieux de mon côté. Il m'embrassa longuement et malgré le fait qu'on soit dans une sorte de songe, j'aurai pu croire que ce baiser était vraiment réel.

- On ne peut pas rester longtemps Ben, nous devons nous préparer.

Je regardai Bran, puis Ben, les interrogeant du regard.

- On va venir te chercher, nous sommes aidés par plusieurs meutes qui vont arriver d'ici peu. Ne dis rien de ce qu'on prévoit de faire.

- Ce n'est pas facile… il y a la femme d'Erik…

- Lena ? C'est une Omega, effectivement, j'avais laissé ce détail de côté.

Bran sembla réfléchir un instant et repris.

- Evite-la le plus possible.

- J'ai dit à Erik sans le vouloir qu'on avait une sorte de lien avec Ethan et que c'est comme ça qu'il m'avait retrouvée… il va vouloir se venger je pense.

- On va faire aussi vite qu'on peut ma belle… tiens le coup.

Je me tournai vers Ben, inquiète.

- Ben… il… Erik, il a …

Ben se contenta de poser son index au travers de mes lèvres.

- Je sais ce qu'il a fait… Il paiera t'en fais pas. Je veux juste que tu tiennes le coup et on arrive. Tu peux faire ça pour moi ?

Il me sourit et je fus surprise par son calme. Lui qui s'énervait d'un rien, il était serein et réconfortant.

- On doit partir, ça me prend de l'énergie de vous réunir et je voudrai être en forme pour affronter Erik, annonça Bran.

J'aurai voulu que Ben reste à mes côtés tout le temps et m'accrochai sans le vouloir à lui. Il me sourit à nouveau et m'embrassa le front.

- On fait vite, pour le moment, essaye de ne pas le provoquer. Je te connais maintenant, tu as tendance à vite monter d'un cran si on te cherches…

Il sourit, amusé.

- Lisa, à plus tard, on se dépêche.

Bran me salua et je fus bientôt entourée du brouillard épais qui s'intensifia, le regard de Ben se perdant au milieu de cette purée de pois. Je regardai autour de moi, affolée, tremblant de les voir repartir et me retrouvai seule à nouveau. C'est à ce moment que j'ouvris les yeux pour me retrouver plongée dans le noir. Les yeux me piquèrent et mes larmes inondèrent mes joues. Je voulais qu'il soit avec moi, pas uniquement dans un songe ou dans ma tête, je ne savais trop comment l'interpréter. C'était trop bref, je n'avais pas assez profité de sa présence… Faites qu'ils se dépêchent de venir…

La porte s'ouvrit et la lumière du couloir pénétra à l'intérieur de la chambre. Le bruit de respiration qui retentit me fit froid dans le dos. Ils étaient deux. Le premier, je le connaissais vu que la lueur qui brillait dans ses yeux était d'un rouge vif et luisait même dans le noir. Le second, je ne le connaissais pas. Mais il avait les yeux également rougeoyants. Je fermai les yeux, le souffle rapide, essayant de me calmer et me demandant s'ils allaient repartir rapidement. Une main parcourut mon corps, je frissonnai tant cela me répugnait. Quand la main froide saisit ma cuisse, j'entendis Armando chuchoter au deuxième protagoniste :

- Vladimir… tu peux t'approcher. Apprécie sa saveur…

Une autre main saisit ma jambe et je réprimai un cri, qui se transforma en gémissement.

- Chut… me calma Armando de sa voix ténébreuse et suave.

Il me caressa la tête et approcha son visage du mien. Son regard rougeoyant brilla à quelques centimètres de mes yeux. Mon souffle s'accéléra à nouveau et je me demandai si une crise d'asthme ne pourrait pas se déclencher pour me sauver, quelle ironie. Je sentis deux piqures au niveau de ma cuisse et une bouche se coller au même endroit, suivi d'un léger bruit de succion. Je gémis de plus belle, incapable d'ouvrir plus la bouche pour appeler à l'aide. Le doigt glacé d'Armando couru le long de ma joue et revint se poser au niveau de mes lèvres tremblant de peur.

- Petit oiseau affolé… n'aie pas peur…

Je le sentis s'approcher plus encore de mon visage et je fermai à nouveau les yeux, prise de panique et quand ses lèvres touchèrent les miennes, j'hurlai à grand peine sous son baiser forcé. Mes yeux se rouvrirent et je tombai aussitôt dans son regard flamboyant. Je sus alors que je ne pourrai rien faire à ce moment-là. Je le laissai me caresser le corps de ses mains glacées sans pouvoir réagir, me sentant comme dans une bulle agréable, où la douleur n'existait plus, où j'étais en paix avec moi-même. Plus cela allait et plus je m'enfonçai dans cette sensation de béatitude complète. Je ne vis qu'à moitié les gestes qu'il me prodiguait, le sentant me déshabiller entièrement, avant de venir couvrir mon corps avec le sien. Une sensation glacée se répandit de mes pieds à la tête tant son corps était froid. Je l'entendis à peine murmurer à Vlad de quitter la pièce et de nous laisser seuls.

Il glissa sa tête dans le creux de mon cou, puis je sentis ses lèvres se poser au niveau de la fine peau qui dissimulait la veine tant convoitée par lui et ses congénères de la nuit, venant la lécher avant d'y planter ses crocs. Je ne dis rien, toujours dans cet état second.

_-Lisa ! Réveille-toi ! Allez !_

Ethan. Ethan me parlait. Sa voix semblait si lointaine…

Je fermai les yeux, sentant des picotements dans le ventre et une profonde envie de dormir me saisir. La main d'Armando s'occupait de malaxer l'un de mes seins pendant que l'autre me caressait les cheveux. Toujours accroché à mon cou pour boire mon sang, je le laissai profiter de moi sans vouloir ou même pouvoir l'en empêcher.

_- Merde Lisa ! Reprends-toi !_

Je sursautai en entendant le ton plein de reproche et de peine d'Ethan.

- Ethan…

L'Ancien releva la tête et me regarda. Son regard avait perdu de sa couleur vive mais luisait toujours.

- Ton frère lit donc tes pensées _mio cuore_… et bien, offrons-lui du spectacle si c'est cela qu'il souhaite…

Je vis ses crocs luire dans le noir, il devait sûrement sourire. Puis son regard me pénétra entièrement et je perdis totalement pied dans la réalité. Je ne sus ce qu'il me fit ensuite, étant dans un état pire que le stade du légume et me réveillai le lendemain matin avec une envie urgente de vomir et un arrière-goût de sang dans la bouche.

**oOo**

Ben et Bran étaient en une sorte de communion privée depuis un moment déjà, j'avais préféré m'éloigner pour m'aérer. L'air était froid au dehors, mais au moins, il ne neigeait plus. Mes pas me conduisirent vers le portail refermé et je posais mon front sur le métal glacé. Quand allions-nous partir pour récupérer ma sœur ? On savait où elle se trouvait, les loups du coin étaient avec nous, mais on attendait sans rien faire… Ma nervosité ressortait et je ne savais comment l'éviter. Mon loup voulait aller se battre, leur arracher la tête et la ramener saine et sauve, mais tout cela prenait trop de temps à mon goût.

- On la ramènera rapidement…

Stefan avait vraiment le don pour vous foutre les jetons. Même en étant un loup-garou, il nous arrivait d'être surpris –rarement, c'est vrai- par lui. Sa façon d'apparaître et disparaître en un battement de cil était impressionnante et déroutante. Je sursautai à chaque fois et je n'aimais pas ça. Je commandais à mon loup de se calmer, Stefan n'était pas notre ennemi.

- Tu ne pourrais pas marcher pour une fois ?

- Je mets moins de temps de cette façon.

Il me sourit.

- Si tu pouvais aller la chercher de cette façon, ça irait plus vite, oui…

- Oui si je le pouvais, je le ferais, mais je ne sais pas l'endroit exact où elle se trouve et je ne suis pas lié à elle, sinon il lui suffirait de m'appeler et je serais à ses côtés. Désolé de ne pas pouvoir vous aider d'avantage.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu fais déjà dehors ? Le soleil n'est pas encore couché.

- Je peux me lever avant la nuit.

Mes yeux s'arrêtèrent sur le rai de lumière qui sortit de la porte d'entrée. Ben en sortit. La séance de yoga ou je ne sais trop quoi avec Bran était donc terminée. Il vint nous rejoindre, allumant une cigarette au passage. Quand il arriva, il avait l'air fatigué et était nerveux.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez avec Bran ?

- Il m'a aidé à la voir.

Je le regardai, me demandant de ce dont il voulait parler. Il appuya mon regard.

- Lisa. Je l'ai vue… dans sa tête, mais je l'ai vue.

Il eut un léger sourire au coin des lèvres en disant ça. J'étais étonné que mon grand-père ait réussi à faire une telle chose.

- Il a vraiment réussi ? Et bien… sacrément doué le papi…

Stefan eut un sourire amusé en m'entendant dire ça.

- Je lui ai dit d'être patiente, mais elle a l'air à bout de force et apeurée d'un rien, même dans son inconscient. J'espère que ça ira. Au moins elle a réussi à renouer notre lien…

Il se parlait plus à lui-même qu'à nous mais j'acquiesçai à ses dires.

- Tu peux ressentir ses émotions alors ?

- J'en sais rien encore, je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de tester ça, je suppose que oui, bien que je n'ai jamais ressenti ses émotions quand on était ensemble…

- Tu le pourras sûrement quand elle sera liée à votre meute… nous dit Stefan.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais vampire ?

Ben était sur la défensive. Sûrement parce qu'il n'appréciait pas qu'on amenuise ses espoirs de pouvoir ressentir les mêmes émotions que sa petite amie, tout comme moi je le pouvais.

- Simple supposition.

Quelques minutes après, Wilfried et ses hommes nous conduisirent à l'aéroport où un avion privé avait été apprêté pour nous –c'est vraiment un avantage d'avoir du monde un peu partout, y compris dans un aéroport- et nous primes place sur les différents sièges. Il y avait tout le confort nécessaire et les derniers gadgets à la mode question technologie. Ben, en temps normal, se serait sûrement amusé comme un fou, mais là, il était surtout à nouveau rongé par le stress et l'envie de tuer. Les ondes données par Adam pour le calmer semblaient le tenir apaisé mais pour combien de temps ?

Je me frottai les tempes, sentant une migraine arriver. Nom d'un chien, j'en avais de plus en plus ces derniers temps, jamais je n'en avais eu de ma vie et voilà que ça se manifestait. Et généralement c'était synonyme d'un problème chez ma sœur… Non, pas encore… que lui faisaient-ils encore subir ?

A nouveau, j'étais plongé à quatre pattes mais sur le sol de l'avion cette fois, avant de me retrouver encore dans cet étrange brouillard. La louve de Lisa était une fois de plus devant moi et m'appelai encore pour que je la suive. Je le fis donc, et arrivai au niveau du gros rocher. Un nouveau lien était accroché dessus qui ne s'y trouvait pas un peu plus tôt. Le fameux lien de Ben et Lisa… Pas très efficace pour le moment, il n'y avait que moi dans cet endroit. Je me vis à nouveau transporté vers un autre endroit et finis par arriver dans un endroit sombre, sans lumière, mais j'entendis nettement la voix de cet enfoiré de vampire qui venait susurrer des mots à l'oreille de ma sœur. Je ressentais sa panique et sa peur, puis quand le regard de l'Ancien tomba dans le sien, toute trace de peur s'évanouit et je la sentis partir dans une sorte de transe. La louve à côté de moi hurla à la mort et je plissai les yeux. QU'est-ce qu'il est en train de lui faire ?

Je ne pouvais pas croire ce que je voyais… cette ordure de vampire était sur ma sœur ?

_- _Lisa ! Réveille-toi ! Allez !

Il fallait qu'elle réagisse, qu'elle hurle, j'en savais rien moi ! Il va se la taper et elle ne s'en rend même pas compte ! Je rêve il la pelote pas quand même ?

- Merde Lisa ! Reprends-toi !

- _Ethan_

Enfin elle m'a entendu ! Allez ma grande vire-le, même si tu te sens faible, tu dois lutter contre lui… Une minute, pourquoi est-ce qu'il la regarde comme ça ?

_- Ton frère lit donc tes pensées mio cuore… et bien, offrons-lui du spectacle si c'est cela qu'il souhaite…_

Je le vis continuer à s'occuper de son corps, à lui faire ce que je n'aurais jamais cru capable de voir un jour et j'hurlai pour que ça s'arrête, pour que Lisa se réveille, je voulais étriper ce vampire qui violait ma sœur.

- Ethan ! Reviens !

La voix de Bran raisonna dans ma tête et je sentis une puissante force m'aider à revenir. Je quittais la scène qui s'était offerte à moi un peu plus tôt, laissant ma sœur entre les mains de cet enfoiré et me retrouvai à nouveau dans la cabine de l'avion, à genoux, entre deux sièges. J'entendis aussi des gémissements.

- Il lui a fait quoi ?

Ben avait une voix tremblante de rage. Je relevai la tête et le vit en train de tenir la sienne entre deux mains. Bran m'aida à me relever et Ben fut sur moi à me pousser contre la coque, ce qui eut pour mérite de la déformer, les yeux luisant à la limite du changement. Je grognai férocement en le repoussant violemment.

- Calmez-vous !

Adam avait rappliqué assez vite, Bran le laissant se dépatouiller avec les loups de sa meute. La puissance de notre alpha nous inonda rapidement, nous forçant à mettre un genou à terre. Mon loup menaçait de sortir et je me doutais que celui de Ben n'était pas loin non plus de faire son apparition. Ils réclamaient vengeance.

- Ethan, que s'est-il passé cette fois ?

Je restai la tête baissée pour ne pas affronter le regard d'Adam, sentant sa colère face à notre altercation.

- Ils lui ont fait quoi Ethan ?

Ben avait rugi, mais Bran se contentait de le maintenir avec son bras autour du cou, l'empêchant de bouger, et sûrement en le tranquillisant à sa manière. Ben avait dû ressentir la souffrance ou la détresse de Lisa sans savoir exactement de ce dont il s'agissait réellement… Je ne voulais pas lui dire ce que je venais de voir, il pèterai un câble s'il l'apprenait.

- Ce n'est pas important, ce qu'il faut c'est qu'on s'en aille maintenant, lui répondis-je, essayant de me calmer le plus possible, chose impossible, je serai les poings et la mâchoire tant j'avais envie de tuer sur le moment.

- Dis-moi ce qu'ils lui ont fait !

C'était plus une lamentation qu'un reproche, je savais qu'il se doutait à moitié de ce qui venait de se produire mais si je le lui disais, que se passerait-il ?

- Ben, il ne te dira rien. On va bientôt arriver. Vous allez vous calmer tous les deux et quand vous serez en état de vous tenir à carreaux, on s'y rendra.

Le ton d'Adam était ferme et ne souffrait d'aucune réplique possible après ça. Les gémissements de Ben reprirent et il se libéra de l'étreinte forcée de Bran pour s'éloigner vivement vers la queue de l'appareil pour s'enfermer dans les toilettes. On entendit un grand fracas : le lavabo ou les toilettes devaient être en miette à l'heure actuelle… Quand nous fument seuls, alors seulement, ils me demandèrent des explications.

- Ils l'ont violée ?

Bran n'y allait pas de main morte avec ses questions, directement au sujet principal.

- Il n'y en avait qu'un. Le seul qui n'aurai pas du. Ce salaud de vampire.

Leur réaction ne se fit pas attendre, des grognements montèrent rapidement. Adam se tourna vers Stefan, qui semblait perplexe face à cette annonce.

- Ton Ancien vient de déclarer la guerre aux loups-garous…

- Il n'est pas Mon Ancien, loup. Armando ne viole pas, il met les femmes en totale soumission grâce à son pouvoir. Elle n'aura aucun souvenir de ce qu'il s'est passé, il fait en sorte de l'effacer de sa mémoire pour éviter qu'elle ne soit effrayée par lui à chaque fois qu'elle le verra.

- C'est sensé nous soulager ? Il se tape ma soeur sans qu'elle le veuille et on devrait le remercier pour lui faire un lavage de cerveau ?

Je me retenais violemment de lui sauter à la gorge et je sentis l'aura de Bran m'envahir, je ressentis aussitôt le calme s'imposer en moi et apaiser mon loup.

- Ethan, je sais ta colère mais si tu pars dans cet état pour te battre, tu n'arriveras à rien sauf à te faire tuer. Tout ce que je veux à présent, c'est qu'on se rende chez Erik avec un maximum d'hommes et que tu donnes le loup à ta sœur pour qu'elle avorte spontanément. Mais en te calmant. Pour le vampire, on s'en occupera plus tard, je ne pense pas qu'il reste là-bas.

Adam avait déjà tout prévu, comme toujours. Je dûs m'installer dans mon siège, jouant nerveusement avec l'appuie-tête situé devant moi, le réduisant à l'état de miettes au fur et à mesure que les minutes s'écoulaient. La tension était à son comble dans l'appareil et chaque homme se préparait mentalement, se mettant le plus possible en accord avec le loup qui l'habitait. Ben était revenu s'asseoir, ne parlant plus et les yeux dans le vague, mais la lueur dorée était toujours présente et Bran se contenta de s'asseoir à côté de lui. Sam et Warren s'étaient mis, l'un devant et l'autre à côté de moi, pour que je ne reste pas sans surveillance rapprochée également. Pourquoi mon père ne ressentait-il pas la douleur de Lisa comme Ben et moi ? Même Bran parvenait à entrer dans son esprit et à lui parler… pourquoi pas lui ?

Une sonnerie de téléphone retentit et nous fit sursauter. C'était le portable de Wilfried et il regarda l'appelant, nous faisant aussitôt signe de ne rien dire. Il décrocha et répondit à son correspondant.

- Oui. Non je suis en déplacement en ce moment… mon ancien Marrok ? Pas depuis la dernière fois… oui. Non pas eu de soucis à Milan. Ok, je te préviens si je les vois et on les saigne. D'accord. Salut.

Il raccrocha, soufflant de satisfaction. Nous avions tous entendu la conversation, bien évidemment. Erik voulait savoir si Wilfried avait eu vent de la venue de Bran et d'autres loups dans les environs de Milan. Avec quelques accrochages possibles. Il lui avait menti en beauté, lui dissimulant la vérité avec un naturel incroyable.

- Quand je dis que tu feras un excellent Marrok Wil… lui dit Bran, un sourire en coin. Même moi j'ai failli marcher avec ta façon de mentir.

- Et ce n'est pas la partie la plus facile de mentir à son propre Marrok…

- En tout cas, il faut espérer qu'Erik ne se doute de rien jusqu'à la fin. A-t-il des éclaireurs à l'aéroport où nous nous rendons ? Demanda Adam.

- Nous allons sur une piste privée. L'autre est celle qu'utilise Erik justement, et il a des hommes qui travaillent pour lui là-bas.

Adam acquiesça et nous restâmes silencieux jusqu'à notre arrivée, la même tension toujours palpable dans l'habitacle.

**oOo**

J'étais dans un état étrange. Je n'arrivai pas à me souvenir de ce qui c'était passé la veille, à part de la vision que j'avais eue dans mon rêve, j'avais vu Bran et surtout Ben. Mon cœur s'emballa en y repensant. S'ils pouvaient venir me chercher rapidement ! Je me souvins également de la visite d'Armando et de celui qui se prénommait Vlad, l'un des fils d'Erik. Ils étaient venus se nourrir et je n'avais rien pu faire pour les en empêcher.

Mes avant-bras me démangeaient et je ne pouvais pas me gratter, fichus plâtres ! J'en avais assez de devoir garder ça sur moi, sans oublier qu'Emma n'était pas la douceur incarnée pour s'occuper de moi à chaque fois. D'autant plus qu'elle n'arrêtait pas de râler parce que mes pantalons commençaient à me serrer et qu'elle avait du mal à me les attacher.

Je vis arriver Alex alors que je me trouvais dans le salon, regardant désespérément dehors, croyant voir apparaître Ben ou Ethan au niveau du portail. De fausses joies à chaque fois que je reconnaissais l'un des hommes d'Erik.

- Allez ma jolie, on va aller voir l'état d'avancement de tout ça. Et si tu es sage, je t'enlève tes plâtres.

- Déjà ? Ca m'étonnerait que les os soient ressoudés…

- Ne sous-estime pas ce que tu portes en toi…

Il me sourit et me fit le suivre au sous-sol. L'endroit était frais par rapport au salon et je frissonnais en arpentant le long couloir. Il ne me conduisit pas dans la même salle où il avait procédé à l'insémination, mais dans une autre pièce, juste en face.

- Allez, entre là-dedans et allonge-toi, je reviens.

Il me tint la porte ouverte et quand je fus à l'intérieur de la salle, il referma derrière moi, me laissant seule. Il y avait un appareil pour échographie sur le côté de la table où je m'installai. La pièce n'était pas très grande mais très lumineuse. Il n'y avait rien d'autre que cet appareil qui lui servirait à voir l'état du fœtus. Mon cœur battit plus fortement en imaginant ce qu'il trouverait dans mon utérus. Un profond mal-être me saisit, me disant que ce genre de scène, j'aurai préféré l'avoir plus tard avec mon compagnon pour un enfant que l'on aurait désirés tous les deux… pas qu'on m'aurait forcé à porter. Surtout qu'il était à moitié vampire avec le sang d'Armando qu'il me donnait à boire, à quoi pouvait-il ressembler ce monstre ?

Alex revint, une bouteille dans les mains. Il souleva mon pull et déboutonna mon pantalon pour avoir assez d'espace pour regarder avec l'appareil à ultra-sons. Il plaça ensuite du gel contenu dans la bouteille sur l'embout et m'en badigeonna le bas du ventre, me donnant la chair de poule.

- C'est froid je sais. Hum ton ventre commence à s'arrondir, signe qu'il va vite en croissance. Bien… voyons voir à quoi ressemble ce bébé.

Bébé. Comment pouvait-on appeler cette chose un bébé ? Je regardai fixement le plafond, ne tenant pas à voir ce qu'il voyait à l'écran à présent.

- Il m'a l'air parfait comme ses frères et sœurs. Déjà bien avancé et formé.

Je le vis bouger et cliquer avec la souris sur l'écran de l'ordinateur de l'appareil. Aussitôt après, des bruits rapides de battements cardiaques retentirent. Je tournai la tête vers l'écran sans y penser et je le vis. Un foetus qui aurait pu avoir déjà plusieurs semaines était sur l'écran, devant moi. Je réprimai tout de même un cri de stupeur en voyant son apparence. Tout sauf un bébé humain, je n'arrivais pas à lui définir une apparence exacte. Les yeux étaient exagérément trop gros –même si à ce stade de grossesse, enfin la taille du fœtus, les yeux n'étaient pas vraiment formés et donnaient plus l'image d'un extra-terrestre- il me faisait surtout penser à un des monstres dans les films Alien. J'en eus la chair de poule, m'imaginant un mini Alien s'extraire par mon ventre. Je tournai la tête, me sentant prise de nausées. Quelle horreur, comment cela pouvait-il exister ?

Alex éteignit le doppler qui permettait d'écouter le rythme cardiaque et pris quelques mesures du fœtus.

- L'apparence est étrange quand le sang du vampire se mêle au fœtus, mais il va se modifier plus tard.

J'espérais surtout ne pas avoir à connaître ce « plus tard ».

- Bien, tout est ok pour lui. Armando va te donner de son sang assez souvent pour le faire grandir plus rapidement, il est déjà bien avancé, je me souviens que c'était le cas pour Maria au début aussi, sa croissance va se stabiliser par palliés le temps que son corps s'y fasse progressivement.

Je m'interrogeais sur Maria. Je ne l'avais pas revue depuis plusieurs jours et je commençais à m'inquiéter.

- Où est Maria ?

Alex éteignit l'appareil à échographie et me regarda en essuyant le gel sur mon ventre, avant de reboutonner mon pantalon.

- Elle est en phase finale et dort profondément, une sorte de coma. Elle se réveillera lorsque le bébé naîtra.

- Mais c'est horrible !

- Il vaut mieux pour elle qu'elle dorme, le bébé lui prend énormément d'énergie, elle serait un vrai légume autrement.

- C'en est déjà un…

Je secouai la tête devant une telle ignorance pour la souffrance de cette femme. Ils se moquaient complètement qu'elle ne soit plus qu'un corps sans âme à juste servir de poulinière.

Alex ne répliqua pas et me souleva pour me porter hors de la salle.

- Je peux marcher, je ne suis pas encore au stade du légume moi…

- Je sais mais on ira plus vite.

Il remonta l'escalier pour me ramener dans ma chambre. Il m'installa sur le lit et alla préparer ce que je reconnus comme étant le matériel qui servait à défaire les plâtres. Il avait vraiment espoir que tout soit résorbé en si peu de temps ? Il se plaça à côté du lit et commença à découper le plâtre. Je m'attendais à souffrir à nouveau quand mes poignets seraient libres à nouveau, mais quand il posa mon avant-bras enfin libéré de sa coquille, j'eu la surprise de ne ressentir qu'une très légère douleur, comme pour une foulure. Je relevai ma main et bougeai le poignet, mais m'arrêtai aussitôt, c'était quand même douloureux.

- Evite de t'en servir, ce n'est pas entièrement rétabli. On va juste mettre des orthèses pour te maintenir tout ça.

Il me plaça donc les fameuses orthèses pour me maintenir la main et je pus sourire enfin pour la première fois. Quelle joie de retrouver l'usage de ses mains et de ne plus dépendre de quelqu'un pour les actes quotidiens.

La porte s'ouvrit et Erik entra.

- Alors ?

Alex se tourna vers lui en baissant le regard.

- Tout est nickel. Le bébé évolue bien et rapidement, il faudra quand même veiller à ce que ça ne fasse pas comme avec Hector, il a grandi à la même vitesse et on sait ce que ça a donné.

- Le sang du vampire est arrivé trop tard pour lui, au moins cette fois, notre protégée est nourrie très tôt.

Le Marrok eut un sourire et me détailla du regard. Puis il reprit :

- Je t'ai apporté de la compagnie…

De la compagnie ? J'écarquillai les yeux quand je vis Max rentrer avec une personne parfaitement endormie dans ses bras et que je connaissais très bien, et qui risquait de faire changer les choses plus vite que prévu : Jesse.


	26. Chapter 26

**-26-**

C'est marrant, j'ai toujours rêvé d'aller en France. Mais là, curieusement, j'avais envie d'abréger le voyage dans ce pays. Alors quand nous arrivâmes sur la piste privée de Wilfried à la frontière franco/italienne, je bondis presque hors de l'appareil pour humer l'air. A part de la neige tout autour de nous, je ne sentais rien de plus, ou quelques gibiers présents dans les parages. Les autres suivirent rapidement, s'étirant en sortant de l'avion. Stefan nous suivit également, bien qu'il fasse encore jour, mais le soleil n'était pas au rendez-vous, il était donc protégé de ses rayons. Le téléphone d'Adam sonna et il décrocha. Nous entendîmes la voix d'Elizaveta à l'autre bout du fil qui lui parla normalement cette fois-ci, sans chercher à passer par la case « russe ». Elle lui annonçait que son contact français allait venir nous retrouver, et qu'il lui fallait une adresse.

- Attends une seconde, lui dit-il.

Il se tourna alors vers Wilfried qui lui annonça l'endroit où nous nous rendions. Elizaveta lui dit qu'elle allait donner le lieu de rendez-vous au sorcier qui viendrait nous rejoindre.

- Qu'il se dépêche, il ne sera pas de trop je pense.

Il raccrocha après avoir échangé une formule de politesse et regarda Wilfried.

- Nous ne sommes pas très loin de la demeure d'Erik, c'est l'avantage, il est vraiment près de la frontière, nous dit Wilfried. Nous sommes sur sa piste privée et heureusement pour nous, elle n'est jamais surveillée, à part quand il doit l'utiliser. Son avion n'est pas là, il a dû l'utiliser. Nous allons changer pour nous rendre là-bas, ça sera un peu long mais au moins, nous y serons plus facilement qu'en voiture, le temps qu'on vienne nous chercher, nous serons déjà là-bas.

Nous acquiesçâmes et commençâmes à changer. Curieusement, Ben fut le premier à terminer son changement et à sautiller un peu partout dans la neige pour se dégourdir les pattes. Je le suivis après quelques minutes d'effort et m'étirai longuement pour dissiper les effets du changement.

_« Suivez-nous »._

Le loup de Wilfried –qui avait une robe d'une couleur noir charbon, avec des yeux bleus- passa devant nous, suivit par ses loups et nous partîmes à leur suite, en groupe uni. Vue du ciel, cela devait faire un bel ensemble, cette immense meute qui courait dans la neige. Je ne sais combien nous étions, mais un grand nombre, c'était certain. Alors que nous avançions, une drôle de sensation passa au sein des membres de notre meute. Je le savais car chacun se mit à gémir en s'arrêtant.

« _Qu-est-ce qui se passe ?_ »

Adam grogna et ferma les yeux en restant stoïque, perché sur ses pattes.

« _Il y a un problème à Finley. Ce n'est pas Mercy, je l'aurai senti tout de suite_. »

Adam grogna plus fortement.

« _Jesse…_ »

Bien évidemment, Darryl nous annonçait un problème par chez nous, mais pour savoir de quoi il s'agissait exactement, difficile à dire d'aussi loin. Le lien de meute ne fait pas tout, si nous sommes très éloignés comme actuellement, nous ne pouvons communiquer clairement. Jesse avait des ennuis très certainement. C'était bien le moment ! Darryl aurait pu sonner l'alarme avant, quand nous étions dans l'avion : Adam avait son portable sur lui.

Il était d'ailleurs partagé entre l'envie de continuer à avancer et faire demi-tour.

« _Adam, je retourne à l'appareil pour joindre Darryl, avancez, je vous retrouverai avec votre trace_ » annonça Warren en faisant déjà demi-tour.

Laissant le second lieutenant d'Adam faire demi-tour, nous repartîmes dans l'autre sens, ressentant l'inquiétude d'Adam tout le long du trajet et la rage de celui-ci car il ne pouvait en savoir plus pour l'instant.

Il nous fallut pratiquement une heure pour arriver à destination, l'inconvénient de la neige, c'est que ça retarde quelque peu et il faut gravir quelques rochers, alors qu'en voiture, la route est plus droite… mais nous fûmes ravis d'enfin arriver et de voir les murs qui entouraient la grande villa du Marrok d'Europe. Nous restâmes dissimulés derrière une série de rochers afin que l'on ne sente pas notre odeur, de toute manière, nous étions trop loin pour que l'on nous repère.

_« Il y a généralement deux hommes qui gardent l'extérieur. Au moins quatre à l'intérieur, plus les lieutenants d'Erik et son fils Hector. Faites attention à lui, il est imprévisible sous forme de loup. »_

Wilfried s'était placé à côté de nous et nous fit le suivre en direction de la demeure, aussi silencieusement et discrètement que possible. Stefan se contenta de rester en arrière, son odeur de vampire aurait fait réagir les loups un peu trop rapidement, alors que notre odeur serait un peu moins facile à repérer avec toutes les odeurs de loups que l'on pouvait sentir dans les environs. Le trajet jusqu'au mur d'enceinte me sembla durer une éternité tant nous prenions nos précautions pour ne pas nous faire remarquer par le moindre bruit ou la moindre odeur qui leur parviendrai jusqu'aux narines. L'odeur de deux hommes nous parvint jusqu'à notre truffe et Adam grogna après Ben qui commençait à vouloir partir directement dessus.

_« Du calme, on entre tous en même temps. »_

- Y'a quelque chose de bizarre Max…

La voix d'un des deux hommes s'éleva au-dessus du mur et nous entendîmes l'écho de bruits de pas se rapprochant.

- Tu sens ?

Aussitôt après, des grognements s'élevèrent.

_« On y va ! » _Nous dit Wilfried_._

- Erik ! Lança sûrement le dénommé Max.

Un cri bestial retentit et aussitôt après, nous sentîmes l'odeur et la force du changement. Mais deux loups étaient déjà en train de défoncer la lourde grille extérieure, aidés par deux autres loups. Au loin, nous vîmes d'autres hommes sortir de la bâtisse, déjà en train de changer. Au moins, nous avions l'élément de surprise avec nous car ils seraient plus vulnérables sous forme changeante. Ben fonça en avant, Adam le rappela à l'ordre mais le loup roux n'en fit qu'à sa tête et sauta à la gorge d'un des hommes en plein changement. Celui-ci le repoussa difficilement mais l'envoya à plusieurs mètres de lui. Je m'occupai d'un des deux gardiens du portail en le tirant par la cheville, mais il me donna un puissant coup de pied dans le museau et je gémi en me reculant en éternuant. Chose qu'il n'aurait pas fallu que je fasse car je sentis un grand coup dans mon poitrail et je cognai contre le mur. Je me relevai aussitôt, faisant face à un nouveau loup à la couleur brune, tacheté de blanc sur tout le pelage. Il me montra ses crocs et j'en fis autant. Nous nos fîmes face pendant quelques secondes avant que je ne me jette sur lui, essayant de l'agripper à la jugulaire, tout comme il essayait de le faire de son côté.

Je vis le loup de Bran venir l'aplatir au sol d'un seul coup en lui bondissant dessus. Il le mordit violemment au cou et j'entendis un craquement sourd. Aussitôt après, le loup ne réagit plus et Bran se releva.

_« Il y a l'odeur de Jesse ici ! Avec celle de Lisa ! »_

_« Je sais. Suis-moi, laissons les autres se débrouiller ici, on va chercher ta sœur et Jesse... »_

Je suivis Bran en escaladant le cadavre d'un des gardiens d'Erik, en évitant les autres loups qui se jetaient les uns sur les autres. J'aperçus le loup d'Adam en train de mettre la pâtée à un loup blanc tacheté de gris. Ben nous rejoignit et nous fonçâmes dans la demeure à présent ouverte. Nous entendîmes le hurlement puis le grognement d'Adam, ainsi que sa force qui nous fit nous baisser instinctivement, sauf Bran. Wilfried nous rejoignit rapidement, et nous comprîmes pour quelle raison lorsqu'un loup massif apparût à l'entrée. Il était d'une couleur ambrée, assez rare et le plus choquant ici, étaient ses yeux rouge vif. Ses crocs étaient nettement plus grands que la plupart d'entre nous et il aurait fait peur à n'importe qui.

_« C'est Hector »._

La voix de Wilfried raisonna en nous et nous montrèrent les crocs au dénommé Hector, qui répondit à nos menaces de la même façon. Un autre loup assez fin se faufila devant lui et montra lui aussi les crocs. Je sentais l'odeur de Lisa autour de nous, ce loup-là avait dû la voir il y a peu.

_« Et Alex… »_

_« Tu joues au traitre Wil ? »_ lui lança Alex en lui grognant après.

_« J'aide juste à arrêter la folie de ton chef »_

Hector se mit à pousser un hurlement morbide, à la limite du gargarisme -à croire qu'il parlait rarement en temps normal- puis fondit sur Wilfried, suivit par Alex. Nous aidâmes Wil à se débarrasser de ses assaillants, Bran sur le plus gros en tentant de le mordre dans le dos, mais il fut rapidement repoussé par Hector d'un coup de tête sur le côté. Bran lui imposa alors sa puissance de Marrok, ce qui fit couiner le loup. Alex tourna la tête vers Bran et hurla. Ben en profita pour le mordre au niveau des flancs, le faisant gémir et grogner après lui.

« _Ethan, va la retrouver_ _!_ »

Bran m'ordonnait de les laisser là et se battre, alors que je voulais participer, mais alors qu'il relançait son attaque contre Hector, je croisai son regard qui me faisait comprendre qu'il n'y avait pas à discuter. Je vis Adam arriver, venant leur donner un coup de main –ou de patte plutôt- et se lancer directement sur le loup aux yeux rouge sang. Celui-ci le repoussa, faisant couiner mon Alpha, qui se releva en poussant un cri bestial avant de se jeter à nouveau sur lui. Je me faufilai entre eux et rentrai dans la villa d'Erik.

Au loin, en me retournant, je vis Warren enfin arriver, se jetant sur l'un des loups qui pensait l'avoir par surprise, mais il lui assena un puissant coup de mâchoire au niveau des côtes et l'envoya valser en un seul coup. Le loup d'Erik se releva en secouant la tête et grogna après Warren.

« _Adam, Darryl dit que Jesse a sûrement été enlevée, il a senti l'odeur du fae qui a pris la place de Lisa_ »

Il n'en dit pas plus et se baissa en évitant de justesse le loup qui revenait à la charge. Il le mordit mais cette fois au niveau du coup, le secouant comme un sac vide. Quand Adam avait appris qu'on avait enlevé Jesse, sa colère et sa rage se répandirent en nous et nous firent gémir. Il hurla violemment et sa force doubla car il repoussa Hector sans souci alors que celui-ci tentait de le coucher sur le sol.

Je vis un loup se rapprocher en me regardant, je m'empressai donc de continuer ma route pour tenter de trouver Lisa. Stefan apparût à mes côtés et je lui grognai après pour m'avoir, une fois de plus, fait peur.

- Calme-toi loup. Il faut retrouver ta sœur.

Je reniflai le plus d'endroits possibles pour retrouver la trace de Lisa. Son odeur était partout ici, je suivis donc la piste en montant à l'étage, sentant également d'autres odeurs étrangères, celles de loups inconnus qui n'étaient pas encore descendus. Il allait falloir jouer la prudence pour arriver jusqu'à elle.

Mon odorat me conduisit à un long couloir que j'empruntai, tous mes sens aux aguets et m'arrêtai en sentant une vague de puissance traverser l'une des portes. Cela ne pouvait être qu'Erik. Et effectivement, la porte qui se trouvait à quelques mètres de moi s'ouvrit lentement et un loup entièrement noir, à l'allure et la carrure imposantes se plaça en face de moi, montrant les crocs. J'eus le temps d'apercevoir derrière lui une silhouette plus que familière qui serrait contre elle la fille de mon Alpha.

**oOo**

Alors que Max déposait Jesse sur le lit, toujours endormie-ou inconsciente, je ne saurai dire, Erik vint regarder par la fenêtre en sortant son portable de la poche arrière de son pantalon noir.

- Pourquoi avoir enlevé Jesse ? Adam va le savoir assez vite et il va vouloir la récupérer… lui dis-je, alors qu'il composait un numéro.

- Je sais, c'est le but. Pour le moment, il ignore sûrement qu'elle est ici, Azarel joue le jeu du double de Jesse à merveille. Enfin jusqu'à ce que le lieutenant d'Adam vienne vérifier par lui-même qui est l'auteur du texto qu'elle a soi-disant envoyé…

Il eut un rire bref et il parla ensuite à son correspondant. Diego, le sorcier, bien évidemment…

- Je me moque que vous soyez fatigué à cause du voyage, vous ramenez vos fesses ici, je sens que je vais avoir besoin de vous. Azarel se débrouillera très bien, il rentrera des Etats-Unis par ses propres moyens.

Il raccrocha sans plus de cérémonie et regarda Jesse.

- Dommage pour Adam, il a une fille humaine qui ne lui sera d'aucune utilité. Quel gâchis.

- Un enfant n'est pas un gâchis, au moins elle est heureuse de vivre avec son père et ne sera pas transformée en gentil petit soldat comme tes monstres…

Erik me grogna après, je vis ses yeux virer au doré et il serra les mains plusieurs fois pour se calmer. L'instant d'après, il me lança un sourire figé et regarda par la fenêtre.

- Max, retourne dehors avec Philippe. Tu prends la place d'Erwan.

- Chef, tu ne veux pas appeler d'autres hommes ? Au cas où…

Erik se tourna vers Max qui ne semblait pas très rassuré.

- Je les appellerai le moment venu, pour le moment, contente-toi de monter la garde dehors.

Max le considéra un instant avant de quitter la chambre sans ajouter un mot de plus.

- J'aurai du tuer ton frère dès le début… ce que tu m'as appris ne m'a pas trop laissé de marge au niveau du temps. L'avion est indisponible, nous devons attendre une journée de plus…

- Pourquoi l'avion ? Où veux-tu aller ?

- Ailleurs, dans une autre demeure. L'Irlande est assez froide en cette saison mais c'est toujours un plaisir d'y aller. Le problème, c'est que cela fait plus loin pour Armando de se déplacer. A moins que l'on ne t'emmène chez lui, cela simplifierai les choses pour lui et pour nous. Hum oui, je pense qu'on va faire comme ça.

Etait-ce moi ou bien Erik semblait sur le qui-vive ? Son plan ne se déroulerait pas comme il le souhaitait ? Je regardai Jesse qui semblait revenir à elle et m'approchai du lit en m'asseyant à côté d'elle. Elle ouvrit les yeux et cligna les paupières en cherchant à savoir où elle se trouvait. Quand elle me vit, elle fronça les sourcils.

- Lisa ? Mais…

Elle se releva, secouant sa tête car légèrement sonnée et regarda autour d'elle.

- Où on est ? Et qui êtes-vous ?

Elle regardait Erik, ne comprenant absolument pas ce qui se passait.

- Voici Erik, Jesse. Le Marrok d'Europe… c'est lui qui me retient prisonnière en ayant fait croire à tout le monde que j'étais morte.

La haine qui découlait de mon ton était assez inhabituelle chez moi, mais là je n'éprouvai que ce genre de sentiment pour cet homme. J'aidai Jesse à se relever et s'asseoir convenablement.

- Ravi de vous rencontrer.

- Pas moi, lui rétorqua Jesse du tac au tac. Où est mon père ? Il va vous tuer pour m'avoir enlevée.

- Oh j'aimerai voir ça…

Erik avait son éternel sourire ironique sur les lèvres et je tournai la tête pour ne pas avoir à sortir de réplique qui n'arrangerai rien à notre situation.

- Lisa…ils sont partis à ta recherche !

- Je sais. J'ai vu Ethan en rêve. C'est à cause de ça que tu es là. Ils sont allés te chercher pour faire un échange avec moi.

- Quoi ?

Jesse me regarda, ahurie et se tourna vers Erik.

- Jeune fille, quand vous vous faites surveiller par des gardes du corps, ne leur envoyez pas par texto que vous allez passer le week-end avec votre petit-ami parce que vous êtes assez grande pour ça, et accompagnée d'un gentil garçon bien sous tous rapports…

- Hein ? Mais j'ai jamais fait ça ! Et ils vont prévenir mon père pour lui dire que j'ai disparu !

- Je le sais que vous n'avez rien fait, Azarel l'a fait pour vous…

Il continuait de sourire et Jesse me regarda à nouveau. Je lui expliquai ce que le fae, Azarel, était capable d'accomplir. Il aura suffi qu'il parle au téléphone à l'un des loups d'Adam pour qu'il ne sente pas la supercherie du côté odeur. Mais j'étais étonnée que Darryl ou sa femme ne prévienne pas Adam que Jesse était partie en week-end avec son petit-ami.

- Ca m'étonnerait que votre fae réussisse à berner Darryl longtemps, je le connais il a dû venir voir comment ça se passe et avoir vu que ce n'était pas moi ! Déjà qu'il ne me laisse pas seule en temps normal, alors un week-end avec Gabriel…

- Tant mieux, votre père viendra encore plus vite… S'il veut sa fille, il nous laisse Lisa, ce n'est pas compliqué.

- Là, c'est Ben qui va vouloir vous tuer.

- Ben ? Ah, c'est le petit copain de Lisa, c'est ça ?

- Oui, et papa m'a dit qu'il n'était pas sous son meilleur jour sous forme de loup, alors j'imagine même pas si il vous a en face de lui…

- Un simple loup me tuer ? J'en doute sincèrement. Il y a peu, j'aurai dit qu'il fallait qu'il arrive jusqu'ici car personne ne sait où je vis sauf mes fidèles alphas. Et voyez-vous depuis un certain appel téléphonique récent, j'ai comme un doute sur la loyauté de l'un d'entre eux. Quelque chose me dit qu'il les conduit ici. Tant mieux, ils seront bien reçus.

Il sourit de plus belle, pensant que son plan était infaillible sûrement. Mais au fond de moi, je sentais que c'était faux. Son plan tombait lentement à l'eau et il le savait au fond de lui. Il avait fait la seule chose à ne pas faire : enlever Jesse. Monumentale erreur.

- Vous allez manger, je pense que le voyage express avec l'aide de mon sorcier a dû vous donner faim, Emma va vous apporter ce qu'il faut.

Il sortit sans nous en dire d'avantage. Jesse allait lui dire quelque chose, mais se ravisa puis finit par me regarder.

- Lisa… comment il a fait pour te faire passer pour morte ?

- De la même façon qu'il berne tes baby-sitters.

- Darryl ne se fait pas berner longtemps, je suis sûre qu'il a déjà été voir si tout allait bien et si le fae n'a pas mon odeur, il va tout de suite le voir. Papa doit être au courant en ce moment. T'en fais pas, ils ne te laisseront pas ici. Et encore moins Ben. La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, il était vraiment mal, tout nerveux et tout amaigri. Papa m'a dit qu'il avait voulu rester sous sa forme de loup et qu'il restait près de ta tombe. Il a tout fait pour qu'il se reprenne mais c'est seulement quand Mercy a réussi à aller lui parler que ça s'est arrangé. C'est là qu'ils ont compris que tu étais vivante. Grâce à elle.

C'est Mercy qui avait compris tout ça ? Comment avait-elle fait ? Je demandai des explications à Jesse qui me répondit en m'expliquant le don de Mercy sur le fait qu'elle pouvait communiquer avec les esprits et que cette fois-là, elle avait rencontré le fantôme de la fille enterrée à ma place. Ben allongé sur ma tombe à gémir de douleur ? Là je n'arrivai pas à y croire. Etait-il aussi amoureux pour se laisser mourir comme ça ? Impensable. Si je m'en sortais, il allait avoir droit à un sermon de ma part, depuis quand se laissait-on mourir sur les tombes ? On n'était pas dans un film à l'eau de rose ! Et on ne se laisse pas mourir pour moi, non mais !

Cette pensée d'un Ben en train de se faire secouer les puces par moi me donna le sourire et j'avais le sentiment profond que je verrai cette scène. Je n'aurai su l'expliquer mais je sentais qu'ils se rapprochaient. Erik pouvait être caché, sa demeure n'était pas introuvable, ils nous retrouveraient.

Emma arriva avec un chariot et des plateaux dessus. Elle ne salua pas Jesse et se contenta de laisser le chariot là en me regardant.

- Tu peux manger toute seule cette fois. Tu vois que ça sert les fœtus, ça te redonne de la santé.

Elle me sourit ironiquement et sortit sans un mot de plus en claquant la porte. Jesse me regarda, à nouveau ahurie.

- Fœtus ?

Je baissai la tête, regardant mon ventre et constatai qu'il n'était plus aussi plat que d'habitude.

- Ne me dis pas qu'il t'a violée !

Je la regardai, secouant la tête.

- Pas violée… Erik m'a fait inséminer… je porte sa progéniture en moi, doublée des pouvoirs de l'Ancien de Milan.

- Mais c'est pareil !

- Jesse, pas la peine d'en rajouter, je le vis assez mal comme ça…

Jesse se mordit la lèvre inférieure en prenant un air désolé.

- Désolée. Mais… pourquoi le vampire ?

- L'Ancien apporte son pouvoir à travers un échange de sang, ce qui permet au fœtus de se développer plus vite qu'un embryon normal. Et cela lui apporte une plus grande force et de plus grands pouvoirs. Il y a une autre mère porteuse ici, qui a la même histoire que moi. Son jumeau a été tué au tout début, du coup elle est prisonnière ici depuis une vingtaine d'années. Elle a déjà créé plusieurs « enfants » dont deux sont ici pour monter la garde.

Jesse n'avait pas l'air d'en croire ses oreilles et m'écouta en gardant la bouche ouverte. Je regardai les plateaux posés sur la desserte et sentit l'odeur de poisson pané et de purée arriver jusqu'à mes narines. Je sentis une nausée me prendre et me levai d'un bond pour aller jusqu'à la salle de bain. Je me mis à genoux devant la cuvette des toilettes et vomi le peu de nourriture que j'avais dans l'estomac. Jesse me rejoignit et me tint les cheveux pour éviter qu'ils ne tombent dans la cuvette. Une fois que j'en eus terminé, je me rassis par terre, posant la tête contre le mur. Jesse tira la chasse et me tendis un gant de toilette imbibé d'eau.

- Merci.

Je me le passai sur le visage et sentit la fraicheur de l'eau sur ma peau.

- Je commence à être habituée avec Mercy…

Je la regardai, fronçant les sourcils.

- Mercy ?

- Oh oui… Mercy est enceinte. Pour ça qu'elle n'accompagne pas papa pour venir te chercher, elle aurait voulu mais elle ne peut pas trop bouger. Elle est pas mal faible et ne fait que vomir.

- La pauvre… mais je suis contente pour eux…

Au moins ils auraient un bébé qu'ils voudraient eux… pas qu'on leur imposait. Cette pensée me fit mal.

- Ca va ?

Jesse me scrutait du regard et je lui souris.

- Oui oui ça va, ne t'inquiète pas. Va manger un bout.

- Tu dois manger aussi.

- Je n'ai vraiment pas faim.

Lorsque nous retournâmes dans la chambre, des grognements parvinrent de l'extérieur. S'en suivit une agitation au sein de la maison comme je n'en avais encore jamais connue jusqu'ici.

« Magnez-vous ! Ils sont là ! ».

Je regardai Jesse et nous eûmes la même idée : aller voir à la fenêtre ce qu'il se passait. Mon cœur battait la chamade en imaginant nos sauveurs. Nous nous plaçâmes devant la fenêtre, telles deux concierges en train de regarder les badauds, et éclatèrent de joie quand nous vîmes trois loups en train de défoncer le portail. Les loups d'Erik changeaient en sortant de la demeure et je vis Max en train de terminer le sien. Puis les loups d'Adam et d'autres que je ne connaissais pas entrèrent, en bondissant à droite et à gauche.

- Ils sont là ! Ils sont là !

Jesse était toute excitée et regardait les scènes de combat avec beaucoup d'entrain.

- Papa est là ! Regarde !

Je vis effectivement son père en train de donner une raclée à un loup mais mes yeux cherchèrent automatiquement les deux personnes que je voulais le plus voir. Je trouvai facilement Ethan et sourit largement en le voyant, mais réprimai un cri quand je levis se faire projeter. Heureusement, un loup –que je reconnu comme étant celui de Bran- arriva à contrôler l'assaillant de mon frère et le tua d'un coup bref en le mordant à la nuque.

- Où est Ben ?

Je le cherchai, incapable de le trouver. C'est Jesse qui me le désigna du doigt.

- Là, regarde !

Je le vis et mon cœur s'emballa encore plus rapidement en le voyant. Il luttait contre un loup deux fois plus grand que lui et n'hésitai pas à s'accrocher sur son dos en le mordant violemment et en le secouant à travers ses crocs. Il fut repoussé mais repartit presque aussitôt. Je ne pense pas l'avoir déjà vu se battre avec une telle violence et une rage aussi présente en lui.

- Ohlala, qu'est-ce qu'il lui met ! Il est vraiment en pétard…

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement dans la chambre et nous nous tournâmes rapidement, surprises. Erik entra, suivi de deux loups.

- Nous avons de la visite. Les filles vont garder un œil sur vous pendant que je m'occupe du frère.

- Ne touche pas à mon frère !

- Tu peux rêver, soit je le tue, soit je perds ma chance de voir ma progéniture à terme…

Il se tourna vers les femelles :

- Montez la garde, qu'on ne les approche pas.

Il se déshabilla rapidement et commença à changer. Lena et Emma se tournèrent vers Jesse et moi –je me doutais qu'il s'agissait d'elle, je ne voyais pas d'autres femelles présentes ici- et elles nous poussèrent vers le mur du fond en grognant. Je pris Jesse contre moi, essayant de la calmer car je pouvais sentir ses tremblements en voyant les deux louves à vrai dire peu rassurantes. Elles auraient pu nous tuer, elles l'auraient fait, mais comme Erik avait besoin de nous… elles se retenaient. Erik finit son changement et apparu sous sa forme canine : un loup assez imposant, entièrement noir. Quand la porte s'ouvrit au bout de quelques minutes, je vis au loin Ethan sous sa forme de loup, les crocs relevés, alors qu'Erik lui faisait à présent face.

« _Lisa, ça va ? Et Jesse ?_ »

- Oui, ça va Ethan…

Les femelles me grognèrent après plus fortement, claquant des dents. Je serrai encore plus Jesse contre moi. Erik avança en position d'attaque, à pas feutrés et Ethan s'immobilisa, prêt à l'attaque. Erik montra les crocs, tout comme Ethan. Lequel partirait en premier ? La réponse nous vint car Ethan s'élança sur Erik, tous crocs dehors. Je sentis mon cœur accélérer en les voyant se projeter l'un contre l'autre, se heurtant violemment de front. Leurs grognements s'intensifièrent, suivi du claquage de dents alors qu'ils essayaient de se mordre l'un l'autre.

Et si j'essayai de faire diversion ? Erik serait détourné d'Ethan… Je regardai autour de moi et vis le chariot avec le matériel médical dessus. Je bougeai rapidement, étant arrêtée aussitôt par Emma ou Lena, je ne savais laquelle des deux me montrait les crocs à ce moment-là, mais lui donnai un coup de pied dans le museau, ce qui eut pour mérite de la faire piailler et fermer les yeux, je me dépêchai de prendre le chariot et de le lancer sur elle. L'autre louve me sauta dessus, me poussant sur le sol en mettant son museau à quelques centimètres de mon visage. Malgré la peur qui me tiraillait, je trouvais le courage de lui parler.

- Tue-moi et toi aussi tu es morte…

Ses grognements amplifièrent et je sentis son haleine sur moi. J'entendis aussi un piaillement sur le côté, pas celui d'Ethan. Je souris, satisfaite de lui avoir facilité la tâche pour un petit moment. La louve se releva en continuant de me regarder et à ma grande surprise, se dirigea vers Jesse en grognant fortement, car celle-ci avait commencé à bouger de la place où elle se trouvait.

- Lisa…

Jesse était paniquée en la voyant autant se rapprocher et l'autre louve se plaça à ses côtés, l'imitant. Jesse recula jusqu'à la fenêtre, je saisi alors ma chance en voyant trainer sur le sol une paire de ciseaux tombés d'un des tiroirs du chariot médical. Je bondis sur la seconde louve, mais elle sentit l'attaque arriver et se retourna pour me repousser à nouveau sur le sol, me mordant à l'épaule violemment. J'hurlai et heureusement pour moi, elle n'avait pas touché le bras qui tenait le ciseau, je le plantai donc dans son œil sans chercher à comprendre où je visais. Ce fut assez difficile car les orthèses qui me maintenaient les poignets m'empêchaient de faire les mouvements comme je le voulais. Elle hurla en se recula vivement et en gémissant, se frottant la tête sur le sol.

Erik ne mit pas longtemps à rappliquer en venant me grogner après. C'était donc Lena, sa compagne. Ethan fut sur lui rapidement en lui sautant sur le dos, mais fut aussi rejeté sur le côté. La blessure que m'avait infligée Lena me lançait et je regardai l'état de mon épaule, ensanglantée. Jesse tenta de bouger mais Emma était toujours devant elle, pendant que Lena continuait de gémir, le ciseau toujours planté dans son œil droit. Elle tentait de l'enlever en se frottant la tête sur le sol, Erik reprenant le combat avec mon frère. Ils saignaient tous les deux, Ethan avait une large entaille au niveau du museau.

Au dehors, nous entendîmes un long hurlement et je sentis comme une décharge me parcourir. Des hurlements s'ensuivirent et je vis Erik relever la tête en hurlant. Que se passait-il ? Ethan en profita pour le mordre à la gorge, la serrant fortement. Le cri s'étrangla dans la gorge du loup noir. Mais il avait encore assez de force pour pouvoir le repousser en se débattant. Mais alors que je pensais qu'il allait à nouveau sauter sur Ethan, un autre loup bondit de je ne sais où et le projeta contre le mur du fond de la chambre. Un autre loup noir était sur le Marrok d'Europe, ce qui allait être pratique vu qu'ils avaient la même couleur de robe. Ethan se releva et se dirigea vers Emma qui s'approchait de lui, pensant qu'il était blessé. Il la repoussa sans problème, la projetant contre la fenêtre. Elle passa à travers dans un gémissement plaintif et je l'entendis tomber lourdement en bas sur le sol, mais elle n'était sûrement pas morte. Enfin… pas encore. Car j'entendis aussitôt après des grognements et des sons de combat quelques secondes après. Jesse alla voir à la fenêtre et hurla un grand :

- Papa ! On est là-haut !

Lena, qui avait enfin réussi à ôter le ciseau de son œil, nous eut par surprise et se jeta sur Jesse, la propulsant en avant. Elle se mit à hurler en se rattrapant au chambranle de la fenêtre. Malgré la douleur à mon épaule, je me jetai directement sur Lena, qui se retourna vivement pour me mordre à nouveau mais à la main cette fois. Tout se passa à une vitesse folle ensuite et je ne sus qui suivre. Je vis à peine Stefan apparaître de je ne sais où, venir récupérer Jesse qui était en train de glisser du rebord puis disparaître avec elle. Je vis aussi un éclair roux se jeter sur Lena et reconnu le loup de Ben que j'avais du mal à reconnaître tant il était recouvert de sang et en train de combattre avec une telle fureur que je ne lui connaissais pas. A lui tout seul, il faisait un véritable carnage. Lena ne s'en sortirai jamais avec sa force, elle était déjà couchée sur le flanc, tentant de se débattre mais Ben lui mordit violemment le museau d'où du sang jaillit et un craquement sonore raisonna par-dessus les autres sons provenant du combat entre Erik et l'autre loup noir. Ethan s'était relevé et s'approchait de moi en boitant.

_« Lisa, tu risques d'avoir mal, mais… »_

- Je sais Ethan, vas-y, fais-le.

Je le regardai venir vers moi, tendant ma main en fermant les yeux car j'appréhendai la douleur qui suivrait. Elle fut vive pour le changement, car ça faisait un petit moment que je n'avais pas changé en louve et mes poumons s'emplirent de décharges, tout comme le reste de mon corps. Mais le pire était au niveau de mon bas-ventre. J'hurlai de douleur en sentant comme des coups de poignard qu'on m'aurait donnés à plusieurs reprises. Je fus projetée sur le sol pour me recroqueviller mais avec mon changement, cela se révéla impossible et je dus subir la douleur en gémissant, les sons provenant de ma gorge se modifiant au fur et à mesure que mon apparence se transformait.

- Lisa…

J'entendis à peine la voix plaintive d'Ethan qui se relevait à côté de moi, le loup en moi prenait le dessus et je n'avais qu'une envie, aller tuer, déchiqueter ceux qui étaient responsable de mon état, de la souffrance que je vivais. Je grognai en me relevant sur mes quatre pattes, sentant du sang couler entre mes pattes arrière. La douleur était encore très présente et je ne bougeai pas, gémissant. Je regardai autour de moi, vit l'un des loups noir en finir avec l'autre et je reconnu l'odeur d'Erik quand celui-ci s'affala sur le sol, le regard vide de vie. Le second loup noir leva le museau –qui était pas mal amoché par des morsures- et lança un appel pour les autres loups. Une vague de puissance parcouru la pièce et je me couchai instinctivement en baissant la tête. Tous les autres en firent autant.

- Lisa, ça va ?

Je relevai ma tête en gémissant. Ethan n'osait s'approcher et me regardait en se tenant sur le mur : sa jambe saignait et une large entaille sur la cuisse droite ruisselait de son sang. J'entendis d'autres gémissements et les sons liés au changement : Ben changeait à nouveau. En tournant la tête, je vis le corps sans vie du loup de Lena, complètement défiguré. Il n'y était pas allé de main morte, elle avait dû souffrir avant de partir… Je sentis encore d'autres signes de changement tout autour de nous, les autres avaient dû terminer de se battre en bas et reprenaient leur forme humaine. Je vis alors arriver Sam en courant, suivi de Bran, le premier recouvert de sang et le second, a peine tacheté par quelques gouttes de sang : la classe du Marrok quoi… Mais quand mon père tenta de s'approcher de moi, je me mis à grogner et à montrer les crocs, reculant en me mettant en position d'attaque. Je ne voulais pas qu'on m'approche, j'étais salie, j'avais mal et la douleur n'était pas que physique.

- Laisse-la Samuel.

- Lisa ?

C'était la voix de Ben. Je remuai la queue en l'entendant et tournai la tête vers lui. Sam était certainement recouvert de sang, mais lui n'était pas dans un meilleur état. D'autant plus qu'il m'avait l'air plus mince qu'auparavant, alors ça donnait une image piteuse de lui. Il s'approcha lentement de moi et vint s'agenouiller devant moi. Je ne grognai pas mais me baissai devant lui, ne voulant pas qu'il voit mon regard ni qu'il puisse apercevoir la moindre trace de sang qui continuait de couler. J'avais honte au fond de moi et je me sentais minable.

Je sentis sa main me caresser la tête puis le museau et l'odeur du sang remonta dans mes narines. Je m'empressai de lécher sa main et il l'ôta avant que je n'ai l'envie de faire plus que lui lécher…

- Lisa, mord ton frère, il a besoin du loup pour sa jambe… me dit Bran.

Je ne savais si j'avais envie de redonner le loup tout de suite. Mais en voyant l'état de la jambe d'Ethan, je n'eus pas à réfléchir plus longtemps. Il tendit sa main vers moi et je le mordais sans grande conviction. Quand le loup quitta à nouveau mon corps, je m'écroulai à moitié sur le sol, rattrapée par Ben qui me porta aussitôt dans ses bras. La douleur au niveau de mon ventre était encore plus forte en étant humaine et je gémis en me crispant.

- Ben, va avec elle dans la salle de bain et aide la, on va la ramener à l'avion.

Alors que Ben acquiesçait et me conduisait dans la salle de bain, j'entendis Bran parler à l'homme qui avait repris forme humaine :

- Bien joué Wil, ça fait quoi d'être le nouveau Marrok d'Europe ?


	27. Chapter 27

**-27-**

Ben me déposa dans la baignoire doucement. Je gardais continuellement les yeux baissés, ne voulant pas croiser les siens. Ce sentiment de malaise progressait et je ne savais pas du tout ce qu'il pouvait bien penser de moi en ce moment. Un autre homme avait pris mon corps –même si ça n'avait pas été physique- pour me faire porter son enfant, et voilà que mon compagnon devait me nettoyer à présent que je venais d'avorter de ce monstre.

- ça risque d'être chaud.

Sa voix était tremblante et monocorde, signe qu'il récupérait lentement de la rage dont il avait fait preuve durant ses combats. J'étais vraiment lasse et le laissais faire cependant. Je vis l'eau couler dans le fond de la baignoire puis il plaça le pommeau de douche au-dessus de ma tête, m'inondant les cheveux qu'il repoussa lentement en arrière. Il fit couler l'eau sur tout mon corps, s'attardant sur mon ventre : il avait compris que cela apaisait la douleur de placer de l'eau chaude sur cette partie endolorie de mon anatomie. Je voyais l'eau prendre la couleur de mon sang, et s'évacuer rapidement. Mais plus ça allait, et plus j'avais envie de dormir. Je me laissai aller contre la paroi de la baignoire en fermant les yeux. Je me sentais bien, là, comme sur un nuage, sentant l'eau me réchauffer. C'était agréable en fait de se faire dorloter.

- Lisa ?

Oui… continue, je suis si bien là… Une sensation de moelleux qui m'entourait et une voix qui s'éloignait de plus en plus…

- Sam !

Quand je me réveillai, je n'étais plus dans la baignoire. J'étais allongée dans un lit que je ne connaissais absolument pas. Pourtant, la pièce ressemblait quelque peu à celle qu'on m'avait attribuée quand on m'avait ramenée chez Erik. J'avais mal au ventre mais moins qu'au tout début de la fausse couche. Je tentai de remuer mais en fus incapable. Je sentis aussitôt une main venir prendre la mienne. Je tournai la tête pour voir Ben, les yeux cernés et les traits plus que tirés, évaluant mon état de santé, passablement inquiet.

- Coucou, arrivais-je difficilement à prononcer.

Une quinte de toux me pris car ma gorge me faisait mal et il me releva.

- Tu risques d'avoir mal à la gorge un peu. Sam a dû t'intuber.

Je fronçai les sourcils en le regardant alors qu'il m'aidait à me rallonger. Il vint s'asseoir sur le rebord du lit et me caressa la joue. Je souris.

- Tu as fait une hémorragie. Sam a dû l'arrêter et il t'a fait un curetage. Tu avais perdu trop de sang et selon lui, les changements entre ton frère et toi ont été trop rapides. Tu l'as encore échappée belle…

Sa voix était vraiment contenue, il se retenait car je voyais ses yeux luisant toujours de la couleur de ceux de son loup. Une fois de plus, j'avais failli y passer… A rajouter dans les annales de ma vie monotone devenue digne d'un roman d'aventure en l'espace de quelques mois…

- Je vais bien maintenant… parvins-je à articuler d'une voix rocailleuse. Mise à part ma voix de fumeuse… tout va bien.

Il eut un petit rire et se pencha vers moi. Il me regarda longuement et je ne me lassais pas de voir son regard sur moi. J'aurais dû baisser le mien en signe de soumission, surtout dans l'état dans lequel il se trouvait, mais je n'en fis rien. Le combat de regard n'était pas à l'ordre du jour, nous avions seulement besoin de nous voir et de nous toucher pour le moment.

Il approcha ses lèvres des miennes et m'embrassa tendrement, emprisonnant mon visage entre ses mains.

- Je t'aime, me dit-il.

- Moi aussi je t'aime.

Il me sourit, tout comme je le fis en retour.

- J'aurai jamais pu vivre sans toi.

- Tu n'allais pas te laisser mourir sur ma tombe quand même !

Il ne répondit pas et je ne rajoutai rien, je le sermonnerai plus tard, quand j'irai mieux. Un détail me revint. Jesse, où était-elle passée ?

- Où est Jesse ?

- Jesse va bien, Stefan l'a conduite directement à l'avion. Du coup il n'a pas pu revenir ici, il avait perdu trop de forces en la transportant avec lui. Elle est à l'abri maintenant.

- Et les autres ?

- Adam est repartit avec elle et les autres loups. Il ne reste plus que Sam, et Warren. Nous prendrons un autre avion, Wil (ou Will?), le nouveau Marrok va nous en faire apprêter un.

- Et le fae qui a pris la place de Jesse ? Et le sorcier ? Erik l'a appelé…il faut qu'ils…

Ben me fit taire en mettant son index sur mes lèvres.

- Calme-toi. Je vais tout te raconter, mais pas la peine de t'exciter comme ça… J'aimerais que tu manges aussi un peu. Sam a dit que tu devais reprendre un maximum de forces.

- Je n'ai pas faim.

- Tu vas te forcer.

- Non.

Il grogna –ça faisait longtemps que je ne l'avais pas vu grogner- et je baissai les yeux, comme prise en faute.

- C'est pour ton bien. Je reviens, repose-toi un peu en attendant.

Il se leva et sortit de la chambre, me laissant seule. Une sensation de manque s'empara de moi alors, comme si j'allais le perdre à nouveau. Je regardai paniquée dans toute la pièce, ayant peur de voir débarquer Erik ou pire Armando.

Ben revint assez rapidement, un plateau dans les mains avec une cloche dessus. Son air calme et sérieux m'était inhabituel. Je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça, habituée à le voir blaguer à tout bout de champ.

Il déposa le plateau sur une table à roulette qu'il plaça devant moi et ôta la cloche. Je vis de la purée avec sûrement des morceaux de jambon mixés dedans. Super, de la bouillie pour bébé ? Je grimaçai.

- Tu ne peux pas manger autrement qu'en purée pour le moment. Désolé.

Il eut un sourire amusé cependant et pris la cuiller pour me faire manger. Cette vision m'attrista et me fit rager intérieurement. Emma m'avait donné la becquée pendant plusieurs jours et j'avais eu horreur de ça. Je repoussai violemment la cuiller sans vraiment le vouloir et tournai la tête. Ben soupira et ramassa la cuiller. Je compris que j'avais dû le blesser d'avoir réagi comme ça et m'empressai de m'excuser.

- Désolée. Ce n'est pas contre toi… mais… je peux manger toute seule.

Il me regarda, sûrement pour tenter de comprendre la raison pour laquelle je m'étais emportée pour une simple cuiller, et me la tendit. Je mangeai sans avoir trop d'appétit et pendant ce temps, il m'expliqua ce qui c'était passé depuis leur arrivée.

Ils étaient accompagnés de l'Alpha de Milan, un ancien loup de la meute de Bran –au moins, on avait un avantage là- qui les avait conduits ici après avoir décidé de défier son Marrok. Il trouvait le plan d'Erik complètement fou et ne voulait pas voir une guerre éclater contre les humains, cela ne se finirait que mal selon lui.

- On a réussi à éliminer pas mal de ses loups, mais le plus gros a été cet Hector. Il a fallu cinq loups dessus pour le faire capituler. Il avait une technique bizarre, il suçait le sang pour nous affaiblir, j'ai jamais vu ça.

- Il est à moitié vampire… lui dis-je, peu surprise.

- Etait ma belle… il est un peu sans tête si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Sam n'a pas trop apprécié qu'on veuille lui sucer le sang.

Ben eut un sourire au coin de la bouche et je lui souris. Oui, il vaut mieux éviter de chatouiller mon père de trop près, j'avais cru le comprendre ces derniers mois. Ben poursuivit son récit.

- Ton frère est partit avec Bran au début, mais il a préféré nous aider à combattre Hector et les autres, du coup Stefan l'a accompagné, en se montrant le moins possible. Il faut lui éviter des ennuis avec l'Ancien, sinon ça va retomber dans les oreilles de Marsilia et on ne sait pas ce qu'elle ferait avec lui, c'est une peau de vache. En attendant, il a réussi à sauver Jesse, alors qu'à la base il devait t'emmener autre part pour te mettre à l'abri. Encore heureux qu'Erik était tellement obnubilé par son plan et à vouloir te garder à ses côtés qu'il n'a pas mis assez de gardes pour te surveiller. Deux femelles, ça ne faisait pas le poids franchement.

Ça voulait dire quoi ça, qu'on n'était pas capable de se défendre ? J'haussai un sourcil, il rit.

- Je veux pas dire que vous savez pas vous défendre, mais honnêtement, quand on est en pétard, vous faites pas de vieux os.

- Je pourrais te botter les fesses si je veux !

Il sourit et je me surpris à rire.

- Bref, comme tu as vu, Wilfried a défié son Marrok, et les deux vilaines louves ont été éliminées. D'ailleurs, beau planté de ciseaux, elle a dû le sentir passer.

Il regarda mes mains et en prit une dans la sienne.

- Comment vont tes poignets ?

- Mieux. Il y avait au moins un avantage à ce que je porte…

Le monstre d'Erik en moi... Je voulais dire ça mais me ravisai. Je préférai me taire en essayant de mettre ce passage de ma vie de côté. Ben serra ma main un peu plus fortement et je lui souris en secouant la tête, signe que tout allait bien.

- J'ai guéri plus vite avec le sang du vampire en moi. Mais j'avoue que planter des ciseaux quand tu as des attelles pour te maintenir les poignets, c'est loin d'être évident…

Un petit silence s'installa où Ben regarda longuement mes poignets. J'aurais pu parier qu'il tentait de se calmer intérieurement. Le passage avec les poignets cassés semblait encore un peu trop présent et difficile à accepter pour lui… Je décidai de changer de sujet car un détail me revint.

- Ben ! Il y a Maria, elle doit être dans la maison quelque part… je l'ai complètement oubliée !

Ben releva la tête vers moi.

- Oui, on l'a trouvée. Elle était dans une salle sous respirateur, dans le coma. Sam s'en occupe, il dit que son accouchement ne devrait plus être loin…

- Alex, le docteur d'ici, m'a dit qu'à la fin de la grossesse, elle était dans une sorte de coma oui. On va pouvoir la transporter avec nous ?

- Je pense que Sam va rester ici en attendant, mais ça ne devrait plus être long selon lui.

J'espérai qu'elle irait bien et me demandai ce qu'il ferait de l'enfant qu'elle allait avoir, maintenant qu'Erik n'était plus là.

- Lisa, ce n'est pas un bébé… il faut l'éliminer…

Curieusement, je sentis mon cœur se serrer en l'entendant dire ces paroles. Eliminer un bébé ? Même s'il s'agissait d'un croisement entre un loup et un vampire, il ne méritait pas de mourir aussitôt né… Je le regardai, blessée.

- Il n'a pas demandé à venir au monde.

- Et le monde lui sera hostile. Adam est d'ailleurs parti à Milan pour régler cette partie avec Wilfried.

Régler cette partie ? Comment ça ? Ben soupira et me répondit :

- Ils sont allés détruire l'armée que se constituait Erik.

- Quoi ? Mais… ce ne sont que des enfants pour la plupart ! Il y a des bébés…

Je sentis les larmes monter et ne les retint même pas. Ben me serra contre lui, comprenant que même si ces enfants n'étaient que des monstres, ils ne restaient pas moins des enfants pour moi. J'avais mal de savoir qu'on tuerait des êtres qui n'avaient rien demandé.

- Si ça peut te rassurer, ces enfants comme tu dis, se nourrissent de sang de personnes qu'on leur apporte et qu'ils n'hésitent pas à tuer pour vivre. Charmants bambins hein ?

Je ne savais pas cette partie-ci de l'histoire. Je me reculai en le regardant. Il essuya les larmes sur mes joues.

- Ben… il y a une petite fille là-bas… elle, elle est spéciale. Elle s'appelle Angela.

Je ne savais même pas pourquoi je repensai à cette petite fille que j'avais vue une seule fois. Mais elle m'avait marquée en tout cas et je ne savais pourquoi je voulais à tout prix qu'elle s'en sorte et qu'elle reparte avec nous.

- Lisa…

- Je t'en prie, appelle Adam et dis-le lui. Elle a vraiment quelque chose de particulier et je… je ne sais pas pourquoi mais… il ne faut pas la tuer.

J'en étais vraiment convaincue au fond de moi, Angela devait survivre. Pourquoi, aucune idée, mais elle le devait, elle avait quelque chose d'exceptionnel que je ne pouvais comprendre. Ben me regarda longuement et soupira en sortant son téléphone portable de la poche de son jean. Il le porta à son oreille après avoir appuyé sur la touche de rappel et attendit qu'Adam décroche :

- Chef, Lisa aimerait que tu évites d'éliminer un des monstres…

- Ben !

Il me sourit rapidement et poursuivit.

- Oui, une fille qui s'appelle Angela.

Il me regarda et repoussa le téléphone pour me parler :

- Elle est comment ?

- Elle a trois ans, mais a une maturité bien plus avancée, elle a les cheveux noirs et bouclés… il n'y a que deux filles dans le groupe, elle et une autre que je ne connais pas, plus âgée…

Ben ne lui expliqua pas, vu qu'Adam pouvait largement m'entendre.

- Oui je sais, moi non plus j'ai pas compris… Ok, merci.

Puis il raccrocha. Je m'empressai d'en savoir plus.

- Alors ?

- Il va voir…

- Voir ? Voir quoi ?

- S'il la récupère ou non…

Je restai bouche bée.

- Tu préfères qu'il débarrasse la terre d'un futur monstre qui pourrait tuer n'importe qui ou bien que cela arrive ?

Je ne répondis rien, regardant les draps.

On toqua à la porte et Sam passa la tête par la porte. Il avait une grande entaille à la joue gauche, apparemment en train de cicatriser lentement. Cette marque avait dû être sacrément profonde…

- Comment vas-tu ?

Il entra et s'approcha du lit. Ben se leva du lit pour se trouver à sa hauteur. Pas question pour lui de lui tourner le dos en restant assis.

- Ça va… Papa, peux-tu expliquer à Adam qu'il ne doit pas toucher à une petite fille prénommée Angela et…

- Lisa !

- Quoi, je mets toutes les cartes de mon côté !

Ben souffla d'amusement et fit un geste de la main qui signifiait : bon je laisse tomber, ça ne sert à rien. Sam l'interrogea du regard.

- Qui est Angela ?

J'expliquai à mon père l'histoire d'Angela et il sembla à moitié surpris.

- Je verrai ce que je peux faire.

- Ah tu vois Ben qu'il y en a qui sont plus humains !

Ben me regarda froidement et préféra regarder dehors.

- Lisa, Ben t'as expliqué ce qui s'est passé ?

- Oui. Hémorragie et curetage…

Je sentis une boule se former dans ma gorge en prononçant ce mot : curetage.

- Heureusement qu'ils avaient prévu un stock de sang de ton groupe, j'ai pu te transfuser. Mais il va falloir que je vérifie que tout va bien…

Je regardai Sam, interdite. Regarder quoi ?

- Tu veux regarder quoi ?

- Je dois t'ausculter et te faire une échographie pour voir s'il ne reste rien…

- Non.

- Comment ça non ?

- On ne fait rien. Ca va très bien.

J'étais nerveuse. Je ne voulais pas qu'il m'ausculte ni qu'on me touche à cet endroit.

- Lisa, tu dois être suivie…

- Je ne veux pas qu'on m'ausculte !

J'avais presque hurlé en le regardant froidement. Ben s'était rapproché et vint s'asseoir sur le lit. J'entendis la respiration de Sam s'accentuer. Il devait se calmer pour éviter de s'énerver vu le ton que j'avais employé devant lui, irrespectueux. Son regard qui virait au bleu plus clair me l'indiquait également.

- Sam, ça peut se comprendre, non ?

Sam ferma les yeux et les rouvrit quelques secondes après. Toute trace d'énervement s'était envolée.

- Très bien. Tu préfères qu'une femme vienne le faire ?

Je regardai par la fenêtre.

- Pas pour le moment.

Je voulais qu'on arrête de regarder cette partie de moi qu'on avait trop souvent utilisée comme une simple machine à procréer ces derniers temps. Sam soupira.

- Très bien. Ben va continuer à te surveiller au cas où il y aurait un problème.

- Je ne la surveille pas, je reste avec elle…

Ben n'aimait pas qu'on le prenne pour un gardien apparemment.

- Je vais juste prendre ta tension, d'accord ?

- Ok.

Sam prit son stéthoscope et me plaça le bracelet autour du bras pour le gonfler ensuite.

- Qui a tué Alex au fait ?

- Alex ? me demanda Ben.

- Le toubib.

Ils se regardèrent, cherchant sûrement tous les deux de quel loup il pouvait s'agir.

- Ah je crois que c'est Bran. Il a pas fait long feu avec lui.

Ben sourit et j'en fis autant. Bien fait pour lui, il n'avait eu que ce qu'il méritait.

Ils me sourirent et Sam retira le bracelet.

- Encore un peu faible mais en mangeant déjà, ça ira mieux. Et repose-toi.

- Quand rentrons-nous chez nous ?

- Quand tu iras un peu mieux, tu n'es pas transportable pour le moment.

- Je veux rentrer…

- Je sais mais il va falloir patienter encore un peu.

Je me résignai, une fois de plus. Au moins Ben serait avec moi.

- Et Ethan ? Où est-il ?

- Il est avec Adam et les autres, comme il a dit : il veut zigouiller du mini vampire… me dit Ben en souriant en coin.

Je souris, même si cette idée de vouloir les éliminer me répugnait, le terme zigouiller du mini-vampire avait de quoi faire sourire.

- Oui, ton frère a l'air de beaucoup apprécier d'aller les démonter… renchéri Sam. Bien, je vous laisse. Ben, laisse-la dormir quand même.

- J'allais pas la fatiguer.

Sam nous sourit et sortit. Nous revoilà seuls mais j'étais lasse. Je n'avais pas envie de manger, juste dormir. Je me mis à bailler.

- Tu veux dormir ?

- Oui. Mais reste avec moi s'il te plaît…

- C'était bien mon intention.

Il me sourit et vint s'allonger à côté de moi, heureusement qu'on était dans un lit deux personnes ! Il m'enveloppa de ses bras et je posai ma tête contre son torse avant de m'assoupir.

Mon repos forcé dura quelques jours avant qu'on m'autorise à me lever et enfin partir de cet endroit que j'avais en horreur. Maria avait accouché et été prise en charge par Wilfried qui l'avait recueillie dans sa meute, elle et son fils. Il avait été réticent au début pour l'enfant, mais elle avait insisté pour qu'on lui laisse, pour une fois. La pauvre n'avait jamais connu un seul de ses enfants et maintenant qu'Erik n'existait plus, elle n'avait plus que cela. Wil avait assuré qu'elle serait suivie psychologiquement, car son état n'était pas des plus sereins et très préoccupant.

J'avais eu des nouvelles de la chasse d'Adam et de ses loups : ils avaient exterminé la future armée d'Erik, non sans mal, car les plus vieux étaient très résistants. Pas mal de blessés des deux côtés, mais aucun mort pour nous. Heureusement…

Quant à Armando… aucune nouvelle de lui. Il n'était pas revenu, ce qui était préoccupant. Les loups de Wil gardaient un œil sur lui et son entourage du côté de Milan, mais ne pouvaient rien faire contre lui pour le moment, Bran et lui allaient se réunir avec d'autres alphas pour projeter sûrement une attaque contre lui… je n'en savais pas plus pour le moment, on évitait de trop m'en dire. J'avais peur qu'il vienne me trouver à chaque instant, mais mes gardes du corps, Ben, Warren et Sam, s'en occuperaient volontiers.

Il me tardait de retrouver ma vie d'avant et surtout mon frère. Je ne l'avais pas revu depuis la bataille et il était repartit directement aux Tri-cities avec les autres. Samuel me posait beaucoup de questions, s'inquiétant sur mon état mental. Il fallait dire que je ne montrais aucun signe de trouble, comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Plusieurs fois, il me répéta que je devrai consulter un psy en rentrant. Je n'en avais pas envie. Je voulais vivre normalement. J'avais même proposé à Ben de venir emménager chez nous, chose qu'il s'était empressé d'accepter, pour mon plus grand bonheur. Je ne voulais plus être séparée de lui et voulais le voir chaque jour à mes côtés. Cette séparation forcée nous avait fait devenir encore plus proches l'un de l'autre. Et le lien qui nous unissait comme compagnons –et que j'avais relié avec l'aide de Bran- nous rendait plus fusionnel qu'auparavant. C'était étrange comme sensation. S'il se sentait mal, je le savais et vice-versa. Jamais je n'aurais cru être autant accro à un homme, loup ou humain.

En montant dans la voiture qui nous conduirait à la piste privée pour nous envoler vers les Etats-Unis, je me retournai pour voir l'endroit où j'avais passé plusieurs longues semaines. Ben me tenait la porte ouverte, attendant que je monte.

- C'est du passé ma belle, on rentre chez nous.

Je lui souris et montai à l'arrière, il vint se placer à côté de moi pendant que Warren démarrait et Sam s'installait sur le siège passager. Nous quittâmes l'enceinte de ce qui avait été l'immense demeure de l'ancien Marrok d'Europe sans un regard en arrière.

Le voyage du retour en avion me parût durer une éternité. Les trois hommes dormaient, récupérant de leur semaine passée à monter la garde plus qu'autre chose, et moi je regardais le paysage nuageux à travers le hublot. De temps à autres, je jetais un œil vers le visage endormi de Ben. Il avait l'air paisible ainsi, mais ses traits étaient toujours tirés, il aurait vraiment besoin de repos. Il était placé en face de moi, ses deux jambes étendues devant lui, tout comme Warren qui dormait un peu plus loin. Sauf que lui avait son chapeau sur la tête qui lui recouvrait le haut du visage.

Quand nous arrivâmes à bon port après plusieurs heures de vol et une escale, je m'empressai de sortir de l'appareil, bien avant les trois hommes et fus frappée par le froid ambiant. La neige avait tout recouvert, alors que je pensais trouver un climat un peu plus doux qu'en France. Je frissonnai et passai mes mains sur mes bras. Je sentis qu'on déposait alors quelque chose sur mes épaules. En tournant la tête, je vis Ben me passant sa veste que je m'empressai de mettre. Darryl nous attendait à la sortie de la piste et il me sourit en me voyant.

- Bon retour chez toi. Tu as l'air fatigué mais pas trop mal en point.

- Oui, avec tout ce que j'ai dormi cette semaine, pas étonnant que j'ai récupéré.

Je claquais des dents et frissonnais, nous sortîmes donc de la piste d'atterrissage pour rentrer dans le hall d'arrivée. Nous allâmes ensuite sur le parking où la voiture de Darryl était garée. Ben s'empressa de me faire grimper dedans, se mettant à côté de moi, Warren de l'autre côté et Sam sur le siège passager. Je me sentais quand même à l'étroit entre deux loup-garous sur la banquette arrière…

Darryl démarra et sortit du parking en douceur.

- Comment vont les autres ? M'empressai-je de demander en me calant contre Ben, tant j'étais frigorifiée.

Il me serra contre lui en regardant Darryl.

- Ils vont bien. Ceux qui étaient blessés ont récupéré, et ton frère est surexcité…

- Il va pas la lâcher encore… maugréa Ben.

- Jaloux, tu m'as eu pendant une semaine, tu peux partager un peu… lui répondis-je en souriant.

Il me lança un regard qui me fit penser que j'aurai mieux fait de me taire. Certes, il m'avait eue pendant une semaine mais uniquement à ses côtés… pas vraiment en tant que compagne. Il fallait dire que je ne voulais pas qu'on m'approche de trop près et encore moins sentir de contact sur ma peau. Même Ben ne pouvait pas me caresser sans que je sois prise de panique. Il était très compréhensif car il savait par quoi j'étais passée et se contentait de veiller sur moi et de me garder contre lui pendant que je dormais. Autant dire que la tension qu'il devait ressentir était visible. Ça me fendait le cœur d'être aussi distante sur le plan physique mais c'était vraiment au-dessus de mes forces, j'avais besoin de temps pour me reconstruire.

Sentant que quelque chose clochait, Warren prit la parole.

- Au fait, quelqu'un a prévenu les connaissances de Lisa pour dire qu'elle était vivante ?

Sam se tourna vers nous et eut un sourire.

- Je pensais qu'elle pourrait leur faire la surprise.

Je le regardai en haussant un sourcil :

- Ah oui, du genre : Hey salut ! comment ça va ? Au fait, j'suis pas morte hein, donc mets-moi sur le planning de la semaine prochaine !

J'imaginais bien la scène, effectivement, à l'hôpital en allant voir mes collègues qui croyaient que j'avais péri dans un accident de voiture dans la Columbia. Connaissant Cassandra, elle serait directement sur le sol en me voyant…

- Oui, ça peut être sympa vu comme ça, s'amusa Warren.

Quand nous arrivâmes chez Adam, quelques voitures étaient garées devant le porche, ainsi qu'une moto. Je l'aurais reconnue entre mille… D'ailleurs, je n'eus même pas le temps de sortir de la voiture après Ben que deux mains m'agrippèrent furieusement pour me tirer hors de l'habitacle et deux bras m'enserrèrent fortement. L'odeur de l'après-rasage d'Ethan m'emplit le nez et je grimaçai en me sentant complètement écrasée par son poids.

- Ahhh ! Te voilà !

- Ethan…

Je n'arrivais même pas à prononcer une parole correctement, il me serrait vraiment trop fort !

- Tu m'as foutu une espèce de trouille toi ! Plus jamais tu te promènes toute seule et encore moins, près d'une rivière !

- Ethan… j'étouffe…

- Hein ? Oh ! Pardon.

Il me recula vivement, puis me regarda, un large sourire sur les lèvres. Je vis même ses yeux briller. J'haussai à nouveau un sourcil.

- Je rêve, tu ne vas quand même pas pleurer !

- Moi pleurer ? Et puis quoi encore !

Warren eut un petit rire. Je me tournai vers lui.

- Il a pleuré ?

- Pas qu'un peu.

- Traitre ! Lui lança Ethan.

Warren se mit à rire et je regardai Ethan, prenant un air faussement ahuri.

- J'y crois pas, le grand dur qui pleure comme un bébé parce que sa sœur est partie ! C'est quoi ces loups qui savent pas gérer leurs émotions !

Je lançai un regard vers Ben à ce moment-là, vu que ça le visait aussi. Mais mon humour ne sembla pas le toucher car il avait une tête complètement à l'opposé de l'amusement. Je perdis mon sourire et regardai Ethan, bien heureuse de le retrouver et en vie.

- Bah, tu peux pas comprendre, t'as un cœur de pierre, me dit-il en voulant continuer mon petit jeu de provocation.

- Un cœur de pierre, ben voyons !

- Un cœur de louve surtout, compléta Warren.

Je ne savais exactement ce qu'il voulait entendre par ces mots-là, mais il secoua la tête en souriant.

Ben s'éloigna, suivit par Darryl et Sam salua son fils, bien heureux de le retrouver également.

- J'espère que vous avez bien veillé sur elle, déjà qu'elle n'est pas très grosse, là c'est pire !

J'allais protester sur le fait que je me nourrissais convenablement quand je vis sortir de chez Adam une fillette aux cheveux noirs et bouclés. Je regardai Sam et eus un large sourire.

- Il l'a ramenée ?

Il acquiesça.

- Apparemment, ils ont discuté avec Stefan, ils pensent qu'elle est dotée d'un pouvoir assez puissant, mais pour le moment, ils ne savent pas quoi…

- Stefan ?

- Oui, c'est chez lui qu'elle loge, vu qu'elle se nourrit de sang, il lui fournit ses moutons.

J'avais toujours autant de mal avec le terme de moutons pour qualifier les humains qui nourrissaient les vampires. Il était assez tard et je n'étais pas étonnée de voir la fillette debout à cette heure-ci. Stefan arriva également et nous salua.

- Tu t'es trouvé un emploi de baby-sitter ? Lui dis-je, amusée, alors qu'Angela venait spontanément vers moi pour que je la prenne dans les bras.

Je fus étonnée mais lui sourit et la fit grimper contre moi, mes poignets étant à nouveau serviables. Je grimaçai tout de même sous son poids car ils étaient encore sensibles. Elle s'accrocha à mon cou et je sentis son souffle contre celui-ci.

- Angela, non.

Ben grogna et Angela releva la tête sous les ordres de Stefan avant de baisser les yeux devant son air strict. C'était étonnant de le voir donner des ordres, surtout à une petite fille. Une minute, elle avait voulu me mordre ? Ben continuait de gronder doucement et je le regardai en secouant la tête, signe que tout allait bien. Stefan repris Angela avec lui et je lui souris.

- Papa Stefan, c'est sympa aussi.

Il rit et laissa repartir Angela qui avait dû trouver un animal à attraper dans la neige. Elle me donnait froid ainsi, mais il ne fallait pas oublier qu'elle était à moitié vampire et loup-garou… D'ailleurs, j'avais froid et je m'empressai de suivre le groupe qui rentrait dans la maison d'Adam, excepté Stefan qui gardait un œil sur Angela. Je fus étonnée que Ben ne soit plus dans le groupe. Où était-il partit ?

Ethan m'attendait sur le pas de la porte et j'entrai après lui. J'entendis Warren émettre un bâillement violent à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Je réprimai mon envie de bailler, ce voyage et cette semaine m'avaient épuisée.

- Tu ferais bien de rentrer retrouver Kyle, lui dis-je.

- Dans une minute, le chef veut nous voir pour faire le point.

Nous entrâmes donc dans le salon où Jesse, Mercy et Adam se trouvaient. Jesse s'empressa de venir nous saluer, toute guillerette, comme toujours.

- Ça va toi ?

- Oh moi impec, Stefan m'a fait téléporter, c'était géant, tu verrais ça ! Un instant t'es accrochée à une fenêtre et juste après, tu te retrouves dans un avion !

Apparemment, elle n'était pas choquée par le fait d'avoir été enlevée, seul le fait de voyager gratuitement à dos de vampire l'intéressait. Je me tournai vers Mercy, assise et légèrement pâlotte. Elle me sourit néanmoins.

- On dit toujours que je suis un aimant à problèmes, je crois que tu m'as battue sur ce coup… me dit-elle dans un sourire.

J'eus un rire amusé.

- Effectivement, je crois qu'on peut dire que j'ai eu la totale… Félicitations au fait.

Pourquoi mon ton était-il aussi dénoué de joie en disant ça ? Bonne question.

- Merci… je serais heureuse quand j'arrêterai d'aller faire la courbette devant la cuvette des toilettes.

Elle eut un sourire en coin et Adam soupira.

- Arrête donc Adam ! Tu n'es pas responsable, combien de fois devrais-je te le dire ?

- Ben il l'est quand même un peu hein… lança Ethan.

- Ethan !

Mercy n'avait pas perdu de sa vigueur cependant et ne se pria pas de lui faire les gros yeux. Ethan sourit et baissa les yeux, après tout elle était la femme de son Alpha, donc respect ! Adam s'approcha de nous et sembla chercher quelqu'un des yeux.

- Bon tant pis, on fera la réunion sans Ben…tu iras le voir après Lisa, je pense qu'il a à te parler.

C'était un sourire que j'avais vu se dessiner l'espace d'un instant ou bien j'avais rêvé? Adam nous fit nous installer et nous expliqua ce que cela avait donné depuis leur départ, bien que Sam avait déjà dû demander des nouvelles précises à son père.

- L'essaim de jeunes a été maîtrisé dans sa totalité, les loups de Wilfried se sont joints à nous, ainsi que Charles, le frère de Samuel.

Le fameux oncle que je ne connaissais que de nom pour le moment… Adam poursuivit.

- Comme tu voulais que l'on ramène une dénommée Angela, et même si j'étais franchement contre au début, nous avons perdu un peu de temps dans la ménagerie. Des vampires sont venus pour tenter de nous en empêcher, mais nous les avons repousser sans difficulté. Par contre, l'Ancien est au courant de ce qu'il s'est passé, et il devrait entrer en contact avec Marsilia si ce n'est déjà fait.

- Et pour Stefan ? Il nous a aidés…

- Stefan a déjà vu ça avec sa Maîtresse. Elle était folle de rage, bien évidemment, mais ne peut rien tenter contre nous ou même toi, elle sait très bien qu'elle y passera. La guerre est déclarée entre les vampires et nous autres loups…

- Mais pourquoi déclarer la guerre ? Certes Armando a participé et donné un coup de main à Erik, mais il n'est pas responsable en somme… non ?

- Cet enfoiré t'as…

- Ethan, le prévint Sam.

Je me tournai vers eux, et je sentis comme une gêne s'installer dans la pièce. Que me cachait-on ?

- Il t'a mise sous son emprise, chose qui est inconcevable pour nous autres loups, poursuivit Adam, reprenant sur un ton un peu moins assuré.

Je me tournai vers lui après avoir regardé mon frère et mon père d'un air inquisiteur.

- De là à déclarer la guerre quand même… je ne veux plus apporter de morts autour de moi, maintenant que tout est fini, j'aimerai vivre tranquillement sans risquer de voir débouler un vampire qui aurait envie de me tuer.

- Je le comprend bien, mais Armando a largement participé dans cette histoire et à cause de lui, nous avons failli assister à un chaos total avec des loups garous complètement fous de vengeance pour notre race. Même si cela aurait pris du temps, imagine une armée composée d'êtres comme cet Hector. On a du se mettre à cinq dessus pour l'arrêter… imagine s'ils étaient plus nombreux.

Effectivement, de ce point de vue, c'était difficile de ne pas en vouloir aux vampires…

- Wilfried est donc le nouveau Marrok d'Europe et va surveiller ses Alphas de très près. Certains étaient très amis avec Erik, donc on peut se douter qu'ils l'ont aidé dans cette entreprise.

- Et pour le fae Azarel, et le sorcier ? Et Llewele ? Je ne l'ai plus revue dans mes rêves…

C'est Sam qui prit la suite des explications.

- Pour Llewele, c'est normal que tu ne la vois plus car elle était liée à Erik en fait. Les Seigneurs Gris nous ont appris qu'elle s'était emparée de son âme quand il a été tué, elle devrait rester tranquille pendant un bon bout de temps avec ce qu'elle a ingéré, un Marrok, ça ne se trouve pas tous les jours à dévorer… Et de toute façon, elle est interdite de séjour dans les têtes de loups ou de leurs égaux…

Autrement dit moi.

- Pour Azarel, il a été stoppé par les Seigneurs Gris également, il a franchi les limites en faisant ami-ami avec un loup-garou pour ce genre de plan. Il a failli mettre à mal toute la communauté fae en agissant de la sorte.

- Il est mort ?

- Oui. Ils n'ont pas cherché à comprendre. Ariana a défendu ta cause.

Il faudrait que je la remercie la prochaine fois…

- Et pour le sorcier ?

- Lui… mystère. Il a disparu et on le recherche actuellement, continua Adam cette fois-ci. Elizaveta nous aide pour tenter de retrouver sa trace mais cela semble assez compliqué, il est effectivement très fort pour se dissimuler.

- Donc en gros, tout est fini mais il reste deux points noirs si je puis dire : le Sorcier qui se promène et dont on ignore les plans… et les vampires contre qui nous sommes en guerre… génial.

- En gros… oui. Mais cette fois-ci, tu vas être liée à la meute et être surveillée de près, au cas où.

Liée à la meute ? Je pensais que cela ne fonctionnait pas.

- Erik m'a dit qu'il n'avait jamais réussi à lier Maria à la meute.

- On va quand même essayer, après tout, elle n'a plus son frère à ses côtés, c'est peut-être lié.

- D'accord… on peut essayer.

- Bien, je crois qu'on a fait le tour… Lisa, ton père s'est chargé de tout concernant l'hôpital et ton appartement. Ton frère n'ayant plus d'emploi, un peu plus et vous étiez à la rue…

Je me tournai vers Ethan, fronçant les sourcils.

- Tu as _encore_ perdu ton job ?

- Eh ! J'étais pas bien, j'allais pas aller bosser alors que je te croyais morte ! Se défendit-il.

- Et alors, ce n'est pas une raison ! (je le pointai avec mon index, légèrement agacée) Ethan William Garett Garner… et Cornick tiens ! Tu vas me faire le plaisir de te bouger le popotin et de retrouver un boulot fissa ou alors je te botte le train !

Étonnement, il ne répondit rien, ce qui me parut bizarre et l'instant d'après, il se mit à rire en me serrant fortement dans ses bras.

- Ah tu m'as manqué toi !

- Ethan, je ne rigole pas, tu bosses ou je te laisse dormir dans la rue !

- Mais oui ma poupougne

- Raaa et arrête avec ce surnom stupide !

- Oui ma poupougnette…

- Ethan !

Il me relâcha pour partir à l'étage rapidement en gloussant comme un gamin. Bien sûr, les autres étaient amusés par la situation.

- A peine rentrée et déjà en train de serrer la vis à son frère, lança Mercy, amusée. Elle me plaît ta fille Sam.

Elle rit et les autres la suivirent. J'eus un sourire en les entendant. C'était bon de rentrer chez soi.

Je trouvai Ben à l'étage comme on me l'avait indiqué. Tourné vers la fenêtre, il faisait celui qui ne m'avait pas entendu arriver, continuant de regarder le noir de la nuit.

- Pourquoi restes-tu tout seul à l'écart ?

Je m'approchai et passai mes bras autour de sa taille pour poser ma tête sur son dos –il fait une tête de plus que moi, j'aurais eu du mal à la poser sur son épaule, à part en me mettant sur la pointe des pieds- et respirai son odeur. Une odeur suave et fraiche à la fois. Je l'adorais.

- Ne m'en veut pas mais…

Le ton très sérieux de sa voix ne me plaisait pas.

- Je peux pas continuer comme ça.

Je me reculai en fronçant les sourcils, me demandant de quelle suite il voulait parler. Lui, pour sa part, restait toujours dos à moi, ce qui était vraiment curieux car jamais il n'aurait pu le faire en temps normal, il n'aimait pas avoir quelqu'un dans son dos. Etait-ce bien Ben ? Un instant je pris peur en me disant qu'il s'agissait d'Azarel qui avait pris son apparence, puis me rassurai en sachant très bien qu'il n'aurait pas pu être dans la demeure d'un Alpha loup-garou.

- Que veux-tu dire par là ?

- Je sais pas où on va. Tout ce qui s'est passé ces derniers temps… je suis paumé et je sais plus comment réagir.

Je pris peur en l'entendant dire ça, il ne voulait pas que ça s'arrête quand même ? C'était à cause du sexe ? Ça ne pouvait être que ça…

- Ben… j'ai besoin de temps, essaie de me comprendre, je n'arrive pas à…j'ai peur pour le moment.

Il se tourna légèrement pour me regarder, en haussant un sourcil.

- Tu me parles de quoi là ? Me demanda-t-il.

- Ben… de sexe. C'est bien ça le problème ?

Il eut une expression figée puis sans prévenir, se jeta sur moi en me serrant fortement contre lui. Je le laissai m'enserrer fermement –décidément, ils s'étaient donné le mot avec Ethan pour faire de la bouillie de Lisa ce soir- sentant son souffle rapide dans mon cou. Que lui arrivait-il ?

- Ben… qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu me fais peur là…

J'aurais cru entendre un sanglot, mais ça m'étonnait quand même. Sans mot dire, je le sentis glisser contre moi, se retrouvant à genoux devant moi en continuant de me tenir serrée. Je ne bougeais pas, le laissant poser sa tête sous ma poitrine. Je ne savais qu'elle était son humeur et il valait mieux le laisser se calmer.

- J'ai cru te perdre…

Je fronçai à nouveau les sourcils.

- J'aime pas ce sentiment… j'ai cru qu'on m'arrachait le cœur…

- Et… donc tu ne veux plus souffrir, c'est ça ?

Ce n'était pas le côté physique qui le faisait souffrir, c'était… le tout ? Peur de souffrir ?

- Je souffrirai toujours. Je ne pourrais être heureux qu'en faisant la seule chose qui ait du sens à mon goût…

Je tremblai en pressentant quelque chose de terrible qu'il me dirait dans quelques secondes. Je ne voulais pas y croire, il n'allait pas me demander d'arrêter notre histoire parce qu'il avait peur de souffrir encore ? Pas maintenant qu'on s'était retrouvés ! Je sentis les larmes me piquer les yeux et les bras m'en tombèrent.

- Lisa…

Il me serra plus fortement puis releva la tête vers moi, plongeant son regard noisette dans le mien, toujours à genoux devant moi et enlacé à ma taille.

- Si c'est ce que tu veux…

Je fermai les yeux pour ne plus voir son regard si inquiet et implorant. Mais les rouvrit aussitôt lorsqu'il me supplia presque :

- Marie-toi avec moi…

_**Fin de l'histoire… mais quelque chose me dit que ce n'est pas une véritable fin… ) **_

_**Merci de m'avoir suivie et reviewé, j'ai adoré partager cette histoire avec vous ^^) Et surveillez vos boites mail pour celles et ceux qui m'ont dans leurs favoris, il se pourrait qu'elle sonne pour annoncer une autre histoire XD…**_


	28. Scène bonus de la chambre, ch13

(Scène coupée dans la chambre, pour les yeux moins chastes lol)

Je m'approchai doucement du lit, le plus discrètement possible et arrivai à côté de lui. Je n'entendis plus la respiration longue et agitée et je me demandais s'il continuait de rêver. Un moment de panique me saisit, me demandant ce que je fichais ici en pleine nuit et je commençai à faire demi-tour quand je sentis une main me saisir le poignet. Il était réveillé, bien évidemment… La reine des boulets. Il se releva dans le lit et je n'arrivais plus à bouger à présent. Il se mit à genoux devant moi en restant sur le lit et m'attira pour me serrer contre lui, sa tête reposant sous ma poitrine. Il releva la tête et je pus distinguer ses pupilles qui brillaient dans la pénombre. Elles étaient légèrement dorées par endroits. Il tendit la main vers le chevet et alluma la lumière qui s'y trouvait, je pouvais nettement distinguer son visage et voir tout le désir que son regard contenait pour moi. Il détacha le nœud de mon peignoir et fit tomber celui-ci de mes épaules. Je me retrouvai donc nue debout devant lui à présent, le cœur battant extrêmement vite. Il embrassa la peau au niveau de mon ventre, déclenchant en moi bien plus de désir que je ne l'aurai cru, puis remonta vers ma poitrine qu'il caressa de ses lèvres, me faisant frissonner et finit par se lever à ma hauteur pour m'embrasser dans le cou en me serrant contre lui. Je fermai les yeux en me laissant captiver par ses baisers et il finit par venir trouver mes lèvres avec les siennes et nous échangeâmes un baiser tendre qui se transforma vite en quelque chose de bien plus passionné. Je sentais ses mains me caresser le dos puis descendre le long de ma colonne vertébrale, pour finir dans le creux de mes fesses, les saisissant à pleines mains avant de s'asseoir dans le lit et de m'attirer sur lui, me couvrant de baisers.

Je croisai son regard et il me sourit avant de m'embrasser à nouveau plus passionnément en m'allongeant sur le lit. Ses lèvres descendirent sur mon cou –encore- et je frémis en les sentant descendre au fur et à mesures vers le creux entre mes seins. Sa main gauche vint en saisir un et il avança les lèvres sur mon téton durci par le désir et sa langue joua avec. Je fermai les yeux, pendant que ses lèvres continuaient leur douce torture sur mes seins. Il y passa de longues secondes, agaçant leurs pointes, avant de repartir dans l'exploration de mon corps, en descendant ses lèvres jusque sur mon ventre. Je sentis sa langue tracer un sillon jusqu'à mon nombril pendant que ses mains caressaient mes cuisses. Je le regardai continuer sa progression, le cœur battant, et sentit bientôt ses lèvres à l'intérieur de mes cuisses, les embrassant et les mordillant par moments. Je vis sa tête progresser jusqu'à mon entrejambes et je retins mon souffle quand je sentis le sien au plus près de mon intimité. Sa bouche vint m'embrasser doucement à un endroit dissimulé et chatouilleux, puis je le vis relever la tête pour me regarder. Je vis son regard constellé de jaune, encore plus désireux que d'ordinaire et il plongea ses lèvres sur mon sexe, venant glisser sa langue sur le bouton sensible, me faisant sursauter légèrement avant de me faire fermer les yeux en sentant mon bassin danser selon les coups donnés par sa langue. Je passai ma main dans ses cheveux en gémissant et en me mordant la lèvre inférieure. Je le senti accélérer le rythme avec sa langue, me faisant complètement chavirer en me tenant au drap d'une main et en continuant à lui caresser la tête de l'autre. Il continua longuement jusqu'à ce que je ne puisse plus tenir, me cabrant en sentant le plaisir m'envahir, une douloureuse et agréable sensation au creux des reins, me faisant gémir de plus belle.

Je le fis arrêter doucement puis il remonta vers moi, pour venir m'embrasser langoureusement. Son regard était plus doré que jamais, mais je savais que la colère ne l'habitait pas, c'était purement sexuel et uniquement du désir qu'il ressentait en ce moment. Je fis glisser ma main le long de son torse nu et je continuai ma progression vers les muscles saillants de ses abdominaux, continuant d'être submergée par son baiser passionné. Ma main arriva à l'élastique de son caleçon et je la glissai dessous. Je ne tardai pas à entrer en contact avec son membre durement dressé et il gémit faiblement sous le baiser quand je le saisis doucement. J'effectuai de lents va et viens avec la paume de ma main, sentant son excitation sous mes doigts. Il grognait doucement et je sentis son baiser devenir plus imposant, à la limite de me faire suffoquer. J'ouvrai les yeux et fus plongée dans son regard doré et luisant. Il était à la limite du supportable niveau excitation et il me repoussa vivement sur le lit pour que je m'allonge et s'empressa d'enlever son caleçon. Il se positionna au-dessus de moi, se plaçant entre mes cuisses et je n'eus pas besoin de l'aider, il s'insinua en moi en grognant et fermant les yeux. Il resta quelques secondes avant de commencer une longue série de va et vient en moi, m'embrassant longuement ou venant embrasser ma poitrine au fur et à mesure. Je l'enserrai de mes cuisses et lui tenais les fesses pendant ce temps-là, suivant son rythme et le sentant pleinement en moi. Je croisai son regard plusieurs fois durant l'acte, celui-ci ne changeant pas de couleur et restant parfaitement doré. Nous prenions notre temps, découvrant les endroits sensibles de l'autre au fur et à mesure. Il me releva les jambes et je le senti buter au fond de mon intimité, grognant toujours plus. Il me couvrit de baisers dans le cou et vint me mordiller le lobe de l'oreille et je sentis son souffle chaud.

- Mienne…

Je ne répondis rien et me contentai de gémir pour approuver ses dires. Il me mordilla les lèvres et je le vis fermer les yeux en m'embrassant plus passionnément. Quelques secondes plus tard, il se releva légèrement et laissa échapper un grognement rauque avant de plonger sa tête dans mon cou, forçant sur mes parois intimes et me faisant gémir de plus belle je l'enserrai fortement contre moi et l'embrassai sur le sommet du crâne alors qu'il laissait son plaisir atteindre son apogée. Il refit quelques va et vient plus lents avant de s'arrêter et de rester plongé en moi en reprenant son souffle contre mon épaule. Je le sentis se calmer progressivement et relever la tête pour me regarder. Son regard avait perdu de sa couleur jaune et commençait à redevenir noisette. Il m'embrassa tendrement en me caressant les cheveux. Il sortit de moi en gémissant et vint se remettre sur le dos, m'invitant à venir contre lui, chose que je fis sans me faire prier. Nous restâmes là, nus, allongés sur le lit à ne rien faire d'autre que regarder nos doigts s'entrelacer.

Il m'embrassa le dessus de la tête et je la levai vers lui alors qu'il me souriait. Jamais je n'aurai cru voir autant de sourires sur son visage d'habitude si renfrogné. Il tendit la main vers le chevet et éteignit la lumière. Je me serrai contre lui, le sentant me tenir avec son bras. Il n'y avait besoin d'aucun mot après ce qu'on venait de vivre. Je me sentais parfaitement bien entre ses bras, en proie à un sentiment de béatitude comme jamais je n'en avais eu jusqu'à présent-même mes ex petits-amis ne m'avaient jamais rendu aussi heureuse et accro à eux- et je m'endormis avec cette sensation de légèreté, sentant sa main me caresser doucement le dos de bas en haut.

Nous refîmes deux fois l'amour encore. La seconde fois, j'étais réveillée et je me repassai la scène que nous venions de vivre, et j'en redemandais encore, en proie à une furieuse envie de le sentir encore en moi. Je m'étonnai moi-même par la suite de l'avoir réveillé pour lui intimer l'ordre de me donner à nouveau du plaisir. Il ne s'était pas fait prier longtemps, il fut vite sur moi à grogner de plaisir. Ce fut un peu plus bestial que la première fois et cela ne me déplu pas, bien au contraire…

La troisième fois, ce fut lui qui me réveilla, alors que je dormais profondément, j'eus du mal à émerger mais il parvint à me réveiller sous ses baisers et ses caresses insistantes. Une dernière fois qui fut aussi intense que la première fois, en parfaite union de nos deux corps et plus calme que la seconde fois. La différence était que je m'étais retrouvée sur lui, en position de domination, mais je ne pense pas que cela lui ai déplu, bien au contraire…

En résumé, ce fut surement la plus belle nuit de mon existence, et je ne pense pas que j'en revivrai d'aussi remarquable, quoiqu'avec Ben, on n'est jamais au bout de nos surprises…


End file.
